


大家都爱霍去病 The Concubine General（贵妃小将军）

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 322,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 天下第一贵幸：武皇贵妃——霍美人。矫健美丽的外表，不凡的武艺，备受皇帝和皇后大将军疼爱，一群忠犬校尉追随。主受有互攻。40万字长篇。本文纯属虚构。此处存放修改前稿。终稿收藏加星及留评地址：长佩耽美新站，谢谢支持！https://m.gongzicp.com/novel/index/id/7520





	1. 情缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “中孺吏毕归家，娶妇生光，因绝不相闻。”卫少儿大概14岁生私生子霍去病，产后抑郁症导致其自杀未遂、陈掌英雄救美。

从我能听能看的那一刻起，我就总听我娘亲提到一个词——“战乱”。披着兽皮，戴着毡帽，举着环首刀的凶神恶煞，冲到我的娘亲面前，像剁小鸡一样亲手剁死了我的外祖父。  
娘亲尖叫着从梦中醒来。她总是做同样一个噩梦。她把我手脚边挣开的包裹布重新包好，抱紧在她的怀中。  
“去病，娘爱你。”  
“娘亲，我也爱你。”我眨眨眼睛，开心地向她笑着。  
她朝我绽开一个微笑，然而美丽的大眼睛中满是忧伤。她慢慢地，犹豫地说：“但是娘不能再陪着你了。”

有人推门进来。  
“这里是平阳府，你是安全的，姊姊。”一个甜美的声音传来。小时候的我，觉得这是世界上最好听的声音，犹如城外麦田梗上的向阳花，将日光从高空捧下来，举到我的面前，洋溢地全是温暖。  
“姊姊，你先出去透透风，总这样窝在房间里，你会不开心的。”小姨从娘亲怀中接过我，嗓音犹如珠落玉盘，叮叮当当。  
娘亲点点头，回头望了我一眼，披上外套出了门。她的眼中有不舍，眷恋，也有坚定。  
不舍，娘为什么会不舍？我永远都是她的去病。  
“小姨！”我努力抬起头，向小姨笑出一朵花，顺便挣了挣手脚。我想告诉她，我已经会爬了。  
厨房送来了米汤，我用力吸了吸香味。大姨做的，小米细细地碾碎，还带着些药香。一碗见底，小姨唱起动听的歌谣，我在潺潺流水一般的歌声中沉沉睡去。

那个下午我没有见到娘亲，小姨的歌声美，我睡得香。  
浑浑噩噩感觉睡了很久。蓝黑色的天幕一点点的压下来，试图驱赶仅剩的霞光。  
外面一阵喧闹。我能听见“咚咚”的拍门声，匆匆的脚步声，一阵乱响后是大舅的大嗓门和二舅焦急的低语。没错，我是世界上最幸福的孩子，我有很多舅父姨娘，他们每个人都很爱我。  
我正皱眉，犹豫着要不要哭，睡在我旁边的小姨已经醒了，脸上满是惊讶之色。不给我抗议的机会，她迅速披上外套，拿毯子裹了我，赤着脚出了门。  
门外一片混乱。狭小的庭院，仆人们从四面八方涌来，窃窃私语嗡嗡营营交头接耳。男人们慌忙的抢救，夹杂着女眷的哭泣。  
院门口出现了一位衣着华丽的妇人，身后跟着两个仆从。平阳长公主用美丽纤长的兰花指指挥着帮忙的仆从们。  
长公主的目光落在我身上，她朱唇轻启，对小姨道：“子夫，快带去病进屋吧，要是着了凉，大人孩子都……”  
她犹豫地顿了顿，没有说下去。但是小姨懂了她的意思，很快她和我又回到了那个温暖的、充满娘亲体香的房间。  
可是我不要，我不要待在这个房间里，这里又没有娘亲。我已经看到了娘亲，她就在院子中间那辆板车上睡着，就像她平时睡在我身边一样。娘亲的头发全湿了，衣服也全湿了，就像她刚给我洗完澡，我也是湿的。  
我要娘亲，我要爬向她，我要睡在她身边。我不要她身边的那个陌生男人，对，就是顶着头巾穿着布衣的那个家伙，我从来没见过他，他凭什么离我母亲那么近！  
“乖，去病，不哭了。”小姨无奈的抱着我走来走去。  
我终于再度沉沉昏睡，在合眼之前，我还听到了一个名字。  
陈掌。  
***

直到我学会走路，我一直都没有再见到我的娘亲。听别人说，娘亲一直住在陈掌家。  
“那么美还想不开，可惜了。”他们连说了好几次。不过，我也弄不清他们说这些话是什么意思，小姨也不愿告诉我，只是从她们偶尔的谈话中知道娘亲一年前投河自尽。“投河自尽”是什么？  
等到我会说话，能满地乱跑的时候，大姨终于松了口，允许小姨送我去陈家小住。  
穿过许多绿油油的农田，记不清淌过几条小河，翻过几座小山，等我睡醒时，就进了乡下。二舅对我说过，他以前就住在乡下，青台地，灰砖墙，郁葱院，黄土瓦。山前有白羊，田里有黄牛，山后偶尔獐子露个脸，运气好了还能碰到野马。二舅一番描述说得我心神荡漾，别提多羡慕乡下的美景。  
然后二舅就会话锋一转，告诉我遇上了匈奴兵有多吓人，“啊啊”地吓唬我。我报以“咯咯”地笑声。温润如玉的二舅，他扮的匈奴兵，我一点儿都不怕。二舅平日里舞刀弄枪的最在行，骑马的功夫也不错，关键是教起我来很用心，从来不呵斥我。如果说小姨待我像娘亲一样无微不至，那么二舅就像我的爹亲一样。仆人院里没爹的孩子比比皆是，所以我并不在乎那个从未谋面的，姓“去”的亲爹。

木车咯吱一声停在田间的一座砖瓦房前，果然和二舅描述的一样，青草的气息，也许是麦香，总之我很喜欢那种混着寒气的空旷感。不等小姨收拾好行李，我就麻利地下了车，一溜烟向田埂跑去，那里盛开着几株我最喜爱的向阳花。  
“别跑啊，去病，这边走！”小姨好听的嗓音从背后传来。  
小姨甫一呼唤，田间突然探出好几个小脑袋。  
“你叫去病？”其中一个满身泥巴，虎头虎脑的问我。  
“是啊，你叫什么名字？”  
“他叫赵破奴。”未待虎头答话，旁边一个小子窜出来。抢话的小子姓高，名字很长，别人叫他高不识。我在平阳府的孩子们中是最小的，眼前这个人很可能比我小，可以考虑收做小弟。  
“去病，说了多少次不许乱跑。”小姨像拎小鸡一样把我揪起来。  
我挣扎着向那一群小脑袋挥挥手，比了个“回头见”的手势。  
***

陈掌家虽然是布衣平民，但当我看见这熏得黑黑的砖房，灰蒙蒙的屋瓦，低矮的白墙，扬着黄土的地面，似有说不清的压抑。娘亲住在乡下真是太委屈了，还不如一家人一起挤一挤，住原来的地方。平阳府主人曹时是万户侯，至少衣食住行上，不会短了众人。  
费力推开正面这一间木门，黑熏熏的，没人。用肩膀撞开左边一间，亦是空空。  
“娘？”我顿时心疼起来，声音里已带了哭腔。  
小姨抱住我，美好的声音在背后响起：“去病，别紧张，你娘可能不在家。”

“卫少儿！你还要在陈家待多久！”  
右边屋的门被人打开，尖利的嗓音吓得我从地上跳起来。  
花白头发的老妪被丫头搀扶着，颤颤巍巍地跨过门槛，未及反应，老妪竟然抄起木拐向小姨挥去。  
“你这个疯女人，拆我儿子家，你还我儿媳妇，还我儿媳妇！”  
面对着突如其来的攻击，小姨条件反射把我护在怀中，任凭老妪的木拐落在她的背上。我试图从小姨怀里挣开，但是她把我抱得那么紧，我急得乱踢乱叫。  
我的小姨犯了什么错？我们初来乍到，一个陌生老妪，不问道理，不辨是非，凭什么打我小姨！  
刚挣开小姨，只听“咻”地一声，时间静止了片刻，鲜血从我口中喷涌而出。  
老妪慌了神，扔了拐杖，瘫坐在门槛边，哀声叹气。  
“你们看看，卫少儿她把崽崽都带来了，这是要霸占我们的房子哪！”  
我杵在原地，舌头有点痛，嘴里液体汩汩地往外冒，铁锈一样的腥味溜进嗓子眼里，被呛了几下。  
“请问有没有干净的布，还有止血的草药？”小姨用她的袖子替我擦拭，丫头慌乱地跑进储物室翻止血的物品，老太太依旧坐在地上，喃喃地唱着“我的儿媳”。  
前门突然被打开，几个人影奔走过来。虽然我被小姨糊了满脸血，睫毛上粘了不少红色，但我隐约看到走进门的那第一个人是陈掌，后面跟着的，就是我的娘亲。  
后来据我小姨回忆，当时那木杖打在我下颚上，我的舌头被乳牙咬了个对穿，差点断掉。鲜血哗哗的从我嘴里往外冒，配上我诡异的神情，还有华丽丽晕倒时，那响亮的“咕咚”一声。  
“反正挺恐怖的。”小姨说，“不过你这孩子够坚强，那么小，被打成那样了居然没哭。”  
“可惜，”我摇摇头，“自打我有记忆起，娘亲和我的第一次见面就这样血糊糊地收场了。”  
从此，我对陈家的好印象荡然无存。

在陈家勉强住到二舅来看我们。小姨在信里告诉二舅，这里没法再呆下去，娘亲本已有所好转，自从前一阵子陈掌的原配离家出走以后，老妪受不了刺激，开始责打娘亲，娘亲又有些转为忧郁的迹象，二舅决定接我和娘亲回平阳府。  
离开陈家之前，趁着大人们收拾行李的空档，我又溜去了田埂，没入那翠油油的麦穗间。赵破奴和小高，还有那一群小伙伴们每次聚头的位置很显眼，刚好一棵大树两棵向阳花。  
这几天我已经跟那一帮人混熟了。山野穷孩子，玩的尽是些差不多的东西。诸如蚜虫蚂蚁、瓢虫泥巴，偶尔捣个鸟蛋，捅个马蜂窝，弄个鼻青脸肿。像我这样住在县城里的，虽说是奴仆之家，然而我有二舅给削的长木剑，小姨给做的小短笛，还有大姨给我的野兔子，虽然我从来不喂它，一直是二舅在喂。小舅得了闲就牵着我的手带我到集市上拿铜钱换糖串，比乡下有趣许多倍。  
想到这里，我仿佛生出许多底气，径直朝那一群人走过去，指着虎头：“赵破卢！”咝，好疼，舌头还没痊愈。  
赵破奴回头，看到是我，咧开嘴，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。赵破奴话不多，喜欢笑，我觉得他有点傻气，很好捉弄。  
“我要肘了。”我依依不舍地对小伙伴们说。  
“走？你要去哪？”高不识问。  
“当然四回家。”  
“我会想你的。”赵破奴犹豫着对我这个新结识的哥们表示惋惜。  
想我？我心中狂笑，这么多天还没有被我欺负够？

穿过山川水乡，离陈家渐行渐远。行至一处河畔，围了不少群众，只见一位妇人哭如梨花带雨，纵身便要跳入河中，另有一位少年似乎在劝阻妇人。然而他一不留神没拉住，妇人扑通一声掉进了河里，少年不得不脱了鞋，下水救人。  
“这两个人好有趣！”我捧腹大笑。  
娘亲的脸色发白，两道好看的眉蹙在一起，自从我见到她，她一直是这般心事重重，很少开口说话。  
小姨兜头给了我一个招呼：“小孩子家不要胡乱言语。”


	2. 初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平阳长公主送卫青和卫子夫入宫，顺便预定霍去病。

春色满园，莺飞草长，柳叶梢头，落英缤纷。平阳侯曹时去封地收租，按理说下人们可以喘一口气，可平阳府突然更加忙碌起来。听说，一个很厉害的人物，也就是长公主的弟弟要来串门。大孩子们说起这个女主人的弟弟，脸上无不充满崇拜的表情。  
门口的车马仪仗派头还挺大，估计是京城里的大官。娘亲也去帮忙，就连那给我买糖串的小舅都被拉去厨房打下手。看着因为马匹太多喂不过来而手忙脚乱一头汗的二舅，我还是别打扰他的好。

女主人为了不出差错，专门遣了个管事看住我们这些仆人的小孩不许捣乱，可是我们说好了今天下午在院子里蹴鞠。  
在家蹲着多闷哪，我溜达到院子里，没想到碰上个有阵子没见的朋友。  
“襄哥哥，你居然也在！”我飞扑到他身上。  
“去病！”曹襄一脸惊喜。  
曹世子乃平阳侯曹时的独子，性格不太像他的娘亲，更接近于他爹曹时。曹时本人非常和蔼可亲、平易近人，以至于收个租子都需要亲自去。曹襄也是愿意和我们这些下人的孩子一起玩，让我们唤他“哥哥”。  
曹襄一转手把身后那只皮鞠藏得老远。  
“去病，你还太小，玩蹴鞠怕伤了你。”  
“不，我要玩！”我抱住曹襄的大腿不放。其他孩子趁机围上来，轻松窃取了他手中的皮鞠。  
“好吧，”曹襄听了听不远处嘈杂丝竹之声，许是觉得熊孩子喧哗亦无碍，叹口气，摆出他大哥的派头，“不过今日宴席之人特殊，你们切不可托大，玩得过火。若是被人发现，惹恼了客人，我可不会给你们求情。”  
管事摇摇头。世子发话了，他岂有置喙余地。  
小伙伴们抢了球，一哄而散。  
“去病，你个子小，就为我们守门吧。”  
“好吧。”又是个子小，再说我能有什么办法，我已经努力在长高了。谁叫我是这群孩子中最小的，若是换了赵破奴那群乡下野娃，我就可以欺负欺负他们。  
曹襄起初并没有打算参战的意思，见我们玩得兴起，亦技痒难耐。他毕竟是和京城公子们踢过球的人，果然身手不凡。  
这球有点高了，我够不着。  
嗯，这个准头不错，正中下怀。  
咦，这是要往哪里踢？  
眼前飞过一道弧线，划过高高的院墙。一瞬间，丝竹声歌舞声全消失殆尽，只听皮鞠“蹦蹦哒哒”滚了进去，格外刺耳。  
只安静了这一刻便有人喊：“护驾！”随即是一阵兵器出鞘的金属声。  
“罪魁祸首”曹襄愣在原地，额头冒出许多冷汗。小伙伴们见势不妙，立刻一哄而散。  
哼，一只鞠而已，至于吓成这样吗？

“这是怎么回事？”隔壁传来一声质问，声音低沉而威严。即使我身在别院，也能感到一瞬间宴会正厅气氛的压抑与凝重。  
只听得有人回复：“君上小心，恐是暗器。”  
有必要这么夸张么？不过是一个客人罢了，不过是孩子的玩具，不过是被踢进了客场，哪里就成了什么暗器，莫名其妙。你们这些菜鸟，倒是还没我这个你们口中的“小毛孩”胆子大。  
“弟弟，这不是暗器，想是孩子们玩乐不小心。”女主人的声音含着压抑的怒火，想是已猜出了皮鞠的主人，只听她吩咐侍者，“管事呢？去把管事找来。”  
我知道曹襄平时最喜欢这只皮鞠了，我要帮他拿回来。不等管事起身，我回头对曹襄绽开一个灿烂的笑容。  
“我去捡。”  
***

偷偷探出半个身子，我先窥视一下敌情。哇，这里何时如此气派过？每个人的桌上堆满这么多好吃的，还有这么多漂亮阿姨。  
前排调琴的是小姨呀，小姨的婉声晋语那么悦耳，为什么不接着唱呢？我喜欢听你唱《桑中》呢。二舅在门口杵着干嘛，何不趁混乱顺几个甜饼吃，唉，还真是老实人。  
那些侍卫，请快放下手中的剑，可别让客人觉得我们平阳府养着一帮舞刀弄枪的恶人。  
嘿嘿，女主人气色好差，我被她这么盯着都觉得晦气。  
哎你们别都看着我啊，皮鞠呢？  
曹襄的皮鞠静静地躺在小姨的琴桌下。  
尽量无视满座宾朋惊讶的目光，我一本正经地向主客方向行大礼，模仿管事平时说话的语气：“打扰各位，我来取鞠。”语毕，众目睽睽之下，我开心地朝着皮鞠一路小跑。

却有人自上座而起，弯下腰，先于我捡起了那只鞠。  
一抬头，对上一双深邃的眼睛，犹如一泓秋水，深沉望不到底。高挺的鼻梁，入鬓的剑眉，精心修整的发髻，两片薄唇好看的抿在一起。他身着黑丝绸中衣。我盯着他头上那顶黑色纱冠目不转睛，心里暗暗研究一顶冠帽如何能弯成那种弧度。  
我猜，这个人就是长公主的弟弟。他比我见过的人都要高大，身材欣长，约莫十七八岁的光景，却天生携带着一股低气压，所过之处横扫众人。即使他不开口说话，一举一动也能绷紧周围人的神经。被这种人居高临下地看着，仿佛一座大山矗立在面前，相比之下自己那么渺小，对方又酷又冷，皮鞠在他的手里，会不会不还给我？会不会挨一顿呵斥？  
我俩大眼瞪小眼互相看了一会儿，对方嘴角微微翘了翘，眼中深沉的秋水泛起了澜漪。  
“你叫什么名字？”把皮鞠递给我时，他缓缓开口。  
“去病。”  
我夺了球转身就跑，忽略了身后众人惊讶的抽气声，和二舅小姨焦急的呼唤声。  
***

许是白天玩累了，当晚我睡得很香。不过我还记得二舅教我习武的日子。  
二舅说，习武要从娃娃抓起，第二天我起了一个早，兴冲冲地取了墙上的木剑，溜达去舅父的房间。  
“二舅呢？”我摇醒还赖在床上的小舅。  
“不知道。”小舅揉揉睡眼，翻个身面朝榻里继续睡。  
“那大舅呢？”  
“大舅上工去了。”小舅咕哝。  
“你确定不知道二舅去哪里吗？他说好的要教我练剑呢！”   
“二哥昨晚没回来过夜。”  
没回来？昨晚上宴会吃坏肚子吗？枉费我起个大早。  
算了，我的肚子也在咕咕叫，想必小姨已经做好了早餐，正等着我呢！我们卫家的人，手艺都不错，想到大姨做的疙瘩汤，二舅做的刀削面，小姨做的馕饼，我的口水就自动哗哗往下流。

三步并作两步我奔向厨房，居然只有一个负责生火的小子！  
我获得了早起奖励：两碗冷粥。  
悻悻地捧着粥碗回到屋里，趁娘亲喝粥的空档，我把冻得凉凉的小脸钻到娘亲怀里，用她熟悉的体温温暖我自己。  
人都跑到哪里去了！不守信用啊我的舅父。  
***

暖阳照在身上，一扫之前冬季的萧索。  
裙裾轻摆，凤钗轻摇，平阳府的女主人出现在下人住的地方。娘亲正在洗衣服，而我在和一帮孩子比赛捏蚂蚁。  
长公主看见我，面上浮出笑容，径直向我走来。我抬头撞见她的眼神，顿觉大事不妙——莫不是因为昨天闯的祸，她要惩罚我？我急忙三步并作两步跑回房间，躲到床底下。  
“咳……咳……”  
娘亲用还粘着皂角的手从床下揪出灰头土脸的我，迎面正对上女主人的目光。她见我如此狼狈模样，一双柳叶眉弯下来，笑声如悦耳的铃铛。  
“去病，谢谢你。”她开口。  
“啥？”她居然谢我？那她不会责备我了？我眨眨眼睛，确定我没有听错。  
女主人笑着伸出手，揪我脑袋上的两个小发揪，抹去我两颊的脏灰，等差不多摆弄够了才缓缓开口：“你的眼睛的确和青儿很像，亮晶晶的。”  
我任她搓圆捏扁，只要她没打算责罚我，一切好说。我也没去纠正她，我的眼睛当然是像我娘，怎么会像二舅。  
“这孩子挺早慧的，”女主人脸色渐渐严肃，“等你大一些，本宫便送你去读书。”

平阳长公主自庭院中招来众人，宣布我们卫家人从今天起，脱离奴籍，为自由人，手续已经着人去办，以后我们可以和平民一样尊称她为长公主。  
娘亲跪送长公主离开，我捂着被揉的生疼的脸。女主人今天吃错药了吗？尽说些奇奇怪怪的话。“奴籍”是什么？京城里来的人说的话总是很深奥的样子，她准是在表扬我昨晚舍生取义救她儿子的大无畏英雄气概。  
变成平民后，我们一家依旧相亲相爱地住在平阳府。说实在话，一时半会，既没有地方可去，也没有钱置宅。  
天公不作美，尚未入夏却天气暴热，今年的庄稼收成怕是要受影响。我和小伙伴们去田里薅草，回来背上火辣辣的，娘亲替我打了井水，清凉的井水敷在背上时我打了个颤。这份工作令我想起赵破奴他们，据说太原以北最近不太平，只希望他们安好。  
大姨回院时，身后跟着平阳府的大管家。  
卫家已经好一阵子没这么热闹过。二舅和小姨一失踪就是一年，关于他们当初为什么要离开我，娘亲的说法是我调皮，他们不要我了。不过娘亲的话我没往心里去，我知道他们不会不要我的，他们一定很思念我，就像我经常思念这两个陪伴我长大的亲人。  
听说小姨被一个叫陛下的人带回家，这个陛下住在京城里，是天底下最大的官。二舅倒是一直没有消息，没消息就是好消息，希望他平安。  
管家说了很多话，大姨和娘亲认真地听着。虽然我听不懂那一串之乎者也，大姨脸上的喜悦告诉我绝对是一桩大好事。  
很快我就感受到了大失所望的滋味——大姨说，等到我过了生辰，公主就送我去拜夫子。  
拜夫子？上学堂？我的志向可是练好武功，将来当大侠客！这就是大人们对我调皮捣蛋的惩罚吧？怎么没有人理睬我的无助，我的哀嚎？真是好事不常有，坏事天天碰！  
***

娘亲替我穿上公主为我量身定制的深衣。有一点必须承认，对于读书其实我也有些期待和好奇。  
“我要去见夫子啦，明天再找你们玩！”我挥挥手，将小伙伴们艳羡的目光抛在身后。我是他们中间唯一一个早早脱了奴籍的。变成平民对我来说，除了拿出来炫耀，惹哥们儿羡慕，日子照旧，没甚区别。唯一开心的是，卫家的几位长辈不用再做辛劳繁重的活计，管事也不再对他们颐指气使。  
长公主的车马停在院门口。虽然当今天子不允许把马车装饰得珠光宝气富丽堂皇，可是平阳长公主就是有办法把那些鲜亮的花纹、变幻的釉彩运用到车体上，路人甚至不用看车牌，就知道这是平阳侯府的马车。  
京城嫁过来的公主颇有大户人家的风范，我曾听别人送给长公主的赞词曰“雍容华贵，香氛美妙，声音婉转，一举一动轻柔连贯，做事拿捏分寸恰到好处。诗有云：高山仰止，景行行止。”平日里不觉得，当我坐在她的身边时，对于这些溢美之词就有了很好的理解。  
然而今日，公主脸上似有愁云；注意到她望向车夫的眼神，我觉得我知道她在想什么。  
长公主嫁到平阳府时，正是如花似玉的年龄。二舅是个美少年，在平阳府里小有名气，长公主欣赏他，命他做骑童，每天驾着平阳府特色的花里胡哨的马车到处跑。二舅自从十二岁开始为公主赶马车，一做就是三年，除了需要起夜喂马，二舅的工作简直是全府最轻松的，所以才会有空教我练剑。  
长公主喜欢出门走动，久而久之二舅在河东也混了个脸熟，路人见了他就会说，哦，这是平阳侯府的车夫。二舅离开后，平阳侯曹时招募了新的车夫，不过长公主似乎一直对这个新车夫不甚满意。看着长公主盯着车夫后脑勺发呆的样子，我猜她也像我一样在思念二舅呢。  
大人之间的感情太复杂，我一届小童插不上话，但若有人胆敢在外面说二舅的闲话，我第一个不饶他。  
“从前那个小车夫怎么好久不见，是不是死了。”前段时间仆人院两个丫头如此这般窃窃私语，我狠狠地踹了她们每人一个脚印，看着她们惊叫地跑开。  
丫头们向长公主告状说我踢她们，公主问我可有此事，我恶狠狠地回答，她们咒我二舅！要不是后来公主找借口把两个丫头先后辞退，我可要逮着机会好好捉弄她们一番。这些新来的丫头可不知道二舅之前有多可怜，小时候被外祖母送到北面很远很远的，比陈掌家还远的北山里去牧羊，因为二舅爹郑季住在那里。他给郑家那群懒人做放羊娃好几年，直到为外祖母吊丧时才偷偷返回平阳府。二舅曾表示，他一辈子都不想再回生父郑家。  
再接下来的事就是我不久前听说的，二舅被一个叫窦太主的恶女人抓走，差点儿性命不保。我们卫家要钱钱没有，要穷光蛋一箩筐，居然绑架我二舅，这女人脑子一定进水了。不过后来我听人私下议论，窦太主和平阳长公主貌似有些过节，可能她绑架二舅不是为了钱财啰？  
还好二舅吉人自有天相，他几个京城的朋友把他救了下来。据说这事还惊动了陛下，俗话说官大一级压死人，陛下就给二舅赏了官职，保证他的人身安全。前几日大舅也离开平阳府去了京城，因为陛下也赏了大舅一个同样的官职，这样我们卫家一下就有两个官，大舅和二舅可以互相有个照应，别人也不好再欺负他们。  
陛下好厉害。小姨真是我们卫家的福星。


	3. 赐婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈掌本以为救了个累赘，结果鸡犬升天。平阳长公主总往京城跑，刘彻表示十分不满，心道人都已经送我了皇姊怎么还余心不死。老婆精神出轨，曹时只有哀叹。

正当我的思绪如野马一般万里狂奔的时候，马车突然停住，我一个没坐稳就飞了出去。总算明白为什么公主不喜欢这个车夫了！  
话说我要拜的这个夫子，是河东郡最博学多识的儒学大家，在平阳府的学堂教课，平民没有资格拜他为师，因此劳烦长公主亲自送我前来。听曹襄描述，常夫子很严很凶，只要不顺他的意就会被打手心，基于心里小小的恐慌，我决定拽着公主的衣裾亦步亦趋。  
常夫子自高堂之上踱下，与公主客套寒暄一番之乎者也，这老先生笑眯眯的，并没有曹襄说的那么凶神恶煞，我不禁想拽拽他一抖一抖的山羊胡子，可惜够不着。  
“去病，不得对夫子无礼。”长公主拍去我伸在半空的手。  
“不碍事，”常夫子乐呵呵地说，颇为自豪地捻捻胡须，“想当年小世子也爱揪老夫这一把胡子。”  
此言一出，长公主面色黑一阵青一阵。我连忙拱手朝夫子打招呼：“夫子好！”  
“好好好，”夫子埝着胡子点点头，问我，“贤侄如何称呼？”  
“我叫去病。”  
“这孩子，本宫方才叮嘱过你，回答问题时要加上敬语‘回夫子的话’。”公主点了一下我的额头，转身对常夫子道，“不错，这是陛下身边卫夫人的外甥，姓霍，全名霍去病。”  
霍去病？是在说我吗？我不解地仰视着公主——我爹不是姓去么？  
不过既然公主如此回答夫子，必然有她的道理。我向夫子拱手，恭敬道：“回夫子的话，学生霍去病，见过夫子。”  
“老夫起初担忧贤侄年少，今日一见，方觉贤侄颇具灵性，日后定成人中龙凤。”夫子捋捋胡须，似乎对我很满意，“贤侄乃卫夫人之亲，承蒙公主之托，老夫今日便收为学徒。”  
公主一双柳叶眉弯弯：“去病，快跪下。三拜之礼后，常夫子便是你的师傅，日后教习礼乐书数，你可要认真刻苦，莫辜负夫子的一片心意。”  
***

我最近比较烦。  
每周一三五日在平阳府上和师哥们一起学习孔孟之道，二四日陪曹世子练习骑马射箭，我年龄太小，射御基本只有看的份，顺便帮帮清扫场地。周六得着一天休沐，便带着人上房揭瓦，做公子哥儿的日子，过得好不潇洒快活。根据我亲身体会，那位知识渊博的常夫子的确不是一位凶神恶煞的老师，甚至可以说是和蔼可亲，打手心也不是很疼，为什么其他学生每次被打手心都鬼哭狼嚎的？  
知了在枝头上不厌其烦地叫着，偶尔一点点热风都仿似是老天的恩赐。常夫子在堂上兀自摇头晃脑，底下学生却在各自分神。  
我觉得烦躁，不是因为被夫子逼着读那些之乎者也，也不是上学太辛苦，实在是最近发生了一连串事情。

二舅差点遇害的消息传回平阳府后，舆论哗然。某日早晨曹襄来学堂时眼圈红红的，原来当日晨膳时，长公主同平阳侯发生了激烈的争吵，曹时拂袖而去，公主摔碎了好几个碗碟。曹襄透露他父母最近经常吵架，曹时的身体一直不太好，如今亦是雪上加霜。而长公主似乎并不很在乎夫君的病情，近一年来得着机会便回京城公主府小住，只可怜了曹世子，每天生活在惊惧之中。  
公主从京城带回来一则喜讯：小姨有了身孕，也就是说，我要有表弟了。陛下全家人都很高兴，非常豪迈的给了我们卫家大把的赏赐，据小舅说，估计超过一千金。  
好戏还在后头。  
陛下亲赐了大姨与公孙贺的婚事。公孙家是世家，有军功，公孙贺从前是太子舍人，如今为太仆，位列九卿。此人不仅身份显贵，而且动作神速，前脚遣媒人来走了个过场，后脚送至平阳府的聘礼便堆砌如小山，毫不吝啬，我生平第一次见到大姨羞红了脸。此次联姻在平阳府内传为佳话。

一夜暴富的我依旧很烦。  
前面提到的那些个事儿统统无关痛痒，有一件事却令我心神不宁。陈掌虽为布衣佃户，出生倒也不简单，经查户籍，祖上居然是开国功勋陈平。于是陛下大喜，擢升他为太原太守，秩比千石，置新宅，赐婚，御赐聘礼，这一切都是为了让我娘亲可以风风光光嫁到陈家。  
我望着房梁上的一张蜘蛛网发呆。卫家一夜之间鸡犬升天，喜事连连，最不开心的当属我这个小毛孩。  
陈掌要成为我的继父了，他会对娘亲好吗？  
——应该会吧，娘亲看起来很喜欢他的样子。  
陈老妪还会欺负娘亲吗？  
——应该不会吧，人只是仗势才会欺人。  
小姨要有自己的孩子了，她很快就会忘了我吧？  
——应该，不会吧……  
我带着满腔对未来的不确定性，在学子的朗朗颂声中，趴在书案上睡着了。  
***

又是向阳花盛开的季节。迎亲队伍最前方，骑在高头大马上神采飞扬的红衣男子，便是新太守陈掌。与记忆中不同的是，两年前他曾是满脸愁容的一届乡野之民，以为一生只能在田间碌碌，与大小琐事纠葛。如今天降鸿福，做了父母官，一夜间飞黄腾达，其精气神竟令人认不出来了。夫子说，芝兰修芳，君子修德，我才不要和陈掌一样有点钱有个官就嘚瑟。虽然如今我也有了自己的小金库，我还是坚定不移地要做大侠客。  
娘亲身着鲜红的嫁衣，披着大红的盖头，被搀扶着缓步走上辇轿。我钻进车里，娘亲偷偷把喜帕掀开，我们四目相对。我永远也忘不了此时娘亲脸上绽放的，我之前从未见过的满溢笑意和幸福泪光。

太守娶妻，炮竹声声，锣鼓喧天，歌舞升平，三教九流，面子光彩。娘亲已经被迎进了洞房，等待属于自己的幸福，继父不断应酬着来敬酒的宾客，唯一能和我说说话的小舅，见着好酒喝了个烂醉，冲天酒气令我食不下咽。我在陈家根本是个多余的人，陈家那些亲戚恨我姓霍不姓陈，巴不得我被留在平阳府，不出现才好。  
我靠着院墙根坐下，背后是大人的世界，那些纷杂的喧嚣和酒气，不属于我。宴席之上，一个小孩子溜开应该也没人会注意吧。  
不远处几个人，看衣着打扮像是逃荒避祸的灾民，在门口争相乞食。  
我自觉的往外头挪了挪。  
“什么人？”  
阴影里探出两颗脑袋。看他们凶神恶煞的样子，我感觉不妙刚要跑开，便被他们截了去路。我戒备地摆出打架的架势，孰料，为首的大个子在看清我的脸后，露出了欣喜的表情。  
“你是——去病？”  
“你是谁？”这人居然认识我！  
“我是赵破奴，你不记得了？”大个子指指伙伴，“他是高不识。”  
“原来是你们！”记忆中的人终于和眼前的两张脸重合，我抑制不住喜悦，在他俩肩上一人捶了一拳。  
赵破奴眉眼间已经长开，隐约可见一个浓眉大眼的英俊小哥。高不识个子也窜了不少，比起第一次见到他，鼻梁更高，眼窝更深。  
“高不识，你长得越来越不像汉人啦。”我开玩笑。  
“废话，我是半个匈奴人。”小高对新伙伴问出这样的问题已经见惯不怪。  
“鬼鬼祟祟的，你们躲在这里干什么？”我好奇道。  
赵破奴一指角落里两根蜡烛和月光中的几个碗碟：“看，这些都是我们刚蹭来的吃的。早就打听到今天新县官在此大办宴席，我们就装作别人家的小孩子溜进去，吃个流水席。”  
我定睛一看，果然，盛食用的正是刚才宴会上用的陶碟陶碗。  
高不识递给我一只勺子：“去病吃过饭没，不如我们分你一份。”  
“还以为你们在这儿祭祀呢。”我望望这几盘来自流水席的清粥冷饭，摇摇头，“宴席是我继父摆的，不如你们随我进去，去上席拿些好吃的，这些清汤寡水，不吃也罢。”  
“你继父？太守大人？”两人比划着，惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
“没错。”我点点头。  
“认识你这个小弟真值得，咱们还等什么，快走吧。”言毕，二人每人扛起一个包裹在肩头。  
我见他们居然背着包袱，不禁好奇：“出来蹭吃的还带着身家行头？”  
赵破奴摇头：“家里人非要求我们随身备着轻便行装，准备随时跑路，我俩是偷溜出来玩的。”  
“跑路？”我不解。  
“去病你住在南方有所不知，今年北地热旱，收成不好，匈奴人劫掠了雁门，所到之处尸横遍野，再无人烟。”  
高不识听得赵破奴说“匈奴人”，耸了耸肩。而我打了个寒战——雁门在太原以北，恰好是我二舅昔日牧羊的地方。若那里遭匈奴入侵且屠城，便意味着我二舅爷郑季那一家老小，恐怕也遭了这无妄之灾。平阳府一直没有收到关于他们的消息，有可能已经遇害了。  
赵破奴见我面露惊惧之色，拍拍我的肩：“太原有驻军，应该不会有事，你看太守大人还在大吃大喝娶老婆——”  
高不识狠狠地踩在赵破奴脚背上。  
“对不起去病，我不是有意这么说的。”赵破奴不好意思地挠挠头。  
“跟我走吧，”我摆摆手表示不介意，“再不走鸡腿什么的就被吃完了。”  
赵破奴的说法，我并不同意。太原有驻军，雁门也有驻军。今年收成不好，匈奴既能抢掠雁门，下次收成更差的时候，他们就能来劫掠太原。  
***

再见到娘亲是第二天晌午。我来拜见父母时，娘亲和继父尚未下榻，快到午饭时间，二人才洗漱完毕，相携出了洞房。陈家老妪，也就是我的继外祖母坐于上尊位，右边依次是娘亲，小舅，我。左边则是陈掌——和一个小孩。  
陈掌和娘亲在那里你侬我侬，眉来眼去。我和小孩大眼瞪小眼。昨天人多，我不记得有见过这个小孩。  
“你是谁？”我踢他凳子。  
“你又是谁？”他回踢我。  
“来，为父给你们介绍一下。”陈掌示意我们不要打架，“霍去病，你是哥哥；陈宣，你是弟弟。你们自今日起便是兄弟，要兄友弟恭，相亲相爱。”  
我指着陈宣：“我才不要和他相亲相爱呢！”说完一脚踹翻了他的凳子。  
陈宣咧嘴，嚎啕大哭：“我不要后妈！哇——”  
午饭就在大人们的各种慌乱中，和“去病不得调皮”之类的轰炸中，草草结束了。  
***

小舅启程回平阳府，我偷偷地藏在他的车座底下，等出了太原县，才钻出来，吓了小舅一个激灵。  
“去病，谁让你跑出来的！”小舅急忙命令马车原地掉头。  
“我不想回去。”我沮丧地说。唉，早知道就再坚持一会儿，等走远一些再出来。  
小舅在我额间弹了一下。  
“你必须回去。”  
“不回。那里不是我的家。”  
“可是二姊已经嫁到陈家了呀，去病难道舍得离开你的娘亲？”  
“不舍得也没办法，我不喜欢那里，他们对我不好。”我撇撇嘴。自从结婚后，娘亲生活的重心严重向陈掌偏移，剩下一部分用来哄那爱哭的继子陈宣，最后那部分用来教训我，胁迫我老老实实地接受继父和继弟。  
从前，我是被卫家宠着的孩子，如今到了陈家，我在娘亲心目中更像一个透明的人，一个妨碍她融入陈家的，扯后腿的私生子。如果我的存在，会使娘亲被陈家的那些亲戚轻蔑和奚落，那么我就不应该选择陈家作为我的容身之所。  
小舅沉默了一会，问我：“那你回平阳府能做什么？”  
“回学堂继续上学，做一个有用之人。”我想了想说，“总之我不想呆在陈家。”  
“也好，那你就跟我回去吧。”小舅终于同意了我的想法。  
这是我第一次离家出走。也算不上不辞而别，临走时我我给母亲和继父留下了一封书信，在信中向他们辞行。我想我的字迹并不是特别歪歪扭扭，他们应该看得懂。我的离开，也许对他们来说都是好事。今生我亲眼目睹了娘亲的幸福，那么就让我远远的看着他们有情人终成眷属吧。  
***

秋风吹散了平阳府里浓浓的草药味，大夫每日进出，下人脸色难看，想是平阳侯曹时的身体再度抱恙。管家说，长公主已经带着世子回公主府去住。   
怀里揣了几个馕饼，我闷闷不乐地坐在门槛上。曹襄不在，自然常夫子和骑射师傅都不在，我一心向学的念头统统泡了汤。  
“已经回来了，怎么还是不开心？”小舅从我怀里顺走一个馕饼。  
我瑟缩，秋风有点冷。  
“半年前平阳府还那么热闹，现在人都走光了，这么冷清我不习惯。”  
“我倒是有一个想法。”小舅嘴里塞满了馕饼，“听说哥哥们在京师置了一份新宅邸，不如你跟我去投奔他们吧。”  
“真的？”我看小舅的目光中充满了期冀。  
小舅点头：“你舅我早就想去京师逛逛了。”  
“等我，我这就去收拾包袱。”我一路小跑奔回自己的房间。


	4. 未央

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫家人的方位感得到遗传。王太后一语成谶，卫子夫也连生三个女儿才得着儿子。

晡时的太阳照在脸上，秋风吹乱满头青丝。沿着吕梁山东麓，一天一夜的脚程，小舅带着我顺利走出河东郡，坐上了黄河渡船。这是我第一次坐这么大的渡船，远远望去，波涛滚滚，河面千帆竞发，迎着日入时分的漫天落霞，甚为壮丽。  
黄河之水九曲十八弯，经过黄土高原，在此处触底回旋，形成了两大平原：东面的河东平原，和西面的关中平原，而一道渭水将关中平原分割成南北两片。渭水北面名为左冯翊，西面名为右扶风，渭水南面就是京兆尹，三地合称为“三辅”。我们的目的地——京师，就坐落在渭水南岸。诗经有云：我送舅氏，曰至渭阳，何以赠之，路车乘黄。当年秦康公过此地送重耳回晋，今日我和小舅自晋地而来过此处进京，一来一回，心境恐怕是天壤之别。  
过了黄河，就进入了关中平原。比起河东，关中积累了秦汉百年富庶，因而更加繁华。下了船就进入华阴县，著名的险山华山应该就在附近，舅甥俩起了玩心，便想打听打听华山的方位，谁料晋地口音和关中口音鸡同鸭讲了半天我们也没找到华山。  
“下次再去吧，赶路要紧。”小舅安慰我，“以后有的是机会。”  
***

沿着渭水南岸一直向西，一天一夜后，终于抵达京师。关中不愧是鱼米之乡，京城不愧为美食之都。漫步在东街小巷，虽说已经吃过干粮，我还是被阵阵香气吸引住，不愿前行。  
小舅为我买了个香喷喷的肉饼，顺便询问摆摊的：“师傅，您知道卫家在哪儿吗？”  
“卫家？你是问新晋的卫夫人？”  
“是啊，我是她的弟弟，来京城看望她。”小舅道。  
“哈，又来个弟弟！”未待煎饼师傅答话，粥摊上传来一阵大笑，只见一人放下碗筷踱至面前，将我俩上下打量一番，用晋语道，“自从甥媳妇儿有了身孕，日日皆有你们这种乡里人往京城跑，谎称是卫家的三姑六戚。”  
此人身着素色京式深衣，用料上乘，却在这平民粥摊上食用早餐，一副落魄贵族的样子。况且他衣冠不正，发髻散乱，一绺山羊胡子，身材短小精悍，却用那两只如黑豆般漆黑的眼珠盯着我们，眼睛里透出精明的光。  
“怪人，不要理他。”小舅拽了我，快步离开。  
“莫不是被本侯戳穿，恼羞成怒不成？”欠扁的笑声回荡在京城大街上。

我们继续往前走，又接着问了几个路人才知道，卫夫人得宠之事已传遍京师，陛下为显恩惠，已于城东为卫家置宅。京城翻糖师傅的手艺比我们那儿好很多，我央着小舅买了一个老鼠翻糖，沿着东街一路边吃边走，当巍峨的城墙映入眼帘时，便到达路北一户新宅，匾额上书“衛府”二字。  
“大清早敲门做甚？”家仆打着哈欠探出头。  
小舅拱手道：“我找卫长子。”  
“不在。”家仆摇头。  
“卫青在吗？”  
家仆疑惑道：“你是什么人？”  
“我是他弟弟。”小舅道。  
“我是他外甥。”我也叉了腰。  
“小孩子一边玩去。”家仆瞅瞅我们，不耐烦地挥挥手，便要将门合上。  
小舅伸出膝盖抵住门，我乘机往门缝里挤。  
“哎你们做什么？出去出去。”  
家仆话音未落，内屋门吱呀一声被推开，一位翩翩佳公子踱门槛而出。其人个头颇高，身着浅青色中衣，宽肩窄腰，身型矫健，走路带风，衣襟摇摆，气势逼人。待人走的近了，便可见其青丝束于头顶，未冠，由一根白簪固定，高鼻深目，神采飞扬，与家丁的哈欠连天形成鲜明对比。此人眉型和平阳长公主的眉相似，眉尾弯出个好看的弧度，坚毅中透出韧性，威严中透出温和。见到我们，来人的神情由疑惑转为欣喜。   
“步广，去病，你们怎么来了？”  
“想二哥了呗。”小舅飞奔而去，一头冲进来人的怀里。  
“什么时候到的？”二舅欣喜道，“怎么也不通知我一声，我好安排去接你们。”  
“这不平安到达了吗？”小舅为自己的认路本领洋洋得意。  
我戒备地看着他们兄弟相逢，记忆中二舅的脸已经模糊不清，单记得他穿着仆人的衣装，教我练剑的翩翩身影，而眼前这位京城少爷貌似身份高贵，气宇轩昂，令我一时犹豫，不敢相认。  
“怎么？去病不记得我了？”二舅轻轻松松把我拎起来，“长高了不少嘛，还蛮沉的！”  
“二哥离开时去病还是个小不点，都快两年没见了，说他能记得二哥你，我才不信呢。”小舅调侃我。  
“去病现在可不是小不点了。”二舅笑着说。  
这令人如沐春风的笑容，只属于二舅。我把头埋在二舅肩胛，找回了熟悉的感觉，顺便将早晨吃的肉饼油和糖渣全数抹在他的漂亮衣服上。  
***

当日大舅侍中，二舅休沐。待安排小舅和我安顿下来，二舅抵挡不住我的强烈要求，答应带我们进长安城内逛一逛。  
一行人自长安城东的清明门入城，南侧便是宏伟的长乐宫。此宫建于大秦兴乐宫之上，孝高皇帝前元五年由丞相萧何始建，历时两年竣工，是长安城里的第一座宫殿。孝高皇帝自此从平成迁都关中，长安城周边地区作为京兆，也就是今早我们逛过的地方。自孝惠皇帝起，天子移居未央宫，孝高吕太后居长乐宫，自此长乐宫被称为“东宫”。如今，长乐宫长信殿是窦太皇太后的起居之所，长秋殿则是天子之母王皇太后之起居，陈皇后的母亲窦太主居馆陶大长公主府。  
长乐宫发生过的最著名事件，便是我最崇拜的的大将军淮阴侯韩信被吕太后以谋反罪斩杀于悬钟之室的惨案。长信殿近期流传的事件，便是窦太主谋害二舅未遂，我们卫家全家一夜间鸡犬升天的八卦。被人绑架，二舅一定遭了很多罪。女人一旦身居高位有了点权势，就专门和优秀的男人过不去么。  
小舅和我趁着守卫没注意，每人在长乐宫墙外踹了一脚，也算是为二舅报仇。二舅瞥见我们的举动，摇头道：“平阳长公主殿下和曹世子也住这儿。”  
“对不起。”我吐吐舌头。  
长乐宫北面有一片很空阔的空地，几乎望不到头，是为皇家禁卫军驻地。宣平门内驻扎着守卫营，东市经营有马场,二舅说他最近一直在这里工作，负责为期门军招兵买马。  
“期门军？我记得二哥之前在上林苑的建章营骑供职。”  
二舅笑得腼腆：“升官了，我现在统管期门军。”  
期门，顾名思义，期诸殿门，是直属天子的禁卫军，行动不受东宫节制，然而规模较小，成员大多是京师、陇西郡和北地郡能骑善射的士人子弟。  
小舅脸上浮现仰慕的神情。  
“哥，不如也给我谋个职位好不好，我也要当兵。”  
“等你到了年龄再说，现在你连战马也跨不上去。”二舅一盆冷水泼下来。  
“我可以当步兵啊！”  
“期门军只收骑兵。”  
“那我去求大哥。”  
“大哥不管招兵的事。”  
“……”

明渠自清明门入，从长乐宫外北侧过武库，流入未央宫北墙。我们一行人沿着明渠继续前行，我一路上东张西望，折服于长安内城的壮丽，小舅则悻悻地跟在后面。  
过了长乐宫，便到达未央宫，此宫亦为萧何所建，落成于长乐宫之后。诗经有云：夜未央，庭燎之光。未央对仗长乐，取“不灭”之吉，“永生”之祥。未央宫又称“西宫”，与太后的东宫相对，为天子起居、办公之处，之上雕梁画栋，镶金嵌玉，亭台楼榭，鳞次栉比，山水沧池，布列其中。  
立于北墙外的一处高地，可见巍峨的前殿。红色琉璃瓦下，是花纹烧砖墙，青色雕花窗，东侧一条巨龙雕塑蜿蜒而出，迎着朝阳吐信。当今天子每一，五日朝见百官，便是在前殿内。  
“去年的这个时候，陛下便是自这前殿送别大汉特使张骞，命其领百人之队，西行寻找大月氏国。”二舅介绍道。  
张骞的故事我听过，这个人自告奋勇西进大漠去寻找大汉盟国，联合抵抗匈奴，他的出行已经在百姓中传了开。百姓一边面赞叹此人勇气可嘉，一面担心此行无用功，茫茫大漠，难以返回。  
未央前正殿，名宣室殿，亦有汉室名人典故。孝文皇帝当年在此面见太中大夫贾谊，询问鬼神之事，治国之方。然贾谊因推行改制遭到弹劾，最后忧郁而死，抱憾终生。  
“大哥和我平时在这里值班。”二舅道。  
“那岂不是离陛下很近？”我惊讶。  
“嗯，很近。”二舅点头。  
宣室殿正北是陈皇后起居的椒房殿。小姨居室位于椒房殿东的漪兰殿。  
“我们去探望小姨吧？”我建议道。  
二舅摇摇头：“今日不可。三姊如今有了身孕，陛下命人严加保护，须待我拿到批文，才能准许你们前往探视。”  
我吐吐舌头，身孕而已，怎么像坐监？

临近长安城西直门，只见一列骑兵身着铠甲，骑在高头大马上，鱼贯而过。铠甲色泛银灰，与长乐、未央两宫门口禁卫军的纯黑色盔甲略有区别，想必这就是期门军的士马。  
为首一蓄着黑髯的高大骑郎，见到二舅跳下马来，诧异地瞧着我俩。  
“卫将军，此二人是？”  
“舍弟步广，外甥去病，”二舅指了指跟在后面垂头丧气的小舅，又指了指我，“他们均是初来乍到，我带他们来长安城里逛逛，开开眼界。”  
又指了那英武骑士对我道：“这位便是期门军副统领公孙敖，也是我的救命恩人。”  
“去病见过公孙副统领。”我心中对此人充满感激。  
“外甥果然像舅。”公孙敖呵呵笑着拿我和二舅比了比，“属下今日尚有军务，改日定会登门拜访贤弟贤侄，顺便讨杯酒喝。”  
“你忙你的，青府上随时恭候。”二舅挥手。

告别公孙敖，我们折道北上，经过许多豪华府邸，和一些空阔的地段，便到达西市。东市负责长安城的马匹交易，西市乃长安城内的高档消费区，专供皇亲国戚，高官贵臣。衣有绫罗绸缎，深衣襦裙；饰有冠玉屐率，镶簪珠宝；书有墨砚简帛，御有鞍鞯缰鞭，琳琅满目，至于价格嘛，自然是令人咋舌。  
出了西直门，便到达长安城外一处景地。放眼望去，满山满林郁郁金黄，夕阳落辉，飞鸟投林。  
二舅道：“此地便是上林苑。皇家围猎之地。”  
小舅和我异口同声：“我们能进去看看吗？”  
二舅很快否定了我们的想法：“立冬时节，猛兽做最后的觅食，还是不要进去的好。”  
***

再见到小姨，是在一个春雪纷飞的日子。前一时辰艳阳高照，下一刻忽而阴霾，先是淅淅沥沥地落雨，不久竟有雪花绵延不断。  
我们已经在卫府住了一阵子，二舅去外地出差，个把月没看到人影。那日大舅进宫当值，小舅原计划携我前去拜访居住于城北茂陵邑的大姨家，遂因大雪封门而不得出。  
夜间风雪渐停，翌日暖阳冉冉，云淡风轻，卫府上下一片白雪皑皑，鸟啼声，积雪消融之声不绝于耳。  
长安城里的未央宫遣来一驾马车，急匆匆将我和小舅接进了宫。  
长乐宫的早晨相对静谧，未央宫的早晨却已官人车马往来不绝，人声嘈杂。马车停在未央宫北司马门，宦者引我们下车南行，路过一高阁，甚是宏伟，阁南一匾额，上书“天祿”二字，我记得这是天子藏经书卷之宝阁。  
沿着北司马道向南，一路行至一处围墙，宦者同侍卫核对符牌后，带我们进了这个叫“永巷”的地方。我认得这里的主殿是皇后寝宫椒房殿，其东面有一小殿，匾曰“漪兰殿”。漪兰殿地处永巷之南，红瓦灰墙，雕花镶树砖嵌；与之一街之隔的椒房殿，则是红瓦红墙，雕龙镶凤砖嵌。两殿遥相呼应，从漪兰殿往椒房殿方向望去，皇后寝宫恢弘耀眼，映照雪光粼粼，分外夺目。  
宦者引我们进漪兰殿，掀起帷帐，未入内便听得一阵婴儿啼哭。小姨半卧于榻上，青丝千缕挂于榻侧，嘴唇因失血而略显苍白，眼中是止不住的喜悦；而坐在床边的恰巧是我们昨日正要去拜访的大姨，她怀中抱着一个哇哇大哭的蜡烛包。小舅同我和两位姨娘均久未见面，一家人如今在这未央宫相见格外亲热。  
“去病，你来啦。”小姨向我招手，“快来看，这是你的小表妹！”  
表妹？不是表弟吗？  
我凑上前，只见一个新生命躺在大姨手中的蜡烛包里，小小的一坨，软软糯糯的，皮肤泛着红色，两颊皱皱的，翘起的鼻头散布着一些小白点，眼睛闭着，眼眶哭得红红的，像是随时要哭断气。  
——原来表妹是这个样子的，好小，好吵。  
我用手指戳戳她小鼻子上的小白点，没想到她很快停止了哭闹，小嘴撅撅，做出要吃奶的样子，试图衔住我的手指。  
小姨惊喜地笑道：“表哥表妹果然是天生一家亲，她喜欢你呢！”  
我缩回手指，暗忖道，我才不要这个皱巴巴的小家伙的喜欢。


	5. 外戚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王太后一语成谶，卫子夫也连生三个女儿才得着儿子。

“皇太后驾到！”  
殿外宦者话音未落，只见数随从开道，一雍容华贵的妇人已进得殿内。  
“皇太后千岁。”众人纷纷跪下，表妹似乎感觉到我离开她，立刻哇哇哭起来。  
“卫夫人辛苦，月子里跪拜就免了。”王太后从大姨手里接过蜡烛包，很是怜爱地抱抱逗逗，蜡烛包也渐渐地不哭了。王太后喜道，“哀家的好孙女乖乖，她不怕生呢！”  
小姨笑道：“自然是因为小公主和祖母最亲。”  
我望望身边屏神静气的姨娘舅父，忽然意识到我居然是卫家小辈中的老大，这只蜡烛包便是我第一个表亲。  
顿时，陈宣弟弟的脸在我眼前一晃而过。  
正在神游中，却听得王太后指着我问：“这孩子是谁？哀家以前没有见过。”  
“这是臣妾姊姊少儿的孩子，名叫霍去病，是小公主的表哥。”  
“原来是霍去病。”太后恍然道，“孩子过来，让哀家看看你。”  
太后知道我？惊讶中我抬起头，恰好望向王太后的眼睛，凤钗轻摇，太后的目光中露出惊讶诧异之色。  
“看看这孩子，果然是你们卫家人。”王太后点点头，“去病，你今年多大了？可曾就学？”  
“回太后的话，去病快五岁了，曾跟着平阳曹世子读书。”我恭敬回道。  
“读书好，读书好，”王太后笑道，“去病既是哀家的外孙，你就继续跟着襄儿在宫里读书吧。”  
在京城也可以跟着曹世子读书，真是不错的待遇。我说过我要做一个有用的人，侠客当不了，我还可以当个将军，像淮阴侯韩信那样的。  
王太后招招手，宫女鱼贯而入。  
“这些是哀家赏给小孙女的，”太后指着呈上的珠宝一一道来，“这些是哀家赏给卫夫人的。”  
檀木的盒子发出幽香，珠宝玉器的光华闪烁。王太后缓缓道：“哀家当年就是在这漪兰殿，先后怀了阳信、南宫、隆虑，直到诞下当今圣上。今日卫夫人为我们刘氏皇朝新添子嗣，哀家甚是欣慰。”  
小姨坐起身，众人跪下一一谢过太后赏赐。  
“时辰不早，哀家明日再来看望你们。”深衣广袖掀起一片金色，太后本已起身，朝宫门走了几步，却又想起什么似地转过身，目光落在我身上。她吩咐待命的宦者，“你们要好好服侍卫夫人，将养好身体，哀家还盼着卫夫人能给哀家早日抱上一个大胖孙子。”  
***

小公主和小姨累了需要歇息，大姨邀请我们去公孙府小坐。将出漪兰殿时，恰逢早朝刚散，身着朝服的官员步行前往未央宫官署各部。  
昨日降雪未消融，我们沿着未央宫通往长乐宫之间的狭道踏雪向东而行。经过未央宫正中，再度望见巍峨的前殿，以及逐渐散去的朝臣宦者。殿外停着两座轿辇，想是尊贵的年长者被留下议事。按规定，年长者可乘轿，而前往其他宫殿、陵邑住宅区、京兆各地官署的官员则须出宫后转乘马车或步辇赶往各地。  
第一次离前殿如此之近，真想有机会进这种威严神圣的地方看一看呢。  
“去病，”大姨仿佛读出了我的心思，“只要用功读书，这前殿迟早有一天会有你的一席之地。”  
“大姨放心，去病会努力的！”

未央宫东司马门外停着公孙府的马车，我挑了帘子四处张望，行至长乐宫阙，一个熟悉的身影吸引了我的注意力。右前方停着一辆深蓝色车马，一位矮小男子刚从长乐宫出来，正踩着宦者的背登上马车。  
“小舅快看，”我大惊，“那不是我们去年来京时，在粥摊上见过的那个落魄贵族吗？”  
“没错，就是他。”小舅笃定道。  
当我们的车马超过了那辆蓝车时，大姨瞥见车前面挂的铭牌后，将车帘子放了下来，命我们回到座位上。  
“莫要再盯着看了，那车里坐的是武安侯。”大姨见叮嘱道，“今后你们若是再碰见武安侯，切记速速低头，莫要言语，免得惹上是非。”  
我心上一凉。方才武安侯阴翳的目光向我们这边投射过来，我不确定他是否认出了我，也不确定他是否还记得小食摊上那两个“假冒”的卫家人。  
***

转眼间该去学堂的日子就近了。之前平阳长公主给我的那些衣服已经穿不下，只是辛苦了小舅替我一路背到京城来。  
“你那几个舅父哪里会了解京城如今流行的样式。”大姨送来常服、深衣、胡服各数套，“这些胡服可都是你大姨父找胡人师傅手工制作的，都是原版胡服，不是汉制胡服哦。”  
那日一行人去往地处长安北部新城区茂陵邑的大姨夫公孙贺府上登门拜访，此府邸建在天子为大姨夫专门划出的一块地皮上，为了迎娶大姨而专门新开的府邸，不久前才修缮完毕。公孙家祖上是匈奴人，大姨公从景皇帝平乱有功，近水楼台，大姨夫幼年时被选为太子舍人，与当今天子是多年的铁哥们。  
大姨夫下巴上蓄着卷卷的短髯，几根棕色的卷发从发冠边缘冒出来，高鼻梁，眼窝深遂，整日里笑呵呵，露出一口白牙。在我眼里，仿佛一个成人版的高不识。  
公孙府内不仅具备我们汉人的一贯品味——占地面积大，镶金嵌玉，山水亭阁，富丽堂皇；而且增添了很多匈奴人的装饰——正厅墙一侧挂有熊头、大角羊头、鹿头，另一侧挂有匈奴人使用的弓、弩、刀、矢，地上铺有豹皮地毯，向北的地方，马厩里养着两匹高大的西域骏马，向南的地方则留有用来烧烤食物的空地。  
大姨夫的一大爱好就是烤肉。盛情难却，今日虽积雪未消，但也得着个艳阳天，为了展示他精湛的厨艺，大姨夫命人在室内生了火炉，请我们两个小子吃了一顿胡式烧烤。匈奴人的烧烤讲究半熟，鹿肉切开虽然还有点血沫，但是鲜嫩有嚼劲，抹上西域胡人那里特产的调味料，味道比汉式的单蒸单煮烹调方法好上百倍。  
不过，这些男人不仅自己吃肉喝酒，还喂我这个小孩子吃不熟的东西，大姨实在看不下去，禁止我多吃烧烤的同时，喂我吃了很多蔬菜。  
***

昨夜我睡得并不好，因为今天要起一个大早，去太学开始我崭新的人生。我躺在床上翻来覆去，幻想着太学的学堂，太傅的样貌，太师的长相，同学的面孔，既兴奋又紧张。  
当今天子尚无皇子，太学堂便面向十岁以下的皇族、贵族新生，不分年龄，一起上课，学习周礼、算数、乐理、五经、射箭、御马等课程，其中算数一科为分级授课。太子随时可能会降生，这里就相当于未来太子舍人的预备班。平阳府的学堂其实就是仿照太学堂而设，只不过服务的是平阳侯世子。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，就听到二舅的敲门声。  
“小懒猪，起来上学啦，第一天不能迟到。”  
“吵死了。”小舅把头闷进被子里。我姑且认为这是小舅的嫉妒，因为我被皇太后特许进太学读书，而他只能跟着兵器师傅学匠技。  
二舅端着水盆进到我和小舅准备长期霸占的客房，帮睡眼朦胧的我洗了脸，梳了两个揪揪，穿上里三层外三层的深衣，喂我吃了些馕饼，又把剩下的馕饼连同笔墨竹简一起塞到我的小红书箱里。家仆牵来二舅的坐骑，将书箱拴在马屁股一侧。  
二舅把我送上马背坐好，自己翻身跳上来。这期间我一直被二舅抱着，浑浑噩噩睡眼惺忪，直到听得一声“坐稳喽！”二舅提了缰绳，枣红马蹬蹬蹄子，开心地向皇宫方向一路哒哒小跑。

进了未央宫北门，便是上次见到的天禄阁，过了天禄阁便是另一座塔式建筑，匾曰“石渠阁”。太学位于两阁之间的太庙。  
“去病，这里！”远远的就看见曹襄向我招手。  
“襄哥哥！”见到好朋友在这里，我欣喜地飞奔而去，宫殿间顿时响起一阵回声，惊飞起一群长安麻雀。  
“不可以再喊哥哥哦，要称‘世子’。”二舅拎着书箱追在我身后，“切记，在宫里要称呼别人尊称。”  
“太好了，你也转来这里上学了。”曹襄拉着我的手往太庙里跑，转弯便差点儿撞上了太傅。  
“不可以跑哦，穿着深衣奔跑会摔着的。”二舅无奈地摇头笑道。  
此时天子未立太子，是以夫子称太傅，教授春秋孔孟，四书五经。太学太傅即中大夫庄助，据二舅说，此人乃天子最信任的文臣，博学多识，能言善辩，东瓯对闽越一战凭三寸不烂之舌说动朝廷出兵，并成功持节调兵。天子将庄太傅类比战国时期辅佐君王的说客，称赞此人颇有真才实干，并非表面功夫、绣花枕头。  
二舅与庄太傅相熟，两人见面寒暄一番，说了一些“虽然年龄小但是请严加管教”之类的话。太傅拱手告辞二舅，领了我进太庙，令我先面向东，也就是鲁国曲阜方向，三拜孔圣人。再面向北，拜赵绾和王臧两位贤者的灵位。赵、王二位是推行儒家学说的先驱，常夫子向学生提到过他们。然而短短时间内二人竟做了新政失败的替死冤魂，令人扼腕。太傅用带着楚地口音的关中话，语重心长地说了一大通，大意是希望他的学生能够继承赵、王遗志，用功读书，将来协助天子发扬光大儒家学说。  
待太傅领我出得庙堂，曹襄在外间等得焦急，已先行去往学堂。我拎着书箱，亦步亦趋地跟在太傅身后。

我的太学第一课，在哈欠连天中度过。太傅的口音我不大听得懂，只能坐在角落里，无聊地翻着手中几本书简。咦，《公羊传》，这是什么书？再拿起一本，《周官》，这书又是讲什么的？翻了半天我也没找到《论语》。而且，这些书简上的字显然不是我所熟悉的那些圆圆的小篆体，而是京城通用的方块块隶书，瞪着看了半天，我几乎一个都不认得。  
郁闷地环视四周，这些学子要么是皇室宗亲，要么是官家子弟，衣冠色素却料价不菲，神气倨傲且不易亲近，读书时也不似河东那些学子摇头晃脑，而是始终保持正襟危坐。  
同窗学童中最小的看起来也有六岁，他们所讨论的那些问题，听来颇深奥，对于我这个五岁插班生简直鸡同鸭讲。唉，好怀念每日在卫府同小舅蹋鞠的日子，哪怕是在平阳府听常夫子讲《论语》，也好过在这里听天书。

好奇的目光定在了一个师哥身上。此人一袭淡黄深衣，身形修长，头发微黄；他座位离得远，从我的视角，只得见一个侧颜，鼻梁高，眼窝深，有些像大姨夫。  
我会注意到他，其实是因为庄太傅每每提问，此人每每举手应对，对答如流，时常博得太傅的赞扬。不回答问题时便低头啃书，同我这个心不在焉的学生形成了强烈对比。  
“世子，”我悄悄捣捣旁边的曹襄，“那个总是抢着回答问题的是什么人？”  
“他是太傅的得意门生，名叫韩说，曾祖父是孝高皇帝亲封的韩王。”  
“韩王？就是那个把马邑县拱手送给冒顿单于，还帮着匈奴攻打过太原，最后导致孝高皇帝被围在白登山，差点儿没能活着回来的韩王？”我诧异，韩王围攻孝高皇帝的事家喻户晓，这俩可是不共戴天的仇家，“他的后人怎么会在汉宫里读书？”  
“韩王之子韩颓当在孝文皇帝的时候已归汉，是平七国之乱的功臣之首，封为弓高侯。你不知道吗？”曹襄反问我。  
“原来是他家公子。”我想了想又问曹襄，“那个韩说他是胡人吗？”  
曹襄笑道：“你也这么认为？此人有个外号叫‘黄毛’，因他头发又黄又卷，不似你我。”  
听到这个俗气冲天的外号，我不禁也“噗嗤”笑出声。

在太学的第一天，我和曹襄因为窃窃私语，被庄太傅拎出去罚站。经过门口的时候，我瞥见了韩说的正面。背面看去，韩师哥个子很高，欣长身材，肩骨宽直，腰身稳重，是个练武的好材料。正面看来其实不过是个十来岁的少年，五官乍看确实是汉人，弯眉薄唇高颧圆脸；不过除了拥有汉人的精致，也外添几分胡人的深邃，双眼大而明亮，鼻尖挺而翘直，两方结合，仿佛画中走出来的仙童。  
“我还是第一次见到这么好看的小哥哥。”我嘀咕。  
“好看？黄毛怎么能称为好看。”曹襄拍拍我的头，直接否定我的结论，“本世子觉得，还是你比较可爱。”  
看着曹襄认真笃定的样子，我不想直接反驳他，心中默默选择保留意见。


	6. 天驹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍去病面临贵族学校插班生的压力。卫青向刘彻要了一匹好马送给他。

“我不要再上学了！”某日我趁着晚饭的空档，向舅父们郑重宣布。  
“为什么？”大舅问。  
“课程太难。”我抱怨道。  
“这才多久就不愿意上学了？不行。”大舅否定了我的提议，末了又补了一句，“看人家曹世子不也坚持下来了。”  
不提还好，一提曹襄，我立刻像夹了尾巴一样从垫子上跳起来：“世子是什么人，去病又是什么人？那些课程是专为贵族开设的，我又不是那些王侯将相的孩子。”  
大舅愣了一下道：“你可是公主的表哥。”  
“表哥？”我赌气道，“可惜我只是‘公主’表哥，还是个庶出的公主。”  
“这是从哪里学来的话！”大舅拿筷箸指了我，脸色发青。  
“好机会不珍惜，”小舅边吃边咕哝道，“咱家人能进太学已经不容易，若真不想去，不如我来顶替你。”  
“去病，是不是最近在学堂遇到了什么事？” 二舅停了筷箸问我。  
“没，没什么。”我不自觉地往后挪了挪。  
不待二舅再问，大舅道：“没事快吃饭，退学的事儿，想都不要想。”

晚饭后，我独自一人窝在房间里。胡服的袖带在左手腕打了个死结，单手解不开，我试着用牙咬，看看能不能咬断。  
“去病，我可以进来吗？”二舅轻轻敲我房间的门。  
“舅父！”我扑到推门而入之人的怀中。  
二舅拨开我，严肃道：“真的有什么事不愿意告诉二舅？”  
我摇头：“其实没什么，只不过是射御课的时候不小心从马上摔下来。”  
“摔哪儿了？”二舅面上现出焦急的神色。  
我伸出胳膊，示意二舅帮我解开胡服衣袖的带子，露出左手腕。揭开时有点痛，我“嘶”地吸了一口气。二舅转身出门吩咐家仆去冰窖取来一盆冰，用毛巾裹了，敷上我那红肿得像小山高的手腕。  
“难怪，方才晚饭前让你换外衣也不去换，吃饭的时候筷箸也拿不好，还用手抓饭。”二舅把我拥进怀中，又是怜惜又是自责，“舅父错了，舅父只当你是小孩子调皮，还责怪你。没想到，去病真的长大了。”  
“舅父，我真的没事。不过是一点小伤，我也想练练用右手拿筷箸。”他的自责让我不忍心再听下去，所以我给自己找了个特别棒的借口，“我想和其他人一样用右手使剑，右手执笔。”  
“这么小就学会逞强了。”二舅拧拧我的脸，“左手也一样拿笔拿剑，不碍事的。”  
“可是太学的那些学生们笑话我。”我不无委屈地说，“太傅试过让我用右手练字，可是我写不好，用不上力气。”  
二舅笑道：“去病可知，陛下也是左手执剑，左手写字，还不是一样是位英明的主君。”  
“真的吗？陛下也是左撇子？”我的眼中燃起了希望。  
“嘘，”二舅将手指点在我的唇上，“去病是咱们卫家的希望，可不能妄自菲薄，‘左撇子’这个词以后莫要再提。”  
“好吧，我知道了。”我回了他一个笑容。  
“以后若是再受伤，可不能瞒着舅父们，万一耽误了伤情，落下一辈子伤痛可就麻烦了。”  
“多谢舅父教诲，去病不会再瞒。”我摸摸手腕，冰镇的地方虽然还肿着，但已感觉不到疼痛。  
二舅帮我脱下胡服，换上亵衣，拿厚厚的被子裹住我，语重心长道：“皇太后对我们卫家很好，对你也是一片爱护之心，去太学的事，再坚持坚持罢，万事开头难呢。”  
我点头，王皇太后的美意我理解。  
“若是在学堂受了委屈，一定要告诉舅父，舅父会帮你。”二舅在我额际落下一个吻，吹灭烛火，轻轻带上门。

又到了射御课，上马时，我躲在其他人身后。别的学子用的是自家牵来的小驹，我没有自己的坐骑，只好借用马场的小马，不料上回碰到一匹认生的马，我人小腿短跨不住，被甩了下来，现在依然心有余悸。  
当时我左手掌先着了地，起初不觉得如何痛，之后手腕却渐渐肿了起来，直到二舅发现，我的手腕已经肿得我自己都不认识，以至于胡服袖口的束带嵌进了肉里，只是很对不起大姨为我新做的衣裳，第一次穿就见了血。  
迎着晨日朝晖，我远远地见到二舅向我们这里走来，手中牵着一匹白鬃黑鼻的小白驹。  
射御课的太师是禁军统领程不识将军的手下，姓段名宏，二舅进了马场同段太师交涉了几句，便牵着小马走到我面前。  
“这白驹通人性，脾气温顺。”二舅道，“去病试着摸摸它的鼻子。”  
我小心翼翼地伸出手，白驹果真并不抗拒我这个陌生人，反而将鼻头在我手心蹭了蹭。  
“现在它是你的了。”二舅将白驹的缰绳拴到属于我的那根拴马桩上。  
“是我的了？”我掩饰不住内心的欣喜。  
二舅给了我一个肯定的微笑：“我刚和太师打了招呼，让他留心你的伤。我还有事，去病自己小心。”  
“谢谢舅父！”我大声道，挥挥手送他离开。  
终于有了自己的坐骑，我摸摸小马的白色鬃毛，软软的，它的背不高，相比其他马驹来看略显瘦小，应该很容易爬上去。  
曹襄拍了拍白驹的背：“这马颜色不错，我也想要一匹白马，咱俩换着骑吧？”  
“嫌我上回摔得不够惨？不换！”我坚决不同意。  
学童们纷纷聚拢围观我的新坐骑，这么小的马驹，还是白色的，在一群栗色马驹中格外显眼，大家七嘴八舌的议论着。抬眼望见不远处那几个大龄学童聚在一起，似乎在嘲笑着我们的少见多怪。其中就有韩说，牵着他的褐色高驹，不过他并未言语，只静静地看着我们。  
“你们看，这白驹的脖子流血了。”大龄学童中一人突然发话。我抬头，只见一个着黑色劲装的身影走了过来。说话之人乃当今长安城禁卫军统领李广将军的幺子，名李敢。李广将军以百发百中的射术誉满京城，李敢亦继承了其父的好眼力好准头好手速，是射箭课中最优秀的学员。  
他掀了白驹的鬃毛，示意众学童仔细看。马鬃周围果真有些红红的，像是受伤一样。  
怎么会这样？我顿时焦急万分。  
“要不要请太师来看看？”曹襄安慰我。  
段太师正挨个检查坐骑，听到我们的呼唤，走过来翻开白驹的鬃毛。  
“没事儿，”他笑着解释，“这是一种特别的马，叫做汗血马，产自西域的大宛国。这马生来就是这个样子，无需担心。”  
太师掰开白驹的牙口查看，又翻看了白驹的马蹄，总结道：“这匹马更像是大宛汗血马和匈奴矮脚马的后代，四肢劲瘦有力，别看它现在还小，倘若加以适当培养，将来必定能成为一匹优秀的战马。”  
一番话引得学生们啧啧赞叹。  
“去病快给马起个名字。”  
我看着它奇特的鬃颈，想了一想：“就叫‘火云’吧。”  
***

小公主表妹一天天长大，我在太学的课程终于混上了道。冬去春来，柳上枝头时，未央宫也迎来了公主表妹的周岁宴。  
为了皇家千金的生辰庆典，长安城的居民好一阵忙活，一边民众们为皇家盛宴增添喜气，普天同庆，张灯结彩；另一边皇城卫队忙着为进京贺喜的王公贵族肃清道路，加强守卫，免生事端。二舅连日来也是东奔西走，见不着人影。  
其实最近见到大舅的机会也不多。某日晚饭时，我便向回府休沐的大舅问起二舅的去向。  
“青儿？他最近奔波在三宫两院之间，加上要处理手头期门军的事务，忙得像陀螺一样，团团转，连喘气儿的功夫都没有，这段时间你们是见不着他喽。”大舅摇头道。  
闽越战事平息，东瓯局势尘埃落定之后，天子论功行赏，封二舅做了太中大夫，秩千石。太中大夫在皇家庆典期间的一个重要任务，就是协同其他各位大夫一起，负责筹备出行、祭祀、宴席、狩猎等各项事务。这些事务又分不同规格不同礼仪，比如天子仪仗、两宫太后、皇后、诸侯王、大臣、平民等等，可以说近期整个未央宫和长乐宫都在忙活。  
太学的课程亦受到了影响，庄太傅连续几天不能来为我们上课，五经便由一个名叫朱买臣的学士帮忙代课，此人楚地口音比庄太傅还要重。  
“可是二哥并没有去东瓯呀。”小舅对大舅的说法表示质疑。  
大舅的回答证实了我的猜测：“此次中朝东瓯之行是持节调兵，就连东宫和外朝也是保密慎言，闲杂人等不知情实属正常。你还记不记得去年年初，青儿消失了个把月，对外说是回河东招兵买马，其实是跟着庄助一起去了东瓯，招的是会稽兵、会稽船，买的是会稽马。庄助一届文人，只会耍嘴皮子，想要震慑那以为天高皇帝远的会稽郡守，还得靠我们这些当兵的。”  
怪不得初见庄太傅时，他一届中大夫会对二舅一个小小“侍中”礼貌有加，原来二舅亦是解东瓯之急的功臣！此刻我对二舅的敬仰之情，犹如滔滔江水，奔流直下。  
***

终于盼到二舅回家，人甫一进门，兵甲尚来不及卸下，便招呼大家进正厅。  
“这个消息你们一定会喜欢。”连日来的疲惫遮掩不了二舅此刻的神采飞扬，“陛下口谕，‘朕特许公主母家眷属列席宴会，随祀南郊，以示皇恩。’”  
“太棒了！”小舅和我本是正襟危坐，听到这个消息禁不住跳起来庆祝。  
“那春猎呢？我们也可以去吗？”小舅问。  
二舅点头：“春猎的话，是男眷属就可以。”  
上林苑春猎属于大型皇家狩猎活动。听说今年的春猎，汉室封国的几位诸侯王会入京与天子同庆，这几位王爷都是能骑善射的主，届时的春猎，绝对会是一场很有看头的竞赛。  
“去病也可以去春猎吗？”我问。  
二舅不会错过我眼中的期冀：“只要去病守规矩，不添乱，自然是可以的。而且，你太学里的那些同学应该都会到场。”  
“那我要带上‘火云’。”我指着马厩里的小白驹，难掩激动。  
“没问题。”二舅笑答。  
***

满城杏花雨，遍地蒲公草，长安大地，融融春意。自长安城南安门一路至城南郊祀的明堂，一路上排满了乌压压的禁卫军。这一路一大早便也熙熙攘攘，民众比肩接踵，争相一睹天子大驾，四王来朝的风采。  
大舅二舅天未亮便已离开卫府，留给我们一份出入明堂的文书。明堂兴建于当今天子登基第一年，是皇家祭祀圣地，天子决定在此举行祭祀大典，按序祭祀天下众神，五岳四渎；四诸侯王祭祀封国；大夫祭祀五霤；平民祭祀先祖。天子同皇太后、皇后一早已大驾光临明堂，想必小姨和表妹也已抵达，现在只待朝贺众人入内。  
我跟着小舅缓缓地向南行进，今日明堂外亦是一片黑压压的禁卫军，外城入口处排起了长队，若非王侯，禁卫军不仅要翻阅每个人的文书，还要随身搜查，是以耽误了很多时间，大概半个时辰方才入得明堂，远远的听见北殿方向的宦者唱诺，宣代王、长沙王、中山王以及洛川王觐见。  
北殿名曰“万神殿”，依山而建，西望长安城，北眺渭水，宏伟壮观。宦者领我们抵达万神殿，只见百官身着礼服列队在前，往祭台方向望去，祭台左右很多熟脸孔，我能认出的有大姨夫、太傅、大舅、二舅，全部身着礼服，威严伫立。  
宦者领我和小舅来到皇室宗亲的队尾，刚站定便听得高处宦者唱：“陛下驾到。”  
众人齐齐跪下：“恭迎陛下，陛下万岁！”  
天子大驾，十二冕疏，重礼华服，威严肃穆，场面甚为壮观。我好奇地仰了头，妄想偷看天子龙颜，却被小舅摁了头说不许伸脖子乱看。  
“皇太后驾到，皇后驾到。”宦者唱音刚落，宫人开道，雍容华贵的王皇太后携盛装出席的陈皇后步入祭坛。窦太皇太后一向不喜这些儒家的祭典，这种郊祀她并不会露面。  
方士执禅，大夫执酒，儒者唱经，巫者奏乐。天子先大礼祭天，众人陪祀天地。我听着从神坛上飘下来的天子祈祷之声，庄严清朗却有几分熟悉，好像很久以前在哪里听过这个声音，却又记不真切了。  
天子再祭八神，皇后陪祀；天子再祭诸鬼百神，皇后皇子陪祀。我期盼的小姨并未出现，而是由陈皇后抱着小公主行礼。  
天子祭祀最后一项为祈子祭，乃天子皇后同祀，盼望能再生皇嗣。我听了方士大段的祈词，渐渐觉得有点替陈皇后悲伤。长安城的孩子们背地里笑话陈皇后是“不下蛋的母鸡”。连我们这些孩子都知道，如今小姨有嗣受宠，陈皇后恐怕也过不了几年安生日子了。  
话说回来，悲伤归悲伤，我并不希望神仙就此同情陈皇后，倘若她真的生出皇嗣，小姨恐怕就是那个没有安宁日子的人。于是之后平民祭时，我也许了一个愿。  
其后代王至中山王每人祭祀封国山川、大夫也就是我的那几个老师和亲戚轮流祭祀五行。等到群臣终于开始山呼拜贺时，我的腿已经跪麻。不过，接下来的皇家宴会和上林苑春猎，我还是很向往的。


	7. 春猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春猎发生小变故。

上林苑的早晨，旭日东升，渭水解冻，林木返青，山花盛放，溪水涧涧，蛙声鸣鸣；朝云清风，出没其里，飞鸟走兽，出没其间；一派神清气爽，一片盎然生机。  
此次春猎，乃当今天子登基四年来规模最大，诸侯王参与人数最多的一次皇家狩猎盛会。上林苑内外，处处汉家旌旗迎风招展，昭示着刘氏天下的权威和富庶。  
“快点，不然就要迟到了！”我急急地催促早晨赖床的小舅。这家伙对胡服的穿着习惯还没有我这个小孩子熟练，穿衣时候又折腾了一会儿。  
牵了火云马来到长安城西直门外，大姨夫已经等在那里，将我们带进建章宫前的广场，这里是各狩猎营集合的地方，也是此次狩猎的出发点。  
靠近御辇的位置依次为诸侯王、列侯、武将，我们只能排在众武将的身后远远地望着。我俩一个是总角少年，一个是黄口小儿，视野被高大的人马挡得严严实实。  
“站这儿挺好的，狩猎先锋会从司马道经过，到时你们就能看清了。”大姨夫乐呵呵地安慰我们，他作为太仆，应该很了解狩猎场的情况。  
两位舅父出现在视线中。  
“有劳妹夫了，”大舅抱拳道，“长子与青事已毕，这俩小子由我们照看就好。”  
“好啊好啊，内弟贤甥就交给你们，待会儿狩猎场上见。”大姨夫策马返回天子御辇处，留下我们卫家四人。

人头攒动，但很快就安静下来。猜是天子出面。果然前面人哗啦啦地都跪下了。我也跟着众人跪下山呼万岁。  
一番仪式后，只听天子道：“兵者，存亡之道，死生之地。朕于今日在上林苑同诸位王兄、诸位列侯、以及皇家禁卫的将士们举行春季狩猎仪式，赏罚规则同往年一致。不过，朕希望此次狩猎不仅是消遣娱乐，朕还希望看到诸位将士的勇气和智慧，朕要诸位拿出你们的精气神来，好好表现，扬大汉军威，辅皇室威严，展中土风范。”  
狩猎正式开始，卫家舅父们翻身上马，我也骑上火云。大舅二舅均身着期门军玄色轻甲，枣红色高驹；小舅身着红色胡服，骑着他的小棕马；我今天配了一套黑色胡服，骑着我的小白驹，一时间卫家四人飒爽英姿，甚是拉风。  
不过，对面马背上那几个人也不相上下。队末的那位我认得是李敢，那么打头那位身着红黑色禁军统领甲胄的中年人应该就是未央卫尉李广将军，此人蓄一副黑髯，腰板挺直，不惑之年依旧精神矍铄。他身边弱冠那位应该就是长子禁卫李当户，束发未冠的想必就是次子郎官李椒。  
二舅对李广将军抱拳致礼，可惜李将军的注意力全在狩猎上，并没有理会二舅的问候。

于是天子张弓射出狩猎第一箭，箭矢自司马道上方铮空而过，宣布着上林苑春季狩猎正式开始，四王的坐骑如离弦之箭一般奔驰而出。王侯先行，将相跟随，一时间群情激奋，战马嘶鸣，尘土飞扬。  
御辇前似乎出了一点小动静，天子并未起驾。须臾，只见一袭红衣裹着尘埃自御辇处策马奔来，一阵风一般从司马道上飞驰而去。  
“舅父，那是谁呀？”我问。  
“他是韩嫣韩大夫，负责巡视上林苑，”二舅皱眉，“这般着急，想是猎场那头出了岔子。”  
“他又抢跑！爹，我们快走，可不能输给他。”对面传来李当户的声音，李家父子三位调了马头随众人没入丛林中，留下李敢骑着马在原地打转——按照规定，我们这些小孩子只能待在建章宫附近，在太师的监督下进行小规模的狩猎。  
我开心地欣赏着万马奔腾的壮观景象，然而火云不这么想。作为一匹年幼的小驹，它似乎被滚滚烟尘吓着了，突地踏步嘶鸣，眼看就要脱离我的掌控。我心中一阵惊慌，暗道又要摔惨，不期然却落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“去病，你还好吧？”二舅险险接住我，担心地问。  
“我没事。谢谢舅父救我。”多亏了二舅我才没被火云甩下马。  
对面，李敢嗤道：“带着你这样的小屁孩就是累赘。”  
“你也不过是个小屁孩！”我对他做了个鬼脸。

等待间只觉得有人骑在一匹黑色高驹上向我走过来，站定挡住了日光。马背上的人十分高大，一袭黑衣，正面位于阴影里，我看不清他的脸，但是我认识他头上那顶通天冠。  
“你就是让朕大出血赠送大宛马驹给卫青的那个孩子？”黑衣青年拿马鞭指了我，缓缓开口。  
“臣有罪，请陛下责罚。”二舅挡在我身前。  
“朕那匹马本就是送给爱卿你的，何来有罪一说？”马背上的人笑了。  
天子踩了宦者的背跳下马，踱至我面前——人如其声，果然是个弱冠青年。其实我脑海里的天子形象一直是个花白胡子的老头子，面前这位居然同大舅差不多的年纪，还真是出乎意料，不过这个想法绝对不能告诉他。  
“朕这个外甥的大名响当当哪。”天子的目光在我面上逡巡片刻，笑道，“果然是继承了你们卫家人的风范。”  
说话间却大手一拎，众目睽睽之下将我抱了起来。宦者忙不迭的接应。  
“这孩子沉，陛下小心。”二舅急急伸了手试图接过我。  
“确实很沉，”天子嘴上如是说，却并未放手，而是乐呵着在我的脸颊上亲了一口，“几年不见，长这么高，都能骑马了。”  
奇怪，怎么所有人见了我都试图抱我亲我，我又不是小公主。换了别人我早就推开了他，如今抱着我的是天子，我慎重地考虑要不要也推天子一下试试，看他什么反应。  
到最后我也未敢有什么轻举妄动，只是指了火云道：“去病要骑马。”  
天子将我放在白驹背上，指了火云道：“这可是千金难买的良驹，去病要对它好一些，否则朕会心疼。”  
好啰嗦，几乎每个人都来和我说这马驹如何金贵，天子也不例外。难道天子后悔了，要从我这抢回去？我脚上一夹火云的肚子，小马驹这次听话地撒了蹄子跑开一小圈，告诉众人之前落马并不是我御术不佳。  
二舅的声音从身后传来：“小孩子不懂事，青日后必当严加管教。”  
“这孩子真不怕朕。”天子笑声如洪钟，“回去朕告诉你姊姊，让她也给朕生个这样的大胖小子。”

我驾着火云回到原地时，天子正盯着二舅目不转睛，二舅两颊绯红如煮熟了的虾子。难道二舅被天子欺负了？  
“咳咳，”天子清了清嗓子问我，“去病，公主百日生辰，作为表哥你可给公主准备了礼物？”  
“礼物去病随身带着呢。”我伸手进胡服衣襟，自怀中掏出一枚石镇。  
天子掂了石头在手心，怔愣了片刻，“这刻的是什么？”  
“回陛下——”我刚要张口作答，天子打断我。  
“先别说，让朕来猜。”天子翻来覆去地研究，“这是——蛙？”  
我大窘。  
“回陛下，刻的是公主表妹。”某日我捡到这么一个蜡烛包形状的石头，一端刻下表妹皱巴巴的小脸。另一端刻了数道蜡烛包的褶子系带。不过，我承认我的刀工真不怎么说得过去。  
天子大笑。二舅亦忍俊不禁。  
“那，朕替公主收下啦。”天子顺势欲把石镇揣入怀中，在宦者的执意要求下，才递给宦者反复检查。

说话间，红衣使者领着两个骑卫行得近旁，我揉揉眼睛，以为自己见到了生病无法前来参加狩猎的韩说。然而红衣人一头黑发，并无黄毛，束发有冠，颚线清晰，单看五官几乎与韩说无差，不过整个人的气质成熟硬朗，与韩说的高冷不尽相同。  
“禀陛下，臣失职，的确有人在春猎开始之前杀了一头鹿。”韩嫣一个翻身下得马来，单膝跪地，呈上手中的物件，“这是鹿身上拔出的箭矢，请陛下过目。”  
众人屏息。狩猎之前有人抢先杀生，是为大不敬之罪。  
“人呢？”天子已经换上冷冷的表情。  
禁卫从马上拖下一个双手被反缴之人。此人发髻已被打撒，嘴里堵着布条，两眼自碎发间露出，瞪着周围，眼中闪着绝望的阴翳。  
天子也明显感到了此人的戾气，向韩嫣摆摆手。  
“拖下去，按大不敬罪，就地正法。”韩嫣替天子宣判了罪名。  
“等一下，等一下！”骑卫刚拖了那以下犯上之人没几步，又是一人策马飞驰而至。来人头顶粗布冠，棕色深衣在马背上弯弯绕绕，马靴也不见了，光着两根小腿，姿势不堪入眼，完全不像是有备而来骑马狩猎的样子。  
天子一见此人，脸色瞬间千变万化，阴晴不定。  
宦者厉声道：“大胆东方朔，在主上面前呼来喝去成何体统？还不快跪下。”  
东方朔皮肤白皙，唇上两撇小胡子，两眼圆圆大如铜铃，很是精神，他策马近前，放了缰绳一轱辘摔下马来。  
“启禀陛下，罪臣东方朔有事要奏。”  
“陛下已经给杀戮之人定了罪，莫又要为其翻案。”韩嫣提醒道。  
“不，让他说。”天子摆摆手似乎心情好些了。  
东方朔再一顿首：“回陛下的话，这个人确实该死。”  
此言一出，众人哗然。  
“爱卿不是替他来求情的吗？”天子挑眉，“朕倒要看看你耍什么花招。”  
“罪臣不敢！”东方朔从地上爬起来，捋了捋两撇小胡子，一手指天，娓娓道来，“罪臣说此人该死，有三条理由。其一，此人令韩大夫因为一头鹿而杀人。其二，此人让天下人知道韩大夫看重鹿的生命，而轻视人的生命。其三，若是北境匈奴有犯边的急情，按韩大夫这种杀法，大汉的兵就全死完了，只剩下用鹿的角来撞死匈奴兵，这是第三个该死的理由。”  
东方朔一口一个“韩大夫”，谁不知道他是在指桑骂槐，拐着弯儿地骂天子。龙颜震怒，在场所有人全部齐刷刷地跪下。  
一阵短暂而漫长的沉默之后，天子踱到被拖下去的那人面前，宣布道：“看在东方爱卿的份上，朕免你死罪，去北方戍边吧。”  
***

日头偏西时，我拎着打来的兔子，用绳子系了个死疙瘩，胡乱地拴在火云背上。  
因大人们都在西边狩猎，段太师领着我们沿着上林苑东边界好好地疯玩了一场。野鹿獐子虽然没打着，兔子、鸡崽还是得了几只。过午时，一行人回到建章宫，寻到一片荫蔽下休息，随身带的干粮此刻堪比美味佳肴。几乎累倒的我在建章宫里随便找了个地方，美美地睡了一个好觉。  
建章宫原名“建章阁”，原属建章营骑的小武库，之前天子在这里藏了不少兵甲。后来这里的兵器被窦太皇太后没收，尽数送入未央与长乐两宫之间的武库，天子便着吾丘寿王拿出设计图纸，意图将这建章宫改成个游乐场所，布置些山水林园。  
此时宫里仍在扩建，不知道要阔多久。前殿还在，后殿宫墙扒了一半，一个木牌斜插在后院地上，上书“天梁宫”仨字。  
钳徒们今日不上工，到处是堆砌的青砖和砂浆，遗弃的工具和插着木桩的地洞，看来是个躲猫猫的好地方。


	8. 争宠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韩嫣被李当户打伤。

醒来时，狗监杨得意带来的引路狗正在哼哧哼哧地舔我脸，还在我耳边使劲儿汪汪叫，差点要聋。  
“别紧张，我还活着。”我拍拍狗头。  
出得宫外，段太师正到处寻我，面色十分不善。人已经走得差不多了，我也该回去了，虽说今日背的是我常用的软弓，毕竟左手手腕受过伤，玩起来太兴奋没了节制，筋骨一动便火辣辣的疼。这当口我也顾不上难受，翻身骑上火云就去找舅父们，今日我可要好好给他们展示一番我的战利品。  
广场上好些人围了宦者，正在清点各自的捕获数。天子的捕获自然是最多，不过天子今日醉翁之意不在酒，明眼人都看得出这是被那些王侯、臣子放水，让了很多猎物。  
人群中我寻了小舅身边站定，望着面前一堆比我个头还大的獐子鹿和山鸡，不禁诧异。  
“这都是你猎的？”  
“别提了，猎物毛都没碰到一根。”小舅沮丧道，“这是大哥和二哥的战果。”  
“怎么没见到他们？”我望望四周。  
“哥哥们都已随陛下回未央宫，你收拾收拾，我们也得走了。”小舅一边同宦官核对数目，一边道。  
也对，我玩得那么开心，忘记今晚的小宴也是正常的。  
***

皇家三日宴，第一日为内宴，又称本家宴，天子为尊，太皇太后、皇太后为主，刘姓诸侯王及其亲眷为客。第二日为小宴，又称娘家宴，天子为尊，皇后为主，皇家外戚亲眷为客。第三日为大宴，又称天下宴，天子为尊，群臣为客。天子特许卫家人一桌宴席，说的自然是这娘家宴。  
这其中最辛苦的当属皇帝，连跑三场酒宴，想想就觉得头疼。当然若不愿列席亦可只去第三宴，将前两宴丢给太后和皇后。不过当今天子乐于讲排场，看看今日狩猎的规模，恐怕是亲自安排下了这三日宴。为了小公主，此般兴师动众，大肆庆祝，真是搞不懂这些大人的想法。  
苍穹未尽，月华初上。未央宫内麒麟殿，香氛缠绕，却盖不住美酒佳肴的香气扑鼻。穿着厚重的礼服，小舅携我在宦者的指引下进入宴席。  
小舅甫一跨进门槛，脸上便写满了“好酒不常有，不醉不方休”的神情，我知他这次必定又会喝个烂醉，因此避开他，选了二舅身边落座。  
王皇太后一袭金衣，尊贵无比。小姨一袭米白色襦裙礼服，饰物不多，身边侍女抱着小公主，于帝后位之后缓缓落座。王太后自侍女手中接过小公主，摇一摇晃一晃，宠溺爱怜地轻抚。  
王皇太后不远处端坐着一位女眷，行头是妇人的绿色襦裙，头饰华丽，看样子已经上了年纪，但又不如王皇太后那般端庄美丽。  
“那是谁？”我指了妇人问二舅。  
二舅摁住我的手，示意我不要乱指别人，低声道：“是窦太主。”  
是了，我应该猜到的，窦太主是天子的岳母，这种聚会她没有不出席的道理。俗话说，仇家见面，分外眼红，我们卫家居然要和仇人一起同席共饮，想到这里我火冒三丈，要不是宦者唱了声“陛下驾到，皇后驾到”，我便要跳将起来，揪住这老妇人，踢她一顿拳脚，为我二舅出气。  
天子已换上深蓝色的礼服，戴镶碧玉冠，陈皇后身着大红色礼服，戴红蓝金饰，相携款款而来。也许是外甥眼中出姨娘，在我看来，陈皇后虽有凤钗华服加持，姿容却远不如小姨那般娟丽秀美。  
小姨见到帝后相携的场面，神态十分平静，想是已经习惯。众人离席叩拜，天子击掌，乐队齐奏，舞女列队鱼贯而入；侍者斟酒、置菜，以银针试毒。不多时便觥筹交错。  
今日王皇太后和窦太主下座之位依次是田家和窦家，不过武安侯田蚡与魏其侯窦婴今日均未到场。陈皇后下座之位处着深红衣戴镶红宝石冠者，乃陈皇后的兄长堂邑侯陈须。着深灰衣镶白玉石冠者，乃陈皇后二哥隆虑侯陈蟜；旁边并排坐着的是其夫人隆虑公主，也就是天子的姊姊、平阳公主的妹妹。二人子女依次而坐，陈皇后的妹妹陈氏亦列于下席。  
席间，只见陈蟜与隆虑公主频频同太后、帝后和主母推杯送盏，陈须则不断郁闷地灌酒，兄弟二人谁更得宠，显而易见。  
整场宴席，除了大姨夫前去为帝王敬了数次酒，我们卫家的这几个坐于下席，闷头吃喝，安静如鸡。不过这也确实符合卫家的风格，这几家都不是我们这些无名小辈能招惹得起的。  
“卫青为什么在这里？”忽地只听一女子惊呼。我寻声抬头，只见陈皇后的兰花指向我这席指来。  
二舅正呷了口酒，听到有人唤他名字，抬起头茫然地“啊”了一声。  
“卫青是小公主的母家亲，是朕今日特邀之客。”天子很快给出了答复，声音威严，不容置喙。  
“陛下怎么把卫家人请来了！”陈皇后娇嗔地跺了跺脚。  
我盯着陈皇后怔愣了一会儿，又望了望另一边的小姨，一个念头在我脑海里浮现：天子这么安排酒宴，是不是故意的？

果然，酒过三巡，众人微酣之际，天子示意，宦者取来一张金帛，展开宣读：“朕登基五载，今有卫夫人诞下公主，此乃天神恩典，珍宝所不能及，宜家徽号，式允旧章，今封为当利公主，食邑三千户。”  
话音刚落，顿时满席窃窃私语。自大汉开国以来，公主封邑不过六百户，此次封公主汤沐邑三千户，竟是堂邑侯陈须的两倍之多，封地更是富得流油的东莱郡盐城当利，这些地相当于间接封给了公主母亲卫夫人。  
果然陈皇后按耐不住站起身来，厉声道：“陛下把当利封给卫公主，是要封长公主么？”  
“女儿莫激动。”窦太主忙道。她自己也是长公主，封号馆陶。  
天子面对陈皇后质问，呷了口酒，不紧不慢道：“皇后提醒的好，那朕就在这诏书后面加一项，封卫夫人之女为长公主，冠以母氏，明日于朝宴上宣诏，让天下人知晓。”  
“陛下！”陈皇后怒甩开窦太主，质问道，“陛下心中是否还有臣妾这个皇后！”  
“皇后息怒！”陈皇后此言一出，兄长们慌了神。  
天子显然有备而来，陈皇后转了头，泣声求道：“太后，娘，你们帮女儿说句话啊。”  
王太后象征性地劝了媳妇几句，终究没有劝住激动中的陈皇后。金钗玉佩的红衣美人瞪着小姨，眼中的怒火仿佛要把她生吞。然而此刻众目睽睽，各姓氏族都扭头望着她，期待看一场陈家出丑的好戏，陈皇后什么也做不了，只有愤而离席，留给天子一个远去的背影。  
窦太主给天子赔了不是，便忙不迭地去追女儿。  
皇后当众失仪，天子坐看这场闹剧，默然不语，面上却现出得意的笑容。  
***

酒席间气氛瞬间千变万化。乐奏复起，舞者翩翩，杯盏之声遮掩了陈皇后离席带来的尴尬空白。  
一片嘈杂中，我听见有人低声说：“水离了鱼还是水，鱼离了水却会死。并不是谁离了谁就不能活下去。”  
寻了声音望去，却找不见说话之人。我抬头望望二舅，想问问他是否知道，帝王找无权无势的卫家给陈皇后演了这么一出大戏，卫家今后将何去何从。可是抬眼只见二舅吃得那么开心，我也不好打扰。  
眼见这些大人对帝王家反复恭维着虚假的客套，我决定不再奉陪无聊透顶的把戏。  
“我要去上茅厕。”我对侍者道。  
“霍公子请随奴婢来。”侍者领了我，走过九曲十八弯的亭台水榭，来到一处点着烛火的小宫室，上面正儿八经地挂了个牌匾，曰“更衣室”。宫里的茅房居然建得如此之远，从这里都能看到“承明殿”的牌匾了，要是宴席上闹肚子，岂不跑出人命来，真搞不懂设计者是怎么想的。  
“公公请回吧，我认得路。”我挥挥手。  
“诺。”侍者回答得很干脆，估计也不愿对我这个无名小儿多加照顾。  
神清气爽地从华丽的茅房里出来，我拽了拽衣服。礼服的系带太多，被我打了个死结。话说我好像至今只会打死结。  
经过来时的亭台，奔跑的我被绊了一跤。爬起来拍拍身上的土，却听到一阵清丽的歌声传来。  
“牲歌闻兮悠扬，蓝天目兮草芳；原野兮翠微，吾之幽思兮载长。  
鸿雁瞻兮北归，白云望兮轻飘；有缘兮今生，吾之心愿兮难忘。  
路长远兮曼曼，天涯人兮望断；繁花兮盛放，与汝驰骋兮共襄。”  
歌声不似汉调，起初清丽，如夏日傍晚的私语，片刻后转为激昂，如雄鹰展翅，骏马奔驰。满庭的花香围绕着我，我不由自主地走过去。在这皇宫里的寂静夜晚，人心随着歌声，也飞去了草原。  
风停住，歌声亦消。月影中，红衣人听见我的脚步，抬了头。清凉的月色洒在他的脸上，玛瑙玉冠束于额顶，青丝散落几根在额间，一双桃花眼微醺迷醉，鼻梁挺而现英锐之气，两瓣唇噙着傲骨微微上扬，眉眼不用施粉黛，竟似仙人下凡来。  
我怔怔地望着那袭红衣，看那月下独酧之人将酒壶掷回盘中，摇晃着走来。我记得白日里刚刚见过韩嫣，那时的他，似乎并不是这番颓唐模样。  
“我知道你是谁。”韩嫣蹲下身平视我，鼻尖几乎顶上我的鼻子，杏花酒的酒气喷在我的脸上，他伸出手指，抚上我的眼睑。  
“我知道你一直希望看我的笑话。”他喃喃道，“今日你如愿了。”  
戾气与温柔不断地变化，昭示着面前人的危险，却蕴含着一种魔力，轻易迷惑我，令我失去判断力，不敢轻易推开他，而事实证明了潜意识的正确性。  
眼波流转，电光火石之间，对方突然抬手，将我抡倒在地。  
“他不能这么对我！”歇斯底里的词语伴随着疯狂的动作向我袭来，“我助他一步步接近我们的梦想，我以为我们能相濡以沫，天长地久，为何只换来喜新厌旧，冷落背叛？”  
十根纤长的手指绕上来，狠狠地扼住我的脖子，指尖渐渐陷阱肉里，我感觉自己听到颈骨在咔咔作响，脑中一片空白，将死的恐惧席卷了我。  
“一个人能有几个十年？”红衣人声嘶力竭，“无情最是帝王家！”  
我拼命地推他、手脚并用地踢他，慌乱中双手摸到他锁骨附近，似乎有一处新鲜的痂覆盖着伤口，求生的本能令我伸了手指，自伤痕处狠狠地挖了下去。  
“呃……”皮肉崩裂的声音传来，温热的液体喷溅到我的手上。  
对方吃痛，手里松了劲道。我一脚踹向他伤口处，顺势滚到一旁，不停咳着。新鲜空气涌进肺里，映着月光，我的手上沾满鲜血。  
“我同你无冤无仇，你为什么要杀我？”我愤怒地问。  
对方似乎清醒了一些，摇摇晃晃地站起身，居高临下睨视着我，鲜血不断从他捂住脖子的指缝中渗出。  
“无冤无仇？呵。”韩嫣轻笑一声，“快滚吧臭小子，不然我真杀了你。”  
被惊动的未央宫禁卫终于姗姗来迟，火把“呼啦啦”地将亭台方寸照得如同白昼。在火光的映照下，禁卫军所能看到的，是一个醉酒的男人，和一个浑身是土，满手是血的孩童。  
“抓起来！”禁军统领毫不犹豫地施令。  
“不要碰我。”红衣人试图甩开禁卫，不过很快被制服，他被禁卫拉扯着，感觉随时会倒下。侍卫的火把将他的脸色映得苍白，红衣领口处，鲜血自他颈上那道皮开肉绽的暗红伤口处涌出，渗透了他的前襟。  
我低头看看自己的手，一片红色在我指尖汇成血珠，向着地面滴落，激起一片尘土，有一瞬间我简直以为那伤口是我造成的。  
重重疑问浮上我心头：如果他真的要杀我，只要他下手再狠一点，孩童的脆弱颈骨怎么可能抵得过那双长年拉弓搭箭，布着茧的双手。  
他不是要杀我——他甚至不是真的想要杀人。他为什么要说那番奇怪的话？他想伤害的人是谁？  
一阵寒意从脚底直袭上后背。  
“小兄弟，你还好吗？”统领的声音传来。  
“我没事，韩大夫喝醉了，跌了一跤，请你们快点找人来看看他的伤势。”  
对上统领怀疑的目光，我习惯性地将手指举到舌尖，在众禁卫惊讶的目光中，舔下一滴正欲坠落的血珠。


	9. 倒戈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫青发现韩嫣掐伤霍去病，跑去承明殿找韩嫣和刘彻算账。东方朔看窦家快不行了，放弃黄老转投儒家。

恍惚中听见许多说话声。一睁眼，身边围着一圈卫家人。  
“终于醒了。”小姨抚上我的额头，声音宛如清风。一旁宫女正端着水盆为我擦脸洗手。  
“渴……”一开口喉咙疼，身上软绵绵的使不上力气。  
猛灌了不少水，我望望四周：“宴会散啦？”  
“都快到子时了，早散啦。”小姨笑道，“晚上没吃饱？”  
“嗯。”我捂着咕咕叫的肚子点头。光顾着看陈家的好戏，晚饭确实没吃进去多少。  
“去拿些点心来。”小姨对宫女道。  
太医令为我把了脉，宣布我身体无碍，只是气虚引起的暂时性闭气，为我开了几服药，殿内的气氛渐渐松弛下来。  
“这孩子只是看起来皮实。很小的时候也晕过一次。”小姨笑着对大家介绍我的过去。  
“那去病就留你这里，我先送君孺和步广回府，步广这孩子喝太多，已经不省人事。”大姨夫背着小舅将欲离开，正巧碰到刚进门的二舅。  
“王孙情况如何？”大姨夫问。  
“不太好。”二舅摇头道，“陛下今晚会在承明殿陪着他，明日朝会可能要推迟或取消。”  
“唉，李当户那小子下手怎么这么狠，王孙也是能忍，要换作是我，早找人把姓李的痛欧一顿。”大姨夫被小姨送走时不忘抱怨两句。  
“有没有觉得好些？”二舅坐到我身边，好笑地看着我将一整把饴糖塞到嘴里。  
“舅父不用担心我，我已经好多了。”我开心地吃着糖果。  
“今晚到底怎么回事，他们说你把王孙打伤了？去病什么时候变这么厉害——”  
二舅的笑容僵在脸上。他突然一把掀开我领口的繁缛。  
“这是不是韩嫣掐的？”  
对上二舅的目光，我望见他眼里闪着一股无法遏制的怒火。我印象中的二舅总是温润如玉，处事不惊，我从来没见过他如此震怒过。  
“快回答我。”他命令道。  
“青儿，你吓到他了。”小姨掀开帘子走进来。  
二舅叹了口气，手指轻轻抚过我脖子上纷杂的指痕，“舅父说过，在外面受欺负，一定要告诉舅父，去病还记得吗？”  
“记得。”我深吸一口气，微微点了点头，“是他。”  
二舅放开我，双手攥了拳低声道：“我现在去承明殿一趟，劳烦姊姊照顾去病。”  
说完，起身疾步离开漪兰殿，留给我和小姨一个匆匆的背影。  
***

日子在一天天的朗朗读书声中过去。那晚之后，卫家的生活并没有太多变化，陈家的人也并没有来卫府找茬。  
唯一的区别就是二舅开始朝去晚归，不再留于宫中宿值，在卫府的时间从此规律了许多。  
“去病多吃点啊。”一家四口一起吃晚饭，其乐融融，大舅格外开心，不住地往我碗里夹肉。  
刚才同舅父们踢蹴鞠太猛，肚子饿得咕咕叫，满满一大碗被我扫荡得快见底。  
“饭太多，我吃不下。”我捧了碗往厨房走。  
“别扔，倒给我吧。”二舅拦住我。他小时候过苦日子，所以特别珍惜粮食。  
“怎么能让舅父吃剩饭。”我不好意思地走回来坐下，硬着头皮把碗里的食物吃完，连打几个饱嗝。  
大舅满意地看着我扫荡碗底：“就要这样多吃饭，去病才能像大葱似地蹿个子。”  
“嗯。”我腮帮子里塞满了麦饭，只能点点头表示同意，因为我知道大舅最近经常偷偷给我加很多饭在碗里。  
“小时候长得快，长大了就长不高。”小舅还是改不了他的乌鸦嘴。  
“别听他瞎说。”大舅顺手给了小舅一筷箸，安慰我道，“你看你几个舅父姨娘，哪个不是玉树临风，亭亭玉立，还愁长不高？”  
这几个词从平日里正经严肃的大舅口中说出来，带着洋洋得意的语气把自己也夸了进去，一席人都被逗乐了。  
***

“襄哥哥！去病哥哥！你们这是到哪里去呀？”卫长公主表妹穿着天蓝色的小襦裙，梳着好看的小发髻，哒哒哒一路小跑朝我们跑来，身后跟着数名表情惊慌的宫女宦者。  
“走啦，别又被她缠住了。”曹襄拉了我的手一阵狂奔，直到出了北司马门，才回头望了望被侍卫拦下而哇哇大哭的表妹。幸好陛下不准卫长公主私自出宫，不然她非追上来不可。这丫头，知不知道我们是在逃学！带着她岂不是会弄到兴师动众，人尽皆知？  
至于我们为什么要逃学，还得从庄太傅的离职说起。三年前，东瓯战事平息，人民内迁，过了几年太平日子；不料最近闽越王见东瓯之地空虚，起了贪心，趁机发难，侵占了东瓯。庄太傅是会稽人，加之曾有成功平定东瓯之乱的经验，陛下决定直接派庄太傅去做会稽太守，坐镇东部。太傅职位就由中大夫朱买臣全权接手。  
“这个朱买臣，靠着庄太傅发迹，却是个绣花枕头，教书水平不是一点半点的次。真希望陛下派去会稽的是他。”这日休息时，曹襄抱怨道。  
“是啊是啊，我完全听不懂他的口音。”我深有同感地附和。三年功夫我已经学了一口流利的关中话。然而朱太傅的会稽口音嘛，连陛下也是只愿阅其奏章，不啻听其议事，那也怪不得学子们不爱听课。  
“喂——”旁边一个人突然发话，吓我俩一激灵。  
李敢的脑袋凑过来，神秘兮兮道：“你们听说了吗？长安城里最近开了一所‘外学’。外学是什么你们知道吗？”  
“不知道。”我俩摇头。  
李敢清清嗓子道：“外学就是像我们这样的学校，只不过招收的学生是平民而非官家子弟，课程只开设诸子百家。据说那里有个夫子名叫董仲舒，从前给陛下谏过策，在坊间很有名。”  
“比朱太傅讲得好吗？”我两眼放光。  
“轮到他做主讲时，据说是万人空巷。”李敢点头道，“你们去听一听就知道了。”

今日晴空万里，鸟语花香，气候温润，陛下陪窦太皇太后去甘泉宫休养，想必今日回不来这长安城，两宫清静，的确是个逃学的好日子。  
出了长安城再向北，沿着大路很容易地就找到了外学堂。李敢所言不虚，今日外学堂前人山人海，手持笔墨书简的学子或站或坐，一看就不是京城人士，那些有点钱的京城学子早早派了家仆扛来书案坐垫茶水，占据了前排好位置。  
我们两个孩子仗着个儿小的优势在这深衣广袖的海洋中钻来钻去，不一会儿，就被我们成功地钻到了靠近前排的位置。  
“世子，这里！”我找到一处好地方，离得特别近，待会儿肯定能看清夫子。  
曹襄挤到我身边时已是汗流浃背，拽了袖摆在脸上好一阵胡乱擦。  
“本世子何曾受过这种罪！若是这个董夫子名不副实，回去少不了要给李敢那家伙吃点苦头！”  
“世子，你发髻散了。”我指了指他头顶。  
“哪有？啊——”曹襄“呼噜噜”摇了摇脑袋，顿时脑袋一边的头发扑扑梭梭全落了下来，十分狼狈。我一边哈哈直乐，一边帮他解了发绳，揪出一个新发髻。  
“本世子再也不要来这种地方了。”曹襄顶着俩歪斜的发髻，恼怒地嘀咕。

人群动了动。  
大堂后面冒出来一个中年人，灰色布衣，脑瓜上顶一块灰色方巾。我发现我看不清他的脸，因为，不看不注意，一看吓一跳，大堂里居然还挂有一块薄薄的白色帷幔，那个人居然直接藏没进帷幔里面坐着！  
“好大的架势，竟不肯以真面目见人！”我皱眉道。  
“肯定是因为长得丑。”曹襄笃定地说。  
“倒不是长得丑，此人讲究与天通气，感应阴阳，自是不能受我们这些凡夫俗子之气场影响。说白了，就是‘洁癖’。”一个打趣的声音从背后传来，我同曹襄齐齐回头。  
来人一弱冠青年，手执一把小蒲扇，面上两撇小胡子，随着他的言语一跳一跳，一双大眼滴溜溜地转，却不是东方朔又是谁？  
东方朔今年和我的两位舅父走得颇近，我在卫府见他过几回，亦听说过关于他的不少趣闻，而按照此人出没长乐宫的活跃程度，曹襄起码每月能碰到他一回。  
“东方大夫，你怎么在这里？你没去甘泉宫？”我问。  
“霍公子这话不对了，”东方朔双手隔空做了一个抱拳的动作，“未央宫里这位，可是巴不得臣消失在他眼前哪。”  
“哈，陛下为了躲你，都躲到甘泉宫去了？”曹襄揶揄他。  
东方朔用蒲扇遮了口，悄声道：“世子，妄议天子可是重罪。”  
“那也是东方大夫起的头。”我笑道。  
东方朔摇摇扇子：“不妨告诉你，如今去了甘泉宫要躲我的人并不是西宫之主。”  
“那是谁？”我的好奇心顿时被勾起来。  
“是东宫——”东方朔眼珠子一转，将我们往前轻轻一推，“开场啦，两位快认真听课吧。”  
故意吊人胃口是东方朔最擅长的，不过东宫同东方朔往来颇多的，除了窦太皇太后也没有其他人了吧。

“上次老夫与诸位讲到‘道之大源出于天’，今日就接着讲何为‘出于天’。”那厢董夫子起身道，“为人者，天也。天两有阴、阳之施，身亦两有贪、仁之性。人之五脏之于五行，人之四肢之于四时，一一对应，皆由天定……”  
董夫子口若悬河，引经据典，滔滔不绝，众学子听得如痴如醉。  
我回头望向东方朔，居然捻了小胡子也跟着摇头晃脑，颇为入迷的样子，终于忍不住开口问道：“东方大夫，你不是最擅长黄老之言吗，今日怎地忽然关心起孔孟之道来？”  
东方朔“嘿嘿”讪笑，眼珠转了转：“霍公子有所不知，臣东方朔活在这世间，最大的乐趣便是广闻外家之言，博观百家之书。现在朝中各位都躲着臣，臣闲来无事，与其走鸡斗狗，不如做一做广博之士，学一学先秦文士，研究研究诸子百家。”  
“没想到，东方大夫博学多识，才情怡然，晚生一直以为您只会讲解黄老之术。”曹襄赞道。  
“世子过奖，过奖。”东方朔哼哼，“咱们听课，接着听课。”  
我白了他一眼，吹牛不打草稿，“嘴上功夫，绣花枕头”这句话，若不送给东方朔也没谁能担得起。读书人都说自己有骨气，其实最像墙头草，明面上说得好听要“研究诸子百家”，还不是为了投上所好。

“……所以人以性分，便有三品：上品为圣人，生来性善；下品为小人，生来性恶。中品，即中人之性，则可善可恶，倘若教化良好，知书达理，则可往上为圣人，为天所重；倘若教化无方，屡教不改，则泯然为斗筲之性，不可救药。”身影自帷幔中消失前，董夫子补道，“请诸位学子回家去，将这天人三品细细思索考量。”  
人群挟裹着阵阵赞叹声散去。  
“两位可是要回宫？”东方朔问。  
“是要回宫。”曹襄道。  
“天色晚了，我直接回卫府就好。”我回答。  
东方朔一副很期待的样子：“那可巧，臣同两位刚好顺路，不如让臣送你们回家。”  
“可以，不过我饿了。”我揉揉肚子。  
“我也饿了。”曹襄道。  
“想吃点什么？臣来结账。”东方朔说着掏出了钱袋子。  
“那儿有家卖小食的铺子，”我用手指了对曹襄道：“不若我们去吃煎饼包子。”  
“好啊。”曹襄携了我一路跑向煎饼铺，留下东方朔提着衣襟在后面边追边大呼：“两位等一等臣！”


	10. 私访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东方朔有恋童癖。卫青被逼婚。

“这钱用不了。”煎饼师傅将一把铜子儿抛回东方朔的手里。  
“不可能，”东方朔瞪圆了眼睛，“这钱我上个月还用过一回，还好好的呢？”  
煎饼师傅抄个锅铲子在手中：“朝廷新出的规定，‘三铢’铜板作废，全部兑作‘半两’铜板，旧币不能使啦。”  
东方朔眼珠子转转。  
“不如我按兑价给你，你再拿去兑作半两钱便是。”  
“我这做的是小本生意，整日忙碌停歇不了，哪里有你们这些书生的闲工夫，跑去衙门兑钱？”煎饼师傅一套说辞说得这么溜，想必最近经常碰到持有旧币的顾客。  
“算了……好吧。”东方朔一低头，看见我和曹襄两张期待的小脸眼巴巴地望着他，再开口连称呼都改了，“师傅您看我这还有两张嘴饿着肚子呢。”  
煎饼师傅柄挠挠脑袋道：“看你们也是富贵人家，没有小的，碎银子也成，今日生意好，我找得开。”  
东方朔将钱袋子举了个底朝天，叮叮当当掉出来一堆铜板。  
“没银子，就只有铜板。”东方朔捧了钱在手中翻了又翻，铜板上无一例外，全都工整地印着“三株”二字。  
曹襄终于没忍住笑出声：“东方大夫的家底恐怕都拿去当新夫人的聘礼了罢。”  
“世子莫取笑。”东方朔懊恼皱眉。  
“还是我来付吧。”我伸了手进怀中欲抽钱袋子，却被曹襄按住了胳膊。  
“去病，我这个做哥哥的怎么能让弟弟付钱，让我来付。”  
他刚拆了钱袋，背后奔来一人，自南朝北匆匆行来，见我们竟刹不住脚，直撞过来。我俩被撞得一个踉跄，三人同时扑在地上。  
我还好，只是被他们俩的胳膊带了一下，很快便拍拍衣服爬了起来，曹襄倒是被摁个正着，结结实实摔了一个狗啃泥，不禁咆哮道：“哪个不长眼的敢撞本世子！”

抬眼便见这“不长眼”之人，亦是个总角少年，待他立起来，个头同曹襄差不多，瘦削身材，一副弱不禁风的模样。其人身着原色粗布深衣，下摆宽大冗长，想是穿了亲戚给的二手衣服，面上倒是白净，眉清目秀，举手投足书生气十足，必然也是来此听课的学童。  
少年随身背了一个大号书箱，原木纹路，未着漆色，乃穷人家孩子的标准读书装备。此刻书箱被他自己撞翻在地，散了满地的竹简，连带着几只或圆形、或八角形的小木片也随着书简一同跌了出来。我拣了一片，好奇地两面翻了看看，像是个星盘，上面写着五行卦象和密密麻麻的文字，读起来像是各种星宿的名字，不禁多看了几眼。  
“对不起对不起，是我不好，我不是故意的。”肇事之人忙不迭地摆手道歉。  
“书呆子，走路长点心，下次再撞到本世子，有你好看。”曹襄甩开东方朔欲扶起他的手。  
我将星盘递还给少年，待曹襄同煎饼师傅结完账，少年终于收拾好了满满一箱书简星盘，匆匆向北面行去。

春日的白天日头热腾，日落时分亦不禁有丝丝凉意。捧着热热的肉饼，咬上一口，香喷喷，肉油沿着咬出来的洞渗出来，令我打了个颤，恨不得立刻大快朵颐一番——刚才是真饿坏了。  
“两位公子，咱们边吃边走吧。”东方朔建议道。  
曹襄左手捏着俩包子，嘴里咬着半个包子，空出右手将钱袋放入怀中，刚走了几步，忽地立住。  
“我的门符呢？”  
仨人均是一愣。  
“出入未央宫的门符，我总是和钱袋子放在一起的！”曹襄将咬了一半的包子一股脑塞进东方朔怀里，焦急地上下翻找，符令却不在身上。  
“别急，许是出宫时咱俩拿反了？”咽下一大口肉饼，我从怀里摸出未央宫的门符来看，上面的确写着我的名字，并没有拿错。  
曹襄急得之冒汗，丢了出入宫廷禁地的门符，即使他是陛下的亲外甥，也免不了一阵折腾，更少不了要挨他娘平阳长公主一顿胖揍。  
东方朔朝煎饼师傅比划着：“师傅，你有没有看到这么大一块木牌？檀木质地，漆黑漆。”  
“没。”煎饼师傅摇头。  
“两位不必着急，”东方朔安慰道，“既是方才丢失的，臣猜想，恐怕是被刚才那位小兄弟误收了去。”  
“那书呆子往哪走？”  
“往北。”我指了指北街。  
“快追！”曹襄拔腿就跑，我吃完最后一口肉饼，拍拍手里的渣子，紧紧跟上。  
东方朔在后面揣着包子，提着衣襟呼喊：“等等臣，臣跑不快！”

那少年被我们追上时正在渭水渡口等船。曹襄先追着，一脚将人踢了个脸朝下。  
“小偷，还我门符！”  
少年这一下给摔懵了，半晌才争辩道：“我不是小偷！”  
“不是你偷走的还能是谁？去病，快搜。”  
我掀了那书箱盖子，从里头捞出一大把奇形怪状的小木片。曹襄见了恼火道：“居然敢偷这么多门符！你是专偷门符的收集狂，还是专门潜入官府的飞贼？”  
“世子，误会，一场误会啊。”东方朔追了上来，大声疾呼，“这些是星盘，作夜观星象之用，并不是门符。”  
“星盘？”  
“是啊，”东方朔举了圆形的星盘道，“请看，这种一共是五张，用来测金、木、水、火、土，五行星运之轨。”又举了八角形星盘和一个小圆盘道：“这种一共是八张，八张组在一起便是一个八卦阵，补上这中间的圆盘为日月，按照季节的交替转换，可用来观测整个天上的星轨。想必这位小兄弟是位懂得观星之术的人。”  
“找到了。”我从一本书简中抖出了曹襄的檀木符。  
“算了，既然门符找到了，我们就回去吧。”曹世子面色缓和下来，对那地上之人道，“本世子踢你这一脚，算你还撞我那一下的，我们从此两不相欠了。”  
我同曹襄相偕离去，隐隐听得背后东方朔同那少年低语。  
“小兄弟贵姓？在下有机会必当好好请教一番天官之事。”  
“鄙姓司马，名迁。”少年答。  
***

一路送曹襄至长乐宫，并在宫人的询问下为我们逃学主动承担了主要责任的东方朔，令我刮目相看。  
“世子，明日见。”告别了曹襄，我问，“东方大夫家住哪里？从来没听说过东方大夫邀请别人去府上作客。”  
东方朔指了清明门：“东街一直走，走到头。”  
“走到头是多远？”  
“大概是出了京城那么远。”东方朔比划了一下。  
“那——东方大夫每日里上下班岂不要走很远的路？”  
“还行，臣骑马的功夫已长进了不少。”  
我回忆起初见东方朔时，他在马背上的“英姿”，心道算了，还是别欺负他了吧。

出了东门不远就是卫府。天子此去甘泉宫，未央宫的事务不忙，这个时辰舅父们应该都在府内。  
“我到家了，还求东方大夫将为曹世子辩护的那套说辞，同我舅父们再说一次。”  
不过今日府里似乎有客人，家门口的拴马柱上一共栓了四匹骏马，门口立了两个陌生的持剑护卫。待走得近些，便见府门突然打开，小舅同两个家仆正拖着大舅往外走。  
虽说那些侍卫看着眼生，中间一匹纯黑色大宛良马我倒是认得的，我在卫府住了三年多，这马主人少说也来过好几回，回回说有要事找二舅商议，看来这家门今晚又别想进去了。  
“阁下家中出什么事了吗？”东方朔向大舅小心翼翼地拱手询问道。  
大舅未答话，只是面色阴沉，比烧糊的锅盔还要黑。  
小舅皱眉：“‘平阳侯’又登门拜访啦。”  
“平阳侯？”须臾，东方朔露出一副恍然大悟的表情，“咦，君上怎么这么快就从甘泉宫回来了？”  
“这我哪知道。”小舅不耐道，“东方大夫，快帮我拉大哥一把，他正同府里那俩赌气呢，咱们干杵在门口也不是事儿，别被邻居看了笑话。”  
“走走走，一起喝酒去，我请客，大家都去啊。”东方朔招呼家仆起身，一行人推着大舅朝酒肆进发。  
回头望望家门，我无奈地摇头。顶着“平阳侯”的名号走街串巷、微服私访，亏陛下想的出来！  
别看曹襄平日里要强，其实也是个可怜人，他爹曹时留在平阳府，身体一直不好，他却随长公主常住京城。听曹襄说，与夫君分居已久的平阳长公主近日和京城名门之后夏侯世子走得很近，他这个做儿子的看在眼里，难过在心里——锦衣玉食怎比得上父母相濡以沫，子女承欢膝下。  
曹襄经常逮到我诉苦，因为他觉得我俩是同病相怜。不过我自我感觉比他幸运一些，虽然从来没见过我那个姓“霍”的爹亲，但是我有爱我的舅父姨娘，我可以投奔舅父们开始新生活，曹襄恐怕得躲在长公主的羽翼下，顶着世子的头衔继续痛苦一段时间。

陪着这一群大人饮酒打屁，我扫荡了整整一盘辣子烧腊肉，外加消灭了两碗菰米羹。既然东方朔请客，帐记他东方府上，我何必跟他客气。  
赶在宵禁前回家，街上火烛未灭，路上人已经稀少，一行六人醉醺醺地走到卫府门口，那些侍卫和那几匹马都已消失不见。  
有人应声来开门。  
我怔愣地望着烛光夜色中的青年。他刚刚沐浴过，身上还残留着皂角的清香，披着轻柔的丝质中衣，隐约能看见线条起伏的肌理。三千微微润湿的青丝披于肩头，夜风拂动，如黑瀑闪着水光；朦胧的烛火印得他颧骨两侧微泛桃花，一双黑瞳中似有水波流转，两片朱唇艳红如噙樱桃。  
这样妩媚的二舅，平日里并不得多见，我没来由地感到一阵烦躁。  
“……平阳侯……好艳福。”喝醉了的东方朔顺势靠在二舅肩上，借了酒劲毛手毛脚，我飞起一脚狠狠踹在东方朔腿弯里，只听得“扑通”一声，他双膝跪地栽倒在二舅面前，把二舅吓了一跳。  
哼，这家伙竟敢吃我二舅豆腐。  
哥们儿也不行！  
醉了更不行!

天气渐渐热起来，最近一家人饭后闲聊的主题是预测期门军同禁卫军接下来一次蹴鞠比赛的结果。  
“期门军那群未及冠的小屁孩，拼经验的话，怎么比得过禁卫军那些成年人。”小舅道。  
“对你二哥这么没信心？”二舅驳道，“这些‘小孩’可都憋着一口气在，赛场上会拼尽全力，至于阵法，离开赛还有一段时间，集训一下没问题。”  
一直未发一言的大舅突然开口，岔开了话题。  
“说到成年，青儿，你年龄也不小了，我没记错的话，过两年就该加冠了对吧。”他说。  
“兄长没记错，确实是这样。”二舅收起笑容，称呼大舅时用了敬称。  
大舅斟酌片刻。  
“该是时侯给青儿你说一门亲事了。”  
“兄长怎么突然提这个？”二舅面上腾地飞出两朵红云，“兄长还未成亲，弟弟怎么好抢在兄长前头。”  
“大哥我当然要先成亲。”大舅不疾不徐道，“不瞒你们说，我早有了中意的相好，京城人，家境比咱们还要宽绰，只是一直顾虑着家里还有你们这几张嘴要吃饭，才把亲事一推再推。现如今步广马上能进期门军，去病也长成为半大小子，所以前几日我已经委托媒人，上门与这家保了媒。”  
“真看不出来，大哥动作够快嘛！”小舅讶异道。不仅是他，我的嘴巴也不自主地张成了圆形，大舅语出惊人，原来是有备而来。  
二舅尴尬起身，抱了拳道：“恭喜兄长，兄长真是好福气。”  
“别急，我话还没说完。”大舅摆摆手示意他坐下，“这家还有一个小女儿，比青儿小两岁，人品口碑均是没话说，样貌我帮你把了关，京城百里挑一的美女。而且这家已经发话，人家姐妹不嫌弃咱们，愿意同咱们做一对妯娌连襟。这样的好事，哪里去找。步广，去病，你们说是不是？”  
大舅望向我俩，期待着我们的附和，但是我俩只是讶然地回望他。他一个人已将二人的亲事都定了下来，我们这一桌人竟然全部被蒙在鼓里。  
二舅的目光游离，沉默片刻后，方才回神，犹豫道：“这事——兄长恐怕做不得主。”  
“怎么做不了主？爹娘早逝，长兄为父，弟弟们的亲事，你大哥我做得了主。”大舅面色渐沉，斩钉截铁道。  
二舅兀地站起身，急道：“弟弟从来不敢对兄长不敬不孝，只是——”  
“只是什么？难道要我眼看着自己的亲弟弟被那皇帝小儿霸占一辈子？“大舅打断他，越说越大声，“我明日就去当面问问皇帝，看他还有没有天理了！”  
空气霎时变得死一般寂静，我皱了眉，小舅吓得大气也不敢出。一群灰色的麻雀“扑扑簌簌”，从附近的灌木中慌不迭地钻出来，飞向天际。  
大舅话语中的意思再清楚不过，眼看二舅的神色越来越痛苦，双手攥成拳掐进肉里。终于，他一言未发，只是默默转身走回自己的房间。  
我抛下盛怒中的大舅和战战兢兢的小舅，毫不犹豫地追了过去。  
大舅自知失言，然而说出去的话如泼出去的水，话是句句在理，却得了这十分尴尬的境地，又拉不下面子来，只抿了一口酒，坐在那里自顾自喃喃道：“青儿大了，想要自己做主，往后怕是由不得我这个大哥了！”


	11. 灵犀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 窦太后去世，刘彻扬眉吐气，大刀阔斧改革。韩嫣进太学任教。

“舅父，是我，我能进来吗？”我敲门。  
门内沉寂良久，方听二舅道：“进来吧。”  
我轻轻推开门。  
鎏金竹节熏炉内晃动着暗淡的光，一点一点散发出与未央宫里相似的气氛,烛火劈劈啪啪地燃着，隐隐照见烛台外沿“四年内制”“未央尚卧”的铭文。二舅半靠着榻边，青丝自白玉簪束起的发髻中垂下几根，遮住了他眼中的忧郁。他怀中抱着一柄剑，怔怔地盯着那跳动的烛火发呆。  
我认得那柄剑，甚至可以说是很熟悉。卫府初见二舅时，他使的还是禁卫样式的铁剑。自打他三年前从东瓯回来，那柄铁剑便被束之高阁，取而代之的就是这把羊头柄的精铁剑。二舅教我练武时，我可是领教过这柄精铁剑的厉害，剑身轻，却削铁如泥，接招时震得我虎口生疼。  
我曾经偷偷拿了这柄羊头剑，将小舅打造的铁剑全取来劈成数段，只为欣赏那削铁之时的轻巧力道，聆听那金戈隔空断裂的铿锵之声。及至后来我无剑可劈，找来院子里的柴火大肆毁坏了一番，被家仆告状到大舅那里，吃了好一顿责打，半途被二舅救下来我才知道，这精铁剑原来是天子之物。  
我并不是很懂大人之间纠葛的感情，特别是帝王家的皇子公主们这些年的分分合合，千头万绪，不过有一样我看得出来，二舅对陛下的感情，就像我对二舅的感情一样。  
“舅父，你还好吧？”我将手在他眼前晃晃，小心地问。  
“我没事。”二舅见我进来，往榻里挪了挪，示意我坐上来。  
我爬到榻上，挤到他身边，搂过他一侧手臂，将额头依靠在他宽厚的肩上，感受到他依旧微微颤抖的手心。  
我知道他的伤痛，因为这几年来大舅一直不满于弟弟同皇族“纠缠不清”，只不过时至今日，二人才挑开天窗，把话说明朗。可是我也知道，言语是伤人的利器，刻意的讨好，廉价的安慰，他现在都不需要。  
我望着他，他望着烛火，我们就这样静静地坐着，一如这三年来，我依偎着他在院子里看星星的那许多个夜晚。  
我用目光描摹二舅那渐渐褪去少年的稚嫩，变得刚毅深遂的侧颜，他的眉头添了一条凹痕，十分碍眼，我伸了食指戳上那里，试图帮他抚平。  
二舅被我的举动逗乐，如一池宁静的春水突然起了荡漾的波澜，布着愁云的眉心舒展开来，握了我的手。  
“别担心，大哥只是吓唬吓唬我，不会真去陛下面前怎么样的。”  
“嗯，我不担心。”我用力点点头。  
我确实有点担心大舅的犟脾气，担心他真的冲到天子面前一顿狂吼；我亦感叹二舅总能读出我百转千回的心思——也许是因为血缘，彼此之间那剪不断的默契，不用言语便能心意相通，感受对方的存在。  
“舅父，你笑起来真好看。”我望着那双同镜中的自己相似的黑眸，轻轻许下一个承诺，“不论舅父做什么选择，去病都会一直陪着舅父，不离不弃。”  
***

数日倾盆大雨，电闪雷鸣。大舅没能在预定的良辰吉日迎娶我未来的大衿娘，旧军和新军的蹴鞠比赛也被取消，二舅的亲事更是了无下文。  
午夜十分，雨水稍霁，长安城上空敲响了阵阵丧钟声。甘泉宫并没有帮窦太皇太后撑过许多时日，反而似乎加快了她的离世。老太太一朝驾鹤西去，窦家的人从四面八方涌来吊唁，诸侯王们亦纷纷进京奔丧，一时间满城悲哀。  
据二舅说，窦太后是天底下最溺爱当今天子的人，对天子身边的人也很好，对孙儿的个人事务亦不多加干涉。不过，这与我从朱太傅那里听来的对老太太的评价并不一致。我知道朱太傅对窦太后的失望，是因为他比二舅多经历了本家学说的前驱卫丞相的被迫离职，以及赵绾王臧的惨剧。的确，这些都是曾经发生过的，血淋淋的事实。可是话说回来，这朝堂上，庙宇间，谁又能在不停向前奔去的滚滚洪流中矗立到地老天荒？  
窦太后在我的心中一直是一个象征着智慧的概念，一个象征着权威的符号。在她生前我并未有缘见到这位传说中神奇伟大的老太太，在她薨后的今天我才得以瞻仰她沉睡中的华贵典雅的容颜。  
小姨一身米色麻布衣，人明显胖了许多，肚腹隆起，在宫女的搀扶下跪在灵柩前。表妹穿着女孩子用的小孝服，由王太后牵着手，米白色的小尖帽衬得她的小脸红扑扑的。她似乎并不明白这里正在发生的事，正好奇地张望四周，回头望见我，向我招了招手，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
窦太主——馆陶大长公主作为窦太后的长女，正扑在灵柩上例行哭棺，声音嚎啕嘶哑，没完没了。  
我瞄了一眼陈皇后。这个女人的心思并不在逝世的外祖母身上。她的目光在小姨隆起的腹部不断逡巡，双眼喷出火苗来，仿佛要把小姨生吞活剥一般。  
实在可惜，窦太后终是没能够盼到皇曾孙的降世。  
窦家的人挤在靠近灵柩的地方跪作一片，为他们看不到的将来失声痛哭。队列里本来靠前的一位中年士人，被挤的连连后退，但是他并未作声，后来我才知道，他就是魏其侯。  
平阳长公主姗姗而来，她由一个我不认识的年轻士人陪同，根据其人低调华丽的素服，以及曹襄那副生无可恋的表情，我大胆猜测这位就是夏侯世子。  
大姨应该是这群人里发福最厉害的一个，她也腆着圆圆的肚腹，由大姨夫搀扶着前来吊唁。  
望着面前一片米白色的海洋，一张张或恸哭，或佯悲的面孔，思绪纷杂，忽地令我想念起一个人。当晚回到家，我提笔给远在太原的娘亲写了一封家书，告诉她我在京城一切都好。  
我请二舅帮我投递出去，二舅举了信帛笑着感叹：“去病果然长大了。”

不久，我收到了娘亲给我的回信，由陈掌代笔。娘亲的兴奋之情溢于字里行间，因为她给我添了个妹妹，取名叫陈妍，长得还挺像我！  
***

送葬的人群浩浩荡荡开往长安城东的霸水，太庙里祭奠的众人渐渐散去，而未央宫中风云变幻，几家欢喜几家愁。  
先是朱太傅迫于学子父母的压力，辞职回会稽老家种田去，接任者是个意想不到的人。  
“才几个月的功夫董仲舒就成了咱们的太傅，早知若此，咱们当初干嘛要逃学。”一听说董夫子要来，我情不自禁地抱怨。  
“是啊，我还差点弄丢出入禁中的门符。”曹襄哀叹。  
有一点我认为还是值得欣慰的：“现在我们能一睹这位大儒的庐山真面目了！”  
李敢听到我们在聊董夫子，又凑了过来。  
“你们知不知道董夫子是哪位大人推荐进来做太傅的？”他自顾自地大笑，“居然是那个谐星东方朔！想不到吧，哈哈！”  
“那晚喝了个烂醉，不得不留宿卫府过夜的东方朔？”我嗤道，“确实想不到！”

闻道有先后，术业有专攻。教授《公羊春秋》出生的董太傅并不擅长周礼的课业，于是天子指派了以“汉家第一赋”而扬名天下的郎官司马相如来协助董太傅。  
与巧言令色的东方朔颇为相似，当年反对扩建上林苑的呼声中，叫得最响的就是司马相如和东方朔二人。太中大夫东方朔曾就上林苑扩建之题当堂对峙侍中吾丘寿王，指责吾丘寿王的工程图纸过于奢华浪费；司马相如甚至在他新出的名篇《上林赋》里，把我那憨厚的大姨夫公孙贺和实诚的二舅卫青指名道姓地暗讽了一通，说他们骄奢懈怠，为虎作伥。现如今，除了已经竣工的“天梁宫”，其他包括“太液池”在内的工程已被这些反对派搅得暂时搁置。  
天地良心，扩建上林苑是陛下的主意，为何要扯上大姨夫和二舅？换了他们司马家的亲戚陪猎，他们敢不去吗？狩猎场上浩浩荡荡上百号人，不如也写写窦田外戚，曹陈驸马，顺便捎带上程、李二卫尉？  
这些士人真是——柿子专拣软的捏！

撤换掉经书、周礼的太傅，接下来开刀的就是算数。天子指派了侍中桑弘羊顶替原来孙夫子的位置，当娃娃脸的桑夫子第一天出现在太学课堂上的时候，学堂一时间被此起彼伏的钦慕声、交头接耳的议论声以及个别人失望不满的起哄声所淹没。我们都听说过这位年轻的心算小能手，只是没想到他居然只是个未冠少年，和小舅差不多大的样子，与孙老夫子站一块，真是反差萌。  
及至出了孝期，喜好郑音的天子宣布正式开设乐府。之前的音乐课，太傅带我们唱唱祈雨的歌谣，祭祀的神曲就结束了。这次天子专门从平阳长公主那里请了一位叫做李空侯的伶人，教授《诗经》和二十五弦瑟的乐谱，据说学成后天子还会抽空亲自考兑各位学子。  
天子这次来真格的！听到这个消息，瞬间学堂里哭做一团。  
我倒不是很怕考兑，虽然小姨唱的是卫音，据说她那首《桑中》连小姨夫也赞不绝口，不过各家乐谱什么的应该差不离，考试前可以去她那抱佛脚。  
我瞅了一眼满地打滚的曹襄和痛苦不堪的李敢，稍稍幻想了一下他俩唱郑音是一个什么样的场面。  
冷风吹过堂，我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

开春之前，禁军统领程不识将军被指派去北方戍边，中尉段宏跟随程将军一同赴任，太师之位便空了出来。  
李敢的爹亲李广将军升任两宫卫尉，李敢为此洋洋得意了数日，直到这天射御课上，翘首企盼新太师的学子望见一袭红色的身影自未央宫方向奔驰而来。  
来人一身劲装大红色胡服，两腿一夹马肚，一阵风似的飞驰而至，沿途的宦者宫女纷纷躲避。眼看人和马将要冲进人群，骑马之人不慌不忙，左手扬了辔向后一扯，黑色的骏马前蹄腾空，一阵长声嘶鸣，稳稳地落在了站得最前的李敢面前，马蹄扬起的尘土呛得他连连咳嗽。  
胆敢在这长安城攻防之地纵马飞驰，并毫不吝啬地展示高超御术的红衣人，除了韩嫣，又能有谁？  
之前春祭的时候我远远的在祭台上见到他，若说他同两年前有什么最大的变化，便是英挺的鼻尖之下蓄了一枚齐唇短髭，昭示着年龄的渐长。胡服的领口没有繁缛，右锁骨附近那道泛白的疤痕隐隐可见。  
众人的目光情不自禁地投向另一个人。人群里，十几岁的黄发总角少年牵着马仰起头，同那骑在马上的黑发弱冠青年四目相对，仿佛一面铜镜的正反两侧，当中隔着的是十年的风霜。  
韩太师的目光从韩说身上挪开，缓缓扫过众人，在我身上停留片刻，最终望向我身旁的白马。  
虽说大宛汗血马长不到汉马那么高，可毕竟是匹马，火云三年来个头窜了不少，虽然我也在努力的长高，终究赶不上一匹马成长的速度。我向来不愿踩任何人的脊背上马，好在火云非常听话，二舅又是驯马的好手，我需要骑马的时候，火云会主动跪卧下来，方便我爬上去。  
“你们平时就是在这儿上射御课的？”韩太师端坐在马背上，举起马鞭朝我们四周画了一个圈。朝日的光晕自他背后的天际洒下来，胡服的裙裾随着秋风摆动，发出飒飒之声。  
“巴掌大的地盘，能练出什么名堂？一群花拳绣腿吗？”  
“我们不是花拳绣腿，”李敢立即挺身而出反驳道，“我们将来要当将军的！”  
韩太师并未置喙，只是取过背后那把长弓递给李敢，指着远处一个人形草靶道：“你，去把它的头射下来。”  
作为我们之中射箭一等一的好手，李敢自是信心十足地选定方位，摆好驾势。然而那长弓似有千斤重，竟使他绷不开足够的距离。他硬着头皮松开手，箭矢离了弦飞出几丈远，便失了后力跌落入草丛中。  
人群中发出哄笑。李敢面上现出懊恼的神情。  
韩太师从李敢手中接过长弓，轻蔑的眼神扫过众学子，缓缓道：“你们这样的要是当了将军，匈奴人恐怕不是被你们杀死的，而是被你们笑死的！”  
说话间，只见他张弓搭箭，并未刻意瞄准却已松了弦，只听“铮”地一声，金矢破空而出，草靶上的人头应声而落，那箭却从草人头中直穿而过，继续向前飞了数丈远，钉进一棵树桩。整套动作如行云流水，出神入化。  
不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。  
“现在全部上马。”韩太师调转马头，“你们，跟我走，去上林苑。”  
众学子爆发出一阵欢呼。


	12. 告密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍去病赶走主父偃，被张贺告到韩嫣那里。

踩着夕阳的余辉，我骑着火云，带着一身臭汗和满脚的泥水，兴致未尽地奔回家。甫一进门，与一个书生服饰的布衣先生撞了满怀。  
“主父先生又来找我二舅啦？”这位先生我认识，姓主父，名偃，齐国胶东人。  
“唉，是啊，卫小公子。”主父偃面带忧色。  
这人称呼我为“卫小公子”，令我不由得暗暗自喜，有这种眼力见儿的都是聪明人。  
“有志者事竟成。”我随口安慰道，“主父先生德才兼备，日后必为我大汉肱骨栋梁。”  
“唉，过誉啊，卫小公子。”主父偃尴尬地抱拳摇头，“告辞。”

“去病快看，我通过了期门军的征兵考核！”小舅从房间里蹦出来，满面春风，一身的银黑甲胄铮亮，我被差点闪瞎。  
“恭喜小舅啦！终于如愿以偿。”我早就一眼认出这是期门军的军服。  
“我穿这身帅不帅？”小舅在我面前兜了一个圈。  
“帅！”我平日里可懒得赞美别人，这回一半是因为今天心情格外好，看谁都顺眼；另一半却是由衷的感叹。小舅最近也窜了个头，出落成英俊挺拔的少年，玄甲穿在他身上正合适。大舅说得没错，我们卫家男儿果然个个玉树临风。  
“进了军营我就不能常回来看你了。”小舅有点依依不舍的问，“你会想我吗？”  
“好事儿！你走了，我就不用和你挤一间屋子了。”我笑着安慰他。  
“滚。”小舅欲曲腿踹我，无奈盔甲太重，看来他还得好好适应一番。

“开饭啦。”二舅端了两碗热腾腾的刀削面出来，额角一抹炉灰印。他将刀削面递到我面前，回头朝小舅道，“先卸了盔甲再吃饭，厨房里还有一碗。”  
“难得二舅这回亲自下厨。”我捧着比脑袋还大的陶碗，拿筷箸搅了一卷儿面条挑着。  
二舅呵呵笑道：“自然是因为步广的事儿，咱们得为他庆祝庆祝。”  
“人家招他做个管理兵器的军需官，又不是真的骑兵。”我一脸不屑。  
“军需官也不错呀，这可是步广的第一份差事。”二舅不以为然道，“我刚进建章营骑的时候也不是骑兵，只是个管马的给事，比步广还低一级。”  
“真的吗？”我挑眉表示质疑，“陛下舍得放你去管马？”  
“这倒不是，我自己要求去的。”刀削面太烫，二舅的脸颊被熏出一层红晕。

“好啊去病，居然敢奚落我！”小舅端着面碗从厨房出来，经过我的时候用筷箸戳了一下我脑袋上的圆揪揪，“你给我等着瞧，过不了多久，我就会成为二哥一样的英武骑郎。”  
“咳咳。”二舅被面汤呛了一下。  
“就你？你有二舅那本事吗？”我趁小舅不注意，从他碗里捞了几根面条到自己碗里。  
小舅挥舞着筷箸：“那武安侯田蚡又有什么本事，不过就因为他是陛下的舅父，就轻松做到丞相之位。若是三姊这胎生个皇子，我也成了皇子的舅父，陛下也得给我升官加爵不是。”  
“等一下。”我打断他，“田蚡？做丞相？丞相大人不是许昌吗？”  
“许昌辞职了。”二舅望着我不解的神情，解释道，“武安侯接任丞相，今日早朝时，陛下亲自宣布的任命。”  
那边小舅继续着他的黄粱美梦：“等过些年，我这皇甥被册封了太子，我叫他也给我弄个丞相当当。”  
“瞧把你美的。”我戏谑他，“你当了丞相，头一天就得喝个烂醉吧？”  
小舅两眼放光：“到时候肯定有很多人上赶着巴结我，送我美酒，不喝白不喝！”  
“步广，”二舅无奈地摇头，“去了兵营，不可以再酗酒。若是被我逮到，随时开除你。”

忽听得门外一阵仓促马蹄声，有人急切地拍门。只见来人喜上眉梢，连连大喊：“生了，生了！”  
“生了？”小舅三步并作两步冲过去，抓住来人两臂一阵猛摇，“快说，男孩女孩？是皇子吗？”  
“皇子？”报信之人被他摇了个晕晕乎乎。  
“是皇子！太好了，我发达了！”小舅一蹦三尺高，欢呼雀跃。  
二舅平静地将碗里的面条扫光，不疾不徐问道：“真是皇子吗？”  
报信之人片刻后才终于顺了气儿：“不是的，是公孙家……新添了……小公子。”  
“你说什么？”小舅飞舞的身躯停滞在半空中，之后泄气地瘫倒在地上，“唉，空欢喜一场！”  
我同二舅相视一笑。小舅的黄粱一梦醒喽，来人身穿的可不是宫里的宦服，而是公孙府的管家服。

公孙家的小公子，是大姨和大姨夫的第一个爱情见证。也是我的大表弟。大姨夫给大表弟取名“敬声”，因为他出生的时候怎么折腾都不哭，把接生婆吓了个半死。  
大表弟一生下来，娘胎里带出来的软软的黑色小卷毛就贴了满脑袋瓜子，就好像宫里狗监养的那些观赏用小狗的卷毛，摸着毛茸茸的，十分可爱。

三日后，宫中再传喜讯，二表妹于漪兰殿呱呱坠地。小公主长得简直和卫长公主表妹小时候一模一样，天子怜爱皇女，赐封地东莱郡阳石县，食邑一千三百户。  
***

家中庭院里的繁花盛放，香气扑鼻，隔墙都能闻到。  
“主父偃今天又来了？”我将火云的缰递给家仆，推门进屋，“他不是才递过拜帖么，怎么往咱家跑得这么勤？”  
“别提了，这人缠上咱家了。”小舅乒呤乓啷地将一堆甲胄和绳索扔到地上。他最近一直无精打采的，也许是新兵训练令人困乏。好在军需官这个职位编制比较松散，回家休息的机会比骑兵多一些，可惜，我屋里的那张榻还得给小舅留着，我还得同他继续挤一间屋。  
“怎么会这样？”我伸了两只胳膊，示意小舅帮我解开胡服袖子上的死疙瘩。主父先生文邹邹的，待人也很客气，乍看并不像坏人。  
小舅义愤填膺道：“两个月前二哥回河东郡采买马匹，在函谷关碰到他，这人死皮赖脸地缠住二哥，跟了一路来回，现在还赖在东街客栈住着。”  
“主父偃跟着二舅去了马邑？”我立即警惕起来，“他想干嘛？”  
“我哪知道？这人刚到京城时拿着二哥送给他的盘缠养门客，岂料肉包子打狗有去无回，被门客讹光了银两，自个儿的马也拿去典当了，欠下的住宿费还是二哥给垫的。”费了九牛二虎之力，小舅终于拽开了我背后的腰带。  
“二舅送他盘缠？”我愤愤地将胡服扯下来，“东街客栈的价目我略有耳闻，住上一个月价格可不便宜。”  
“可不是，从卫府账上取走的至少得有一百金。”小舅掰着指头算了一下，恨恨道，“那个主父偃，别人送的钱，散起来自然不心疼。”  
一百金？我收回之前说的话，真是人不可貌相！

天气阴寒，细雨霏霏。  
“……国之大事，在祀与戎。先秦始皇帝一统中原，行幸雍而祭天帝，东行立石峄山，有司谏曰：‘往泰山祭天祀地，以正秦之大统。’曰：‘可。’乃召集齐鲁儒生博士七十余人，询问祭祀之礼。齐鲁博士对曰：‘将蒲草包车毂，可不伤一草一木，其行应从简。’始皇帝哂之。于是乎抛却诸儒，携文武大臣，驾驯驳之驷，乘雕玉之舆，车驾千乘，选徒万骑，辟山修路，自泰山之阳登至山顶，立石颂德，明其得封也。从泰山之顶下山，禅于梁父，其礼颇采太祝之祀雍天帝所用，而封藏皆秘之……”  
司马太傅在台上摇头晃脑。此人术业专攻礼法，谈起始皇帝八十五年前的那次泰山“封禅”来，头头是道，滔滔不绝。  
小腿骨跪得有点儿泛酸。在我看来，周礼是所有课程中最枯燥的一门，因为司马太傅要求全堂正襟危坐，回家还得写一整片书简的心得体会。  
其他五项课程中，我最擅长的是算数，桑夫子考核了我的水平以后，决定让我从筹算直接往上跳一级，与曹襄同级学心算。其次是音乐，虽然上天没有赋予我一副小姨那样的好嗓子，但是我的记音记谱能力令李司业十分满意。至于五经嘛，一直是一坛子不满，半坛子晃荡的水平，韩说、李敢那样洋洋洒洒一大篇，专门讨好董太傅的功夫，我一时半刻还学不来。  
而射御课，已经变成了我最喜欢的一门课。  
第一天近距离接触韩太师时，我本能地紧张。这个人带给我的低气压会召唤从前的回忆，所以我一直小心翼翼地同他保持距离。好在经过一段时间的观察，韩太师似乎并不记得从前的事儿，所以我也就放下心结，整日随着众人在上林苑里无拘无束地自由玩乐。  
在空地上对着靶子射箭，我确实比不上那些年长的孩子，毕竟拼气力拼不过，比准头也比不过他们。进了林子逮活物，我却获得了一项优势：我的个子小，火云个子也小，荆棘树洞那些别人去不了的地方，总有我的收获。某些时候我的战绩甚至名列前茅，令那些从前不屑于我的学子们羡慕不已。  
据说陛下还是太子时，韩嫣就陪他在上林苑打猎，等到陛下成了天子，韩太师就升为上林苑统管，对这里的一花一木门儿清，自然知道哪里最好玩，怎么玩。  
建章宫前的广场最适合蹋鞠。前几日太学堂有幸和期门军的新兵踢了一场，当然我们输的很惨，毕竟年龄差距摆在那儿，他们想让球也不是那么好让的。  
对了，那天那场临时兴起的比赛居然引起了轰动，先是二舅来看比赛，不久天子居然也跟来观战，直接导致比赛中断。好在天子只坐了一小会就不情不愿地被二舅打发走了，不然的话，那些期门军新兵见到天子，像打了鸡血一样，我们只会输得更惨。  
总之，射御课的日子成为了我最快乐的时光。

今日礼法课，时间过得好乏味。况且还有一件憋在我心里，悬而未决的事儿。  
“世子放学后有空吗？”总算熬到下课，我边收拾书箱边问曹襄，“帮我个忙。”  
“说吧，有什么计划？”  
“待会儿你去公主府上找几个侍卫，租辆马车，帮我去驱逐一个人。”  
曹襄惊讶得合不拢嘴：“去病，谁欺负你了？”  
“我倒是希望被欺负的那个人是我。”我摇头叹道。  
“霍美人居然挑头打群架，太阳打西边出来啦。”李敢阴阴的声音又冒了出来，“谁这么倒霉，被霍美人看上？”  
曹襄挥挥拳头威胁道：“不许去告状，信不信下一个被打的就是你！”

当公主府的跨刀侍卫踢开客栈的门时，主父偃正趴在书案前写写画画。桌上堆了不少竹简，旁边坐着一位少年，正将那些写好的竹简一一展开来晾着。  
“卫小公子饶命哪！”主父偃被俩侍卫一左一右架着往门外拖。  
“饶命？我今天就是专来找麻烦的！”我决定不与他客气，“请你立刻滚回胶东国去！”  
“不行，我不能走……”  
主父偃被绑成个粽子，扔进去往胶东的马车里，情急之下探出头嚷道：“我还欠你们卫家不少钱呢，你把我留在长安城，我也好赚钱还债哪！”  
“等你回到胶东国，记得差人送来就好。”我冷笑一声，“若是你继续待在长安，保不准把卫府吃空。”  
***

上林苑的林木纷纷长出嫩绿的芽苞，旧的鸟巢从枝头倾覆下来，北归的燕雀唱着新歌。日头冉冉升起，暖意驱赶走萧瑟的气氛，建章宫的空地上，我牵了火云，和大家一同企盼今天的射御课。  
韩太师策马扬鞭奔至眼前。几个月的相处，此人一直保持着淡淡的神情，不屑于一切入眼的事物，仿佛多年前的那个韩嫣只存在于我的幻觉。  
然而今日，他却缓缓地吐出我此刻最拒绝听到的话语。  
“昨晚谁去客栈砸场子？站出来。”  
我愣住了。昨日我和曹襄从未提过自己是太学的学生，主父偃一直称我为“卫小公子”，掌柜已经被我们拿银两付了封口费，那两名侍卫更是忠心护主。我以为我们做得神不知鬼不觉，可消息怎么会隔天就传回了未央宫？  
“好个李敢，你居然什么都敢做，竟然告本世子的状！”曹襄对着李敢低吼。  
“不是我告的状！”李敢连连摆手。  
告状者显然另有其人，因为李敢并不知道我们的目标是客栈。恐怕韩太师已经知道了事情的来龙去脉，只等着我们自投罗网。  
思绪间，我便抬脚迈步。  
“去病，你待在这里，”曹襄拽了我的手低声道，“这事儿由本世子顶着，韩太师不敢把我怎么样的。”  
“大丈夫一人做事一人当。”甩开他的手，我已然出列，“人是我绑的，不关世子的事。”  
韩太师坐在马上，睨了我。我扬起头，毫不畏惧地回瞪他。刚要发话，只见一名禁卫牵了一匹马朝我们这里走来，身后尾随着一个棕衣少年。  
我狠狠地瞪着这个少年。是了，就是他——昨晚把主父偃弄上马车后，我欲回头寻此人，不料已经让他溜之大吉，连带着书案上的竹简都被他抱走清空。  
禁卫拱手向众学子介绍道：“这位是新任侍御史张汤的长子，张贺小公子。”  
“卑鄙小人！”曹襄亦认出张贺就是昨日那漏网之鱼，骂道，“你等着，本世子要你吃不了兜着走！”  
韩太师冷笑一声下得马来，自兵器堆里捡了两把相同式样的长剑，一把递给曹襄，一把扔在张贺面前。  
“不如现在就来比个高下。赢了，我就放你们一马；输了，放学后留堂，七日。”


	13. 体罚

“比就比！”只听得“唰”的一声，曹襄已然剑出鞘，毫不含糊地直刺张贺面门。张贺连忙拾剑应战，由于未得先机，只得先侧身躲过，再拿那入鞘之剑招架。曹襄剑势自半空挥舞而下，剑刃连击在剑鞘之上，顿时“铿锵”数声。  
曹襄平日里使惯了精铁剑，满以为这样一番砍削，对面之人剑鞘剑身全部断裂应当不在话下，一时竟忘记了手中持的是普通的铁剑，金戈之声“乒乒”数响，却只在对方的剑鞘上留下几笔凹痕，不禁心神大乱。  
“世子，小心。”  
我知他现下应是恼羞成怒，便也举了剑应战，却被李敢拦在身前。  
“你若去了，世子必然会分神护你，反倒给张贺拔剑的机会。”  
不过张贺并没有拔剑，而是迎着曹襄的剑刃冲了过去，引起众人一阵惊呼慌乱。  
“不怕死的！”曹襄心惊，情急之下连忙收剑，不料对方趁机借了力道，近身一拨，曹襄顿时胜势转颓，被张贺拿剑鞘直拍在手背上，手中的剑飞出一丈远，“当啷”落地。  
“你输了。”一直默默观战的韩太师直到现在才开口。  
“他使诈！”被个不知名的新人拿剑鞘抵着脖子，曹襄愤愤地抹了把额上的汗水。  
“输就是输。”韩太师面不改色，“放学留下来练射靶，射满十个草人头再回家。”

夕阳的余辉一点不留情面地迅速隐藏进地平线，寒气袭来，令我打了个冷颤。  
“你先回去吧，别等我了。”我松了弦，拿袖子擦了把汗，望着远处枯草色的圆球咕碌碌地滚进枯草中。射箭是我的弱项，而射草靶是我的弱中之弱。  
“七个。”那头宦者报数道。  
早已完成任务，坐在一边盘腿托腮看着我射箭的曹襄，终于不耐烦的从地上爬起来：“弓给我，我来射，射中算你的。”  
“不可以。”宦者清清嗓子，一本正经道，“世子若是帮了霍公子，那前面射的都不能作数，奴婢得从头开始记。”  
曹襄一屁股坐下，恢复成之前的姿势。这当口我也顾不得他，还剩三箭，我得拼一拼。

又一颗草人头慢慢地倾斜，最终掉下来滚进一片枯草，宦者终于报出了企盼已久的“十”。  
肚子饿得咕咕直叫。这几天嘴里一颗牙摇摇欲坠，换新牙疼得我寝食难安，饭量大减，此刻已是晚饭饭点，渐渐觉得拇指肿胀，卡在抉里不得出，肩臂乏力，手腕酸疼，只剩了走路的力气，没剩那牵马的气力。好在宦者通情达理，帮我牵了火云，带着狼狈的我离开靶场。  
“世子，明日见。”经过长乐宫北门时，我无力地向曹襄挥了挥手。  
转身跟着宦者向清明门行去，此时长安城内外已华灯初上。我忽然觉得背后仿佛有双眼睛正在盯着我，迅速回头望去，却只看得见长乐宫门口那一排站得笔挺的禁军护卫，以及曹襄消失在长乐宫阙下的背影。  
一定是今天太累而产生的幻觉。  
***

大舅的枣红马正在马厩里欢快地咀嚼，身上还裹着泥水，家仆提了水桶刷子正在洗马。二舅和小舅的两匹马立在一旁，略带嫌弃地偏过头，鼻子里发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。  
“大舅回来啦？”我将火云的缰绳交给家仆，自己四脚朝天瘫倒在正厅地板上，听着厨房里传来的动静。  
“嘘，别出声，正吵架呢。”小舅鬼鬼祟祟地从厨房钻出来，将一盘饴糖和几枚小冰块送到我面前，指了指饴糖道，“给你，大哥刚从马邑带回来的新鲜货。”  
一见面就开吵？我一边捂着腮帮子一边吃着零食。两位舅父最近轮番往马邑县跑，互相之间见上一面的机会不多，见面也不像从前那么多话。  
果然厨房里传来大舅的大嗓门：“孝期过去多久了，你怎么还吃斋素！”  
“陛下说要守孝一年……”二舅的回复我渐渐听不真切，不过只需大舅的话语，来龙去脉就能了解个大概。  
“他伤心关你什么事？死的又不是咱祖母。”大舅的声音再度传来，“饭都倒了，今晚出去吃。”  
陶碗瓷碟竹筷夹杂着一阵“乒里乓啷”的混乱，大舅一边追着二舅出了厨房，一边继续滔滔不绝：“他那么大刀阔斧地撤换人手班底，中朝外朝都被他折腾个底朝天，还大设乐府，搞那些靡靡之音，哪里像是伤心的样子，分明是个摆脱了钳制，正开心地放飞自我的黄口小儿！”  
二人脚步戛然停在了正厅。瞥见因为听到蹭外食的可能性而满脸期待的小舅，又望见正躺在地上大啃饴糖冰块的我，二舅神色终于缓和下来，叹了口气。  
“兄长说的是，我们出去吃吧。”  
小舅拍手笑道：“好好，等我们换身衣服！”便拉我起身，匆匆往房间里走。

大舅明日需回宫报备行程，早早歇息下。小舅又喝多了困得眼皮打架，估计明早起不来，不过小舅在期门军营滴酒未沾，也算是个进步，偶尔开心一次想必也无甚大碍。  
明日是董太傅的课，我预习了一会儿《公羊春秋》，把几个不认得的隶书字用右手歪歪扭扭地抄到竹简上，打算明天课上问他。  
牙还是有点痛。熄了灯，我在榻上辗转反侧，难以入眠。  
外间传来低声的清吟。  
我披上外套，悄悄推开门，赤脚走在夜间冰凉的地上。庭院里，腊梅花的香气浓郁地泛滥于四周，泛着新叶的柳树下，伫立着一个挺拔欣长的身影。二舅还没睡，月光皎洁，洒在他一身青色中衣上，低垂的睫羽掩去一双星目，双颊因早前喝了杏花酒而微醺。他执手击节，轻轻唱道：  
“青青子衿，悠悠我心。纵我不往，子宁不嗣音？  
青青子佩，悠悠我思。纵我不往，子宁不来？  
挑兮达兮，在城阙兮。一日不见，如三月兮！”  
我知道这首歌出自诗经，李司业不久前刚教授过，而且这诗歌就是大舅今晚提到的靡靡之音——郑音的代表作，如今被二舅配以卫音的曲调节奏婉转地哼唱出来，却凭空多了一抹凄凉的气氛。  
自打有记忆以来，我是第一次听到二舅唱歌。我一直以为擅歌卫音的小姨拥有这世上最动人的嗓音，直到这个晚上我才明白，男人的歌声也可以被称为天籁。  
可是，他终究还是要向兄长妥协了吗？  
我轻轻走过去，环住二舅，下巴贴靠在他的腰弯处，仰起头望着他。二舅唇角微翘，展开一个恬淡的笑容，抚上我披垂的头发，轻轻叹了口气。  
“二舅再唱一遍吧，去病爱听。”  
***

连续数日的留堂，加上长新牙的痛苦，令我食不下咽，我从来没有觉得自己这么萎靡不振过。小痛不如大痛，昨晚我终于忍不住，指挥小舅拿来粗线，一头栓了门上的铜扣，另一头拴在那颗摇摇欲坠的牙上。小舅毫不留情地“砰”的一脚踹开门，白色的乳牙携着一道血线飞向空中。  
冰块被扔到嘴里含着，渐渐止住血，但是治标不治本。左臂连日来的过度用力，有被拉伤的趋势，每拉一次弦都会剧痛无比，拇指肿胀，戴上的弓抉估计需要回家用皂角水洗才能摘下来，执笔更是问题。  
但是我不能示弱，再射下五个草人头，我的留堂就结束了。我把草靶想象成入侵马邑的匈奴兵，再一次举起了弓和箭。  
我怔怔地盯着第六个枯草一样暗黄的人头滚落到地上。天色已经完全暗下来，曹襄已然等不及先行离开，远处宦者报数的声音隔空传来，朦胧而不真切。四处的火把照亮了靶场，远处期门军和长安禁卫的地盘上，燃起星星火光，冒出袅袅炊烟，东风挟裹饭菜的香味扑面而来，令我一时分神。  
已经没有力气了。或许，把这些草人想象成为那讨厌的韩嫣，可以使我重新振作？

“你的左腕，是不是以前受过伤？”  
冷冽的声音自背后响起，吓得我一个踉跄，本能地转身，手中箭矢差点儿脱弦而出，射中来人的面门。  
韩嫣单手攥了箭头，示意我松开弓，另一只手伸了出去，抓住我的左腕。三年前的一幕袭上我的心头，我本能地排斥挣扎，却被抓的死死的。  
“放手。”  
“不放。”我再度坚定地迎上他的目光。  
“哼，还真能忍。”韩太师轻笑一声，松开了捏着箭的手，解散我左腕上的绳结，将我的袖套揭开。果不其然，左腕处已经肿的像个馒头。他放开我，取过我的弓，在手里掂了两下，左手持弓，右手搭箭上弦，对面枯草人头应声落下。  
好身手！我心中默赞。  
“看着我。”他命令道，同时再次举起了弓。

这次，他换了右手持弓，左手搭箭。箭离弦时，我产生了一瞬间的恍惚，直到靶场尽头最远处的草人头骨碌碌地滚到墙角，消失不见，我甚至并未看清箭矢到底去向哪里。  
韩太师从我的箭囊里一次性抽出三只箭，依旧保持着右弓左弦的姿势，缓缓拉开弓弦。三箭齐发，三个草人头齐齐应声而落，三箭全部命中，无一脱靶。  
寒风中伫立之人一身红衣，我揉揉眼睛，表示没有看错。他竟然也是左撇子？或者说，左右开弓，箭无虚发，他是怎么做到的？  
背对着火把，韩太师居高临下地看着我，目光深邃，却仿佛穿透了我，望向我背后的另一个人。三年前的那晚，这人也是这般地背对着光亮，他吐出的那些疯狂的言语，偶尔在夜深时还会萦绕在我耳边。  
“从下节课起，改用硬弓。”韩太师缓缓地说，“一旦用惯了软弓，就不容易再改过来。”  
“可是我已经习惯了。”我本能地反驳。这把弓是二舅为我买的第一把弓，我不想这么快就将它束之高阁。  
“必须改。”韩嫣的声音不容置喙，“软弓使你的手腕过于依赖弓的质地，早改一天，少一天痛苦。”  
见我还在瞪着他，韩太师收回目光，叹了一口气。  
“走吧，我送你回家。”

韩太师把我抱到马背上，牵着火云出了清明门。经常坐在长安城根下的几个叫化喽啰看见我们，朝我们围过来，伸着手，嘴里唱着歌谣。我听得歌词大概是“若饥寒，逐金丸”？  
韩太师径直从叫化子中间走了过去。  
“一群不劳而获之人！”我回头向那些人做鬼脸，换来他们的谩骂。  
“他们为什么唱那种歌谣？”甩掉那些人后，我不解地问，“谁会将金丸施舍给这种人？”  
“很多年前，有人年少无知。”韩嫣只吐出这一句，便不再言语。  
有一件事我没有告诉任何人。今晚经过长乐宫时，之前那种被人窥视的阴森感又冒了出来，然而天太黑，我几乎什么也看不清。长乐宫这个地方，阴气太重，风水不好，看来以后要绕着走。  
***

这几年的卫家祭祖，一直是与天子同行，加上今年少了窦家的人，卫家的排位往天子近前移了很多，小姨也携同卫长、阳石两位公主表妹盛装出席。可惜，我没能参加这次的祭祀，最近的劳累，加上总赤着脚跑来跑去，我不幸病倒了。  
艳阳高照，舅父们全部去上林苑参加狩猎。我忍受着伤风的痛苦，独自窝在被窝里，抱成个团子，一把鼻涕一把泪，灌着苦涩的草药汁。家仆为我端来温水甜食，好生看着我。  
自从太傅司马相如的《上林赋》一出，狩猎时卫家老二参乘陪猎的事儿就传到了朝外，那些疯狂传抄《上林赋》的士族们如获至宝，说什么“昔佞宦赵同为孝文皇帝参乘，今卫侍中自谨以媚上”，到处八卦二舅和天子的关系，攻击二舅的声誉。大舅担心之余，最近两年的狩猎也都没什么猎物。小舅一如既往的贪玩，我嘱咐他回来时好好给我讲讲今天的见闻。

一觉醒来，听得院子里马儿嘶鸣吐气之声，舅父们的声音也从门外传来。睁眼一看，一轮耀眼的日头挂在当空。  
“怎么这么早就结束了？”我问推门进来的小舅。  
“别提了，出事儿了呗。”小舅将弓箭和长剑卸下来挂到墙上，忿忿道，“自从上回死了鹿后，按新规定，开场前总是韩嫣先清场，陛下跟随。那江都王倒好，多少年没回京，不懂新规矩，认错坐骑，却仗着自己是陛下的兄长，在众将面前瞎胡闹，状直接告到了王太后那里。陛下气恼，直接将众人就地遣散，真是扫兴！”  
“啊？江都王怎么跑来了？”我吹着鼻涕泡问道。  
小舅边解胡服边滔滔不绝：“听说江都王来，是上书请求陛下派他去打匈奴，陛下听了很生气，又不好当面回绝，就叫江都王先去陪猎，使个缓兵之计。这下可好，两人彻底闹掰，陛下肯定不会让江都王出战了。”  
“去病，感觉好点了吗？”大舅推门进来，试了试我额头上的温度。  
我摇摇头。病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，以我的经验，伤风至少得捱十日。  
“拿江都王的兵去打匈奴，不是件好事吗？”我不解。  
大舅面上现出一丝忧虑，摇头叹道：“这次的备战是中朝绝密。小小江都王刘非能提前得到消息，就说明一件事——有人走漏了风声。陛下暴怒，是因为现如今整个战事需要重新规划，甚至有可能取消。”  
“取消？那你们前两次去马邑县，岂不是白跑一趟？”——还惹上个主父偃，我在心里说。  
“本职工作，无所谓白不白跑。”大舅嘴上这么说，面上却现出忧虑之色。他帮我掖好被子，“去病你别想那么多，多睡会儿。步广，咱们走罢，别打扰他休息。”


	14. 新人

“二舅呢？没和你们一起回来？”合上门之前，我问。  
“中朝如今乱成一锅粥，青儿一时半会回不来。”大舅摆摆手，“你睡吧。”  
果然晚饭前有宦者登门，将大舅也紧急召了去。家仆为我们煮了香喷喷的麦饭端到床边，我却没什么胃口，只同小舅躲在房间里，偷吃了很多饴糖和肉干。明日是礼法课，不用去上学的感觉真是太好了！  
***

知了在树上快乐地叫着，若是这么持续高温，势必会影响秋季的收成。我躲在建章宫与天梁宫之间的树荫下，擦拭着手中的长弓。  
那晚我告诉二舅，我需要一把新的弓箭，二舅略一沉吟，翌日，自宫中带回了这把紫漆长弓。弓身的材质是产自南海交趾的名贵紫杉木，略硬，且比我握过的所有长弓都要轻，一端雕刻着制造工匠简单的铭文，弓身与箭头反复摩擦的地方略有一些磨损的划痕。弓弦是用上等的牛筋制成，牛筋弦微微泛黄，但韧性依旧十足，仍不失为一把上乘之弓。  
“一把好弓。”第一次见到这张弓时，韩嫣的神情变幻莫测，“左手弓，已经被调整过，更适合使用左手的人。”  
所以，这弓不属于任何一位舅父。  
“手肘抬高，用臂力。单靠手腕的力量，箭不会有后劲。”韩嫣单膝跪地，自背后环住我，双手分别握了我的手，一步一步地指导着我的动作，“箭尾再贴近一些。不用怕，羽制箭尾一般不会造成划伤。”   
男人呼吸间的热气吐在我的脖颈处，这样亲密的距离令我有些不自在，耳际痒痒的感觉引起我一瞬间的慌神，三年前的记忆袭来，手中的弓箭不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
韩嫣对我的反应只是报以一声轻笑。  
“视线放松，用双眼瞄准。单目无法准确估测距离。”他缓缓地调整着弓的角度，动作娴熟如行云流水，仿佛从前经常这么教人射箭，与其人平日里散发出的“生人勿近”气息相距甚远。  
侧过头望了望，韩太师的注意力只是全部集中在我手中的弓上，目光扫描着合适的草靶。我平复了一下心绪，按着他的指导去做，果然箭飞出很远，虽然依旧离目标偏了一点，但是已经比我用尽九牛二虎之力才得到的射程更远一些。  
韩嫣松开我，微微蹙起眉头。男人皱眉的样子很好看，令我难以不联想到另一个人——师哥韩说。当韩师哥遇到困扰的问题时，也是这般习惯性地皱眉。韩太师虽然也教韩说骑马射箭，不过似乎对那位仿佛一个模子里刻出来的亲弟弟并不怎么上心，不仅射御课上没给韩说提供任何优待，二人之间也一直没有多少言语的交流。  
“这些年，段宏到底教了你些什么！”轻叹声自我耳边响起。  
段宏段太师？我轻笑。他的确不曾多过问我的学业。可是在这长安城里，有几个人真正在乎过一个没有皇家姓氏、没有王侯亲眷的私生子，有谁真正注意过一个庶出公主的表哥？  
***

打仗的事情泡了汤，天子却是一刻也没闲着，最近心血来潮颁发了一个求贤诏，命各封国各郡县举贤良、举孝廉、举文学，准备大张旗鼓地招贤纳士。  
说是“亲策”，其实说的比唱的好听。初筛文章材料、初面试的工作，均已分摊给各士大夫们，两位舅父全情投入到夜以继日地阅卷工作中，白天还得一个个面试初筛。如何合理安顿各地如潮水涌进京城的孝廉学子，也令京兆尹府和禁卫军颇为头疼，不得已出动了期门军帮忙维持秩序。  
舅父们不在家的日子里，又有一颗乳牙松动，这次我毫不犹豫地自己拿线拽了，之后连吃好几天的菰米粥饴糖拌饭。等到树上的叶子开始泛黄，大舅带给我的饴糖差不多吃完了的时节，我们全家才终于得着机会，四个人一起坐在桌前用晚饭。  
“青儿，过了年你就满二十了。”席间，大舅的第一句话是这么起头的。  
“打住打住。”我和小舅慌不迭地摆手摇头，示意大舅不要再说下去，大舅的心思，用脚趾都能猜出来。  
然而大舅想说的话，有哪一次被我们成功拦截过？  
“加冠之前，考虑给自己取个表字吧。”  
席间飘过一阵长时间的沉默。小舅像个缩头乌龟，把头深深地埋进饭碗里。我执了筷箸在碗沿上转着，不耐烦地敲出“当当”闷响。  
唉，好不容易一起聚会，偏要哪壶不开提哪壶。  
大舅尴尬地笑道：“青儿有什么中意的表字，说出来大哥给参考一下？”  
“兄长，”二舅迟疑着开口，“不瞒你说，陛下已经为我取好字了。”  
这次轮到大舅沉默。  
“呵呵，手够快的，居然抢在大哥前头。”大舅尴尬地扒了口饭，“就他那水平，能想出什么像样的字？”  
“才不是呢，陛下为二舅取的是很好听的字号，叫‘仲卿’。伯仲的仲，九卿的卿。”我抢白。  
“仲卿……仲……卿……青儿，陛下给你取这么一个破字，你不会真同意了吧？”  
二舅沉默不语，在大舅眼中便是默认。  
“你俩还嫌不够丢人，非要留把柄给那些士人做文章，像韩嫣那样闹得满城风雨，天下皆知吗？”大舅的脸色越来越黑，直到重重一拳捶在方几上。瓶里的豆豉酱油、陈香醯醋纷纷翻洒出来，几根快箸骨碌碌地滚到桌下，三人忙不迭地抢救。  
小舅自桌底下伸了头抱怨道：“大哥，二哥的字早都取好了，一直没敢告诉你罢了。他改不了，不若你改个字，帮衬一下？”  
大舅站起身，来回地踱步。  
“好，我从今以后也不叫卫长子，我改叫卫长君！”一脚踢在廊柱上，大舅兀自咆哮，“小刘彻，我要你记住，到底谁是长兄！”  
房梁上的积灰扑扑簌簌地落下来，飘进碗里——这饭彻底没法吃了。  
大舅复又想起了什么，转身指着我和小舅道：“那你们呢？你们也赶紧把字都给我先取好，别又叫皇帝抢了先。”  
“不必了不必了。”小舅忙摇头道，“叫‘步广’多吉利，步步高升，广开财路。我不需要表字。”  
我也摆摆手说：“叫‘去病’多有实际意义，保佑我不要生病，我也不需要表字。”  
大舅面色终于得着了一点缓和。  
“既然陛下暂时取消战事，招贤纳士也告一段落，那大哥准备把自个儿的婚事提上日程，苏家已经等不及了。”他望着一直沉默的二舅道，“青儿，苏家小妹还在痴情的等着你，你好好考虑一下。”  
***

远远听到鞭炮声声，鼓乐齐鸣。大舅一身新郎红装，骑在他那匹黑鬃枣红马上，胸前挂了朵大红绢花，神采飞扬，整个人格外俊俏秀逸。他望见等在卫府门口的我们，唇角精心修剪过的短髭飞翘起来，灿烂的笑容，堪比一朵盛开的向阳花。  
大舅身后，跟着一座棕色八抬大轿，大红绸缎装饰四周。内里身着新娘装，披着红盖头端坐的，就是我未来的大衿娘，禁军校尉苏建的大女儿苏氏。  
亲家公苏校尉扶着亲家母苏夫人一路从长安城南的苏宅跟过来，苏夫人捧着丝绢，悲恸地靠在夫君肩头哭泣，头一回嫁女儿的滋味想必真不好受。  
中朝官员娶亲，天子命人送来成箱成箱的贺礼，大姨夫送来的也很多，苏氏带来的嫁妆亦是丰厚，加上乱七八糟人等大大小小的礼盒，卫府庭院面积不大，堆积如小山的箱子、瓶瓶罐罐、绸缎花草，令落脚的地方也难找。不过，我还是在这一堆贺礼中成功找到了两个名字——“妹夫陈掌”，和“妹陈卫氏”。  
这么多年过去了，这两个名字如今在这里碰见，竟然如此陌生。陈掌的面孔我已经只记得一个轮廓，而娘亲的面容，永远定格在当年她坐在轿子里，偷偷掀起盖头的那一瞬间记忆。

“去病，怎么在这里发愣呢？”肩膀被人拍了一下。一回头，来人是苏建校尉。苏伯父今年四十有三，相貌堂堂，容光焕发。见到我手中的贺帖，他心下了然。  
“这酒席你们小孩子估计吃不惯，不如我给你介绍个新朋友。”说着便朝一位蓝衣衫的总角少年招手示意。  
“爹爹，你找我有事儿吗？”蓝衫少年一蹦三跳地绕过那些小山似的贺礼，来到我二人面前。  
“武儿，爹爹介绍一个朋友给你认识。”苏伯父拍拍少年的头，转身笑呵呵地对我说，“这是犬子，单名一个‘武’字，今年九岁。以后咱们就都是一家人，让他喊你一声表哥，你俩年纪差不多大，应该能玩到一块儿去。”  
我望着眼前这个总角少年，心中不由得想起另一个人来。九岁，说明他和我在太原的那个弟弟陈宣一般大。当年的那个小哭包陈宣，如今应是也长成苏武这么高的个头儿了吧。  
“霍去病表哥，我听说过你！是你把主父偃打——呜嗯嗯——”一回神，就听得苏武正大肆宣扬我的糗事，赶紧一巴掌捂住了他的嘴巴。  
“好啦，不说了不说了。”苏武被我捂着嘴拖离是非之地，一边吃吃地笑着，一边试图咬我的手掌心。  
“你怎么知道主父偃的事？”我拽了他的衣领，故作严肃。这事儿我的几个舅父我都瞒的很好，韩太师也并没有去卫府或公主府告状。  
“张贺，表哥认识吧？”苏武笑出两颗虎牙，“我俩以前是同学，一起在城南杜县的私塾读书。主父偃招门客讲学那阵子，张贺经常带人去凑热闹，表哥你现在在我们杜县私塾已经是名人了。”  
“滚！”我转身欲把这个无忧无虑地痴笑的小疯子甩掉。

甫一回头，眼前的一幕令我呼吸一滞，双脚像灌了铅，再也迈不开步伐。  
二舅坐于酒席之中，双颊微醺，双目微微泛着迷蒙的酒气。对面落坐了一位我不认识的姊姊，约么十七八岁的年纪，身着上好材质的丝绸襦裙，一头及腰乌发，唇上一抹朱丹。  
她手中举了一杯酒，望着二舅，嘴角噙笑，面若桃花。两人并未言语，目光每每对上，却仿佛有电光火石，一瞬间来来回回。  
“表哥在看什么？”苏武凑过来，顺着我的目光望去，“啊，那位是我二姊，单名一个‘葭’字。”  
不知盯着看了多久，等我收回目光，苏武那张委屈的脸在我眼前无限放大。  
“表哥，你掐疼我了。”他微微皱眉。  
“你去喝酒吧，别再跟着我。”松开他的手，我转身离开。  
苏葭，苏葭——大舅说得没错，还真是苏“家”小妹。  
***

大舅和大衿娘新婚燕尔，每天能品尝到苏衿娘亲手烹饪的地道京城美食，亦是一种人生享受，我居然忘记了牙疼。只不过，席间每每看见这对蜜里调油的新人伉俪，那日二舅和苏葭初遇的情景便浮现在心中挥之不去。  
二舅最近不在家，他再次被派往马邑，负责联络一个叫做“聂壹”的商户老板。我合上手中的《公羊春秋》，将窗子撑开一条缝，怔怔地望着窗外。雨水拍打在地面上，溅起一个个小的水花。  
可惜，董仲舒授课才一年多就要离开，走马上任江都封国的国相。天子口谕原文：“叫董仲舒在江都国呆着，呆到江都王刘非乖乖听话再回来”。据说司马太傅推荐了枚皋代课。枚皋此人自称是枚乘之子，黄老之学的推崇人，同司马相如臭味相投，二人一唱一和，五经课程不知道会被他讲成什么样子。  
说起来，就快到音乐考兑的时候了呢！

“霍去病，你胖了。”射御课上，李敢一见我便给出了这么一句评价。  
曹襄伸手捏我的脸：“去病他不是胖，他只是穿的比较多。”  
“滚。”我挥开他的手。李敢是对的，不是因为衿娘给我套了双层短袄外加披风，而是最近新鲜肉饼吃的太多。  
外面飘着雪，在生着炭火的室内踢蹴鞠，未免不够尽兴。建章宫的琉璃窗已经被我们打碎一扇，冷风飕飕地灌进来，泥瓦匠正冒着风雪爬上宫墙修补。  
雪上加霜的是，在一次绊摔后，我再次左掌触地。  
始作俑者张贺杵在原地瞪着我，直到被冲上来的李敢和曹襄推搡倒地。亲者痛仇者快这种事当然很逊，不过真疼到蜷在地上打颤的时候，却完全不会有心情去顾及周围的情况。  
“敢打架者，停学一周。”韩太师走过来，声音不怒自威。他命人打来雪水，试图帮我减缓伤势，然而片刻之后，尽管我疼的龇牙咧嘴，冷汗涔涔，也只能听得一句束手无策的命令：“去传太医令。”


	15. 天幸

脖子上挂着吊绳，手腕上打着夹板，当我出现在音乐课上时，李司业的眼中闪过小小的失望。男孩子摸爬滚打的谁不受点小伤，这副样子面见天子，我自己都未觉有何不妥，难道李司业觉得很尴尬么？  
知道今日天子会来策兑，大舅和衿娘轮番上阵帮我补《诗经》，补乐谱。我讶异于平日里高姿态的大舅居然也会识谱唱歌，得着个无从反驳的理由。  
“因为你外祖母擅歌，所以教会了所有卫家孩子。”大舅说。不过，我总觉得这答案缺失了一角。外祖母一个奴仆之家，哪里会得那么多诗歌，况且她过世得早，完全没有功夫教二舅，可是二舅唱歌那么好听，即使他再有天赋也得有人教授不是？  
双脚迈进学堂的门槛儿，迎面袭来一阵鸡飞狗跳。以李司业的伶人身份，他奈何也压不住这一班王公贵族家的学子，况且今天众人面临的压力不同往日。  
李敢一脚踏在方几上，手里挥舞着一本竹简：“老子将来是要当大将军的人，奈何这小小的乐谱同老子过不去！”  
张贺哂笑：“先秦蒙恬大将军，得着一把胡儿琴，便能造出筝来；你想当大将军，先过了这一关再说。”  
曹襄正盯着手里那本诗经乐理恶补，听得此言，亦抬头抱怨道：“别说蒙恬了，先周那些公子王孙，哪个不是识谱会唱，精通乐理，为何偏本世子不行，没天理。”  
此语一出，又引来众学子一阵七嘴八舌。  
我踢踢靴子，抖落肩上的雪，大吼一声：“陛下驾到！”  
这招真管用，瞬间安静了许多。李司业向我投来感激的目光。  
***

“宣霍去病。”宦者唱。  
推开正殿之门，天子身着黑色朝服，头戴通天高冠，端坐于上，手边长几上放置着几卷乐谱书简。一侧李司业正襟危坐，面前摆放着两张琴，一张为七弦琴，另一张为二十五弦瑟。  
叩见陛下后，我单手撑地，找了个舒服的姿势跪坐，宦者走过来帮我整理衣襟。过场总是要走的，而我对自己的水平也挺自信，因此并不觉得有必要表现得惊慌失措，诚惶诚恐。  
天子唇角翘了翘，短髭微微上扬，露出一排白牙。  
“朕听太医说去病受了伤，看来伤得不轻哪。”他指着我手上的夹板笑道，“还能考试吗？”  
“回陛下，手上小伤，碍不着唱歌。”我忿忿地应付。伤筋动骨一百天，课业都已落下不少，亏天子还笑得出来。  
“那好，开始吧。”天子宣布。  
“诺，请霍公子念《猗兰操》乐谱。”李司业翻了书简，果然替我抽了首最简单的，孔圣人自己的诗歌。  
“徴角商商，宫商角徴角。羽徴羽宫角，徴低羽商商……”口中对着谱，我心中默默唱和，“兰之猗猗，扬扬其香。不采而佩，于兰何伤……”  
天子拾了乐谱摊开，边读边点头。《猗兰操》是我在平阳府常夫子那里学到的第一首诗歌，学成时正好是在娘亲同陈掌成婚之际。时间一晃，离开平阳府竟已五年了呢。  
“下一项。”李司业拨动七弦琴，叮咚声随着传出来。  
“商徴，和，角徴羽，商和变……”听音辨声是我最拿手的一项。果然，天子的面上现出满意的神情。  
“下一项，《诗经》中诗歌。霍公子，任选一首，唱你最擅长的就好。”李司业事先替我准备好秦风《蒹葭》以应对，那头已在拨瑟。  
我望着那双调弦的手，第一句到了嘴边，忽地产生了一点紧张之感。“蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜。”往日里随便哼哼就能顺利地唱出的简单歌谣，今日却令我格外烦躁不安，要将“苏葭”这个名字在心里直念上数遍。  
紧张感挟裹着“蒹葭”二字滚滚而来，在耳边不断放大，直至轰鸣。  
如此气短，绝不是个办法，想了想，便下决心道：“劳烦司业奏郑风《子衿》，调卫音。”  
一曲终了，迎上某人惊讶的眼神。深呼出一口气，我毫不犹豫地叩拜告退，留下身后天子喃喃：“果然是卫氏血脉。”  
我轻哼一声，要的就是这个效果。  
“哎，怎么样，难吗？”出得厅堂，众学子纷纷围上来，因为我是头一个被叫进去的。  
“很简单。”迎上众人期待的目光，我的笑意不断加深，“你们抓紧时间再复习一下吧。”  
不久，曹襄面带喜色，大步跨出门来，欢呼着：“我过了！”  
“我们都听到了，”李敢迎上去，“不错嘛，曹世子，居然能记得一整首周南《汉广》。”  
“很快就轮到你啦，李公子，祝你好运。”曹襄坏笑道。  
又过了片刻，“大风起兮云飞扬，威加海内兮归故乡——”李敢的破锣嗓音伴着天子的呵呵笑声和李司业的连连喊停传了出来。  
“李公子，朕记得你应该唱《诗经》曲目？”  
“回陛下，臣太紧张，只记得这个了。”李敢委屈的声音传来。

已经完成考兑的学子三三两两地坐在一起。李敢和另两个被判未过的学子正交头接耳，嘀嘀咕咕。曹襄趴在长几上打呼噜，想必昨晚挑灯夜战记谱。  
我打了个哈欠，目光瞥到独自默默端坐在角落里的韩说。时光荏苒，如今的他，已经不再是我初识的总角少年，今日他身着一件鹅黄短袄，发髻单束于顶，拿一根白玉簪子穿过，发色也不若从前那般金黄，而是渐渐变暗，呈现一种棕色，相貌亦同他的兄长韩嫣愈加相似。  
作为现如今班里最年长的学子，今年是韩说在太学的最后一个年头。毕业后，即使不用看在兄长的份上，单凭他自己的资质，应该就能直接入选期门军中最优秀的骑兵编制——骁骑营。  
宦者探出头来：“宣韩说。”  
鹅黄的身影消失在门里。曹襄仰起头，揉了揉朦胧的睡眼。  
“嗯，可以回家了吗？”  
“再等等，剩最后一个。”没待我说完，曹世子便倒下继续睡，看来是真累着了。  
我坐在地上，继续着我的放空。不过奇怪的是，一直没能听到李司空调弦的声音。片刻之后，一阵清丽的嗓音飘来。  
是韩说，他选择了清唱，曲目并非出自诗经，而且他唱的这首歌，我恰好听过。  
“牲歌闻兮悠扬，蓝天目兮草芳；原野兮翠微，吾之幽思兮载长。  
路长远兮曼曼，天涯人兮望断；繁花兮盛放，与汝驰骋——”  
歌唱到最后一句戛然而止，清脆的巴掌声骤然传来。  
“敢给朕唱这首，你是何居心？”杯盏打翻声伴随着书简哗哗啦啦洒落的响动传了出来。  
“陛下不要……求你……饶了臣吧！”韩说惊惧的哭喊一时间回响在殿堂内，痛苦的抽泣声时高时低，夹杂着一些奇怪的低吟。  
偏殿内突然变得格外安静。我环视四周，只见众人怔在原处，望向声音传来的方向现出错愕的神情。李敢的唇角浮出一抹诡异的笑，曹襄彻底醒转过来，再看张贺，他的脸居然蓦地红到了脖根。  
这些人怎么了，别人在挨揍，他们居然笑得出来？  
李司业匆匆出来，回身扣上门，朝大家摆手道：“今天就到这里，放学，你们都走吧，都可以走了。”  
“回家喽！”学子们一哄而散。

一行人踏着早晨的积雪向东而去。行至天禄阁时，我不禁担心地回头望了望，目光却正好对上跟在我身后的李敢。见我回头，他那洞悉一切的暧昧笑容更加深了。  
“各位，”李敢停了脚步，盯着我道，“你们难道不想回去探望一下韩美人吗？”  
“你少管闲事。”张贺回了一句。  
李敢伸出一指摇了摇：“此人平日里傲冷如冰霜，谁也不屑理睬，如今变成个同他兄长一般的人，一定相当狼狈，正好回去借机戏弄羞辱他一番。”  
“为何要戏弄别人，再说，既然是亲兄弟，长得不一样才奇怪。”我不悦于李敢轻蔑的语气。  
谁知李敢立即拿指头指了我，哈哈笑道：“我都忘了，霍美人还是个纯情的雏儿，什么都不懂呢。”  
我正搜肠刮肚地思索如何反驳这话，曹襄已一拳挥到李敢脸上：“胡说什么，你才是雏儿！”  
望见雪地上扭打做一团的二人，我意识到事情可能比我想得要复杂。

追着李敢再回到正厅时，天子早已起驾离开。自长几掉落的书卷已经被收起，整齐地摞在墙角，米黄色短袄置于长几上。  
韩说跪坐于我早晨刚刚跪过的垫子上，棕色的瞳仁清醒中略带迷离，眉心微蹙，绯云飞在双颊，红唇轻轻翕动。白玉发簪被他攥在手中，三千微卷的金棕发丝垂散于双肩，微微低了头，由着宦者仔细梳理。  
室内的炭火劈啪跳动，冒着蒸蒸热气，融化了冰霜的高冷，好比有人试图破坏一种宁静之美，不料却令他绽放成另一种更为瑰丽的美。  
这场景似曾相识——每次陛下微服私访从卫府离开后，留给我的就是这样一个美艳的舅父。  
“早就觉得他是那种人，果然不出我所料。”李敢道，不过碍于其他人在场，他只是在门口伸了头远远地望着小声嘀咕。  
韩说手里的玉簪终于掉落下来，慢慢地一路滚到我的脚边。  
“韩公子，你还好吧？”我轻轻走过去，将簪子递还到他颤抖着的手中。离得近了，便能清楚地看到他一边脸被掴出的四个指印，以及纵横交织的泪痕。  
“我没事，谢谢你。”韩说努力保持着平静，他推开我，露出一个惨淡的微笑，声音沙哑，“头发不好打理，还得多耽误一会儿，你先走吧。”  
当曹襄和张贺匆匆将我从“是非之地”拖走时，一辆步辇停到了殿外。走出很远，我回头，韩说正被宦者背着，安置到步辇里。  
我晕晕乎乎地转身离开。二舅与苏葭，天子与韩说，走马灯似地在我眼前闪过，心中莫名的沮丧，令我连经过长乐宫时那一如既往窥视的目光都已无暇顾及。

暖阳洒在建章宫的琉璃瓦上，新装上的那扇窗似乎比别的窗棂更加翠绿耀眼。  
“人都到齐了吗？”韩嫣自马背上扫视众人一圈，皱了皱眉，“韩说呢？”  
“回韩大夫，韩公子请了病假。”宦者回复。  
李敢为首的几个学子发出哄笑。  
“刚才笑的，绕天梁宫外围跑三圈。”韩太师又恢复了那张冷冷的面孔，可是最近他英挺的眉间一直平添一抹挥之不去的忧郁，双眼中流露的一丝凄凉萦绕着他，以至于整个人的气场似乎悄悄地改变了。  
说起来，我还真得感谢韩嫣，短短几个月的功夫，我在他的提点下，射箭技术有了飞跃式的进步。  
“骑兵落马是家常便饭。”今日韩太师突然大谈特谈骑兵对阵技能，语气已不似之前的冰冷，“一者，落马后应立即转换角色，发挥步兵的技能，近身砍杀。二者，马速越快，落马时越容易负伤。因此，保持战斗力，保护自身安全是重中之首。”  
“等我们做了将军，也需要近身搏杀吗？”有人举手问。  
韩太师斩钉截铁道：“不论你是谁，都要坚持战斗，直到最后一秒。”  
“那落马时要怎样保护自己？”我问。  
韩嫣自马背上飞跃而下，双肘前曲，双手护住头部就地一滚。我尚未反应过来，他便已停至我身侧。  
美丽的凤眼望向我，近乎温柔的声音传入我的耳中。  
“首先，绝不能以手掌撑地。”


	16. 纠缠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参考萧何月下追韩信~哈哈

马厩里停着二舅的枣红马，已经洗去风尘，高高兴兴地咀嚼着粟谷。大衿娘正站在花坛前咔擦咔擦地摆弄花草。有了贤惠的衿娘，家里的确变得精致许多。  
“迎春花是咱们关中的特色花卉，在它们开放之前将枝条剪掉，扦插到土里，这样花就会开得更多更艳哦。”衿娘边说边剪下一支打了花苞的枝条，弯成环形打了个结。我连忙躲闪，无奈单拳不敌双手，被她圈住了头顶的两个发髻。  
“小外甥太可爱了，”衿娘揉揉我的脸，“等到了花期，我给你做一个更好看的。”  
“不如送给卫长表妹。”谁要戴那种东西。我捂着被揉得生疼的脸，胡乱地扯着枝条，“舅父呢？”  
“在你二舅屋里商量事儿呢。”衿娘小心地帮我摘去被缠住的枝条，“别去打扰哦。”  
又是什么神秘的事情，不可以在饭桌上说？

“聂壹确实是块做死士的材料。但是我信不过王恢。”大舅的声音自屋内传来。  
“我不在的这段时间，陛下决策是否有改变？”二舅的声音。  
“没，陛下心意已决，这次一定要打一个翻身仗，以雪白登之耻。”  
“田丞相那里怎么说？”  
听到“田丞相”三个字，冷风中的我忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“去病，进来吧，外面冷。”二舅招呼我。  
苏合香弥漫在室内，二舅刚沐浴完，换了浅色中衣，浴巾包裹着长发，跪坐于书案前，正奋笔疾书。  
大舅双手环抱坐在二舅榻上，一只脚踏着榻面，皱眉道：“小孩子不要随便窥听中朝机密。”  
“去病也不小了，让他听听无妨，”二舅停了笔，抬起头笑道，“陛下一直挺重视这孩子的。”  
大舅朝我扬了扬下巴：“霍去病，你发誓，不许把你听到的事情告诉任何人。”  
“我发誓。”我坐到榻边，伸了右手三个指头指天，顺便把大舅那只踏在榻上的脚踹了下去。  
大舅白了我一眼，接着对二舅道：“田蚡那里，自然事事顺着陛下，不过田蚡手底下韩安国依旧不松口，老顽固仗着自己是老资历，不一定会心甘情愿打配合战。可惜，江都王刘非的事儿一闹，中朝整个儿丢了选将资格，这次还得从他们外朝九卿里选将。”  
二舅见我不解的神情，解释道：“韩安国是新上任的御史大夫。”  
不过，我关心的其实是另一件事。  
“中朝没有选将资格？那舅父们也不能带兵了？”  
“虽然不做将军，我们作为护军都尉，还是要随韩御史出战的。”二舅语气平静，仿佛早已接受了这个事实。再望望大舅，他眉眼间的一丝失落告诉我，他正用沉默不语来逃避我的问题。  
烛火劈劈啪啪地跳动，我注视着二舅在竹简上写下一个个方方正正的隶书。片刻的寂静后，二舅停笔问：“兵力分配初定了吗？”  
“定了，每将三万，王恢那里追加三万，李息和子叔日前已分别去往马邑和代郡布防。”大舅等二舅又刷刷写了一段，才叹气道，“问题是，王恢纸上谈兵，缺乏经验，一次给他三万，怕他镇不住。”见二舅笑着摇头，忙补上一句，“东瓯一战闽越主动退兵，不算数。”  
“要王大行令主动带兵出战不容易，不过留他在代郡截防未必不可。还有几个月时间，陛下那里明日我去劝说。”二舅搁笔，吹干墨迹，想了想又问道：“除了韩御史，可还有其他人保留异议？”  
大舅思索一阵，道：“如今只有一人。”  
“哪位？”  
“郎官主父偃。”  
“主父偃？去年来过咱家的那个书生？他回京……已经做了郎官？”乍听到这个名字，我蓦地跳起来，将两位舅父吓了一跳。  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“我突然想起来我还有课业没完成，我先走啦，你们慢慢聊。”我打着哈哈逃离了二舅的房间。  
看来，那个被我送回胶东的家伙还是坚持爬回了京城，这次不知道他是如何凑足的盘缠。  
百足之虫，死而不僵，此人野心昭昭，一定得想办法封住他的嘴，顺便把他亏欠卫家的钱连本带利讨回来。不过，主父偃放着这么一个逢迎天子的好机会不用，不按牌理出牌，公然反对出战，竟有点卓尔不群的意味，难怪二舅会为此人倾囊相助。  
合上门之前，我不经意地回头望了一眼我的两位舅父。虽然他们是同母异父的兄弟，样貌却正是七八分相似，个头也差不多高度，才华更是不相伯仲，我们卫家两位才俊七年前尚是奴家之子，如今双双坐镇中朝，皆已人中龙凤。只是这二位舅父性格迥异，大舅雷鸣电闪，风风火火，略有冒失；二舅上善若水，温润如玉，沉稳干练，相比之下更胜一筹。当然，我这么评判也多是因为二舅在我心中的分量。  
话说回来，距离二位舅父上回像今晚这般坐在一起严肃地论事，好像已经隔了很久了呢。  
看来，这回是真要开战了。

晚间我趴在书案上，正昏昏欲睡。二舅推门进来，将三捆书卷放在我的案头，看见我迷朦的模样，微笑道：“累了就去睡吧。”  
我揉揉眼睛摇头：“还能再坚持一会儿。”  
书案上摊着枚皋布置的淮南《鸿烈》，乃淮南地藩王刘安新进贡的杂家著述，正巧翻到《兵略》一文，二舅举起对着烛火浏览。  
“去病果然是对兵家之事开始感兴趣呢。”片刻后，他点头道。于是指着带来的三捆书卷的其中一本，“《孙子兵法》，汉军入门课业，你小时候看过这本，还记得吗？”  
“记得。”我点头。刚来卫府时，慕孙子之名借来的书，因为那时看不懂隶书这个新字体，中途就放弃了。  
二舅又指了另外两本：“这是《吴子》和《司马穰苴》兵法，陛下最推崇的两本兵书。这三本足够你看到舅父们凯旋归来。”  
“嗯，多谢舅父。”我立马来了精神，将面前那本《兵略》推到一旁，拉过三捆兵书，一溜儿摆开。  
“慢慢看，感兴趣的话，我这里还有其他书。”二舅帮我把桌面整理整齐，执过我带着夹板的左手上下翻看，两道好看的眉蹙在一起。  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼的，过几日就可以拆了。”  
我伸出那只完好的手环住二舅，将脸深埋进他的衣襟里，由着他吻我的额头发梢。每每我这样抱着他，他的眉头很快就会舒展开。  
“真是爱逞强的孩子。陛下信里说你受伤，手骨断裂，我恨不得立刻插上翅膀飞回来。”二舅揉揉我的头。  
“太医给我包得严实，里三层外三层的，看着吓人，其实没那么严重啦。”我嘟嘴抱怨。骑马射箭，跌打损伤乃家常便饭，算不得什么大事，我不希望他为我担心。  
“好好，不严重。”二舅展颜微笑，“我给你和步广带回了饴糖点心，待会儿差人送过来。既然步广不在，你把他的那份全吃了吧。”  
“谢谢舅父！”听到有好吃的，我扬起头，给了他一个灿烂的笑容。  
***

夏蝉初鸣的时候，北方大地如预期一般开始感到旱意。三位舅父全部前去去参加战前祭祀，按礼仪，祭祀完毕之后必须留驻军营，不得回府，于是家中只剩下我和大衿娘。  
“衿娘，我今日放学约了人蹴鞠，晚点回来。”早晨我骑上火云，同她道别。  
大衿娘将几个肉饼拿荷纸包了，塞到我的书箱里，“手恢复的怎么样了？能踢球吗？”  
“手腕早就好了。”我举起手摇了摇给她看。  
衿娘朝我挥挥手：“记得早点回来哦。晚上给你做好吃的。”  
“好。”双腿一夹，火云顿时飞驰而出。回头望，衿娘倚在门口的身影不断缩小远去。  
衿娘可能并不知晓，她越是对我好，我越是试图避开她——因为她的面容无时无刻不让我想起苏葭，想起一切的可能性。这些时日来，我的心情就好比骑着火云一直不停地在山野间狂奔，时而立于山巅，时而荡至谷底，没有一丝喘息之机。

夕阳将天边照得格外艳红，未央宫北门外渐渐点起灯火，一起蹴鞠的小伙伴们先后散去。我蹲在光线所不能及的荫凉角落里，盯着白色的飞絮随红色的霞光跳动，翩翩起舞。  
“走啦，去病，回家喽。”曹襄走过来，用脚轻轻点了两下瘫坐在树荫下发愣的我。  
最近曹襄经常一个人回河东平阳府，平阳长公主很少与儿子同行，平阳侯可能时日无多，对于夏侯世子可能随时成为他继父的恐惧也不断侵袭着曹襄，就好比对于苏葭随时可能成为我二衿娘的恐惧不断侵袭着我。  
如今，新的担忧如海涛一般席卷而来，揪起我的心。卫家四人，大姨夫与三位舅父同时奔赴前线，留下我一个在京城。不仅是孤独感，我害怕失去他们之中的任何一个——特别是那位我深爱着的，几年来如同爹亲一般照顾我的二舅。  
咸的汗珠滑落进眼中，有点儿蜇，今天踢得太猛，站起来的时候头重脚轻。说白了，蹴鞠，不只是满足于游戏时的自由与解脱，更在于奔跑时长时间的放空，除了目标以外什么都不用想，所有外界的忧虑都被摈除，所有心中的沟壑都被填平。

夕阳渐渐向地面沉去，天色变得灰暗。暮光中，一袭火红色的身影自未央宫北司马门奔出。  
马靴在地面留下一串哒哒的脚步声，红衣人面上写满愤怒，奋力拽着一位少年的手臂。少年一路踉跄，被鹅黄曲裾的衣襟绊倒，拖拽在地上。  
“走，我们回匈奴。”说话间，红衣人已牵过一匹马，把近乎哭泣的少年拖着扔上了马背，打马朝北，很快奔至眼前。  
“给朕站住！”一个黑色的身影自前殿方向飞驰而至，通天高冠昭示着此人的身份。黑色大宛骏马长啸一声，拦在二人身前，马背上的人拽了缰绳，声音威严冷酷，“一个都不许走！”  
“哼。”红衣人高声嗤道，“我想走便走，你凭什么拦我？”  
“就凭你是朕的上大夫，他是朕的侍中。”天子骑在马背上，睥睨着韩嫣，高傲地吐出冷冷的话语，“中朝官员私奔投敌，罪加一等，看你俩能否跑得出这长安城！”  
“我不需要你的恩惠，也不惧怕你的威胁，”美丽的凤眼怒瞪着天子，仿佛要喷出火来，他伸出手抚上锁骨处的疤痕，口中却发出轻笑，“我已经是死过一次的人，不在乎再死一次！”  
我诧异地望着眼前之人。五年前，记忆里的那个桀骜中略带疯狂的韩嫣又回来了。  
“李当户已死，你还要找他报仇吗？”天子皱眉，盯着红衣人颈间那道疤痕，现出不耐烦的神色，“江都王刘非，朕已经惩罚他了，还嫌不够吗？你还想让朕怎样挽回？”  
“挽回？这就是你所说的挽回？”红衣人失望地合上眼睑，深呼出一口气。再睁开眼时，他手中的马鞭直指马背上的少年，“也许从前的我年少轻狂，在乎过自己的性命，在乎过出战资格，在乎过大汉的天下。可是如今，我只在乎一个人。”  
韩说抬起头，讶然地望着哥哥。  
“你已经毁了我。”红衣人望向帝王，美丽的薄唇继续吐出决绝的话语，“可是我的弟弟，他那么优秀，他还有美好的前程等着他，我不能让你毁了他！”  
天子沉默地望着韩嫣。  
远远地，举着火把的禁卫军正在奔向这里的途中，借着火光，我甚至可以看见天子额头绷起的青筋。  
“哥，不要再说了！”韩说焦急地呼喊。  
“我带你回匈奴，我们还可以重新开始。”韩嫣向少年绽开一个惨淡的笑容，一字一顿，“我们不是别人的附属品。我不是——你更不会是。”  
马蹄声逐渐清晰，禁卫军的火把转眼间近在咫尺。  
“不，哥，不是你想的那样。”韩说咬牙，翻身跳下马背，踉跄着走到黑鬃马面前，望进帝王的眼睛。  
“是我自愿的，”他转身，轻轻地对韩嫣道，“哥，我爱他。”  
一瞬间的惊愕。之后是排山倒海般的绝望。  
天子露出胜利的笑容，伸出手，拽了韩说上马，一手挽了缰绳，一手自少年身后圈住他的腰。  
黑鬃马载着二人消失在未央宫高高的宫阙下，韩说的声音自风中传来：  
“哥，对不起。”


	17. 孔雀

“怎么又是你俩？”禁卫军统领告辞离去时留下的惊讶之语令我莞尔，他显然还记得五年前醉酒的韩嫣和晕血的我。能在这是非之地当五年的统领，毅力显然更胜常人。  
“陛下宣布了韩说的侍中身份，对吗？”我问。  
曹襄从阴影里走出来，手中牵着被惊得跑开的马儿，点头道：“昨日刚宣布的。”  
“所以，当永远在一起变成了奢望，任谁都会崩溃吧。”我望着沉默中的红衣男子。  
其实兄弟之间总是心有灵犀的不是吗？天子与韩说的流言蜚语，宫里宫外已经发酵了一段时间，韩太师未必一直被蒙在鼓里，也许他只是自动选择逃避，不愿相信事实。我想，他疏远韩说，未尝不是在教弟弟收敛锋芒，不做出头鸟。可是，如此相似的两个人，其中任何一个到了绽放光华的时刻，任谁又能阻挡？  
清风飒飒，伫立一身红衣，如招展旌旗，默默望向未央宫的方向。美丽如魅的男人轻轻哼起不知名的歌谣，轻吟浅唱，如岁月悲鸣。  
当我走到他身边时，他伸出手臂，紧紧环抱住我，晶莹的泪落在我的肩上。我回头，瞥见曹襄扑朔莫测的目光。  
***

“哥哥你快看，这是昨天刚出生的小马驹，我的新坐骑。”卫长表妹眨着忽闪忽闪的睫毛，指着一匹小巧玲珑的匈奴矮脚马开心地笑着，“它好厉害，今天已经能自己站起来吃奶啦！”  
新生的小驹开心地奔走在饲料和母马之间，它的毛发黑白相间，马鬃只有手指长短，四肢骨节粗大，肋骨根根分明。  
“它好瘦啊！”我惊讶地感叹。  
“新生的匈奴马驹都是这么瘦，喂它吃粟谷，两个月就能长齐膘，比咱们汉马的马驹还要结实。”二舅耐心解释。他今日香氛净面，缁纚束发，身着青底采缘深衣，一身苍翠与繁茂的树木相互映照，整个人格外俊俏。  
我的注意力落到不远处栅栏里的两只鸟儿。这两只鸟儿山鸡般大小，羽毛却比灰扑扑的山鸡要漂亮得多，其中一只头顶长着三根翠羽，全身几乎被翡翠色的长羽覆盖，长羽尾端闪着宝石蓝色；另一只头顶三根白羽，全身覆盖雪白色的长羽，长羽尾端闪现七彩光晕。  
“这两只是曾叔祖父送给我的凤凰。”卫长不无得意地介绍道，“曾叔祖父的《淮南鸿略》里说，‘羽嘉生飞龙，飞龙生凤凰’，生下来的就是这两只，绿的叫‘翠玉’，白的叫‘白玉’。”  
“卫长被淮南王骗啦，”二舅弯下身悄悄告诉我，“这叫孔雀，是生长在南方的凡鸟，你舅父我在东瓯见过。”  
“去病哥哥，凤凰们可美丽啦，你等着，看我的。”卫长说着跃至两只孔雀面前，在原地转了一个圈，好看的粉色小襦裙随风飘起。翠玉孔雀伸了脖子，突然竖起翎羽，全身一阵摇动，“扑扑簌簌”张成个翠绿色的扇形，晶亮的尾羽在我眼前洒落漫天星辉。  
“翠玉开屏，是不是很美？”卫长开心之余带着点沮丧，“可惜，白玉凤凰不爱开屏，任凭我怎么逗，它都对我不屑一顾。”  
我觉得很有趣，白玉孔雀不开屏的时候，同一只白色山鸡并没有太多区别，只不过羽毛顺溜了点儿，神色桀骜了点儿。

小姨身着深衣华服款款而来，身边奶娘手里抱着阳石表妹，阳石脑袋上扎两个冲天小发揪，正好奇地东张西望。  
“长公主，看这个，喜欢吗？”跟在小姨身后的大衿娘变戏法似的从背后变出一只山杜鹃编织的花环。  
“谢谢衿娘！”卫长接过花环，望着我两眼眨巴眨巴不停。我正本能地躲闪，只听她道，“去病哥哥，我要你帮我戴上。”  
卫长眨着有魔力的大眼睛，抬起头，将花环举到我的眼前，我轻轻地将花环放在她头顶，用她的两个小发髻把花环固定住。  
这种东西，只要不戴在我自己头上，我才不管谁戴呢。  
大衿娘正要习惯性地去捏对方的脸蛋，手伸到半空中，忽然意识到卫长是公主，只得收了手讪笑：“长公主太可爱了。”  
卫长戴着花环，开心地欢呼：“你们看，去病哥哥帮我加冠了，我也成大人了！”  
果然是太小，还不懂加冠成年的意思。  
“公主的礼服脏成这样，赶紧带她回去换一身。”小姨叮嘱宫女。  
卫长走后，她拉过我端详片刻，感叹道，“才半年未见，去病又长高啦，好像还胖了？”  
“因为衿娘做得饭菜太好吃，吃太多。”我摸摸自己的肚皮，果然是胖了吗，看来以后得少吃点，多出门遛马踏鞠。  
“青儿，加冠仪式即将开始，快去准备准备吧。”小姨催促道。  
“陛下已经到了？”二舅似是有些焦急，“怎地还未见大姊一家？”  
小姨笑如银铃：“敬声呛奶，吐在马车里，大姊那边会耽搁片刻，陛下吩咐你们先去祠堂。”  
“好，我们走吧。”二舅携了我的手，朝太庙的方向行去。  
深衣广袖掀起一阵风，就在二舅转身离开的那一刻，只听背后一阵“呼啦”作响，白玉孔雀疾走几步近前，颤颤巍巍地抖起翅膀，长长的尾羽尽数散开，雪白的扇形四周，夺目的七彩光晕撒了一地。  
***

之前收到天子差人送来的冠礼请柬，题头居然御笔写着我的名字，略微惊讶之际，亦有些小小的欣慰。周礼曰：“君子始冠，必祝成礼，加冠以厉其心。”二舅冠礼本已定于今年三月，无奈一方面朝中备战忙碌，另一方面天子执意在太庙祠堂亲自主持冠礼，于是一拖再拖，终于拖到了军礼之后。  
占筮吉日，天公作美，细雨初霁，空气清凉，赶走夏日的炎热，亦缓解了京师一带的旱情。平日里树荫缤纷的未央宫太庙，被雨水洗刷得格外郁郁葱葱，苍翠欲滴。  
甫一进门，眼前的阵势惊呆了我。期门军将士二十人已摆成二排整齐的阵列，银玄甲胄映着雨水和日头反射出耀眼的光彩。  
时光飞逝，一晃五年。期门军在天子同二舅的精心经营下，已今非昔比，成为一支能与南北军抗衡，贴身保卫天子和皇城的中坚力量。其中最著名的骁骑营便是由如今已晋升太中大夫、骑都尉的公孙敖统领。话说那次未央宫外一遇后，此人来过卫府两回，每回二舅必设宴席款待，我跟着吃了许多好吃的，第二次还被小舅喂了点酒。估计我们卫家人的热情把他吓着了，公孙敖之后每次门口匆匆一过，报些军备的事儿就立即跑人，留也留不住。  
中朝也来了数名官员，深衣玄服，或冠或弁，除了一身书生服的东方朔，我叫不上来其他人的名字。  
“表哥，我们又见面了。”巧笑倩兮的苏武步履轻盈，连蹦带跳地站定我边上，不料下一句话就把我气得七窍生烟。  
“表哥今天真漂亮！”  
“胡说八道。”我拍掉他凑过来的脸。这次苏伯父没把苏葭带来，我心情好，不同他计较用词不当的事儿。不过，我今天穿的是特地精心搭配的礼服，昨天晚上大衿娘刚帮我熨烫过，也算他有眼力吧。  
正胡思乱想，只觉得期门军阵内有人朝我使眼色，定睛一看，原来是一身银甲，英姿飒爽，正对着我笑的小舅。这家伙，军甲穿上瘾了，居然不和我们卫家人站一起。  
只得了个大宾之位，一直郁闷叹气的大舅，与这次冠礼的协助者，赞冠苏伯父前后脚入内，意味着冠礼就要开始。  
果然，伴随着一阵哗啦啦的军甲声，众人跪呼：“陛下万岁。”  
今上十二冕旒，一身黑底暗红龙纹深衣，玄色大带，俨然是每年祭祀时使用的重礼华服，显然十分重视这次冠礼。  
“吉时到。”祠堂一侧的门打开，二舅由宦者领着，缓步至天子面前，谦恭跪拜。  
按照周礼，冠礼分三步。一加冠，宦者呈上表示不忘本心的缁布冠，由苏伯父捧执递出，天子为二舅戴上。大舅这个大宾在一边负责念祝词，其余时间一直阴着脸，背着双手，沉默地盯着陛下与二舅的一举一动。  
二加冠，为象征着可以执兵权的白鹿皮弁，天子为二舅加冠后，二舅换上了白缁素裳，缁絇白屦，一身白色令他在这满是素色的祠堂内鹤立鸡群。  
宦者呈上第三只托盘。  
宾客中起了一阵小小的骚动，离得最近的苏伯父倒吸一口冷气——盘内呈上的是象征祭祀权，被称为无旒之冕的爵弁，仅次于帝王冕冠，为诸侯王、侯爵使用。现在皇帝要加给一个无王无侯、卫家排行老二的私生子，肯定是大大的逾制。  
“嗯哼。”天子清了清喉咙，堂内顿时安静下来。  
冕旒轻晃，高高在上的帝王面容依旧严肃，然而细看则两道眉舒展开来，眼角上扬。一瞬间，我仿佛看见他露出了笑意，如同那晚火光中，他居高临下望着韩氏兄弟时的得意与狠戾。  
我暗暗咬了下唇，天子心里打得噼里啪啦的小盘算，我看得一清二楚。这种成人冠礼，到场的全是家族、亲信，他这个皇帝，抢下大舅的长兄加冠职责，又私自提升规格加爵，在我看来，他只差没在二舅脸上写下“这是朕的人”五个大字了。  
木已成舟，大舅无奈地念完最后一段祝词。玄丝纁裳，黑絇纁屦。爵弁服下，少年的青涩褪去，取而代之的是弱冠青年的坚毅。二舅跪拜在父亲郑季的灵位前，誓要报匈奴于马邑杀父之仇。  
成年的雄鹰已预备好为他的帝王展翅高飞，我心中轻笑一声，韩嫣说得没错，对于帝王家来说，年轻的韩说果然只是个替代品吧。

“霍公子请留步。”随着离开太庙的人流向外走时，我被宦者叫住，“陛下请霍公子去侧室一叙。”  
“好。”我趁机甩开苏武紧跟的步伐。  
推开侧室的门，天子和小姨卫子夫已经落座于上，右边席依次坐着大姨夫公孙贺、大舅卫长子——现在应该叫卫长君、二舅卫青——现在应该叫卫仲卿了、小舅卫步广，左边席依次坐着苏建伯父、大姨卫君孺、大衿娘卫苏氏和她怀里抱着的卫长公主表妹，年幼的阳石公主表妹和公孙敬声表弟被乳娘照顾着在内间玩耍。  
在京的卫家人齐聚于此，其实严格来说，卫家人那么多，也不差我一个。  
天子似乎还在回味那场自个儿精心策划、众大臣热心配合的冠礼。见了我，双眼一眯，唇髭一翘，露出一排白闪闪的上牙。  
“去病，你的这些姨夫舅父出征在即，你难道不来和他们道个别吗？”  
道别？我瞪着天子，似乎他问了一个很有趣的问题。  
开玩笑，我要如何道别？祝他们旗开得胜吗？谁不知道刀剑无情。告诉他们我会很想他们吗？只能徒添烦扰挂念。告诉他们，如果他们回不来，我会为他们难过，为他们心疼吗？  
拳头暗暗攥起，眼眶突地一阵酸疼，我咬紧牙关，但是情绪似乎不受控制，眼前止不住地开始模糊，闪动晶亮的光芒。  
“怎么哭了？”  
“应该是过于担心忧虑了吧。”  
“陛下，去病还只是个孩子。”  
人影攒动，各种各样的声音向我围拢，分不清是谁在用帕巾抹着我的脸。  
不知为何，最近自己的确变得容易冲动了呢。  
当我终于再度看清周围的时候，卫长表妹正环抱住我的腰，仰起头，用水灵灵的大眼睛望着我。  
“哥哥不哭。”她用好听的童音轻轻地说。  
“去病，这段时间要不要考虑搬到宫里，和你小姨一起住？”干坐在原地的天子望着卫氏一家围着我手忙脚乱，哭笑不得地提议。  
我乖乖地叩头道：“回陛下，臣待在卫府很好，只是刚刚参加完舅父的冠礼，一时激动，冒犯陛下，还望陛下恕罪。”  
“是朕不好，不该当面提分离的事儿，”天子尴尬地说，“你不要自责了，朕赦你无罪。”


	18. 初吻

盛夏酷暑，旱情卷土重来，波及京师。  
大军开拔的第二天下午，我没和曹襄他们去踢蹴鞠。李敢的爹亲李广也去了战场，但是李敢每天下午都来北门与众人开心地踢蹴鞠，看不出一点儿担忧之色。也许是因为他的哥哥郎官李椒暂代其父卫尉一职留京守城，家里人在，比较有安全感吧。  
不去球场，我拐弯去了隔壁的射箭场。  
最近韩太师经常出没靶场，每次都背着一大桶箭，面无表情地“哐哐哐”一顿乱射，居然也能射倒半场的草人。我在靶场边找了个阴凉的地方，手里摊本竹简当扇子扇着，一边欣赏韩嫣射箭，一边观赏对面的宦者捡草人。  
反正，我不想回那个除了大衿娘和两个家仆以外空空荡荡的家，或许靶场这里我能有幸学到百步穿杨的秘诀。远的，上战场什么的先不说；近的，我得先把自诩神射手的李敢比下去。  
“想学吗？”红衣骑士背着长弓走到我面前。  
“嗯，想学。可是我今天没带弓。”今天白天上的是经书课，弓箭未随身。  
“要不要试试我的。”韩嫣说着从肩头取下长弓。  
我撇撇嘴：“你的是右手弓。”  
“其实左手弓右手弓无甚区别。” 韩太师绽开一个微笑。他抬了头望向靶场另一端，“喂，那头的，请给一个活靶。”  
宦者拿了根带勾长棍，艰难地来回拖动一只草人。  
韩嫣自我身后圈住我，一手搭着我的手握住弓，另一只手执了箭搭在弦上，带着我感受弓弦的力度，慢慢瞄向那只移动中的草靶。他个子很高，所以每次陪我练射箭都必须单膝跪地；半年来，我已经习惯于被他以如此亲密的距离指导我练箭法。  
长年习武的有力身体丝严缝合地贴着我的脊背，呼吸间的热气拂过我的后颈，引起我一瞬间的恍惚。  
“你不专心。”韩嫣皱眉轻叹，“战场上，每一个敌人都是一个活靶，甚至你自己也是别人的活靶。机会转瞬即逝，不是你死就是我活，没有时间给你慢慢瞄准。”  
手松开弦的时候，箭矢在我的耳边留下“铮”地一声，远远地射到移动中的草靶的胸膛上。  
“不光用眼睛去瞄准，也要用耳朵去听辨。”他指着草人被射中的位置，“但是最重要的，是用心。”  
***

月光渐渐被乌云遮住，星光黯淡地洒向大地。夏虫的鸣声渐渐带了悲戚。  
这到底是我第几个晚上没有按时回家，我已经数不过来，夏季就快结束，马邑县那里依然消息全无。  
“要学会切换主眼。左眼，或者右眼，需要练到很灵活，能预估对方的速度、距离的前后。”今晚，韩太师教我练习一根弦上同时搭两只箭。在我终于成功同时射中最近的两个草人后，我感到了一瞬间的满足，就像一口气吃下两个肉饼，或者连着进了两球。  
随着硬弓的后座力向后倒去，我躺在草地上喘气。韩太师走过来，挨着我坐到我旁边的草地上。  
“不练了？”他问。  
“你有没有听说过一部兵书。”我顾左右而言它。  
“什么兵书？”  
“《韩信》兵法。”  
“谁告诉你的？”韩太师皱了一下眉。  
“是李敢。他说，只要有了《韩信》，就可以百战百胜，不需要再读其他兵法。”话一出口，我笑自己。李敢这个人总是提供稀奇古怪的建议，可笑的是，我每次还都听信他的话。  
“《韩信》是禁书，据我所知，已被吕太后所毁。”韩嫣摇头叹息，“你的同学未免夸大其辞，世界上若是真存在这么一部神奇的兵法，为何如今汉匈两国还会有纷争，还会有杀戮？”  
我抬起眼望向他，声音轻而坚定：“所以，我要找到这本兵书，哪怕只找到副本、残本。得到它，我就可以停息纷争，停止杀戮。”  
一阵短暂的停顿，韩嫣轻轻笑道：“你很像他。”  
“我知道，你们都说我很像我二舅。”我扭过头，本能地排斥着老生常谈。  
“我不是说他。”韩嫣摇摇头，“确实，你的眼睛像卫青。但是你的眼神，你的性格，甚至你说话的语气，都更像另一个人，一个我熟悉到近乎陌生的人。”  
“这两年来，我每每看到你，就会想起当年的他。想起我们年少时的那些无忧无虑的日子，想到权力交替时陪着他经历过的那些痛苦和欢乐。”他陷入回忆，兀自滔滔不绝，“他喜欢红色，我就穿红色；他习惯左手射箭习字，我就陪着他练左手剑，左手执笔；他喜欢在上林苑打猎，我就为他细心打理上林苑。”  
想到五年前的那场对话，我点点头，表示知道他说的是谁。  
“你们俩骨子里很像。”红衣人盯着我缓缓道，“起初我也很惊讶，但是后来，我发觉这可能是天意，我无法完成的梦想，也许你能替我完成。”  
“你的梦想是什么？”我好奇地问。  
红衣人眼神深邃，目光望向西北方的地平线。那里，北斗星正缓缓升起，誓与月争辉。  
“我的梦想，是和心爱的人在草原上，在大漠里狂奔，跟着北斗星，一直向北跑，跑到天地的尽头。我的母亲是出生于草原上的女人，我想去草原，去看生养她的地方。”他顿了一下，添了一句，“我被困在这皇宫里整二十年，可我始终没有忘记我的梦想。”  
“向往自由，真的是很伟大的梦想呢。”望着北斗星，我喃喃道，“我从来没有想到这么远过。”  
红衣人嫣然一笑：“也从来没有人这么和我聊过梦想。”  
“没有人分享你的梦想，你一定很寂寞吧。”我望向他。  
“不，我不寂寞。现在有人愿意和我分享了。”他低下头，回望进我的眼睛，随后蜻蜓点水般地在我的唇上迅速琢了一下。  
我诧异地摸摸嘴唇，柔软温热的触感。  
这，就是吻？  
我还想再试试。  
夜色中，昏暗的火光映照在眼前人的脸上，在他的双颊留下羽睫长长的阴影。我迎上去，试探地回吻他。  
他没有拒绝，由着我生涩地触碰他。  
短髭蹭在我脸侧有些扎痒，男人唇瓣上依旧残留着杏花酒的气息，呼吸间微合的唇齿给了我得寸进尺的余地——直到我不满足于浅尝辄止的逡巡，伸手压下他的后脑勺，撬开他的贝齿，本能地寻向更深处探究。  
凤目眯起，韩嫣猛地推开我。  
“快滚吧臭小子，不然，我不保证会对你做出什么事来。”

我浑身瘫软地躺在草地上喘气，韩嫣躺在我身边轻笑。远处密布着遥不可及的星辰，急促的喘息声在这夜幕的笼罩下格外清晰，暧昧的情愫在彼此间暗涌。  
一切都好像来自五年前的复刻，那晚韩太师也是这样居高临下地看着我，对我说着“快滚吧”之类的词句。不同的是，上次幼小的我为了求生踹开他，这次，换了他推开我。  
夜风中，未央宫里独有的淡淡的苏合香自他的衣料上传来，我侧过身，趴在他的胸膛上，习惯性地将额头枕上对方的锁骨。红丝绸的衣料自指尖划过，我伸出手指，好奇地触碰眼前近在咫尺的，他颈部的伤痕。  
“痒。”他瑟缩了一下，但没有逃开。我怀疑那次他醉得厉害，并不记得对我做过什么。  
眼前的人瞬间同某个我十分熟悉的人开始重影。  
“爱一个人，是一种什么样的感觉？”我问。  
手指被擒住，韩嫣望向我的眼神渐渐变得清明，言语随着一声轻叹飘来。  
“爱一个人时，见到他，会想和他一起看长河落日，守地老天荒；见不到他，会茶饭不思，思念成狂。爱上他，就会迷失自己，快乐，或者不快乐，再也不由自主。”  
“《诗经》里也是这么说呢。”我望着星空，在记忆中搜索着诗句，“‘乘彼诡垣，以望复关，不见复关，泣涕涟涟，既见复关，载笑载言。’当初李司业教这句的时候，我还嘲笑这女孩又哭又笑像个疯子，现在看来是真的。”  
韩太师惊讶，唇角依旧上扬，眼中却露出失望的神情：“你有喜欢的女孩了？”  
我点头，复又摇头，决定跳过他的问题，以问代答：“所以，爱上一个人以后，就会疯疯癫癫，被对方左右？我不希望自己也变成那样。”  
“别想那么长远的事儿。”韩太师伸出手臂环过我的肩背，唇抵在我的额侧轻吻我的发梢，“你还太小，容易将友谊，或是依恋，同真正的情与爱相混淆。再等等吧，你长大后会碰到这样一个人的。”  
我皱眉，抬头反驳道：“我已经不小了，分得清喜欢和爱。”  
“是吗？”他轻笑。  
韩嫣突然摆出过来人的姿态，这种语气令我本能地感到不悦。我不想告诉他，其实我已经碰见了这么一个人，我会因为这个人的喜乐而开怀，因为他的伤心而悲哀，因为他的远离而忧愁，因为随时可能失去他的恐惧而挣扎。  
一日不见，如隔三秋，更何况连日来的毫无音讯，令我如此牵肠挂肚，恨不得插上翅膀飞去马邑。当初果真应该听天子的话，选择搬到未央宫里去住吗？那样或许每日里能时不时地探听点前线传回的消息，不至于如今这般手足无措，焦急地等待。  
思绪开始变得纷乱，犹如一池宁静的水忽然掀起滔天巨浪，漩涡拖曳着我不断下沉，令我无法喘息。  
“我要回家了。”我推开韩嫣，站起身来，同时将心中的后悔与郁结尽数洒在脚边人身上，“刚才的吻，是你起的头，对我来说毫无意义。”  
他撑起上身仰望我，笑容消失，一向高傲的眉宇现出愕然与慌乱。  
“对不起。”他轻声说。  
我收起紫杉弓，将它挂在火云身侧。回头望去，韩太师依然怔怔地坐在原地。走出一段，轻轻的哼曲声自背后传来，曲词我恰好知道。  
“野有蔓草，零露漙兮。有美一人，清扬婉兮。邂逅相遇，适我愿兮。  
野有蔓草，零露瀼瀼。有美一人，婉如清扬。邂逅相遇，与子偕臧。”

踏过铺满苜蓿的青草地，我的脚步顿了一下，没有回头。  
***

烦躁地向着家的方向蹓跶，不知不觉一抬头，已行至长乐宫北门。高高的宫阙居高临下，森严地俯瞰着我。很长一段时间，我一直试图避开这带给我奇怪感觉的地方，没想到今天又走到了这里。  
夏夜的虫鸣发出单调诡异的声音，我不禁牵拽紧火云，加快了脚步。  
一名执剑侍卫手执火把，迎面走来。见到我，停下脚步问道：“是霍公子吗？”  
“我是。”我点点头。  
伸手入怀掏取宫禁门符时，我抬头仰望，月色已经消失，黑色的云挟裹着黯淡的星光。果然天已太晚，长安城已经宵禁，出入行走需要验查身份了吧？  
这样想着，突然一只大手从背后袭来，散发着异香的帕巾蒙住了我的口鼻。完全陷入黑暗之前，我隐隐听到几句对话。  
“君侯嘱咐了，放马回去，给那人报信。”  
“这弓不错，咱们自个儿留下吧。”  
“糟了。”我心下一沉，手却已捏不住门符，由着它掉落下来，眼皮不由自主地合上，很快陷入了沉睡。  
***

鸣钟之声震耳欲聋，将我从无尽的黑暗中拉扯出来。揉揉有些眩晕的眼睛，我迷迷糊糊地四处张望，发现自己置身于一座我从未到达过的宫殿内。房梁很高很高，斑驳的漆面上布着蛛丝，四周是空空的白墙，没有任何壁画或是壁挂。角落里的灯台燃着昏暗暧昧的烛火，将这座近乎毫无装饰，被我误以为已废弃的殿宇照得烛影重重，格外诡异。  
不远处的高台上，吊着一口近三人高的红锈铜钟。身着宦服之人正一声声敲响定昏之时的钟鸣，“当当”巨响回荡在长安城内。  
已经这么晚了呵，大衿娘应该等急了。  
轰鸣一般的钟声终于沉寂，冷风从敞开的高台灌入，雨水击打在地面的淅沥之声自殿外传来。  
青石地砖有些硬，膈着我的肋骨，地面上布满被不断冲刷洗涤的痕迹，昭示着这里曾经发生过的事情，令我汗毛倒竖。我试着用小臂撑地，然而整个身体无力地跌下去，半边脸贴在冰凉的地上。迷药的药效显然未过，我几乎感觉不到自己的四肢。  
火把突然亮起来，四名身穿甲胄的侍卫鱼贯而入，每人携带的武器竟是一把弩箭。看来今晚要想脱身得费上一番功夫。  
不过，是谁如此大胆，敢命侍卫潜伏宫禁之中，手持只有武库才有的利器？他们用这些弩，到底要伤害谁？


	19. 欧刀

当幕后之人终于踱进殿内，我已猜了个八^九不离十。此人身着玄色常服，身材依旧略显短小，一绺山羊胡微微掺白，额上几根抬头纹，黑豆般的目光仿佛一切尽在掌握之中。  
宦者在上座铺了三席，田丞相选了右席坐下，一挥手，弓弩手们悄悄地匿了。  
“去病外孙，别来无恙啊。”田蚡踱到我面前，“京城住了这么些年，怎的也不到你舅公府上坐坐？”  
若要套近乎，何必摆鸿门宴。  
“舅公，咱们哪里像是在丞相府，依外孙看，恐怕是在长乐宫的钟室殿吧！”  
“竖子果然聪敏过人，一眼便瞧出此地非本相府邸。”田丞相发出被识破后的哈哈笑声，再开口连自称都改了。  
“君侯过奖，臣蝼蚁之身，微不足道，怎竟劳烦君侯惦记。”我暗笑，简直废话，你丞相府据说可是金山银山，雕梁画栋，怎能比这没吃没喝的阴森之地。  
“莫谦虚，”田蚡伸出一指摇了摇，“外孙对舅公来说，可是重要得紧呐。”  
重要？心下一沉，难道他要对卫家人不利？我顿时火冒三丈，破口大骂：“我们卫家什么时候得罪你了！要趁我舅父们出征在外，加害于我，以我为要挟？”  
田蚡抚掌大笑：“卫家那几个娃娃，还轮不到本相如此兴师动众，劳心费神。”  
不是卫家？“那你为何要绑架我？跟我有什么关系？”  
“咱们暂且翘首以待。”  
“你要给谁报信？你的目标到底是谁？为何要陷我于不义？”  
“这诱饵，聒噪得很，把他的嘴堵了。”  
远处雨点打在树叶和屋顶上发出哗哗声，近处沙漏里落下的金沙发出飒飒声，和着烛火晃动的噼啪声，令我再度昏昏欲睡。我趴在冰凉的青砖地上，嘴里塞着不知道哪里来的布条，努力想摆脱四肢的麻木感。  
谁值得以我为饵？谁是那会上钩的愿者？  
***

当一袭红衣牵着白马踹开钟室的殿门时，我的心重重地坠入谷底。  
阴影里传来田丞相飘忽的声音：“大鱼上钩了。”  
“你果然在这里。”韩太师无视上座的田蚡，径直奔至我眼前，“怎么样，有没有受伤？”  
“不要过来！你不该来的！”我声嘶力竭，却只发出呜咽声回响在空荡的室内。  
“快随我走，这是长乐宫禁地，不宜久留。”韩嫣抽了我嘴里的布条，扛起我大踏步向殿外奔去。  
冷气灌进嗓子眼，我一阵猛咳。  
“有……埋伏……”

可是已经太迟了。   
弓弩手齐刷刷地从阴暗处冒出来。  
“王孙阁下，本相已在此恭候多时，怎么连招呼也不打一声就要走？”阴影里，田丞相的声音令人毛骨悚然。  
“你快逃，不要管我。”我低吼。  
一方赤手空拳，拖着毫无行动力的我；另一方四人均手持夺人性命的利器。今晚大家不能都死在这里，能逃一个是一个。  
凤眼微眯，似有火光攒动。  
“田蚡，你赢了。”冷冽的声音自耳边传来，韩嫣慢慢将我放到一旁，“你要找的人是我，放了他吧。”  
“放了他？”田蚡的笑声格外刺耳，“阁下不是不知道，这钟室，想进进得来，想出可由不得你。”

发难不过在一瞬间，红影以迅雷不及掩耳之势，跃至离得最近的侍卫身后，借力扬手一箭，正中殿前徘徊的火云臀部。火云马一声嘶鸣，撒开蹄子奔进了风雨里。  
“追！”田蚡一声令下，两名侍卫的身影消失在雨中。  
我的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“为何不一箭射死他？”被侍卫拿箭矢指了头，再度摁趴回冰冷的地面，我难掩失望之情。  
“如果我射中田蚡，下一个死的就是你和我。对不起，是我连累了你。”韩嫣努力地笑了一下，“箭的力度我留了分寸，他们追不过白马，不用担心。”  
***

殿内传来纷杂的脚步声。  
“把人带上来。”是陈皇后的声音。  
弓弩手隐去，我被侍卫架着，双膝贴在地上，拖过布满冲刷痕迹的青石。  
上座的阴影里，一张属于中年女人的阴翳脸孔随着火光时隐时现——窦太主，即使她化成灰我都认得她。  
“这不是卫家那个小崽子么？”凤钗华服的年轻女人从窦太主身边走下来，用尖利的指甲捏起我的下巴，迫使我仰头，“本宫初见此子，便知又是个妖孽祸害，今日本宫运气好，一箭双雕！”  
“皇后好大胆，竟敢私自刑囚中朝命官，皇亲眷属！”我咬牙，试图甩开她钳制的手。  
陈皇后收回手，笑得花枝乱颤，发髻上的金钗不停摇晃：“秽乱后宫的奸夫淫童，自然由本宫亲自处理。”  
“皇后真会胡说八道，信口开河。”我心惊，果然，来自长乐宫的窥视并非我的幻觉，“皇后有何证据？”  
“外孙别急，人证舅公这里有的是。”田蚡击掌，禁卫军统领，靶场宦者，建章宫宦者，长乐宫北门禁卫，鱼贯而入，跪作一排。  
啧，这些人还真是有备而来。  
“王孙阁下，你和你的学生卿卿我我腻在一起，也有好些时日了吧？”田蚡踱至韩嫣面前，惋惜之色溢于言表，“王孙平日里清高，从不屑于来本相的地盘上坐客，今日却为了小情人赴汤蹈火，铤而走险，扮演这英雄救美，还真是多情种。”  
“君侯想多了，韩太师他纯粹是看不惯你们长乐宫这帮小人胡乱绑架栽赃。”迎上田蚡的目光，我嗤笑，“我二人本非互相倾心，亦未曾有秽乱之实，小人之言，子虚乌有，算什么证据！”

努力忽略田蚡的怪笑，我望向韩嫣，期待他一同驳斥来自陈皇后和田蚡的无稽指控。  
然而韩嫣并没有反驳。他回望我良久，那一双凤目中跳动的火苗渐渐熄灭，一丝凄凉的绝望爬上他的眼角眉梢。  
烛火随着冷风不停摆舞。抬头是三张狰狞的面孔，低头是满布白痕的青砖地，身边的红衣人凤目微阖，沉默不语。  
寒意迅速扩散进四肢百骸。长乐钟室，嫉妒皇后，擒人丞相，桀骜美人，串连起来，仿佛在重复一个六十四年前的，家喻户晓、耳熟能详的故事。或者，是在重演一件五年前，发生在我最亲爱的人身上的劫案，只是这一次对方有了万全的准备，红衣骑士被俘；其他人，包括上回英雄救美的公孙敖，则远在千里之外的北境。  
“臣有一事不明，君侯你身为长者，为何要同陈皇后狼狈为奸，置我们这些小辈于死地？”我的嘴角不由自主地上扬，期待着田蚡的答案。  
“很简单，”田蚡弯下腰，笑里藏刀，“韩王孙知道的太多；而你和他走得太近，舅公只好忍痛割爱喽。”  
“哈，不过是拿臣做东西宫之争、内外朝之斗的一枚棋子，难得君侯如此抬举臣！”对于意料中的答案，我嗤之以鼻，“为了兵权，私开内廷密审，处决期门军将领，这种卑鄙下贱的手段，你们东宫还真是乐此不疲！”  
“竖子果真是冰雪聪明，可惜话太多。”田蚡阴笑着扬起了手。  
不妙……老贼，不要劈晕我……我还没能看到卫家人凯旋归来，我还想再见一眼二舅……  
***

“你醒了，太好了。”  
再睁开眼，身边坐着被雨水打湿了头发的曹襄。眼前依旧是钟室殿的白墙和烛火，想是身在偏殿。  
果然，还是得救了吗？  
“你怎么来了？韩嫣呢？”我有气无力地问。  
“早先有人捡到你的门符送到长信殿，后来我们看到受伤的火云，就跟着太后的鸾驾匆匆赶来，没想到你真出事儿了。”  
王太后也来了？一瞬间，四肢的血液针扎似的回流。  
“糟了，我得赶紧过去。”  
“你不能去，我们好不容易保下你。”曹襄欲拦我，“太后龙颜大怒，韩太师他，可能撑不过今晚了。”  
我没理会他，拼尽全力从榻上滚下地，跌倒在正由宫女擦拭头发的平阳长公主脚边。  
“去病，你和韩嫣，你们俩，”曹襄望了望正殿方向，又望了望挣扎挪动的我，“他们说的都是真的吗？”  
“你信吗？”我苦笑。  
***

正殿传来的声音渐渐盖过了狂风暴雨。  
“……恐吓修成君及其家眷。”宦者漠然的嗓音。  
“哥，你挺住，不能认罪！”韩说歇斯底里的哭泣。  
“金皇姊家是朕带人去包围的！”天子焦急的呼喊。  
“挥洒金丸，制造民意，贬低皇室。”  
“金丸和弹弓是朕送给韩嫣的生辰贺礼！”  
“耗资费材，使皇帝耽于射猎游玩。”  
“上林苑是朕决定扩建的！”  
“冒充主君，以下犯上，在江都王面前御驾驰骋。”  
“春狩的规矩是朕定的，未事先通知皇兄是朕的责任，纯粹是误会！”  
“游说朝臣，发动战争，置天下百姓于水火。”  
“马邑是朕要打的，娘，舅父，你们不也同意了么？”天子的语气惊慌而无奈。

趴在曹襄的背上望向正殿，眼前的场景令我惊愕不已——那两个跪在王皇太后面前，浑身湿透，落汤鸡一样的人，他们想必是刚从未央宫一路策马，冒雨奔来的吧？如此狼狈的天子，如此失控的韩说，我还是头一回见到。  
宦者低头作揖：“太后您看，秽乱宫禁这条还要不要加上？”  
“娘，我已经不爱韩嫣了。”水珠凝聚在下颚滴到青砖地上，天子紧握着韩说的手，眼神无比忧伤，“我早已放韩嫣自由，他想爱谁是他的权利！”  
“陛下……”手被对方捏痛，韩说咬牙皱眉。  
王太后挥手：“不用了，删去吧。”  
我失笑，我应该感谢这些人么？  
“彻儿，你是哀家的孩子，你要保韩王孙，哀家如何会看不透。”王太后叹息，望向天子的眼中有责备，然而更多的是爱怜，“可你更是大汉的天子，怎可受制于人而不自知？韩王孙的一言一行，足以左右你的一举一动；而他引你犯下的所有错误，有朝一日都可能会被有心人作为诸侯勤王的理由。二十年前，你父皇因为一盘棋局，误杀吴王太子刘贤，引起七国之乱，差点儿将这江山拱手葬送。之前你为了韩王孙，已惹怒你的皇兄江都王刘非，留下把柄；如今内忧未除，又添外患，你难道想让哀家有生之年，亲眼目睹你重蹈你父皇的覆辙吗？”  
“娘，”天子眼中满是绝望，“我已经知错，以后不会再犯了！”

殿内烛影灼灼，子夜的钟鸣盖过了风雨声。  
“君上，不要再说了。”一直沉默的红衣人终于开口，“太后，这些都不是君上的错。”  
“不是这样的，你不能认罪！”天子摇晃着面前人的双肩，“嫣儿你醒一醒！这是宫廷内审，认了，就只有死！”  
“认，或者不认，又能怎样呢？”回望天子，韩嫣绽开一个惨淡的微笑，“事情都已经发生，回不去了啊。”  
田蚡的眼睛眯起，陈皇后现出得意的笑容，窦太主的脸依旧在阴影里，唇角却抑制不住地上扬。  
审判结束了，他们得到了想要的结果。  
宦者呈上一柄匕首。  
王太后叹气道：“执行吧。”

“君上，我甘心为您而死，请代我为太后尽孝。”  
“嫣儿，我求你，扔掉匕首。”  
“君上，答应我，你会带我去看草原。”  
“嫣儿，我不准你死。”  
“君上，帮我照顾好说儿。”  
“嫣儿，我不要别人，我只要你。”

清丽的声音响起在这空荡的殿堂：  
“今夕何夕兮？搴舟中流，今日何日兮？得与王子同舟；  
蒙羞被好兮？不訾诟耻，心几烦而不绝兮？得知王子。  
山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知？”

“请你，记得我。”  
匕首深深插入右颈泛白的疤痕，狠狠地切向左边。  
鲜艳的红色，飞溅到布满冲刷痕迹的青石砖上。  
天子凄厉的呼喊在这钟室之殿回荡。

——这个人，对自己还真是狠呢。


	20. 春梦

“啊——”  
再次从噩梦中惊醒。呼吸急促，左手高高举起伸向空中定格，眼前是无尽的黑暗。  
已经第几个晚上了？  
记忆的碎片若无法拼接，就会像一把把尖刀，一遍遍地捅着我的心脏。  
梦里，四个穿着侍卫服装的人，全部长着一样的脸——田蚡的脸。他们卸了我的脚腕，堵了我的嘴，一圈一圈拖着我在白痕青石地上跪走。  
“放开他，你们这群禽兽！”一身红衣的韩嫣飞奔而来，满头青丝在他身后飞扬，缠绕着朵朵深红色的荆棘之花。  
“陈皇后的计谋果然凑效，”侍卫们齐齐仰头大笑，“这诱饵实在趁手，韩大夫竟自个儿送上门来。”  
“不要救我！”明明没有张口，我却听到自己的尖叫声。  
韩太师以极慢的动作展开一个耀眼的笑容，带刺的荆棘藤蔓延开来，缠绕住他的脖颈。  
“我已经是死过一次的人了，我不在乎再死一次。”他笑着对我说，“谢谢你，去病。麒麟夜宴那晚你没有在禁卫面前举报我，让我这苟且偷生之人多得了五年的帝王之宠。今天就由我来报答你吧。”  
韩嫣转过身面对侍卫们，青丝飘散在艳丽的容颜四周，他露出鬼魅般的笑容，荆棘的藤蔓缠绕在我的周围，遮住天与地。  
隐隐约约传来撕裂般疯狂的哀嚎，侍卫们的躯体被剪刀似的藤蔓一点点剪成斑驳的碎片。  
韩嫣的影子颤动，渐渐化成无数红色泡沫：“田丞相切莫忘记今夜之事，咱们之间的新仇旧帐，等我到阴间做了厉鬼，再慢慢与你算。”  
***

我又见到了他。  
这一次，是在星空下，北斗星一如那晚一般闪烁着光华。  
“你还记得那个浅尝辄止的吻吗？”草地上，凤眸俯瞰着我。  
我点头。  
“喜欢吗？要不要再试一次？”美丽的容颜诱惑着我。  
“好。”我迎上去，像上次那样不断加深那个吻，直到他压下身来，用相同的方式回吻我。情愫如潮水般向我袭来，我像溺水之人一样紧紧地攀住他的肩，很快又瘫软下去，被他摁着双手，压倒在带着夜露凉意的草地上。  
苏合香紧紧缠绕住我，杏花酒的味道自唇齿之间渡来，令我不禁渴求更多。  
“还要，继续。”我听见自己央求。  
凤目满载亲昵的笑意。  
“如你所愿。”他在我耳边轻道。  
幕天席地，星光在我眼前不停地闪烁着。夜晚的凉意爬上我的胸腹部，瑟缩中我感到下腹微小的痉挛，热度爬上我的背部，不断攀升，直到燃起火苗般的灼热。  
脚步声停在我们身边，王太后领着天子走过来：“彻儿你看，这就是你所爱的人，他现在和别人在一起。”  
“没错，他现在爱的是我。”我听见自己喘息的笑。  
“娘，你为什么要带我看这个？”天子失落地叹气，“我明明已经放手了。”  
“彻儿记住，你是哀家唯一的儿子。”王太后的影子开始碎裂。  
我身上的温暖突然抽离，韩嫣浮在空中，荆棘缠绕在他的周围。  
“这么多年，我们也该做个了结。若是再这样纠缠下去，只会继续伤害彼此。”他轻轻对天子说，“我要走了，请你帮我照顾好去病。”  
“别走！”我疯狂地呼喊着。  
红色的剪影自我手指间分崩离析，在他彻底消失前，我听到他隔空哀鸣。  
“去病你记住，无情最是帝王家！”  
***

醒来时，我悲哀地发现，两年的相处，我们竟未曾称乎过彼此的姓名。我们一直以“你”“我”相称，韩大夫，韩太师，韩王孙，韩嫣，以及那晚天子疯狂地叫出的“嫣儿”，我一次也没能叫出口过。同样的，只有在梦里时，他才叫我“去病”。我怀疑，倘若他真的开口叫我，会不会误叫“君上”或者“彻儿”……

那晚那场惨剧似乎只是宫廷内见惯不怪的闹剧，我木木地望着宦者和宫女手脚麻利地盖白布，抬尸体，熟练地开门窗，点香炉。  
散发着怪味的白浆被泼在地上，随着刷马鬃的刷子发出的尖厉刮擦声，渲染出比长安西市漆画坊还要瑰妍的胭脂红。  
“哀家很喜欢卫家的这个孩子，”我听见王太后说，“可是哀家也的确担心，怕他将来长大，也是个红颜祸水。”  
我望见披风湿透，发梢滴着水的平阳长公主从我身边走过，跪在王太后的身边。我听见她说：“娘，这恐怕是个误会，去病他还小，什么都不懂，不可能做出那种事的。”  
我看见陈皇后侧过头，对王太后小声低语。  
我望见王太后向宦者点头。  
我看见宦者朝我走来，我感觉到他用冰冷的手一层层掀开我泥泞的衣襟下摆。  
我看到曹襄惊恐万状的眼神。  
记忆的碎片再次开始纷乱的排序。  
***

我决定不能再睡承明殿。这里充斥的浓郁苏合香令人难受，总是做相似的噩梦，这样下去我肯定会崩溃。  
再说，韩嫣总在梦里提到他给我留了重要的东西。虽然不知道是什么，但是我还是好奇地想去找一找。  
韩嫣的灵柩停在承明殿，每日我都会听到不同的哭泣声。白天大多是韩说，晚上大多是天子。有的时候二人一同哽咽；有的时候，除了类似从前那次音乐考兑听到过的，来自韩说的哀嚎和呜咽，还会掺杂一些奇怪的摔打和低吟浅唱。  
韩孺的后人好像一直没露面。我都忘了，毕竟死的是送进未央宫伴读，二十年来几乎没回过家的庶子，而且被罗织的罪名也不那么光彩。  
白日里，天子并没有闲着，据说他抢在田蚡之前派人抄没了司马北门外韩嫣的府邸，接着两人轮流把期门军军营和南北禁卫军军营挨个儿翻了个底朝天。  
天子和田蚡似乎都在寻找什么东西。我隐隐有种感觉，他们要找的东西和我想找的，也许是同一件。  
火云马一直留在公主府养伤，我的紫杉弓也一直下落不明。整日里被困在这承明殿，灌苦口的汤药，我不太明白为什么又要喝药，我根本什么病也没有。  
“太医令说，你哪儿也去不了。”曹襄来看我时说，“陛下本来准备送你去漪兰殿养伤，后来怕陈皇后对你不利，就把你留在身边照看了。”  
我记得那晚，浑身滴着水的天子一脚踹开我身上的宦者，狠狠地瞪着他的母后，似将要一口白牙咬碎：“这孩子，在他舅父们回来之前，朕就带在身边，一步也不许离开。”  
“可是我已经落下不少课业呢。”我郁闷地说。  
曹襄惊讶道：“你的腿这个样子，难道要我背你去上课吗？”  
“我的腿怎么了？“我掀开丝被，见到包成团子似的双膝，不禁倒抽一口气。

我又在做梦。  
等梦醒来，我得去求拜八神，求他们不要再让我做梦了。  
这一次，我梦见天子准许我搬到建章宫住。我踏进建章宫熟悉的前殿，一个女人已经等在那里。  
她穿着陈皇后的金钗华服，却长着一张苏葭的脸。她神采飞扬地对我说：“去病，你二舅已经决定永远和我在一起啦。”  
“为什么！”我不顾一切地扑过去，揪起她的领子。  
她缓缓举起手中空荡荡的银玄甲，眼神轻佻：“因为他已经死了。”

惊醒时，用手背一抹，才发现满脸的泪水。  
长乐宫，长乐宫，名字起得甚好，却注定永远没有乐，世代充满恨。  
***

终于能下地行走后，我先去探望了韩嫣的灵柩。满是白棂的厅内飘散着比苏合香更浓烈的西域熏香，呛得我几乎睁不开眼。  
成堆的冰石带来的寒意驱走了初秋的余热。韩说身着麻色孝服跪在棺木前，几缕金棕卷丝自额际垂下，脸上留有纵横交错的泪痕，神色间充斥着静谧的忧伤。  
最近我没怎么听到哭声。这么多天过去，他大概已经哭不出来了。  
我点了三炷香，祝亡者一路走好。  
“我很没用。”见我进来，他自顾自道，“如果我能再争气一些，再坚强一些，哥也许不会死。”  
“韩侍中，这不是你的错。”我随口安慰他，“人死不能复生，节哀顺变吧。”  
听到我平静的语气，韩说现出疑惑不解的表情。  
“哥去世，你好像并不伤心。”他问我，“宫里人和我提到你和他的事，是真的吗？”  
“谣言止于智者。”我摇头。  
美丽的凤眸顿时被失望填满，他像在自问似地呓语：“是了，你那么小，怎么可能懂。”  
“感情的事我可能懂的不多，但是我很确定，韩嫣一直很爱你，还有陛下。”我试图给他一个肯定的说法，可是话一出口我也没有太多底气，更像是在说给我自己听。  
韩说面色缓和下来。  
“不过，还是谢谢你来看望我哥。对了，”他想了一下，在摆放棺樽的祭台下一阵摸索，最后从挽花底下翻出一个锦囊，“哥有东西留给你。”

韩说嘱咐我回去再打开，我把锦囊小心地揣在衣襟里，将额头抵在刻着复杂花纹的黑色棺樽一头趴了一小会儿，便告辞离开。  
轻轻合上门，一转身，同来人撞了个满怀。  
“……陛下。”双膝落地那一刻钻心的疼，额上的汗立刻往外渗。若早知如此，就应该捏着鼻子把早晨那碗安神止痛的草药喝完。  
“给朕。”天子左手摊开伸到我眼前。  
“啊？”我疑惑地仰望那张志得意满的脸。天子想要什么？  
“韩说刚刚给你的东西。”帝王胸有成竹地轻笑。  
***

我坐在榻边，瞪着手里的锦囊。今上居然派人监视韩说，这一点令我哭笑不得。  
刚才天子当着我的面，将锦囊三下五除二，麻利地拆封，倒过来底朝天抖了半晌，抖出一只八角形的圆盘。天子的表情五味杂陈，再抖再掏却再也没有其他东西了。  
“平身吧。”天子怅然若失地将锦囊还给我。  
“谢陛下。”  
我握着锦囊，却迟迟没能起身。  
“怎么了？”  
“膝盖动不了了。”  
“抱歉，朕忘记你还带着伤。”天子将我打横抱起来，用愧疚的眼神望着我白色常服下摆，双膝处两片红色正渐渐晕开，“快传太医令。”  
我紧张地盯着近在咫尺的两片唇髭随着声音的主人滑稽地上下移动——偷偷私拆绷带的事，这么快就要暴露了呵。  
“在你的腿伤痊愈之前，你可以不跪拜朕。”片刻后天子又补了一句，“以及未央宫里的任何人。”  
将我放到偏殿的榻上，天子离开时道：“朕不明白为什么韩嫣要将这只星盘留给你，不过你要是感兴趣的话，可以去找一个叫司马谈的人，他知道怎么读星盘。”  
“司马谈？”没听说过。  
“他是朕的太史令，掌管天官星象。”  
***

承明殿很大，白天我四处溜达，能听到各式各样的声音从承明殿正厅传来，有慰问致哀的，有汇报工程进程的，有来取奏本、催圣意的，有直接跑来陛下面前推荐、参劾的。有几次我还听到了东方朔和司马相如的声音，可就是没听到关于马邑的消息。  
而承明殿的夜晚，无比静寂。自窗棂望去，一轮几乎满盘的明月挂在枝头，想来过几日便是仲秋，按周礼，应有祭月之典。

那厢突然传来摔东西的声音，之后是一声撕心裂肺的怒吼。  
“滚！都给朕滚！一群窝囊废！”  
须臾，有人敲门。  
“霍公子，是我。”韩说的声音，“我能不能借你这里躲一躲。”  
“进来吧。”  
韩说推门进来，额间没束孝带，三千金丝飘散在肩头，额角一处瘀青，整个人跌跌撞撞，跟帛片似地瘫在榻边。我费了九牛二虎之力，将这个比我个头高出许多的人搬到榻上，从盘子里拿了一把饴糖给他。  
“再憔悴下去，你真的要垮掉。回家休息一下吧。”  
“让我在这多待一会儿，行吗？”韩说嚼着糖，有气无力地请求，“我打小就没有爹娘，一直跟哥相依为命。现在韩府被查封，我没地方可去。”


	21. 夜游

身边传来均匀的呼吸声，韩说似乎已经累到极致，沾了枕头很快睡着了。我帮他掖好被子，小心翼翼地挪下榻，悄悄离开。  
灵室门口立着战战兢兢的宦者。我示意他开门。  
熏香味已经没有上次那么强烈，冰室形成的水汽凝成水雾，漂浮在棺樽四周。地上一只桃木长匣，火漆被挑开，摔得四分五裂，一张锦帛掉在天子脚边。  
天子坐在榻上，叉着双腿，右手支额，双眉紧簇。见我进来，只抬了一下眼，便又低下头去。  
锦帛上那些密密麻麻的小方字引起了我的注意，我捡起来，不禁多看了几眼。锦帛上的字迹很眼熟，提头结尾都是那个熟悉的名字，内容我也能看懂，几乎全是各路将领为将屯将军王恢说情的托辞。  
“又在到处乱跑，腿伤好了吗？”瞟见我在看锦帛，天子终于发话。  
“回陛下，已经不疼了。”  
帝王恢复了沉默，继续着执额的姿势始终没有变过。跳动的烛光中，他的眉心拧成一个节，面上的神情使我想起一个我十分熟悉的人——那个书写锦帛之人。当那个人脆弱无助时，眉心亦呈现深深的沟壑。  
轻轻扬起唇角，我将锦帛叠起放在一旁，靠着天子身边坐下，钻进他的臂弯里，习以为常地枕上伤心之人的肩头。  
他低头疑惑地望向我的举动，但最终没有躲开。我这一招对安慰二舅的心绪从来效果不凡，那么治疗小姨夫的忧郁，应该也会有用。  
烛火“噼噼啪啪”地燃烧着，相拥的体温驱散了冰室的阴冷。身边的男人渐渐放松了戒备，呼吸趋于均匀，上等黑丝的衣料上，依旧是淡的苏合香。

晚间宦者抱来一床锦被，我将昏睡中的韩说往里推了推，中间隔放上一只荞麦长枕。月辉洒下来，我侧过身，隔着枕头，用目光描绘对方与韩嫣极其相似的容颜。  
锦帛上，二舅说，马邑一围，三十万大军无功而返，军臣单于逃脱。我居然长长地舒了口气，心里萌生了小小的欣慰。  
抵足而眠，今夜无梦，一觉到天明。  
***

“韩侍中，霍公子，请尽快洗漱。”宦者敲门，“陛下口谕，‘叫韩说，霍去病随朕一同前往茂陵。’”  
马车颠簸，由前后仪仗簇拥着往渭水北岸行去。我坐在马车一侧，韩说坐在我对面，我俩大眼瞪小眼，不知旁边这位闭目养神的正主葫芦里卖的什么药。  
自高地向下俯瞰，茂陵的地宫正在挖成，地面上大大小小的方坑，一条一条迷宫似的绕。脖子上戴着铁镣的钳徒挥舞着铁铲，遵从着监工的命令。  
“启禀陛下，挖掘工作已近尾声，这些都是已经挖出来的，请陛下过目。”茂陵尉自地宫东面偏北不远处的一座几乎已经完工的小陵而来，身后跟着十几个侍卫，抬着一大堆还带着土封的物什。  
一件一件打开，无非是各种珍玩玉器，金银珠宝，弓箭努矢，兵马女俑，和一些陪葬的马匹身上拆下来的鞍辔。天子一一审核后，道：“你们安排一下，金银收归国库，其他的物件，还有韩府上搜罗来的那些东西，与中央署保存的奏章副本一起埋进帝陵吧。”  
陆续又有其他东西被送上来，天子命韩说逐个检查，自己躲在树荫下继续闭目养神。

过午时分，一行人正在用餐，茂陵尉小跑过来，手里捧着一个盒子。  
“启禀陛下，这个红匣子是最后一件，是埋在地宫深处，拿精铁锁锁上的，臣未能找到钥匙。锁匠已经在赶过来的路上。”  
“不用了，砸开吧。”  
茂陵尉从监工处取了锤头，一下一下地夯着精铁锁。

“当啷！”锁应声而开。  
“陛下，这些也要埋吗？”茂陵尉抹着满头大汗。  
天子嘴唇微微抿了抿，仰起头望天，犹豫良久，转过身对我道：“还是别埋了。小孩子的玩意，送你了。” 

检查那些陪葬品的时候，韩说一直默然不语，余下的时间里，他只是怅然地注视着右手方向那座被新封土泥染成日光色泽的小陵——茂陵尉刚接到圣谕，要将这座差一点儿就竣工的陵墓推平。  
我坐在树荫下翻看着红匣中的物件。  
一把牛筋弹弓，斑驳红漆，对着日光看，弹弓手柄上歪歪扭扭地刻着“壬辰壹年七月初七劉徹親制”。另外还有几只素色锦囊，同那天韩说给我的那只样式差不多，其中两只是满的，搁在手里沉甸甸，摇一摇，类似围棋子碰撞的声音。  
我取了一只锦囊，解开丝线。劈里啪啦，满满一把金灿灿的豆子倒了出来。  
“陛下，这么贵重的礼物，臣不能收。” 我无奈地走到闭目养神的天子面前。  
“叫你收着你就收着，哪儿那么多废话。”天子双手枕在脑后，双眼未曾睁开。  
我悻悻地抱着匣子跑去找韩说：“喏，你哥的遗物，我用不着，给你留着做纪念吧。”  
“你知道吗，自杀之人是不能葬在帝陵的。”他没有接手，只是望着远方，“冤魂会有戾气，所以哥必须走。”  
“走？去哪里？”  
“回朔方。”  
***

我又开始做梦。  
停灵期满后，韩嫣的灵柩被运往北境。朔方又名九原，先秦时期由秦统辖，中原动荡时这块沃土被匈奴抢走，韩王投降匈奴后就住在那里。  
“哥说，爹和娘就是在朔方彼此相识，祖父归汉时，娘亲跟着爹一起回到大汉。哥一直想去朔方，可惜马邑之围失败了。”  
韩说陪同灵车离开后，偌大的承明殿晚上只剩下我一个人。  
这一次，我梦见自己骑着火云，向着北境一路狂奔。即将到达太原时，面前突然出现一片黑压压的士兵，全部骑着雄壮的匈奴高驹。一个披着兽皮，戴着毡帽，凶神恶煞的匈奴兵策马奔至我面前，举起环首刀，劈头向我挥来。  
秋意带来丝丝寒气，我披上披风，如今的承明殿已经关不住熟门熟路的我，我蹑手蹑脚地溜了出去。

夜晚的未央宫一如既往的静谧。出了承明殿北门，我行走在巍峨的金色前殿北侧。此时已近深夜，前殿最顶处的宣室殿依旧灯火通明。  
再往东就是门禁森严的永巷，相对于椒房殿壮观的复式建筑，漪兰殿只露出几片屋顶瓦片。小姨、卫长和阳石此刻应该已经在睡梦中，我于是沿着椒房殿西侧的围墙向北行去。  
经过夏秋季节被弃用而闭锁的温室殿，远处隐隐可见中央署宽阔的殿宇。那日在茂陵，天子提到中央官署保存着韩嫣的奏章，联想到我看过的二舅撰写的那两篇军报，我不禁好奇这些臣子的公文都长成什么样子，记录着何等劲爆的提议和哪些惊人的决策。  
月华清媚，将花间小路、亭台楼阁映照得格外明亮，桂花恬淡的香气沉淀在夜色中。信步走至中央署，可惜雕花红漆门已落了锁。放弃溜进中央署的计划，我选择继续北上。向北不远便是石渠阁，汉初修复的先秦文件，以及中央署每年存档的备份应该都是送到这里来保存。  
石渠阁这里是个死胡同，我不得不继续向东折行。向东的路再熟悉不过，白天有经书礼法课，或者有祭祀活动时，这里都格外热闹，今日我有幸第一次见到夜色中静寂的太庙。  
终于走到了天禄阁，再往北，就可以出未央宫了。习惯性地伸手入怀，方才意识到我出入未央宫的门符还丢在长信殿王太后那里。  
居然白跑一趟。  
悻悻地往回走，寒意令我上下牙打颤，双膝隐隐有些作痛。刚才走得匆忙没注意，太庙的长明灯还亮着，再待在外面只会越来越冷，先进去躲一晚吧。  
***

“去病，快醒醒！”  
这个声音温柔又熟悉，这个怀抱温暖而坚实，为什么要醒来呢？就让他多叫我一会儿好了。我翻了个身，朝来人怀里拱了拱。  
“地上凉，再睡会着凉的哦。”有人轻轻戳我的鼻子。  
嗯，说得有道理，确实挺凉的，那我就勉为其难吧。  
强烈的日光从窗棂间洒下来，过了好一会儿我才适应光线，尔后欣喜若狂地一把攀住来人的脖子。  
“二舅！你回来啦！”我把头埋在他的肩窝，“我好想你。”  
“我也很想你。”他回抱我，“听说你又受伤了，伤在哪里？伤得重吗？”  
我摇头：“不重，膝盖在石阶上磕了一下，都那么多天过去，早就好了。”   
“真的？”  
“骗你是小狗。”我慌乱地挥开他欲掀起我常服下摆的手。  
二舅的身上飘来北方田野芳草的香气，就像我在太原陈掌家居住的时候经常闻到的那种。贴近的时候，有什么东西膈着我的肚子，低头一看，是一块倒扣着的灵牌，深棕色新漆似乎未干。  
“睡觉时抱着这个当被子？脸上都睡出印子了。”二舅轻笑。  
看到灵牌的正面时，他神色间出现一掠而过的闪烁。我注视着他将灵牌重新摆到赵绾王臧二人灵位不远的空缺处。点燃一炷香，拜了三拜。  
“咱们走吧，”他一只手将我从地上拉起来，“陛下还在到处找你呢。”  
我好奇：“二舅怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“凌晨时宫人来报，说你失踪了。”二舅边走边道，“禁卫报告说昨夜无人出入宫禁，这未央宫你能去而又熟悉的地方，也无非是这里，所以我来碰碰运气。”  
昨晚迷迷糊糊地走到这里，困意袭来，后面的事儿就像在梦游一样，怎么也记不起来。  
隔壁太学里传来朗朗读书声。听内容，今日是礼法课，虽然说我很向往回去上学，但是这种课还是能逃一次算一次吧。

自前殿之北向南行去，金色的碧宇在日头里一路炫耀着它的辉煌。沿路碰到好几队身着黑甲的未央禁卫，狗监牵来的引路狗围着我不停狂吠。二舅对来人一一作揖解释。  
宣室殿以木兰为栋椽，椽头饰金，杏木作梁柱，金纹玉饰，青窗红瓦，雕栏玉砌。殿前左为斜坡，以乘车上，右为台阶，供人步行。沿着长不见尽头的石阶拾级而上时，我不禁暗忖，当年丞相萧何给未央宫前殿规划这么多台阶，臣子们每日爬上爬下，是不是个个儿练得身强力壮，走路不带喘。  
“还行吗？”也许是感觉到我慢下来，二舅停下了脚步。  
“不碍事。”我努力跟上他。

“卫将军请留步，陛下正在议事。”将进殿时，我们被小黄门拦住，不过我还是可以听到殿内传来的声音。  
“朕说了，此一役，不成功便成仁，他王恢当初是怎么在朕面前信誓旦旦，保证万无一失的？”看来天子又在暴跳中。  
臣子回了一大通，声音有点耳熟，但听得不是很真切。  
“公主不是刚送去和亲吗？”天子质问。  
送公主和亲？不是吧，卫长不到六岁，阳石才三岁哎。我抬头仰望二舅，如果二舅听了这话没啥反应，那么应该不是在说我那两个表妹。  
“说吧，军臣到底想要什么？”  
这次我伸长了耳朵，隐隐听到“云中”“雁门”几个地名。  
一阵沉寂之后。  
“不如把甘泉宫也给划给他，岂不万事大吉！”

只听背后一人沿阶奔来：“卫将军，去病的弓箭找到了。”  
远远的就能望见公孙敖背着我的紫杉长弓，不禁欢呼雀跃。  
“贤侄也在这里啊，”公孙敖拍拍我的头，“才数月不见，怎么瘦这么多，是不是趁你舅父们不在，不好好吃饭？”  
我知道他在拿话逗我，也不生气，只是接过紫杉弓道：“去病谢过公孙将军。”  
“不用客气，物归原主了，拿去玩吧。”  
二舅问：“可知找到弓的是哪位壮士，姓甚名谁？”  
“是北军的一个胡人买下的，好像叫赵信。”  
待公孙敖告辞离去后，我乖乖地将紫杉弓交到正紧张地瞪着我们的小黄门手中。


	22. 骚扰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小霸王李敢，因为一家人都很傲很爱欺负人（前面有李当户打伤韩嫣），所以他表达情感的基本方式就是欺负人。

三月三，桃花开，郊游日，上巳节。  
我蹲在泛青的柳树下，啃着小姨亲手做的馕饼，望着远处放空。溪水边，卫家人和苏家人饶有兴致地安营扎寨。嬉闹声传来，从我这里可以望见卫长奔跑的身影和挺着隆起的肚子追赶她的小姨。  
有些事情眼不见为净，比如大舅大衿娘小别胜新婚，整日里你侬我侬相亲相爱，大衿娘烧菜都不带重样；比如小舅逢人就吹嘘他在前线退敌的经历，同他被派去代郡做后勤的事实，两者之间无可调和的矛盾。  
再比如，二舅百忙之中居然接受了苏葭的邀请，两人一同前来参加这种女眷们的汤沐节活动。  
从前线回来后，二舅如预料之中一般接下上林苑统管之职，每日未央期门上林三点一线劳累奔波。像二舅这种工作狂，天子恨不得一个掰成几个用，然后他就可以高枕无忧，放心地到处玩乐。所以当苏葭邀二舅一同出行时，惊讶的不只是我。  
那日在宣室殿，二舅请求带我一起回卫府时，皇帝确切地表达了他的意向：希望二舅留下来。  
“仲卿你看，一场仗打完，一下走了俩侍中，承明殿的位置总要有人顶替吧，上林苑总要有人来照看吧？”天子说这话的语气，完全不像刚刚才把将屯将军王恢投进大狱的冷血帝王。  
“可是臣还要照顾去病。”二舅的态度还挺坚决的。  
“仲卿的外甥也是朕的外甥，要是不放心，你俩就一块儿住在未央宫里，如何？”天子继续盛情邀请，姿态同前阵子在韩说面前动不动乱吼乱摔还家暴的帝王判若两人。  
我默默地在心里替二舅翻白眼。果然二舅不负所望地回复道：“去病这几个月已经给陛下添了很多麻烦。还是臣带回去照顾的好。”  
天子挠挠头，抛出第二枚借口：“可是外甥的腿伤还未痊愈，不宜走动。”  
“臣的腿伤早好了，臣昨晚差点就出未央宫……”话一出口，我立刻后悔地打住。二人齐齐扭头，一副“小孩子不要插嘴”的表情，瞪得我赶紧埋头盯地。  
所以那日谈判最后的决定，二舅带我回卫府，我出门必须有贴身侍卫跟随；二舅接管上林苑，承明殿由大舅和另外一位侍中轮值。反正这些事未必是天子妥协，因为多一份工多出的薪水本就没有多少秩石，恐怕还比不上平日里太后给卫家人的赏金。  
“仲卿以后记得常带外甥来宫里走走。”末了，天子丢下这么一句。  
“诺。”二舅毕恭毕敬地回答。  
我乞望二舅，希望这件事上他不会真的遵循圣意，我可不想再回来喝药禁足。  
“最近宫里不太平，你暂时别回太学。”回家的路上二舅这么宽慰我。

到家的第一个晚上，我饱餐了一顿大衿娘烧的关中辣子鸡。大衿娘的手艺比宫里御厨做的那些清汤寡水的药膳美味百倍，于是没多久，我又像吹气似地胖了起来。  
冬日里天气好的时候，曹襄来卫府找我玩，顺便捎来了我的火云马，书箱，还有出入未央的门符。火云经过公主府的人悉心调料，伤势好得很快，只不过马全身几乎都是白毛，所以臀部留下的暗色十字伤疤比较扎眼。  
“这有什么大不了的，反正本来就是会变色的汗血马，不行拿白漆涂一下呗。”正在院子里同曹襄蹴鞠的小舅，见我盯着马厩闷闷不乐，这么劝我。  
可我关心的并不是这件事。火云马自从伤愈之后，明显丧失了往日的温顺乖巧，至少它不愿意再乖乖卧下前蹄让我爬上去。纵使擅御的二舅，费了九牛二虎之力也没能安抚一触地就蹬蹄又喷鼻的火云。  
“舅父再给你物色一匹新马，这匹马还给舅父好不好？”多次尝试后，二舅抹着额上的汗珠道。  
我不舍地将手抵在火云带着热气的粗糙黑色鼻尖上：“可是我迟早要学会自己上马的，不是吗？”  
“这倒也是。”二舅蹲下身来，试图说服我，“其实，舅父并不介意你踩背上马。”  
“可是我介意。”我赌气地转过身，不去看他。  
二舅从我身后环抱住我，温柔的声音在我耳边轻叹。  
“倘若你再受伤怎么办？”  
“我自己会小心的。”  
“今年采购我会留意合适的马匹。”  
“我只要火云。”  
“好吧，都依你。”二舅微微上扬的尾音隔着脊背闷闷地传来。

呆在卫府的这段时间，我将二舅给我的孙、吴、司马那三本兵书翻了好几遍，又借来围魏救赵的《孙膑》、先秦道家的《鬼谷子》等数部著作，心得抄了许多，得着机会也同几位舅父辩论一番，亦被小舅嘲笑“一次读太多，贪多嚼不烂”。  
大衿娘喜欢研习烹饪和花卉，她在前院捣饬，我在后院研习兵法，拿着剑瞎比划。卫家人一直没有问起过为什么我会住进未央宫，也没有问起过为什么我的东西都落在公主府。  
被指派给我的贴身侍卫来自骁骑营，我偶尔会要求他陪我做一些职责之外的事情，比如练剑、踢球，其余时间作为侍卫的职责他履行得确实不错，我要是窝在房间里读书，这人便乖乖站在卫府门口当门神；只要我前脚踏出家门，即使是与大衿娘坐马车同行，他也会作为车夫跟着我，形影不离。此刻，即使是上巳节，这人也正靠在我背后的柳树下，像个持剑的士兵陶俑。半年来我已习惯了身边多一个人的存在，要不是刚才想到这茬，我几乎注意不到他还站在我身边。

兜头一盆凉水泼下来，头顶传来卫长银铃般的笑声。  
“去病哥哥，别想事儿了，泼水那么好玩，快来和我们一起玩吧。”  
顶着湿透的头发刚要起身，敬声和阳石纷纷爬到我身上。这两个小崽子不仅被卫长泼成了落汤鸡，还滚了两脚湿乎乎的泥巴印。  
不远处一行人渐近，其中有人牵着天子的黑驹。  
“仲卿呢？”黑衣人问。他今日素服，未戴通天冠，想来又是扮作平阳侯曹时偷溜出宫。  
小姨挹福道：“回君侯，苏葭妹妹落下东西在府里，青儿陪她去取，很快便回来。”  
天子听罢面色稍愠，然而很快被公主们扑上来，簇拥着欢呼雀跃地大叫“阿爹”的喜悦所掩盖。  
苏伯父领着苏武过来，二人朝天子深深一揖。  
“君侯，犬子今日有一事相求。”苏伯父恭敬道。  
“说吧，什么事？”天子乐呵着将一身是水的阳石表妹交还到乳娘手中。  
不同于往日里嬉笑轻松，苏武此刻一脸严肃：“臣想转去表哥的学堂，和表哥一起上学，恳求君侯准奏。”  
“小事一桩。”天子爽快地挥手。  
***

被准许回太学，是在朝堂风云暂歇，博弈稍有起色之后。很快我有了新发现：那个贴身侍卫居然持有出入未央宫和上林苑的门符，我进了学堂他就在门口守着，我去蹴鞠他就在蹴鞠场门口杵着。回太学的头一个早晨，我发现有人替我牵白马提书箱，自己两袖清风，像个真正的长安公子哥儿一样，倒也乐得轻松。  
行至未央宫北阙时，听到长安城北传来阵阵锤击石墙的轰鸣。  
随着茂陵韩嫣墓被移平，被轰隆推倒的还有北门外的韩府，以及紧临着韩府的靶场和马场等建筑。天子采纳吾丘寿王的图纸，一座新的宫殿——北宫，正大兴土木。  
春季的太学堂一如既往地繁花盛开，除了刚转来的苏武经常好奇地东逛西顾，问我和曹襄各种问题，其他学子与往日并没有什么不同。  
不过我隐隐感觉李敢看我的眼神相比从前不太一样。  
很快，某日礼法课的课间，我被李敢拦住，困在假山后的死角，侍卫和其他人看不到的地方。  
“真看不出，霍美人原来也是那种人。”李敢的语调一如既往的诡异。  
“李公子，你能不能选个敞亮地方，咱们好好说话。”我奋力推他，无奈身高体力差距太大，被对方的双臂牢牢扣在带着春寒的冰冷岩石上。  
“我听说，你休学的那段时间住在未央宫里，”他摁住我，一字一顿道，“和韩说住一起。”  
“那又怎样？”我瞪着眼前之人，“我住哪儿，和谁一起住，还轮不到你来管。”  
不过他接下来的那句话成功镇住了我。  
“韩嫣之死与你有关。”李敢的眼神渐渐变得暧昧，“新来的跟屁虫苏武，还有那个贴身侍卫。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”能把这三个人相提并论，思路还真不一般。  
“哼。”单侧嘴角扬起，面前人邪笑了一下，忽然俯下身。  
我怔怔地看着那双邪魅之眼一再放大，直到他一手箍住我的下颚迫使我仰头，抵上我的唇，熟练地撬开，长驱直入。对方牙齿磕在我唇上的时候，我的后脑勺被他推着撞在石头上，嗡的一声，眼冒金星。  
他另一只手并没有闲着，两腿并用，将我卡在细小的空间里，直接撩开我的深衣下摆，熟练地掠过中衣，指间冰凉的触感覆上我腿间最敏感的部位，粗鲁地来回揉搓我软垂的前端。  
事发突然，短暂的错愕之后，我一拳击上对方小腹。  
“反应挺快嘛，果然被我猜中了。”李敢踉跄后退两步，很快直起腰来，犀利的双眸居高临下释放着轻蔑，“不光你是那种人，韩家，卫家，你们都是那种人。”  
“随便你怎么想，我也不管你把我归为哪种人，”我毫不畏惧地迎上他的目光，“对我来说，你只是个无耻的偷袭者，有种的话，就光明正大单挑决斗！”  
“等你能翻上马背再说吧。”他留下一串胜利的笑，扬长而去。  
假山后冒出两只总角，以及苏武疑惑不解的神情。  
“表哥，你和李公子不是朋友吗，怎么打起来了。”  
“我和他，从来不曾是朋友。”我拼命用手背抹着被蹂躏到疼痛的唇。  
***

“去病，你这里在流血哎，怎么回事？”曹襄点了点我的下唇。  
“树枝刮的，一会儿就好了。”我瞪了一眼苏武，示意他不要多嘴。  
司马相如已经跨进门来。曹襄疑惑地望了望我俩，坐回自己的席位，没有多说什么。

“外甥的嘴唇怎么了？”大衿娘将盛着热菜的盘子搁到方几上。  
“被狗咬的。”  
同一天内第二次被人问起破相的事儿，我已经没了耐心。  
“和别人打架了吧？”大舅一语中的，“去学堂你就给我好好读书，别成天整些有的没的呃——”  
话语突然中断，大舅皱眉，方桌上衿娘给他塞了满满一口菜，然而方桌下清楚地传来衿娘狠踢大舅小腿的震动。  
“我二舅呢？”枣红马拴在马厩里，说明二舅在家，但是一直没见到人。  
“青弟身体不适，直接睡下了。”衿娘指了指二舅的房间。  
“人都是肉长的，又不是铁打的，”大舅终于找到了第二个可以数落的人，“忙完了祭祀，又忙春猎，这一年到头就没歇过，他不生病谁生病。”  
“夫君平日里多帮着二弟分担一点公务，家中自有妾身照料。”衿娘夹了块肉送到大舅嘴边，“夫君多吃点，抵风寒。”  
“你一个妇人家懂什么，他那是挣着卖白菜的钱，操着挖铜山的心。”大舅嘴里塞得满满的，仍不忘抱怨，“全怪那小皇帝，成日里给人灌迷魂汤，迷得青儿七荤八素的，恨不得为其赴汤蹈火，以身殉国。”  
“好啦，当着外甥的面，你就少说两句。”衿娘嗔道，“饭都凉了。”  
我捧起碗飞快地扒饭，自动屏蔽对面眉来眼去的二人。

春夜静，微透着寒气。小舅今晚不在家，我就着烛火，翻看着手中的新书。  
大行令王恢身死狱中，和亲政策被撤消，汉匈两国于北境数次小规模交火，同时，以天子为首的中朝与藩国之间的关系一度趋于紧张。赞成削藩的主父偃一年之内连升三级，枚皋也已审时度势，果断抛弃了之前田蚡力捧的《淮南鸿烈》，转而大肆宣讲披着儒学之皮的一丘之貉《吕氏春秋》。  
也许是受不了韩说离开以后经书课上对答者寥寥的冷清，枚皋这家伙开始天马行空地大讲百家轶事，以显示自己的幽默风趣。不过枚太傅毕竟不是东方朔，净讲些牛头不对马嘴的笑话，只能令人质疑他到底有没有得到《七发》作者枚乘的真传。

外间传来轻微的咳嗽声。  
只是很轻很短的声响，也足够令我眼前的每个蝇头小隶，瞬间变成一个个实心的小方块。随手换一本，读了几句，隔壁几声轻咳后，面前的文字又迅速化作一串串不认识的道士画符。  
心神不宁之下，我合上书简，抓起披风，趿拉着木屐推开门。


	23. 试探

庭院里很安静，杏花微雨，月华朗照，清辉洒下一片树影婆娑。家里人已经都睡下，府门已落锁，侍卫从下人房里探出头，看见我站在庭院里，瞄了门锁一眼，放心地转身回屋接着睡。  
从厨房摸了个陶杯取了些水，我轻轻推开对厢的门，屋中飘着淡淡的草药香，书案上摆着吃了一半的糕点和喝剩的药渣。  
蹑手蹑脚地走到榻边，榻上的人已经又陷入了沉睡。月色银白，落在他微微红润的双颊，我伸手抵住他的额间，的确有点儿烫。  
“冷……”好看的眉轻轻皱起，二舅发出不适的呢喃。据我的经验，风寒的头几日最是难熬。  
我将水杯搁在榻边，解下披风，悄悄钻进温暖的被窝里。很快，带着小小的窃喜，我感受着二舅无意识地攀上来，将我作为仅有的热源箍在怀中。  
白日里的对话翻上心头。  
我还记得，二舅与陛下的相遇是在建元新政失败后的低谷期，平阳府那场我不经意误入的筵席上。那时的二舅还是个闻鸡起舞的翩翩少年，那时的天子还是个绮纨之岁的龙驹凤雏。陛下把二舅从平阳府带到京城，七年里，他给二舅灌的迷魂药无非就是齐家，治国，平天下。为什么我会知道？不仅因为二舅也是这么对我说的，而且因为那几个字现在就裱挂在书案对面的墙上。  
天上不会掉馅饼，即使生在皇家，也并非事事顺理成章。这一点我很清楚，因为这些年我目睹二舅默默地陪着天子斩荆破棘；我见证他们二人自权力交叠中脱颖而出，而这迷魂药便是他们一同前进的动力。军队、内阁、儒思，如今，距离成功应该只有一步之遥；而这一步，也是最艰难的抉择，最痛苦的蜕变。  
我没有忘记李敢吐出“那种人”这个词时轻蔑的语气。我是那种人吗？也许李敢的指控没有错，可我从来没有介意过做那种人。也许那些传抄《上林赋》的士人们会很介意，而且有朝一日也会回过头来攻击我，但那又如何？如果二舅是那种人，那么，我想成为和二舅一样的人。  
——如果二舅是那种人，那么，我就有机会。

我朝体温稍高的温暖怀抱里拱了拱，侧过头。身边人呼吸渐渐沉稳，羽睫盖住了近在咫尺之人的双眸。那一双睫毛下覆盖的黑瞳，在别人看来，真的很像我的眼睛吗？这也许，是彼此血脉相连的见证；也许，我们天生本就是一类人。  
我伸出手，好奇地拨动二舅唇边新萌出的小绒毛。面前这个人每天都在努力变得更强，我很久没能看到他毫无防备的样子了呢。  
“嗯……”对方感受到我手指的碰触，忽然侧身欺压过来，将我圈在臂弯中。  
一瞬间，我的嘴唇同他的碰到了一起。  
很快，不容我多想，起初温热的触碰，变成他轻柔而熟练地撬开我的唇齿，不带丝毫犹豫地，不断加深吻的力度。  
男人的双眼并未睁开，青丝拂在我额间，英挺的鼻尖刮蹭着我的脸颊。他的唇有些干涩，齿间萦绕着些许草药的苦味，早间我唇上的伤口再度裂开，一丝疼痛伴着一点血腥味自舌尖传来。浑身上下过电似的不住地颤抖，我无力地瘫在榻间，被动地享受着他这么压着我，吻着我，攻城掠地，不断索取，仿佛我与他已经借此融为一体，再不分开。  
然而除亲吻以外，我本能地觉得应该还有其他表示爱恋的行为，但是具体该做些什么，我并没有概念。  
除了“二舅在吻我”这句话一直在我耳边回响，其余一片空白。  
“陛下……”唇齿相依的感觉消失，二舅闭着眼睛，无意识地喃喃。  
听到二舅睡梦中呼唤天子，就好像被猛地泼了一盆冷水，全身的血液向着四肢百骸迅速散去。我轻轻推开他，仰躺在原地大口大口地喘息，感受着自己胸腔里疯狂跳动的心脏。  
一吻终了，试着屈起手指，刚才那种完全僵直的感觉已经开始消散。待情愫稍平，睡意袭来，我重新缩进身边人的怀抱中，枕着他坚实的臂膀，任由他紧紧环住我。  
以后机会多得是，总有一天，二舅会是我的，而且永远是我的。  
***

被人八爪章鱼似地环抱着，昏昏噩噩不知道睡了多久，我猛地睁眼。月色在榻边投下一片黑影。黑暗中，天子的容颜正居高临下地怒视着我。  
这个梦实在过于诡异。我还来不及反应，天子已经伸出手，拎小鸡似的将我从二舅温暖的怀抱里揪了出来。  
“多大人了还窝你舅父榻上，快回自己房间去。”将我丢出二舅的厢房，帝王转身，迅速合上门。  
冷风吹醒我，原来这不是梦。  
东方天际已经隐隐泛白，揉揉眼睛，院子里居然立着好几个人影，有未央宫的宦者，有牵着马的侍卫，还有杵在门口，怒容满面却又生无可恋的大舅。  
我的披风和木屐还留在二舅房间里，此刻全身上下只剩一身亵衣。于是我光着腿杆，赤着脚板，在众目睽睽之下，镇定地拐回我自己的房间。  
春寒料峭，我连打几个喷嚏。

没过几天，就听到大舅的哀叹，一下子三个病号！  
***

暴雨如注，一连二十多天。渭水、霸水的水位涨得很快，京师的人们虽然嘴上不说，心中渐渐开始动摇。当黄河瓠子决堤，淹没十六郡的消息传来，对于天灾的恐慌令关中人人自危。河东水位居高不下、关东枢纽被切断，京城米价、肉价飞涨。好在食盐由于早先收归官营官屯，被桑夫子成功限制在了小幅浮动上涨，卫家靠着朝廷临时拨粮，日子比从前紧一些，但也还过得去。  
天子力排众议，决定开放函谷关，向上游疏散难民。各地征调民兵塞堤时，征兵疏洪的重任落在了外朝大夫汲黯等人的肩头。  
“中朝难得做一次甩手掌柜。”饭桌上大舅这么评价，“外朝里塞满了田蚡受贿收上来的人手，现在该是那些食君俸禄之人拿出点真才实干的时候了。”  
“外甥多吃点肉。”大衿娘将盘子里的肉片全拨进我碗里。  
我瞪着碗里酱油色的小山，偷偷叹气。一个多月来同两位舅父没打过几次照面，中朝做“甩手掌柜”的日子，估计得是在梦里。  
雨水不停地冲刷着地面，庭院里大衿娘精心栽培的花草被暴雨击打得七零八落。不知道随军前往濮阳堤坝护堤的小舅，和被困在河东平阳府无法南下的曹襄，二人是否还安好。  
“去病，跟你衿娘一起搬到城南苏家去住吧？”大舅道，“离渭河远一些，需要疏散的时候，人多也好有个照应。”  
我几乎就要点头，可想到要和苏葭住一起，最终还是摇了摇头。  
“都说了夫君不必担心，这孩子比妾身还坚强。”大衿娘笑着说。  
***

雨水稍歇，关中顺利渡过一劫。三公主表妹的降生，为卫家增添了许多喜庆，天子爱怜，封其食邑齐国琅琊郡诸邑县一千三百户。  
不久，太学终于恢复了正常授课。  
“世子，你回来了。”射御课上我又见到曹襄。  
这回他的脸色实在是不大好，不过他还是打趣道：“恭喜你啊去病，大汉三公主的表哥！”  
“曹表兄，咱们彼此彼此啊。”我尴尬地岔开话题，“君侯身体可有好转？”  
“好转？恐怕年内本世子就能袭侯了！”曹襄苦笑着叹息。

上林苑内，新的靶场和马场刚恢复施工进程。我们踢蹴鞠时，李敢不再同我和曹襄一队，而是选择加入张贺一组。不过无妨，新来的苏武正好填补空缺。  
射御课的太师之职一直在走马灯似地换人，这次的接任者是之前从代卫尉的位置上退下来，改任郎官的李敢的二哥。原本我以为李家三兄弟性格都差不多张狂，事实证明这一点上我大错特错。  
“鄙人李椒，见过各位世子、公子。”第一次课上，一身墨绿胡服，佩翠玉冠的李太师对学子拱手道。此人浓眉大眼方额短颚，面相和善，听说他收养了兄长李当户的遗腹子，取名为李陵，呵护怜爱如同亲生。  
李太师继承自李家善骑射的传统，然而授业时并不像段宏那样对学子敷衍了事，也不像韩嫣那样严格到动不动就体罚，他比较擅于和众学子打成一片，采纳众人建议，一起踢蹴鞠，一起尝试对阵各种不同的兵器。  
对于马高人小又别扭的我，李太师会尊重我的要求，把我抱托到火云背上，而且当了解到我这么坚持的原因之后，他表示十分理解，从此比我个子小的学子也开始由他抱上马。  
很快我重拾之前落下的箭术。  
“以霍公子的年龄，能对弓箭的力度，角度和技巧有这么深的领悟，确实是可造之材。像这样下去，再练几年，你就可以加入骁骑营。”李太师向我伸出手，接住从马背上跳下来的我。他并不知道我从前跟着韩嫣一对一苦练箭法的事儿。  
李太师说这话的时候，李敢正在一旁执箭瞄靶，他用余光瞥见李太师抱着我的手，怨忿的目光恨不得在我背上戳两个洞。  
不过，单凭目光是不可能真戳出洞来的。不久之后，李敢再次堵住我的去路，这次是在射御课后，建章宫的更衣室里。  
“离我哥远点。”他像上次一样压下来靠近我，眼中闪着怒火，“不要一副娇滴滴的模样到处诱惑别人。”  
这次，我没有闲情逸致再认真回复他的废话，直接一拳挥在他下颚上。  
“咔啦！”对方上下牙碰在一起的声音清晰传来。

当我通过桑夫子的考核，升入九章算术课，与李敢同级时，此人猪肝似的脸色令我暗暗开心。  
新书太多，我的书箱已经堆不下，而且长乐宫那晚淋了暴雨，有点儿受潮，压箱底的几本书简长了白糊糊的霉斑，等到要用时方才发现。于是我选了一个风和日丽的好天气，把这些书简全倒出来，摊开放在太阳底下晒着。  
随着书简掉出来的还有一枚银黑熊镇，被我拿回屋摆在案头。我听说熊镇只有贵门大户才使用，这应该是保管我书箱的人弄错，混进了公主府的物什。我的卧房里有平阳府带过来的羊镇，二舅送我的鹿镇，我自己刻的马，龟，蛙等等，我将这些石镇一字儿摆开，摊在日光下欣赏着自己的杰作。  
很快我注意到，之前收集的石镇全部正跪而卧，底平无刻字；这枚熊镇是正卧侧剖，金属材质，小而沉重。熊背上书五个蝇头小篆，不过每个字只有上半截，我准备先照着这个熊镇自己刻一个玩，等还给曹襄时，顺便问问这些字为何只写一半。  
***

秋分时，洪水终于退去，不过函谷关外就没有那么幸运，据说这次疏河补堤并不成功，大量民众流离失所。祸不单行，灾后重建的过程中，匈奴兵频繁南下，已经劫掠了好几个城池。  
这日放学，我挥别曹襄和苏武，踩着红霞，哼着小曲儿，由着侍卫牵着马跟在我后头，同往日一样朝家的方向行去。天子即兴做了一首《瓠子歌》，找李司业谱了曲，曲调同孝高皇帝的《大风歌》差不多，属于“余音绕梁，三日不绝”的魔音，哼过一遍就再没法停下来。  
今日卫府门口停着一辆马车，轮辕上沾着不少泥水，想是远道而来的客人。  
“衿娘，我回来啦！”我推开门。  
前院里围了很多人，似乎有人在哭。影影约约地，仿佛很多年前，我经历过类似的场景。女人背对着我，身影看上去很熟悉，当她回过头来看我时，我看到她脸上纵横交错的泪痕。  
六年了，再一次见到这张陌生又熟悉的面容，同我记忆里的那张脸几乎没什么变化。而且，连那满面泪痕亦是如此这般相似。  
我飞奔过去，一把搂住来人的脖颈儿，给她一个大大的拥抱。  
“娘，我好想您！”  
“去病！你还活着！”娘亲吻着我的脸，把我紧紧圈在怀中，“太好了，我的儿子还活着。”  
“当然了，娘，我写给您的信，您不是都收到了吗？”我轻轻推开她，六年里第一次再见面，娘亲没头没尾的话令我疑惑不解，“我一直活得好好的呢。”  
陈掌牵着一个女孩走过来。女孩梳着两只发揪，面容同娘亲很是相似，不过她好像穿的不是襦裙，而是白麻布衣服。  
“去病，这是你妹妹，陈妍。”娘亲将妹妹推到我面前，“妍儿快来，叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥。”陈妍怯怯地小声道。  
“你们都来了吗？”我环顾四周，搜索着记忆中那个胖乎乎的小哭包，“陈宣呢？没和你们一起来吗？”  
“你弟弟也在。”陈掌眉头紧锁，眼眶发黑，看上去格外憔悴，“跟我来。”

眼前的一幕，我差点把胆汁倒出来。  
素黑色的小棺樽没有任何花纹，一头挂着一朵白色的挽花，另一头随着陈掌的推动缓缓开启。  
“他在这里。”继父叹道。  
模糊的血肉，支离破碎的白骨，拼在一起，勉强能看出人形。因为没有足够的冰镇，尸体已经开始腐烂，再多的香料也盖不住恶劣的气味，已经被巫师修整装扮过的头颅，空洞的眼眶中慢慢钻出白色的蛆。  
“太原失守，宣儿被匈奴抓去做人质，我已经想尽办法满足单于的要求，”陈掌渐渐泣不成声，“可是换回的，只是宣儿的尸骨。”  
所以，这就是娘亲哭泣的原因吗？  
我的继弟，陈宣，被残忍地杀害，可他只有十岁啊。  
陈掌，你不在太原守着，跑来京城干什么？为什么死的不是你呢？


	24. 认子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫青：陛下，还我虎符！

陈掌合上棺木，兀自沉浸在悲哀中；深思熟虑后，仿似下了什么决心。再开口时，他压低声音，面部表情努力地试图表达他的诚恳，但是我还是读出了他眼神中的闪烁。  
“去病，爹如今只有你一个儿子了。” 他说，“跟爹回家吧。”  
回家？烦躁地将脚尖抵在炉灰盆上打转，我低了头不去看他。六年多不见，突然见面就是一连串的转折再转折，这跨度对我来说有点儿大，仿佛正欣赏一场上演在自己身上的戏码。  
眼前这个柔声细语，亲昵地自称“爹”的人，对我来说过于陌生。每次我和娘亲通信，除了因为娘不会写字而代笔，从未留下关于他的只言片语。至于太原的那个“家”，当年我私自离开陈家时，曾留信告诉他们我回平阳府去住，同小舅在平阳府待的那段时间，也并未有人前去寻我回去。  
对陈家来说，我这个私生子的离开只不过是少了一份口粮，一个累赘，甚至一个可供乡里八卦的话题。对我来说，他们夺走了我的娘亲，将她对我的爱和照顾，尽数分给那些同她完全没有血缘的陈家人。  
也许一方父母官的陈掌是个大忙人，平日里想不起来有我这么个继子的存在；现如今陈宣死了，子嗣出了问题，所以觉得值得认我做嫡子，回家继承香火？陈家的那些亲戚们同意了吗？  
“跟爹回太原，如何？”见我不作答，陈掌又问了一遍。  
“不，我不想跟你走。”我抬起头，对上他的目光。  
“回家不好么？”陈掌边说边朝我走来，“漂泊在京城总不是个办法。”  
“我不是你儿子。”我戒备地瞪着他。  
“为什么？你当然是我儿子。”他不自然地笑着，同时伸出手。  
“我不姓陈。”本能的敌意令我直退几步，顾不上被踏翻在地的炉灰，迅速转身往屋外走。  
“嘿，这小子！”陈掌尖刻的话语自背后传来，“你跑到卫府赖下住了那么多年，你姓卫吗？”  
一瞬间的刺痛，如芒在背。我疯了似地向外冲。  
“怎么了？”一抬头，迎面撞上一个身着轻甲，踏着马靴的人。二舅快步流星地跨进院来，“我刚接到消息就赶回来了。怎么样，你还好吧？”  
我摇头，紧抓住二舅的手臂。我很不好，这次我不想再撒谎——强装坚强什么的，一旦被领回太原，就再也没有用了。  
“没事，有舅父在。”对方毫不犹豫地将我扣在他的怀里。  
陈掌从房间的阴影里踱出，同二舅的目光对上。两人并没有言语的交流，只是当我抬起头时，我感到刀光剑影自我头顶飞过。  
“去病还小，这种事情一时半会儿接受不了，你不要恐吓他。”二舅抛下这句话，领着我回到前院。一路上我紧紧攥住他的手。  
***

天色已暗，被支开后，妹妹坐在厨房里吃点心。五岁的她对陈宣的死没有太多的悲哀，她坐在案上来回悬空踢着小腿，碎渣纷纷落在她米色的小孝服上。  
我嚼着冰块，靠在门边，竖着耳朵倾听院子里的动静。  
“下葬最迟要等到明天了，”大舅的声音，“今晚上住宿怎么办？”  
“你们今晚住客房吧，步广的榻正好空着。”大衿娘建议道。  
“去病跟我一间，我打地铺。”二舅补充。  
“别，就让他睡自己的榻，好不容易见面，叫他们一家人多亲近亲近。”大舅说。  
大舅的话音落下，前院陷入了短暂的沉默。家仆倾倒冰块的“哗啦”声自内堂传来，汗毛倒竖的我望望门口杵着的侍卫，郑重考虑是否应该趁现在偷溜出去，到客栈捱一晚。  
“还是算了吧，我打地铺。”二舅的话语在我听来简直是救命的稻草，“就这么定。”  
***

从我这里向窗外看去，内堂的烛火彻夜长明。  
地上透着秋意的凉气，二舅铺了被褥，和衣而卧，月光的清辉洒在他英挺的鼻梁上，半边脸隐藏在阴影中。  
我坐起身，靠在榻边，怔怔地望着沉睡中的人。  
我在卫府一住就是六年多，我姓卫吗？陈掌也许说对了，但是这不代表我就得跟着一个六年来从未尽到“父亲”的职责的人，回到曾留给我黑暗记忆的、讲究血缘的陈家。  
其实，不仅我不姓卫，此刻卫府这间小厢房里住着的两个人，父亲的姓氏都不是卫。既然当年二舅可以拒绝姓郑，改从外祖父姓氏，那么如今我也应该拥有拒绝姓陈的权利——甚至，拒绝姓霍的权利。  
抬头望见寂寥的月色，深呼吸，再低头，对上一双如水的黑眸。  
“睡不着吗？”二舅轻道，“是不是不习惯？”  
我摇摇头，我已经不小了，不会再认床。  
“冷吗？”二舅起身，将披风盖在我身上。  
我拉着他坐在我身旁，将脸埋进他宽阔的胸膛，聆听着有力的心跳。他坚实的臂膀轻轻环上我的后背，给了我提问的勇气。  
“舅父，您当初离开郑家，可曾后悔过？”我问。  
二舅的笑意穿过胸腔传递进我的耳鼓。  
“不后悔。”他坚定地说。  
“为什么？”我仰起头，那双黑眸如闪亮的星辰，直照进我的心底。  
“因为郑家并不需要我。”笑容舒展开来，大手抚上我后脑勺的头发，“在一个不需要你的地方，你永远无法实现自己的价值。”  
***

再醒来，已是日上三竿。  
待我揉完惺忪的睡眼望向四周，才意识到自己是在二舅的厢房。书案旁，我的换洗衣物和洗漱用品整齐地摆放在那里。  
昨晚二舅拗不过我，不得不由着我将地上的被褥全抱到榻上，同我挤一张单人榻面。上一次这样抵足而眠，还是半年前的春夜，那次翻来覆去不能成眠，这回我倒是几乎沾了枕头就进入了梦乡。  
冰凉的水拍在脸上，我清醒了许多。真的很久没有睡得那么踏实，一觉大天亮。  
前院传来炉灰燃烧过的气味，隐隐听到有人在说话。前来收拾寝具的家仆告诉我，娘亲不在家，同大舅母一起出门置办下葬用品。  
“哥哥你看，”陈妍依旧披着昨天那套孝服，从我房间里跑出来。她摊开手掌心，“这个真漂亮，可以送给我吗？”  
我凝视着她捧着的那只鹿镇。那是只跪坐的雄鹿，金色的鹿角绽开珊瑚一样瑰丽繁杂的枝杈。如果我没记错，鹿的底座上印有“未央内制”的字样。  
“这个不行，你拿别的吧。”  
“那，这个呢？”她摊开另一只手。  
我举起黑熊镇，对着日光翻看，熊镇并没有标明出处。  
“这是长公主之物，不可以带走，你玩一会就放回去，好吗？”我将熊镇放回陈妍的掌心。  
“我知道了，”陈妍仰起头，做恍然状，“原来这些都是哥哥的贵重物品呀。”  
我挠挠头，解释道：“也不尽然，除了这两个，其他的随便你挑。”

话音刚落，只听前院一阵喧哗，伴着马儿的嘶鸣和脚步匆匆的忙乱。  
“陛下，白发人送黑发人，这么大的变故，陈大人一时惊慌失措，也是有情可原。”二舅显然是在为陈掌辩解。  
“但是仲卿，此人好大的胆子，竟敢擅离职守。”扮成平阳侯的天子依旧在大发雷霆，“是可忍孰不可忍？”  
“陛下，”二舅道，“陈大人毕竟是去病的继父，还求陛下开恩。”  
听他们聊到我，我不禁好奇地探出头。  
“臣已知错，求陛下饶命！”陈掌跪在天子脚下瑟瑟发抖，声音和语气同昨日完全不同。  
我不禁莞尔。  
天子叹气，转而问道：“回太原的事，外甥同意了吗？”  
二舅抬眼瞥见躲在墙后的我，我赶紧拼命摇头摆手。  
“回陛下，去病本人并不想回太原。”二舅道。  
“那，容朕再考虑考虑。”天子沉吟。  
院内一时陷入静寂，只剩秋蝉徒鸣。

“从前有一只小鹿，遇到了一只黑熊，黑熊说，我要吃掉你，啊呜。”妹妹举着新玩具走到我面前，张口做了一个咬的动作。  
“没有后续了？”我乐道，小丫头挺会编故事的。  
“嗯，没有啦。”她回答得很干脆，也很大声，足够吸引所有人的目光——特别是天子的目光，仿佛看到了稀世珍宝。  
***

快步行来的时候衣带飘起，丝绸的衣摆卷起一阵风。天子劈手从妹妹那里夺过黑熊镇，上下翻看。  
“仲卿，快把你那一半拿出来对一下。”他朝二舅招手。  
“啊？噢。”二舅自衣襟里一阵摸索，竟也摸出半只熊镇。天子一把夺了过去，咔嚓一声，两半合一。  
对光只见五个蝇头小篆——“期門八百仕”。  
“小丫头，你打哪儿找到这个的？”天子俯身瞪了妹妹。  
没等我反应过来，妹妹已经伸手指了我：“从哥哥卧房里拿的。”  
话音甫落，我目瞪口呆地望着妹妹从孝服的褶里摸出好几枚石镇，连同手里那枚镀金鹿镇，一股脑儿全搁在天子脚下。  
“还有这些，都是哥哥的。”她将自己撇的一干二净。  
我不禁扶额哀叹，虽然告诉妹妹可以随便挑，可只一会儿的功夫，她是要把我全部家底儿都揣走么！  
“当真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫！”天子见了那一堆石刻，乐不可支，哈哈大笑着对准我的脑袋肩膀一阵乱拍，“朕之前把京城翻了个遍，就是为了和田丞相抢虎符。可朕如何也没想到，虎符居然被外甥拿去压帐子去了。”  
闻言，慌乱的躲避着袭击的我不禁怔愣。这长得像个铜镇一样的物事，居然是虎符？虎符虎符，顾名思义，长得像只老虎才对。  
“此事因臣失察，臣罪该万死。”二舅默默地将我从天子的魔爪下解救出来。  
“小孩子们，不知者不罪，哈哈。”天子上下抛着手中那枚二合一的黑熊，居高临下地俯视着二舅和我，心情无比愉悦，“仲卿，你和去病，你俩在府里头偷偷把这虎符凑一块儿，就可以跟朕逼宫啦。”  
此言一出惊四座，二舅眉间顿时落下数道阴影。  
“陛下，此事机缘巧合，全仗陛下明察秋毫，臣之失职，任陛下责罚。臣只求陛下明白，臣绝无二心。”嘴上这么说着，他却直起身，像老鹰护小鸡似的，将我和妹妹挡在身后。  
天子讪笑：“朕今日高兴，说句玩笑话，仲卿何必那么紧张。”  
二舅皱眉：“陛下，有些话是不能乱说的。”  
天子叹气，把那对虎符小心地揣进怀里。  
“平身吧，”他示意，“朕此行微服，便是听说仲卿府上出了变故，特地来看看。有这等意外收获，朕怎么可能责怪仲卿。”  
二舅盯着天子手中的虎符，张了张嘴，却没说什么。眼神间渐渐飘散开忧郁，他牵着我和妹妹站起身，轻轻拱手回道：“多谢陛下谅解。”  
天子亦感受到了二舅微妙的态度变化，目光不断在我们三人身上来回逡巡。  
“既然外甥替朕找到了虎符，就算陈家功过相抵吧。”片刻后，他转身朝随行宦者道，“传朕口谕，‘即日起调陈掌回京，太原那边赶紧派个人替任，人选叫田丞相自己确定。’”  
“谢陛下开恩。”二舅面上终于添了些喜色。  
“至于陈爱卿你——”天子瞥见依旧在地上跪伏着发抖的继父，来回踱着步子思索了一阵，“这样吧，如今卫氏在京城开枝散叶，也正需要人手。太原陈爱卿管不了，一个卫家总能管好吧？”  
陈掌拼命叩首：“谢陛下不杀之恩，罪臣定当赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”  
***

陈宣的葬礼结束后，娘亲和陈掌在卫府多住了一阵子，直到位于茂陵邑的詹事府终于布置妥当。  
“去病，再考虑一下娘的建议吧，你毕竟是娘的孩子。”临行前，娘亲忧伤地望着我。  
“少儿，别劝了。”陈掌将妹妹抱到车厢里，转过身对娘亲道，“也不是非认这小子不可。即使咱们生不出，陈家也不是没有可以过继的子侄。”  
“可是，去病是我的儿子，我认他。”娘亲伤心地说。  
“算了，走吧。”陈掌叹声，牵起马缰。  
“哥哥再见！”妹妹从窗口探出头。  
“再见，妹妹。保重，娘。”车轮辘辘，我挥手，“如今住得近了，我会经常去看望您的。”


	25. 入宫

春雪初霁，日头升起。  
“表哥最近很不对劲。”身着浅蓝色小夹袄，头戴一顶小毡帽的苏武策马奔至我身边，“按理说，阖家团圆是件好事呀。”  
“这你就不知道了，”穿着棕色短袄，头顶单髻银簪的曹襄一甩马鞭，“去病当年离家出走，一路偷跑到京城来，再也没回去过，和陈家那边不亲。”  
虽然嘴上没有表示，我心里还是非常感激曹世子对我的处境的理解。  
“我们接下来到哪里去玩？”我岔开话题。  
“咱们去城南吧。”苏武做神秘状，“那里我熟，且我知道一处好去处，表哥正好去散散心。”  
我跟在二人身后策马扬鞭，任由火云带着我前往苏武所说的地方。听他们聊起陈家的事，思绪不禁又飘回那一日。

“居然对一个孩子碎尸，真是惨无人道。”盖棺下葬前，天子见到陈宣的尸骨，摇头感叹道。  
“禀陛下，自从去年以来，军臣多次袭击雁门、代郡等军事要塞，北军损失惨重。”大舅回道，“卫家的这点损失，同民不聊生的北境相比，实在是微不足道。”  
“军臣疯了吗？”天子闻言，抬头望向北境，“也许，是时候出兵了。”  
“陛下，攘外必先安内，如今大功即将告成，还请陛下多坚持一段时间，待时机成熟，一举挫败匈奴。”两位舅父同时拱手相劝。  
“爱卿说得是，这次一定要做足万全的准备。”天子望向北境的眼中透出光华，“渔网已经撒得够大，是时候该收网了。”

“外甥会不会觉得朕过于冷血？”离开卫府前，天子突然问我。短暂的停顿后，他补充了一句，“在处理韩嫣的事情上。”  
天子劈头的一问，我却清楚其中的意思，因为我也在思考相同的问题，不过这一年来朝中发生的事情，令我心中早已寻得答案，只是感叹时至今日他才想起来问我。  
“回陛下，不会。”我拱手道，“老子《道德经》曰，‘将欲去之，必固举之；将欲夺之，必固予之。’人总有行差踏错的时候，陛下的决定，自有您的道理。”  
我抬头，对上天子惊讶的目光。良久，天子笑着拍拍我的脑袋，对两位舅父道：“孺子可教也。”  
对于这种赞美，我耸耸肩，对他们回以一个无奈的笑——我只是说了实话而已。

“卫府太小，住不下这许多人，不如将这宅子留给陈掌，朕在长安城里给你们置套新宅。”  
“要么你们暂时回未央宫住下，等茂陵邑的宅邸置好后，再搬回来也成。”  
冬季里二舅得了空一直在忙活詹事府的置办，“平阳侯”因此频繁出没卫府，使出各种计谋策动二舅搬进宫里住，全家因此不堪其扰。至于陈掌，则被吓得不轻，再也没提认我做嫡子的事儿。  
住在卫府的这段时间，我看得出来，娘亲有些忧心忡忡。但是每当我问起她为什么忧虑，她却只是拉着我叹气，好心规劝我同陈掌这个爹亲相认。凭着作为儿子的本能，我隐隐觉得，认不认爹，其实并不是娘亲忧愁的真正原因。  
现如今，他们都搬走了，卫府突然又显得那么一点冷清。  
***

不知跑了多远，忽然眼前一片铺天盖地的玫红色，映着皑皑白雪，风一拂，落英缤纷。  
三人勒马，并排缓缓前行。  
“这就是我们杜县有名的景致，十里梅林。”苏武的语气格外兴奋，“姊姊们每年都要带我来这里踏雪寻梅。”  
“这儿我来过，”曹襄泼冷水，“景色确实还可以，不过我觉得这梅林最多也就一里路的光景。”  
苏武闻言皱眉道：“我只不过看到表哥闷闷不乐，想哄他开心振作，世子何不多说点应景的话。”  
“此番良辰美景，确实赏心悦目。”曹襄随手摘下一枝梅花掩饰尴尬，清清嗓子，“小雅有诗：‘采薇采薇，薇亦作止。曰归曰归，岁亦莫止。昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。’苏贤弟觉得是否应景？”  
“世子只咏花雪，未提梅，小弟不才，想了另一首。”苏武回应，“召南有云：‘摽有梅，其实七兮。求我庶士，迨其吉兮。摽有梅，其实三兮。求我庶士，迨其今兮。’就如我们面前的落梅，七分在上，三分在下。”  
“此情爱之诗，单有梅而无雪。”曹襄讪笑，“不若直接咏唐风：‘今夕何夕，见此邂逅。子兮子兮，如此邂逅何！’”  
“这与梅雪均无关联，世子再对下去便要输了！”苏武揶揄他。  
“你行你来对。”曹襄怒道。  
苏武一摊手：“我这不是给表哥留一个机会么。”  
“我倒是有一诗相对，出自秦风。”我点头道，“‘终南何有？有条有梅。君子至止，锦衣狐裘。’这终南有梅，大概就是说你们杜县的梅林。”  
“是了，我方才忘了这一首。”苏武挠挠头。  
“其实我还有——”话说至一半，忽闻金矢破空之声传来，转眼间已至我面门。  
本以为自己必死无疑，不由得闭了眼。只觉背后突然有人腾空而起，一把拉过我的后领。我惊呼一声，被拽得仰倒在马背上，箭矢旋转，擦着我的额际飞过。

我感激地望向我的贴身侍卫。他一直像个透明人一样一路跟着我们，我几乎把他给忘了，要不是他眼疾手快，我可能就被对方戳中面门。  
梅林中，一名衣着昂贵华丽，头戴金簪的陌生少年，策马缓缓走出。他身后跟着的两个少年我倒是认得——李敢，还有张贺。  
“你就是霍去病？”金簪少年坐在马背上缓缓开口，语气傲慢。  
“你是谁？”我反问他，“你我素昧平生，为何要置我于死地？”  
马上的少年没有答话，只是用阴翳的眼神盯着我。  
“你认识他？”我侧过身，询问一脸戒备的曹襄。  
“我表哥，金仲，”曹襄低声回答，“一个狠角。”

风不停地拂过，雪粒同梅瓣旋转着起舞碰撞，日光落在这绵延不绝的红云的缝隙中，留下满地斑驳陆离。  
隐隐觉得有温热的液体顺着前额缓缓而下，伸手一抹，指尖全是被箭锋划出的血珠，在这盛开的梅林里，衬托出诡异的色泽。  
金仲饶有兴致地望着我，最初的阴霾密布渐渐被志得意满的轻笑取代。他挑了挑眉，嘴角微扬，睥睨的眼神扫过我们四人，双手在胸前交叉抱成个十字。  
“听说霍去病的贴身侍卫身手不错，本公子便想来试试他——如今看来，也不过尔尔。”他扬起下颚，缓缓开口，少年清脆的声音中充满与年龄不相符的傲慢。  
***

我睁开眼，瞪着房梁上精雕细琢的那条张牙舞爪的金龙。合上眼睑，黑暗中又浮现出那片瓯天盖地的梅红。梅树与碎雪被风吹过，同苏武的懊恼、曹襄的劝解一起，在背后扬起漫天红白。  
我回头望见骑马跟在后面的侍卫。这个来自骁骑营的军人，一身不起眼的平民装束，发髻用粗布绳高高束起，大半面容藏在夕阳下的阴影中，只露出入鬓的剑眉和刀削一般的颚骨，仿佛一只没有生命的石刻雕塑。  
然而今日我不得不直视此人。就在刚才，苏武大喊着“我要为表哥报仇”，迅雷不及掩耳之时放出已然离弦的箭矢，飞向金仲。千钧一发之际，影卫拔剑腾空，“铮”地一声，箭矢应声而落，没入离对方不远的一处树干。  
轻轻一招便救我一命，第二招则救对方一命，化解一场无妄之灾，这么个身手不凡的卫士，理当驰骋疆场，建功立业，为何甘愿整日跟着我这个无权无势的黄口小儿，而且一跟就是一年半。

“一定又去找人打架了。”记不得是大舅第几次这么评价刚进家门的我。虽然回来的路上已经清洗过血迹，无奈伤在过于明显的位置，无法遮掩。  
“去病，谁伤的你？”二舅撩开我额间散乱的碎发，皱眉凝视我的伤口。  
我撇过头，望了一眼那坐在上座，脸色阴沉之人。今日休沐，卫家人全都在府里，包括那不知何时也偷偷溜进来的小姨夫。大舅最近经常抱怨，陛下不好好待在未央宫中，专门微服往家里跑，还不带齐全侍卫，闹得全家人心惶惶。  
大概，他是觉得普天之下，莫非王土么？  
“回陛下，两位将军，霍公子在梅林被……被修成子仲暗箭所伤。”侍卫说到金仲时犹豫了一下，但还是自衣袖中取出偷偷带回来的羽箭，递给天子，“此为证物，为修成君府所使武器。”  
望着一圈人目瞪口呆的样子，有人为我辩白的感觉，真好。  
“仲卿为何不早点接受朕的提议？明枪易躲暗箭难防，若不是路爱卿好身手，朕恐怕再也见不着外甥了。”天子的怒颜中，似乎夹杂着更多的喜色。  
***

“方盼接道张，张盼接道方。哈哈，你又输啦！”陈妍开心地笑着，抓了一把卫长面前的糕点揣进怀里。  
今晚天子设小宴，美其名曰卫夫人做东，将卫家人尽数请至麒麟殿。因为是家宴，也无甚拘束，天子命人起出数坛新酿的桂花酒，与众人一醉方休。  
酒意微酣时分，小舅已经醉趴在长几上。背后满地乱爬的诸邑被敬声和阳石一边牵着一只小脏手拎着，鸭子似的摇摇摆摆学走。我坐在略显拘束的娘亲身旁，默默地拿筷箸戳菜。  
“去陪公主们玩吧，不用总是和娘坐一起。”娘亲拍拍我的肩。  
“我不想去。”望向坐在陈妍旁边的陈掌，我摇头。此刻我只想同对面埋头苦吃的二舅一样，做一个隐身人。  
“那去给陛下敬杯酒如何？”娘亲建议道。  
“我不喝酒，他们知道的。”我握住娘亲的手，示意她别再劝我。  
“好吧。”娘亲回攥住我的手，一声叹息后，她环过我的肩，将我紧紧扣在她的怀中。  
“你们卫家这满屋子的琳琅珠玉，真是赏心悦目。”酒过三巡，身着黑纱衣，头戴通天冠的天子环视左右，口中赞道。  
小姨朝天子敬满一杯酒：“谢陛下赞美，臣妾的家族能得到陛下的照顾提携，是臣妾三生修来的福分。”  
“子夫，”天子举杯一饮而尽，“朕将去病交由你和仲卿照顾，子夫意下如何？”  
小姨面上闪过惊讶之色，不过很快她就用银铃般的声音回复：“臣妾替去病谢过陛下。”  
“太好了阿爹，哥哥以后就和咱们住一起，”卫长开心地笑道，“我们就可以和哥哥一起行我新学的酒令啦。”  
“陛下，恕臣直言，”大姨夫喝得有点多，带着醉意拱手劝谏，“侍中之位应当由贤德之人担任，去病年幼，太学课业还落下许多，恐怕不妥。”  
天子闻言，发出一阵爽朗的笑声，向大姨夫摆手道：“子叔过虑了，朕只是给去病一个跟着长君仲卿出入中朝的身份，学学兵法策对，太学依旧去得。长君，你说是吗？”  
“陛下说的是。”大舅虽有些不情愿，但还是毕恭毕敬地应允了天子的话。  
大姨夫没再问下去，倒是敬声扬起小脸问道：“爹，什么是侍中呀？”


	26. 侍中

侍中，就是我用来出入未央宫北阙宫禁的紫檀木符被收走，换成了和大舅二舅那种式样的，别在腰带上的一枚铜钱大小的银质印扣。  
“未经陛下、卫夫人、两位卫将军允许，不得擅离未央宫。”宦者耳提面命地数着规矩。  
“去北门外踢蹴鞠也不可以吗？”我沮丧地问。  
“不可以。”对方冷了一张脸。  
同一晚第三次醒来，天际已泛出鱼肚白色，房梁上的雕龙褪去它的狰狞面目，龙眼映着窗棂透进来的光线，似是活物一般。  
春意盎然的温室殿，偌大的庭院尽头传来金戈之声，我好奇地探出头。  
羊头精铁剑伴着呼呼声响从百花丛中掠过，同另一把精铁剑相碰，留下一串“铿锵”之声，回响在庭阁廊壁之间。翠绿枝条摇摆，柳絮随着剑气漫天飞舞，黑色身影手中的剑，很快被青色身影击飞，落进草丛。  
“呵，朕又输了。”天子笑道。他今晨未冠，一身黑色胡服，额间微汗。  
二舅亦是未冠，浅青色胡服与庭院的花草相得益彰。他收了剑锋，拱手道：“多谢陛下承让。”  
“再来。”  
宦者捡起天子剑递上，天子接过，重新摆成攻击的阵势。  
我蹲在门槛边，绕有兴致地看着二人过招——其实，是在欣赏天子手中剑一次次被挑落的懊恼表情，顺便为二舅暗暗叫好。  
“仲卿的剑术已入化境，看来朕一时半会儿难比过你。”不知第几次败下阵来，帝王靠着桥边石柱喘气。桥下春水潺潺，映着二人的倒影，一路向沧池流去。  
“陛下过奖。”二舅谦道，“陛下以江山社稷为重，日夜辛劳，臣不过是偷得闲空，多耗了许多时辰琢磨剑术。”  
天子突然变了脸色。  
“卫青，欺君该当何罪？”  
“臣罪当诛。”二舅一愣，立即跪地请罪。  
望见天子唇角迅速漾开的笑意，我皱起眉。我敢保证，刚才那句威胁的话绝对是在戏弄二舅。  
“朕开个玩笑，谁不知道仲卿你比朕更忙？”天子拉起跪地之人，迅速搂过对方的腰，迎面送上一个深吻。  
我好笑地看着宦者深深躬下身去。这种非礼勿视的场面，估计宦者已经见惯不怪，不过对我来说，二舅此刻猛然睁大的双眼，以及惊慌却略带腼腆的表情，我还是头一回见。  
二舅并不是一个会在人前显山露水、喜怒形于色之人。之前发现我被金仲射伤时，他也只是“劈啪”捏断手里的两根筷箸以昭示他的愤怒。  
如此对比之下，我心里多多少少不是滋味，呼吸也变得困难沉重起来。  
一吻终了，天子满足地叹道：“朝中之事，还好有仲卿为朕分忧。”  
“不若把路博德从右北平调回来，让他教陛下剑术。”二舅红着脸建议，手中轻轻推开天子。  
“找师傅朕就要找最好的。”帝王摇头，将二舅重新扣回身侧，“别的师傅朕都不要，得一仲卿足矣。”  
***

“加油去病，今后我们会有很多机会见面的。”算术课上，作为得意门生的我自然收到了来自桑夫子的鼓励，即使夫子对天降“大任”于我的原因并不甚了解。  
桑夫子离开后，学子纷纷围住我。  
“哇，比夫子还年轻的侍中诶，”苏武惊叹一声，“陛下发你多少薪水？”  
“见习期，包吃包住没薪水。”我龇牙。  
“我听说别人进宫都是从诸曹做起，陛下钦点的只有廖廖数人。”张贺凑过来，眨眨眼问道，“这枚银令，是韩说那枚吗？”  
“长着眼睛不会看啊，”苏武没好气地回答，“当然是陛下钦封的，这上面刻着的可是表哥的名字。”  
“哼，早和你说了，姓霍的和韩说一样，也是那种人。”李敢大手一伸，将张贺从围观人群中拽了出去。  
“说什么呢李敢，不要以为有东宫那些个狐朋狗友给你撑腰，就可以随便揣摩圣意！”苏武嗔骂。  
“苏小公子这句话倒是提醒了我，仲弟让我转告你，那天你射偏那一箭，他一直记着呢！”李敢哈哈笑着跑开，无视苏武愤怒挥舞着的拳头。  
“怎么了世子，你看起来精神不太好。”我拿手肘戳了戳一直无精打采趴在书案上的曹襄。  
曹世子叹道：“家父病重，待会儿娘亲会来接我回平阳府。”  
“君侯吉人自有天相，世子放心。”我拍拍他的肩。

“霍侍中这边请。”夕阳下，我目送曹襄协同苏武出了北司马门后，跟着宦者向南行去，经过中央署和温室殿，一直步行至位于承明殿左侧的金马门。  
“您是要带我去找大舅吗？”我好奇地问引路的宦者。  
宦者拱手道：“回霍侍中，大卫将军已经打道回府。”  
“那是去找二舅？”我又问。  
“小卫将军尚在期门军军营。”  
“那我们是去哪里？”我挠挠头，天子吩咐过，叫我跟着大舅二舅学兵法策对不是么。  
宦者刚要答话，迎面扑来一群侏儒，将宦者直接挤进了角落。为首的一个像是管事头目的侏儒一把拽住我。  
“看，又来了个新的。”  
“长得还挺漂亮呢。”一个女侏儒边说边揪了两下我的发髻。  
“哎，你会什么？唱歌吗？”另一个问我。  
我摇摇头，我唱歌不好听。  
“会行酒令吗？”  
“不会，我不喝酒。”  
“会画画吗？”  
“弹琴呢？”  
“会讲笑话吗？”  
我一直不停摇头，没听说过侍中需要会这些杂七杂八的手艺。  
管事侏儒怒了，揪着我的领口吼道：“什么都不会，这个人是怎么选进来的！”  
宦者好不容易挤到我身边，拨开管事侏儒拽着我领子的手：“这位是陛下的外甥，新晋的霍侍中。”  
“啊哈哈。”管事侏儒讪笑着，拍了拍我被抓乱的领口，“对不住了侍中小弟，是我们没眼力，不知者无罪，见谅见谅。”  
“这边请。”宦者帮我整理完碎发和衣襟，引我进了承明殿。  
“原来是卫家那个小外甥。”  
“是个孩子你都看不出来吗？身高比例同我们不一样啊。”  
“光顾着看脸了呗。”  
走出很远，依旧能听见女侏儒尖细的嗓音。

承明殿偏殿我呆过一个多月，正殿却是头一回进来。此殿不如温室殿内那般温暖芬芳、如近夏至，不过依旧布置了早卉花草，春意融融。  
天子想必是刚下朝，黑色朝服和通天冠未换下，随意地斜倚在宝座上，面前的书案上摆放的不是书卷，而是几个倒扣着的圆钵。  
“臣霍去病叩见陛下。”宦者领我走近，跪在天子面前那一溜人的最末端。  
“外甥来得正巧，”天子乐呵呵地挥手，“ 来来来，一起来猜谜。”  
猜谜？我瞬间翻了个白眼，秩四百石的职位，就是陪天子小姨夫玩射覆？  
我抬起头来，只见旁边一人，棕色朝服红铜冠，唇上两撇小胡子，手里拿了一捧卦签，盯着我露出意味深长的笑容，竟是东方朔。  
“东方爱卿，你刚才说，这龙无角，蛇有足，专贴墙跑，是么？”天子问。  
东方朔回头，拱手道：“肢肢行而脉脉视，不是壁虎就是蜥蜴。”  
天子掀了钵盂，果然是只灰色壁虎。  
“哈，又被你猜中了。来人，赏东方大夫十匹帛。”  
东方朔收了宦者递来的支据揣进怀里，乐得合不拢嘴：“多谢陛下赐臣妻衣帛，臣替贱内先行谢过。”  
“一局不算，再来！”尽头一弱冠青年不服气道。  
“郭舍人，你是从来不愿认输呐。”天子笑着摇头，指着倒扣住的另一只圆钵，“就猜这只吧。”  
我瞪着那一溜人人手一副卦签，各自迅速在面前地上劈里啪啦摆出各种卦象。  
“臣已猜得，”郭舍人道，“齿多而密，是篦梳头。”  
“非也，”东方朔停了手中之卦，摇头道，“长足吐丝，此为蜘蛛。”  
天子掀了手中圆钵，一只圆滚滚的八脚黑蜘蛛仰面朝天。  
满座皆惊。  
我侧过头望向一旁喜笑颜开、摩拳擦掌的东方朔，不屑地撇撇嘴。  
试问东方朔那家伙为何故意弓着脊梁同我比肩跪坐？因为，从我这个高度看去，天子习惯性地掀起圆钵后半部分查看内里东西时，他身后的屏风一角正好映出内容物，虽然只是模糊的一瞬，也足够眼力好又恰逢角度的东方朔看个真切。  
再抬头，对上天子会心的笑，目光似乎洞悉一切。  
所以，天子这是故意放水，变相打赏东方朔么？东方朔一个堂堂太中大夫，竟沦落到这种地步，靠博今上开心过日子，为了一点小财而洋相百出，一副贪婪的样子——帝王整人的法子，果然比射覆本身更精彩。  
真是无趣的游戏，我拿袖子遮住脸，打了个哈欠。  
“陛下，卫长公主和阳石公主求见。”宦者禀告。  
“父亲，让去病哥哥带我们一起去玩好不好？”卫长银铃般的声音从门外传来；如蒙大赦的我，第一次觉得这两位公主表妹的声音竟如此亲切。  
“去吧，”天子早就注意到了百无聊赖、东张西望的我，见我突然来了精神，挥手叮嘱表妹道，“注意安全，不要闹你表哥。”  
***

“上臂用力，剑锋再向前挑。”二舅握着我的左手往前做了一个送的动作，精铁剑身映射天边透出的霞光，“挑，不是刺，很好，再来一遍。”  
住在宫里最大的好处就是早晚不用赶路或者通过一道道关卡门禁，因此晨间得了空二舅便像从前那样手把手指导我练剑。晚上二舅有时会在宣室或承明殿工作到很晚，不过若是他有闲空，晚膳前我俩还能一起踢蹴鞠，吃完饭我还能像小时候那样依偎在二舅怀中看星星。

过了许多日，我终于沉不住气。这日早膳之后，我拦住一身轻甲准备离开的二舅。  
“今日放学我能不能跟着您去期门军军营？”  
“跟着陛下和东方大夫不好吗？”二舅不解。  
“那群人每天下午都在寻欢作乐，跟着他们学不到什么真本事。”  
掰着手指数来，我已经陪着他们遛过十几次上林苑，听过几十首乐府诗歌，玩过上百把骰子和射覆，誊抄过数篇司马太傅的新赋。话说司马相如真是高产作家，写诗像顺口溜似的信手拈来，马屁也拍得炉火纯青。  
我另外的任务是陪卫长和阳石逛她们的小动物园，卫长对漂亮的鸟雀情有独钟，未央宫里的鸟巢基本都被我们掏遍了。这帮姓刘的一个比一个会玩，再玩下去，我的太学课业都要完蛋。  
“陛下一般上午忙，下午得空消遣一下也是应该的。”二舅想了一下问我，“去病想学什么？”  
“我想跟二舅学练兵，学国策。总之不要学花拳绣腿吃喝玩乐。”  
二舅从怀里摸出一本小册子，略翻了一下道：“明日日昳我会在宣室殿，你要是有空，直接过来找我。”  
“太好了。”明日是我最不喜欢的礼法课，我正窃喜得了个逃课的好理由，想了一下又问，“大舅最近在干嘛，每天一下班就溜回府，从来也见不着他。”  
二舅笑道：“本来应该早些告诉你的，去病，你就要有小表弟啦。”  
“真的？”我欣喜地问。  
“嗯。”二舅点头，“大嫂害喜，大哥同我调了班，每天早早回家照顾她。”  
“什么时候我能见到小表弟？”  
二舅掰着指头算完：“十二月左右吧。”  
“那得等到明年了。”我心道。


	27. 恐吓

趁司马相如不注意偷偷溜出礼法课，我开心地一路小跑前往宣室殿。随着年龄的渐长，深衣下摆的裁剪样式渐渐冗长拖沓，再加上繁琐的坠饰，穿着深衣跑路越来越艰难。踩着这长长的台阶，我总算体会到入学第一天二舅的劝告，以及东方朔当年在北市上追撵我和曹襄时的尴尬。  
“陛下，霍侍中觐见。”当我跪叩在殿下时，天子和内侍正在一大堆竹简中东翻西找，二舅坐于一侧的书案旁奋笔疾书。  
好一会儿，天子才从竹简堆里探出头来，两只眼睛盯了我转。  
“朕听说，外甥抱怨朕不务实事？”他缓缓开口，声音威严。  
俗语说好话不出门，坏话传千里。我心道此言不虚，不过依旧试图维持表面的恭敬，拱手道：“回陛下的话，臣只是想学点真本领，尽早为陛下分忧解难。”  
“哼，外甥才来几天，就对朕不满了？”天子搁下手中书简，皱了一双眉，声色俱厉，“陪朕玩怎么就不是为朕分忧，卦算棋艺、诗词歌赋怎么就不是真本领？”  
我心中一凛。人说伴君如伴虎，一点不假，一个词用错，便捋到对方虎须。遂叩首对道：“回陛下的话，臣丝毫不敢对陛下不敬，只是相卦赋诗臣一向不在行，臣更希望能发挥自己的长处，像两位舅父那样戎马为国，物尽其用。”  
天子听罢，撑着书案站起身，越过那小山似的书简堆，踱至我面前。  
“外甥应该这么想——”他俯下身来，在我耳边低语，“如今外朝有朕的舅父坐镇，中朝有你的舅父把关，咱们两个做外甥的，只负责‘吃喝玩乐’就好嘛。”  
说到“外甥”的时候，帝王轻笑着伸了一指，在我和他之间来回点了点。  
如果有一种颜色可以形容我现在的脸色，肯定是猪肝紫；若面前此人乃李敢之流，我一定毫不犹豫地拳头招呼。然而此刻在我面前的不仅是小姨夫，更是大汉的天子，我一句话也反驳不了，只能不甘示弱地拿目光狂瞪眼前之人。  
二舅的视线终于离开了笔尖，他抬头叹道：“陛下，小孩子戏言，说好不当真的，别又把人逗哭。”  
“好了不逗你了，平身吧。”天子带着餍足的微笑坐回堂上，正要发话，宦者小跑进来禀告：“田丞相求见。”  
“说舅父，舅父到。”他摆手道，“仲卿带外甥去偏殿避一避罢。”  
“诺。”二舅抱起写了一半的书简，领着我告退。  
宦者掀开偏殿的珠帘，里面又是几张书案，靠墙布有两张精致小榻，想是供人休憩之用。二舅将我领至其中一张书案旁，示意内侍为我磨墨。  
“这里笔墨竹简一应俱全，待会儿陛下同田丞相的谈话，你尽量一字不差地记录下来即可。”说完后径直坐到我对面的书案上，摊开手中竹简，继续笔走龙蛇。

殿门开启，掀起一阵风，从我这里可以看见身着朝服，匆匆行来的田蚡。经过偏殿门口时，田蚡阴翳的眼神朝我这里瞟来，我突然感觉背上寒毛倒竖。然而此时他在明我在暗，即使他看到内庭有人，也未必看得真切。  
“臣有要事，启奏陛下决断。”田蚡道。  
“何事令丞相如此匆忙？”天子问。  
田蚡道：“臣近日得知，前代国国相灌夫，家住颍川，同大奸巨猾结交，圈养食客近百，积累家产数万万，凌辱侵犯皇族，横行乡里，百姓深受其苦。时有歌谣曰：‘颍水清，灌氏宁。颍水浊，灌氏族……’”  
“舅父暂且打住。”天子不耐道，“惩治地方恶霸，这在丞相的职权范围之内，何必请示朕这个外甥呢？”  
“彻儿，”田蚡叹道，“此事关系到一方百姓的性命。灌仲孺的背后有前丞相魏其侯窦婴撑腰，你舅父我这个如今的丞相，却也难奈他何。”  
“舅父稍安勿躁，”天子略微停顿后道，“朕相信很快就能给舅父一个满意的答复。”

田蚡已告辞离开，我瞪着自己竹简中央写下的“彻儿”二字，怔愣了片刻。  
再抬头，二舅已经摊开第二份竹简，依然在聚精会神地写写画画。内侍自一旁小心地把前一份竹简抖开晾干。  
我不禁好奇地问：“您在写什么呀？”  
二舅闻言，抬头对我笑了一下：“陛下在找董相国之前上书《天人三策》里头的一卷，一时半刻找不到，我恰好还记得一些，趁这会儿有空默给他。”

前脚田蚡刚走，后脚宦者便进来禀报：“陛下，主父大夫求见。”  
听到主父偃觐见，二舅似是轻笑一声，复又低下头去，仿佛此人的到来已在他意料之中。  
三年后再见到主父偃，其人已是身着棕色朝服黑丝冠，精神抖擞，脚下生风；同从前粗布素服、低头称我为“卫小公子”的颓萎模样判若两人。  
路过偏殿时，他亦朝我这里望来。恰逢殿门开合，珠帘微动，被风吹出缝隙，我匆忙伏案颔首，躲过他的目光。  
“主父爱卿，这奏章真是你写的吗？”天子将一卷书简掷到主父偃脚下，“朕方才核对字迹，不像爱卿你的，倒像董仲舒的。”  
主父偃跪地道：“回陛下，臣去到董相国府上，见到董相国欲将此奏章焚毁，才自作主张偷来呈给陛下，望陛下谅解。”  
“行了，朕知你一片好意，平身吧。”天子接着道，“刚才朕和田丞相所议之事，爱卿听到多少，可有对策？”  
“臣正是为此事而来。”主父偃起身拱手道，“恕臣直言，魏其侯纵然平定吴楚之乱有功，但是此人墨守成规，不知时变。那灌夫只是一不学无术的匹夫，骄横不逊，本不足为患；但若窦灌二人结党相翼，势必成祸乱。依臣之愚见，可先剪灌氏党羽，魏其侯形单影只，纵难飞远矣。”  
“哦，说说看，如何剪？”天子饶有兴致地问。  
“陛下是否还记得茂陵邑增员之议？”主父偃以问代答，侃侃而谈，“臣倒是有个好主意，不若先遣灌夫这样的封国大户徙茂陵邑。其族人家眷侍卫者多，门客随从者众，一可迅速增加茂陵邑富裕人口，二可增加京师的赋税收入和劳力供给，三可收编统管大富豪强，杜绝各地越礼乱制之风。”  
天子听罢笑道：“主父爱卿不愧是心直口快，直言善谏。这些人口赋税的利害关系是谁教你的，桑弘羊吗？”  
“不，这些都是臣的肺腑之言。”主父偃叩拜。  
“好，朕知道了。”天子挥手，“中朝决议时，朕会派人知会爱卿。”

“写完了吗？”抬眼间，天子正好掀开帘子进来。  
“回陛下的话，写好了。”我收了笔，将半干的竹简抖了抖，递到天子手中。  
“字写得还行，太学没白去。”天子点头。他指着结尾道，“在此处补上官职，武安侯是丞相，主父偃是太中大夫。”又指着另一处道，“在这里补上日期。仲卿，今天几号？”  
“回陛下，二元四年四月庚戌，时刻是未正。”二舅眼未抬手未停，“恕臣失职，忘记叮嘱去病先在卷首标明时间地点人事。”  
“无妨，下次改过即可。”待我更正后，天子一目十行，读罢将竹简递给宦者，大笑道，“魏其，武安，朕的这两个舅父真不让朕省心。有长君和仲卿做朕的肱骨，去病真是身在福中不知福呐。”  
“陛下谬赞，臣与兄长无法同两位君侯相提并论。”二舅搁笔，递上手中书简。天子在我面前的书案落座，刚扫过头几行，忽然抬眼问我：“今日司录之职是否还合意？”  
想起方才田丞相同主父偃之间针尖对麦芒的那番折腾，我乖乖恭敬叩首：“回陛下，臣之前错怪了陛下。知人善任乃天下最难的本领，臣不会再抱怨了。”  
“好小子，居然敢和仲卿告朕的状。”天子龇牙，伸手揉了揉我的脑袋，又对二舅道，“仲卿有空也带他去期门军涨涨见识吧，不用请示朕，注意安全即可。”  
***

夏日的脚步很快来临，温室殿开始变得不再适合居住。宦者和禁卫进进出出，把天子的寝居用品挪往承明殿。  
我蹲在门槛上嚼着饴糖，数着匆匆来往的宫女手中拎着的香炉和烛台。天子爱香如命，未央宫里到处都是香炉，我自己的衣物上终于也被熏染进了苏合香。据说苏合香能治头痛，最近确实感觉比往日里精力充沛些。  
话说回来，我一直没发现二舅有什么特别的爱好呢。真要算的话，每年春秋时节，乐颠颠地回河东采购战马算一个？  
“去病，你要搬的东西呢？”二舅见我坐在门口，走过来问我。  
“我？我就两个箱子，没什么大件。”我把剩下的几枚饴糖扔进嘴里，拍拍手站起来。  
二舅跟着我进了房间。  
我没资格佩剑，宫里禁止携带箭矢，火云在北门外的马厩由专人饲养，所以一箱衣服上面压几个石镇，一箱书，外加墙上挂着的紫杉弓，证明我所言不虚。  
“这只盒子不带走吗？”二舅指着桌上那只锁扣被砸得有点儿歪的红匣子。  
“那是陛下硬塞给我的，里面装的不是我的东西。我想留这儿，就算还给陛下了。”  
“去病，御赐之物不可以私自处置。”二舅说着打开了匣子。

见到那把弹弓时，二舅的眼神黯淡了一下，不过注意力很快便被另一件物品吸引住。  
“这张星盘也是韩嫣留给你的吗？”他取出那只圆盘仔细端详。  
“是啊。”我记得这是天子从韩嫣留给我的锦囊里翻出来的。  
二舅对光研究了一会儿，指着一角道：“这上面这部分不似我们关中使用的星盘，倒像是匈奴文字。”  
韩家兄弟的娘亲是草原人，他们会有带匈奴文的星盘不稀奇。只是我想不通，韩嫣为什么特意把它留给我，而不是陛下，韩说或者其他人。  
“去病？”二舅唤回正神游天际的我，建议道，“择日不如撞日，明日早起随我去军营走一遭，军中胡骑想必有人认识这些字。”  
***

第二日我起了个大早，穿好胡服，背着紫衫弓，在承明偏殿门口瞎晃悠。宫里的饭菜我渐渐吃得习惯，不过有时还会想念大衿娘爆炒凉拌的地方手艺。  
内侍在一旁帮二舅系背后的轻甲束带。轻甲背后一共三对长绳，每对交叉相扣，上下固定。  
“你也太慢了，让我来。”我挤开内侍，唰唰唰麻利地打了三个结。  
“哎霍侍中，不能这么打结。”内侍阻止不及，嚷道。  
二舅转过身笑道：“不碍事，回头整一下就好。”

到达建章宫时，早炊时分刚刚结束，轻烟笼罩下的期门军营已经苏醒。几队玄甲步兵，每队几十至百人不等，每人肩扛红穗标枪，手持铁盾，排列整齐，正往营地中央集合。  
迎面走来一个熟面孔，同二舅热情地打招呼。  
“去病见过公孙将军。”我拱手道。  
公孙敖今日亦是一身银玄轻甲，腰间配柄长剑，低头瞥见我衣摆上的银扣，笑着拍拍我的肩：“数月未见，贤侄出落得愈发亭亭玉立，仪表人才啦。”  
“承蒙公孙将军夸奖。”我心忖，亭亭玉立原是宫里人用来夸卫长表妹的，他怕是用错了地方。  
“今日有一事劳烦将军，”二舅将星盘递给公孙敖，“这上面的字，能否找个懂匈奴文字的破解一下。”  
“可巧，胡骑营校尉赵信恰好在军中。”公孙敖点头，“赵信从前在匈奴做过相国，应是懂匈奴文字，待末将去把他请来。”  
赵信这个人我是记得的，便是找到紫杉弓的那位匈奴翕侯，小名阿胡儿，因得罪了某个匈奴小王爷，出逃至大汉加入北军，家底殷实被封了官做。  
东西营中传出阵阵军马嘶鸣，营门之后似乎人头攒动。  
“破解之事不急于此一时，麻烦将军把这星盘转交赵校尉，收营后慢慢看便是。”二舅道，“对阵准备得如何？”  
“士兵们早已吃饱喝足，跃跃欲试，只待卫将军一声令下。”  
话音刚落，侍卫递上一根比我还高的符节，金穗华盖，最顶上镶嵌着一只前肢离地腾空、龇牙咆哮的金熊。  
公孙敖在我肩头重重拍了两下，笑着对二舅道：“贤侄头一回来咱们营里就碰着演习，卫将军可得好好露两手。”  
“可有适合去病的头盔甲胄？”二舅接过符节问道。  
公孙敖目测了一下我的个头：“有的，末将这就差人取来。”


	28. 度假

即使是最小号的新兵盔甲，套在身上还是长过膝盖，一路走来哗啦啦响。  
“贤侄这样才是‘全副武装’。”公孙敖乐呵呵地帮我摆正不停滑下来遮住视线的铁盔。  
上林苑内，建章宫南麓这段广袤的区域，地势平缓。经过一年多的加建，如今布有可容万士的草场、可养五千良驹的新马场、和能容百兵同时练箭的新靶场。一行人随着二舅登顶建章宫前殿高台，各种景观便一览无余。  
符节既出，只听一声号角，东营营门大开，几百轻骑，身着玄色轻甲，手持铁剑长弓，勒马驻于步兵之后，列阵成排。为首一人手执阔身长剑，立于马上，剑锋在朝阳下闪着寒光。中军步兵列队成墙矗立，长矛齐齐向西，严阵以待，如同一片黑色森林。  
符节再出，战鼓齐鸣，西营冲出数百良骑，每人均是皮衣毡帽，色泽式样红白棕黑，各不相同，或执弯月战刀，或执短努长弓。为首一人头顶白色角帽，执一长柄战斧，随符节一转，口中呼喝一声，众骑并未倚杖步兵保护，也无甚阵型章法，便直直向东营方阵冲来，竟是模仿了匈奴骑兵的打法。  
“今日练的是轻骑对阵，咱们汉军打头阵的那个小子叫荀彘，是咱们营御术最好的；胡骑营梳马尾的那个便是校尉赵信，陛下特地将他从北军调来，替咱们骁骑营练兵。”公孙敖神采飞扬地介绍道。  
符节在二舅手中划了一道弧线，随即汉军阵中飞出漫天剑雨，直入胡骑阵营。一时间不少皮衣毡帽纷纷落马。  
我微微皱了一下眉。  
“那些看起来像血一样的是红色染料，箭矢都被换成了皮箭头，不会真伤着人。”公孙敖将手搭在我肩上，悄声安慰我。  
然而弓箭只能抵住一时攻击，转眼间两营便短兵相接。汉军步兵盾墙在前，轻骑在后，盾间长矛突刺，长戟回勾，奔至近前的“匈奴”骑兵顿时被从马上拨下。落马后，这些骑兵并未完全丧失战斗力，而是以肘抱头，就地一滚，便成了擅于近身肉搏的步兵，立时弯刀长剑，长矛战斧，铿锵相见，杀声震天。  
“好，甚好！”背后传来抚掌喝彩之声，一回头，想是方才看得太过入神，竟不知天子已驾临建章高台。  
“不用管朕，”一身纹金雕龙甲胄的天子示意众人平身，“朕一时兴起来看看，你们该干嘛干嘛。”  
再向草场望去，汉军步兵阵线已被抵开数道缺口，双方骑兵均已出动，一时间混战焦灼，战马嘶鸣，杀了个天昏地暗，不可开交。

“公孙将军，”我忽然想起一个问题来，“这么多人，我小舅在里面吗？”  
“你问步广？他在那儿，能看见吗？”公孙敖指着东营角落里坐着观战的那一排，“那些都是咱们汉军中手艺最精良的机械师傅，小到甲胄戈钺，大到连努、攻城梯、武钢车的修理养护，全靠他们。”  
“他们会上前线吗？”  
“会，但机械师一般驻扎在大本营，而不像前锋或者中军那样冲锋陷阵。”公孙敖道。  
又是殿后，小舅一直羡慕能像两个哥哥一样打前锋，这么一来他恐怕又要失望了。  
公孙敖见我神情变化，解释道：“这是孝文皇帝定的规矩，刀剑不长眼，全家男丁都被派上战场的话，最好留一个在相对安全的地方，即使战况惨烈，也有机会活着回来，为父子兄弟运灵守孝。”  
***

“哗——”  
从清泉里探出头来，我抹了一把脸上的水渍，游到岸边。头发由于吸饱了泉水，变得沉重黏腻，内侍为我打抹皂角，冲洗梳理。  
泉水中烟氲蒸腾，瞬间将我带回一个月前的那个日头初升，青烟缭绕的早晨。  
那日汉军胡骑轻装对垒，原本已打进胶着状态。胡兵折员于汉军箭下，汉兵阵线已被撕开缺口，你来我往，各有损耗，孰赢孰败，难分难解。未料，天子的不期而来，却为战局轻松定了胜负。汉军迅速控制住局面，很快便旗开得胜，满场大呼“天子万岁”，将“大单于”赵信手中战斧夺了去，掀了那顶白毡帽，扣跪在天子面前。背后的草场上，留下一堆四仰八叉的“匈奴”兵；没头苍蝇似地到处乱跑的“匈奴”战马被侏儒马倌拿马鞭驱赶着，成群结对地朝马场奔去。  
“今日汉军打头那个是什么人？”于对阵结果甚为满意之余，天子追问道。  
“回陛下，此人名荀彘，现任我骁骑营校尉。”公孙敖恭敬回复。  
“资质不错，”天子点头，“朕这里刚好缺个奉车都尉，公孙爱卿替我问问他意向如何。”

一阵银铃般的笑声由远及近，将我从回忆中拉回现实。内侍迅速扯过浴巾盖在我身上。  
“扑通”一声，温泉的另一头，一个浅蓝色的身影跃入水中，溅起一阵水花。  
“说了多少遍了，卫长，你已经是大姑娘，不能再穿着单衣跑来跑去。”小姨的身影从假山后冒出来，手中捏着一件披风。  
军演之后，那只红匣子还是跟着其余的行李一起，被送到了承明殿；随之而来的还有一份小姨的邀请，要我随她和三位表妹前往甘泉宫避暑。  
“去玩玩也好，”二舅轻抚我的背，劝道，“你来长安那么多年，一直没能陪你去其他地方走走看看，我很愧疚。”  
“舅父为什么不能一起去呢？”我虽然已经猜到答案，依然不甘心地仰起头问他。  
“我还是走不开，”果然，他在我耳边轻轻叹气，“不过你大姨夫会陪同陛下前往，你一路跟紧他们，玩水时注意安全。”

自未央宫驱车至北面的甘泉宫，至少七八个时辰的路途。众人天微亮便启程，大姨夫执缰，天子携小姨一路大驾，前呼后拥，浩浩荡荡地前往度假胜地。  
经过扶风茂陵邑时正是早饭时分，趁休息的空档，我回詹事府同娘亲打了个招呼。陈妍已与卫长混得颇熟，听说我们要去甘泉宫玩，也央求天子让她随驾同行。卫长、陈妍，阳石和敬声开心地挤在一间马车里，新上任的荀都尉驾车，四人一路叽叽喳喳晃到黄昏，倒令我十分庆幸自己选择了骑马赶路。  
夏至鸣蝉声声噪，岩上清泉潺潺流。很快，一个浅红色的身影紧随卫长一跃而入夏日的清泉中。小姨望着水中嬉戏的卫长和陈妍，无奈地摇了摇头。

甘泉宫背靠吕梁山南麓，山间泉水流入宫墙，集结于池，缓缓向长安城流去。溯游北上，大片的竹林随山风起伏，树木成荫，野鹿成群。一行数人牵着马，踏着草间凝露，沿山间羊肠小道缓缓而行。  
“注意脚下，可能有蛇。”大姨夫叮嘱我。  
不多时便到达一片开阔天地。半山腰环绕一汪广袤湖泊，映照青山碧树，捕鱼的丝鸬以翅击水，滑翔而过，留下串串涟漪。岸边几只鹿正低头汲水，被我们的到来惊动，逃开一段距离后，纷纷停在林边，好奇地回头观察我们。  
“这个距离，若要外甥去捕只鹿来烧晚饭，可能做到？”天子拿拇指和食指比了一下我和鹿群的间距，饶有兴致地问。  
大姨夫立即拱手启奏：“恕臣直言，去病并未受过系统的射箭训练，若是射不中这狩猎的第一箭，驱散了鹿群，恐会败了陛下兴致。”  
“子叔，话不能这么说。” 天子在大姨夫肩上拍了两下，“我大汉少年的骑射功夫，不试一下又如何知晓？”  
“臣觉得能行，让臣试试。”我抢在大姨夫前头回话。根据上林苑狩猎的经验，射静止的鹿我应该是没问题的。  
只是此刻，信誓旦旦的我好像忘记了某茬——

“霍侍中请上马。”宦者递上箭袋，行至火云身旁跪下。  
我盯着眼前弓成个虾米似的人凳，迟迟无法挪动脚步。  
“我就站这儿吧，一样的。”我从肩头取下紫杉弓，正要搭箭，天子已经大手一拎，将我一把抄了起来。  
“陛下小心！”众人惊呼。  
“怕什么你们，真以为朕手无缚鸡之力么。” 天子挥手撵开蜂拥而至的帮衬之人，附在我耳边笑道，“不愿踩马凳，是因为仲卿从前在平阳府做过骑奴吧？朕就知道外甥心思细腻。”  
被戳中心事，我不由得心生羞赧，任由他将我稳稳地托上马背。  
很快我的注意力就被那一群野鹿吸引住。火云蹬蹄喷鼻，我深吸一口气，凝神贯注，张弓搭箭，瞄了一只中等个头的健壮雄鹿。那鹿似是感应到危险将临，抬起头，猛地向林中奔纵而去，转眼间即将没入。我不假思索，脚下一夹火云，追了出去，左手扣袂，加了三分力道。  
金矢破空而至，跃鹿应声而卧，摔了个四蹄朝天，躺在地上蹬蹄挣扎，竟是被我一箭命中后颈。  
“外甥不愧是卫家一脉，果然未令朕失望。”天子稳稳接住从马上跳下来的我，侧过头对大姨夫笑道，“子叔，等你家敬声拉得动弓弦了，叫他跟着去病学骑射罢。”  
***

篝火劈劈啪啪，传出阵阵扑鼻香味。庖厨取了湖里捞上来的嫩龟现熬了鲜汤，已经在坛子里慢炖了几个时辰。  
小姨同公主们还在沐浴，大姨带着敬声去草地上抓那些闪烁的萤子，我坐在天子身边，望着不远处大姨夫忙碌的身影。  
“这些个撒上料。”大姨夫一面指挥着厨子，一面熟练地将今日猎来的鹿肉逐个儿翻了个面。  
“去病可知，何为烽火甘泉？”天子手中把玩着从我射中的那头鹿身上砍下来的鹿角，望着篝火怔愣出神。  
“回陛下，此事臣略有耳闻。”我点头，“孝文皇帝后元六年，匈奴军臣单于率军南下攻汉，报警烽火自云中郡一路传至甘泉宫，故称‘烽火甘泉’，自是之后，大汉被迫向军臣单于每年纳岁币，遣宫女和亲。”  
“不错，我大汉已经受了六十年的屈辱，朕的父皇和朕已经等了这么久。”天子回神俯视我，双目中透出坚定的神情，“那日仲卿他们的军演你也看到了，如今军臣老迈，我大汉骑兵健强，等朕肃清内患，便要北上，将原本属于我大汉的地盘尽数收归！”  
说到激动之处，天子举起手中那枚鹿角，直指北斗苍穹。  
“陛下，”大姨夫转身，望见高举鹿角的帝王，无奈地提醒道，“白登之围后，孝高皇帝留有遗训，中原之主不得御驾亲征匈奴。”  
天子回眸望向大姨夫，笑容绽放，双瞳映照跳动的篝火，有如那满天闪烁的星辰。  
“朕不用御驾亲征，朕有你们。”  
***

“卫长，把你新学的古琴曲弹给你哥听听。”酒过三巡，天子示意内侍搬来一把七弦琴。卫长调拨片刻，叮叮咚咚之声便随着她的指尖倾泻而出。  
天子执了筷箸，随乐摇头晃脑地击节，小姨清了清嗓子，动听的歌喉在这寂寂山野间飘散开来。  
“桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜其室家。  
桃之夭夭，有蕡其实。之子于归，宜其家室。  
桃之夭夭，其叶蓁蓁。之子于归，宜其家人。”  
一曲终了，卫长在众人的赞誉声中施施然坐到我身旁，侍女递上切好的鹿肉，卫长拿钎子戳了，送到嘴里细细地嚼着。  
总觉得此次见到这丫头，似乎她的气质同以前不一样了。若说陈妍还是个有着臭脾气和小心思的奶娃，那么卫长已经长成了亭亭玉立的小姑娘。小丫头脆脆的嗓音，举手顿足间一颦一笑，都开始显现小姨的影子。  
“子夫，”天子指了我俩，乐呵呵地对小姨道，“你看卫长和去病，是不是一对儿金童玉女，才子佳人？回头你同少儿说说，咱们给他俩定一门娃娃亲。”  
“陛下又在乱点鸳鸯谱，”小姨嗔道，“这事儿先问过你女儿罢，她不一定愿意哩。”  
听到天子唤我名字的时候，我正同一块沾满油光的鹿腿肉搏斗，忍不住抬起头瞥了一眼这位热衷于指婚、赐婚，到处瞎操心别人终身大事的皇帝。余光落到卫长身上，只觉她的小脸被篝火映照得红扑扑的。  
按照汉制，公主驸马须为列侯，天子居然盯上我这个无名小卒，想是喝多了。  
“卫长，爹给你指这门亲事，你愿意吗？”天子半认真半开玩笑地询问表妹的意见。  
卫长表妹并未答话，而是将脸深深地埋进了襦裙的袖摆里。  
“陛下别逗卫长了，让他们俩好好吃饭罢。”小姨斟满两樽杏花酒递上，“来，臣妾敬陛下一杯。”

吃饱喝足，小姨扶醉醺醺的天子先行离开。  
“这里好好玩哦！”陈妍晃了过来，坐在我俩中间，感叹道，“姊姊，这是你第几次来甘泉宫了？”  
“我呀，这是我第三次来玩。”卫长想了一想，补充道，“前两次是陈皇后带我来的，陈皇后规矩道道儿特别多，可没趣了。”  
“怎么这次陈皇后没来？”我好奇地问。  
卫长还未答话，她身边的侍女倒是先开口：“陈皇后最近一直窝在椒房殿，足不出户，神神秘秘的，不知道在搞什么鬼。王太后那里问安都不大去得，公主们早晨的例行请安更是被直接取消了。”  
“好好的，提她做甚。”卫长仿佛忘记了自己才是那个最先提起陈皇后的人，朝我碗中扔进一块黑乎乎，带着四个指甲尖的东西，“我最爱的龟爪，哥哥尝尝看。”


	29. 夜宿

“去病，陛下找你。”大姨夫急匆匆行来。在甘泉宫已经待了许多时光，今日想必有什么重要的事儿。我迅速赶到主殿，陛下已经等在那里，而且，堂下跪着另外一个人——一个令我头皮有些发麻的人。  
“什么事，说吧。”天子见我到来，随即令主父偃平身。  
内侍依次排开纸笔，主父偃见我落座，并不惊讶，只拱手道：“陛下，灌夫大闹田丞相婚宴，被田丞相绑了，扔进了大狱里头。”  
天子愣了一下。片刻后，呵呵笑声回荡在寝殿内。他伸出一指指了主父偃，乐道：“灌夫这样的人物，居然劳烦田丞相亲自动手，看来田丞相对主父爱卿的计策不甚满意哪！”  
“请陛下明示。”主父偃跪地叩首。  
“鹬蚌相争，渔人获利，事情已经闹到这个地步，你且静观其变。”天子又道，“大老远的跑来，就这一件事吗？”  
“陛下，汲大夫的奏折。”主父偃从怀中抽出一卷竹简。  
天子阅览完毕，顺手递给我，回身问道：“不是说今夏雨水不多么，濮阳堤怎么会又要决口？”  
我展开竹简，是一份主爵都尉汲黯和右内史郑当时的联名上书，叙述淮阳水害已呈决口之势，求发卒固堤。  
“田丞相又有何说法？”  
“回陛下，田丞相说，‘自周以来，黄河改道乃是常事，淮阳地区这次是摊上改道期了，堵不如疏，应将受洪民众向其他地区迁徙。’”  
天子甩袖：“哼，说的轻巧，淮阳河滩土壤肥沃，适合耕种，这些人懒散惯了，真叫他们背井离乡，另谋新职，恐怕不容易呐。”  
***

承明殿外一片霞光，午后怕是会有小雨。二舅，曹襄和我，此刻正围坐在庭院里的一张方几边，陪天子共进早膳。  
四人相顾无言。天子的眼神充满好奇和暧昧的探视，二舅的眼中全是担忧和无奈。曹襄埋头咕嘟咕嘟地扫荡着粥汤，以掩饰内心的尴尬，昨晚的事儿他怕是稀里糊涂，倒是我还能记得个大概。

天色已晚，我和衣半躺在榻上，揉着太阳穴。刚随天子大驾从甘泉宫一路赶回未央宫，迎着盛夏的日头在马背上奔波了整个白天，实在是有些头疼困倦。  
主父偃颠颠地跑到甘泉宫来，面奏了一堆关于田丞相的鸡毛蒜皮，不过他的眼神语气一直在强调：“陛下你玩够了吧该回家了，再不回家，贪吃蛇似的田丞相就把你的中朝拆吃入腹了”。  
至于胆敢前来败君兴致的为何是主父偃而不是二舅？以二舅呵护主君的惯性，估计觉得自己还能再撑一阵子，让帝王玩个尽兴吧。  
外面有人敲门。  
“请进。”我随口应道，这个时辰除了二舅应该不会有其他人了。  
事情总是出乎意料。一个熟悉的身影，甩开扶持他的内侍，抱着一只酒坛晃了进来。  
“这里有我照顾就好，你下去吧。”我一骨碌爬起来，朝内侍道。  
“喏。”内侍将醒酒药留在书案上，轻轻合上门。  
我朝窗外望了一眼天色。承明殿是未央宫仅次于前殿的第二大殿，东至金马门，北至温室殿，南至宣室殿，西至麒麟殿，占地面积比未央第三大殿椒房殿要大上许多。黑灯瞎火的，难得曹世子微醉，依然轻车熟路，直直找到我这里来。  
曹襄将酒坛子往桌上一搁，双腿一软瘫坐在地上。  
“去病，陪我喝一会儿吧，这偌大的东西宫里，也只有你能跟我说说话了。”他眯起眼睛，双颊微醺的绯红掩饰不住眼角的忧郁。  
“世子，这么晚光临，出了什么事儿吗？”我隐隐有了不好的预感，自从开春时曹襄随平阳长公主离开京城以后，我好几个月没见着他，没想到甫一回宫他便寻到我这里串门。  
曹襄就着坛子灌下一大口，兀的蹦出个酒嗝，呜咽道：“我爹……死了。”  
我顿了一下，劈手夺开他手里的酒坛。  
“君侯，你还没出孝期，快别喝了！”我端起桌上的醒酒药往他嘴里灌，“这是承明殿，不是公主府，被人看到要坏事。”  
“君侯？呵。”曹襄一把推开我，全然不理会泼得到处都是的汤药。他发出一阵颓废的笑，叹道，“要侯位有什么用？我娘不要我了。”  
“你醉了吧，长公主殿下对你那么好，怎么会不要你？赶紧醒醒，打道回府罢。”我摇晃他。  
“公主府没人！”曹襄的声音里带着哭腔，“夏侯颇把她接走了！她不要我了！”  
望着在我面前头一回恸哭出声的曹襄，我长吁一口气，汝阴侯敢光明正大地来公主府接人，想必已经出了孝期。

即使他们刘家人酒量都不错，也经不住整坛酒下肚。醉得不省人事的曹襄并不比韩说更容易拖上榻，好在这两年里我总算多长了些个头，多练了些气力。  
内侍送来新亵衣，将满是酒味和药味的外衣收去洗涤熏香。我把醉鬼推到靠外的一侧，中间摆个枕头，自己爬到里面。这方面我很有经验，因为小舅经常醉酒，万一曹襄夜里吐起来，我可以踹他下去吐地板上。

夏日的晴夜依旧闷热，然而今日实在是一路颠簸累了，我再也顾不得其他人，昏昏沉沉，倒头就睡。  
梦中我还在甘泉宫，支着簸箕帮表妹们抓了一筐毛绒绒的野兔子。卫长开心地打开竹笼门，那些野兔子全都跑出来跳到我身上，蹭了我一脸口水。  
“好热，别舔。”我推开那些长毛宠物。  
身上的触感渐渐真实得过分，我不由微微醒转过来。  
枕头不知什么时候被抽走，扔至榻下。黑暗中，一个火热的躯体从背后紧贴着我，手脚并用地将我困在榻与墙之间，健壮的手臂将我紧紧包围，带着酒气的唇齿毫无章法地啃噬着我的后脖颈和耳朵根。  
“君侯，别咬了。”我推拒着试图躲开，却被醉酒而完全由本能驱动的平阳侯凭着个头和蛮力，霸道地拉回炽热的怀抱中。  
隐隐觉得一处坚硬的热度抵在我后腰间不停挺动摩擦，不过，很快我的注意力便被其他地方吸引住。亵衣前襟被掀撩至大敞，温热的手掌在我胸口和腹部不断撩动抚摩，带起一连串奇异的触感，仿佛飞鸟点水时划出的阵阵涟漪。  
“嗯……好舒服……”迷朦中，我放弃了挣扎，闭着眼睛贪婪地享受着手指不断的逡巡揉捏，缓解着路途奔波带来的乏力；有力的掌心落至腹部不断徘徊，引起下身不由自主的痉挛。  
不多时，曹襄突然蜷起双腿，双臂紧紧箍住我的肋骨，口中发出一声低吼。  
“喂……”我呢喃着抱怨了一句，朝他身上拱了拱，本能地期待更多的温柔抚慰。然而身后人已经再度醉如一滩烂泥，后腰那处被灼热牢牢抵住的地方，隔着亵衣慢慢渗出一点温湿濡潮。  
实在是过于困乏，一切归于平静，一直处于混沌状态的我几乎立刻跌回了梦乡。

“啊——”耳边骤然爆发一声尖叫，圈住我整夜的大火炉终于撒手离开，随即传来平阳侯跌翻在地的声音。  
“我我我为什么在这里？”卧房的门被匆匆打开，清晨的霞光透进来，曹襄拔脚，落荒而逃。  
“呀——”又是一声惊呼。  
“怎么了？”终于被吵醒的我揉着眼睛，伸了伸被压到抽筋的胳膊腿肚，望向倒退回来“砰”地合上门的平阳侯。  
“皇皇皇舅……”曹小侯爷惊慌失措地指着门外，好半天才捋顺了舌头，“陛下在外面。”  
一连串的大呼小叫显然惊动了某人大驾——当曹襄穿着昨晚那套亵衣，光腿赤脚地跑出我房间时，天子正好从另一头二舅的厢房中钻出来。

我将宫里师傅捏的水晶蒸饺整只塞到嘴里嚼着，镇定自若地望着饭桌上其他三人大眼瞪小眼，或者说，眉来眼去。  
天子的目光一直在我和曹襄身上来回逡巡，见二舅面色阴愠，他才决定放弃他那八卦好奇心，开口打断饭桌上尴尬的气氛。  
“襄儿，袭侯的手续办得怎样了？”  
“回陛下，地契和账簿已交于中央署公证备份，过两天应该就能拿到印信。”曹襄停了筷箸回答。  
天子点点头：“同封国的乡户长们见过面了？”  
“前来奔丧的都已见过。”  
天子叹了口气问：“平阳皇姊还好吧？”  
曹襄垂下头，小声回了一句：“公主很好，陛下不用担心。”  
“襄儿，”见曹小侯爷一脸沮丧，天子建议道，“朕和仲卿待会到军营走一遭，你若是也想去，就和去病同行罢。”  
***

不多时，薄云遮日，淅淅沥沥下起小雨。到达天梁宫时，大舅卫长君和大姨夫公孙贺等一干人等已候在此。  
天梁宫平日不许闲杂人等出入，我也是跟着天子头一回进来。回头望一眼亦步亦趋跟在我身后的曹襄，四目相对，曹小侯爷轻咳一声，尴尬地迅速移开目光。  
正厅当中悬挂一副巨型舆地图，有两个二舅那么高，黄河流经的地域细细密密地标识出大汉的山川河流，郡县要塞。很容易我便沿着黄河九曲找着了平阳、太原和马邑三县。太原以西便是河朔草原，九原、云中、雁门、代郡、上谷、渔阳、右北平等先秦各郡自东向西一字排开。吕梁山南麓的甘泉行宫，北麓秦长城各塞均有标示，更有秦将蒙恬所筑点将台位列其中。  
越往上走，舆地图留有越多空白，高处一些地方直接用大片的阴影简单地标出“大漠”的字样。然而，这依旧是我见过的覆盖面最全的北境地图。  
正厅内另置有一前一后两只沙盘，零星分布着红蓝士马石像，做推演阵法之用。  
“这不是韩嫣留给去病的星盘吗？”天子从侍卫手中接过星盘，上下翻看。  
“陛下，”公孙敖拱手启奏，“根据赵校尉提供的信息，这只星盘应当属于当年逃亡匈奴的韩王韩信。”  
“哦？韩王？”天子似是很有兴趣，“爱卿继续。”  
“根据弓高侯归汉的时间推算，此盘对应的是冒顿单于时的匈奴国地域，经过老上单于和军臣单于两代更迭，星象信息已有三十多年的滞后，匈奴人喜迁徙，逐水草而居，按理说应该大不相同。然而臣与太史令核对之后，发现同咱们斥候探知的信息只是略有出入。”  
“孝文皇帝时右贤王曾南下，当时灌婴丞相将其逐至塞外，之后右贤王势弱，被白羊王楼烦王赶回阴山以北，自后右贤王兵力西进，改袭大月氏。” 公孙敖执杆，在河朔草原以北标着“阴山”的地域划了一个圈，“按照星盘所示，阴山南部是白羊、楼烦两王驻地，这里是通向右贤王部的枢纽，这些都同斥候反馈的信息基本相符。”  
“那有出入的地方呢？”天子饶有兴致地问。  
“是单于本部的位置。”公孙敖离了地图，转身在沙盘上拖动一只石马，“据赵校尉说，和冒顿单于不同，军臣单于更加好战喜功，会按照季节的变化，水草的长势迁徙大营，对于不服从的部落也会亲自上阵前往镇压。”  
宦者迈着小碎步一路跑来，匆匆道：“陛下，太史令司马谈，卫尉李广觐见。”  
“哦，李广将军也来了？”天子讶异道。  
说话间，一位身着禁卫军军甲，精神矍铄的老者已经大跨步迈进天梁宫正殿，身后跟着一位毕恭毕敬的儒服先生。  
“陛下，太史令大人刚出未央宫就在上林苑里转迷了方向，可巧碰见臣，臣就自作主张，把人给带来啦。”叩拜之后，李将军解释道。


	30. 启蒙

气氛瞬时变得凝重。  
作为禁军卫尉，李将军兀自乐呵，对自己无意间闯入期门军的地盘似乎全然不知，正好奇地东张西望。  
只是，那些机密的物件他已经无法触及。当他踏进天梁宫的那一刻，公孙敖反手一拉隐藏于地图旁的绳索，两张丝绸大幕哗啦抖落，将舆地图遮了个严严实实；一旁荀彘眼疾手快，扯了布将沙盘兜头罩住。  
“李将军辛苦了。”天子无奈地望向神经紧绷如临大敌的期门军将士，叹道，“李将军为我大汉守卫江山数十载，盛名在外，治军对阵自然是颇有经验，诸位今后好好跟着李将军学学罢。”  
“呵呵，陛下过奖，为陛下效力乃臣之本分。”李广一来便被天子好顿盛赞，不禁有些飘飘然。  
言虽如此，帝王并未示意重新开启舆地图，而是抛给公孙敖一个“退下不要多话”的眼神，继而转向了太史令。  
“司马爱卿，你不是说在观星阁等朕吗，怎么跑来这里了？”  
现任太史令司马谈已近不惑之年，眉眼间倒是眼熟得很，想必我同此人在哪里打过照面。他似乎已经感知殿内气氛的变化，遂跪地叩首奏道：“陛下，臣昨夜夜观星象发现，辛亥明年，岁在重光，朱雀南现，天狼照日，为大吉象。臣觉得，此事应该立即禀奏陛下，因此贸然前来，还请陛下恕罪。”  
“哦，是吗？”天子打了一个暂住的手势，眼中却透出兴奋的光芒，“朕这里刚结束，正要打道回宫，仲卿，李将军，咱们同太史公边走边聊。”说罢快步径直出了殿门。

“青儿，边境现在能拿出多少战马？”临走时，大舅拦住二舅问道。  
“三万二。”二舅瞥了一眼紧随天子离开的李广，悄声道，“马邑之战，李广将军带走了雁门郡全部三万骑兵，如今分屯于云中，雁门和上谷，代郡李息手里有一万骑。这两年同匈奴小规模拉锯战，加上退役的战马，耗损十之有二，余下三万二千骑。”  
大舅皱眉道：“这个数恐怕不行。若是碰着桑弘羊，麻烦你帮我带个话，告诉他今年肯定要加筹经费买马，叫他早做准备。”  
“卫将军，”二舅会心一笑，指着我道，“远水救不了近火，这儿就有个现成的带话人选。今日太学恰好是算术课，叫你外甥带话吧。”

公孙敖从幕帘的阴影里钻出来，望着李广大踏步离去的背影，一阵叹息扼腕：“马邑吃了那么大的亏，陛下这次意思很明确，田丞相手下的一个也不要；李将军若是知晓陛下的本意，恐怕要伤心。”  
“有什么好可惜的。”大姨夫不屑地摇摇头，“李广那厮居功自傲，自以为才气天下无双，同程不识相比，却是个只有蛮力的武夫。真打起仗来，那些个同诸侯王走得过近的人，咱们用起来就好比一把双刃刀，无论如何不能够趁手。”  
大姨夫此番话语，我心中默默赞许。李广将军的故事在北方几乎家喻户晓，其人也是当年平七国之乱的一大功臣，却不知哪根筋搭错，私收梁王将军印信，被孝景皇帝所忌惮，派到燕、代两王的地盘上兜兜转转做了十几年的太守，直到天子登基才被召回京城。而他呆过的上谷、渔阳、右北平均为燕王封地，田蚡刚娶了燕王家的翁主，从此便同燕王串作一根绳上的蚂蚱，总之外朝那一群人，同诸侯国之间关系总是错综复杂，纠缠不清。我听说夏天程不识将军回京，分了李广一半兵权走，这个时候李广跑来期门军的地盘上，大概也有向帝王示好，表以效忠之意吧。

正在神游天外，突然听得有人招呼我，却是太史令司马谈折返回来。  
“小兄弟，陛下说这片星盘是你的？”他朝我扬了扬手中事物。  
“嗯。”我点头。  
“可否留给在下？”司马谈满眼期待。  
“反正我也看不懂，你拿去吧。”  
“多谢了啊。”司马谈乐颠颠地将星盘揣进怀里，刚要离去，我突然想起之前的疑问。  
“太史令大人，您方才所说的‘吉象’是指什么？”  
“吉象啊，就是天狼星现白日，预示着兵家之争；朱雀坐南，是北上出征的吉时。”司马谈介绍起老本行来头头是道，末了还添一句，“小兄弟若是对星岁宿运有兴趣，随时到观星阁来找在下，在下一定知无不言。”  
“多谢太史令大人指教。”我果然没看错，方才听到“天狼照日”时，天子眼中一闪而过的欣喜，就犹如甘泉宫那晚的篝火星辰，无论如何也遮掩不住。至于司马谈的提议，天官算命什么的我暂时没兴趣，等有空了倒是可以同他学学观星辨位。  
***

“君侯，公主府那边走。”  
那日小侯爷醉酒的事儿我倒是不以为然，可曹襄本人看起来反应不小，去太学的路上他一直前后脚跟着我，一副欲言又止的模样。  
已经梳起单髻的少年，酒喝多了抱着我发酒疯咬人，还在我榻上画地图，最后被长辈抓了个正着，换作是我也会觉得很糗，不过这种事情不好当面戳破。  
今晚放学后，他居然还想尾随我到承明殿来，被我踢走，乖乖地回他的公主府去。毕竟已经袭爵，肯定一大摊子事儿在家等着他，而且最近我也很忙；再说，我其实不想他在我这里过夜，两个人挤一张榻简直热疯了。  
这样想着，我推开了自己的房间。  
“你你你是谁，为什么会在我屋里？”我瞪着面前两个陌生的侍女。  
“奴婢们奉陛下之命，前来服侍霍公子。”侍女回复道。

晚间二舅回来时，见到的就是在门口跪着的那两个鹅黄小衫的侍女姊姊，一位已经哭花了妆，另一位正拿手巾裹了包冰块捂在下颚上，血水混着冰水透过巾帛，顺着她的指缝往手肘里流去。  
“为何要打人？”二舅皱眉。  
“我都不认识她，她居然亲我！”我坐在门槛上，舔着还在渗血的下唇。我承认自己之前下手过重，那个侍女被我一拳打着下颚骨，牙齿咬到舌头。  
侍女哭得梨花带雨：“卫将军恕罪，奴婢是陛下派来侍寝的……”  
“不用说了，陛下那里我来解释，你快扶她去太医院吧。”二舅招呼内侍，将受伤的侍女架走。  
“侍寝？”我望着悻悻离开的侍女，不解地问，“之前那个内侍做得挺好的，把人换回来罢。”  
“‘侍寝’这个词并不表示它字面上的意思。”他坐到我身边，检查我的伤势，见我无大碍，松了一口气，“抱歉，都怪舅父平时太忙，没注意到去病已经长大了。有些事情，可以开始学一学。”  
我怔愣，什么事情是需要从侍女身上学到的？“舅父，我不要她们教我，要么你教我吧？”  
“舅父刚好有问题要问你。”二舅表情严肃地望着我，“小侯爷那晚在你房间里过夜，你和他做了什么亲密的事情吗？”  
“亲密的事情？”我思索着，“他那天喝醉了，抱着我过夜，算不算亲密？”  
二舅的面色瞬间黑了三分。  
“具体比如说，嘴唇这里，他有没有亲你？”  
我想了一想，吐出个“有”字。  
“除了小侯爷和那位侍女，还有没有别人亲过你这里？”声音越加低沉。  
“有……”好几个。我默默在心中数了一下，蓦地就回忆起了春夜里的那个吻，不禁心神荡漾。抬眼望去，此刻醒着的他离我这么近，如果我现在吻一下他，他会是什么反应？  
二舅见我目不转睛地盯着他，再也严肃不起来，无奈地笑了笑，指腹滑落到我的胸前和腹部，瘙痒的感觉令我止不住地咯咯笑。  
“这些地方有人碰过吗？”  
“只有曹襄那晚碰过。”  
“你喜欢曹小侯爷吗？”他问。  
“说不上喜欢，但我不讨厌他，”我摇摇头，“他只是一块儿踢蹴鞠的好哥们儿。”  
“亲吻和抚触是一件很美好的事情，不过要两个人互相喜欢才会感到愉悦。”二舅一边解释，手指继续向下，轻轻在我已经半醒的阳锋上点了一下，又滑至身后那个我看不到的部位。  
“这里，还有这里呢，有人碰过吗？”  
“没有。”我赶紧摇头，此刻我能感觉到自己的血液正跟随着他轻触的手指，向下身狂奔而去。  
二舅移开手指，长吁了一口气，语气郑重：“记住，腰以下的这个区域，不是自己喜欢的人，不是出于自愿的时刻，不能给任何人碰。”  
“嗯，我知道。”如果这就是需要学的事情，其实钟室那晚我已经都学到了。

夜空晴朗，我靠在二舅怀里，枕着他的肩，越过未央宫内的灯火，望向天际渐渐清晰的北斗星。  
“舅父，又要打仗了对吗？”  
“嗯，应该很快了。”二舅轻晃手中的酒杯，杏花酒的香气在夏夜里一点一点飘散开来。  
“这次您会带兵吗？”  
“会。”  
“其实我不想您去打仗。”我把脸埋进他的衣领襟中。  
“为什么？”  
“打仗就会受伤，我不想看到您受伤。”  
“我会小心的。”他拍拍我的肩膀，安慰道。  
***

休沐日二舅安排我回詹事府看望娘亲，陈妍开心把我这个哥哥介绍给在茂陵邑认识的新玩伴。起初听到每周要和陈掌一起呆一整天，我有些不情愿，后来发现陈掌倒是识趣地做个隐身人，尽量让我和娘亲妹妹相处，我猜想二舅可能叮嘱了他什么。算起来，卫府倒有一阵子没回去，重阳日小舅放假，经不住我央求，二舅终于带我再度回府团聚。  
“小心点。”大舅扶着有孕在身的大衿娘跨出门槛。心疼夫人的大舅给府里雇了位手艺好的厨子外加一位园丁，大衿娘足不出户捂了一个盛夏，整个人发面馒头似的囫囵。  
“怎么晒这么黑，之前那个白白胖胖的小外甥呢？”衿娘将我前后转了一圈，心疼地抱怨。  
“这小子经晒，冬天就白回来了。”大舅安慰衿娘。  
“甘泉宫好玩吗？”衿娘接着问。  
“挺好玩的。”如果衿娘见到卫长和陈妍，她肯定不会觉得我晒得黑。我随大人打猎钻山林比较多，那俩丫头天天玩水，胳膊晒到褪皮，简直惨不忍睹。

“东宫廷辩你们听说了没？”席间，小舅灌下大半杯酒后问道。他指的是最近田蚡和窦婴闹掰到需要朝会辩论来解决恩怨情仇的事儿。  
“要么我们设个赌局，猜谁胜谁输，赌十两银子。”见众人笃定的眼神，小舅来了兴致，酒杯往桌上一搁，“我先押，押魏其侯。”  
大衿娘兴奋道：“我也押魏其侯。”  
大舅望了一眼夫人，挠挠头：“那，我押武安侯。输了咱钱还是自个儿的。”  
“夫君真是财迷。”大衿娘嗔笑。  
“哎哎，你们两个，别在我们这些单身汉面前秀恩爱。”小舅嚷道，“快买定离手啦，大哥你赔定了啊。”  
二舅唇角露出一抹微笑：“那我陪大哥押武安侯。”  
“喂，”小舅忿忿不满，“你们这些中朝官员，不要给我那么大压力好不好，我在战友那儿押了二十两呢。”  
“好啊你们，居然敢聚众赌博。”二舅抛下这句话，负手好整以暇地等待着小舅的反应。  
果然小舅立时瘪了嘴：“哥，我们期门子弟不也是关心天下大事吗，你行行好，饶过小弟。”  
“逗你玩的。”二舅忍俊不禁，“上行下效，我这不是正和你赌着么。”  
“来来来，都来押。”小舅得了许可，开心地招呼家仆厨子园丁一起加入赌局。  
“去病也来赌啊，我听说你刚拿到第一笔月俸。”众人押注时，小舅招呼我。  
“外甥拿薪水啦？这么小就能自己挣钱养家，真厉害。”衿娘大手一伸将我揽了过去。  
我捂着衣襟里的钱袋。没错，我的确是收到了第一笔薪水，一笔按照侍中的时辰数折算出来的月俸。一张支据，一千七百铢，对月入二万的两位舅父来说九牛一毛，于我而言却意义非凡——毕竟是人生第一笔血汗钱。从前攒下来的零花钱都在陈掌替我管着的小金库里，这笔钱我随身藏着准备给二舅和娘亲买礼物。小舅一赌十两银子，折合一千九百铢，倘若输掉，一个月的辛苦就全都打水漂。  
“这把我帮去病押。”二舅见我心事重重，多掷了十两银子在武安侯这边，“去病最近压力比较大，他被陛下指名旁听廷辩，头一回参加外朝集会，难免紧张。”


	31. 新生

第二次见到魏其侯窦婴，是重阳节之前的某个下午。天子下朝归来，窦婴突然上书说要面奏，我才知道他为了灌夫被下狱的事儿已经挺身而出，同田蚡彻底决裂。  
现丞相田蚡隔三岔五跑来面圣，我同前丞相窦婴却始终只有窦太后葬礼上那一面之缘。彼时的窦婴尚是一位健硕稳重的中年人，四年不见，岁月已在额头和颧骨雕刻出痕迹，风霜已爬上鬓角眉稍，眼中掩饰不住的哀伤尽显颓唐之色，形销骨立，相比刚娶了俏妻燕国刘翁主，春风拂面、志得意满的田蚡，直叫人感叹兔死狗烹，造化弄人。  
“灌仲孺醉酒失态，的确罪不致死；不过，如今欲灭其族的人并不是朕。”天子举樽一饮而尽，“田丞相婚宴的诏令是由长信殿发下去的，表舅要营救灌氏，朕这里有个法子。”  
“臣愿闻其详。”窦婴举杯，神色凝重。  
我俯身将二人酒樽斟满，只听天子试探问道：“表舅若是敢去东宫田丞相的地盘上，将此事的细枝末节公之于众，或许会有转机。”  
“陛下不杀之恩，臣先行谢过。臣与仲孺手中所掌握武安侯的证据，罄竹难书，臣不会让陛下失望。”窦婴一口干完杯中酒，毫不犹豫地答应。  
“酒壶给春陀，外甥陪朕喝一杯。”天子指着窦婴叩谢离去后的空酒席，示意我落座。  
宫里的杏花酒较之长安集市上出售的略为香甜，一口下肚，果然并不是苦涩到难以接受；然而酒正使人人自远，醉态见得多，未必能消愁，还是少沾为妙。  
天子显然不这么想，只是盯着我，一杯接一杯地灌酒。  
连灌了十几樽，他突然开口问道：“去病，朕若要你去东宫旁听廷辩，你敢不敢去？”  
我深吸一口气。去东宫，意味着可能直面田蚡和王太后等人，然而魏其侯都不怕，我一个微不足道的小人物，又有什么好怕的呢？  
“回陛下，既然窦将军敢去辩，臣就敢去听。”  
“说得好。”天子起身走到我面前，同我隔案相坐。  
“朕是个懦弱的人，两年过去，朕一直没能给你一个交代，更没能给自己一个交代。”他睁开微醺的双眸，眼神穿过我，一直望向很远的北方，“希望这次，能借窦王孙之手，得个满意的结果。”  
***

落叶飘飞，秋阳依旧。  
“宣石建。”宦者唱道。  
此时的长乐宫前殿，已经一片蝇蝇嗡嗡，交头接耳。天子拂袖而去，留下懊恼的窦婴，皱眉的韩安国，愤怒的汲黯，以及在殿中央长跪不起的右内史郑当时。  
“霍侍中暂且留在这里，臣去去就回。”  
陛下指定负责司录的郎中令石建撇下一句话便匆匆离开。一时间，立于队尾的我直直地暴露在几十双目光下，无处遁形。  
大人们窃窃私语的话题很快转移到我身上。  
“卫家小子如今出落得越发水灵了。”  
“和他舅父小时候一个样呢。”  
“怪不得会被送进宫里头。”  
相同的话语，我并不介意再听一遍，然而远处最靠近御座的地方，一束目光直直向我投来，如蛛丝一般圈锁住我，令我无法逃离。  
呼吸一滞，心中像被绑了一块巨石，不断往水底下沉。青石板，红铜钟，白漆痕，胭脂紫，走马灯似地瞬间呼啸而过。  
本能地移开眼，便同近处另一束目光相遇。与田蚡的阴翳目光完全不同，这份目光格外的熟悉，目光中充满鼓励和安慰，就如夜空中的北斗星，光辉柔和，却格外坚定。  
既然避不开，那便扬起头。  
光线自穹顶直直地洒进殿内。许久没有启用过的东宫前殿，空荡荡的帝座，很容易让人忘记这里其实曾经坐过大汉开国太祖孝高皇帝，亦曾经坐过大汉第一任皇后孝高吕后。  
灰尘迎着午日的阳光起舞，将所有人的目光，惊诧的也好，好奇的也好，怨忿的也好，统统淹没在朦胧的光斑中。  
***

“下午去建章宫蹴鞠吧，舅父陪你去。”从小黄门手中接过羊头剑，二舅一边说着，一边攥着我的手走出长乐宫西阙。  
“窦将军输了，对吗？”我沮丧地问。  
“是啊。”二舅叹息，“心急吃不得热豆腐，陛下的决定太冲动了。”  
果然是期望越大失望越大，尽管汲黯甚至韩安国今天都选择站在窦婴这一边，长信殿里端坐的那位，始终是决定性的力量。  
“我不明白。”我仰视二舅，“明明赢了赌局，却心痛到无法呼吸，怎么会这样？”  
二舅停下脚步，低头直视我的眼睛。他的眼神突然变得犀利，犹如自他背面洒下的午后日光，我已经完全失去了躲避他的能力。  
秋蝉哀鸣，明渠之水缓缓流动，水中锦鲤打着圈儿，留下阵阵涟漪。  
“那天我问你有没有被其他人亲吻过，你告诉我说有。你被陛下从东宫带走的那晚，是不是发生过什么我不知道的事情？”  
飘忽的声音隔空传来。两年来，二舅头一回问起我那晚之事，可我又何尝没有在寂静的夜晚一遍遍问着自己相同的问题。  
我一直告诉自己，那个人只是我生命中昙花一现的过客。然而，我会梦到闪着繁星的夜空，有个人用健壮的手臂将我压倒在草地上，深情而又霸道地吻我。我开心地叫着二舅的名字，可当吻我之人放开我起身离去时，我却发现对面不是一汪清澈的杏眼，而是一双妩媚的凤眸。  
我曾经以为可以把那份感觉永远深埋在心底，但我知道那只是我一厢情愿的梦。现在，该来的终于来临；而我，只需要再给自己一个坚强的理由。  
抬起头，我迎上二舅的目光。  
“没有。”我笃定地说。  
不开心的事，我选择忘记。  
忘记了，便仿佛从未发生。  
***

窦婴被以矫制孝景皇帝诏书之罪弹劾，在渭城大街斩首示众的那一天晚上，刚好是大衿娘的临盆日。卫府灯火通明，庭园里积着的小雪被大舅来回踱踏出一滩污泥；我裹着披风靠在二舅身旁，茫然地望向那些端着东西进进出出的陌生面孔。  
二元五年正月初一，随着曙光的降临，婴儿的啼哭替代去衿娘的呜咽。  
“恭喜将军，母子平安。”产婆抱着个蜡烛包出来，递到欣喜若狂的大舅手中，“是个带把儿的呢。”  
表弟在大舅手中放声高歌，中气十足，大舅激动得热泪盈眶。  
产婆欣慰地感叹：“奴家在长安城里接生过这么多孩子，将军家的小公子个头真是数一数二，长大了一定身强体壮，如将军一般。”

春假放到正月初五，我和小表弟相处的这几天期间，卫府门客络绎不绝。初六那日太学放学后，我熟门熟路地跑进宣室殿，同主爵都尉汲黯擦身而过。汲老先生似乎眼神不大好，不太爱理睬别人的招呼。  
“朕那刚出生的外甥怎么样了？”天子一见面便劈头问我，“朕这几日忙，没来得及去问候。“  
“回陛下，臣的表弟吃得好睡得香。”我在心里补上一句：这几天卫府人满为患，你想去也去不了。  
“外甥名字取好了吗？”天子关心地问。  
关于这一点我已经收到大舅耳提面命，一再强调要让天子没有任何机会插手表弟的取名事宜。我赶紧拱手道：“回陛下，表弟名字已经取好了，叫卫宣春。”  
“卫宣春？噗哈哈哈，”天子忍不住趴在书案上好一阵狂笑，“你们卫家人，都很会取名字哪！”  
“回陛下，臣认为‘宣春’这名字挺好的。”我不以为然道。在我眼里，卫家人的名字虽然有点俗气，可个个儿都很顺口。  
“好？从何说起？”天子饶有兴致地问。  
“首先，臣的表弟出生在正月初一，立春时节。其次，臣的衿娘喜爱迎春花，迎春花总是最先报春。”  
“还有呢？”天子指了指我伸出的三根手指。  
“陈詹事已过世的儿子，臣的继弟，单名一个‘宣’字。”我缓缓吐出这句话。  
短暂的寂静中，我好整以暇地观赏着天子表情变幻。  
“朕倒没想到这个层面。”天子挠挠头，尴尬地笑道，“难为你们卫家人如此相亲相爱，朕甚为感动。朕或许该效仿嬴政，自称‘寡人’罢。”  
“陛下说笑了。”先秦始皇帝嬴政自称寡人，结果先秦二世而灭，天子居然愿意效仿。  
“不，寡人是认真的。”  
我惊讶地望着他皱起眉头，严肃的表情。  
“啊哈哈，去病真好骗。”见我瞪着他，天子忍俊不禁，“‘朕’这个自称朕用来发诏令已有十一载，说起来容易改起来难，况且有仲卿和去病陪着朕，朕还算不得孤家寡人。”  
那么快就被天子反将一局！我心中哀叹。面前这大汉皇帝，人前一本正经，人后却爱捉弄别人。现如今又不是他自己生皇儿，却一副手舞足蹈，喜不自胜的样子，这宣室殿人来人往的，皇室风度和脸面他还要吗？

“忍住，等你二舅回来，咱们一块儿吃。”  
天子说这话的时候，我正盯着一席佳肴流口水；风度雅量什么的，其实得先填饱肚子再说。  
“在母后那儿用了七天膳，可把朕腻坏了，今天必须换换口味。”终于送走了那一帮前来贺岁的臣子，天子伸了个懒腰，眼珠转了转。不过他没安排去小姨的漪兰殿膳宿，而是摆架温室殿，吩咐庖厨备齐长安城周边样式的小吃。  
二舅自期门军营回来，军甲尚未卸下，便被天子从背后一把抱住。  
“仲卿你看这一桌美味，都是咱们当年微服狩猎时你最爱吃的，今天你我可要好好庆祝一下。”天子将下颚架在二舅肩上。  
“陛下，去病在呢。”二舅尴尬地推开那条乐得合不拢嘴的八爪章鱼。  
“转过去不许看！”冲着我丢下这么一句，天子立刻换上和颜悦色安慰二舅，“外甥见得多了，也不差这一回。”

烛火渐渐燃尽，二舅背着酩酊大醉的天子回寝殿。  
“朕真的好久没这么开心过，”不省人事之前，天子趴在二舅背上喜极而泣，“长君得了儿子，卫家后继有人，仲卿你自由了！”  
我一直隐忍着不去提醒天子别高兴的太早，因为这几天苏葭一直待在卫府陪她姊姊，也就是我的大衿娘坐月子。苏家姐妹们厨艺不相伯仲，苏葭得着机会便拿美食勾搭诱惑二舅。  
没错，苏葭现在是我和陛下共同的敌人，在我眼里，她做什么都是在勾搭二舅！  
***

表弟卫宣春正睁着一双圆圆的眼睛，滴溜溜地望着我。相比卫长表妹出生时哭得昏天暗地，这小子可不怎么闹人。  
“您来卫府蹭吃蹭喝第几天了？”我瞥了一眼背后鬼鬼祟祟的东方朔，最近每天都能在府里见着他。  
“霍贤侄莫要错怪臣，臣今日专门给你送请柬来。”东方朔从袖子里摸出一份沾着油渍和羊肉香的信笺，一看便知是从送信的家丁手里截下，作为进出卫府的理由。  
果然，拆开来，李敢满纸爬的粗犷隶书映入眼帘。  
李敢今年从太学毕业，作为未央卫尉的儿子，被禁军录取是理所当然。请柬里说他二月十八在城北酒肆包场庆祝，宴请狐朋狗友和全太学的子弟。这家伙居然还记得请我，令我十分惊讶。  
“说起来还要感谢贤侄救臣出苦海，否则臣一辈子都在陪陛下玩射覆。”东方朔补充道。他如今终于升回郎官的职位，在宣室殿给陛下站岗。  
“你这个太中大夫当初怎么得罪陛下，被发放到金马门去的？”我好奇地问。  
东方朔哀叹一声：“臣不过是前年兴建北宫时，小小地反对了一下。”  
“北宫？不至于吧，北宫的规模不大啊？”我摇头。北宫是在韩府旧址上扩建的，这人真是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“去年扩建建章宫时，臣没忍住，又反对了一下。”  
东方朔将拇指和食指比在一起，作了一个“小”字。  
“东方大人，你是专拣虎须捋吗？”我狂笑不止，宣春表弟也咯咯笑起来。


	32. 霸凌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李敢这个形象：少年心性，是那种为了吸引喜欢的女生的注意力会去拽人辫子的那种痞痞的小男生。这里他其实完全是酒醉人胆大。

“高元屈秋张！继续！”李敢眯着眼睛举杯，“本公子高兴，从此再也不用看太傅的脸色行事啦！”  
周围基本上都已醉倒，那头金仲正与李敢推杯划拳。曹襄虽然还在喝，眼神却已涣散。我戳了一下苏武，结果他像无骨烂泥一样直接滑到了酒桌之下，不知是客栈的酒够烈还是他们本就不胜酒量。  
望着这一群酣醉的公子哥们，我有点心烦意乱。起身径自晃到酒肆后院，水榭冬景未消，小桥尚覆薄冰，庭外月色清冷，花枝含春待放。  
隔壁丝竹之声依然嘈杂，不禁后悔偷溜出宫。我完全不同意曹襄和苏武的说法，这种长安有钱人家的歌舞宴会对我来说无趣得很，要不是这段时间二舅回河东采购军马不在宫里，我才不会跟着他俩跑出来参加这种聚会。

“为何不敬酒？”阴沉而带着醉意的声音自背后响起。回转过身，李敢和金仲二人不知什么时候悄悄尾随我进了后院。  
“我不喝酒。”我挑眉。到现在为止，即使是天子，若我不想喝酒，也没有人敢逼迫我喝。  
“不喝酒，那就做点其他事来弥补。”金仲欺身上来逼近我，“那日梅林苏武射我一箭，本公子向你这个做亲家的讨回来如何？”  
强词夺理，那日明明是对方先动手。思绪间，金仲又向前跨了一步，他俯视我的眼神犹如鹰俯瞰猎物一般，灼热的酒气喷在我的额间。  
“你想干什么？”  
“干——你。”  
薄唇在我耳边吐出震惊的词语，一瞬间天地倒转，我被金仲压在庭院里冰凉的石凳上。  
“疯子！”我习惯性地挥出左拳，击向眼前人的面门。  
金仲扭头，五指挥进了虚空。  
一击未中，我已失了先机。少年健壮的手臂再度压下，我曲起腿，狠命地踢向他的下盘。  
金仲终于被踢翻到一旁，然而他很快又站起来；两回合均被他避开要害，不愧是从小打群架的长安小霸王。  
我翻身迈步朝门口奔去，才跑两步远，旁边突然伸出一条腿来，我一个趔趄绊倒，刚好被金仲伸手接住。他顺势箍住我的脖子，勒得我喘不过气。  
“把人翻过去，就没法反抗了。”李敢阴沉的声音自头顶传来。  
“还是你有经验。”金仲的笑回响在我耳边。

春夜的酒肆后院并没有其他侍者，我被那两个比我大四岁的少年抓着四肢举到空中，轻松翻趴在结着薄霜的坚硬长凳上。  
“这是还你之前那一拳。”金仲重重一肘击在我的背部，酒劲下的少年气力震得我眼冒金星，只觉得五脏六腑都要碎掉。李敢趁机捉住我的手欺身坐住，瞬时间小臂骨几乎被他压断。  
“不要碰我，你们两个疯子！”我呛咳着挣扎。  
“怎么，你不是那种人么？平阳侯干得，我们干不得？”金仲趴在我背上，咬着我的耳朵狞笑，“还是说，霍美人只媚上，看不起我们这些没有官爵的？”  
“仲弟你不知道，这货早就被韩嫣吃干抹净，和那个韩说也不清不白。”  
“你们胡说八道，血口喷人！”我怒吼。李敢和禁军的人相熟，未央宫的谣言八卦他恐怕听得不少。  
“姓霍的野种，你敢哥的话是真是假你自己心里最清楚。” 金仲拽了我腰间银扣翻看，“要我说，这侍中之职怕也是同卫青一样，靠着给天子暖床换来的吧。”  
“不许侮辱我舅父！”听到他们提我二舅的名字，我再也忍不住，奋力扭动着，只要能挣脱一只手或一条腿，便可以施展从前学过的搏击之术。  
“别跟他废话，快点！”李敢催促着，固定住我肩胛的手加重了力度。  
短袄被掀开，中衣下摆被撩起，金仲跪压着我的腿肚，修长的手指毫不留情地在我的臀上揉搓。  
“不要碰我！卑鄙小人，你没有资格碰我！”我歇斯底里。  
“接下来怎么办，霍美人后面这么紧，怎么进得去。”  
“没干过男人吗，用这个试试。”  
金仲接过李敢递上来的酒坛，将所剩无多的酒水尽数倒在我身后。酒液的烧灼令我眼前飙飞出一片水光，我像脱了水的鱼一样张大了嘴巴，却只发出抽气的声音，全身颤抖着向前挪动，却被李敢摁住双肩抵回去。  
少年纤长的手指箍住我的下颚骨，满是酒气的唇凑了上来。  
哪怕，是用牙咬到面前人也好。我绝望地想。  
***

有一种恶，叫“防不胜防”。因为作恶之人从来不会事先在脸上用墨汁写下“我要作恶”四个字。  
空气中飘来淡淡的血腥味——有人见血，然而不是我。  
一柄精铁剑正架在金仲的脖子上。执剑人的手在颤抖，精铁剑的剑锋犀利，在金仲袒露的颈项一侧切割出数道长长的血痕。  
“滚，不要逼本侯动手。”曹襄低吼，他双目通红，表情满是醉态，声音全是怒意。此刻，我很感激他还保持着一点清醒，也很庆幸他还存有一丝理智。  
“小侯爷莫冲动，我们只是和霍公子开个玩笑而已。” 望向一动也不敢动的金仲，李敢识趣地松开我的手臂，他一边说一边后退，直到将自己藏进围墙下的阴影里。  
我撑着双臂从石凳上滚落，后脑勺砸在结着薄霜的地面上，脑子里嗡嗡作响，胃里翻江倒海，刚刚酒席上仅吃了几口的饭菜叫嚣着冲出喉间。   
尾随曹襄进到后院的张贺冲至近前，扶起地上狼狈的我。  
“君侯，剑撤了吧，人没事了。”他劝道。  
曹襄维持着举剑的姿势怔愣了片刻，方才缓缓移开剑锋。他目光依旧迷离，几乎拿不稳佩剑，滴着血珠的剑身插了好几次才对准剑鞘。  
威胁解除，金仲踉跄地站起身，他捂着渗血的颈项，发出一声诡异的笑。醉意驱使下，他逐渐恢复本性，回过身去面对曹襄，口中吐出更加恶毒的词句。  
“表弟平日里大方，再喜爱的物事，你哥我想讨得便讨得了，这次怎的如此小气？”  
修成子挑衅的言辞，平阳侯并未搭腔。  
眼前忽然寒光闪过。  
“唰”的一声，精铁剑再度出鞘，削去金仲半片发髻。  
“快停手！”张贺大声惊呼，“你们两个醉鬼别闹了，再闹要出人命的！”  
***

“回陛下，太后说，这种事传出去对大家声誉都不好。”东宫信使拱手道。  
低头望，脚下静静躺着王太后专程派人送来的那只箱子。我哑然失笑——箱子里装着的是沉甸甸的五十斤黄金。看来，太后是准备以皇室子弟“醉酒打群架”的名头来解决这件事。  
金仲脖子上破了点皮，被勒令禁足于位于长陵邑的修成君府内，仅此而已。令我哭笑不得的是，曹襄明明救了我，却因为剑伤金仲，同时被禁足于公主府。曹襄的娘亲平阳长公主为剑伤之事，专程前往她那位同母异父的姊姊修成君家登门道歉；而为了摆平我这个“红颜祸水”，这价值千金的一箱封口费，被从长信殿出门拐了个弯，送到了温室殿。  
庆幸的是，当晚唯一的目击证人张贺，在天子面前倒是并未替金仲和李敢的行为隐瞒。

“敢儿还小不懂事，一时冲动犯下大错，求陛下看在臣为朝廷效力多年的份上，原谅臣的这个不孝子。”  
当两鬓斑白的李广将军和满面忧愁的李椒太师跪在天子面前负荆请罪时，不得不说我心中起了一丝震动。李敢是李将军最疼爱的小儿子，若因“醉酒肇事”而被禁军取消录用资格，老父亲无论如何会心疼万分。  
可是，事情的发生总是出乎意料；更多时候，善恶只悬于一念之间。  
“这事朕做不了主，你们问受害人罢。”天子面无表情地回复李将军。  
李将军用眼角余光瞟向我，欲言又止。  
见父亲犹豫不决，李太师转向我，跪地深深叩首：“霍贤侄，臣的弟弟对不住你，做哥哥的在这里给你道歉。求你看在臣与你师徒二年的份上，看在臣的弟弟与你七年同窗的份上，原谅他这一回。”  
我心中哀叹一声。面前这位同我舅父差不多年纪的青年，正为他的亲弟弟，向他的学生哭泣求饶。  
我本不认为有任何必要原谅为虎作伥之人，然而换个角度来说，李敢是帮凶，亦是东宫那位的替罪羊。正主逍遥在外，救人者反受牵连，这种判决对于我来说已经十分不公，此时这两个可怜人来陛下面前求情，我何必徒添烦恼，同他们过不去。  
再者，李敢的骑射功夫有目共睹，也算得上是青年才俊；酒后一时糊涂未遂，况且被其家父一阵痛殴，已经得了教训，若是这么狠罚，或许大汉将来就少一名世出将才。  
“终身不得录用太严，就罚他五年不得录用吧。”我开口宣布判决，同时对上天子惊讶的目光。陛下正在用人之际，他也需要一个台阶下。  
“而且，我要他发誓终生不再碰酒。”  
“多谢贤侄海涵！”李椒破涕为笑。  
***

二舅坐在榻前，不紧不慢地由着内侍解披风，脱马靴，自始至终未发一言。他刚策马急急从千里之外的马邑县直奔回来。  
“仲卿，朕放你十天假，这几天你就陪去病在宫里呆着。”天子盯着地面，不停地踱来踱去，“你负责的事务，朕会派子叔和长君代理。”  
天子现在并不敢看二舅的脸色。  
其实此刻，我也不敢直面二舅。  
“为何每次我一离京，去病就会出事？”捏紧的拳头终于松开，二舅紧咬的牙缝里吐出一连串责问，“陛下不是说会好好照顾他吗，怎么就放了他去参加那些京城‘小混混’的聚会？”  
“腿长在外甥身上，他要去，朕还能拦得住？”天子皱眉，不悦道，“再说，一群孩子，朕怎么会料到他们喝成那个醉样？”  
“可是陛下您有没有想过，”二舅仰起头，语气中再掩饰不住激动，“若连这种事情都不能防止，那我们舅甥俩住在未央宫里，除了给闲人留下诟病嚼舌的口实，又有何用？”  
天子停住脚步，抬起头来，眼中满是讶异。他目不转睛地盯着二舅，失落的神色爬上眼角眉梢。  
“原来是这样。”帝王轻笑一声，缓缓开口，“仲卿，九年来朕三番五次邀请你入宫陪朕，你一直推三阻四，即使最终决定入宫，也只是为了护着去病。”  
他突然提高了嗓音，抬手指了我，口中迸出尖锐的问题。  
“仲卿，朕问你，你眼里除了这个姓霍的外甥，到底还有没有朕这个皇帝？”  
暖炉里的炭火劈劈啪啪地跳动，冷风吹过庭院，微微积着雪的枝头，雪花被风裹着，簌簌地飘落在地上。  
二舅眼中的怒意终于开始消褪，忧郁的水光渐渐弥漫开来。  
漫长的沉寂之后，帝王不耐地转身，拂袖而去。  
榻上端坐之人合上眼帘，深吸一口气。晶亮的双眸再度睁开，那对薄唇轻启，我仿佛听到他轻轻吐出一个“有”字。

温室殿的暖意，融不了春雪带来的微寒。  
我坐在庭院里，二舅坐在我身边，还带着润湿的发尾被浴巾裹住，双颊残留着热浴熏出的红晕。这次他没有喝酒，然而刚沐浴过的他依旧散发出比杏花酒还要好闻的清香。  
我就这样靠着他的肩头，依偎着他，一起眺望南方的天际。今年的天狼主星始终格外明亮，坐落在朱雀怀中，犹如璀璨的宝石镶嵌于精致的弁冕之上。  
二舅突然转身，将我紧紧箍在他的臂弯里。  
“去病，我们走吧。”他的手在微微发抖，尾声带着颤音，“你和我，我们一起回河东郡，离开这是非之地。”  
“可是，不是马上要开战了吗？”我问。征战沙场一直是二舅的向往，为何偏偏此时放弃。  
短暂的停顿后，二舅闷闷的叹息声自头顶传来。  
“大汉人才济济，将领多的是，不缺我一个。”  
我的心没来由地往下一沉。  
——相似的对话，似乎从前在哪里听到过。  
思绪瞬间回到三年前的那个初夏。未央宫北阙，尚没有被拆毁的骏马场，还未曾兴建北宫的芳草地。黄昏的光晕中，一袭红衣的韩嫣，挡在鹅黄小衫的弟弟韩说身前，向马背上的帝王宣布着相同的话语。  
“走，我带你回匈奴。”韩嫣伸出手，向韩说绽开一个笑容，一字一顿。  
记忆中的一幕幕在我眼前闪现。我的头皮开始发麻，背部凉飕飕的，伸手一摸，居然满掌冷汗。  
“抱歉，舅父，我想我们可能走不了。”  
“为何？”  
“因为我知道，您爱他。”


	33. 围城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刺杀行动参考张良博浪沙刺杀秦始皇，击中副车。

长安城是一座围城，外面的人想进来，里面的人想出去。未央宫是围城里的围城，我现在就特别想出城晃荡。  
从马邑回来后，二舅陪我在温室殿窝了整十天。这十天里，我日日苦练剑法，拿着削铁如泥的羊头剑到处挥，宫中的花草被我砍了个七零八落。  
“别砍梁柱，小心房梁塌了。”  
“别砍石桥，伤剑。”  
“别……哎……”  
二舅话才出口，拴狗的链子被“咔嚓”削断，狗监送来陪我解闷的狼犬甫一得着自由，立刻摇着尾巴撒欢地扑到我身上，一顿狂舔。  
“由着他砍吧，情绪发泄出来也好。”天子暗戳戳地冒出头。我敢发誓，陛下当晚吼出那句话之后，肠子都悔青了，否则也不会没等二舅回答便逃之夭夭。这十天来他变着花样地朝温室殿送各地佳肴，齐鲁瓯越我吃了个遍。  
其中一道菜很有特色，叫做烧豆腐，据说是淮南王刘安进贡宫中的新花样。  
“这道菜不能让宫里那些清汤寡水的师傅做，应该让大衿娘用关中手艺烧，她总是放很多辣子。”我一边朝嘴里塞那些白花花的东西一边建议。  
“不喜欢？春陀，把这个撤了叫御厨房重做。”天子指着那盘豆腐嘱咐宦者，“记得多加辣子啊。”  
“诺。”  
“哎，我还没吃够呢。”我眼睁睁地看着宦者从我面前端走了那盆烧豆腐，不禁小声抱怨，“现在对我们舅甥俩这么好，当初也不知道是谁气吼吼地喊出‘不想住宫里就给朕滚’，尔后撒腿就跑，落荒而逃的？”  
天子似是将我的话听了去，嘿嘿一笑，转头对二舅道：“朕看你这外甥没啥大问题了，带他出去溜溜吧。朕也担心再这样下去，这温室殿屋顶上的瓦片就全被他拆喽。”  
看来此人耳力甚佳，殿下那些个丝竹鼓乐那么吵，居然还能听见我抱怨。不过他的判断没错，不开心的事，我当然要尽快抛诸脑后，否则难道揣在心里，怨恨一辈子不成？  
***

今年的上巳节细雨朦胧，柳条的新绿遮掩住初春的寒意。上巳不仅是长安年轻人的节日，亦是我们卫家每年相约出游的日子。  
沿着溪水，我和二舅并肩而行。自从那晚抱着我落泪，二舅似乎一直没能从忧郁的情绪中恢复过来，即使我已被天子契而不舍的低姿态完全折服，二舅依然明显比从前沉默许多。  
在卫府时，我见过二舅为了陛下伤情，却始终未曾见过他落泪。他同大舅抗争了那么久，却换不来陛下的信任。  
一个平时不爱表达的人，等到真积攒了情绪的时候，反而往往郁结在心，不知如何纾解，所谓男儿有泪不轻弹，天子这回可真戳着了二舅的痛处。而整件事的起因，竟在于我受曹襄和苏武的怂恿偷溜出宫，参加了一次我并不期待的聚会。  
“舅父，对不起。”我停下脚步，望着眼前高大英挺的背影，“去病想知道，怎样弥补才能让舅父开心呢？”  
三月的清泉潺潺奔流，摇曳的竹林飒飒作响；雨丝飘融进他的发梢，浅青色的衣袂随春风拂动。二舅转过身，对我微微一笑：“去病什么也不需要做，去病只要平平安安的，舅父就会开心。”

“青哥哥，你来的真早。”迎面遇上撑着油布伞的苏葭。今日的她发间配与二舅同色的碧玉钗，身着粉色襦裙，双腮两团胭脂，唇间一抹嫣红，连我也看得出出门前精心梳妆打扮过。  
“小外甥也在呀。”苏葭说着伸出手欲揉我脑袋，我往后一躲，她扑了个空。  
“是啊，在家捂得太久，带去病出来散散心。”二舅回复她。  
“小外甥的病可好些了？”苏葭关心道。  
“我没病。”你才有病，我向她做鬼脸。

不远处停着一辆马车，一位素冠素服的男子正同小姨商量安营扎寨之处。行至近前，卫长和阳石欢乐地跳下车，身后跟着怀抱诸邑表妹的奶妈，奉车都尉荀彘以及两名牵着马的未央近侍。  
“君侯，夫人。”二舅同苏葭向对方打招呼。曹襄袭侯，京城路人皆知，天子再扮不了十五岁的平阳侯，这回可好，扮起了汝阴侯夏侯颇。之前被人扮夫君，如今被人扮未婚夫，平阳长公主上辈子一定欠了她皇弟不少人情。  
见二舅与苏葭一把伞下比肩而行，“汝阴侯”略有不愠，张了张口，却将话咽了回去。  
不料，二舅今日主动朝天子发话。  
“怎么是荀都尉送你们来的？姐夫呢？”他皱眉问道。  
“回小卫将军，卫小公子晕车，吐在马车里，大卫将军一家临时换乘陛下的副辇，想是同太仆大人正在赶来的路上。”荀彘拱手，吐出大串让人昏昏绕绕的敬称。

“去病哥哥，给你的。”卫长打开手心，将一枚二寸见方的鎏金铜马捧到我眼皮底下，“我知道哥哥喜欢这些小玩意，哥哥送我的我都还留着呢。”  
“难得公主表妹这么有心，谢谢你。”我接过小金马翻看，掖庭内侍的手艺，精雕细琢，几乎能看出马儿根根分明的睫毛，果然是栩栩如生。  
“父皇说你生病了，你可要快快好起来呀。”表妹小大人似地拍拍我的肩膀。  
“我已经没事了，表妹不必担心我。”我朝她一笑。  
那边厢车轮碌碌，大姨和娘亲领着公孙敬声和陈妍加入我们。  
“敬声，准备好来宫里上学喽？”天子抱起敬声表弟，揉了揉他满头翘起的卷发。  
“回君侯，敬声想留在茂陵邑新设的私塾就读。”大姨道。  
“哦？”天子讶然挑眉，“太学不好么？”  
大姨叹气：“敬声被我这个做娘的娇惯坏了，跑不得远路，等他大一些再送去吧。”  
见夫君不悦，小姨笑着劝道：“是啊君侯，茂陵邑到咱这要过渭水，小孩子整日里渡船渡桥的，辛苦。”

安营扎寨完毕，卫长和陈妍已经开始打水仗。  
“孩子们都在这儿，就差咱们那位小外甥。”  
“下个月就是宣春的百日宴，你们一家准备如何庆祝？”  
“哎，刚说着人就来了——”  
***

路的尽头响起一阵奔蹄之声。须臾，一辆装饰低调华贵的马车驶入眼帘。  
竹林随风摇摆，如翠绿的波涛。马儿欢快地奔跑着，御座上独不见赶车之人。  
“出事了！”天子和小姨同时惊呼。  
马车没有丝毫减速的意向，径直向我们冲来。  
“保护陛下！”千钧一发之际，二舅一把将还在发愣的荀彘推到天子和小姨面前，自己迎着马车飞奔而去，一个箭步跃上骏马，奋力扯住缰绳。  
烟尘四起，几乎淹没住我，一长串震耳的嘶鸣声后，马车堪堪停在离我一丈远的地方。

浓厚的血腥味扑面而来，连带着我全身的血液，唰唰地从四肢百骸向脚底心灌去。当车帘掀起时，眼前一片惨烈。  
大舅覆在大衿娘身上，三根弩箭射进他的背部，直直穿透了肋骨。他的双眼已经闭合，唇角渗出血迹。  
二舅伸手去探他的鼻息，手指在鼻翼下停留了很久。二舅的眼神由希望渐渐转为绝望，他低下头，将脸埋在大舅的胸膛上，发出数声细小的呜咽。  
大衿娘，这个才出月子没多久的新母亲，被大舅护在身下的车座上。她腰部中箭，箭矢贯入的地方，血水止不住地喷涌而出。  
狭小的空间内，我帮着苏葭把衿娘扶起，靠在车座上，按住她的伤处。  
当她被翻过来时，车座底部，一个被她挡在身下的蜡烛包出现在我眼前。也许是之前吐得久了，也许是马车颠簸，外界的剧变并没有影响沉睡中的宣春表弟。然而襁褓中的小表弟并不知道，就在他酣睡的那一刻间，他的人生已经天翻地覆。  
“姊姊，你坚持住！”苏葭精细的妆面已经满是水痕。  
“你哥的遗言，也是我这个做嫂嫂的心愿，”奄奄一息的大衿娘握着妹妹苏葭满是鲜血的手，用尽最后的气力交到二舅手中，“宣春——就托付给你们了。”

奔驰的马蹄声带起一阵尘烟滚滚，只听车厢外传来公孙敖的声音。  
“臣等救驾来迟，请陛下处罚！”  
“速将夫人们和孩子们送回宫，严加保护。”天子命令道。

“我们在路上遭到伏击，刺客一共四人，均是身手矫健的练家子。”大姨夫终于醒转过来，他被接到侍卫报信而前来搜救的骁骑营士兵发现于山路上的一处拐点，被马车的惯性甩脱，额头摔在一块巨石上，鲜血满面，肩胛处嵌入一枚弩矢。他咬牙用力拔出箭头，牵动受伤的肌肉，面上一阵痉挛。  
“陛下，抓到一个嫌犯。”期门军将士拖着一个五花大绑，穿戴灰色斗篷，衣衫奇怪的人走近，将从他身上搜到的弓弩和箭矢于地上一字摆开。  
“刘彻！今天我杀不了你，我的同伴迟早会杀了你！”斗篷下，刺客如刀般阴翳的眼神格外熟悉，仿佛从前在哪里见过。然而，刺客说话的声音更加耳熟，当他开口时，我几乎从席上跳将起来。  
“带回去，叫廷尉狠狠地审。”天子的话语从牙缝里挤出。  
“哈哈哈，想审我，下辈子吧！”刺客仰头，狂笑声震惊了林中的飞鸟。  
笑声戛然而止。  
“陛下，犯人已经吞药自尽。”  
***

“什么朱雀天狼，太史令是怎么看的天象？现在这个样子，叫朕如何出兵？”  
长安城戒严，未央宫封锁；期门军将领一死一伤；天子盛怒。  
二舅和小舅在苏伯父和陈掌的陪同下回府上准备丧事，我这个“碍事的小子”没法同一大堆女眷小孩挤住永巷，只好跟着天子继续留在温室殿。  
儒者司马谈跪在殿前瑟瑟发抖，面前杯盏书简一片狼籍。这是我第一次亲眼看到暴跳如雷的天子。  
“陛下，卫将军和夫人均死于近距离箭伤。”侍御史张汤匆匆赶来，捧着仵作的奏报呈上，“另外，我们缴获的弩箭均刻有一种十字花纹。据来自羌族之人辨认，箭上花纹源自西域胡人的铭文，意思是血咒。”  
“什么是血咒？”听起来很诡异。  
“血咒是一种巫祝，可使中箭人伤口崩裂，如不及时救治便会血流不止而亡。”张汤解释完我的提问，继续转向天子，“陛下，叛贼想必熟悉宫中习惯，知道公孙将军平日里为陛下御辇，也知道陛下上巳节微服出巡的习惯。当日公孙将军因为考虑到晕车的卫小公子，同荀都尉互换车驾，虽然卫将军夫妇无辜牺牲，可也避免了我大汉天下的一场噩梦。”  
张汤言外之意，那天刺杀的目标本是坐在我身边的天子。天子至今未有皇子，若仿孝文皇帝之制，接任新皇取东宫与各封国指定之诸侯王，必将引起东南各地一番腥风血雨，龙争虎斗。  
更令我不寒而栗的是，若天子真的遇刺，不论何人登基，现今的中朝必将被替换。而对于中朝之首的卫家，只有一条路——被诸侯国反噬，像蚂蚁一样被捏死，所以，用“噩梦”来形容并不为过。  
“此事彻查时尽量低调，若主谋认为自己已经得手，必会得意忘形，露出马脚。”天子吩咐道。

是夜，我一直在做梦。前半夜杂乱无章，后半夜却慢慢清晰起来。  
我梦到大舅和大衿娘乘坐的马车被那个身着斗篷，眼神阴翳之人驱使着，冲进了上林苑。大衿娘探出窗向我呼救，一头鹿跃出道旁，撞上马车一侧，鹿应声倒地。  
戴着斗篷之人摔落下车座，年轻的韩嫣一身红衣，飞驰而至，他的颈项如天鹅一般光洁，没有任何伤痕。  
韩嫣轻盈地跳下马来，跪地奏道：“陛下，此人应该判斩，以儆效尤。”

景色一转，夜里，我行走在长乐宫北侧的高墙外，思绪被刚才靶场草地上那个浅尝辄止的吻填得满满当当。远处，东清明门灯火阑珊，那个阴翳的眼神穿着禁军侍卫的铠甲迎面走来，开口问道：“是霍公子吗？”  
眼前景色渐渐模糊，有人低语：  
“这弓不错，可以卖个好价。”  
“君侯嘱咐过，放马回去报信。”  
我蓦然惊醒，一骨碌爬起来，推开卧室的门，直奔天子寝殿。春夜青石地面的凉意钻入脚心，我却丝毫不想停住奔跑的脚步；被动静吵醒的内侍追上我，将披风裹在我肩上。


	34. 凶手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若是有机会，一定得开一篇《田蚡的爱情》。不能因为长得不好看就歧视人家，觉得人家不可以有爱。

当我把这些都告诉陛下的时候，他只是略微皱眉。  
“你先回去睡觉，等朕有了决定后会告诉你的。”  
翌日我并未见到天子。晚间，我正躺在榻上，望着房梁下那条金龙放空。  
有人推门进来。  
“窦……窦将军？”我揉了揉眼睛，不敢置信。大概是太困倦，我已经跌入梦乡了吧。  
“窦婴”龇牙一笑：“怎么样，像吗？”  
“陛……下？”我试探着问。  
两鬓点点斑白的“窦婴”捋捋胡须，点头道：“朕之前还在担心自己长得并不像表舅，如此看来，应当是没问题的。”  
我挑眉。  
“把衣服给去病换上吧。”天子示意宦者递上一套衣冠。那是一件艳红色的深衣，外衣由上好的江南绣花丝绸绣制，中衣亦是均匀的红色密织面料，衣领层层叠叠，只有长安城的贵族才会穿这种繁冗的制式。巧的是，这衣服的长度大小刚好同我的身材相仿。  
内侍替我系好腰带，掖好略长的袖口和下摆。散乱的总角被松开，被细心梳理出整齐的单发髻，扎上红绳，戴上镶红宝石冠。冠底有点松，内侍找了根细绳绑紧。  
当内侍将描眉画眼的炭笔抹在我脸上，勾出上挑的眼角眉梢，我已经认不出镜子里的自己。  
天子饶有兴味地指挥着我在厅中兜转了一圈。  
“春陀，你觉得去病像吗？”  
“像，像极了！”  
“朕也觉得像，除了个头矮了点儿。”  
“陛下，一般人看不出来区别。”  
“把弹弓带上，跟朕走。”天子指了指我放在架子上的那只红匣。

踏出门的那一瞬间，我热泪盈眶。  
“大舅！”我向着灯火下巍巍伫立之人狂奔而去。  
“去病不能哭，哭就露馅儿喽。”初升的月华中，声音温柔的“大舅”微笑着，俯身接住猛冲过来的我。  
我仰起头，抹了一把眼角的水光，伸出手好奇地戳了戳对方上唇细密的短髭。  
原来二舅留胡子是这个样子。  
天子清清嗓子：“时候不早，该起程罢，田丞相还在等着我们。”  
***

经过东司马门时，身着判官行头的侍御史张汤钻进马车。  
“他是廷尉署的人，负责长君案的报备，朕留他给咱们做个证。”  
片刻后，马车在一处豪华宅邸前停住。  
“麻烦通报丞相大人，他的几位老朋友路过，特地前来拜访。”驾车的二舅拱手道。  
“鬼啊——”家丁干嚎一声，踉踉跄跄跑进了内院。  
张汤轻车熟路地领着我们进入丞相府。  
丞相府很大，目测周围，同承明殿面积不相上下，其中亭台水榭，雕金镶银，奇山怪石，富丽堂皇，则比承明殿有过之而无不及。  
一路行来畅通无阻，所有家丁侍卫见了我们，都像见了鬼一样四散逃窜。几枚灯笼被丢弃在庭院里，二舅随手捡起分给众人，点亮脚下的路途。  
当我们找到田丞相时，他正在喝酒。身边的侍酒一张脸吓得惨白，燕国翁主起身，拉着田家小公子的手匆匆躲进内室。  
张汤伸出五指，在田蚡眼前晃了晃，田蚡旁若无人地灌了一杯，想是已醉得不轻。  
“田蚡，我是地府的判官，今日带他们三人来向你讨个公道。”张“判官”忽悠醉酒之人。  
田蚡起身向前踱到我面前，俯身眯着眼睛盯住我晃了一会儿，目光落到我手中的弹弓上，突然大惊失色。  
“你你你，你不要过来！不是我，不是我！”他连连后退，摔倒在身后的酒桌上，酒坛子翻倒，顿时满地狼藉。  
“你还认得他吗？”张汤指着我道。  
“我我认得！”田蚡头上渗出细细密密的冷汗，指着我惊呼道，“可是，他是自杀的，欧刀是姊姊给的，不要算在我头上！”  
“人是你捉到钟室的，弓弩手是你派去的，内审也是你一手策划的！”我忍不住怒吼。  
“我我错了，饶了我吧！”田丞相抱头哀嚎。  
“这只是第一项指控，”张汤摇头，指着天子扮成的“窦婴”问田蚡，“你可认识他？”  
田丞相睁着惊惧的双眼：“判官大人，窦婴是有司审判定罪的，他的死不关我的事啊。”  
“还挺会推脱责任。”天子喝道，“刘启密诏的备份是不是你拿走的？”  
“是，是我的线人告的密，可是，前去中央署取诏令的是姊姊的人，不是我！”田蚡不住地扣头，额间已经数枚血点。  
“果然。”天子阖眼长叹。  
二舅从阴影里走出来，眼眶微红。  
“卫长君的死是个意外，是个意外！”没等张汤开口，田蚡已经奋力挥舞着双臂，大声哀呼。  
“是的，你本来准备杀的人不是我，而是陛下！”二舅声音颤抖。我默默地伸出手，握住他紧攥到泛白的五指。  
“我？杀陛下？哈哈哈！”田蚡怔愣片刻，忽地仰头，爆发出一阵狂笑，“荒谬！我是彻儿的舅父，我怎么可能加害于彻儿呢？”  
“不是你还能有谁？”我往前跨了一步。  
田蚡闭上眼，再睁开时，他的眼中跳动着疯狂的火苗。  
“我爱彻儿，我不会害彻儿性命的，不是我，不要冤枉我。”  
诘诘笑声回荡在室内，令人毛骨悚然。  
“彻儿，我冤枉，不是我。”丞相瘫坐在地上，任由满坛酒液自身后流淌下来，沾湿了衣摆，口中一遍又一遍，喃喃地重复着相同的话语。

“陛下，刺客可能真的不是田丞相派来的，也许胡巫背后主谋另有其人。”回去的路上，张汤小心翼翼地说。  
晃动的马车中，天子移开抚在眉心的手。  
“去病，钟室那晚，除了丞相和太后，还有谁在场？”他抬眼问我。  
我闭上眼睑，那晚的场景电光火石间在我脑海里过了一遍。  
女人尖利的指甲划过我的下颚，她头顶的金钗随着她肆意的笑声左摇右晃。  
我深吸一口气，睁开眼，正对上天子的目光。  
“陈皇后！”  
我和天子异口同声。  
***

十月，夕阳映出天边万道霞光，长安城内外双喜临门。  
东清明门外的卫府铺天盖地的红，竹笙唢呐，爆竹声声，我骑在火云背上，跟着迎亲的队伍绕长安城外穿街走巷，一路行至城南苏府。迎亲的队伍不长，卫苏两家决定婚事从简，作冲喜之用，不过我们的马匹均为长安城乃至京师数一数二的良种高驹，自然引得不少路人驻足观看。  
丞相府那晚穿的那套繁冗的广袖深衣，天子大手一挥送给了我。半年后的今日，终于有机会再着红衣，尺寸刚巧合适，袖口衣摆不再仙飘飘的。华服加身，待会儿我可是个重要角色，作为卫家最年长的小辈，得替迎亲的新郎官喊门。  
今日婚宴的主角此时就在离我不远的前方，骑在枣红马背上，头戴红玉冠，一根玛瑙长簪穿过，身着绛红鸾凤细纹礼服，镶金腰带扣于腰间。我盯着那熟悉的背影，思绪不禁产生一瞬间的恍惚。

半年前的卫府，不见红色，只剩一片茫茫的白。白的挽花，白的缎带，层层绕绕，缠裹住房沿、梁柱，飘到地面上，沾起春日细雨溅出的泥水。  
我整理好衣襟，正了正额间的麻织束带，深吸一口气，跨进门槛。  
“宣春乖，不哭啊。”庭院里，迎春花傲雪凌霜，身着麻布服的苏葭抱着嚎啕不止的小表弟走来走去。当表弟醒转时，他本能地感知周围环境的变化，烦躁不安起来。  
“男孩子食量大，诸邑的奶妈喂不饱他，得再请一位。”苏伯母的声音从远处飘来。  
大衿娘请来的厨工系着围裙，站在厨房门口朝我打招呼。厨房里的斋饭闻起来特别香，像是关中辣子烧豆腐的香味。  
迎面伫立着那个英挺的背影，宽阔的双肩，细窄的腰身，衬出完美的轮廓比例。只不过此时他并未着红，而是一身翩翩白衣，恍若仙人。  
“去病，又和别人打架了吧？说了多少次要好好学习，你可是我们卫家的希望。”颤动的烛光里，黑色的棺樽静静停在正厅的中央，大舅的音容笑貌，仿佛依然停留在昨天。  
***

“陛下，菑川国贤士公孙弘的上疏。”宦者一路小跑送上一捆书简。  
“你看看，又是个来骂朕‘在其位不谋其政’的，连大汉郡国的猪倌都敢当面批评朕，朕还真是偷不得一点闲呐。”天子笑着掷黑于盘面，连吞我煞费苦心垒出的十四枚白子。  
“胜之不武！”我心里抱怨。金马门外许多人排着队，眼巴巴地盼望陪他下棋，此人偏偏喜欢跟我过不去——别人看他是皇帝让着他，嫌赢得不过瘾；我这个臭棋篓子才真由着他横刀阔斧，搓圆捏扁。  
不过，天子确实好久没这么开怀大笑过。  
离开丞相府的当夜，卫尉李广率领未央禁军以迅雷不及掩耳之速包围永巷、查封椒房殿，时陈皇后正同一帮女巫歌舞庆贺，殿内搜出来不及掩藏的蛊药、浸了酒的木人，逮捕奇装异服者数十名，被用绳子串成串拖到北市口。  
自春至夏，未央宫弥漫着紧张的气氛，一封封奏报被传至承明殿，侍御史张汤严刑逼供，顺藤摸瓜，永巷、东宫，以及长安城内外，前后共捕获三百多人，端掉刺客位于城东驿馆内的据点，缴获弓弩箭矢等各种违禁武器。  
“陈皇后受巫人蛊惑，是因为她爱陛下之深切，想要唤回陛下的爱意哪！”窦太主嘶哑的泣涕不绝于耳，“陈皇后对刺杀的事一无所知，那些西域巫人才是罪魁祸首！陛下，看在当初我们娘俩帮你顺利登基的份上，饶过我的女儿吧。”  
“朕并没有说要杀陈皇后。”天子的双眸闭了又睁，“毕竟她也曾母仪天下，朕只是收了她的皇后玺绶。现在她已经不是朕的皇后，也不好继续关押在掖庭殿，之前姑母送给朕的长门宫，规模不比椒房殿小，你且带她去住吧。”  
“可是长门宫在离长安城外很远的地方哪，这样她就再也见不到陛下了呀！”窦太主花容失色，痛哭不止。  
“弑君之罪，幽禁不杀已是仁慈，姑母还要得寸进尺么？”  
以上这几个字，是从天子牙缝里跰出来的。

田蚡自那夜受到惊吓，过了半月有余，突然暴毙。虽说内审韩嫣、陷害窦婴这两件事他是帮凶，但张汤沿陈皇后这根线追查胡巫之事，确实并未牵连到丞相府。天子伤心之余，将外朝丞相之职交由御史大夫韩安国代理，任命张汤为太中大夫负责中朝事务，自己带着一帮期门军士跑去长信殿坐客，一个多月后，从王太后那儿成功收回两样东西：一样为天子玺印，也就是始皇帝嬴政当年用和氏璧雕制而成的传国御玺；另一样，为长乐禁军虎符。  
天子从东宫回来之后，连续几日臭着脸，心情仿佛比离开之前更糟。他对王太后说了些什么，是软磨硬泡还是威逼利诱，王太后提出哪些交易的条件，我无从知晓；然而这一年经历了这么多事，我渐渐琢磨出帝王之前叨叨过的“孤家寡人”是怎么一回事。  
有的时候，人比人气死人，同后院起火的天子相比，我庆幸我生在众人相亲相爱的卫家。  
“陛下，咱们不如去外面活动活动，道家说事物相生相克，解气还得靠出力，臣最近学了一些拳脚功夫，可以陪陛下过招。”我毛遂自荐。  
“你？”天子挑眉，伸手在他和我之间比了一个身高差。  
“不信？”我斜睨了他。  
精铁剑对碰，白光挟裹一阵铿锵之声。  
“咦，仲卿那些挑人的招式，外甥怎么这么快就学了去？”天子瞪着我，手中御剑被挑飞，斜插在泥里。  
“哼，臣可是卫将军的得意弟子。”我笑着扬起头。未央宫封锁期间太学休课，虽说白日里天子安排我跟着他四处转悠，二舅的那些剑法我可一点儿没落下，这半年来我得空便同“宣室门神”东方朔切磋剑术，把他的剑法也偷师去五六成，两家融会贯通，我早已不是先前的水平。  
“哈哈，还真是……名师出高徒。”天子讪笑。  
于是我这个棋艺不精的毛头小子终于咸鱼翻身，以己之所长赢过大汉天子一局。不过，我总觉得他最后一句原本想说“老鼠生儿会打洞”来着。


	35. 错爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘彻这个渣渣，还好还不算太渣

迎亲的队伍在卫府门口停住，新郎官二舅将披着红盖头的新娘子扶下花轿，迈入正厅时，所有人立时怔住。  
夫家长辈尊位上，坐着一位身材高大，玄冠素服之人。  
不期而至的天子今日连赶两场酒席——他刚从长安城内的汝阴侯府，即皇姊平阳长公主同汝阴侯夏侯颇的大型婚宴上偷溜出来。  
因为巫蛊的事儿，内宫很长一段时间被侍卫层层保护，如今长安城解除戒严，闲不住的帝王得着机会就撒丫到处窜。二舅回卫府为兄长和嫂嫂服丧尽孝，将我托给天子照顾，不过，私以为需要照看的人并不是我，而是离开二舅后无头苍蝇似的天子本尊。  
卫府上下一阵鸡飞狗跳，苏伯父手忙脚乱地遣散了已备好的流水席，打发走宾客，只留下相熟之人。幸好本就是小规模婚宴，受邀人士并不多，天子这次识趣地自带侍卫，并做了低调收敛的装扮，未见过龙颜之人乍一看，不过是一名衣着普通的长安公子哥儿。

当仪者唱出“送入洞房”时，天子的眉间连跳数下。他的目光始终紧紧追随着那个搀扶着佳人的红色身影，看着那个身影低头，弯腰，同身边的新娘一起缓缓叩拜在自己面前；看着他们夫妻对拜，饮下交杯喜酒。  
当他抬头目送二人离去时，身影刚好回过头来。空气中一瞬间剧烈波动，然而很快归于平静。  
“长兄如父，遗命难违。况且，陛下至今膝下尚无皇子，这都是臣的错，臣不能再耽误陛下。请陛下以江山社稷为重，恩准臣的这门婚事。”确定婚期前，二舅跪在天子面前，伏地叩首，声音起初微颤，结尾却是深思熟虑之后的坚决。  
这半年来，一个困在宫里，一个忙于宫外，天子与二舅见面的时间忽地就少了许多。生活轨迹一旦产生分歧，人与人之间的关系也悄悄发生微妙地变化。  
二舅扶着新娘进了里间。天子杵在原地，望着那对新人消失的拐角。  
“好一个‘江山社稷为重’。”薄唇轻启，帝王轻叹。  
“请陛下为这对新人的继子赐名，图个吉祥。”苏伯父试图转回天子的注意力。  
我瞪着苏伯母臂弯中那两只朝我挥舞的小胖手。横在天子和二舅之间的是苏葭，横在二舅和我之间的还有一个——大难不死的表弟卫宣春。  
天子收回目光，沉吟良久，缓缓道：“长君同苏氏一对伉俪鸳侣，以身挡箭保护幼子，此等深情，可歌可泣，朕特赐卫氏外甥一个‘伉’字为名。”  
***

“有情人终成眷属，卫小公子缘何闷闷不乐？”主父偃端着两杯酒走近躲在角落里的我。平日里宣室殿低头不见抬头见，今晚这位同僚倒是头一回主动找我搭话。此人如今是天子面前的红人，官职一升再升，整日锦衣华服，当年被一个垂髫小儿绑了丢回胶东国去，此等奇耻大辱他怎会抛之脑后。  
“我的心情，与你无关。”我试图躲开他，却被已经醉趴在酒桌另一侧的苏武挡住去路。  
“卫小公子的脾气，还是像从前一样火爆呵。不过，你的眼神倒是将你的忧郁出卖干净。”主父偃顺势靠过来，递上一只酒杯，“不如咱们碰一杯，从此冰释前嫌，如何？”  
“主父大夫抬举了。”我拂去他搭在我腰间的手。  
主父偃居然主动提出释嫌，我很惊讶。更让我讶异的是，我以为我将心事隐藏得不留痕迹，不料还是被个外人一眼瞧了出来。  
二舅如今娶回二衿娘，附带拖油瓶表弟卫伉，原先属于我的这份来自二舅的独宠，就好比将我最喜欢的礼服，唰唰割成几片布条，每人分了一片走。已经半年没人教我清晨舞剑，没人同我在夜里一起仰望星空。夏季的夜晚，我独自一人坐在空荡寂寥的庭院里，看朱雀缓缓移过天际，看天狼的光辉逐渐被白日吞并，陪伴我的，只有狗监留下的那只小犬。  
再回头，身边坐着的不知什么时候已经换了一个人。  
“主父偃已经被朕打发走了。”天子笑着建议，“连他都看得出来你心情不佳，正好朕心情也郁闷，这里有苏校尉照应，咱们回宫接着喝。”  
“好。”我端起主父偃留下的酒杯一饮而尽。  
***

秋夜，苍穹高悬，星空晴朗。手中的酒樽，盛着宫中精心过滤的玉酿，轻轻晃动，繁星点点，月色如练，均在这酒液中碎作一片光华。  
杏花酒的香气从未有如此刻般令人沉醉，甜而微辣的酒液缓缓滑过喉间，烧灼的痛楚消逝后，留下麻木之感。  
“才几杯就醉成这样？外甥的酒量得多练练，等你真入朝为官，朕就没法再替你挡应酬酒喽。”帝王轻笑，示意内侍斟满我手边的酒樽。  
不错，今晚难得有人陪我观星，然而，我身边坐着的这位，似乎并不是我期盼之人。朱雀会回转，天狼会消失，就连最亮的那颗太白星也忽东忽西，变幻莫测。黑色的幕帘挂满无数星辰，一如既往，永恒不变的，却一直只有天尽头那一串闪耀的北斗。  
“外甥的心事，可否分享给朕听听？”帝王端着酒樽缓缓起身，挪到我身边落座。  
庭院里婆娑的树影映着烛光起舞，醉意袭来，天边的星辰在我眼前模糊。  
“在卫家住了那么多个年头，住到最后，我会产生错觉——错以为我是舅父的孩子。”整杯酒下肚，我开口。自己果然是变了，竟连一向不喜的杜康也没那么抗拒。  
陛下故作恍然大悟状：“原来朕与外甥是同病相怜。”  
我没理天子，继续自顾自道：“我私自离家出走，跟着小舅到京师投奔他，他完全可以赶我这个混吃混喝的拖油瓶回陈家，但是他什么也没说。后来我差一点就被陈掌领回太原，也是他替我挡下来。”  
“仲卿他的确可以被称为一个好父亲。”天子接过内侍递来的酒壶为我满上，“他对你很好，朕看得出来。”  
“在宫里的这一年多是我最快乐的时光，早晨他会陪我练剑，晚上他会陪我踢球，看星星。如果可能，我希望日子永远就这么过下去。”我闭上眼，深吸一口气，“我担心过，美好的时光有一天会一去不返，只是没想到它结束得这么猝不及防。我以为我能永远占着他的一心一意，对着他孩子气地任性，做他的独一无二，直到地老天荒。然而我错了，我做了太多任性的事，现在他有了苏葭和卫伉，不要我了。”  
“傻小子，那不是你的错。”帝王从身后环住我，将我扣在他宽厚的臂弯里，安慰道。  
“他是真的不要我了。他把我独自一人留在宫里，收卫伉为养子。”我抬起头望向帝王，不自觉地提高了音量，“你们都觉得表弟不幸，可在我眼里，表弟是世界上最幸福的人。”  
天子的手紧了紧。  
我挣开他，端起桌上的酒樽，整杯灌下。  
“我曾经发过誓，无论舅父做什么决定，我都会站在舅父这一边，不离不弃。现在我遵从我的誓言，为他送上我的祝福，对眼前的一切装作不以为然，但是我心里难过。”  
“呵，朕还是头一回听你说这么多话。”天子侧过身，让我靠在他的肩头，“难过就哭吧，哭出来会好一些。”  
我闭上眼。苏葭两手拈着新娘服的下摆，顶着红盖头，迫不及待地从苏府大门内奔出来；二舅牵着苏葭的手，二人的背影渐渐消失；卫伉举着两只小拳头，开心地朝我微笑。这些情景齐齐涌至心头，令我无法呼吸。  
“我哭不出来。”再睁开眼，我茫然地望着跳动的烛光。  
他想了一下：“从前音乐考兑上你唱过的那首《子衿》，还记得吗？”  
我点点头。  
他单手轻点石桌打拍，为我起徵调，我接着调，哼了几句便停下来。  
“忘词了？”他在我耳边笑。  
“没有，只是突然不想唱了。”我瞪着他，不服气地说。模糊的光晕突然间就在我眼中泛滥开来，如开闸之水，一发不可收拾。  
天子回望进我的眼中，片刻的停顿之后，忽然叹道：“你真的很像他。”  
“您并不是第一个说我像二舅的。”我皱眉抱怨。  
“哦？”他挑了眉问我，“仲卿是否和你提过，朕与他是如何相识的？”  
“不是平阳府么？”我疑惑。  
他忍俊不禁，摇头道：“我第一次见到你舅父，并不是在平阳府。”  
开口时，他并没有使用‘朕’这个自称。  
“我登基的前一年，父皇病重，整日里呆在甘泉行宫避暑，我这个做太子的经常陪在他身边。那年，平阳侯曹时的身体还没那么糟糕，曹襄尚在襁褓中，平阳皇姊一家坐着马车来甘泉宫看望疗养中的父皇。”  
“我记得他们到达甘泉宫的那个早晨，山里，林子里，到处都是雾蒙蒙的。平阳府的马车就从那片竹林里，这么慢慢地朝着我驶来。”天子望着庭院里婆娑的树影，比划了一个由远及近的手势。  
“那时的仲卿，大概同你差不多的年纪。他穿着车夫的粗布衣服，束着总角，很普通，很渺小，甚至不起眼。然而当他抬起头的那一刻，周围的一切景物都黯然失色。”  
天子伸出拇指敷上我的眼睑，拭去我眼角的水光。他的指尖好似飞鸟的羽翼，轻轻落在我的睫毛上。  
“他的瞳眸似甘泉水，他的眼神如岩下电，我从来没有见过这样清澈美丽的一双眼睛，犹如天上的星子一般璀璨夺目。我望着他，就像望见宫墙上挂着的一幅道家仙画，连那身仆人的衣服也被他整个人映衬得华贵起来。”  
我闭上眼，由着他的指腹在我的眼眉间摩挲，随着他的言语回忆着甘泉行宫的景致，回忆着同我一般扎着总角的年轻的二舅。  
说起来，如今的二舅与天子并肩而立时，二人个头差不多高呢，若不是天子经常佩戴那顶通天纱冠，我会觉得二舅比天子还略高出一寸。  
天子继续沉浸在回忆里。  
“很快我又见到了仲卿。那天我只带了一名贴身侍卫偷溜出宫去打猎，半路被山里的黑熊逼得节节后退，狼狈不堪。眼看我们就要成为黑熊腹中晚餐，仲卿仿佛神兵天降，骑在马背上疾驰而至，匕首在黑熊颈侧这么一划。”他伸出左手，反手在虚空中画了一道，令我惊讶的是，平日里倨傲之人此时竟然现出一丝腼腆之色，“我问他是怎么做到的，他告诉我他小时候在北境牧羊，虎狼之险乃家常便饭。”  
二舅曾经同我说过不少北境的趣事，然而甘泉宫这一段我的确从未听他提起。不过我临去甘泉宫之前，他千叮咛万嘱咐我山中行走要紧跟大部队，原来事出有因。  
“我登基后，北军和东西禁军的虎符全攥在皇祖母手中，她阻止我变革，不许我北上，我决心建立一只自己的军队，而当时，我心中早就有了领军的人选。”他收回手指，重新望进我的眼中，“一双清澈的眼眸，一身高超的御术，和一颗勇敢的心灵，这三样，每一样都令我深深沉醉，无法自拔。”  
“所以，期门军的虎符是一只熊？”我想起被我当成铜镇压在枕席旁一年之久的那半片虎符，不禁莞尔。  
“不错。”他点头，“我去平阳府，就是同皇姊商量用人之事。不过那时候我发现，平阳皇姊看仲卿的眼神，和我看仲卿的眼神，是一样的。”  
我朝他送上一个“其实早就被我发现了”的眼神。  
“我们是姐弟，心灵相通，同时看上同一个人，讽刺，却很现实。”他望着我，发出一声自嘲的笑。  
“平阳长公主与二舅同日成婚，是您故意安排的吧？”我破涕为笑。  
“真是鬼灵精，这些事瞒不过你。”成功挖掉皇姊墙角的帝王面带得意之色。  
***

我不知道我到底喝了多少杯，也不知道我什么时候醉到不省人事的，我只记得我被很多乱七八糟的梦缠绕着。  
梦里，有人替我脱下靴子，抱着我平躺在榻上，解开我的腰带。  
男人的气息压下来，撬开我的唇，霸道地在我的唇齿间徘徊。他浑身散发出我所熟悉的香气，宫中的苏合香与杏花酒的酒液香混杂在一起，令我昏昏沉沉。  
他的一只手伸进我的衣襟中，在我前胸敏感的两点间不断游走，另一只手滑至我身下，掀开中衣下摆，探进我的腿间摩挲。我犹豫着想要躲开，但是他的手始终很温柔很舒服，轻轻划过身下各处皮肤，布着茧的粗糙掌面逡巡于我的双腿间，撩拨着我的前端，阵阵酥麻之感如狂风骤雨般将我席卷。我紧紧抓住他的肩，仿佛溺水之人抓住一片浮木，或是汪洋之中忽现一轮孤岛。  
“不是你喜欢的人，不可以碰这里。”二舅曾嘱咐我。  
但是，如果碰我的人，是二舅呢？  
“舅父。”我轻轻地呼唤，本能地挺起下身，配合着在我身上四处游走的双手。被人吻着的感觉，带给我被重视，被依赖，被需要的满足感，亲密无间、唇齿相依的距离，填满的是空虚，慰藉的是寂寞。  
男人的动作停顿住，唇齿间的缠綿与手指的热度同时撤离。  
“对不起。”他覆在我身上轻声说。  
“不，舅父，还要。”我迎上去，盲目地搜寻早已离去的热源。  
男人重新从背后贴上来，按住我伸在空中胡乱挥舞的手脚，将我箍在怀中。  
“别动，就让朕这么抱着你。”他在我耳边轻柔而坚定地命令道。


	36. 自由

清晨鸟鸣声阵阵，我在一张陌生的榻上醒来，头痛欲裂。昨夜的温暖已离去，身上散乱地套着昨天迎亲的那件红色丝绸中衣，榻边垂手而立服侍洗漱的，我依稀记得是昨晚斟酒的那个内侍。  
起身的时候，我尴尬地发现自己在榻上留下了一些地图痕迹。已经好多年没画过地图，之前我还嘲笑过曹襄，这要是被他知道了免不了好一顿笑话，昨晚实在喝太多，下回不能再喝这么多酒。  
被内侍逼着去天子寝殿后院的浴池里胡乱搓洗一通，钻出水面时，十月的天气已经颇有些寒意。我将醒酒汤一饮而尽，扯下浴巾，迅速套上递到手边的胡服。射御课可不会因为学生醉酒便改期，只不过今日我迟到得的确有些久。  
“霍侍中，头发还湿着呢。”  
“来不及了，发带给我，我自己盘。”反正无论内侍如何精细梳理，双髻不一会儿就会在颠簸奔跑中散掉。  
“那早膳呢？”  
“带着路上吃。”我随手抄起桌上两枚喷香的肉饼揣进怀中，一溜烟地逃离现场，不忘回头留给一手举着浴巾一手举着齿梳跟在我后头的内侍一个笑脸。

未央宫解除戒严，所有课程重新开放。与半年前不同的是，没有了李敢的靶场如今格外清静，再也没人阴阳怪气地叫我“霍美人”。不过，依旧少不了一个围着我聒噪的家伙——总像条小尾巴一样凑过来的好奇宝宝苏武。  
“表哥这里怎么红了？”甫一见面，他的手指迅速摁上我一边锁骨。  
“在院子里待久了，蚊虫咬的。”我挥开他，伸手覆上脖颈，什么也没摸着，“看你昨晚醉得挺厉害的，今天到得够早嘛？”  
“不过比你先到片刻。”苏武边说边打了个哈欠，“我们不算晚，某人到现在还没影儿呢。”  
“谁啊？”  
“喏，”他抬手指了不远处，“刚说着人就来了。”  
日上三竿，平阳侯曹襄揉着惺忪的睡眼，牵着他新购进的黑鬃白马姗姗来迟。昨晚平阳长公主同汝阴侯夏侯颇大婚，他这个小侯爷少不了得应酬一番。话说这家伙胡巫之乱的时候恰巧蹲在家里关禁闭，倒是因此逃过被张汤带兵入府查个鸡飞狗跳的命运。  
苏武的大惊小怪，我已习以为常；可是曹襄见了我亦轻轻皱眉，到底昨晚在哪里被什么虫子咬过。  
“霍公子，你过来一下。”李太师搁下手里的箭桶，拽了我的领口往上提，无奈胡服领口太低，他见遮不住红痕，低头望望四周，抓起一把射箭用的石灰粉抹在我脖颈一侧。  
“不错，这样就看不出来啦。”李椒拍手，显然对自己机智下的杰作颇为满意。  
***

与建章宫巍峨前殿比邻而居的天梁宫，背靠秋日里满山遍野的红叶，矗立在夕阳下熠熠生辉。守卫例行核对印扣后，领我行至正殿。  
大姨夫的声音从殿内传来：“代相韩安国昨日从马车上跌落，摔断了腿，臣等刚从韩府慰问归来，见到韩代相本人，确实伤得不轻。”  
“陛下，霍侍中到了。”入得门内，一群人正围在沙盘前全神贯注地议事。  
“韩长孺这个没用的东西，叫他做丞相，他推脱来搪塞去；现在倒好，使这种法子躲朕，明明知道朕这里缺将。”天子随手从沙盘上取了一只石马，不耐烦地翻看，“一个瘸子能做什么？真要朕派他去守雁门吗？”  
“陛下，田丞相虽已薨逝，俗话说‘百足之虫死而不僵’，各郡国势力依旧根繁叶茂，虎视眈眈。韩代相本是田丞相一手提拔上来的人，加上如今年事已高，选择明哲保身也在情理之中。”大姨夫为韩安国辩解。  
不过对于正在气头上的人来说，借口显然不如沉默。天子哼嗤一声，将手中石马重重摁回沙盘，溅起一阵烟尘。  
“当年出言‘死灰独不复燃乎’的韩长孺，如今居然也将‘怯怯然明哲保身’这一套官场名堂学了去！”他声音骤然提高八度，“我大汉除了韩长孺，就没有其他将才了吗？”  
大姨夫挠了挠脑袋周围的卷发，拱手回复道：“外朝武官中除韩代相之外，另有东宫卫尉程不识，材官将军李息这两位，三年来均有做边郡太守的履历，请陛下考虑。”  
“程不识？他一直是东宫的人，再说他回京不到一年便被朕夺去虎符，只怕此时有所不服，军心不稳。王恢马邑失期，一同出兵代郡的李息也脱不了责任。”天子逐个儿数着外朝武官，沉思片刻，转向大姨夫，半慰问半担忧道，“就连子叔你，朕也时刻担心你的肩伤。”  
大姨夫抡起臂膀在空中挥了两下，呵呵笑着回答：“都大半年了，臣的肩伤早已痊愈，出战绝对没问题。”又低声催促公孙敖：“陛下正在用人之际，你们那里有没有推荐的骑兵将领人选，尽快报上来。”  
公孙敖面露难色：“在臣看来，苏建、荀彘和赵信三位校尉均是骑射功夫上佳的可用之才，但是苏建一直任步兵校尉，荀彘和赵信是新人，缺乏对敌经验，这三人能否胜任将军之位，还要看陛下的决定。”

“陛下，臣斗胆上奏，臣这里也有一个人选，想推荐给陛下。”眼看众人游移不定，我决定为君分忧。  
“嗯？你？”天子的目光终于落到角落里的我身上，顿时乐得前仰后合，“去病，你这是刚打泥地里滚过一遍吗？一身的灰，小脏猪似的。”   
“臣刚结束射御课就匆匆赶过来了。”我皱眉，李太师那一把石灰已经让我被嘲笑了一整天。  
“嗯嗯，”天子收起笑意，清了清嗓子，“说吧，你替朕看中的人是谁？”  
“太师李椒。”我无视周围惊讶的眼神，颇有自信地娓娓道来，“李太师是臣的射御老师，马邑之战期间曾担任代卫尉，对骑射功夫颇有造诣，箭术堪比前任韩太师。臣觉得他有勇有谋，遂斗胆推荐一下。”  
话音刚落，众人面面相觑。  
“此人做事勤垦，身先士卒，待兵如子，他现在应该还留在靶场清点箭矢。”怕他们不了解李椒，我添油加醋，多夸了几句。  
“外甥还真是不计前嫌降人才哪。”终于有人打破尴尬的沉默。  
我清楚他所指即为之前李敢欺负我的事儿，遂恭敬回答：“臣知道陛下需要将领，臣不会因为己之恩怨而否定一个人的能力。”  
“好吧。”天子展颜莞尔，吩咐身边侍卫，“去召李椒。”  
“诺。”  
侍卫转身离去。公孙敖拉上幕帘，凑到我身边悄悄叹气：“霍贤侄有所不知，按照大汉军律，出战将领无法越级提拔，李椒现在只是郎官，这个级别最多升为校尉或者地方郡守。”  
“原来如此。”我在心中消化公孙敖提供的信息。大舅逝世后，一直没听他们讨论过推举将领的问题，直到韩代相负伤。今日在众人面前闹了笑话，看来以后要好好阅读军规。  
***

“去病，到朕这里来。”宣布散会后，天子朝我招手近前。抬手抹去我颈间的石灰时，他怔愣了一下，面上浮现出尴尬的笑容，“下次不用急着过来，先去换身衣裳。”  
“陛下，臣有一事相求。”刚才不懂规矩，随便插嘴重要军务，这次我得小心一点。  
“什么事？”天子接过宦者递上的绢帛，蘸了水，替我擦去满脸灰尘。  
“臣想回卫府去住。”我说。  
举着丝绢的手顿住，天子笑道：“这未央宫不是住得好好的，怎么突然间想要搬出去？”  
“快要开战了，我想回家陪舅父，我很想他。”我发誓这句里每一个字都是真话。  
“外甥不是不愿意和伉儿一起住吗？”  
“血浓于水，毕竟他是我的亲表弟。”既然是回卫府，有二舅在，跟卫伉住一起应该也没什么。  
身旁之人面露愠色。  
盯着我长久的沉默之后，他叹了口气，将我轻轻圈进怀中。  
温暖而坚实的臂膀环绕着我，令我产生了一种错觉：其实不管我做什么，陛下都会选择原谅我，顺着我。可是我怎么好意思告诉陛下，突然间想到要逃离，是因为我喝醉在他的榻上，还弄脏了床褥？  
实在是糗到家了！  
“也好，回去跟伉儿培养培养感情。”温柔地低头吻着我额间的碎发，他在我耳边轻道，“朕也觉得你在宫里呆得太久，难免闷得慌。如今风波已过，来自东宫的威胁也已解除，从今天起，朕准你自由出入未央宫。”  
“谢陛下。”天子如此大方，我猜他一定还有下文。  
“这里还有个任务交给你。”他抬头望了一眼趴在书案前笔走龙蛇的公孙敖，“仲卿不上朝的这段时间，你每晚放学后过来天梁宫，老敖这儿的军报，你抄下来带回卫府交给仲卿，也省得建章宫的人来回跑。”  
公孙敖闻言搁笔皱眉，抱拳劝道：“陛下，这关系到我军机密，臣担心……”  
“一个小孩子，怕什么。”天子笑着对着大姨夫和公孙敖做了一个禁声的手势，“只要你俩不走漏风声，别人不会盯上他，比你那些个信使还安全可靠。”

“陛下这么重视霍贤侄，太仆大人你说，他像不像是在养儿子？”天子离开后，公孙敖拍着我的肩膀问大姨夫。  
“公孙将军有所不知，陛下有意将卫长公主许配给去病，这是在培养未来女婿呢。”甘泉宫野炊那晚在场的大姨夫，想起被小姨挡下的那对娃娃亲，纠正公孙敖。  
公孙敖嘿嘿一笑，语气颇为笃定：“末将敢同太仆大人打赌，陛下很快就要有皇子了。”  
“但愿吧。”大姨夫望着我，叹气道。  
***

揣着竹简，牵着火云，踩着满地的鞭炮皮儿，我再次踏进卫府的门槛，迎面家仆正挥汗如雨地打扫庭院。二衿娘苏葭仗着自己手艺好，爽利地辞退掉大舅请给大衿娘的厨子和园丁，只留下苏伯母请来的奶妈照顾卫伉。  
大红的喜绸缎带依然挂在房梁上摇摆，厅内的气氛却说不出的诡异。二舅应是刚沐浴过，浴巾裹着湿发，坐在饭桌前。苏葭跪坐于他对面的席上，依旧穿着昨天的婚服，新娘妆未卸，釉彩有些花，胭脂散落，衬得她面色晦暗如土。  
秋风拂过，红帘飘动，二人隔桌，却相顾无言。犹记他们那年卫府初见，未有只言片语，顾盼之间脉脉含情，却是另一番风景。  
“不知道外甥要来，没做他的饭。”听到我的脚步声，苏葭抬头，瞟了脏兮兮的我一眼。  
“也没有给他换洗的衣服。”她补充道。  
“去病，你吃这份吧，我没动过筷箸。”二舅指着他自己面前的碗，“厨房里还有宴席剩下的粥汤，我吃那些就行。”  
“不用麻烦舅父，宫里的膳食我早腻了，随便对付点就好。”我将站起身的二舅摁回席上，捂着咕咕叫的肚子一路小跑进厨房。今日总共只下肚那两个肉饼，早已前胸贴后背，我其实很企盼能在厨房里找到很多剩鸡腿、剩腊肉什么的。  
“小公子回来啦？”卫伉的奶妈恰巧在厨房里干活，见我四处翻吃的，递给我一盘糕点，“剩菜凉，等我帮你热一热，搭碗热汤面，很快就好。”  
“谢谢你。”我看着奶妈忙碌的身影，又望望门外坐在桌前赌气的苏葭，还是没忍住好奇心提问，“衿娘这是怎么了？昨天进门时还高兴着呢？”  
昨天去苏府接人的时候，我这个喊门的外甥还没碰着苏府的铜把手，新娘子就自己开门跑出来，开开心心地奔上了花轿。  
“哎呀，说了你也不懂，”奶妈悄声道，“昨晚将军与夫人分房睡的。闹洞房时将军不知说了些什么惹恼夫人的话，夫人一气之下搬去客房将就了一晚上，夜里没睡好，闹脾气呢。”  
回头望见依然在赌气的苏葭，和那头已经开动筷箸，埋头苦吃的二舅，我从来不知道二衿娘脾气那么大呢，祝辞不是说“郎才女貌，天作之合”么。


	37. 承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而立之年，哈哈哈我果然是插刀教教主

天色渐暗，卫伉的啼哭声伴着灯火一同升起。我独自在庭院里踮蹴鞠，等待家仆打来热腾腾的洗澡水。在家里热浴，比起在水温偏冷的空旷的大池子里泡着，显然更加舒适惬意。  
换上亵衣坐到案前，铜镜中映出那张从小到大再熟悉不过的面容，被蒸腾的热气熏得微红。我伸出手指，轻覆上自己的眼睛。  
其实每每被人评论像二舅，我的心中都会升起小小的窃喜。不得不承认，我的眼睛，的确是我作为卫家人的直接证据——不仅像二舅，也像小姨，甚至开始有点卫长和敬声的影子。血缘，果然是天下最亲的距离，无论发生什么，命中注定我们必将紧紧相连，永远无法分割。  
锁骨处确实留有一块浅紫色的痕迹，可能自己最近不小心磕碰到哪里。  
将铜镜反扣于书案，取过不久前才重见天日的《公羊传》，我就着烛光翻看。贤士公孙弘因为自学公羊学成才，被天子任命为太傅，替下被发配去西蜀置郡的司马太傅。  
外界口口相传，司马相如由于替陈皇后撰写《长门赋》求情而遭到朝廷猜忌。司马相如遭贬离京确实不假，然而，以其近期阿谀奉承的文笔风格，这种把自己往天子虎口里送的怨妇赋，绝无可能出自其本人手笔，倒像是其夫人卓文君的泼辣风格。

忽听得门外一阵混乱。  
“军报军报，一天到晚都是军报！”二衿娘的怒斥声从对面厢房传来，“婚后第一天，同我说过的话统共不过十句！”  
隔壁卫伉显然也被惊醒，婴儿夜啼声在这静寂的夜里格外响亮。  
“你为什么不说话，不辩解？”苏葭哭道，“我等了你四年，才等到你八抬大轿把我娶回家的这一天，你就这么对我？试问一个女人能等得起几个四年？”  
厢房的门吱呀一声开了，二舅抱着枕头和被褥，腋下夹着我捎回来的竹简走出来。  
“昨晚多有委屈夫人，今晚轮到我睡客房罢。”他边走边回头道。  
苏葭穿着裹胸亵衣，赤着脚追出门，可是晚了一步，二舅已经麻利地钻进了我的房间。  
“去吧去吧，去和你外甥睡吧！我看你干脆也别待在家里假模假式地休什么婚假，明日就回你的朝廷里报道去！”  
砰地一声，对面厢房的门被重重合上。隔壁卫伉的哭声一浪高过一浪，奶娘无奈地哄着。  
“在你这里借住一宿，打扰你了。”二舅将被褥搁在小舅许久未用过的榻上，激起一阵灰尘。  
“不，是我打扰你们。”这本来是二舅的府邸，我才是客人。再说，二舅突然闯进我的房间，意外之余，我心里也萌生了些小小的激动。  
“你这儿有多余的烛火吗？”  
“有的。”我熟练地摸出小舅的烛灯掌起，端来竹简笔墨。

一切终于归于安静，我越过手中书简，用余光默默描绘对面聚精会神的二舅。新婚燕尔的他，似乎依旧被忧愁笼罩着。  
对面伏案之人突然抬起头。目光不经意间就这么对上，我尴尬地偏过头躲开。  
二舅唇角弯起一个好看的弧度。  
“举荐人才是好事，去病若是再遇到中意之人，可以先同你大姨夫，或者公孙敖说，让他们给你把关。陛下手底下几百号官员，需要承接的人情关系很多，越级举荐会带给他决策压力。”他指着竹简末尾处李椒的名字，“比如你今日举荐的这位，官职虽低，但是背景复杂。陛下既然决定召见他，他必然会在推脱自谦的同时推荐他的父亲，也就是李广将军。”  
“李广？”唉，这回糗大了，我只是想推荐李椒，并无意推荐李广呀。  
“对，这就是问题所在。子叔的父亲公孙昆邪，对李广将军的领军风格十分不赞同。”他往前翻至大姨夫提到程不识和李息的那段记录，“你看这里，子叔在举荐外朝武将时，并未向陛下提到李广将军。”  
我点头表示理解，大姨夫对李广的评价确实不怎么样。  
“另外，孝景皇帝也一直忌惮这位做事冲动不计后果的老将。我想，不出意外，陛下一定会帮子叔避开同李广打配合战的可能性。”  
“什么是配合战？”我好奇。  
“你这里有纸吗？”他问。  
“有。”我打开书箱，取出一卷羊皮色的东西。  
宫里进来流行这种黄底浆纸，是用麻草打成浆，加入帛丝制成，比绢帛更加柔韧细腻，比竹简轻许多倍，轻便易携，在长安贵族之中风靡一时，只是价格不菲，我本有计划囤一批送给二舅做礼物。  
二舅摊开来，刷刷落笔，一张中原地图跃然纸上。他指着黄河以南地域道：“这里是中原汉地，即汉中，整片土地直属我大汉朝廷。”又在汉中东界落笔，画了一个“工”字：“这里就是函谷关。关外东北面即为代、燕封国，关外东南分布着赵、齐、梁、吴等大小诸侯国。”  
说完东面，他回笔至北境，从云中郡往西画出一条直线：“这是秦长城。秦长城以南，陇西郡和北地郡以北这块扇形的地域，便是河朔草原，又称为汉中之北屏障，从孝高皇帝起便是汉匈两国必争之地，如今被匈奴白羊、楼烦两王占着。”  
我一边磨墨，一边看着他迅速绘制出剩下的北境草图，并在北界上依次画下四个圈。  
“云中、雁门、代、上谷，这四郡被称为汉中的‘咽喉四郡’。云中郡在最西面，北临阴山，介于右贤王和白羊、楼烦两王之间。雁门和代郡是河东平原的北麓屏障，经常受到洗劫。上谷郡北临燕山，左贤王部刚侵袭了上谷，我们的马匹有十分之一的损耗。”  
“这里便是白登山。”二舅对可用“惨烈”两字来形容的孝高皇帝白登之战并未过多言语，只是在上谷郡的西北面留下一个叉。  
我不禁乍舌，完全凭着记忆，二舅已经画出了这一整幅汉匈地图。  
“这次出战，主要是探路匈奴单于和左右两贤王的兵力分布虚实。战略目标没有其他，就是分兵四路往北走，到达目的地后回师。”  
“子叔原定出云中向北探路阴山古道，这条应该不会变动；公孙敖原定出雁门，我出代郡，大哥出上谷，四路军各自为援，左右配合。如今大哥不在了——”  
他说到这里停住，眉间紧锁。  
我心中一顿，捧起他紧紧攥住的左手。他的手很凉，我小心地揣到怀中，希望能够借体温捂热对方。  
二舅松了口气，继续道：“不出意外，李广将军应该能顺利接替受伤的韩安国将军。可惜李将军从前做上谷太守时，曾违背孝景皇帝命令，数次出关与匈奴激战，陛下应该不会给他重蹈覆辙的机会。所以李将军只有一个选择，就是同我交换，他出代郡，我出上谷。这样，公孙将军在雁门的布防也不用面临任何人员变动。”  
他侧过头望着我，微笑的眼眸中满是期冀：“而我，也可以继承大哥未完成的遗志。”  
我眨了眨眼睛，表示依旧还在回味这番分兵急转弯：“舅父真厉害，我完全被您绕进去了。”  
“呵，以后你听得多了，自然也会熟知这些事务，”二舅笑道，“况且我说的也不一定正确。这几天你且听听他们的讨论，看是否同我预料的结果相符。”

“舅父，您明天真不去上朝吗？”熄灯后，我靠在床柱上悄声问。  
对面榻上传来一声轻笑：“陛下放我婚假，我为什么要回去呢？”  
“可是陛下他很想您，您不在的这段时间，他一直心情不佳，郁郁寡欢。”   
黑暗中的人轻叹：“去病，你可知王太后为何同意交出虎符？”  
“不知道。”我摇头。  
“因为陛下答应她一定会生出皇子。”对面的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛随时会消失在虚空里，“陛下已经二十有七，膝下无子，此时北上，诸侯王难免蠢蠢欲动。我想，如果我不在陛下眼前晃悠，他应该会把注意力转移回姊姊和后宫嫔妃的身上吧。”  
“可是，您真的只是为了皇子的事儿躲着陛下吗？”将心比心，我知道二舅深爱着天子，绝不会因为王太后催皇孙这个简单的原因，就突然放弃二人多年的感情。  
对面沉寂良久，就在我以为他已经睡着时，对方再次开口。  
“以前，我有一种错觉，只要我一直为陛下尽心尽力，陛下就能一直高枕无忧。大哥出事让我意识到，我也许并不能够做陛下永久的依靠，万一我无法从战场上回来，陛下必须学会自己独当一面。”  
“舅父，别说不吉利的话，您一定要回来，”我咬紧牙关低语，是对他说，也是对自己说，“您一定得回来，您一定能回来。”  
“嗯，我一定会回来的。”对面的人向我保证，语气轻柔，但语调坚定。  
***

在繁花盛开的时节飘起漫天雪花，俗称“倒春寒”。长安城内白雪皑皑，李太师远赴代郡，射御课无人代理，遂改成蹴鞠课，我同曹襄他们尽兴地跑了几局，直到满头大汗，气喘吁吁。  
换上深衣走过小半个长安城，内心的火热随着雪地的严寒渐渐冷却下来。到达宣室殿时，前殿朝会尚未完结，掀开偏殿的门帘，已经有人占据着一张书案，正在竹简上写写画画。  
东方朔抬头，见我从怀里掏出沓浆纸摊开，一个箭步蹿起来，夺过去拿在手中翻看，口中发出“好纸，好纸”地赞叹。  
“贤侄有多余的么，能送臣一些么？”他恋恋不舍地将绘着山川地图的浆纸还给我。  
“你的薪水比我高，为何我购得，你要人送？”我奚落他。  
“臣的薪水要供宅子，养马，还要管饱肚子。”东方朔摇头抱怨，“等贤侄到了而立之年，就知道生活的苦衷喽！”  
早先我就听说东方朔终于攒够了钱，在长安城根下置了宅邸，免去每日路途奔波之苦，又见他每日里勤恳工作，只为赡养家中美娇娘，实在辛苦，遂笑道：“我那里确实有多余的浆纸，你有空去卫府找我拿。”

手边暖炉中的炭火劈啪作响，我裹着短袄，跪坐在宣室偏殿内，捧着二舅留给我的那份地图，怔怔地盯着上谷郡的方向发呆。   
距四路将军各怀心事离开京城的那天已经有一些时日，这段时间里发生了一些意料之外的事情。  
原定出兵计划确实如二舅所料，大姨夫出云中去往阴山西麓探白羊王后路，公孙敖出雁门，李广出代郡，分别越过阴山东麓和中麓向北探军臣单于前锋，二舅出上谷经燕阴谷口向北探左贤王兵力分布。  
然而，事情并未完全顺着二舅预测的方向发展。只能说人算不如天算，不管是天子还是二舅，他们都忽略了一点，那就是李广本人的意愿。  
“臣之前同韩代相、公孙太仆打过配合，且臣十几年来一直为大汉镇守边关，对战匈奴经验丰富，因而臣愿意领兵出雁门，恳请陛下予以考虑！”战前祭祀典礼进行中，拜将的时候，李广将军如是说。  
当李广从公孙敖手里接过那半片熊符时，我仿佛能看见公孙敖额头暴起的青筋，用“怒发上冲冠”来形容此时的公孙将军毫不为过。  
出雁门的兵马主力，乃公孙敖花了几年心血一手栽培出来的骁骑营精兵，配备的马匹为大汉最优良的马种。李广不按牌理出牌，在天子与祭司面前请愿，当着众将士的面索要雁门兵权，公孙敖若是不给，那就是对天不敬。所以最终出兵的顺序，中左路李广率骁骑营出雁门郡，韩安国守雁门；中右路公孙敖领代郡骑兵，李椒升为代郡太守；东西两路不变。  
大姨夫平日里最见不得临时变卦的事儿，气得脸色发白，当场欲同李广动手，被二舅拦了下来。李椒并未料到老父亲会在拜将时整出幺蛾子，祭祀结束的时候找到公孙敖好一通赔礼道歉。不过我想李椒也一定很伤心，父亲情愿要韩代相做后勤，也不要与他这个儿子合作。  
大汉对匈的第一次主动出击，亦是我参加的第一次战前祭祀，谁料到居然以此番混乱的局面收场。负责占卜吉日的太史令司马谈对此感到颇为不安，连连向陛下叩首请罪。

昨日清晨，北境的战事终于稍微有了一些眉目。云中的军报率先传回，大姨夫，也就是轻车将军公孙贺顺利进军阴山古道，全军一路畅通无阻。  
“荀爱卿，子叔可在信上写明斩获数？可否益封？”总算得着一份结果，天子舒了口气。  
荀彘瞥了眼坐在一边抄军报的我，拱手道：“回陛下，太仆大人并未言明人头斩获，不过据返回的信使说，他们沿路遭遇的均是些零星的部落和匈奴斥候，共计不到二百人，无人漏网。太仆大人说，此次西路军行动目的既已达到，还请陛下不予封赏，以求保密。”  
天子点头：“也行，传令给云中太守，等子叔兜完一圈，让他赶紧回来。封赏之事，朕再等等其他三路的消息。”


	38. 企图

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找你小姨生刘据！

门帘微动。我抬头望，不知何时东方朔已经抱着竹简起身走到门口，掀了帘子回头，留给我一个意味深长的笑。  
“又在思念你舅父哪？”一双有力的手臂从背后圈了过来。刚下朝的天子悄没声儿地绕到我身后，将我紧紧箍在他的怀中。  
“二舅那里还是没有消息么，他现在应该已经越过燕阴峡谷，抵达燕山北麓了吧？”我放弃了挣扎，伸出手指顺着上谷往北的方向指去。  
“上谷那边，最近暂时没有新的军报。”天子道。他其实也格外关心二舅的动向。  
“臣只是担心，上谷郡的战马因为左贤王的偷袭，损失十之有二，二舅手里只有八千骑兵，其余为轻车，臣怕他遭遇左贤王主力，逃脱不易。”我说出心里的想法。  
“仲卿知道如何保全自己，朕选择无条件信任他，”身后人拿话鼓励我，“你也应该相信，你舅父会没事儿的。”  
“嗯，我相信舅父。”我确实应该给二舅多一点信任。  
通天冠在我眼前晃悠，天子低下头，把我像个团子似地揉进怀中，下颚抵在我的肩胛骨上，亲吻我额侧带着些微汗湿的发梢。  
自从二舅大婚那一夜后，这个寒冷的冬季里，二人独处时天子总是喜欢这么圈抱着我，吻我的脸颊各处，特别是眼睛。起初我有些抗拒，渐渐的我发现自己很喜欢被他裹进厚厚的大麾里，依偎着他高大温暖的身躯，听他讲北境战事的最新进展。  
二舅不在的这段时间，因为有了陛下这座坚实的后盾，我才不至于如之前马邑之战期间一般担惊受怕，坐立不安。  
“今晚还回卫府吗？”他问。  
“嗯，回去。”我回答。  
“朕听说卫府里头没人，不如战事期间留在宫里住吧？”他怂恿我。  
我张了口想反驳，因为卫府明明还住着俩名家仆。然而天子亦所言不虚，战前祭祀开始的第一天，二舅前脚刚走，二衿娘后脚麻利地收拾好包裹，携卫伉和奶妈跑回城南娘家去住，留我一个人在黑灯瞎火的卫府过夜。  
“外甥不想听一手军报么？信使经常是半夜里送达哦。”见我犹豫不定，他继续用言语诱惑我。  
“军报”二字一语戳中我的要害。我用希冀的眼神望了他，不由自主地点头。  
天子一双深邃的黑眸温柔地回望进我的眼底，我几乎沉醉在他的目光中。  
下颚被挑起，他拂开我额间的碎发，温热的吻如羽毛般轻轻落到我的眼睑上，迫使我闭上双眼。二舅曾在我眼前抱起四处爬行的小婴儿卫伉，爱怜地亲吻他软软的眉心和嫩嫩的脸蛋。我不得不承认我对卫伉这个亲表弟天生存在的嫉妒和敌意，所以这个时候，我便开心地幻想自己就是小伉儿，承受着来自父辈的爱意。  
直到熟悉的气息压下来。短髭刮蹭到鼻尖有些痒，呼吸间热度喷在我的脸颊上，轻柔而又霸道的吻毫无预警地落至我的唇间。  
我本能地偏过头去，避开了他。  
还是不要吻我的好。也许从前，我会欣然沉醉在吻这种亲密无间的举动中，因为好奇而主动地去回吻对方，可是不久前我对此开始感到害怕，因为即使是在梦里遇到这种浅尝辄止的吻，我也可以感受自己的身体发生着无法解释的微妙变化。而这种变化往往导致一种令我疯狂的尴尬结果：早晨起来，发现自己又弄脏了床褥。  
闷闷的笑声从身后人的胸腔传进我的耳鼓，可能他已经习惯了我的拒绝。  
“天色不早了，我们走吧。”他将我裹在麾里，打横抱起来，大跨步出了偏殿，扔进门外早已等待多时的御辇中，自己跟着爬进来。  
“起驾。”宦者唱。  
“等等，这不是回温室殿的路。”我望着两旁逐渐后退的景致，疑惑地问。  
他在我耳边轻笑：“朕可没说回温室殿。”  
“陛下要带臣去哪里？”  
“去漪兰殿，找你小姨。”  
***

“哥哥你知道吗，他们从椒房殿揪出来的胡巫中，居然有一个男巫，叫楚服。”卫长将手中的小雪球摁在阳石抱来的大雪球上，垒成个兔子的形状。她呵着一双冻得通红的手，一边比划一边向我介绍她的奇妙见闻。永巷直到陈皇后被下诏搬出掖庭殿才正式解禁，这段时间我一直跟随紧锣密鼓备战的几位将军学习推沙盘、辨地图，倒是有一阵子未见卫长和阳石他们。  
“长公主殿下，那个叫楚服的胡巫只是穿着男人的衣服，其实同您和我一样，是个女子。”侍女纠正道。

晚膳前，我被小姨提溜起来同卫长背靠背比个子。卫长的个头随她爹娘，近一年来拔苗似地窜，我同她之间的差距越来越小，小姨满意地点头。  
“娘，今晚哥哥睡我屋里好不好，我们好久没见，我攒了好多故事想讲给哥哥听。”晚膳时，卫长央求小姨。  
我嘴里塞满小姨亲手做的馕饼，正要摆手抗议，小姨已经帮我解了围。  
“卫长，你如今是大姑娘了，不能再任性，你和你表哥一人单睡一间。”小姨一口回绝女儿的请求。

夜色笼罩下的椒房殿，白雪覆盖住红瓦红墙，映出斑驳陆离的树影。  
我曾经眺望过她的辉煌，今晚透过窗棂同她隔街相望，她却是一片黑暗的沉寂，独留一座空的庙宇楼阁。我还记得她的主人陈皇后雍容的装扮，犹如一朵金色的牡丹，而小姨的朴素无华，始终像一棵田野里白色的苇草。我也记得陈皇后冰冷的手指划过我的下颚骨，声音中充满必胜的得意，可如今长安城外的长门宫，也许就是她的最佳归宿。  
近一年来，这未央宫内外，物是人非的岂止一座椒房殿。朝堂中面对汉匈纷争，主和派同主战派的口水战一直喧嚣尘上。我在宣室殿碰到主爵都尉汲黯的时候，他正在同太傅公孙弘抬杠。  
“陛下怎么允了卫青和公孙敖那两个小子做前将军。”汲黯揣着濮阳治水疏道的奏章抱怨，“他们什么经验都没有，如何能得到同李将军和太仆大人并肩出战的机会？”  
“汲大人，妄议天子乃是重罪。”公孙弘举起手头求请罢置西南夷的奏章，拍拍汲黯的肩膀，劝他闭嘴，“再说陛下的决策必然有陛下的道理，我们这些下位者不一定能参透其中的原委。”  
“老夫只是觉得可惜，陛下用人好像堆积柴火，后来者居上。中朝主父偃、张汤那两个家伙连升三级不说，现在就连你这一届猪倌，一年之内居然也升到左内史。”汲黯捋捋胡须，仿佛看不见公孙弘猪肝紫似的脸色，继续摇头叹道，“如今薛泽做了丞相，张欧做了御史大夫，这两位都是乖顺不爱声张的主，从此以后，大汉朝廷里再也没有人直言劝谏喽。”  
***

迷迷糊糊中，只听得不远处传来一声“砰乓”巨响，地面微颤。我揉着惺忪的睡眼推开门，卫长也从旁边的厢房里钻出来。月明星稀，庭院中，数名内侍提着水桶，踏着积雪从我俩面前经过，匆忙地穿梭于寝宫和水井之间。  
“刚才是地动吗？”我问她。  
京师几年前发生过一次小规模地动，那次我并没有醒，我只记得深更半夜，二舅一把将我从温暖的被窝里挖起来扛到院中，同大舅和大衿娘一起，全家在院子里露天打地铺，听着马儿焦急的嘶鸣声，惶惶地度过了那个难忘的夜晚。  
“不知道呢，声音好像是从娘亲房间里传来的。”卫长指向漪兰殿寝宫方向。  
“快去看看。”我同卫长一起向小姨的寝宫跑去。

进门迎面一股焦糊味儿，呛人的烟尘四散飘落，靠墙一樽半人多高的青铜鼎炉被掀翻在地，刚才的声音即来自鼎炉倒地发出的巨响。内侍们手忙脚乱地将桶里的水泼向鼎炉，一点点扑灭依旧劈啪燃烧的炭火。  
“朕千叮咛万嘱咐，打到目的地就赶紧回来，这一个个的都是饭桶，朕说的话都当耳边风吗？”天子束发未冠，只披件中衣靠坐在榻上，声色俱厉。他一只脚被侍女捧着举在空中，眉间神情伴着痛苦和焦急。  
一个身着轻甲的身影叩伏在不远处，身侧一封火漆匣子被摔得四分五裂。  
“陛下，臣对不起臣的战友们！”荀彘失声痛哭，“骁骑营的弟兄们都战死了，臣无法一个人独活，只有以死谢罪！”  
“快给朕拦住他！”  
内侍一拥而上，团团抱住将欲撞鼎自尽的荀都尉。  
“好个荀彘，朕还没准你死呢！”天子怒到声音扭曲，“活得不耐烦了吗？小心朕灭你三族！”  
“陛下请息怒，荀都尉也是太过伤心，一时想不开。”肩披薄衫的小姨自宫女手中接过冰块，敷上天子肿起的足底。  
“咝——”榻上之人一阵龇牙咧嘴。  
“陛下再忍忍，太医很快就到。”小姨用银铃般的声音安抚天子。  
“哥哥你看，这上面写的什么？”卫长弯腰，捡起一团被揉得皱巴巴的帛纸递给我。昏暗的灯火下，“雁门太守韩安国昧死奏拜”几枚字眼迅速映入眼帘，我心中顿时“咯噔”一声。  
卫尉韩安国这封军报由篆书草草写就，难以辨认，不过我还是读出个大概：雁门斥候急报，骁骑将军李广率领的中西路军通过阴山狭谷以后，继续向北进发，不料被军臣单于设伏包抄，一万精骑全军覆没。已经越过阴山东麓，正在回师途中的骑将军公孙敖接到斥候信报，率师西进增援李广军，与单于余部交战，大败，同仅剩的三千人退守代郡。  
一万七千骑兵和更多的战马，就这么送羊入虎口似地牺牲殆尽。令我不解的是，雁门的精骑是公孙敖一手栽培出来的，不仅有北地郡和陇西郡的健儿，还包括不少京师周边的公子哥儿，配备的均是最优良的战马和武器，平日里训练有素。这样一支精良的大汉骑兵，为何会轻易地中了军臣单于的埋伏？据我所知，统帅应该不断指派斥候出四周探查敌军动向才对？  
不禁忆起我见过的那些骑兵对阵演习。真正的战场上，那些战斗是否依旧是千人范围内的小打小闹，那些刀剑是否依旧是没开刃的铁片，那些鲜血是否依旧是红色的染料？  
“你俩快回去睡觉，这儿没有你们的事。”小姨发现了偷溜进来的我和卫长，皱眉命令道。  
***

淅沥沥的春雨笼罩京城。  
这几天，某人仗着那夜愤踢炭火鼎炉留下的“足恙”，一直未去上朝，白日里内外两朝集会全部挪至温室殿北议室举行。白天我透过窗子，望见一群群身着朝服，手执象牙笏的官员撑着伞来来去去，行色匆匆。偶尔几个生面孔停下来朝我这厢东张西望、窃窃私语，纷纷被小黄门麻利地打发走。  
“哈啾！”我打了个喷嚏，往被笼里拱了拱。身边趴着的小犬打了几声呼噜，无聊地摇动着尾巴。天子送给我的小犬被我命名为“玄狼”，纯黑色的毛发覆盖全身，两只尖尖的耳朵竖立，同我一样喜欢吃鸡腿和腊肉，不过它最喜欢的零食还是大姨夫烤肉时专门留给他的生鹿肉。这一年来，玄狼陪着我度过了许多寂寞的时光，跟据狗监杨得意的预测，这家伙长大后会更接近狼的相貌和习性，只是暂时还保持着那副毛茸茸的狗崽子模样，眨着无辜的大眼睛，骗骗内侍宫女喂它好吃好喝。  
“陛下驾到。”门吱呀一声被推开，天子踩着雨靴跨进来，宦者收起油布伞搁在房檐下，轻轻合上红漆木门。  
玄狼抬头朝来人瞟了一眼，张嘴打着哈欠，露出四颗尖尖的虎牙。  
“看来还是没有好转。”覆上我额间的手停留了一会儿，天子转身嘱咐，“春陀，宣太医令再来一趟，这样烧下去，人要烧坏了。”  
“我没事的，不用麻烦太医。”打小我春季里就容易发烧，这么一路烧过来，已经成了习惯。不过这回因为赤脚在雪地里跑，不仅是我，卫长也不幸地染上了风寒。  
“卫长表妹可好些了？”我问。  
宦者拱手回道：“卫长公主昨日高温已退，精神大有好转。”  
“病成这样还有闲工夫关心别人？把药先喝了。”天子端起书案上尚飘着一丝热气的汤药，递到愁眉苦脸的我手中。  
“去病要赶紧好起来，”盯着我皱眉灌下一整碗，天子满意地轻笑，“仲卿打了胜仗，马上就要班师回朝，他临走前将你托给朕照看，等他回来，朕得还他一个完整的外甥。”


	39. 爱慕 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏葭：老公又被皇帝拐上床了怎么办在线急求

二元六年五月壬子，今上登基十二载，本朝终于诞生了第一位以军功封侯之人——我二舅。  
关内侯元年头一天，我蹲在卫府门槛外，嘴里衔根狗尾巴草嚼着，静看长安东街车水马龙，人来人往。  
“在等卫将军哪，”东方朔捧着一壶酒从街对面的府邸踱出来，晃到我身边，“干嘛不留在宫里等？”  
我没理他，只是朝旁边挪了挪，腾出个空。东方朔一屁股坐在门坎边，就着酒壶猛灌几口。  
对街不远处隐隐可见那栋新置的“东方府”，深宅小院，朱漆大门，门楣之上一块金色匾额高挂。我第一次路过他府邸时，见到牌匾下署名“张曼倩”，料定是哪位隶书新秀题字，没想到张姓原来乃东方朔的本家姓，令我着实乐了一会儿。

很快我的视野里出现一个人。他穿着他离开时身着的那套玄甲，挎着他的羊头精铁剑，骑在枣红马背上，由数名军士簇拥着，气宇轩昂，英姿飒爽，由远及近地向我走来。  
“二舅！”我欣喜地站起来。  
笑容定格在脸上。  
府门大开，卫夫人苏葭从我身边步履轻盈地跑过，初夏的微风吹起她飘逸的襦裙和发尾的青丝。  
“夫君你终于回来了，妾身好想你！”她开心地奔向骑着骏马的战士。  
二舅一把将苏葭拉上马背，她小鸟依人一般投进夫君的怀中，引得兵士一阵“关内侯夫人”的起哄。  
“恭喜二哥，咱家终于出了一员侯爵，大哥在天之灵可以瞑目了！”小舅举着那枚刻有“关内侯印”的龟纽铜扣对光端详，眼眉间是止不住的欣喜和羡慕的崇拜。  
“大大！”卫伉摇摇晃晃地跑出来，一个猛子扎进二舅的臂弯中。二舅抱起小伉儿，开心地亲吻他的额头，用短髭蹭他柔嫩的脸颊，逗得他咯咯直笑。  
所以，这里是卫府，独我，不姓卫。  
被无止境的失落突然侵袭的感觉重重击打在我的心上。当初不顾陛下的挽留，执意出宫回卫府迎接二舅的归来，果然是自讨没趣，不过亦让我看清眼前的事实——如今那位众星捧月一般的人，是关内侯卫青，而我的二舅可能永远不会再独属于我，尽管我知道，在我转身逃离时，背后那双同我相似的眼眸，一直密切注视着我。  
“去病，你要去哪里？”他略显焦急的声音从空气中飘来。  
“出去走走，透透气。”我回头，对着二舅绽开一个灿烂的笑容。  
***

雨季的天气说变脸就变脸。细密的雨水打在脸上，驱散了方才低气压的沉闷。  
经过东清明门，那一群叫花子依旧坐在城墙根处，七扭八歪地躺在屋檐下避雨，见我经过，蹲起身来露出疑惑的表情。  
“喂，我可没有金丸给你们。”我朝他们嚷道。平时我从来不理睬这些好吃懒做的叫花，今天我特别想这么朝他们吼一嗓子；为了迎接二舅回府，我特地换上天子送给我的那套红色礼服，现在看来，完全是白费心思。  
甫一回头，东方朔依然举着酒壶，颠颠地跟在我身后。  
“最近长安城里不太平，臣替关内侯保护贤侄。”他拍了拍腰间的佩剑，打着哈哈解释。  
“你回去吧，我有手有脚，不需要你保护。”我快走几步甩开他。

雨点渐渐大起来，手边正好路过一家酒馆，先进去躲躲雨再说。  
“师傅，一盆辣子煎肉，两碗粟米。”  
“二位客倌要不要来点酒水？本店新酿的桂花酒。”小二招呼道。  
“给他添一小壶酒，一碟下酒菜，给我一只酒杯。”我指着蹭到我对面落座的东方朔。  
这家伙，不留在卫府蹭衿娘给二舅布置的接风宴，反倒跟着我这个穷小子进城下酒馆蹭吃喝，真是想不开。  
揉揉空空的肚子，的确有些饥饿，我朝嘴里扔了把炒米嚼着。  
隔桌忽然传出呜咽声。  
“嫂嫂别哭了，节哀顺变罢。”一位士人打扮的年轻男子低声劝说着覆桌而泣的女子。二人衣料均质地精良，想是长安的富贵人家。  
“我知道你是为我好，安慰我。”女子兀自哽咽道，“可我忍不住伤心，我就那么一个独子，说没了就没了。“  
“嫂嫂，战场上刀剑不长眼，这都是命。”男子递上一杯酒到女子手中，“再说朝廷这次的抚恤已是前所未有的慷慨，嫂嫂你接下来十年不用发愁生计了。”  
女子似是哭抽了气儿，顿一会才道：“抚恤金又有何用，我苦命的孩子再也回不来了。”  
男子百般劝解，女子终于渐渐止住呜咽。

“客倌，您要的煎肉。”  
小二上菜，东方朔在一边执了筷箸大快朵颐，我悄悄回头向那一男一女望去。  
这当口又有两位酒客进门，选了角落里靠窗的桌子落座，我瞥见其中一位布衣男子，颇觉有些眼熟。  
倏忽间，那女子蓦地站起来，三两步走到那布衣男子面前。  
“是你！都是你的错！”她抓住布衣男子的衣领奋力摇晃，“我儿子死了，你为什么还活着？你为什么不去死！”  
“这位夫人，你认错人了罢？”与布衣人同行的中年士人站起身来，推开疯狂中的女子，将布衣男子挡在身后。  
“我绝对不会认错！出征时我亲自送别我儿子，主将的样貌我记得清清楚楚！”女子见够不着人，回手抄过一壶酒，尽数泼在对方二人身上，“是他急功近利，非要继续北上，带着上万号汉家子弟兵一头扎到单于大营里！”  
“他就是嫂嫂说的那名主将？”年轻士人阻拦女子的手停在半空，面上亦开始浮现怒火。  
“没错，他化成灰我都能认得出来！”女子继续呜咽道，“我把儿子辛辛苦苦拉扯大，看他喜欢舞刀弄枪，就请师傅教他骑马射箭。他被选进骁骑营，我这个做娘的好开心，希望他能杀敌立功，光宗耀祖；我从小栽培他，不是遣他去跟着轻敌的主帅送羊入虎口的！”  
中年士人听罢女子一番肺腑陈情，抿了抿嘴唇，回头向布衣男子望去。  
此时我才得见那布衣人抬头，竟是李广将军。犹记得出征之前，此人气宇轩昂地坐在马背上，信誓旦旦，志在必得；如今他默默缩在角落里，穿着平民的装束，布衣未冠，双鬓斑白，满目颓唐，一脸委屈，竟是叫人辨认不出。  
雁北一战，李广只身一人逃回雁门，期门数千精骑全部死于军臣单于之手，无一生还；公孙敖为了回援李广，搭上北军七千多骑兵的性命。所以，即使大姨夫和二舅得以全身而退，此役我大汉依旧损失惨重。  
对于这种结果，外朝主和派已经开始借机大做文章。雪上加霜的是，同北军相比，期门军内多有长安、陇西、北地的士人子弟，痛失爱子的父母们涌入京师，通过各种途径纷纷向朝廷表示不满，一方面中央花去大量储备金抚恤烈属，另一方面京兆尹也不得不出动禁军紧急戒备。  
骂完一通，女子尤觉不解气，抄起桌上的下酒菜，洒了对方满头满脸。  
“我们赶紧走吧，”中年士人拽了李广的衣袖，一边替他挡住女子的袭击一边带人匆匆离去，“兄长，你也暂时别待在京城，赶紧带着敢儿回陇西，避一避风头。”

好戏看完，一回头，煎肉已被东方朔扫荡得所剩无几。  
“那卫青，砍了七百个人头回来，居然被封侯了。”女子好不容易平复情绪坐回桌前，又兀的蹦出一句。  
听到二舅的名字，我“咚”地从席上跳将起来，碰翻了手边的酒杯。  
“嘘，嫂嫂小声点，人家毕竟现在已是列侯。”年轻士人抬头，茫然地扫了我一眼，拍着女子的背，“快吃饭吧嫂嫂，身体要紧。”  
***

天色已晚，四处掌灯。我沿着长安城的街道瞎溜达。  
“霍贤侄，天色不早，该回去啰。”东方朔跟在我身边劝道。  
我摇头：“我还不想回去。”  
东方朔眼珠转了转：“贤侄若不嫌弃，不如到臣家中坐坐，臣的夫人擅于操琴，可借此消磨时光。”  
“也好。不过我不想听曲，你陪我练一会儿剑吧。”  
“没问题。”  
东方府上麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，前院被东方夫人打理得井井有条。不过今晚一过，她肯定避免不了好一番拾掇。  
“贤侄真是进步不小。”东方朔望着被我砍下来的满地落叶，赞叹道。  
“再来！”我挑剑迎上他的剑锋。  
“不行了，”他摇头收剑，“臣已人到中年，哪比得上你这孩子血气方刚。”  
“那好，陪我喝两杯。”

琼浆玉液在手，我的目光穿越过对面之人，望见他身边斟酒的，豆蔻年华的美娇娘。醉意袭来，东方夫人的眉眼，乍看居然同二舅有几分相似。  
“东方朔呀，你的那些小心思真是昭然若揭。”我举着酒杯笑道，“你老实告诉我，你是不是也喜欢我二舅？”  
“这倒不是。”东方朔晃晃手中酒杯，一语否定我的质疑。  
“那你喜欢谁？总不至于是三年一换的东方少夫人吧？”说这话时，我故意忽略斟酒少女铁青的脸色。  
“这个嘛，是臣的小秘密，臣不能告诉贤侄。”  
“哼，跟我卖关子。”我站起身，走到他面前，俯身望进他的眼中，“东方曼倩，我早就注意到你一直偷偷摸摸跟着我，找各种理由接近我。说吧，你到底想要什么？”  
男人带着醉意的双眼眯起，唇角现出笑意。  
眼前的景象逐渐放大，对方的双手扣上我的腰际，将我带向他，仿似云一般轻柔的吻落在我的唇上。  
我蓦然睁大双眼，酒盏被打翻在地，东方夫人惊慌失措的尖叫回响在耳边。  
一吻终了，我轻笑。  
“哼，就知道你没安好心。”

“霍公子，快醒醒。”  
冷风吹来，我发现自己竟然趴在东方朔怀中睡着了。东方朔酩酊大醉地倒在席面上，双臂依旧牢牢环箍着我的腰，而东方夫人正在一旁用哀怨的眼神盯着我。  
“我得走了。”我挣开东方朔，一骨碌爬起来。  
出了东方府，一队禁卫匆匆从我面前打马经过，看来已经宵禁。对面的卫府灯火阑珊，大门虚掩。  
我悄悄推开门，蹑手蹑脚地溜进去，刚走了几步，背后突然响起二衿娘的声音。  
“臭小子，深更半夜不回家，去哪里鬼混了？”  
关内侯夫人苏葭只着亵衣，披头散发，一手叉腰，一手举着笤帚站在我身后。  
“要你管。”我挺直腰板，不屑地四处张望。  
枣红马不在马厩里。  
“二舅去哪儿了？”  
“还说呢，青哥出门寻你，到现在还没回来。”苏葭不满地絮叨，“陛下也被惊动了，正出动长安禁卫到处找你。”  
“陛下来过了？”我乍舌。  
“可不是！”苏葭悻悻地将笤帚搁在一旁，“本来想逮到你把你打一顿的，陛下说你病刚好，动不得粗。今后不许再这样了！”  
“今后不会了。”我一边打着哈哈一边逃进客房，隔着门倾听外间的动静。  
“快去通知君侯，告诉他外甥已经找到，叫他早点回来。”

须臾，家仆送来热水，我爬到澡桶里，泡去一身酒气汗液。  
水面渐复平静，氤氲的热气升腾开来。水中映出一轮倒影，只是那双熟悉眼眸后，是一张青涩的面容。  
仅仅一次没有按时回家，二舅和天子居然如此着急。不过鉴于之前我在靶场晚归和偷溜去酒肆的两次前科，他们的担心亦在情理之中。  
我将自己整个人埋进水面之下，睁开眼，数着绵密的气泡自唇角溢出，越过光怪陆离的波纹朝头顶升去。  
他们满京城寻我，而我却藏在与卫府对门、几乎近在咫尺的东方府里饮酒作乐，若他们知道真相，我可能真的逃不了一顿暴揍呢。  
庭院里又有了动静，我钻出水面，二衿娘的声音传来。  
“话带到了吗？”  
“回夫人，话带到了，陛下说，人平安到家就好。”  
“君侯怎么没跟你一起回来？”  
“陛下还说……”家仆支吾道，“君侯刚从前线返回，奔波乏力，今晚留在宫里歇息。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《到此一游》（纯脑洞番外，与正文行文无关）
> 
> 东方朔道：“在臣心中，贤侄独一无二。”  
> “那好，当着你夫人的面。证明给我看。”我笑着说。  
> 我趴在席上，东方朔取了些油脂抹在我身后。  
> “满足了你的心愿，我能得到什么报酬？”我将下巴搁在手臂上，挑眉望向一边强忍着泪水的东方夫人。  
> “臣身无长物，只会些粗浅的剑术，贤侄若不嫌弃，臣愿意倾囊相授。”  
> “成交。”  
> 男人修长的手指探进我的身体。  
> “咝……轻点。”我感受着他的指腹在我体内弯曲。他突然摁向我腹内的一点，我几乎跳起来。  
> “是这里了。”他笑道，接着对准那里，用劲连摁好几下。  
> “啊啊……别……别摁了……”我不由自主地弹跳着。  
> 手指终于撤走。  
> “疼的话，就喊出来。”东方朔的声音从背后传来，温热的手掌抚上我的臀部。  
> 我突然产生出怯懦之感，很想逃开男人的抚触。  
> 这是我第一次自愿将身体奉献给我的仰慕者。一直以来我本能地忽视那些追随者的目光，可今晚，我特别希望能用自己的身体证明些什么。东方朔这个人表面看上去滑稽，内里却是十分的实诚，他若是能得到我，必然会死心塌地地爱我。而我，的确需要一些真正爱“我”的人。  
> 阳物缓缓推进身体颇费了一些周折，男人的前端终于突破穴口攻入我的后庭时，我抑制不住的呜咽吓到了少夫人，她终于崩溃地坐在地上，掩面而泣。  
> “流血了吗？”我问。  
> “没，臣很小心。”他就着深埋在我体内的姿势回答。  
> “你继续，不要管我。”我咬紧牙，忍受着下半身被钉在人肉柱子上的痛感。  
> 东方朔九浅一深地抽插起来，他的阳干始终留在我的体内，很快调整到合适的角度，次次顶上我腹内的那一点。  
> “看来贤侄喜欢臣操这里，叫声不一样了呢。”他扣住我的腿根，朝我腹内连捅数十下，伸手覆上我颤颤巍巍挺起的阳茎。  
> “别碰那里。”我拍掉他的手。  
> “好，不碰那里。”  
> 体内仍含着男人的阳物，他将我翻转过来面对他，托着我的臀，把我整个儿举到空中。我被他颠弄着，一下一下坐回火烫的肉刃上。  
> “臣的夫人最喜欢臣这么干她，看来贤侄也是喜欢的。”他瞟了一眼瘫坐在地上的少女，笑着对我说，腰部顶动得更加卖力。  
> 顶了一会儿，他抱着我坐在酒桌上，伸手取过丢在席间的中衣，示意我穿上。我套上袖子，他帮我系好腰间的束带，整理好下摆，遮住我的后背，便再次托着我的臀部抱起我。  
> 而这一连串动作期间，他的阳物一直没有抽离。  
> 毕竟是练剑之人，臂力强劲，就着下体相接的姿势，他开始抱着我在庭院里到处走动。  
> “臣的府邸不算大，但也不小。臣带贤侄逛一圈如何？”他在我的唇上啄了一下。  
> 我羞赧地点头。  
> “抱紧臣的脖子。”他命令我。  
> 他扣住我的胯骨，抱着我走进内院。拾阶而上时，他的大腿来回挤压我的两瓣臀峰，耻毛剐蹭着我的会阴，腹部磨蹭着我的阳茎。我紧紧地攀住他，像钉坐在一棵大树的枝桠上，坚硬的树枝深深戳进我的肉穴，我随着树干的移动上下颠簸，试图忽略随时可能掉下去的紧张感。  
> “每到一个地方，臣会停下来干贤侄二十下，贤侄有兴趣的话，可以帮臣数着。”  
> 他将我抱到凉亭正中的石桌上躺下。  
> “这是臣最喜欢的棋桌。”阳物一下下戳弄着后庭。二十下后，他果然停住，抱起我，又往前走了一截。  
> “这是臣自己垒的假山。”我的背部膈着坚硬冰冷的岩石，下体被他重重地戳弄。  
> 一名下人匆匆经过庭院，望见忘情喊叫的我，顿了一下脚步，但是没有多说什么。  
> “这是臣的夫人最喜欢的秋千。”  
> 秋千产生小幅度的摆动，我嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，心里幻想着，东方夫人看到她的夫君在她心爱的秋千上操干一个男孩，该有多伤心欲绝。  
> “别，还要。”我攀住秋千，试图阻止他带我离开。  
> “还有好多地方没去呢。”东方朔诱惑我。  
> 很快他踹开一间厢房的门。  
> “臣平时写词赋就在这张书案上。”他摁着我操干着。  
> “还有这里，臣和夫人经常在这张榻上同眠，贤侄可以考虑一下加入我们。”  
> 操满二十下后，他抱着我出了卧房。  
> 厨房里，一名奴仆正在收拾锅碗。  
> “主人。”奴仆看到我们，现出惊讶的神色。  
> “莫言，该干什么干什么。”  
> “诺。”  
> 奴仆转过身，东方朔把我摁在烧锅的灶台上。灶台还残留着火炉的余温，我咿咿呀呀地唱着，后庭经过这么长时间的抽插，已经颇有些酸涩，痛感重新袭来。他似乎也察觉到这一点，拔出阳物，从猪油碗里挖了一大块抹上，又把手指伸进我的后穴里转了转。  
> 他撤出手指，阳物重新插了进来。  
> 后院里有一口井。  
> 我惊呼一声，他拎着我的脚踝，把我头朝下放入井中。我被他倒吊着，臀部挂在井沿上，眼前全是青苔石壁，翻眼一望，头顶离井水咫尺之遥，垂下的发丝微微擦过水面。  
> “今日水浅，暂且就这么干你，等到水深的时候，贤侄会被干上瘾的。”他边说边摁住我的腰，由上至下狠狠地抽插。  
> 每到一个地方只插二十下，实在不过瘾。好在他终于将我抱进了马棚。  
> 灰鬃马正慵懒地卧在草垛里。我以为他要在草垛里干我，没想到他抱着我坐到了马的脊背上。刚戳几下，马儿不满意地喷鼻，居然驮着我和他站了起来。  
> “我累了，就把这里作为参观的终点吧。”我仰躺在马背上，故意收缩后穴夹他。  
> 他闷哼一声。  
> 灰马全身覆盖的短毛摩擦着我的后背。很快，我半个身体倒挂在马背一侧，又成了水井里那个姿势，被他掐住腿根不停捣弄。  
> 我发现这个姿势特别适合他戳弄我体内的敏感点，阵阵酥麻感自腹内传来，我愉快地发出各种喊叫。头皮和脚底心同时感到发麻，前端阳锋饱胀，尿意重重地袭击着我。  
> 最后我没能尿出来。腹内一阵痉挛，阳锋颤抖着，白浊从精窍中持续地滑出，乳白色的丝线顺着胸膛一直流到我的下颚上。我伸出舌头舔了一下，腥甜的味道。  
> “什么时候能被你带着去未央宫里操就好了。”我倒挂在马背上喘息，后穴深处盛满男人滚烫的阳精。  
> 东方朔拉着我坐回马背上。阳物从几乎被操到麻木的后穴内滑脱，精水争相涌出后庭流淌到马背上，引起我新一轮的颤抖。  
> 他抱着腿股战战的我回到卧房，找来一根带着草药味儿，用来止血消肿的玉石，填入我无法合拢的后穴内。  
> “臣没办法在未央宫干你。不过，贤侄可以找陛下试试。”


	40. 宠物 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很久没写作话啦【所以结合曹襄在第五章《外戚》里的言论（以及后面还未发章节里曹襄的言论），霍去病才是真正的长安第一美人（卫青是河东第一美人），他自己不知道罢了。而霍去病喜欢卫青这一点其实相当自恋，他只是喜欢一个更加温柔、坚强、成功的自己。  
> 作者特别怕文笔太差不能够让读者读懂，道家理论下，“all”其实就是“non”，大有即大无，本文对霍去病的定位就是无性人，Narcism，灵肉始终处于分离状态，“只喜欢自己喜欢的”，对其他的人和事无所谓。】

“去病快过来，试试这个！”  
我打着哈欠跨出门槛，二舅已经在院子里牵着火云马朝我招手。他这几天得了闲便躲在后院偷偷捣鼓木工活计，颇为神秘。  
我瞪着火云一侧背上垂挂下的，绳梯一样的东西。  
火云显然很不习惯背上挂个晃来晃去不停打到肚子的新玩意儿，不满地抬蹄喷鼻，原地打转。  
“终于完工了，试试看能不能爬上去。”二舅拽住缰绳。  
“这也太丑了吧……”  
虽然嘴上说着不情愿的话，我还是乖乖攀住绳梯，麻利地爬到马背上。  
“嗯，效果不错。”二舅点点头，后退几步，支着下巴盯着我和火云观赏片刻，“样子——也确实很丑。”  
“舅父如何想到这么个法子的？”我好奇地问。二舅的木匠手艺，丑是丑了点，然而很有用处，野外没人的地方也可以自如上下马，不需要借助地势或者别人的帮忙。  
“我看到北匈奴地区有人在战马的一侧挂两个绳圈，供匈奴的小童上下马，就觉得应该很适合你。不过我想绳圈太软，所以做几级木梯夹在当中，保证安全。”  
我抓住绳梯，翻身跳下，稳稳落到二舅面前。  
“君侯也太小看臣了吧？既然匈奴的小儿仅用绳圈便能翻上马背，那臣也不能输给他们。“我不服气地皱眉。  
“停稳了再上下，凡事安全第一。还有，说了不许喊君侯。”二舅顺手弹了我一个爆栗。  
“呜呜，舅父生气了。”我捂着额嚷嚷，同时偷偷自指缝间观察对方的表情。  
“对不起，弄疼你了吗？“二舅立刻紧张地拨开我的手查看。  
“吓唬你的啦。”我咯咯笑着抱住他的腰，借机把自己埋进他微汗的衣领里，“谢谢舅父，舅父对我真好，出征跑那么大老远的，还惦记着我这个外甥。”  
话说二舅真是能跑，出了燕阴谷口后，他嫌轻车辎重速度慢，只带了八百精骑一口气跑到燕山东北麓之外的茏城，捣毁匈奴的祭天圣地，以报左贤王血洗上谷之仇，把军臣单于气得跳脚。  
燕山北麓地势平缓，水草丰茂，沿途星星点点分布着众多匈奴小部落，二舅居然能做到来去如风，避开斥候，打对方个神不知鬼不觉，当他在地图上指给我看他跑过的地方时，我的眼珠子都瞪圆了。  
“浑小子，你这油嘴滑舌的功夫可不是我们卫家人的特长，准是待在宫里跟陛下学来的。”二舅笑着伸手摁住我头顶，比上自己的胸膛，“去病已经长高许多，也许不需要这么多级绳梯，你试试第几级方便上下，待会儿我去把多余的裁掉。”  
***

太学新来一对儿小不点。  
李椒太师的养子李陵，今年六岁，扎着两个小发揪，牵着一匹小黑马加入到我们的队列里。另一边，廷尉张汤的次子张安世，与李陵同岁，已经挽起总角，牵着他的枣红小驹，正躲在他哥张贺的背后，好奇地探出脑袋东张西望。  
“看我的新装备，不用人凳，徒手上马，”我牵着火云向众人展示绳梯。  
“太棒了表哥，哪里买到的，我也要。”苏武试驾一圈后，一边从火云背上爬下来一边感叹。  
“这可是我二舅发明的秘密武器，专门用来登马的挂件，我给它取名叫‘马登’。”我介绍道。  
“可是，你们不觉得这种东西挂在马背上，荡来荡去的，有点影响观瞻吗？”曹襄皱眉。  
“呃，我也这么觉得。”张贺点头附和。  
“难看点算什么，关键是实用价值。”我挑眉道，“不服的话，就来比一比谁更快。”  
曹襄和张贺这两个家伙，个头足够高，已经可以自己翻上马背，当然站着说话不腰疼。  
李椒太师背着箭筒走过来。  
“李太师快看。”我蹭蹭两下，迅速翻上火云，挽了缰绳，双腿一夹马肚，火云立时飞窜出去。  
“的确是不错的想法。有了这个‘马登’，从今以后你们可以不用我帮忙啦。”李太师点头赞道。  
“看，我不仅可以利索地上马，还可以直接跳下来。”飘飘然得意忘形的我早已记不起二舅的叮嘱，火云马尚在奔跑，便松开缰绳，踏着绳梯借力，从马背上往下跳。  
“危险！”李太师惊呼声刚落，我已经被倒吊着在地上拖了一段距离。  
眼前一阵黑，再睁开全是蓝天白云。千钧一发之际，李椒迅速翻上曹襄的白马追到我身边，纵身跃至火云背上，急急猛拽缰绳，救下一只脚被缠在绳索里的我。  
四周围了一圈人，我眼冒金星地翻趴在地上，由着李太师揭开渗血的胡服，检查我的伤势。  
“后脑勺上一个包，后背擦伤。”李椒吩咐宦者去拿止血消肿的草药，“幸好是在草场，要是青石路，这么拖曳肯定重伤。接下来的两天注意观察有没有呕吐不适，马登暂时别再使用。”  
***

夏日午后的阵雨，给炎热的天气带来一丝清凉。  
“去病，陛下召我去宣室殿，我同你一道走罢。”这日放学后，桑夫子叫住我。  
“陛下召您，猜是关于招兵买马的事儿？”我举着伞好奇地问。  
桑弘羊点头：“传信的没细说，不过应该是吧，最近马匹单价走高，我也在发愁。”  
“咱们经费不够吗？”我记得大舅曾经提过这事儿。一场仗打完，朝廷赔进去那么多身家性命和金银，国库可能吃不消。  
“经费倒是还过得去。”桑弘羊否定道，“去年田丞相薨前，捐献出名下产业和田地上缴国库，加上窦婴和灌氏两家收进国库的财产，补进雁门损失的马匹应该绰绰有余。”  
“那您为什么还发愁呢？”  
桑弘羊叹了口气：“因为我们大汉缺乏马源。并不是所有马匹都适合做战马，能适应北境沙漠气候的良马更不多。比如你的那匹白马，是稀有的大宛马种，耐寒耐旱，能行走沙漠，然而我们中原并不产出这种适合北地行军之马种。至于匈奴蓄养的高驹，如今汉匈互相宣战，官方马匹交易几乎停滞，采买靠的是私人马贩，数目规模都受到限制。”  
“私贩？就像聂壹那样？”  
“不错。”  
我踮脚跳过一个积水洼。怪不得每年二舅都要前往马邑呆两个月之久，通常长安城里贵族买马就是看看挑挑结个账，不超过一天。  
***

“那是谁呀？”  
“听说是窦太主送进宫的宠物。陈废后被打入冷宫，窦太主怕陈家式微，投陛下所好，专门送了个乖巧的来固宠。”  
到达宣室殿的时候，两个小黄门正在交头接耳，窃窃私语。  
等等，宠物怎么会进到门禁森严的宣室殿里？  
我掀开珠帘，天子匆忙推开膝上坐着的少年，将他摁回书案前。  
少年未及弱冠的年纪，却已早早佩戴单髻翠玉冠，一身墨绿色的丝绸曲裾，乖顺地跪坐着。其人肤如凝脂，眉目清秀，水汪汪的大眼睛脉脉含情，此时因为突然被推拒，正委屈错愕地望着天子，双颊绯晕，红唇微翕，唇角沾着几粒饴糖渣，曲裾下摆微微撩起，露出一截光洁的腿腕。  
“咳咳，”帝王藏身于书卷之后，目光游离躲闪。他尴尬地清清嗓子，“这是董君，朕的姑母推荐的新人，擅长诗书礼仪，写得一手好字，朕命他过来帮着整理……嗯……资料。”  
我瞪大了眼睛，好笑地看着眼前负责“整理资料”的，眼眸含春、衣衫凌乱的董君。  
“能被誉为京师第一美人，果然名不虚传。”我心道。这应该就是大名鼎鼎的董偃，真人竟比我见过的长安女子都要秀美，能比得过他的样貌的，估计只有远在朔方的韩说。  
据说董偃十三岁时被窦太主惊为天人，留在大长公主府中亲自抚养，请师傅教授其六艺，十六岁便急急加冠宣布成人，带在身边四处走动。如今这天仙般的人儿竟被窦太主当成宠物亲手送进未央宫，看来作为帝王的好处，就是总有人上赶着进贡替代品吧。  
“陛下，宣室是先帝的正殿，若非议定法度的政事，闲杂人等不能入内。如今这侍奉馆陶长公主的东宫之人，私下里也能进入宣室殿，实在是有违礼制。”跟进来的东方朔一阵摇头晃脑。  
“好吧，下不为例。”天子朝春陀挥手，示意宦者将董偃带离。

“向各封国征兵买马的事儿，朕会找主父偃再议。铁器官营这个想法不错，还请桑爱卿回去拟个方案来。”  
桑弘羊告辞后，天子终于松了口气。  
“哎，臣还没写完呢。”左手沾了满手墨汁，我瞪着天子从我手里抽走的狼毫。  
天子示意宦者取走笔，大手一挥将我圈进怀中。  
“朕有一件很严肃的事同外甥商量。”他清清嗓子，换上一副郑重的表情，然而下句话一出口，我差点儿没笑出声来。  
“董君进宫的事儿，外甥帮朕瞒着好不好，别和你二舅说。”  
“人都已经带进宣室殿，舅父迟早要知道的。”我白了他一眼。

“陛下，左内史公孙弘觐见。”  
“又来了。”天子揉了揉眉心，唇角一弯，对我露出一个无奈的笑。  
“陛下，刚刚朝堂上，臣不好拂了他的面子，但是这个汲长孺，自陛下登基不久就占着主爵都尉的位置，一坐十一年，除了与同僚吵架斗嘴，政绩上毫无建树。”公孙太傅激动到滔滔不绝，口不择言，一听便知方才在外朝同汲黯起过口角，“何况他决策犹豫，治水被动，造成如今濮阳水祸不断，关东民心动荡。臣是被陛下从地方小郡提拔上来的人，感念陛下润泽天下的恩德，见不得百姓反复遭难，臣恳请陛下考虑，放汲都尉去下面走走看看，亲身体验一下地方官员的不易，也好过占着九卿的位置不——”  
说到最后，公孙弘瞟见我，勉强把词儿咽了回去。  
“依公孙爱卿之见，汲都尉该去哪里体察民情比较合适？”天子一句话把球踢还给公孙弘。  
“臣如今任左内史，将心比心，就叫汲都尉改任右内史，臣认为再合适不过。”  
***

“我到家啦，东方大夫请回吧。”我跳下东方朔牵着的灰鬃马。  
除了那晚喝醉酒，东方朔清醒的时候一直循规蹈矩，并未作出任何不轨之举，我也就当他是酒后失态，由着他以“顺路”的名义每日接送我上学、回家。  
苏葭正在厨房折腾晚饭，枣红马停在马厩里，火云身上的马登却不见了。我摸进后院，二舅果然又在角落里捣鼓木工。  
“李椒太师说你下马时被绳索缠住倒挂在马上，所以我想，如果把绳梯间隙做小一些，只容前脚掌通过，就可以避免整只脚卡进去。”  
“咔嚓”一声，二舅手中铁锯锯掉一截半成品。  
“试试看，合适的话即可打孔。”  
“还能再小点儿。”我抽出脚踝。  
望着低头忙碌的二舅，我突然想起来一个问题。  
“舅父知道董偃的事儿吗？”  
尴尬的停顿。  
我闭上眼，握了拳头皱眉暗叹，自己真是口无遮拦，怎么这么情不自禁地就给问出来了。  
“嗯，知道。”抛出一个肯定的回答，二舅终于又开始摆弄手里的活计。  
“不是吧二舅，你你你居然默许了？”我惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
“我已成家，于情于理都不应该再介入陛下的私生活。”二舅并未抬头，只是刷刷刷锯断手里的三根木头，“再说，陛下是主君，他喜欢谁，做臣子的如何置喙。”  
“难道，舅父真的一点儿也不介意？”我望着对方略显落寞的表情。  
二舅抿唇思索了一下，抬头时，星眸中复又燃起喜悦的光芒。  
“现在告诉你应该不算太早——三姊怀了龙胎，太医令说，这胎应是皇子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《纯情俏秘书》与正文行文无关的车
> 
> 帝王膝上坐着一个少年，单髻翠玉冠，一身墨绿色的丝绸曲裾，水汪汪的大眼睛满含深情地望着天子。  
> 帝王拈起一片饴糖送到少年嘴边，少年张口含住吞下，男人将手指伸进少年的口中，搅动他的小舌，他乖巧地由着男人挑动，吮吸着男人的手指，发出“渍渍”的水声。  
> “这是姑母送给朕的宠物，朕叫他‘偃儿’，怎么样，不错吧？”他拍怕自己的大腿，“来，偃儿，坐上来。”  
> 少年乖乖地跨坐到天子腿上，温顺地承接着帝王霸道的吻，由着大手掀起曲裾下摆，撩开中衣，揉捏上一双赤裸光洁的臀瓣。  
> 天子撩开衣襟，露出早已傲然昂起的阳锋。  
> “呃嗯……”少年撑起身，一边发出难耐的呻吟，一边将身后的穴口对准男人的龙根，缓缓坐下。  
> “啊……痛……不要……”没有任何润滑或者前戏，小穴被撑到极限，帝王压着少年的肩，往自己下体处狠狠摁下，完全不理睬少年的弹动躲闪，逼着那后穴一点点吃进巨物，直到连根吞没。  
> “自己动。”  
> 接到这个羞耻的命令，少年忍着疼痛，双手撑着帝王的膝盖，开始一上一下的起伏，后穴吞吐着男人的阳锋。  
> “太慢了。”帝王嫌弃地皱眉，伸出双手握上少年那纤细的腰肢，在他起身时将他高高举起，在他下落时毫不留情地施压，抵向自己的阳锋，每一下都尽根没入。  
> “呀……啊嗯……”渐渐地，渍渍水声从二人相接处传来，体内深埋的龙根次次划过敏感的内壁，戳上下腹内深埋的腺体。少年的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立起，呈半勃之态随着他的动作上下摇摆，起初的痛苦哀求之声也慢慢变成了带着情欲的呻吟。  
> 帝王忽然将少年就着下体相接的姿势抱起来，少年惊呼一声，便被抓着一双光洁的脚腕，倒拎着压倒在书案上。帝王将少年的一双小腿压至双肩，龙根在少年紧致的后穴处上下打桩似地快速抽插，精囊击打着富有弹性的臀瓣，发出急促的“啪啪”声响。  
> “啊……陛下……那里……好舒服！”不断被戳到花心，动情的喘息声自蜷成一团的少年口中溢出，被天子按在身下予取予求，溢出无法自制的娇喘。  
> 很快，宣室殿中只留下少年高亢的尖叫和绵软无力的求饶。少年体内仍含着龙根，被就着相接的姿势翻转过来，趴跪在书案上，后穴承受着帝王狂风骤雨般的宠爱，一下一下仿佛要顶穿了他。事实上他感觉自己已经被顶到胃部，干呕的感觉止不住地上涌。  
> “不行了……陛下……不要……啊啊……”粉嫩的后穴被插到肿胀翻起，前端阴茎被帝王捏在手中，因为无法射精而龟头发紫，少年浑身颤抖着，哀求着帝王手下留情。  
> 天子的龙根微颤着抵进后穴最深处射精，滚热的龙精一汩汩击打着内壁。拔出来时，白浊从红肿的菊穴中溢出，顺着大腿根流到书案上。  
> “舔干净。”天子靠坐在书案上。少年忍着阴茎的肿胀和后穴的疼痛，撑着身坐起，双膝跪地，捧起沾着精液的龙根，用灵舌卷了，一点点吮吸干净，又转向书案上和地上掉落的精液，趴伏着舔舐，直到舔尽最后一滴白浊。  
> “求陛下……让臣射吧。”少年哀求道，唇角挂着淫靡的银丝。  
> “自己口出来。”  
> 少年重新躺回书案上，双手抱住小腿叉开。帝王伸手将那双玉足压向少年的头顶，直到少年柔韧的身体蜷作一团，前胸贴到腹部，挺立的阴茎抵进嘴里。  
> 被操肿的后庭暴露在帝王面前，少年就着这个艰难的姿势吸吮着自己的龟头，由着帝王的手指在盛满龙精的后庭内旋转进出，来回掏弄。不多时，玉茎一抖，滚烫的精液射得自己满口满脸。  
> “谢陛下。”少年喘息着，餍足地将自己的精华咕嘟咽了下去。


	41. 皇子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对照《倾国倾城》，小霍醉酒后遭猥亵，卫少儿作为母亲有预感。很前面小霍刚入宫那时候卫少儿就已经焦急了，但是她哪里敢得罪刘彻……
> 
> 卫长：我爹娘重男轻女。

箭矢敲击瓷壁，留下“当啷”一声。  
“哈哈，你又没中！”陈妍笑着捡起曹襄弹出投壶的箭柄。平阳侯今晚手气不佳，连着三箭未进。  
“看我的。”卫长抱着酒坛，单手执箭，轻轻一跃。  
“酒是我的啦！”陈妍从卫长手中抢过酒坛。  
“今天倒八辈子霉，输给一个小丫头。”苏武坐在地上抱怨。  
“这可是你们自己决定要玩投壶的。”我轻笑。陈妍平日里也没什么其他兴趣，只对这些杂家的游戏格外上心，在詹事府时我已经输给她许多回。  
“陈妹妹别急，在下这里还差一局。”张贺伸手自箭袋里捻出一支羽箭。  
“且慢。”陈妍取了条锦帛，得意地在张贺眼前绕腾，“张公子的武功，妹妹我早有耳闻，普通的投壶自是难不倒你，若是蒙上眼睛投——”  
“蒙就蒙，我哥才不怕呢。”张安世从叼着箭矢的玄狼背后探出头，他与李陵两个小子对投壶结果没甚兴趣，倒是一直同阳石表妹一起追着狗崽子满园跑。

天子甫一进庭院，只见张贺手中那支羽箭“嗖”地划过他眼前，“叮当”一声，稳稳落进壶中。  
“玩什么呢，还要蒙着眼睛玩？”  
“父亲，我们在玩投壶。”阳石笑着朝天子奔去。  
“哦？阳石战果如何呀？”  
听到天子问起战果，张安世迅速从陈妍手中抢走酒坛，塞进忙着拽去蒙眼锦帛的张贺怀中。  
阳石摇头：“都是敬声哥哥帮我投的。”  
“阿爹我饿了。”一直托腮观战的诸邑表妹走过来，抱住天子的手臂，奶声奶气地撒娇。  
“就知道吃。”天子抱起诸邑，怜爱地刮了一下她的小鼻尖，转身吩咐宦者，“宴会即将开始，带孩子们入座罢。”

三元元年二月癸丑，表弟刘据于漪兰殿呱呱坠地。为庆贺皇子降生，天子设小宴，于上巳节招待卫氏一众亲朋，平阳长公主与汝阴侯、南宫公主与张侯、公孙氏、苏氏、陈掌、张汤以及李椒等人均列席。  
“去病在太学相熟的都有谁？”小宴前的几日，天子问我。  
我略一思索，伸出三个指头：“平阳侯、苏武、张贺。”  
第二天，一封请柬发至廷尉张汤府上。不久，天子不知从哪里听说张贺的弟弟张安世与李陵是好朋友，又追加请柬给留居李府的太师李椒。

麒麟殿内外，四处掌起灯火，春夜里，百花在灯影下寂静盛开。  
“青儿，轻点。”小姨小心地将蜡烛包交到二舅手中。  
“放心吧姊姊，臣知道如何抱孩子。”  
“子夫得着皇儿，卫青看起来比皇弟你这个当爹的还要欣喜呢。”平阳长公主揶揄天子。  
话音刚落，二舅面上蓦地红了一片，不过他没舍得把蜡烛包还给小姨。  
我趴在娘亲身边的酒桌上，把自己埋进臂弯里，露出两只眼睛盯着上席那片儿的动静。刚出月子的大汉小皇子躺在二舅的臂弯中香甜地睡着，仿佛对外界的嘈杂视而不见，一如当年的表弟卫伉。  
“去病你过来，坐这里。”许是看透我的落寞，天子拍了拍他边上的空位。落座的时候，我用余光瞟见旁席，曹襄正默默皱起眉头。  
“父亲，我也要坐哥哥旁边。”卫长央求道。  
“过来吧。”天子朝表妹招手。  
卫长开心地挤到我身边，从面前的盅里挖出一勺白乎乎的的东西。  
“呸呸，这是什么，怎么没味道。”卫长撇嘴。我跟着挖了一勺尝，确实只有葱花味和淡淡的盐味。  
“这道菜叫作豆腐脑，淮南翁主专程给你娘亲送来的新菜样。”平阳长公主不紧不慢地品尝着。  
“臣想吃辣菜。”我望着满席清蒸水煮小声抱怨。  
“别想了，”天子伸了筷箸戳我眉心，“今晚庖厨专门备的清淡菜样，一来你小姨还在将养身体，二来那些个小不点儿们吃不了口味重的。”  
我默默缩头。  
一阵觥筹交错之后，天子示意众人安静。  
“本月甲子日便是子夫的封后大典，届时据儿的身份即升为皇嫡子。今晚在座的诸位，特别是这些孩子们，将来都是我大汉的肱骨栋梁，据儿今后还要拜托各位的照顾。”言毕，他在我肩上重重一拍。  
被摁坐在原地不许起身，眼前一片黑压压的壮观场面，众人齐齐离席跪拜：“为君效力是人臣之本分，臣等定当尽心尽力，不负君托。”

“襄儿快毕业了吧。”见平阳侯一直沉默寡言，席间天子挑了个话题，“毕业后准备做什么？参军还是从政？”  
曹襄望向娘亲平阳长公主，犹豫了一下。  
“回陛下，长公主让臣回封国。”  
“哦？”天子挑眉，“留在京城不好吗？朕还指望曹世家再续军功呢。”  
曹襄又望了一眼他娘：“长公主说，臣是平阳曹家的独苗，若是参军，万一臣出什么意外，她也没法活。”  
平阳长公主尴尬地笑了笑：“为娘的话，亏得襄儿记得清楚。”  
“襄儿你看看，”天子感慨道，“你总抱怨你娘不爱你，看到她这么心疼你，朕都觉得嫉妒。”  
我点头表示同意，平阳长公主除去给曹襄找了汝阴侯做后爹，平日里吃穿用度对儿子还蛮上心的，在我看来，小侯爷的确有点身在福中不知福。

夜色已深，灯火阑珊，二舅背着熟睡的卫伉，同苏葭相携告辞离去。  
望着他的背影，我灌下手里整樽御酿。我小的时候二舅也这么背着我走过很长的路，脑海中浮现出遥远零碎的记忆片段，当初具体他背我去哪里，我却不记得了。  
迷糊间，我感觉到自己的额头磕在酒桌上，“咚”地一声闷响，却没什么痛感。我努力挪动身体，试图从酒桌上爬起来，但是徒劳无功。  
我仿佛听到卫长的惊呼，还有娘亲急切的声音，她紧张地询问我要不要同陈掌一起回詹事府。我很想回复她“不，我要回卫府”，但是脑子里已经一团乱麻，连个完整的句子也凑不起来。  
天旋地转，一个十分熟悉的声音在我头顶响起，震得我两耳嗡鸣。  
“这孩子已经醉到不省人事，茂陵邑路远，别折腾他了，留在宫里过夜吧。”  
***

“你俩慢点儿，等等我们。”  
我骑在火云背上，同苏武并驾齐驱，曹襄和张贺跟在后面追着，一行人将运送行李物什的马车甩开好一段距离。  
“谁叫你们不装马镫？”苏武得意地笑道。

“这是什么？”天子瞪着火云身侧的挂件。  
“陛下，这就是马登，装了这个，个头不够的孩子也可以自由上下座骑，如果能推广使用，期门军招兵的身高限制可以再放宽一些。”二舅介绍道。  
“这等好东西？朕来试试。”天子边说边踩了马登往上爬。  
“陛下小心——”  
劝告声刚出口，只听得“咔嚓”一声，那几根小木棍怎么承受得了成年人的力道，天子一脚踏空，直接向后跌在二舅怀里。  
“仲卿你看，”天子面上赧红，拽了二舅辛辛苦苦做出来却被他踩成两截报废的马登，悻悻道，“木头片儿多不安全，受潮打滑还开裂，朕得找兵器师傅给外甥做副精铁的。”

就在我已经差不多忘记这茬事儿时，几对面上布满精细雕花的半圆形设计改良款铁登被送到卫府。天子大笔一挥，我好不容易想出来的名字“马登”，被他改成了“马镫”。  
新款铁镫第二天便被苏武拿了一副走，剩下的二舅带到建章宫，交给“建章小黄门”公孙敖继续研究普及。所以今天曹襄邀请众人参加他的毕业旅游——东出函谷关，去崤函古道踏青，一路上我和苏武竟然能把其他人甩在后面，马镫的作用不可估量。  
尽管二舅帮着出赎金，公孙敖还是丢掉了军衔被贬为平民，算是中朝给外朝和愤怒的父母们一个交代。不过公孙前将军始终憋着一股气在，招兵买马依旧由他负责，任劳任怨格外上心，加上二舅、荀彘、桑弘羊和主父偃等人协力相助，经历四季变换，终于慢慢补齐之前损失的人马。  
甲子日的封后大典，由自告奋勇的主父偃全权主持，公孙弘、枚皋和东方朔等协助。那是我生平第一次立于巍峨的前殿内参加大汉的典仪，距我跟着小舅进京已快十年。  
当小姨身着红底黑领、金凰刺绣的皇后礼袍，由手持香炉的侍者引路，款款步入前殿辉煌的正厅时，她焕然的气质和沉静的笑容，在我眼中，绝对艳压从前祭台上的陈废后。

眼前豁然一片开阔的河滩，江水滔滔，一眼难望到边际，想来这便是黄河九曲之弯，离函谷关已不远。从这里越过黄河向北，便可进入河东郡境内。当年主父偃第一次西出函谷关进京，应是在此地遇到渡河北上、准备回河东买马的二舅。  
众人收了缰绳沿河滩漫步，欣赏眼前波澜壮阔的景象。  
今年春夏少雨水，黄河水位比往年略低，关东终于未构成洪涝大患。不过，北境依旧继续着它的不太平。匈奴草原大旱，半月前，军臣单于派兵入代、雁门二郡，报复性烧杀抢掠，屠城之后扬长而去。二舅受诏，当夜奔往北境，急调三万骑兵追出雁门，李息急出代郡。  
苏伯父伯母来卫府接每日里吐得晕晕乎乎的二衿娘以及到处调皮捣蛋的卫伉回城南苏府，问我是否愿意跟他们一起住。不过我觉得答案是显而易见的，因为第二日我又被陛下找各种理由留在宫里。  
我瞪着掖庭殿开给我的支据。  
“喂，你算错了吧，这儿，每日多开了五个时辰。”我指着入宫这段时间纠正对方。  
“没错。”掖庭令瞟了我递到他眼皮底下的支据一眼，继续低头拨算筹。  
我实在想不出哪里多出五个时辰，除了承明偏殿房顶漏水修缮，我不得不在天子寝宫外间的小榻过夜。那张榻虽小，我睡得倒挺踏实，连日来均一夜无梦，直到日上三竿，被名为春陀的宦者叫醒。  
“难道睡觉的时间也算？”我又不是门口站岗的带刀侍卫。  
“连沐浴的时间都算。”对方没好气地甩给我一句莫名其妙的话。  
***

沿着黄河一路纵马驰骋，黄昏十分，一行人终于出得关中大地，进入弘农郡境内三门峡镇。相传大禹治水时，凿龙门开砥柱，在黄河此段形成人、鬼、神三重门，故称三门峡。此地盛产金矿，依山傍水，众鸟栖息，人杰地灵，据说当年老子便是在此地完成著述《道德经》。  
小镇面积不大，随便找了家客栈，定好厢房，下楼吃饭，却不想堂内已经坐着两名熟人。  
“吓到了吧？”浅蓝胡服的美人儿巧笑倩兮，“表哥，我这身装扮好看吗？”  
“嗟乎！”曹襄哀叹道，捂着额头做了一个向后倒去的动作。  
面前人身材小巧玲珑，却梳着单髻，还给自己加了顶蓝玉小冠，不过除开全身男子的衣着，单那樱桃小口和一双水汪汪、顾盼生辉的大眼睛，便将其真实性别出卖干净。“他”身边跟着位侍童打扮的高个子，然而抬起头来唇红齿白，不是卫长公主的侍女又是谁？  
“长——妹妹，我真的被你吓到了。”苏武生生咽下“公主”二字。  
“厉害吧，”卫长叉腰狂笑，“我可是一路偷偷跟来，谁叫你们只管在前面跑，居然没有人发现我呢！”  
表妹这般模样，我眼前顿时浮现出她在前面一路狂奔，小姨身着皇后的华服，追在表妹身后叨叨“卫长，你现在已经是嫡长公主啦，说话做事要注意形象”的场景。  
“这里不是你该来的地方，今晚在这歇一夜，明日一早给我回去。”曹襄阴沉着脸，凶道。  
卫长豪放地一摆手：“襄兄甭担心，此地远离长安城，我女扮男装，无人识得我。”  
“表妹你怎么出的函谷关？”我好奇道。  
“我知道你们要去哪，通关文书早就搞定啦。”卫长抖出一卷帛纸。  
曹襄皱眉：“你爹娘那里，你怎么同他们交代的？”  
“我偷跑出来的。”卫长皱起眉头嘟起嘴，盘腿坐回饭桌前，“他们现在一心扑在我幼弟身上，哪里管得了我。”


	42. 郊野

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏武：咱们赛马，谁赢谁睡表哥。  
> 曹襄：嘿嘿，还是被我睡到了。  
> 卫长：作者写着写着把我给写忘了。  
> 公孙敖：霍去病太能跑，我跟丢了…
> 
> 就想抱怨一句大漠骠骑电视剧，不是从小练骑射的女人，跟着在大漠里跑就是一个“死”字。这不是性别歧视，霍去病精骑里绝不可能有女人。李陵的步兵里倒是有女营妓。

迎着朝阳东出三门峡镇，半个时辰后进入崤山地界，先周时期秦晋大战便是在此交锋。如果继续快马东进，傍晚便能到达颍川郡首洛阳，那里离右内史汲黯的老家濮阳县，也就是近几年时不时洪涝决堤的那个地方亦不远。不过对我们这些京城呆惯了的公子哥来说，洛阳城简直毫无吸引力，倒是对逛崤函古道这种野旷天低的地界比较有兴趣。  
“奴婢不能出来，奴婢要是出来，主人会打断奴婢的腿。”临出发前，卫长的侍女钻进行李车，从车厢里探出头对着我们几个嚷嚷。  
“哥哥们带我走吧，反正我都已经跟着你们跑出一半的路程了，你们忍心让我独自一人打道回府吗？”卫长请求道。  
“我的好妹妹，”曹襄一副苦大仇深的模样，“你一个女儿家，如何同我们一起在深山里过夜？如何在野地里露营？”  
“只要哥哥们能做到，我就没问题。”卫长踩着马镫跨上她的匈奴矮脚马，嫣然一笑。  
望着卫长远去的背影，曹襄叹了口气，命令苏武和张贺：“你们两个，一路上给本侯看牢长公主。”

金秋时节，满山红遍，层林尽染。踏马山间石路，置身旷野的清新空气中，眺望偶尔一缕冉冉炊烟，听西风吹动望不到边的山林，仿佛一首轻柔却永远唱不停的歌谣。  
行李车旁，卫长的矮脚马正缓缓前行。日头高悬，马背颠簸，表妹终于还是没坚持下来，已经乖乖地钻进马车里歇息。  
“关中真乃风水宝地，人杰地灵。”苏武坐在马背上，忽地发出一阵感慨。  
“怎的，刚出门就想家了？”张贺揶揄他。  
苏武摇头道：“我在想，不仅雁门关北贫瘠土地上的胡人总想打进我们关中，这函谷关外如此美景，怎么关东人也纷纷挤破头皮入关进京？看来到底还是关中魅力大，不然的话，为何先秦始皇帝与咱们孝高帝不约而同选在关中建都？”  
话音刚落，曹襄翻了个白眼：“苏贤弟，你怕不是又要开始吟诗作赋罢？”  
“平阳侯这话臣可不爱听。”苏武气呼呼地反驳，“臣作为土生土长的关中人士，抒发一下对家乡的眷恋豪情，有何不可。”  
“算了吧表弟，君侯很快就要回封国，别在这节骨眼上撩拨他。”我打马奔至苏武身旁，劝他闭嘴。

“看谁先跑到那边的山头。”晚间卫长占去我们一顶帐子，苏武与曹襄遂为了抢帐篷的事儿决定赛马取胜负。长公主头一回独自出远门，只记得带随身婢女和马匹，事先并不知道我们露营的计划。  
“表哥，我赢了！”夕阳下，少年拽着缰绳停至我面前，抹去额间汗水，眉眼间顾盼生辉。  
帐外传来篝火的劈啪声，帐内奔波整日的苏武四仰八叉地倒在被笼外呼呼大睡。我悄悄将薄被堆到他身上，蹑手蹑脚地爬出帐门。  
串着鹿肉的竹棍依旧架在火上，脂油滴入火中发出嗞嗞的声响，冒出阵阵香气。篝火旁的身影正盯着跳动的火苗发呆，火光映出他落寞的神色。  
“你去哪儿？”见我牵着火云，曹襄抬起头。  
我停下脚步：“我睡不着，出来随便走走。”  
“我也睡不着。”曹襄起身走到火云旁边。  
“马镫真是神奇的东西，居然能帮苏武那小子赢过我。”  
“要不要再试试？”我撺掇他。  
平阳侯利落地坐到火云背上。  
“果然很轻松，你也上来吧。”他朝我伸出手。  
“这玩意期门军已经全员配备，也只有你们这些爱面子的京城贵族不愿意使用。”我笑着翻进他怀中。  
“坐稳了。”他挽起缰绳，双腿一夹马肚，火云载着我们二人，在山野间飞奔起来。

秋风吹打在我的脸颊上，不多时，眼前豁然开朗。  
离仲秋日不远，大半个月亮挂在漆黑的天幕上，月色格外皎洁明亮，仿佛触手可及，星光在月色的映衬中似乎比平日暗淡许多。  
山间几眼清澈的泉水倾泻而下，形成数道瀑布，下游流水潺潺，闪动粼粼波光。我找了溪边不远处一块平整草地，惬意地躺倒，仰望头顶的明月。  
溪水涧涧，草间虫蛙声声，偶尔不知名的飞鸟呜呜低鸣。我记得小时候在河东郡经常能找得到这种空旷的地方赏月，倒是进京之后很难遇到这样的机会。  
曹襄拴好火云走过来，我朝旁边挪了挪，他就着我身边躺下。  
“君侯真的决定回平阳府吗？”我打破静寂。  
“我回河东，你会想我吗？”他反问我。  
我望着星空，略一思索。  
“你走了，我大概会想你吧，队里没有你，我们肯定输的很惨。”  
对方轻哼一声，显然这不是他期待的答案。  
停顿片刻，平阳侯突然转为严肃。  
“即使我去了封国，也会经常回京城看你的。”  
我偏过头，朝他笑道：“好啊，一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”他侧过身来，深秋一般漆黑的眼眸直望进我的眼中。

飒飒秋风吹动漫山遍野金黄的杉叶，打着旋儿，如暗色的蝴蝶，悠悠地从天际飘来，落到我和他的身边。  
气氛忽然间起了变化，空气中仿佛许多蝴蝶的翅膀微微震颤。曹襄伸出手，越过我们之间一臂之远的距离，修长的手指轻抚上我的眼睑。  
“去病你知道吗，你是我见过的最美丽的人。”微微一顿，他添补道，“在所有的男人和女人里。”  
“君侯何时变得如此会说笑，京城那么多人，你看花眼了吧？”那些个贵族们流行夸张和乱用词藻，没想到小侯爷也学了去，我和“美丽”完全挂不上钩。  
“不，弟弟，我是认真的。”他的声音低沉沙哑，“我喜欢你。”  
我望着他郑重的神情，今日我与他二人均滴酒未沾，应该不是我听错。  
“好吧，姑且相信你并非一本正经地胡说八道。”  
“不许笑。”他欺身过来，在我的唇上轻啄，“我想，我很早以前就开始喜欢你了，不过直到承明殿那晚，我才第一次看清我对你的感情。我其实讨厌苏武，他到哪儿都跟着你；我也曾讨厌韩嫣，他总是借练箭之由对你搂搂抱抱。”  
“我知道你不喜欢他们。”我一边笑着一边试图躲避他不断加深的亲吻，“不过，这也可能只是君侯作为兄长对我这个表弟的保护欲呢？”  
“我也曾经这么以为，但事实根本不是那么回事。”对方发出一声颓废的轻叹，下一秒，吐出令我震惊的词句，“我根本不希望其他人碰你，包括那些同你一起蹴鞠的人。我见到你被金仲压在身下哭泣着挣扎的时候，我真的很想一剑宰了他。若非当时喝多了酒，我一定会精准地砍下他的头。”  
片刻的停顿后，我哑然失笑。  
“你果然在胡说八道。”

健硕的臂膀将我圈在狭小的空间内，曹襄解开我的发髻，手指伸进青丝的间隙，捧起我的后脑勺将我带向他。轻柔的吻越过额间，眼睑，直到落在唇上。  
也许是被他的言语所震撼，这次，我没有躲开。唇齿间的缠绻，仿佛一扇开启欲望的闸门，情愫所点燃的星星之火，瞬间呈燎原之势。  
“你的衣带还是那么难解。”他一边啃着我的锁骨一边急促地喘息。  
胡服终于被全部褪去，被仔细地展开，铺在身下。秋草带着夜露的凉气，透过布料渗进我的脊背。月色笼罩中，曹襄双颊已满布红云。  
也曾一起赤膊在蹴鞠场里疯跑，也曾在更衣室中坦承相见，今晚却是我和他第一次如此亲密无间。  
“接下来怎么办？”他怔愣地俯视彼此挺起的下身。  
“我以为君侯有经验呢。”  
“我只和侍女试过，同男子是头一回。”他尴尬道。  
我扶额哀叹：“那可糟了，我同男子女子均是头一回。”  
“应该是这样罢，顾不得了。”一阵疾风骤雨般的深吻之后，我被抱起翻成跪伏的姿势。平阳侯长年习武而欣长有力的身体压下来，模仿着他表哥修成子那晚的动作趴在我身上。酒肆被强迫的记忆令我不禁产生打退堂鼓的念头，但是十几年间彼此建立起的信任告诉我，曹襄与金仲不同，他绝对不会伤害我。  
幕天席地，眼前是幽静的山林，身旁是奔流的溪水，双腿被温热微汗的手掌圈住紧紧并拢，少年灼热的阳锋挤入我的股缝间，缓缓前后摩擦，时不时顶到我挺立的前端。下腹痒痒的感觉很奇妙，也很有趣，平阳侯骑着我的样子，一定很像古道旁见到的交叠的野鹿。  
“去病，去病。”满含欲望的低沉声音兴奋地呼唤着我的名字，他掐住我的胯骨带向他，开始剧烈地撞击，我几乎以为自己会被晃散架。  
很快几声闷哼，身后人停止了抽送，下身紧紧顶上我的臀部，腿间的灼热一阵颤抖，温湿粘稠的液体顺着我的大腿内侧慢慢滑至膝盖骨。  
曹襄趴在我背上，修长的手指覆上我敏感的前端，笑声中充满粗重的喘息。  
“你还硬着。”  
浑身过电似地跳了一下，我惊喘出声。  
“别碰那里。”我试图拂开他的手。  
“可是，我想让你也攀登到快乐的巅峰。”  
火热的吻重新落至唇齿间，他再度压下我，掌握着我全身最脆弱的地方，轻柔地开始上下捋动。  
“呃——”眼前白光闪过，四肢一阵紧绷，我挺起下身，轻哼着蜷起了脚趾。

朝日的金辉洒落在我的眼眉间，草间露水闪着晶莹的光泽。悠悠醒转来，昨夜的一切就像一场梦境，只不过此刻，背后环抱着我的厚实胸膛，以及小腹附近来回游走的双手，正传递着真实的体温。  
我在结实的臂弯里翻了个身，对上曹襄深邃的眼神。  
“弟弟，我没想到真的可以和你在一起，我太开心了。”不安分的手掌轻揉我的臀尖，他一边吮吸啮咬我的唇瓣，一边自齿间吐出温柔的情话，“我真的好爱你，我不知道该如何表达。”  
我轻笑着拍开他的手：“你昨晚已经表达了。”  
“可我总觉得还不够。”他略一迟疑，抓住我的手移向他下身，贴上他的阳锋。我瑟缩了一下，他的那里一如昨晚一般坚挺火热。

“咳咳。”不远处突然传来人声。曹襄立刻警惕地松开我，抓过被扔在一旁的佩剑，将我挡在身后。  
我抬起手臂遮住耀眼的霞光。  
火云依旧悠闲地啃着青草，它身边不远处多了一个即将燃尽的小火堆，发出零星的劈啪声响。一名蓄髯配剑的布衣男子蹲在拴着火云的树下。其人个子不高，看身型是个练家子。  
男子见我们如临大敌地瞪着他，清了清嗓子。  
“你们这两个小鬼头，心眼忒大的，居然睡在荒山野岭里，也不晓得生堆篝火驱兽。还好你俩命大，要不是俺刚巧路过，你们已经被豺狼吞吃入腹啰。”  
剑客操着一副颍川口音，指向不远处一团沾血的灰色物体。  
“多谢这位壮士救命之恩。”我向他拱手致意。  
剑客叹了口气，回头眺望远处，口中催促道：“衣服赶紧穿好，一会儿你们的侍卫该来寻你们了。”  
我不太懂他为什么会提到侍卫，不过在陌生人面前一丝不挂还是令我倍感羞赧。胡服昨晚被压在身下有些脏皱，我乖乖地套上衣服，曹襄细心地帮我拉正衣领，系上束带。

“车骑将军卫青是你什么人？”剑客望着我，突然抛出一句。  
“卫青？不认识。”短暂的怔愣后，我谨慎地望向对面人，摇了摇头。  
剑客唇角微扬，向我投来怀疑的目光。他双手抱在胸前，目不转睛地盯着我，一直到曹襄帮我绾好发髻。  
“俺告辞了，小兄弟，后会有期。”拱手道别我们，剑客向着洛阳方向行去，消失在朝日的霞光里。

“咱们回去吧。”在我唇上印下一个缠绵的吻，平阳侯一手扯住火云的缰绳，一手握了我的手紧紧攥着，慢慢朝营地方向走去。  
不远处的地平线上突然出现数十骑兵，曹襄迅速拽了我和火云马躲在树后，待得近前，才看清打头之人竟是公孙敖。  
“快去追上回宫报信的，就说人已经被我们找到，安全无恙。”公孙敖吩咐身边的信使。  
“你们怎么会在这里？”我诧异道。  
公孙敖呵呵笑着朝天一拱手：“属下奉皇命一路暗中跟随贤侄以备不测，没料到还是把你们这俩小子跟丢喽。”  
“那，卫长表妹呢？”我紧张地望着跟在侍卫身后的张贺和苏武。  
张贺坐在马背上，一脸鄙夷地睨视我：“一觉醒来营地失踪两个大活人，大家以为你俩出了事儿，荀都尉奉命暗中保护长公主，已经在护送她回京的路上。”  
***

“今天踢得怎样？”二舅帮我摆好碗筷。  
“挺好的。”我心虚地点头，拼命扒饭。  
最近曹襄以蹴鞠为借口，得空便邀我去公主府，事实上崤山那夜之后，我俩竟乐此不疲地置身于新鲜的游戏中。其实今晚我已经在公主府用过餐，可我不想浪费二舅专门为我留下的饭菜，只好硬着头皮灌到撑。  
“慢点吃，别噎着。”二舅坐到我对面，他的唇角弯成好看的弧度。  
“猜我白天在招兵处碰见谁？”一碗见底，他忽然问我。  
“……谁？”我努力吞咽腮帮子里的麦粒。  
“平阳侯。平阳长公主陪他来报名，我记得他当初准备回封国呢，看来是改了主意。”二舅平静的语气，好像在说“今天天气不错”。  
“我该回屋温书了。”我慌乱地收拾碗筷。  
“去吧，碗放这儿我来收。”他虽这么说，目光却始终追随着我，直到我逃回自己的房间。


	43. 门生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 码肉不易，请移步长佩赏玉佩投海星（海星每日签到可得）谢谢！长佩手机版文章网址：  
> <https://m.changpeiguoji.com/novel/info/7520>

一进公主府，便望见平阳侯坐在池边凉亭里，捧着一摞书简正看得津津有味。近日天气颇为寒凉，其人只披一件玄色中衣，也不怕冻着自己。  
我朝正在清扫落叶的仆人比了个噤声的手势，蹑手蹑脚走过去，靠近曹襄身边坐下。很快便被他发现我的存在，不过他并未抬眼，只是腾出一只手搭我肩上。  
随便扫几行他手中竹简，居然是期门军课程《孙子》兵法。  
“休沐日读兵书？在太学的时候，我可从未见兄长对任何一门课业如此上心。”我揶揄他。  
“此一时彼一时。”曹襄的目光终于从书卷上移开。  
我被他圈在怀里，惬意地享受着亲密的缠绵。  
“参加征兵的事儿，兄长为何不事先告诉我。”唇间的温度撤离，我抱怨道。  
“弟弟这不是已经知道了吗？”他略微尴尬地笑问我。  
我不悦地嘟起嘴。  
“我明白，兄长参军是为了留在京城，可是留下的方法很多，不一定要参军。”  
“选择参军，也包含了为兄一点小私心吧。”深邃的黑眸望进我眼中，曹襄轻叹：“我想要变强，想保护你，我不想变成我爹那样，在平阳府待一辈子。”  
“唉，”听到他提起曹时，我耸耸肩表示谅解，“可惜了，若是兄长提前告诉我，我就可以陪兄长去应征，平阳长公主一定很不开心。”  
“我娘倒没有十分不开心。”曹襄先是否定，复又自我纠正道，“一点点难过是有的，不过她说我已经长大成人，凡事应该自己拿主意。”  
情欲的热度渐渐散去，我靠在平阳侯臂弯里喘息，由着他拿锦帕细心地拭去腹间浊液。  
“西市新置一家马具店铺，今日开张，弟弟同我一起去逛如何？”他建议道。  
“不是说晚些时候约了其他人蹴鞠么？”  
“为兄临时变卦不行吗？”  
“可是我并不缺马具。”我沮丧地说。  
“我缺。”对方的眉眼间挂着餍足的微笑，“还请弟弟为我选副马镫。”  
***

“陛下还没到呀？”我望着宣室殿外排起的长队，悄声问门口佩刀站岗的东方朔。  
东方郎官嗤鼻表示不屑：“好容易得着个大晴天，陛下今日提早退朝，召了董侍中陪同去上林苑，恐怕玩得兴起，忘记时间喽。”  
“最近有什么我不知道的变动吗？怎么那么多人求陛下办事。”那些个鸡毛蒜皮的事，我抄都抄烦了。  
“非也，平时这里可冷清得很。”东方朔伸出食指在我眼前晃晃，咧嘴一笑，“不知道哪个碎嘴闲儒在外面造谣，说是霍贤侄当值的这一个时辰里陛下脾气最好，导致如今但凡有求于陛下的臣子，统统捱到日头快落山才跑来宣室殿，挤着要面圣。”  
宦者匆匆一路行来，向门口那拨人挥手：“今日议事取消，请各位回去罢，下周再来。”  
“终于清净喽，咱们走吧。”东方朔开心地招呼我。不过下一秒他不得不露出懊恼的表情，眼睁睁看着我被宦者叫住。  
“霍侍中请留步，卫将军请霍侍中前去天梁殿。”

“以咱们汉马的脚程，仲卿能做到后发制人，果断追截单于尾军，夺回雁门辎重，在臣看来已是很了不起的军功，足以益封。若韩安国还记得王恢当初怎么死的，便不会口出狂言。”大姨夫愤愤的声音从殿内传来。  
“那几员老将分明是见到陛下给卫将军三万士马的兵权，觉得自己老资历，不服呗。”  
“卫将军的姊姊如今已贵为皇后，小皇子又是我们大汉的嫡长子，陛下恨不得拨十万兵，给三万还嫌少呢。”  
“就是因为这样才会惹那些老将眼红，程不识如今都换到同韩安国穿一条裤子。”  
“兵权说话，没得兵权，谁在乎他穿几条裤子。”  
一阵七嘴八舌，进得门内，只见沙盘前围了一圈将士，我认得的除了荀彘、公孙敖两位都尉，还有大姨夫公孙贺，步兵校尉苏建伯父，胡骑校尉赵信，坐在角落里的桑弘羊，以及年初张汤拟出《中二千石举贤良律法》后，淮南郡国推荐来的北军校尉张次公。  
我望向端坐上席，一直未语的二舅。周围这些人如此义愤填膺，二舅朝堂上到底受了多大委屈，却还能保持波澜不惊的姿态？  
“臣同意太仆大人的说法。”一位浓眉蓄髯，身着玄甲的男子朝大姨夫拱手，“这几年臣待在北境，深有体会，若总是他们匈奴偷袭、我军被动防守这么个打法，臣担心这样拉锯战下去，他匈奴耗得起，我们大汉耗不起。”  
“耗不起？哼，”公孙敖抬高了音量，“要不是两年前李广那老朽把臣的精骑前锋拱手送给军臣吃掉，我们至于拖到现在，被动挨打吗？”  
“公孙将军当初为何要回援李广？”一旁单手支颚，静静听众人讨论的赵信忽然开口反问公孙敖。  
“李广手里攥的是我的子弟兵，我不能眼睁睁地看着他们送死。”公孙敖咬牙道。  
荀彘猛点头附和：“是啊是啊，骁骑营全是公孙将军一手栽培的好苗子呢。”  
赵信望向对面言语激动的二人，并未接话，只是略微蹙眉，尔后重新陷入沉默。  
心中蓦然被重重地敲了一下。的确，大家都知道公孙敖的兵士尽折在李广手中，然而赵信身为北军校尉，公孙敖手里损失的七千人，其中有多少从前一直跟着赵信的兵马，不论今日在座的其他人是否知情，我必须承认我对此一无所知。  
“好了，都已是过去的事儿，各位莫要再争论。”二舅站起身，示意众人暂停。他挑了根杆子，推着面前沙盘里的红色石马向西移去，“臣这里有个建议，既然太仆大人已经探明阴山古道的兵力分布，正说明匈奴右贤王与白羊、楼烦两王因为部落土地倾轧之事，依旧势如水火，僵持不下。鹬蚌相争，便是我们渔翁得利的机会。”  
***

“这小子就是霍去病。”散会后，二舅招手示意我近前，将我介绍给之前拱手的男子。  
“去病见过李息将军。”此人方才说自己一直镇守北境，我已经猜到他就是雁门之战同二舅打配合的大行令李息。  
“果然百闻不如一见，卫将军这外甥聪明伶俐得很，臣尚未自报家门呢，他已经知道臣是谁啦。”李息见到我好一阵乐呵，三两下便把我的头顶揉成一团鸡窝。  
“李将军别忘了，去病也是陛下的外甥，臣整日里瞎忙活顾不上他，经常把他丢给陛下管教，他那套识人的本事料想是从陛下那里学来的。”二舅谦道。  
“哦？陛下亲自教导？这样看来，霍贤侄可谓‘天子门生’喽。”  
“可以这么说吧。”话音甫落，二舅眼中似乎掠过一丝得意的神色。

“韩将军今天在朝堂上欺负舅父啦？”离开上林苑的途中，我开口问道。  
“这倒没有。”二舅否定我，“韩将军只是对陛下令他转攻为守，屯军雁门之事有些微辞。不过韩将军的态度完全可以理解，毕竟他曾多次带兵出击，转战南北，东瓯和马邑之役均出力不小；如今被派给我这样的新人做后勤，换了我是他，恐怕也不那么心甘情愿。”  
说话的当口，我抬头，望见对方羽睫下的阴影。基本上，根据我总结出来的二舅用词规律，他若是干脆利落地吐出“没有”二字便打住，而非附加一大段儿拖泥带水，我才敢相信是真没有。  
“为什么这次出兵不打单于军呢？”我换了个话题问。  
“舅父先考考你。”谈到用兵，对方顿时兴致勃勃，“夫兵形象水，水之形，避高而趋下，后面一句是什么？”  
“兵之形，避实而击虚。”我接口。  
“攻而必取者，攻其所不守也？”  
“守而必固者，守其所必攻也。”  
“故用兵之道，示之以柔而迎之以刚，示之以弱而乘之以强？”  
“为之以歙而应之以张，将欲西而示之以东。”我补充道，“这句出自淮南王的《兵略》。”  
“记性不错。”二舅颇为满意地点头，“如今咱们面临的问题就在于，汉匈边境线过长，需要守备的地方过多，而匈奴人擅于骑兵突袭，无所忌惮，倘若同他们硬碰硬，我军必趋于被动。想要扭转战局，须如孙武之言，‘攻其所不守’。”  
“我明白了。”我回忆起刚才看到的沙盘推演，二舅同李息计划分兵两路，一路在东佯动牵制，另一路向西偷袭河朔，也给匈奴来个声东击西。

“说到兵法，今日找你来，其实另有原因。”二舅接过侍卫递还的印扣，领着我通过未央宫西阙，“平阳长公主告诉我，你休沐日去公主府，与小侯爷同席研书？”  
“啊？嗯……”我支吾。被二舅突然这么一问，我脸上唰地火烧火燎起来。那天出门之前，我告诉二衿娘我去组队蹴鞠，结果变成与小侯爷一块儿读书，顺便做了某些不可告人的事情，下午还陪他去逛西市。总之，就是没去踢球。  
“长公主说，你俩在读《孙子》兵法？”对方拖长了音调，笑意不断加深，他知道我早已经读完这些初级课程。  
“平阳侯没读过，我正好也忘得差不多了，就陪他顺便温习温习。”我挠挠头，迅速找到借口，“孔子曰，‘学而时习之，不亦说乎。’舅父，你说是吧？”  
“温习的效果不错。”他伸出手指在我鼻子上刮了一下，“走，今天带你去一个地方。”  
***

天禄阁，别名天禄七重塔，除了前殿，它和石渠阁应该是未央宫里最高的二座建筑之一。天禄阁藏书，下至琴棋书画，中有商农医卦、再往上为诸子百家，更上层兵法律令。越往上，典籍越珍贵，内容越生僻。  
“绝大多数兵书收藏于第五层，一些名家亲手著作的典籍则收藏于更高处。”二舅一边介绍一边领着我向上爬。  
终于一口气爬到第六层，二舅开始在那些堆得比我还高的书海里翻找。显然，这一层使用率较之前几层低，穿竹简的牛皮绳普遍比较新，书籍积灰严重。  
“喏，这是姜太公《六韬》。”二舅朝我手中摞了五本木简，最上面那一本粗体大篆写着“周文王师姜望撰”。  
“这本，黄石公《三略》，也是好东西。”一摞细封竹简被叠放在之前那五本上面，我定睛一看，扉页左下盖着朱漆小篆“留侯印”。  
“咳……咳……”我已经被埋没在书简的烟尘和气味里。  
二舅终于停止了翻找，掸了掸衣服上的灰。  
“先看这么多吧，这些书，足够你俩研习到我班师回朝。”他的语气，似乎对这次出征格外有信心。  
我抱着书简，踟蹰了一下。  
“舅父，真的没有《韩信》兵法吗？”  
二舅的笑容停住。须臾，只听他叹道：“很不幸，淮阴侯兵法已经遭毁，我亦未能拜读。”  
果然，又是这个答案。  
“留侯这本《三略》应是与淮阴侯同时成书的，你可以先读读。”见我耷拉着脑袋，他安慰我道，“长乐宫里也许藏有淮阴侯著作残本，我可以帮你去问问。”  
“不用了，我自己去找就好。”找书的事儿我不想再劳烦二舅。更何况，这其实一直是我的一个心结。  
“去病你等等。”二舅叫住正欲转身离开的我，从我手里分了一半竹简抱着。  
“虽说舅父让你看兵书，但是你要记住，兵书不等于兵法。没有任何两次战况彼此相同，真正的兵法，立于兵书之外，取势自天地之中。”末了，他语重心长地叮嘱我，“总而言之，尽信书不如无书。”


	44. 大捷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宴会上的小霍可自动代《汉武大帝》里面李乐同学在张骞回西域的宴会上的表现。  
> 勾起嘴角，摇晃几下脑袋这个动作也是由李乐提供……

厢房的门“砰”地一声被踢开。  
“走走，都随朕去上林苑。”  
我拼命揉着惺忪的睡眼。  
“今日还要去太学呢。”缺课的话，公孙太傅会生气的。  
“去什么去，快起床洗漱，跟朕打马去。”天子乐颠颠地搁下一句话，迅速消失在门口。  
我伸伸懒腰，连打几个哈欠。  
隔着个荞麦枕，苏武这小子还在被窝里蒙头大睡。  
“喂，陛下叫你起床啦。”我一脚踹在他屁股上。

“这浴池好大啊。”苏武一个猛子扎进水里，“我得去求陛下，让我以后常来宫里住。”  
“要是你有机会去甘泉宫，就不会觉得温室殿的池子大了。”我爬出浴池，闭着眼睛由内侍擦拭头发，留下苏武一个人在池子里开心地扑腾。  
人说春困秋乏，可是最近不知怎么，仿佛总也睡不够。这也得怪苏武，昨儿半夜里我睡得好好的，猛得睁眼，只见一个黑魆魆的影子伫立在榻边，正用幽怨的眼神盯着我。  
“大半夜不睡觉，扮鬼出来吓人？回你自己房间去。”我没好气地吼。  
“表哥，我认床。”苏武委屈地说。  
***

数日前。  
椒房殿里围着一群人，小皇子殿下被宫女倒提在手中，奶妈正忙乱地拍着他的背。  
“卫伉你这瓜娃子，给我出来！”庭院深处，二衿娘苏葭的暴喝在廊柱间回响。  
“怎么了这是？”宦者掀开帘子，天子抱着个蜡烛包从里间跨出来。  
“据儿又被伉儿喂进不该吃的东西。”小姨望见地上黏糊糊一团还在蠕动的物体，舒了口气。  
我忍俊不禁。上次是苜蓿草，这次被喂甲虫，刘据的食谱还真是丰富。  
其实我现在十分同情小姨。苏伯父随二舅一起奔赴前线，小姨不知哪根筋搭错，邀请苏葭带着四岁的卫伉和刚出生的小表弟进宫将养。唉，椒房殿从今日起，注定会热闹非凡。  
“去病——咦？”天子的目光落到我身上，“外甥束单髻啦？”  
“啊？是。”我不自然地举起手，碰了碰脑袋上的玉簪。  
天子盯着我头顶嘿嘿笑了好一会儿，方才扬起手中的蜡烛包：“来，帮这小子想个好听的名字。”  
蜡烛包里那只皱巴巴的小猴子，硬是捱到他爹奔赴前线才出世，到现在名字都没取。  
我略一思索。  
“单名一个‘信’字，如何？”  
天子额间数道黑线。  
“卫信？去病你怎么也跟着起大俗名？”他摇头道，“朕这儿已经好几个‘信’，换个文雅的罢。”  
我还给天子一个白眼，指向身边的小跟班：“臣一时想不起来其他名字，苏武平日里喜爱诗词歌赋，陛下问他罢？”  
“臣建议，可将单字‘信’换作二字‘不疑’。昔日留侯次子就叫做张不疑。”苏武眨眨眼睛，拱手回复天子。  
天子瞪着我俩好一会儿，终于泄气地摆手。  
“算了算了，还是等娃爹回来再取名罢。”  
***

艳阳高照，鸟语花香。我跟随陛下打马出西直门，朝上林苑一路行去。  
建章宫前旌旗一片，浩浩荡荡数十人的骑兵队伍列阵而待，大姨夫、荀彘、公孙敖、李椒等人均已整装待发。  
“今日谁的猎物最多，朕重重有赏！”天子手中箭矢消失在空中，奔蹄之声顿起，挟裹阵阵烟尘踏上司马道。  
我心中默默数着经过我眼前的骑兵。除了那些我所熟识的人，今日随行的郎官队伍，似乎要比往常多出一位。

大约二个月前。  
“芄兰之支，童子佩觿。虽则佩觿，能不我知？容兮遂兮，垂带悸兮。  
芄兰之叶，童子佩韘。虽则佩韘，能不我甲？容兮遂兮，垂带悸兮。”  
“走开走开，马蹄不长眼，好狗不挡道。”曹襄不耐地驱赶着那帮挡在马前的捣蛋鬼。  
“不过是些刚学会《诗经》就跑出来显摆的小孩，你越是理睬他们，他们越蹬鼻子上脸。”我挽起缰绳，径直从那群小屁孩中间穿过。  
我俩的座骑均是西域品种，他的是黑鬃白马，我的是汗血白马，并排走过长安城的街道，自然十分引人注目。  
其实，被好事的小子追着打趣，念几句诗，我倒不很在乎，他平阳侯可拉不下这面子。说实话，我有点后悔告诉他今日要去天禄阁的事儿。平阳侯那郁闷的表情，不禁令我回忆起临出门前的情景。

“每次都被你解散发髻，这样一乱一束挺麻烦呢。”我坐在铜镜前，朝身后举着齿梳的家伙抱怨。  
休沐日本想独自前往天禄阁，不过五天没见小侯爷，不知道他在军营过得怎样，有些想念，便晃去公主府。可想而知，刚入府便被对方拐进卧房，摁在榻上翻来覆去地折腾，此时此刻腿依然有些打软。  
“弟弟的发丝比女人还光滑，我忍不住想摸。”大手在我头顶揉了几下，他偏过头思索片刻，“为兄有个主意，你等一下。”  
曹襄匆匆跑出门，我拈起一撮头发，在指尖捻了捻。相比其他人，特别是敬声表弟那样的卷毛，我的发髻的确格外容易开散，不过貌似我们卫家人的头发都这样，我也就从未在意过有何特别。  
我望着镜子里的自己，一根红玉簪径直穿过头顶正中。  
“小公子皮肤白皙，绛红最衬肤色。”端着托盘的侍女解释道。托盘里盛满各种颜色的发带，以及一整排五颜六色的玉石发簪。  
“弟弟整个人气质完全不一样了呢。”他挑起我的下颚，俯身轻轻啮咬我的唇，“看着这样的你，我又想要了怎么办。”  
“再不走天黑啦。”我果断地推开他。

天禄阁一如既往的安静。我趴在书堆里吭哧吭哧地翻找，这是我第三次前来天禄阁，这种禁籍想必不会被列在目录里，只能靠自己去碰运气。  
曹襄负手好整以暇地静观我与灰尘搏斗。  
“弟弟还在寻那部兵书？”  
“我不相信我找不到一丁点与淮阴侯有关的内容。”关于韩信的一切，就像完全被抹去了似的，连那些张良的著作，里面某些竹简也已明显被人拆走，仿佛大汉曾经的齐楚王只存在于传说中。  
曹襄透过窗棂望向长乐宫的方向，眉心渐渐拧成一个结。  
“弟弟不是没听说过吕氏手段之狠辣，既然连皇子都能弄死，把淮阴侯戳成筛子的人，怎么可能漏掉他的论著。”说到“皇子”时，他不自主地打了个冷战。我知道他指的是孝高皇帝与戚夫人之子，赵王刘如意。  
我懊恼地合上手中竹简，丢回书堆里。  
“别难过，”怔愣的当口，曹襄从背后变出一卷木头片，递到我怀中，“听说尉缭是韩信的师傅，不如从这本《尉缭子》入手，找找线索。”  
“回去吧。”他轻挽起我的手。

“将军。”楼下忽然传出声音。  
我好奇地探出头，顺着弯曲的盘梯往下望去。春日的暖阳自向阳的窗棂洒下一束光，投印在天井四尺见方的休憩台。一老一少盘腿对坐，面前三三两两的堆着许多扁圆木头。  
“真巧啊，在这里碰到太史令。”我朝一身儒服的老者拱手。  
“原来是平阳侯和霍侍中，失敬。”司马谈放下手中的木头子儿，乐呵呵招呼道，“来给二位介绍一下，这是犬子，单名一个迁字。”  
单髻铜簪、深灰曲裾的少年闻言抬头，其人一对柳叶弯眉，双目清澈明朗，小鼻子小嘴，下颚尖尖，标准的书生秀气。  
“我好像以前见过你？”我挑眉。  
“不错，我们见过。”少年指着我们，朝他爹缓缓道，“渭水渡口，他们两个冤枉我，说我是小偷。”  
司马谈讶然地望向神情激动的儿子。  
怪不得总觉得太史令眼熟，我终于记起面前这位就是当年一身北地二手旧书生装、随身携带星盘的少年，今日他身着长安本地的儒服，料子也比从前好上许多，果然是入乡随俗了呢。  
“司马公子，多少年前的事儿还记得那么清楚。”曹襄轻嗤。  
“我当然记得，你们尝过被人冤枉的滋味吗？”司马迁攥紧手中纸张，眼圈渐渐有些泛红。  
“迁儿，不得对君侯无理。”司马谈迅速把儿子摁回席上，打圆场道，“小儿下棋输给臣，情绪略有些激动，二位请别见怪。”  
视线随着太史令的话语落在他手边圆圆的木头棋子上。那些木子各自标着卒、车、士、马等符号，棋盘上纵、横、斜数道线格，像是黑白棋的纹路，但又十分稀疏。  
“这是什么棋？”我好奇地弯腰，伸出手去够那些棋子。  
“啊哈哈，这是臣从贩夫走卒处收来的破玩意儿，怕脏了二位的手，不值一提。”司马谈匆忙遮盖住棋盘中央的“楚河”“汉界”四字。  
***

“所以，你和他不仅认识，还结过梁子？”篝火旁，帝王偏过头，视线从对面的少年移到我身上，“那你们是如何抛弃前嫌，成为朋友的？”  
“他去找淮阴侯兵法。”  
“他手里握着淮阴侯棋谱。”  
郎官司马迁与我异口同声。  
戏谑的目光在我俩之间逡巡，天子大手一挥，在我后脑勺上轻轻一拍：“你呀你，好好的孙吴兵法不学，非要学些三教九流。”  
我撇撇嘴，不屑道：“孙武吴起那都是几百年前的兵法，里面的用兵之策早就过时了。要学就得学咱们大汉自己的将军，像舅父那样，讨匈奴，收朔方。”  
“这你就错喽，”对方露出得意的笑容，“孙吴兵法，仲卿可是倒背如流呢。”  
我刚要张口反驳，一旁公孙敖已经抢过话头：“陛下有所不知，霍贤侄从小跟着卫将军学兵家之事，不仅早就熟读孙吴兵法，亦跟臣习得不少对阵推演之术。在臣看来，贤侄可谓已超越当年的卫将军。”  
“哦？”天子侧过头盯住我，面上现出惊讶的表情，他尴尬地笑着拍了拍我的肩，“看来是朕错怪外甥喽。”  
我特别感谢公孙敖，三两句把我的底牌抖个精光。不过，被人拿去同二舅作比较，心中亦不由得产生一些小小的自喜。  
想到这里，我得意地勾起嘴角，轻轻摇晃两下脑袋，表示接受帝王的道歉。  
大姨夫走过来：“陛下，晚膳已备齐。”  
“好，开宴。”帝王举樽，“诸位爱卿，今夜不醉不归。”

必须承认，今晚是个格外值得庆贺的夜晚。我捧着酒樽，望见天幕上悬挂的那轮明月。不知朔方原那里的月亮，是否同长安一般圆呢？  
帝将一番推杯换盏，酒足饭饱之后，天子打起拍子，高亢的歌声回响在旷野之中。  
“我出我车，于彼牧矣。自天子所，谓我来矣。”  
歌声忽停，天子巡视众人：“余下的，谁来唱？”  
我望着陷入沉寂的四座。  
“我来。”我端着酒樽站起身。今晚贪杯灌得急，此刻竟有些头重脚轻。  
“王命南仲，往城于方——”  
“停停。”天子打断我，“去病，把诗里的‘南仲’二字全部改成‘仲卿’。”  
帝王执箸击节，我和着音韵，哼起激昂的旋律。  
“王命仲卿，往城于方。出车彭彭，旂旐央央。  
天子命我，城彼朔方。赫赫仲卿，玁狁于襄。  
未见君子，忧心忡忡。既见君子，我心则降。  
执讯获丑，薄言还归。赫赫仲卿，玁狁于夷。”  
眼前篝火冉冉，头顶旌旗飒飒。渐渐地，周围的将士纷纷开始加入我，嘹亮的歌声回响在上林苑的夜空中。  
同诸校尉郎官一起，高歌小雅《出车》，满腔热血豪情油然而生。不知远在朔方的二舅，能否听到我的歌声？  
一曲终了。晕晕然陶醉间，身边响起天子的话语。  
“……河朔大捷，乃我大汉建业八十年来，头一回大胜匈奴。今车骑将军卫青西定河南地，得五千俘虏，百万牲畜，全甲兵而归，朕心甚慰。”  
听到二舅的名字，我眯起眼睛，望向声音传来的方向，开心地咧嘴一笑。  
天子回望进我的眼里，漆黑的双眸中映出明亮的月色和跳动的火光。须臾，只听对方继续道：“韩长孺自比廉颇，将朕比做临阵换将、有眼无珠的赵孝成王。可朕就是要证明给他们看，朕相中的人，绝不是纸上谈兵的赵括，而是百战不殆的武安君白起！”  
“陛下威武！卫将军威武！”周围顿时一片欢呼。


	45. 桎梏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小霍被颜射，怒了！曹襄这次是真要被KO了，不知道还救得回来不？
> 
> 长安城二环内的房价~哼哼~
> 
> 刘彻招兵启示只有六个字：砍人头，送豪宅！

“再见啦，下周接着踢。”我抹着汗水，朝张贺苏武他们挥手道别，不料下一秒就被曹襄掠进角落里，结结实实地摁贴上砖墙。  
“去我府上好不好？”他在我耳边吹气。  
“嗯……今日不行，我得回去帮舅父搬家。”虽然已经被他吻得起反应，我还是坚决拒绝。不知为何，自从上林苑狩猎归来，耳鬓厮磨时小侯爷总喜欢咬我脊背，而且每次都咬疼同一个地方。  
曹襄嘟起嘴，委屈道：“好不容易等到休沐日能与弟弟见上一面，我不想这么快就分开。”  
“那好办，你也来卫府帮忙吧。”我灵机一动，贡献出一个一举两得的计策。

长平侯府位于长安城东北角的宣平门内，此地紧邻禁军驻地，治安状况甚佳，许多长安城的达官贵人均选择此处置第。  
“朕已经在未央宫北阙外给你划好宅地。要么搬家，要么去长平封地住，二选一，仲卿你看着办。”天子威逼利诱，他知道二舅不会选择去封地。  
“臣家里只那么几口人丁，卫府住了十几年，臣已经习惯，用不着换新宅。”二舅态度果决。  
“朕的车骑将军怎么能住长安城外？”天子皱起眉头，将书案捶得砰砰响，“仲卿哪仲卿，这不是面子里子的问题，你以前只是中朝大夫，置宅的事儿朕也就随你；可如今你已是手握兵权的长平侯，即使你想住城外，朕也不敢让你住啊！”  
见二舅依旧一副不屈不饶的样子，帝王起身，踱着步子，抛出杀手锏：“就当帮朕省一笔卫队雇佣金嘛！”  
听到可以省钱，二舅面色终于缓和许多，最后双方商榷，各退一步，二舅搬进长安城里，自己选地。所以，我们现在正全家打包搬往长安城内离未央宫直线距离最远的贵族住宅区——宣平贵里。  
其实在我看来，住得离西宫太近，未必是什么好事。比如那幢位于北阙甲第的韩府，曾经多么气派，还不是人走茶凉，转眼被天子扒掉，建成北宫。董偃现在还住在北宫里，他与东方朔一对儿冤家对头，我可不想同他天天见面。  
我们要搬走，东方朔伤心得一把鼻涕一把泪。  
“呜呜，臣才刚搬来这城墙根下，贤侄就要搬进城里了怎么办。”  
“你也搬过来呀？”我半建议半安慰他。  
“贤侄知道宣平门内的地皮多少铢一坪么？”  
他一句话问倒我。

“我能帮忙做什么？”曹襄扫视着卫府庭院内遍地大大小小的包裹。  
“看行李呗，”我寻到一块落脚的地方坐下，望着来来往往的挑夫，“这里面不少物什是御赐的，丢了就麻烦喽。”  
“哥哥！”门口传来陈妍的声音。小丫头今日梳着弯弯的双髻，身穿一件湖蓝色襦裙，显得格外精神。  
“你怎么来啦？”  
“我来看你搬家。”  
“‘看’我搬家？”我对她的用词表示无法理解。  
“是呀，我带了帮手呢。”陈妍扭过头，对门外踌躇的身影招手，“快进来呀，你不是自告奋勇来帮忙吗？”

“君侯是自己人，妹妹我可不客气啦。我吃你的帅！”陈妍“啪”地将手里的木头棋子拍在对方盘面上，留下一串开心的咯咯声。  
我靠在树荫下，同情地望向被陈妍连续将军，已经输掉不少银两的曹襄。平阳侯乖乖地把支据交到陈妍手里，顺便朝我抛来一个极其委屈的眼神。  
我嘿嘿一笑，朝陈妍嚷道：“妹妹尽管赌，他是万户侯，不差钱。”  
扭头瞅向不远处，司马郎官正遵从陈妍的指挥，捧着本竹简认真地给箱子记录编号。这家伙满身书呆子气，做起学问来倒是一丝不苟。  
陈妍认识司马迁，其实也并不那么令人惊讶，毕竟他们都住茂陵邑，以陈妍开朗的个性，多得是三教九流的朋友。  
***

“搬完了？”一觉醒来，夕阳的余辉洒在空落落的院子里头。  
“是啊。人都走光了，看你睡得香甜，没舍得叫醒你。”平阳侯扬了扬手里的钥匙，“我刚去后院转完一圈，貌似没落下什么东西。”  
我望着院子里所剩的，那些搬不走的，郁郁葱葱的花草树木。  
“还真的有些怀念呢。”毕竟一住十年，经历过许多起伏，对这里的山石草木已熟悉得不能再多。  
随手摘下一根迎春花枝条，折成花环的形状。花期已过，徒剩翠色的细叶。  
“帮我戴上。”我将枝条递到曹襄手中。  
枝叶轻轻落进我的发梢，曹襄低头凝视我。  
“弟弟，你真美。”他说。  
片刻后，他俯下身来，扣住我的腰，轻柔的吻落至我的眼角。  
“别哭。”  
“哼，我怎么可能会哭。”我轻笑着偏过头，拼命试图眨去眼前的雾气。  
下颚被挑起，温暖的唇齿相接，对方灼热的阳锋隔着衣料抵上我的小腹。  
“去我房间。”  
“好。”似乎正等着我这句话，他一把扛起我，朝内院走去。  
***

长平侯府来了位不速之客。其实自从搬进新宅邸，访客未曾断绝，只是我着实没有预料到这位的光临。  
“韩说？”我欣喜地望着二舅身旁这位身着轻甲，风尘仆仆的棕色卷发青年。  
“要叫韩都尉，”二舅纠正我道，“人家现在升为骑都尉啦。”  
“韩都尉要在府里住一段时间。”将马匹交给家仆，二舅转身接过韩说的行李，“去病旁边那间空着，你先暂且歇脚。我这里地方小，委屈你几日。”

头两周韩说一直没有现身，他的随身包裹静静地躺在厢房的地板上积灰。二舅也不在府中，直到这天我去宣室殿，碰到门口兴高采烈的东方朔。  
“董偃被从北宫赶出来，回馆陶公主府喽。”他一副喜不自胜的表情。  
我好奇道：“你和董侍中到底有什么过节，如此似海深仇？”  
“贤侄难道不知？他差点占了你宣室殿的位置！”东方朔激动地手舞足蹈，“要是他真的占了你的位置，臣为何还傻呆呆地在这殿前站岗，臣不如去玩臣的射覆。”  
“是啊东方大夫，叫你当郎官确实屈才了，射覆玩这么溜，为何不去当赌徒。”丢下这句话，我转身进殿，留他一个人在殿外大呼小叫。  
“小隐隐于市，臣乃真君子，这叫‘大隐隐于朝’！”

“陛下一定要建朔方城吗？真的有必要吗？对咱们大汉朝的百姓有益处吗？”左内史公孙弘跪伏在天子面前，痛心疾首，“先秦曾经发三十万人在北河筑城，但最终没能建成，这一放弃，就是前功尽弃，劳民伤财哪陛下。”  
“朕如今手握匈奴五千战俘，以及河朔四部数千民众，百万头牲畜，只需要发十万军民建设城池，不缺钱也不缺人。”天子揉了揉眉心，“当年公孙爱卿极力反对通西南夷之策，可中郎将司马相如还是排除万难，成功清通蜀道，建立邛、莋、苍耳等郡县。有了治蜀的经验，朕对这次建设朔方城的计划非常乐观。”  
“但是陛下，这次提出筑城计划的大夫主父偃却并不曾有过筑城的经验。”公孙太傅频频摇头，“要在边境上建城，就一定会牺牲许多百姓的性命。始皇帝修筑长城，劳役繁重，累死数万人，所以才有孟姜女哭断长城，秦国力从此大减。因此，还请陛下听臣一句劝，建朔方城之事，谨思慎行。”  
“公孙爱卿，孟姜女的故事，始终只是个故事。”面对眼前顽固的老先生，天子露出一个无奈的笑容。

公孙太傅悻悻离去。  
“去病，你怎么看。”  
“啊？”天子突然叫我的名字，我被问得一愣。  
“你来说说，朔方城该不该建？”  
“回陛下，臣斗胆直言，臣不同意公孙太傅的观点。”  
“哦？说来听听。”天子饶有兴致地望着我。  
“建朔方城是我们推进战线的大好时机。”这个结论，我刚刚盯着地图就已经得出来了。我起身，从墙边桶里抽出一柄长杆，点向宣室殿正中悬挂的，从天梁殿拓过来的那副舆地图。  
“这里是阴山古道，这里是蒙恬所筑之秦长城。秦长城曾经发挥过它的巨大作用，只因多年战乱，年久失修，匈奴乘机毁坏城墙，长驱直入，一直打到太原，烧杀抢掠，边境线上民不聊生。”  
提到太原，陈宣的脸在我眼前一闪而过。  
“不急，先歇会儿再说。”天子接过宦者奉上的水碗，递到我手里。  
“咳咳……”我接过水碗猛灌几口，重新平复心绪，在汉匈边境线上画了长长一道凹弧，“这么多年来，我们耗费大量人力物力，长久地防守像陇西、北地、上、云中这一条绵延千里的弧形边境，因为一旦我们退却，匈奴便可越过上郡，直攻咸阳，长安城必将再次告急，届时，牺牲的就不仅仅是边境线上的百姓，而是汉中平原内千万生灵。”  
“还有么？”  
我在河朔草原外面又画了一道凸弧，“臣认为，在古道以南设立朔方郡、五原郡，以及在边境线顶部这里建立朔方城这种坚固的军事堡垒作为长安的第二道屏障，既合理又必要。一旦竣工，我们就不再需要在整条北境线上分布驻军，而只需要战时往朔方城紧急增援即可。”  
天子赞许地点头。  
“另外，徙民十万的计划，一能保证朔方城屯兵的粮草供给，二也能增加遭受匈奴突袭时，临时武装民众的可能性。今后若需再出战，我军可随时转守为攻。”我想了想，又添加一句，“太傅说的也有一部分道理，建设固然会对局部产生一时的伤害，但是抵御外侮，保护境内民众安全，功在当代，利在千秋。”  
“说的好。”天子抚掌笑道，“外甥的说法居然同仲卿不谋而合，难道仲卿教授过你如何应答？”  
“臣最近没见到舅父。”我摇头道。其实最近我也没见到陛下。  
“啊哈哈，朕忘了，仲卿一直待在甘泉宫。”天子挠挠头，迅速抛出另一个问题，“去病，朕再问你，你觉得公孙弘这个人怎么样？”  
我略一思索，回复道：“公孙太傅学识渊博，为人诚恳直率，爱民如子，只是有的时候容易情绪激动，不太沉得住气。学生迟到早退会被他罚站，而且他是头一个敢拿戒尺打太学生手心的太傅，我和苏武都被他打过。”  
帝王呵呵笑着，一掌拍上我后脑勺。  
“好小子，耍小聪明，借机告状是不是？”  
已经快被你拍傻了！我沮丧地想。  
***

卫不疑的哭声在庭院深处时隐时现，这就是深宅大院的优点——隔音。  
枣红马与韩说的红棕马并排拴在火云旁边。最近东方朔心情好，绕远路把我送回长平侯府才出城回家。  
二舅的声音从隔壁厢房传出来。  
“这个，还有这个，都吃了，伤好得快些。”  
韩说受伤了？  
“去病是你吗？进来吧。”二舅招呼我。  
韩说趴在榻上，三千青丝垂落四周，眉眼间充斥着挥之不去的忧郁。  
“都过去了，没事儿的，别想太多。”二舅放下手里的药碗，拍拍韩说的肩，“去病对朔方原好奇，你在那里住了六年，不如你给去病讲讲有关朔方原的趣事？”

“你要和苏武一起去朔方？”平阳侯坐在榻边，居高临下地俯视我，声音里满是怒气。  
“苏武要去看望他父亲，找不到同行的人，我已经答应陪他去了。再说我也一直想亲眼看看那神秘的兵家必争之地。”顺便还可以去祭拜一下韩太师。我在心里补上一句。  
对方一双剑眉紧紧蹙起。  
“不许去。”  
“为什么？”我撑起身，不满地抗议。  
“太危险，烽火初霁，匈奴随时可能反扑。”  
这的确是个有力的理由，可惜并不成立。  
“舅父说了，朔方原近期不会有战事。再说，陛下已经批准——”  
“不许去就是不许去。”他粗鲁地打断我。  
被用这种斩钉截铁的语气命令着，我已经开始有些不耐烦。  
“如果我说我偏要去呢？”  
平阳侯并未答话，双目渐渐眯起。

我赤裸地躺在榻间，腿间的皮肤火辣辣地疼。脸上胸膛黏糊糊一片，睁不开眼张不了口。  
厢门“吱呀”开启又合上。我被抱到浴桶里，被用热毛巾擦拭去睫毛和头发上粘着的浊液。热水刺激到后背，痛感袭来，伸手触碰肩胛骨，竟然摸到数排清晰的牙印。  
“对不起。”闷闷的声音贴着脊椎传来，他将我围进臂弯里，吻上他方才在我身上留下的印记。  
我扭动着挣脱，身后人随即加重力道，紧紧箍住我。  
我一口咬上他的小臂。  
对方吃痛，我爬出浴桶，默默披上中衣，套上木履。  
“弟弟。”即将踏出门槛的那一刻，他叫住我。  
沉寂良久，对方只发出一声叹息。  
“注意安全。”


	46. 露水 /extra

“跑马遛兮遛跑马，草原歌兮歌草原。  
白云飘兮飘白云，唱不出兮随便凑。”  
苏武骑着他的匈奴黑驹，开心地唱起顺口溜。  
“奶茶香兮鹞隼飞，住下来兮不想走！”  
马车里，韩说探出头，跟着苏武的调子和了几句，不过他可比苏武唱的好听许多。  
话说韩都尉刚回到长安的时候，还是个精神抖擞、喜气洋洋的青年，跑去甘泉宫待了十几日，回来之后整个人就像被抽空了一样，一直发热，黑白颠倒地昏睡。好不容易清醒过来，不管二舅如何挽留，他依然坚持立即动身，随我们一起离开长安。  
“你们在山里遇到黑熊啦？”我实在想不明白什么样的重伤能让人一个月下不了床。  
“黑熊？”他愣了一下，回头眺望未央宫方向，开始闷闷地笑。  
不得不承认，韩说一旦笑起来，我完全无法将目光从他身上移开。

经过吕梁山，出了北地郡，守卫核对完毕通关文书，就进入朔方原。  
夏日的朔方，一望无际的碧绿草原，湛蓝色的天幕，棉花般的云朵，映着夕阳的余辉，仿佛触手可及。牧笛声声，牧民驱赶着成群的牛羊，沿途可见奔驰的野马，浅滩饮水的野鹿和大角赤羊。偶尔碰上商贩骑着汉中难得一见的双峰骆驼路过，驼铃声声，标志着边境地区战事的终结和贸易的畅通。  
就是这样一派祥和的美景，很难想象数月前此地刚刚经历过一场汉匈大战。汉军一面跟随李息将军出代郡佯攻代郡单于主力，另一面在二舅的带领下绕道云中直奔高阙，突袭匈奴白羊王、楼烦王的后方，截断二王的后路，又分出一支五千人的骑兵部队插入二王的部队之间，将二王的主力分割成两只孤立的部队，同时切断他们的粮道。最终二王乘夜带残部逃脱，薄泥部、符离部不战而降，大汉一举将河朔草原收归囊中。  
“这就叫‘明修栈道，暗度陈仓’。”我骑在火云背上得意地自言自语，开心地幻想着二舅同河朔二王战斗的情景。摸摸自己的脸，这一路上心情舒畅，下颚骨已咧得有些僵硬。

“哇，这么恢弘的帐篷！”甫一进门，苏武惊呼道。这里是韩说在朔方的家，我们今夜在此歇脚，准备明日再继续行程，赶往新边境线看望苏建伯父。  
“小韩府”四周的装饰很像大姨夫公孙贺家里的那种布置，一半是汉人精细的字画，一半是匈奴粗犷的饰物。韩说同大姨夫一样，一半汉人一半匈奴人，可能这样的血统，注定对汉匈两地的风土民生都会有感情吧。  
“毕竟是毡房，比不得长平侯府，挤挤，凑合一晚。”韩说的眼神中透出一丝失落，不过他很快在自己家里的温馨氛围中变得开心起来，“好在麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。”  
“作为一顶毡房，已经很不错啦。”我安慰他。长平侯府的面积，比起韩说从前在京城的韩府，还是要小上不少的。

月黑风高，苏武已经累趴下，直接和衣而卧，缩在角落里香甜地打起呼噜。  
奔波一整天，身上略有些不适。  
“我想洗个澡。你这里有水吗？”  
“凉水洗得惯否？”他见我挑眉，解释道，“朔方原条件艰苦，不比京城，没法立刻就有热水。”  
夏日的水温并不算寒凉，被草原的热风吹了一整天，清水环绕住皮肤带来的润泽感，反倒令人十分惬意。  
“我洗好了。”我爬出浴桶，边擦头发边转身朝屏风外喊道。  
一回头，只见韩说正靠着帐柱，双手交叉抱在胸前，静静地看着我，不知道他已经在那里站了多久。  
“你背后这里，谁弄的？”他走过来，手指覆上我的肩胛。  
“我自己不小心碰的。”我瑟缩，避开了他。  
“想糊弄我？”韩说轻哼一声，“我是过来人，这种齿痕不可能骗过我。”  
夜风吹进帐，我不由自主地打了个冷颤。  
“不想说是吗？我来猜猜看，是平阳侯吧。”  
拒绝回答这种明知故问，我默默朝屏风外走去。从京城出发的那天，曹襄请假跑来为我送行，我指挥苏武在前院拦住小侯爷，自己从长平侯府后门溜出去，打马先行，韩都尉亲眼目睹我仓皇而逃的狼狈相。  
身后传来一声叹息。韩说后退两步，转过身，解去自己的衣带。  
中衣飘落到地面上的那一瞬，我以为我的眼前是一具仙人之躯。只是，那本该完美无瑕的躯体上，却布满纵横交错的粉色伤痕，一些地方依然结着碎痂，呈现斑驳的暗红色，从肩胛骨沿脊背向下，直到消失在股缝间。  
图腾一般的痕迹，与其说像蝴蝶振翅，不如说更像连绵的茧丝，将眼前这具美丽的身体紧紧束缚。  
“这些是——鞭伤？”我抬起手指，轻轻贴上那一道道粉色的凹凸。  
“不错。”他捉住我的手腕，转过身面对我。  
“看到了吗？你我这样的人，生下来就注定会被这具身体所累。他们只爱慕我们的容颜，没有人在乎我们心里喜欢什么，想要什么。”韩说的声线带着痛苦的尾音，“你还年轻，我不希望你变成我这样，做有钱人的附属品，做负心人的替代品，明明可以有美好的前途，却尽数毁在自己的手里。”  
“我并不是平阳侯的附属品啊？”我对他激动的话语表示困惑。  
对方一双好看的眉渐渐蹙起：“可是他在伤害你。”  
我挠挠头：“其实不怎么疼的，而且他已经道歉了。”再说我也咬了曹襄，我俩算扯平了吧。  
“全是血印子，还不疼？”他诧异地望着我，“他咬你的时候，你反抗了吗？”  
“好像没有。”当时光顾着同曹襄赌气，竟然没注意他下口那么狠。  
“你喜欢他吗？”韩说终于抛出这个问题。  
喜欢，抑或不喜欢，已是第二次被问起。我好像一直没有太在意，同曹襄在一起，纯粹是跟随自己的直觉。  
“不知道？那换个问法。如果他不是平阳侯，只是一个普通人，你会在意他吻你，容忍他咬你吗？”  
我坚定地摇头。即使是来自陌生人的轻微触碰，我也会本能地感到厌烦。  
对方的面色终于缓和许多，眼中仿似带上了些笑意。他低头凝视我，那双浅棕色眸子里，瞳孔微微翕张。

就着手里的烛光，我打开随身携带的行李，翻找换洗的衣服。  
视线落在一只小布包裹上。  
“平阳侯托我捎带的，我一直在犹豫要不要给你。”就在刚才，韩说将那只沉甸甸的包裹搁在我榻上。  
草原上的风呼啸着经过帐外，烛火在榻边安静地燃烧。换好亵衣躺在榻上，我打开包裹，拆开荷叶，掏出一片饴糖，扔到嘴里嚼着。  
甜丝丝的味道。  
也许，我的确喜欢曹襄，才会那么介意他对我的态度吧？  
***

朝阳从天边探出头。  
“这个锅盖怎么这么沉？”一轮铁锅盔从苏武手里滑落，差点砸到他的脚。  
“高原上水没到温度就会烧沸，想要煮熟肉和菜，只有用重的锅盖压着，不让里面的气跑出来。”韩说一边把早餐架到篝火上一边解释。

“接下来的路，你们自己走，能行吗？”韩说有些担忧地望着我俩。  
“没问题。”我朝他挥了挥手中的地图，信誓旦旦。  
盯着地图，我忽然想起此行的另一个目的。  
“你哥的墓在哪儿？”  
“离这里不远。”韩说抬眼，指向绵延的青山。  
“带我去看看。”我放下空茶碗，牵出火云。  
韩说跨上火云，坐到我背后，叮嘱正津津有味地品着酥油茶的苏武：“我们去去就回，吃完记得把篝火灭掉。”

昨夜略有降雨，草间微微湿润。我趴在小土坡上，将脸埋进臂弯中。  
鼻尖充满青青苜蓿的香味。曾经如风一般桀骜不驯，如星一般炫目耀眼的男人，终不过黄土青冢。  
“看来我的直觉是对的。”韩说走近，挨着我坐下，“我了解我哥，我很确定他喜欢你，只是他去世时你漠然的态度令我费解。想来你那时还小，不曾经历情爱之事。”  
我望向天空，两只黑色的隼先后慢慢滑过天际，消失在群山中。  
“他吻过我一次，仅此而已。”  
“那就是了。”韩说侧过头，眺望京城的方向，“我哥这人平时没什么耐心，他担任劳什子的太师，不是为了我，而是在找理由接近你。我曾幸灾乐祸，以为哥借着作践你来报复卫家，结果我发现他经常乐颠颠地往靶场跑。”  
“幸灾乐祸？”我坐起身，不可置信地望向他。  
“我以前，很讨厌你们卫家呢。”身边人发出一声颓唐的笑，“那个一夜之间突然出现在宫里的少年，他和他的姊姊，轻轻松松夺走了陛下对我哥的爱。”  
我闭上眼，拼命平复着心中的惊涛骇浪。  
韩说继续絮絮叨叨：“哥那时被江都王陷害丢掉兵权，已经很久没有眉开眼笑过。所以看到你一个卫家人能够让哥开心，我却不能，这让我觉得自己很没用。我试着唱哥喜欢的歌，模仿他的穿着，他的性格习惯，学他说话的语气。我想如果我做得到他所能做到的一切，也许可以受到陛下的赏识，从你们卫家那里扳回来一筹。我甚至突发奇想，如果我是个女子，能为帝王传宗接代，就不会轮到卫皇后什么事儿。”  
“江都王事件，我的两位舅父也是受害者。”我辩解道。身边这人平时看似一脸漠然，肚里的心思还真是百转千回哪。  
韩说摊开十指在眼前翻了翻，他的手背被草原的风吹到皴裂，掌腹布满马缰留下的厚茧。  
“是，卫氏只不过是我心中的假想敌，真正的兵家之事，非我这个螳臂当车的小人物力所能及。离开京城那么多年，如今我终于凭着自己的努力做到骑都尉，冷静下来时我也会觉得，当初试图走捷径的我，简直是自讨苦吃。”  
“所以，那次考兑你真的是故意去唱那首牧歌，引起陛下的注意？”这个疑问已埋在我心底多年。当日乐府考兑时，李敢刚刚唱完错误的歌曲而被判未过，以韩说聪颖的天资，理不应当犯同样的失误。  
“没错，”韩说爽快地承认，“那首歌陛下再熟悉不过。陛下还是太子的时候，经常召我哥去终南山打马，一去好几天不回家。偌大的韩府，夜晚我一个人孤零零地坐在黑暗的角落里，直到听到有人唱那段旋律——这个时候我跑出房间，就会看到一个牵着骏马，哼着小曲，眼角眉梢洋溢着幸福的少年。陛下有时会跟哥一起回来，二人把酒言欢，醉到翌日清晨再匆忙赶往未央宫。所以我猜那是他为陛下谱的情歌，我果然猜对了。”  
陷入回忆中的人，坐在土坡上，望向东南方，唇角渐渐泛起甜美的笑容。  
霎那间，面前的韩说，同我记忆中那个在夏夜里眺望西北方的韩嫣，丝毫不差地重合在了一处。  
那个轻吟浅唱《越人曲》，转身离开，留下满眼绚丽色彩的红衣使者，曾经的梦想就是踏上草原。如今他静静地躺在朔方原的土壤里，无论白天黑夜都可以闻见苜蓿的清香，没有人再来打扰他，他会不会感到很幸福？  
“别人曾说你们不像。”我抬起头望向韩说，“套用你哥一句话，你们两兄弟，骨子里真的很像——都很倔。”  
凤目微眯，对方用指腹轻点我的鼻尖：“你这个样子真丑，笑起来像哭。”  
眼眶再也盛不下那些从一开始就止不住地凝聚的晶亮闪烁，白云苍狗、碧草绿荫瞬时模糊成一片水光。  
“哼。”我眨眨眼，朝坐在我旁边的人请求道：“虽然知道你不情愿做别人的替代品，但是如果你能代替他吻我一次，我也许会觉得好受些。”  
“做不做替代品，也要看对象是谁。”韩说轻哼一声，俯下身来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【“如果换了我吻你呢？”他捧起我的脸，俯身用贝齿含住我的唇瓣，细细研磨。  
> “嗯……你很美，所以不讨厌。”我感觉着唇齿间的温度，陈述出自己的真实想法。  
> “你还真是有趣。”他轻嗤。  
> “你干什么？”痛感突然袭来，我条件反射地跳将开去，拍掉他探向我身后的手指。  
> 对方一脸不可思议的表情。  
> “你和平阳侯，你们平时不用这里么？”  
> “为什么要用那里？”  
> 韩说饶有兴味地盯着我，唇角弯起好看的弧度。  
> “你们平时怎么做的，做给我看。”  
> 我抬头望向眼前的弱冠青年。一瞬间，用这种简短而强硬的语气命令着我的韩说，同我记忆里年轻的韩嫣丝毫不差地重合在了一起。  
> 我推着韩说倒向床榻，骑坐在他的胯部，双腿夹住他挺立的阳锋，将他的阳干与我的握在一处，开始上下起伏。  
> “就这样？”他哭笑不得地望着我。  
> “还要怎样？”我耸耸肩，“我们一直都这么做的。”  
> 他抛给我一个白眼。  
> “你继续。”  
> 戏谑的笑容渐渐消失，韩说满面潮红，呼吸开始粗重。不一会儿，伴随着急促的低吼，他摁住我的腰猛挺几下，在我手心里释放。  
> 同一个晚上第二次从冷水浴桶中爬出来，韩说在我的唇齿间落下一个绵长的亲吻。  
> “别人同我描绘的时候我还不信，现在我完全理解了——你果然是个妖孽。”】


	47. 旧识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徙民殖民的思路，汉族从前做得很好的，到底从何时起，变那么逊？
> 
> 曹襄这个角色的设计：铺垫零散地分布在前40章，这个角色心理上有点问题。很小的时候他娘出轨卫青，后来出轨夏侯颇，他爹身体不好而且早亡，他没有兄弟姐妹，十五岁袭侯，独居，总是猜测霍少与他并非exclusive的关系。但曹襄并不是没有根据地疑神疑鬼，只是霍少暂时还不明白原委。（曹霍cp的由来，参考的是茂陵卫青-平阳的葬位，不仅葬位极其相似，卫-平直线距离和霍-曹直线距离，也是差不多远的，摊手。其实这么说来，还可以凑一对：金日磾x卫长公主。）

“招匈奴兵？”我叼着几根草叶儿，试图凭幼时的记忆编织一只草蜢。  
“是啊，你俩闲着也是闲着，不如分派点儿任务给你们做。”苏建伯父笑着说。  
远处是阴山隐隐约约的影子，身旁苏武盘腿坐在铁锅前，惬意地品尝着酥油茶，这小子似乎喝上瘾了，整日一身羊奶膻。  
“阿爹你看，表哥又捉弄我！这一点儿也不好笑。”苏表弟瞪着油茶渣里的“草蜢尾巴”，委屈地抱怨。方才他以为自己不小心吃下去另半截，差点把已经喝进肚里的油茶倒出来。  
“喏，这半只也送你。”我食指轻轻一弹，草叶编织的草蜢脑袋飞进他碗里。  
“阿爹，陛下不是说徙汉民十万吗？怎么还需要招匈奴兵？”苏武倒掉渣滓，舀上一碗新茶，边喝边好奇地问。  
“招兵只是一部分，”苏伯父耐心解释，“这次我们一锅端掉河朔草原，那么大块地盘，归顺的匈奴百姓需得好好儿安置。没钱的可以去干筑城的活计，有钱的可以捐钱筑城换官爵；有学识的可以教授匈奴文和汉文，有技能的可以发展匠技；会畜养牲畜的接着放马牧羊，会骑射的可以来参军。总之，建设朔方城不是一朝一夕的功夫，匈奴人在这里住了几百年，总归比我们汉人更了解朔方的地理环境，风土人情。”  
“哦。”苏武似懂非懂地点点头。  
苏伯父嘿嘿一笑：“不过我也考虑到，你们两个养尊处优的京城小子，除了骑马射箭，也做不了许多事。正好期门军在京城需要人，你们帮忙参考一下，招一些骑术优良、看着顺眼的回京。”  
“听起来不错，表哥咱们现在就走呗？”苏武一脸兴奋。  
我揉了揉有些突跳的太阳穴。  
“还是不舒服吗？”苏伯父用手背探了一下我的额头，“没发烧，应该没事。”  
“多谢伯父给的草药，头痛比刚来时已好上许多，只是跑得急稍微有些喘不上气。”  
“阴山地势高，初次来这里的人多多少少会产生水土不服，得过个十天半月才能适应这里的气候。”  
“苏表弟怎么活蹦乱跳的，一点问题都没有？”我望向对面迫不及待地灌下整碗热茶的苏武。  
“武儿？”苏伯父哈哈乐了一会儿才接口道，“他奶茶喝多拉肚子，没比你好上多少。”  
***

穿着兽皮衣的匈奴男人骂骂咧咧地走出帐篷。  
“他说什么？“苏武好奇地问身边的译者。  
“他说汉人派两位小公子负责征兵，他要回去放牧。”译者一本正经地回答。显然翻译的过程中，他已帮我们自动过滤掉所有脏字。  
“甭理那人，咱们继续。”我催促苏武。  
“表哥你看这个不错，个子高，擅使弯刀，既会骑马射箭，又会匈奴文，还会汉话。”  
苏武将招兵登记的竹片递到我手里，转身朝帐外喊道：  
“下一个，赵破奴！”  
幕帘被掀开时，帐外日头正盛,一个高大的身影跨进帐子，午后的阳光在他周围凝聚成一圈光晕。待得近了，方看清其样貌。少年留着匈奴年轻人最常见的发型，满头小辫子束在脑后扎成马尾，鼻梁和下颚骨被草原的风霜雕刻得初现棱角；唇形薄而略有皴裂，一双黑黢黢的眼珠子嵌在浮着红晕的颧骨之上。少年的皮肤被日晒染得黝黑发亮，上身套着件匈奴人常穿的单肩粗布衣，袒露出结实的胸肌，胸前佩一条骨链，串着排像是犬牙一样的小骨，赤着脚，裹一条粗布短裤，暴露出常年骑马形成的粗壮小腿。  
“你是——去病？”没等我反应过来，来人欣喜地一把将我抱起来，在原地转了个圈，用带着浓厚朔方口音的汉话道，“没想到居然在这里见到你，太好了！”  
“赵破奴？”这个名字忒耳熟，我在脑海里几番搜索，终于想起来曾经认识这么个人。可是对方的样貌变化实在太大，我完全无法将眼前这个全身草原行头、丰神俊朗的匈奴少年同从前那个虎头虎脑、有点儿慢半拍的太原小子联系起来。  
“哎，小高也来了，你等一下，我去叫他。”没等我吐出半个招呼，眼前的身影已经迅速消失在帐篷外头。  
不一会儿，赵破奴领着另一个匈奴少年跨进帐篷。  
“去病，真的是你！”来人大步流星地走过来抱住我，吧唧一口亲在我脸颊上，“这么多年过去了，去病还和小时候一样可爱呢。”  
眼前这个家伙，古铜色皮肤，全身上下最显眼的莫过于笑起来时那满口白牙；高鼻梁大眼睛，顶着满脑袋被草原热风吹乱的棕色头发，穿着与旁边赵破奴差不多的行头，两人身材也旗鼓相当，均是高挑个头，宽肩窄腰。  
“好久不见，你俩变化太大，我完全认不出来啦。”我伸手戳戳高不识脑袋上插着的两根翎羽，“怎的，你还当官了？”  
“不仅是他，我也捞了个官做。”赵破奴得意地说，“小高的爹亲是白羊王的侄子，白羊王封小高做了千户长，我也沾光得了个百夫长的位子。”  
“你们不是在太原吗，什么时候跑到朔方来的？”我好奇道。  
“军臣攻进太原的时候我们正在北边放牧，没来得及逃走，我俩跟着我娘流亡过来的。”高不识摩拳擦掌，“走，这儿人多，咱别在这儿说话，我带你去看看我们在朔方的家。”  
“现在？”我抬头望了望帐篷外面排队等待面试的那排匈奴青年。  
“当然是现在！”  
盛情难却，被高不识轻松地一把捞起来，举到赵破奴肩上坐着，我居高临下，朝呆若木鸡的苏武挥了挥手。  
“剩下的招兵任务就拜托苏表弟，我先走一步喽！”

夕阳下，眼前成群的一片，灰灰白白挤作一堆，目测估计有上千只，绵延至山头，仿佛与天上的云朵相接。  
不远处，高不识正骑在马背上，将羊儿们赶回羊圈中，嘴里呦呵着小曲儿。  
“套马的战士你威武雄壮，  
飞驰的骏马像疾风一样——”  
一只灰色的小羊路过我身边停下，略一停顿，忽然叼起我额旁一撮垂下的发丝，吧唧吧唧地开始咀嚼。  
“这只最淘气，最不怕生。”赵破奴抱起绵羊，递到我怀里。绵羊幼崽用浅浅的两只小羊角拱我的手心，它身上那层毛不仅厚实，而且质地粗糙，好似一层厚重的棉被，裹住整个圆圆的身体。  
“这些羊已经过了该剃毛的时期，”赵破奴一边挥手赶走绵羊尾巴上的虻蝇一边解释，“剃毛师傅听说朔方城薪水高，跑去那边找活计，我俩好奇去凑热闹，看到招兵启示符合我俩的条件，就抱着试一试的心态来应征，没想到在那里碰见你。”  
“你们来征兵？那你们千户百户的官不做啦？”  
“朔方地区的匈奴人如今都是降虏，从前的官爵早就作废了，大家都得另寻出路。”  
“说到招兵，我这次帮忙招的是京城期门军本部的新兵，你们愿意和我一起回京吗？”  
“跟着你混，有吃有喝，我放心，小高也没问题。”赵破奴笃定地回答。

“吾儿回来啦，”毡房的门帘掀开，粗布裙装的妇人探出头，“晚饭好了，快进来吧。”  
高不识拍着我的肩，将我推到他娘亲面前。  
“娘，给你介绍我朋友，太原陈太守的儿子，陈去病。”  
短暂的怔愣后，我终于没忍住扑哧一声笑出来。长这么大，头一回听别人这么介绍我。  
“阿媪，我是卫将军的外甥，霍去病。”  
“你是卫将军的家人？太好啦，快里面请，一起吃晚饭吧。”妇人热情地把我拉进门帘，“那外面那些羊都是卫将军的属下归还给我们家的牲畜，战乱的时候惊跑了不少，都帮我们寻回来了呢。卫将军人真好，他让我们放心，说归汉以后，以前的日子怎样过，今后只会比以前过得更好。”  
“是啊阿媪，我舅父为人谦和，心地仁善，是个大好人。他说的话保证兑现，不信，我这个外甥可以给他做担保。”我爽快地拍了拍胸脯。  
***

草原的风已夹杂寒凉之意，京城的气候倒是颇为适宜，草木叶儿方才微微泛黄。  
“小侯爷，霍公子回来了。”家仆牵过火云，朝院内喊道。  
不远处一阵“铿锵”之声，堂堂平阳侯正与一名身材敦实的布衣男子执剑打作一团，挥落满地残花败叶。  
“果然是后会有期啊，大侄子，俺们又见面了。”布衣男子稳稳收手，笑着转过身来，竟是崤山那日见到的那位剑客。  
“去病，我听说你这两日便会回府，一直在等你——”  
听到家仆报门，曹襄匆匆收剑，朝我快奔几步，起初欣喜的笑容却在见到门口一行人之后，瞬间消失无踪。  
“他们是谁？”平阳侯停下脚步，指着跟在我身后的那两名匈奴人打扮的少年。回京的路上，这俩家伙扎眼的异族装束和高大的匈奴坐骑确实招来不少行人侧目。  
“他们是——”我转了转眼珠子，决定婉转地介绍这两人，“君侯还记不记得我娘嫁给陈掌之后，我去太原住过一段时间，他们是我在太原认识的朋友，和兄长你也是老乡呢。”  
“不，去病你可能不记得，你娘没嫁给陈太守时我们就已经互相认识啦。”赵破奴纠正我。  
“他说的我好像有那么点儿印象。”我挠挠头，继续道，“总之，他们俩过阵子会去期门军报到，往后在兵营那里还望君侯多加关照。”  
话音甫落，平阳侯的面色阴郁得犹如夏日草原上的暴风雨。  
布衣男子双手抱在胸前，望望我，又望望曹襄，一副看好戏的表情。  
“你给我过来。”一阵尴尬的沉默之后，曹襄一把拽住我的小臂，将我拉进厢房，留下门口牵着马提着行李的二人面面相觑。  
“你干什么!”  
“脱衣服。”他摁着我的肩，伸手扯我的外套，一使力，衣带居然被他扯断成两截。这披风可是我临出门前二舅给我的，掖庭殿的绣工呢。  
“君侯到底在找什么？喂，能不能不要再咬我，很疼的。”被三下五除二扒个精光，我放弃了挣扎，只期待对方能尽快松口。  
平阳侯终于放弃啮噬，温热的掌心落上我的后背，拇指轻轻摩挲他刚刚咬过的地方。  
“门口那两个，你不能让他们住你府里。”对方的声线透着委屈。  
“唉，他们除了我，在京城无亲无友，远道而来即是客，不住这里住哪儿？”我试图同压着我的人讲道理。  
“他们去住客栈。”  
“侯府那么大，住客栈多浪费。”  
“让他们自己找地方住，总之不能和你住一起。”对方斩钉截铁。  
“这是我家，我说了算。”不想去看对方阴翳的脸色，我趴在榻上，于长久的沉寂中聆听着少年沉重的呼吸和自己渐渐放大的心跳。  
数月未见，再次相见却只听到对方一遍遍重复的话语，我无法抑制地感到烦躁不安。对方总是以强硬的语气命令我，试图替我做决定，可是我未尝不希望坚持自己的主张。  
“好，他们不走，我走！”  
压着我的重量忽然撤去，曹襄仿佛下定了决心，他“砰”地甩上房门，头也不回的离去，留下原地怔愣的我。  
***

“这些东西怎么会在我屋里？”晚饭前，我将卫府房契和一串钥匙摆到二舅眼皮底下。  
“哦，之前平阳侯来的时候带过来一些文件，说是给你的。”二舅忙着招呼家仆上菜，随口答道。  
“他给我卫府房契做什么？”我有些摸不着头脑。  
“青弟，你这个外甥和你一样招桃花呢，小小年纪就被馈赠宅邸，曹家那娃子是真喜欢他呀。”郭解晃过来，径自取过一只茶碗，边倒边喝。  
我扶额叹气，默默地把贵重物品放回屋里收好。曹襄这么做，难道是变着花样找理由要我主动前往公主府么？

“京城菜样味道不错啊，这个差点把我辣哭，你一定要尝尝。”  
“别忘了‘跟着去病有好吃的’这句话是我说的。”  
高不识同赵破奴两个家伙在一边大快朵颐，我竖着耳朵倾听二舅与郭解的对话。  
“徙陵之事——？”郭解小心翼翼地问。  
二舅晃着手里的酒杯，轻轻摇了摇头：“被陛下驳回了。”  
郭解笑得尴尬而颓唐。  
“看来皇帝心意已决，要将俺捉来长安城坐这富贵监牢。众口铄金，积毁销骨，只能怪俺当初年少气盛，旧怨太多，终究逃不掉这一劫。”  
二舅呷了一口酒，眉头紧蹙：“大侠当初为臣路见不平拔刀相助，如今又救了臣的外甥，救命之恩，本当涌泉相报。是臣无能，枉担了这侯位，却不能帮到大侠。”  
“别这么讲，俺知道青弟你已经尽力，你同俺往日的情分，断不用说出这种话。一切皆听天由命罢。”郭解哀叹了一会儿，见对面人神色凄凉，遂拍着二舅的肩打趣道，“只是筹钱在茂陵邑盖栋新房子，又不是真要俺的命。你哥俺要早知道有这么一天，就该攒些当初劫富济贫的金银，在洛阳城买套大宅子，把你金屋藏骄，也断没那皇帝什么事儿喽。”


	48. 推恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 职场性骚扰……两千多年前能怎么样…
> 
> 推恩令不是嘴皮子上三个字，谁来分，分给谁，怎么分，分不动怎么动用相关律法强分，不比解几何题简单。
> 
> 三长史之一重出江湖。
> 
> 乌龙，闯情关吧……

“怎么晒这么黑。”甫一见天子，又被他拐进臂弯一顿猛揉，“朔方玩得如何？”  
“挺开心的。”我正了正被弄乱的发髻。  
“外甥还是那么惜字如金呵。”天子思索了一下，“听赵信说，你和苏武去帮期门军招兵？”  
“是的。”我点头。其实本可以多招些，只是苏武这人比较挑剔，最后只留下三十多名兵士给苏伯父定夺。苏伯父挺喜欢赵破奴和高不识这两个家伙，给他们办理通关文书，让他们跟我们一起先回京玩一阵子，于是我和苏武得闲便带着那两个初来乍到的小子策马将京城边边角角跑了个遍。  
“赵信称赞你俩眼光不错，说今后招兵还找你俩帮忙。”天子的目光移到我面前的木简上，“这些是什么书？”  
“苏将军推荐给臣的，晁错大夫的《守边劝农疏》和《募民徙塞二篇》，他们屯建朔方使用的指南。这两本奏疏文风犀利，鞭辟入里，臣十分钦佩。”我指向其中一段话，“陛下您看，用兵之策不一定出自兵法书，比如‘凡民守战至死而不降北者，以计为之也，故战胜守固则有拜爵之赏，攻城屠邑则得其财卤以富家室，故能使其众蒙矢石，赴汤火，视死如生’，重赏之下必有勇夫，依臣之见，也能当作治军指南呢。”  
“看来朕没白放你假，出去玩上一圈，长进不小。”天子拾起《守边劝农疏》前后翻了翻，“这卷朕借去用用。朕倒要公孙弘好好看看，再一天到晚只盯着《公羊春秋》，他很快会被他的学生赶超喽。”  
要被卖了！眼前突然浮现公孙太傅挥舞着戒尺吹胡子瞪眼的样子，我稳稳心神，小心翼翼道：“还请陛下不要告诉太傅这书是从臣这儿拿的。”  
听到我的请求，天子转了转眼珠子，嘿嘿一笑。  
“要不，外甥别上学了，来朕身边做全职怎样？朕这里正好缺个中大夫。”  
帝王半是威逼半是利诱的眼神，天生具有蛊惑人心的威力。而中大夫之职，对我这个还没毕业的小子来说，的确是个不小的诱惑。  
“陛下真是不拘一格降人才。不过——”我奉送给圈住我不放的人一个大喘气儿，婉拒道，“臣更想进骁骑营效力。”  
“你想去参军？”天子皱眉，“是因为襄儿去了骁骑营吗？”  
平阳侯？我摇头：“不，臣的愿望一直是仿效舅父，去前线，上阵杀敌。”  
“你还小，哪里能砍得动那些高头大马的匈奴兵。”天子呵呵笑了一阵子，终于松开手，“这样吧，中大夫之职朕暂且给你留着，外甥回去好好考虑一下。”  
***

京城终于迎来萧瑟的凉意。郭解早已动身回颍川做迁来茂陵邑的准备，赵破奴和高不识也被顺利地收编进期门军胡兵营，长平侯府总算安静了一阵子。  
“去同你衿娘说一声，我今晚去主父偃府上给他饯行，可能要很晚才回来。”甫一进门，二舅嘱咐我。  
我接过对方踢过来的蹴鞠踮了两下。  
“饯行？主父大夫要离开京城？”  
“对，他要去齐国担任国相。”  
“他不是一直在加班弄《推恩令》吗？怎么突然被发往郡国？”  
“陛下临时的决定，具体一时半刻也说不清。”二舅卸下军甲，套上素色外衣，“这样，去病你也换身衣服，同我一起去吧。”

出门的时候，天空下起小雨。我坐在马车里，偷偷望向身边神情憔悴的舅父。明明打了胜仗，他的眉眼间却一直难见喜色，只比从前更加惆怅。  
二舅抬眼，见我目不转睛地盯着他，朝我绽开一个笑容。  
“房契的事情，处理得怎么样了？”  
我用脚尖踢着对面的车座。  
“京兆尹说，必须有平阳侯的许可才能迁回去，否则会被视为贿赂。公主府我也去过了，管家说平阳侯最近待在军营训练不回家，他拿不到印章。”  
归还房产的事儿比我想象得要棘手，全因为曹襄在卫府房契上署的是我的名字。  
“北境休战，按理说训练不会那么紧张。”二舅拍拍我的肩，“需要我帮你吗？”  
“不了，”我摇头，“这种小事，多跑两趟就好，不用麻烦舅父。”

“卫将军，卫公子，里面请。”管家引路，我跟着二舅绕过精心布置的庭院。天色已暗，主父府上四处灯火通明，此处不说镶金雕银，但也处处精装细裱，比起长平侯府要华丽许多。可惜过不了几日，这府邸就会人去楼空了吧。  
“太后年事已高，身体欠佳，急于在有生之年为陛下铺好后路，燕王家眷进京之事，也怪不得主父大夫您。您完全可以选择留在京城，没有必要委屈自己。”刚入席便听得对面耳熟的会稽口音，竟是多年不见的前太傅朱买臣。  
“朱先生此言差矣，”主父偃饮尽手中酒水，“前有贾谊《治安策》，后有晁错《削藩策》，如今轮到我主父偃扬名立万，岂非天命？”  
“天命亦可抗之。”朱买臣摇头劝道，“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。”  
“我主父偃还是那句话，大丈夫生不能五鼎食，死亦当五鼎烹。”主座上之人站起身，眼中闪出兴奋的光彩，他再次猛灌一杯，拍着胸脯，慷慨激昂道，“《推恩令》立竿见影的效果，诸位有目共睹，各小郡国自乱阵脚，兄弟阋墙，鸡飞狗跳，已无须陛下再劳心费神。现如今只剩下燕、齐、赵这几块硬骨头，理当是我赴汤蹈火的时候。若是啃得下来，我便是成就大汉万年太平江山的功臣；若要啃不下，很不幸，难保不再重演一次七国之乱，令各位焦头烂额。所以在座的诸位，祝我马到成功吧。”  
说完这一通，他一饮而尽，再度添满一盅，朝着二舅举起酒杯：“若是真的发生了第二次七国之乱，臣希望这一次，卫将军能站在臣这边。”  
“主父大夫言重了，你我都是陛下的臣子，自当为陛下效犬马之力。”二舅举杯回敬道。

夜已深，窗外漆黑一片。  
越是心情郁结的时候，越容易喝高，这一点我自己有过切身体会。马车颠簸，醉酒的二舅伏在我膝上，似是已昏昏入睡，然而我却能感觉到手边人的双肩正轻轻微颤。  
“舅父，这里除了我没别人，想哭就哭出来吧。”我拍着二舅的背帮他顺气。宴会上的气氛极其压抑，送别的诗歌唱了一首又一首。  
二舅闭着眼，唇角勾起一个凄凉的笑容：“主父偃这一去，恐怕回不来了。”  
“他真的要以身赴死？”我抛出方才酒席间攒下的满肚子疑问，“他为什么会认为舅父不会站在他一边？”  
对方睁眼望向我，漆黑的眼眸中满是哀伤。  
“三十年前，太中大夫晁错激进削藩，十多天后吴楚联兵反叛。虽然最终由袁盎说服孝景皇帝诛杀晁错，但是你可知，是谁找来袁盎去说服孝景帝的？又是谁带头弹劾晁错的？”  
我摇头，期待着对方揭晓谜底。  
“是前国舅窦婴找来的袁盎。七国反叛时，今上只有两岁，同如今的据殿下一般大呢。”二舅平静的叙述与他痛苦的面色完全不相符，“而弹劾晁错的人，不仅有当时的丞相陶青，还有廷尉张欧，也就是如今的御史大夫。”  
“我懂了。如果七国之乱再次重演，朝廷依然会果断地弃车保帅。”鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹，原本就是帝王家生存的本能；而作为天子外戚的卫家，毫无疑问，除了站在陛下这边，别无选择。  
***

“喂，麻烦你帮我看看，火云今天没精打采的，是不是生病了？”踏着夕阳，好不容易横穿整个长安城把闹脾气的汗血马牵回家，我抹了一把额间的汗水，将缰绳交到家仆手中。  
公主府服饰的仆人匆匆跑进门来。  
“霍公子，不好啦。平阳侯从马上摔下来，快要死了。”  
“落马？怎么可能？”好一阵子没见曹襄，没想到一来就是如此震撼的消息，平阳侯的骑术可是京城数一数二的呀。  
“呃……”仆人支吾道，“君侯在军营找那个姓赵的小子比拼剑术，不慎被马甩下来，折断了脖子。”  
心猛地往下一坠，我抢过缰绳，翻身跳上马背。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，长声嘶鸣之后，火云一屁股坐在地上，彻底罢工。府上的备用马匹不怎么听话，折腾好一阵子才把鞍鞯套上。  
“别上驰道啊霍公子——”家仆惊慌的声音从背后远远传来。  
“哪里管得了那么多！”我挥手又是一鞭。

“兄长——兄长？”  
我踹开门，平阳侯正靠在榻边，开心地嚼着侍女递来的饴糖。他一只腿打着夹板，被房梁上垂下的绳子吊着翘在空中，身上只披着件亵衣，衣摆一角撩起一缕春光。  
“咦？去病，你怎么这么快就来了？”曹襄连忙推开面前那只纤纤玉手。  
“哼……君侯的家仆谎报军情，说君侯快死了呢。看来没什么大问题，臣还有事，告辞。”我瞪了一眼偷偷溜出门外的侍女，扭头便走。榻上这家伙不但精神抖擞，而且有闲情逸致和侍女姊姊调情，我可没那个闲工夫陪他胡闹，家里火云马病着等我照顾呢。  
“别走！”伴随着一阵乒里乓啷的扑腾，背后传来的声音焦急而真切，“我承认，是我教报信人那么说的！”  
闭上眼深呼吸，我驻足，转过身。  
盛糕点的小鼎倒扣在地，乌龙事件的始作俑者被根绳子困在榻上，满脸委屈。  
“君侯好端端的，去找赵破奴比剑做什么。”我捡起地上的铜鼎放回床头，居高临下地俯视着榻上之人，没好气地说，“都是自己人，起内讧么？”  
“什么自己人，”小侯爷嘴撅得老高，负气地嘀咕道，“姓赵的他一个外人，不知道自己几斤几两，居然在别的士兵面前炫耀他和你的关系。我只是要让他明白，你是我的人，他想都不要想。”  
“君侯不是一直在躲我吗，怎么现在又惦记起我来了？”话一出口我忽然忆起件事儿，“既然你接下来会一直待在府里，晚些我差人把房契送来还给你，麻烦你签字盖章。”这段时间总也见不到曹襄，渐渐的我就把房契的事儿给忘了。这当口见到他，却又一时情急没带在身上。  
“我不会签字的。我送出去的东西，没有收回来的道理。”见我挑眉，他执起我的手，拉着我坐到榻边，“我路过卫府的时候看到出售的告示，觉得这么一件礼物你一定会喜欢，想都没想就买下来了，我知道你恋旧。”  
突然回忆起在卫府最后一天那个意乱情迷的傍晚，我情不自禁产生了一丝羞赧。  
“送那么贵重的东西，钱多没地方花吗？如果换成一盒卫长最近在收集的那种石马，我会更开心的。”  
“弟弟，我送你礼物，不仅是因为我爱你。”曹襄伸出手，抚上我额际因策马奔驰而凌乱垂落的发丝，他的双眸犹如深秋的湖水，直望进我眼中，“重要的是，我认为你值得。”  
面前这人平时寡言少语，说起情话来还真令人难以招架。  
“唉。”我握住他的手，叹气道，“下次别再随便找人打架了，人没教训到，倒把自己搞成这幅模样。我同那两个朔方来的家伙，真的仅仅是认识而已。”  
“我就知道弟弟会心疼我的。”对方笑得像偷了腥的猫。

心结一旦解开，被禁锢的情愫也随之挣脱束缚。欲望在彼此熟悉的肌肤间奔流，仿佛天地间只有我和他二人——以及那道碍事的夹板。  
“弟弟，亲我一下好不好，我现在动不了。”被我压在榻上的人颤声请求道。  
“摔断腿也是你活该。”虽然说着奚落的话语，我还是在他的唇上使劲啄了一下。  
“不是亲嘴唇。”他扶住我的双肩把我往下摁，“亲这里可以吗？”

“用舌头……别咬……疼疼！”  
受了伤的可怜人龇牙咧嘴地躺在我面前，简直是任我搓圆捏扁的好时机。  
“这是你之前咬我的份，还你。”  
“哎……你还真是记仇呵。”  
“是，我睚眦必报！”

“咳咳……”眼里噙满泪水，我努力找回自己的呼吸。对方到底又占了上风，按着我的后脑勺一阵猛戳，直接呛进气道不说，又被他弄得满脸都是。  
“弟弟，对不起，弟弟。”曹襄焦急地低声呼唤我。  
我接过递来的锦帕，边抹掉眼睑上的粘液边抱怨道：“下次能不能提前打声招呼。”  
“本宫已经打过招呼了。”一个熟悉的女音在耳边响起。


	49. 风云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个侍女姐姐啊，醋意怎么这么大啊。
> 
> 作者对“上为谢，终不能得，嫣遂死”这句有相当大的执念，能让王太后道歉，真的是很爽啊
> 
> 卫伉其实也在成长为一个问题少年

长安城外花团锦簇，绿草成荫，小舅穿着绛红袍开心地走在迎亲队伍前头，骑着他那匹纯棕色的爱驹；敬声表弟初次参加迎亲，兴奋地骑着他的小黑马左顾右盼。我依然是队伍里那个负责敲新娘家门的外甥，不同的是，我胯下的这匹白马，却不再是我心爱的火云。  
“匈奴矮脚马与汗血马杂交的后代寿命比起纯种马的确略为短暂。不过你放心，舅父这回给你物色一匹纯种汗血马。”检查完毕，二舅遗憾地宣布火云只剩下几个月的寿命。  
“外甥别难过，朕现在就给你找更好的。还要白色是不是？要几匹？”知道我沮丧着脸的原因后，天子转身吩咐宦者，“去把宫里的白马都牵来。”  
“一匹马而已，生老病死都是常事。正好卫伉也该开始练骑射，明天我带你俩去集市上看看。”苏葭话音刚落，脸色突变，转过身扶着廊柱一阵干呕。长平侯夫人如今身份尊贵，深居简出，使唤的婢女也比从前多些；不过纵然身边许多帮手，依然满脸憔悴。不疑表弟夜里哭嚎，卫伉挑食又不守规矩，二衿娘又是那种事无巨细必躬亲的性格，一人操持偌大的长平侯府，整个累瘦了一圈。  
二衿娘说的没错，一匹马而已。二舅如今统领十万兵马，即使不去朔方出差的日子里也是军务缠身，早出晚归；大家都很辛苦，也许是我自己绷得太紧，连累到身边的人吧。  
“我的座骑弟弟拿去，虽然并非汗血马，但也是匹难得的大宛良马。”曹襄拄着拐杖单脚跳过地上堆着的行李，牵出他的黑鬃白驹，“反正我这次是真的要回封国了，你替我养着它，也算为我在京城留个念想。”  
“那我就勉为其难替你养着好了。”我接过缰绳，拍了拍白马的鼻尖，“它叫什么名字。”  
“不是吧，我养了它三年，你居然不知道它的名字？”曹襄一副又好气又好笑的样子。  
我两手一摊：“你了解我，我几乎从来不主动问名字，不管是人还是马。”  
“那好，你记住，”曹襄一脸严肃地宣布，“它叫‘去病’。”  
“滚。”虽然我笑着嗔骂，眼前却突然泛起朦胧的水光。

侍女姊姊收走被我弄脏的刺绣锦帕，端来热水为我擦拭梳洗。我坐在铜镜前，望见镜中人情欲未消的双眸和红晕蒸腾的脸颊。  
隔壁陆续传来争吵。  
“……阿娘，你不是同意我和去病在一起的吗？”  
“我从来没说过‘同意’二字。”  
“可是我们两情相悦——”  
“两情相悦？我只看到你欺负他。”  
“我不管，他已经是我的人了。”  
“幼稚。你以为你和他滚过几次床单，就可以天长地久？他从前不是你的人，今后也不会是你的人。”  
“娘，这话什么意思？”  
对啊，为什么不可以天长地久？平阳长公主的遣词一如既往地深奥难懂。  
我竖起耳朵期待着谜底揭晓，片刻的静寂后，只听得曹襄一声失望的惊呼。  
“不可能！”  
“为娘的话是真是假，你自己心中还没个数？”长公主恢复了音量，“这段时间给我老实待在府里，养好伤之后直接回平阳。”  
“不，我要回军营。”  
“期门军不用再去，退役的手续我已经差人去办。晚膳多吃点，明天我再来看你。”  
木屐踏在地面的声音渐渐远去。  
“长公主殿下！”我叫住即将离开的贵妇人，“那个，卫府的房契——”  
“本宫从来不收回头礼，外甥自个儿留着吧，想怎么处理都行。”  
***

最后一抹云霞消失在挂着大红喜绸的砖墙外。  
“妹妹，这人绝对喝不动了。”我戳了戳趴在那里半死不活的司马迁。论行酒令，书呆子哪里是陈妍的对手。  
“就这点酒量？待会儿还要带他闹洞房呢。”陈妍恋恋不舍地放弃司马公子，一巴掌拍在醉到翻白眼的张贺背上，“贺兄，咱俩喝。”  
敬声表弟带着张安世晃过来：“姊姊，咱们不如去把新郎官灌醉。”  
“好主意，走。”陈妍抄起酒壶。  
一帮小孩渐渐跑远。终于耳根清净，我环视四周，庭院里的草木依旧是那么熟悉，看来小舅也是个精细的人，旧宅养护得挺像模像样的。  
信步穿过酒席，推开客房的厢门。屋内还保持着原来的样子，两张榻，两张书案，只是略有积灰。地面上堆满了官员送来的贺礼，车骑将军长平侯的弟弟、据殿下的舅父娶亲，那么多年后，小舅终于尝到了一点儿皇亲国戚的甜头，虽然自从田蚡死后，他再也没提过要做丞相的事儿。  
不远处的交谈声吸引了我的注意力。  
“……侠士的仇家杨氏进京行访，呈上来的新卷宗对侠士十分不利。如今卷宗尚未水落石出，杨氏告状者突然横死未央宫门口，两案合并一案，成了桩案中案，上头盯得紧，臣也很为难。”  
“廷尉大人，侠士的为人，臣非常了解，断不会犯下这等惨无人道之罪行。行访者宫门殒命，显然有人意图栽赃嫁祸。”  
“卫将军误会了，此案绝非臣不作为。京城的百姓都盯着这桩命案，舆论压力那么大，您断不至于还看不出，陛下这次是要惩一儆百？不管是不是侠士犯的案，他恐怕都在劫难逃。”  
迎春花丛后，二舅正与张汤坐一处对饮，最近刚被陛下提拔为中大夫的赵禹持酒壶侍立一旁。  
前段时间在天禄阁碰到赵禹，我偷偷瞥见他借走的那些书籍，不仅有汉初丞相萧何制定的律法《九章律》，还有先周魏国国相李悝的《法经》，以及秦帝胡亥修订的《秦律》。后两本乃先朝著名的酷刑律法，如今这些个书籍出现在负责制定新《汉律》的大夫手中，不禁令人汗毛倒竖。  
“他们在说谁？”我问凑过来的新郎官小舅，顺便瞥了一眼角落里被他成功放倒的陈妍——拼酒这事儿，自然山外有山，人外有人。  
“二哥没告诉你吗？豪强郭解遭仇人告发，结果告状的人夜里死在北司马门外，朝廷下达缉捕令，悬赏捉拿郭解归案。二哥作为北军将军不好亲自出面，只能同廷尉署私下打听。”  
“缉捕郭解？什么时候的事儿？”  
“去病你天天在陛下身边转悠，怎么消息比我还不灵通，这事儿起码在京城都传两三天了。”小舅见我满脸诧异，不屑地说。  
***

“陛下，陛下。”终于等到天子下朝，我迫不及待地奔过去，“陛下，您——”  
“去病在呐，正好，赶紧随朕去甘泉宫。”帝王说着从我面前匆匆走过，直接穿过大殿，登上等在门口的御辇。  
“是，臣现在就去取马。”我转身往北门跑。  
“回来，”天子叫住我，“有车骑什么马，快上来，别磨蹭。”  
车轮碌碌，荀彘带着一堆侍卫，簇拥着帝王小驾迅速向北奔去。我偷偷瞥了一眼身边人，一路上他神色阴郁，一言不发。  
唉，还是另外挑个时间再替郭解求情吧。

曙光破晓，甘泉宫外轻烟缭绕，绿树成荫，大姨夫率领皇后仪仗、公主仪仗跪伏道旁迎接圣驾。  
陛下已经前往寝殿，我跟在许多人的队伍后面，行至太后寝宫门口垂手而立。神色慌张的内侍婢女匆匆地穿梭于廊阁间，大气也不敢出，四周安静得出奇。  
“哇——”据殿下被阴森的气氛吓到，大哭不止。  
“禀皇后，太仆大人，太后醒了。”太医令推开门，躬身做了个请的手势。  
“待会儿向太后请安，你们都收敛些，话要想好了再回，不得无礼，不许耍赖。”踏进殿门之前，小姨嘱咐她身后这帮孩子们，“伉儿你站到队伍最末，你去病哥后头。”  
殿内弥漫着草药苦涩而浓郁的气味，几乎无法呼吸。三位公主围在太后身边，天子坐在榻旁，侧对着我，我看不清楚他的脸色，但是料想不会比先前好。  
“娘，卫家人都在这里了。”平阳长公主牵着据殿下的手走过去，“据儿，喊祖母。”  
“祖母！”据殿下举着手中的糖串，露出两排乳牙。  
众人屏住呼吸，期待老人家看到可爱的皇孙时会给出一个开心的笑容。

据殿下的牙牙学语，榻上的人并没有回应。  
我好奇地抬头，远远望见她的目光在面前这一群人中不断逡巡，最终落到队末的我身上，起初空洞无神的眼眸中闪过欣喜的神彩。  
“去病，你过来。”平阳长公主朝我招手。  
殿内那么多人，太后独要见我？  
我跪到榻边。手背被对方形容枯槁的手紧紧攥住，掌心粗糙的温度告诉我，面前的妇人尚留一缕生息。  
太后望着我，面上终于漾起微笑。她双唇微翕，颤抖着吐出一个意想不到的名字。  
“嫣儿。”  
听到对方叫出这个熟悉又陌生的名字，我不敢置信地眨眨眼，确定自己没有听错。  
“太后误会了，臣不是——”  
“太后说什么你就应答着，不许说不。”平阳长公主迅速在我的肩上拍了两下。  
“嫣儿，”再次叫着同样的名字，王太后眼中闪过惊恐的神色，“哀家仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦，梦见哀家把你害死了，你浑身上下全都是血。”  
我无奈地望了望长公主。幸好早晨进宫前已换上宦者快马送来的米白曲裾，若我依旧穿着昨天那套绛红深衣，估计太后得当场被我吓死。  
“娘，你看，嫣弟没死，活蹦乱跳的呢。”长公主代我回答。  
手突然被执起，被太后用尽全力重重摁进身边男人温暖的手心中。我诧异地偏过头去，对上帝王的双眸——他惊讶的眼神中，似乎隐藏着深不见底的忧伤。  
“你没事就好。哀家终于想明白了，你和彻儿爱在一起就在一起吧，哀家不会再过问。”王太后的笑容，如和煦的春风。她开心地絮叨着，嘱咐她假想中的那个人，“你要替哀家照顾好彻儿，他是哀家唯一的儿子，他要御驾亲征，你一定要帮哀家拦着他。你这几次出征打得这么好，哀家十分开心，希望你再接再厉。”  
“去病，快答应太后。”长公主催促我。  
“诺。”我不情不愿地回答。果然是人之将死，其言也善。想起远在朔方原的那抔青冢，整件事情对我来说开始变得有趣——即便面前这位妇人可以轻言他人生死，真到了后悔的那一刻，她也无力回天，不是么？  
不过，太后的话好像有哪里不对，韩嫣早已逝去多年，何来出征一说？  
王太后目不转睛地望着我，她皮肤上的纹路因为撑起的笑意而微微颤动。我从来不知道，太后也会有温柔的一面，而她此刻慈祥的目光，令我脊背发凉。  
记得第一次谒见王太后，还是一元四年那个冬季的早晨。卫长公主诞生的那天，雍容华贵的妇人带着圣眷般的笑容，一句话把我送进太学，我的命运从此改变。任谁也熬不过风霜与岁月，钟室殿当夜那狠心宣判莫须有之罪名的东宫之主，如今不过是这金碧殿宇、锦绣床榻间，随时可能撒手人寰的一位孱弱老妪罢了。  
太后没有再说话。周围的人凝神期待着下文，然而我却清楚地感觉到那只摁在我手背上的苍老的手一点点失去气力，浑浊的瞳眸渐渐被那双皴皱的眼睑覆盖。  
太医令匆匆跑进来，周围忽然陷入一片混乱。我试着抽回手，却被男人攥得更紧了。  
***

一阵脚步声把我惊醒。睁开眼时，外头夕阳通红的霞光透过窗棂照进屋内。  
“陛下还在休息。”大姨夫的声音在门外响起，“你可知卫将军几时能回来？”  
“回太仆大人，属下是代郡驿站的，接到云中信使送来的百里加急信函便立刻动身南下，并没有遇到卫将军。”  
“子叔，放他进来吧。”背后突然响起人声，吓我一个激灵，差点儿从床沿上栽下去。  
一只强有力的手拉住了我。  
红翎急使小步跑进殿内，呈上火漆紫匣：“陛下，李息将军边境急报，军臣单于病死，左谷蠡王伊稚斜攻破单于庭，自立为单于。”  
“左谷蠡王？”天子惊道，“那个匈奴单于继承人，太子于单呢？”  
“回陛下，”信使拱手道，“太子于单不敌，仓皇出逃，生死未卜。”  
“传诏给李息，无论如何，要把于单平安带回京师。”天子命令道。  
“诺！”领命离开时，信使忍不住又扫了我一眼。

“醒了？”  
“嗯。”我打了个哈欠，想揉眼睛，却发现自己的手依然被对方紧握。昨晚赶了一晚上路，晕晕沉沉的，连何时睡着的都不太记得。  
“陛下……”我小心翼翼地把手往外抽。  
对方松开手，唇上渐渐绽开笑容，像是发现了什么有趣的事情。  
“陛下，”见男人神色和缓，我试探性地问道，“太后可有好些？”  
“吊着一口气在。”帝王依然面带微笑地盯着我。  
我翻了个白眼。亲娘快要死了，这人不去榻边好生看守，为何坐在这里，一脸心花怒放？  
“去病，”天子靠过来，用玩味的目光俯视我，“朕想不通，你长得如此像卫青，太后怎么会把你认作韩嫣？”  
“臣哪里知道。”这种问题我拒绝回答。即使我与韩嫣毫无相似之处，太后难免老眼昏花；再者，她显然对当初欧刀赐死韩嫣的执念根深蒂固，钟室那晚韩嫣和我都被她弟弟田蚡捉去，她估计已经老糊涂，记不得我俩谁是谁了。  
“不知道，还是不想说？”对方一眼看穿我的不屑。离得太近，我已经可以感觉到他灼热的呼吸。  
“嗯哼。”大姨夫撇过头，清清嗓子。  
“子叔还有事？”天子收回手，正了正衣冠。  
“陛下，外朝和中朝的官员已经陆续抵达甘泉宫，正在殿外等候。”大姨夫拱手回复道。


	50. 危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 义姁就是《琅琊榜风起长林》里面林奚的原型。她来打酱油的，她弟弟义纵有戏份。
> 
> 李陵x苏武cp，仰天长啸哈哈哈哈
> 
> 其实像汲黯这样年复一年diss别人，到最后就变成“狼来了”，话语信誉度大打折扣。
> 
> 婆媳关系=千古难题

晚霞映着落日的余辉照进甘泉宫南议事厅，内侍在四周点起灯火。  
“诸位爱卿远道而来辛苦了。接下来这段时间会很忙，请诸位做好心理准备。”通天冠下，天子的目光掠过面前一众朝臣，“怎么不见张欧？”  
“回陛下，张御史病重，恐受不住长途跋涉，这是他请求臣代为传达的辞呈，请陛下过目。”丞相薛泽递上锦帛给宦者。  
“还真会挑时间。”天子抖开锦帛来回扫了几眼，“正好，诸位爱卿说说看，御史大夫一职，可有推荐的替代人选？”  
薛泽犹豫片刻，拱手回道：“之前陛下提到过左内史公孙弘，以臣之见，此人博学多识，处事变通，可以一试。”  
薛丞相话音未落，右内史汲黯面色瞬变，急急出列，向前两步：“陛下，自古齐人多诈，公孙弘工于心计，表里不一，嫉贤妒能，沽名钓誉，陛下若是启用这样的人做御史大夫，不久的将来，朝堂上哪里还有贤臣良将的立锥之地？”  
堂下异常安静，烛光昭昭，天子犀利的目光在出列的两位朝臣身上绕来绕去。敢当堂顶撞三公的九卿，非汲长儒老先生莫属。  
“汲爱卿，不试试怎么知道合适与否？现在事务繁杂，时间紧急，先让公孙弘代任一段时间看看。汲爱卿要是觉得公孙弘办事有不对的地方，就去找他当面提出来，不用跟朕汇报。”  
***

“太好了，陛下已经颁布诏书，大赦天下，舅父不用再为郭侠士担心啦。”我从二舅手里接过马缰。风尘仆仆的卫将军刚从高阙军营赶回来，没能见上太后最后一面。  
“是啊，等他没事了，咱们得请他到府里做客，好好庆祝一番。”这么多天以来，二舅终于露出了久违的笑容，像一缕源自吕梁山的清风，吹散去夏日的炎热。他朝马场四周张望一圈，“你的‘雪麒’养得如何？怎么没看见它？”  
“我搭陛下马车过来的，走得匆忙没带上。”我将枣红马交给宦者拴好，拍拍手，转身道，“舅父不用担心，咱府里的马夫是您这个养马天才训练出的一等一好手，雪麒一直在长膘，比在公主府的时候健壮多了呢，搁未央宫放个十天半月的没事。”  
“臭小子，嘴可真甜。”二舅呵呵笑了一会儿，停下脚步问我，“你呢，最近怎么样，甘泉宫这里很忙吧？有没有累着？”  
“我？就成天跟在陛下后头瞎转悠呗，哪里能累着我。”  
“瞎转悠？”二舅挑眉。  
“呃，基本上是这样。朝政有薛泽和公孙弘，军队有您和大姨夫，葬礼典仪有东方朔和朱买臣，我只要陪着他就好，这是陛下原话。”我辩解道。说起军队，我换了个话题，“对了舅父，北境是不是又要起狼烟？我听公孙敖将军说，匈奴新单于是个狠角色，很可能会单方面撕毁汉匈休战和约。”  
“伊稚斜？他暂时还在忙着镇压匈奴各部。”二舅话锋一转，“不过，此人的个性同他曾祖冒顿单于类似，性格暴戾。他作为左谷蠡王而非太子，登基名不正言不顺，政变成功之后，必然会学他的先祖，将矛头对准邻邦，试图把部众的注意力从内部转向外部，同时也为自己树立威信。”  
“匈奴的邻邦除了远在西域的大月氏和已经投降他们的羌族，不就剩我们大汉了么？”我握拳做了一个攻击的动作，“我们必须先发制人，打伊稚斜一个措手不及，不能坐等他兼并各部，团结做大。”  
“话是这个理，”二舅摇头，“麻烦在于——国丧期间不得征伐四夷。只要他们不动手，休战和约依旧有效，我们现在没法主动出击，只能被动防守。”  
“嗟，王太后薨逝得可真不是时候。”  
二舅伸出食指，照着我的脑门就是一戳：“这种话你我私下里讲讲罢了，外面可不许乱说。”  
***

“赶紧回去吧，天色已晚，送你过来的侍卫还在门口等你呢。”二舅催促道。  
“就说我喝醉了留在舅父这儿睡，让他自己先走。”我赖进二舅的寝榻，拽了薄被把自己蒙得严严实实。  
“哼，国丧期间喝酒？真是个不错的借口。”二舅换上一副严肃脸孔，唰地掀开锦被，“你给我老实交代，是不是我前脚才去往边境，后脚又有人趁机欺负你？”  
“啊？不，我没事，只是在宫里待厌倦了，想换个地方休息。”我抢过被子，避开他探究的目光。  
“也是，你一直跟在陛下身边，料想也没人敢欺负你。”二舅笑着捡起被我踹下地的荞麦枕置回榻上。

夜已深，甘泉宫外灯火阑珊。我望向身边拗不过我，与我同榻入睡的二舅。羽睫遮盖住那一双星眸，下颚残留着来不及修剪的胡茬，月色中，他的呼吸绵长，显然不敌一路奔波劳累。  
已经多久没能与二舅抵足而眠？  
如果还是小时候，我可以大方地贴上去，拱进对方温暖的怀抱里睡得香甜，可是现在面对身边的男人，我却怯懦了。同曹襄在一起之后，唇齿相接或是肌肤相依，甚至从前舅甥之间常用来表达爱意的拥抱牵手，均已不再是原来的意义；即使只是像这样近距离地盯着对方的睡颜，欲望也在无法克制地朝着敏感的下身汇聚。  
碍事的荞麦枕终于被踹下榻，像一柄汤勺贴上另一柄汤勺，我执起男人的手，搭在自己腰间。闭上眼，身后传来均匀的呼吸声，我努力平复着胸腔内疯狂的心跳，思绪却犹如脱缰的野马般狂奔。  
自从那天王太后重新陷入昏迷，就再也没醒过来。公主们与小姨日夜守护，端汤侍药，依旧没能阻止老人家生命的终结。太后嘱咐“嫣儿”的那番话，成了她的遗言。  
天子最近倒是心情不错，妇人迟到的谅解与宽容，就如拧动一把钥匙，开启陛下心里尘封数年的那只精铁锁。母子连心，也许太后做的那些梦，陛下也会经历相同的梦境吧。  
至于另一个当事人——我，王太后的忏悔则完全成为了一种负担。鸟鸣声中一睁眼，发现自己居然又躺在帝王龙榻上，被数名陌生的内侍围住，一边服侍更衣洗漱，一边用暧昧的眼神上下打量，这种感觉令我十分抓狂。这段时间因为太后随时可能驾鹤西去，我十分确定我是和其他人一样在外间的小榻上和衣而睡的，难道自己夜里真的会梦游不成？  
所以，这才是我在甘泉宫遭遇到的最大困扰——稀里糊涂地被太后当作韩嫣的我，显然为天子提供了处理焦虑情绪的最佳方式。直觉告诉我，自己正在成为韩说口中提到过的，一个真正的“替代品”。  
好在眼看一切即将结束，明日王太后的遗体将被徙往阳陵，葬于孝景皇帝陵寝东面偏北的皇后陵园。  
***

“我得走了，早膳在桌上，记得吃完。”已经换好麻布衣服准备开路的二舅回头嘱咐我。  
终于睡了个囫囵觉，我揉了揉眼睛，漫不经心地爬起来，由着内侍为我擦脸梳头，换孝服，系束带。  
信步踱进正厅，堂上坐着位不期而至之人。  
“还是宫里的厨子好啊，斋饭也能做那么好吃。”白衣翩翩的少年放下手中碗筷，朝我展开一个大大的笑容。  
“兄长？”完全掩饰不住激动的心情，我三步并作两步，径直跳到来人面前。转眼天旋地转，被他压在席上，火急火燎地亲吻。  
“别，”虽然恋恋不舍，我还是决然推开对方，“你这样像是祖母刚去世的人吗？”  
曹襄讪讪一笑：“王风《采葛》有云，‘一日不见，如三月兮。’算来为兄已三月未见弟弟，实在是想念得紧。”  
“先吃饭吧，我肚子饿。”我抄起桌上的豆腐馅馕饼大快朵颐。  
一转身，平阳侯已经恢复成正襟危坐的姿势，正在饶有兴致地盯着我。  
“看我干嘛，快吃呀。”  
“我吃饱了。”曹襄忽然向我抛出疑问，“我听说，你把卫府卖了？”  
“嗯呢，内部消化，卖给我小舅了。”  
“卖房的钱，你捐给了朔方郡的军马场？”  
“我这可不是借花献佛，我是以你的名义捐的。”嘴里塞满了馕饼，我灌下一大口茶，“反正是你们刘家自己的钱，转手一圈，进了你皇舅的口袋，还为你博个美名，多划算。”  
“天，你真不枉费我一番苦心。”平阳侯好一阵捶胸顿足。

“待会儿祭祀时，弟弟跟着我走。”吃饱喝足，曹襄邀我坐上他的马车。  
“为什么？”  
“金仲今天也会在场。”  
“我怕他做什么，那么多皇亲国戚，谅他也不敢逾越。”我嘿嘿一笑，“倒是你，我得提防着点。”  
“看你现在怎么防。”曹襄笑着扑过来。  
狭小的空间哪里经得住拆招，我迅速掀开窗帘，指着南行的车队里两个骑在马上的人，试图转移他的注意力。  
“那边那一对儿兄妹，你认识吗？”  
阳光照进车厢，平阳侯悻悻松开捏着我的手。  
“那俩不是兄妹，是姊弟。姊姊叫义姁，医术高明，一直贴身照顾太后。弟弟叫义纵，现任长陵令。”

事实证明曹襄的担心完全是多余的。王太后的祭典，我被摆到了比他和卫长还要靠前的位置。  
我牵着据殿下的手，跟在身着白色祀服的小姨身后，重复着跪拜前行的仪式。六月酷暑，孝服厚重，据殿下的小脸被夏日的太阳烤得通红。  
三位公主中，隆虑公主最为悲伤，哭得撕心裂肺，侍女左右扶着她才不至于晕厥。小姨哭棺的声音很好听，不过因为离得近，我发现，她的恸哭与她脸上漠然的表情并不相符。  
***

“……公孙弘，替补张欧，升为御史大夫。”  
“李沮，替补公孙弘，升为左内史。”  
“李椒，替补徐友，升为代郡太守。”  
“徐爱卿的家眷要好好抚恤。”  
“诺。……李广，升任右北平太守。”  
“这不行，一家子都在北境不好，李广是不是还有个兄弟叫李蔡？”  
“回陛下，李蔡现为禁军校尉。”  
“你去把这个人调你手下。”  
竹简啪嗒合上的声音。  
“去病真的要进军营？”  
“是的陛下，他偷着去报名，臣也拦不住。”  
“找个理由，挑个毛病什么的，把人给退下来。”

“好哇，逮到一个偷听的小贼。”被揪着后领拎起来，一扭头，天子正站在我身后，横眉怒目。一旁二舅手里抱着卷名册，一副看好戏的表情。  
“看您和卫将军在专心议事，臣不舍得打扰您罢了。”我正了正衣领。  
“外甥真的要走？”天子大手一挥重重拍到我肩膀上，“你让朕上哪儿再去找这么聪明伶俐的侍中？”  
我揉了揉被拍得生疼的右肩，拱手道：“陛下不用担心，臣给陛下推荐一个人，此人心思细腻，擅于归纳，乃司录一职的不二之选。”  
此话不假，我手头不仅有书呆子抄的卫府御赐物品目录，还有那张写满密密麻麻蝇头小隶的韩信棋谱。书呆子写得一手娟秀的隶书，只可惜酒量比我差一些。  
“哦，谁啊？”  
“臣去朔方的那段时间，代臣职务的郎官，司马迁。”  
***

“贺哥你剑术那么好，为何不参军？”苏武试图拦截张贺。  
张贺颠着球轻松绕过：“我爹想让我接他的班，进廷尉署工作，虽然我对司法兴趣不大，但好歹从前做过一些政令方面的工作，我想我应该能胜任吧。”  
“你肯定行的。”撂下鼓励之辞的同时我靠过去，一脚把球铲得老远。  
“唉，你俩都毕业了，今后我岂不孤苦伶仃一个人，凄凄惨惨，形单影只。”苏武接住我的传球，脚尖划出个长弧，球进了。  
“你哪里会孤单，这不，你的好哥们来啦。”我朝远处指了指。  
李陵的身影出现在视野里。  
“陵哥今天怎么这么晚才来？”输了球的张安世抱怨道。  
“城北菜市口有一家子要被斩首，老百姓都堵那等着看热闹。我想着照这个速度反正也赶不上同哥哥们蹋鞠了，就跑去多看了几眼。”  
“谁那么倒霉悲催的？”  
“就是那个赫赫有名的颍川侠士郭解。茂陵邑的小孩都挺喜欢他的，以他为偶像呢。”李陵惋惜地说。  
我伸出食指在李陵眼前摇了摇：“陵弟你一定是认错啦，陛下大赦天下，郭侠士只等着结案开释呢。”  
“可是我见过郭解，那台上绑着的真就是他。”李陵笃定地反驳我。  
“也许你太匆忙没看清。贺兄怎么说？”我用询问的眼神望向身旁的张贺。郭解案由他爹张汤负责审理，他想必清楚内情。  
张贺没有搭腔，他弯下腰拾起蹴鞠，躲开了我的目光。


	51. 情归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公众干预司法，想影射马家爵案，对比辛普森案也是一把辛酸泪。
> 
> 郭解pk公孙弘输掉，等于颍川黑道进入京城后受到京城黑白道排挤的结局
> 
> 公孙弘在武帝朝民间名声超好，因为他真的是朱镕基做派，不管对中央有利无利，一切为了百姓，民主啊，禁枪啊，减徭役赋税啊，杀游侠啊，杀主父偃这个贪官啊，当然后世统治者就拼命diss公孙弘。
> 
> 这个梗比较接近我心中的张骞归来。史载张骞拖了十三年才回来，怕武帝责备，把老婆孩子都给藏起来才敢去见武帝。最后武帝赦免他全家并封他为太中大夫。个人觉得他肯定得先找老朋友兜底，探探局势口风，才敢去见武帝。那什么丐帮衣服爬上未央宫前殿，实在是…太drama了……

上林苑的夜格外寂静，高大的树木伫立在绵延起伏的丘陵中，摇动着一排排黑魆魆的影子。偶尔听得一小队哨兵经过营门口时，佩刀上的吊环伴着卫士的脚步发出细小的金属声。  
陌生的军营，简单的炭火，窄小的床榻，粗布的被褥，这些都不是我无法入眠的原因。只要闭上眼，那个疯狂的夜晚发生的一幕幕，排山倒海地向我袭来。

热风呼啸着擦过我的耳际，四周的景物迅速后退。  
“表哥，等等我。”苏武在我身后紧追不舍。  
远远听到张贺策马扬鞭追赶我们的声音：“你俩疯了吗？赶紧给我回来！”  
不知跑了多久，人群越来越密集，甚至传来锣鼓喧闹。  
雪麒长吁一声，我勒缰停骑。  
心猛地向下一沉。眼前这一幕，到嘴边的那句“刀下留人”再也无法喊出。  
“游侠横行，危害乡里；惩奸除恶，陛下圣明！”  
周围是欢呼雀跃的京城百姓，不远处铡刀附近滚落数颗人头，有的正被杂役用网兜捞起来，滴滴答答地一路淋着血被倒进大筐里，有的还在原地骨碌碌地打转。穿着相同式样囚衣的无头尸体倒做一团，被杂役们抬到板车上堆着，鲜红的颜色喷溅得到处都是，根本再分不清谁是谁。  
风吹乱我的发丝，纷杂地贴上额际，遮挡住视线。我无心撩开它们，只是紧攥缰绳，轻轻闭上眼，任由微咸的汗水顺着双颊滑进唇角。  
为什么会这样！  
能为两个素未谋面的陌生少年挡杀豺狼，守护整夜到天明的侠义之士，怎么可能是为害乡里的奸恶之徒？明明早就懂得“欲加之罪何患无辞”，为何会预想不到，即使已获赦免，若是仇家一心致人于死地，随时可再罗织罪名把人重新打进地狱？  
“都别动手，全给我退下！”高台上传来监斩官赵禹的怒喝，“这里是法场重地，你们三个跑来做什么！”  
抬头一看，黑压压一排弓箭手，搭箭上弦，银晃晃的箭头正齐刷刷地指向我们。  
“赵大夫，臣等是来——”  
声音突然中断，拱手而拜的苏武被张贺一马鞭敲在肩上，龇牙咧嘴。  
张贺翻身下马快走几步，行至赵禹面前扑通跪地。  
“赵伯父，我们三个小孩子误入驰道迷了路，不小心闯进法场，打扰您执行任务，我代他俩向您赔罪！”  
***

走出廷尉署的那一刻，湿润而闷热的空气迎面扑来。暴雨将长安城的建筑冲刷得铮亮，街道的地面上积成一个个水洼。遍地残花败草，树梢上的水渍滚过泛黄的树叶，挟裹着灰尘，扑扑簌簌径直掉落到我脸上。  
门口停着一辆陌生的马车，没有任何装饰的低调。  
赵禹朝车内人拱手：“将军，人属下给您完好无损地带出来了。”  
“有劳大夫。”  
车厢内传出熟悉的声音，我激动地迅速掀开车帘钻进去，迎上来接我的人。  
“谢谢舅父——”  
“啪！”  
狭小的车身跟着晃了一晃。脑袋里像是有叶小舟在暴风雨中荡来荡去，耳中嗡嗡乱作一团，我坐在地上，茫然地望向前方，隔了很久，眼神才重新聚焦。  
车轮开始碌碌转动。主座之人的面容隐藏在阴影里，刚才扇在我脸上的那只手停在空中，微微颤抖着。夕阳的光辉透过窗帘的缝隙撒进车厢内，我惊讶地发现，面前人眉头紧蹙，脸上布满泪痕。  
“舅父，您怎么了？”  
主座上的人一语不发，静静地盯着我良久。突然，我被他一把拉起，紧紧圈入怀中。  
“对不起。对不起。我以为我再也见不到你了。”对方哽咽的声音，一寸寸揪着我的心脏。  
在廷尉署里度过的那几个时辰，我才从赵禹口中得知案件的经过。郭解的门客因为别人说郭解一句坏话而将那人割舌杀死，京城百姓顿时陷入惶恐，人人自危，要求去除游侠之害呼声甚高，民意一直递到了御史大夫公孙弘那里，才导致郭解一族抗下无妄罪名，做了那杀手门客的替罪羊。  
为了抓住真凶，廷尉署不得不采取无奈之举，在法场内外布满严阵以待的弓箭手，设下天罗地网。可是真凶始终没来劫法场，倒是我带着朋友们冒失地跑进了圈套。  
“该说对不起的人是我。”我伸开双臂回抱住对方，“舅父，我知错了，我不应该贸然行事，给舅父带来困扰。”  
二舅攥住我的肩，面对着我，直望进我的眼底：“不，是舅父的错，舅父本不该瞒着你。如果你事先知道陛下有令，郭解案凡法场肇事者，就地格杀勿论，便不会贸然前往。”  
面前人那双被自责填满的瞳眸中，我甚至可以看见自己的倒影。终于后知后觉左脸热辣的痛楚，伸出手指碰碰，四个清晰的指印已经开始浮肿，可是身体上的疼痛，哪里比得上心中的后悔与愧疚。  
我还记得二舅在甘泉宫听到大赦时的喜悦，更记得郭解住在长平侯府的那段时间，二人切磋剑术，挥洒一地落花的谐和美景。我看得出，二舅尊敬郭解，远超过那些平日里登门拜访之客。而我只是本能地试图挽救那个蒙冤受屈，为真正的恶人背负了罪孽的无辜生命。  
毕竟，郭解不仅是我的恩人，更是二舅所重视的人。  
“不是这样的，舅父。”我摇头，轻轻地笑了笑，“如果再给我一次机会，我还是会毫不犹豫地前去搭救郭侠士，不管我是不是杯水车薪，不自量力。只是这一次，我不会这般匆匆忙忙，我会想个十全十美的办法救他。”  
“挨了打还笑得出来。”温暖的指腹抚上我的脸颊，二舅的眼中再泛起涟漪，“虽然这些话现在说有点不合时宜，但是舅父还是想告诉你，作为一名军人，荣誉也好，纪律也好，最重要的是正直，关键时刻能够坚持原则，不忘初心。你一心救人，舅父为你感到骄傲。”  
“舅父，您终于同意我参军啦？”我掐了一下手背，确定自己不是在做梦。  
“是的，我同意了。”  
对方的唇角终于向上弯起，笑颜凝聚成仿似比车外的夕阳更加绚丽的漫天飞霞。他宠溺的目光带领着我不断沉沦，那双姣好的红唇在我眼前一张一翕。  
一刹那，我再次听见自己渐渐放大的心跳。

“唔嗯！”我猛地推开二舅，大口大口地喘气。双腿间一阵阵过电似地颤抖，下腹部被顶起的地方，衣料慢慢渗透出一小片明显的水渍。  
情欲的气息很快充斥车厢。我尴尬地捂住下身，蜷缩进马车的角落，近在咫尺的距离内，我无处藏身。  
对方犀利的目光扫视我全身上下，一双柳叶眉轻挑，艳红的双唇轻启，吐出我此刻最不愿意听到的话语。  
“去病，你老实告诉我，你是不是一直对我存了这种心思？”  
终于被发现了！  
封锁在心底的秘密之匣突然被打开，胸腔内狂跳的心脏仿佛再也不属于自己。不愿就此承认，然而根本无法否认，对舅父的爱恋一直纠缠着我，从未放弃过。  
完全不敢直视男人看穿一切的眼神，马车尚未停稳，我仓皇失措，夺门而逃，绵软无力的身体却在快要坠落时被对方眼疾手快地拉住。  
二舅镇定地从怀中取出锦帕，掖进我腰腹处的束带，遮住那处浊渍。  
“我并不是要怪罪你，你也无需自责。”他打横抱起我，在我唇上落下一个轻啄，“若我真令你起了心思，需要为此承担责任的人，是我，不是你。”

向晚的微风吹去秋日的燥热，无法浇灭的是心中燃起的熊熊火焰。我将脸深埋在二舅怀中，由他一路抱着我进到他的卧房。  
家仆送来的晚饭还搁在桌边，热气渐渐消失，但是无人顾及。  
“舅父，舅父。”我赤裸地躺在榻上，焦急地呼唤着，任由梦境里经常出现的那个男人抚摸我的脸颊，轻吻我的颈侧，啃噬我的锁骨。  
对方的肩膀厚实而宽阔，将我紧紧困在他的臂弯中。我伸出手，抚上他劲瘦有力的腰肢与脊背上完美的肌肉线条。一切仿佛只是平常夜里开启的一个新的梦境，可落到胸前和腹部的那些温柔而耐心的触碰却无比真实。  
“对不起，我真的很怕失去你。”他一边说着道歉的话语一边向下行去，捧起我的臀将我带向他，火热的唇齿包裹住我的阳锋，轻轻吮吸。酥麻之感瞬间从后脑勺直冲脚底心，止不住的高亢吟呻从唇齿间溢出，我倏地弹起身，双腿一阵漫无目的地乱蹬，随后重重地跌回榻间。  
这回，我不想再掐自己。如果真的是个梦，我希望永远沉溺于情欲的惊涛骇浪中，不要醒来。  
***

是梦终究会醒。我坐起身伸了伸懒腰，望见面前叠放整齐的中衣以及热气腾腾的早餐，突然意识到这里不是自己的厢房。  
锦被下的身体一丝不挂。我挪到桌前，镜中映出的这具身体，被大大小小的粉红色斑痕所覆盖。  
男人的舌尖具有令我万劫不复的魔力，昨夜一夜，加上之前在马车里被直接吻出来的那一回，最后我已经无法出精，只是在痉挛的同时深深抵进对方喉间，尔后精疲力竭地倒头就睡。  
我和曹襄在一起时，总是平阳侯先餍足，像昨晚这样疯狂尽兴的情事，我是头一回经历。激烈的亲吻抒发对彼此的渴求，满腔的爱意完全不用说出口，借着交缠的肢体就可以流畅地传达。整个过程中，我一直在瑰丽的天堂中左漂右浮，一次又一次被送至雨后高悬的彩虹之巅，触碰那无与伦比的美好。  
回想起来，二舅似乎一次未出，看来以后我得更主动些。

“霍公子，还是让奴婢侍候您梳头吧。”家仆手足无措地瞪着我和齿梳搏斗。自从束起单髻后，我就再没自己梳过头，今天试着对镜自梳，不是这儿鼓一块就是那儿翘一根。  
“不行，进了军营还不是得自己束发，我得先练习一下。”我打发杵在身后的家仆，“去把我的新军甲拿来试试。”  
家仆转身离去，我继续琢磨怎么把头发聚在脑袋正中而不会歪到一旁。  
齿梳突然被人从手里抽走。  
“说了我自己梳的。”我转身欲夺回来，却见二舅正立于我身后。  
脸蓦地一红。  
“舅父您不是去宫里头了吗，怎么回来啦？”  
对方示意我坐回镜前，三下五除二帮我挽好发髻，取了跟簪子固定住，挑起我的下颚细细观察。  
“年轻就是好，已经消肿了呢。”他在我的半边脸上落下一个吻，拾起桌上的中衣展开来抖了抖，披在我肩上，“别试军甲了，赶紧换上这套，随我去驿馆迎接一位老朋友。”  
***

这是我第一次见到这个人。  
三元三年秋，就在几乎谁也不记得还有这么个人灰头土脸地在沙漠里头流浪的时候，汉使张骞终于从西域归来。  
今上始元二年，也就是我刚随小舅抵达京城的那一年，张骞已经带着陛下的希望，离开长安寻找大月氏国，与我堪堪错过。运气和这位使臣开了个玩笑，他在沙漠里迷路，被匈奴人和羌人扣留长达十一年之久。去的时候他带了一支百人使团随行，如今回来时，只剩他的向导堂邑父、张夫人和一双儿女。  
“阿爹你看，这小子和我一样是卷发呢！”公孙敬声兴奋地抱起张骞的小儿子，在他发间一阵乱揉。对方奋力揪住敬声表弟的发髻，试图挣脱他的束缚。很快发展成两人互相扯住对方的发髻，用凶狠的目光瞪着对方，谁也不愿先松手。  
“唉，子叔的儿子居然都这么大了，想当年我走的时候你连胡子都没开始蓄，现在已经满脸褶子啦。”张骞感叹道。  
“还不是被敬声这臭小子折腾的。”大姨夫不自然地伸手摸摸自己的脸，“子文你也被大漠的风沙吹得认不出了呢，当年那个皮娇肉嫩的张公子，现如今不仅脸上褶子比我多，还入乡随俗，娶了位匈奴夫人，真是艳福不浅。”  
“别说你我了，卫青这小子才是大变样呐，我走的时候他才到我肩膀这么高。”张骞边说边拉过二舅比划，被大姨夫拦住，推回座上。  
“子文你可别再像以前一样乱摸头，人家现在可是车骑将军长平侯，有勋有爵，位在你我之上。”  
“失敬失敬。”张骞吐吐舌头，目光转悠至坐在二舅身边大啃特啃那些奇怪水果的我，“这位是？”  
“我外甥，霍去病。”二舅伸出胳膊肘环上我肩头。  
“外甥？我还以为是青弟的儿子呢，跟青弟小时候一个模子里刻出来的。”张骞收回手指，呵呵讪笑。  
“十几年前的样貌我自己都不记得，子文兄如何记得？”二舅说着，不客气地将张骞面前那一盘粘牙齁甜的绿色颗粒挪到我眼皮底下。  
“谁能忘掉当年上林苑里玉树临风的建章监。”语毕，张骞忽地四处张望，“哎对了，王孙怎么没来？”  
话甫一出口，先前老友相见一派和乐的气氛，突然之间凝固。  
大姨夫叹了口气：“韩嫣的情况，子文自己去问陛下比较妥当。”


	52. 期门 /卫霍相性50问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青春期真是好，随时随地勃起，打着打着硬了是怎样一种效果。
> 
> 罗马甜瓜（那时还没有古罗马），哈密瓜（貌似是康熙取的名字），这就是写西汉文的痛苦之处，全是雷，不小心就踩到了。冬天貌似只有甜瓜干吃
> 
> 张骞是这么个形象：宣室殿讲黄色笑话、拿衣摆揩手油，满脸风霜的中年大叔。但其实嘛《汉武大帝》里面选角最好的我认为就是张骞扮演者任重了。也很喜欢《花开月圆》里面他演的赵白石。
> 
> 每次看到汉武朝电视剧里用大篆书写，或者用不知道什么字体书写的“汉”、“卫”字旌旗就很头大啊，那时候流行的是古汉隶好不好。你看我都小心翼翼地写道像孙夫子、韩安国这种老头子才使用小篆，但是他们用的也是小篆不是大篆。不过“霍”倒貌似统一是隶书？
> 
> 刘彻他奶奶去世他伤心得加长孝期，他妈去世他是真不桑心呐。
> 
> 请原谅作者是个英式足球白痴。作者常看的是美式橄榄球。
> 
> 新兵的颜，哈利波特4里面的克鲁姆怎么样？

两道寒光闪过皑皑积雪。  
“再不专心，小心伤到看客。”二舅收剑，换上一副严肃面孔教训道。  
“我没法专心。”哪怕目光只从剑锋上移开微小的距离，眼前便全是那个令我头晕目眩的耀眼身影，脑中止不住地描绘起对方衣料下紧裹的矫健身姿。我现在特别后悔没能早早开窍，勇敢向二舅剖明心迹，简直白活那么多年，浪费那么多个陪他度过的风花雪月，错过那么多个陪他看过的日暮星辰。  
不过现在好了，以后我们有的是腻在一起的时间。  
“在府里头看你们练剑，比去茶馆听戏还过瘾啊哈哈。”张骞腮帮子里塞满了炭贴肉饼，边咕哝边腾出手来鼓掌，“昨日我刚听完一折戏，叫《长平侯大战白羊王》，今天就看到真人出演，不错不错。”  
“张伯父打得真是好比方，小侄需要套一对羊角在头顶上，好出演白羊王么？”我翻了个白眼，剑身随手往张骞面前一丢，斜插进泥地里，吓得他一激灵。  
“不练了，改下棋罢。”  
张骞撩起衣摆揩去手上的油渍，嘿嘿一笑：“孛子棋还是算了，下不过你俩。等伯父吃完，咱进屋摆场说故事。”

炭火劈里啪啦的燃烧着，堂上之人口若悬河。  
“大宛国王给了我一匹双峰骆驼，两匹好马，然后我就继续向西走，翻山越岭，走到一个叫做康居的国家。这个国家的都城完全建在一个戈壁上，周围都是沙漠，城中央有一口很深很深的井，通往一个很大的地下湖，长年不会干涸，因为一旦干涸，这个国家的人民就全完蛋啦。我下去看过这个湖，阴森森的没有光亮，冷风从不知道通往何方的洞穴透进来。当地的人说这种漏斗一样的地下湖，其实通往地狱，康居国王曾数次送潜水好手下去，想探知湖水的源头，至今没有一个探到底的。”  
“哇！”周围一圈星星眼，崇拜的表情。  
“我在康居一打听，才知道大月氏国的族人被匈奴右贤王驱逐，已经迁往更西头的地域。然后我就继续向西走啊走，结果走到大月氏那儿的时候，他们已经新立了一位夫人为国王。这位女王皮肤像麦粉一样白，顶着满头金毛，卷卷的像海上的波浪一样，眼睛有杏子那么大，鼻梁像小山一样高。”张骞边说边在自己身上比划着。  
从我毕业到去期门军报到的这段闲余时间里，正巧赶上张骞在长平侯府上开故事会。早在二元二年，天子以为离开六年的张骞已经葬身大漠，兴建北宫时，不小心把张家老宅也划进了拆迁范围内，于是二舅爽快地收留了无家可归的张氏一行。  
张大夫每次开讲，必定若干旁听者，今天来府上旁听的大多是小不点儿。我之前在宣室殿听到的版本里，张大夫还顺便比划了一下大月氏女王的丰胸腴臀。  
“原来这才是子文不想回来的真正原因。”天子听了以后半开玩笑地打趣。  
他们讨论这一段时，我特意瞟了一眼角落里狂记笔记的司马迁，果然书呆子的脸蓦地红得像煮熟了的虾子。唉，这人实在容易戏弄，未免有点无趣。  
“大月氏国那里有很多很多好吃的瓜果点心，葡萄干是我最喜欢的，甜瓜是我爹在西羌地里亲手种出来的。”张公子说着匈奴口音的汉话，热情地将带回来的零食分给众人。  
“棉儿，记得给你卫叔卫婶留点。”张骞叮嘱完儿子，继续娓娓道来，“大月氏西南面还有一个更大的国家，叫做大夏。可惜，大夏国王已经抢先咱们大汉一步，给了女王一块水草肥美的土地安居乐业，那些大月氏人已经不思故土，不想找匈奴报杀王之仇了。”  
后面的故事我已经听张骞讲述过，他在大月氏停留长达一年，始终不能圆满达成使命，只好返回大汉；结果走错路，又被降匈的羌人捉住扣押两年，直到伊稚斜篡位，匈奴各部陷入混战，他才趁乱携家眷逃回大汉。  
天子听完张骞的汇报很是开心，立刻赦免张骞的夫人和子女，并任命张骞为太中大夫，负责归整西域资料。此外，天子念及匈奴向导堂邑父十三年来一路随行，忠心护主，宣布去除堂邑父的奴籍，封为奉使君，恢复本名甘夫，所以甘夫现在也跟着张大夫住在侯府里头。

东厢客房全被客人占据，我顺理成章地搬进了西厢，二舅卧房的隔壁。不过说实话，新房间除了堆放我那些杂七杂八的行李，一直就没派上过用场。  
“去病，舅父跟你商量个事儿。”伏在我身上的男人犹豫再三才开口，“能不能控制一下，小声点，你叫得实在太响了。”  
“咦？我刚才叫了吗？”我连忙捂住自己的嘴。  
“唉，算了。”二舅轻柔地拨开我的手，朝我露出一个无奈而宠溺的笑容，“爱叫就叫吧，我喜欢听你叫。”

春宵苦短。  
上林苑的夜空静谧，偶尔有雪花飘落。远山中风声再起，终伴我入梦。  
梦里，二舅策马扬鞭，我紧紧跟在他后头，由他带领我，越过绵延的阴山，向西域的草原一路奔驰。  
***

破晓的浮云泛着红光，树梢与地面微有积雪。蓦地睁眼，只见一个陌生的家伙立在我榻旁。  
“你也是新来的？你也住这儿？”我一骨碌爬起来，欣喜道，“太好了。我是你室友霍去病。”  
昨天我牵着雪麒马背着紫杉弓，迫不及待地跑来建章宫报到，后勤拿给我一筐乱七八糟东西，然后领我住到这个营地。根据我的了解，兵士应该会和室友住一块儿，我正纳闷营帐怎么没人，原来是来晚了。  
再看对面已经穿戴整齐的新室友，其人个头挺高，看得出军甲下的欣长身材，然而脸上却挂着一副傻呆呆的模样，那双浓眉大眼一眨不眨地瞅着我，嘴巴张成个圈圈。  
“喂，你怎么啦？”我伸出手指在他眼前晃了两下。  
“啊，那个。”对方匆忙回神，低头朝我拱手道，“霍公子，属下不是新兵，属下乃公孙将军指派给您的亲兵。”

“公孙将军！”我从营帐中探出头，拦截住门口经过的公孙敖。  
“呵呵，原来贤侄在这里，我正找你呢。在军营的第一天过得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”我委屈道，“公孙将军，这一定是哪里出错了，属下报的是骑兵，不是骑郎。”  
被分到一面绣着隶书“汉”字的旌旗，在建章广场的飒飒寒风中从早晨站到晚上，我才搞清楚我身处建章营，陛下的出行仪仗队列。  
“借一步说话。”公孙敖拍拍我的肩膀，把我摁回帐内，放下幕帘。烛火映出他尴尬不自然的表情。  
“贤侄不用担心，骑郎也是骑兵，都一样。”  
“是吗？”我挑眉表示不信。  
“咱们期门军最初便是陛下亲卫队——建章营骑起家，步兵骑兵车兵胡骑都是后来才分出来的。再说，骑郎不是人人都能做得，必须要通过挑选，身高适宜、体型匀称、样貌大方的良家子，才有资格担任陛下的亲卫。”  
样貌身高，这是在选绣花枕头么，我心道。  
“那，给属下配亲兵又是怎么回事？”我指着今天跟着我站了一天，现在赖在我帐里不愿走的家伙。  
“啊哈哈，这是惯例，王侯将相家的子弟，我们都会配一名随身亲兵，训练期间不仅照顾起居，也保证安全。”  
我在脑海里搜寻了一下，刚才公孙敖进账时，他身后的那个家伙就自动站在门口站岗。二舅身边貌似不止一个亲兵，曹襄在军营的时候也有亲兵相随，只是这些人都被我自动过滤了。  
“可是，属下并不是王侯将相的孩子。”我争辩道，“属下进军营，也并非为了享受公孙将军的特殊对待。属下不想呆在京城跟着陛下打猎出行，属下想要做一名普通的骑兵，能够跟随卫将军出朔方，踏阴山，收我汉地，阔我汉土。”  
“一名普通的骑兵？啧啧，去病你这倔脾气还真是传自你们卫家一脉呵。”公孙敖听完我一番慷慨陈辞，哼哼乐了好一阵子，挠挠头道，“实话告诉你，骑郎也好，亲兵也好，这些都是陛下的口谕，我也只是照谕办事。你先忍忍，在这儿好好呆着，下次见到陛下，你直接当面恳请他，想调去哪里都好办。”

于是，接下来，新兵集训的第一个月，我不仅既没见着陛下，也没见着二舅，更连公孙敖也没见着。  
我敢发誓，公孙敖这家伙绝对在躲着我！要不是擅离营地会触犯军规，我恨不得跑去天梁宫堵他。  
“霍去病。”教官翻了翻手里的名册。  
“到。”  
“简历里说你会踢球？”教官在我身上来回扫视，“三日后新兵蹴鞠比赛，赶紧准备一下。”  
“啊？”我用余光瞟过身边和我一样被点名出列的那几名新兵。三日？这一群人我根本连名字都还没记住几个呢。  
“啊什么啊，接到长官命令要回答‘诺’。”教官指向跟着我的那名亲兵，“回答错误你代他受罚，去绕营地跑十圈。”  
“哎，我犯错误当然我受罚，关他什么事啊？”我把亲兵拦在身后。  
“敢顶嘴？你俩一块儿去绕营地跑二十圈。”教官没好气地宣布。

我从来没有这么饿过，面前的一切，别说这种和宫里一样没味道的普通伙食了，哪怕是野菜秧子都可以拿来充饥果腹。哼哧哼哧跑完，我还得参加晚上的蹴鞠集训。  
“霍公子，慢点吃，别噎着。”亲兵拍着我的背为我递上水袋。  
“不行，慢了就赶不上训练了。”  
“大不了就说身体抱恙，今天不去踢球罢。”  
“你不知道，对我来说，少一顿无所谓，踢球输给别人会要我命。”我把他挤到一边，继续大快朵颐。  
***

春日的暖阳洒在建章宫前的广场上。  
环视四周，熟悉的草场，铺满刚刚萌芽的青色。不同的是，从前站在这里的我只是太学一个来上射御课的学生，穿的是名匠手制胡衣；今日，我第一次以一个期门军军士的身份站在这里，身上是和其他人一样制式的棕色队服。时过境未迁，心情却已格外不同。  
即将开赛时，围观者中出现了一阵骚动。  
众兵士齐刷刷地往长安城墙上望去。远远可见众多侍卫簇拥着一黑衣人停轿坐于墙头。他脑袋上顶着那顶通天冠，手一摆，给出那个他常用的“不要管朕，你们继续”手势。  
“是陛下，陛下来观看我们比赛呢！”  
“全都坐下，不许喧哗！”裁判疾言厉色地试图制止骚动，“全员听好，军中友谊赛以和为贵，一切按照规则来，敢打架斗殴者，严惩不贷……”  
耳边鹄哨响起，眼光落回场中辗转在队员脚下的那只黄色皮鞠。  
不断有人被罚，一直无人进球。我无奈地望着身边扑作一团扭打的敌方和友方。天子驾到的副作用不言而喻，身边这一个个突然像打了鸡血似地乱跑一气，前三天的配合完全白练了。  
感觉过了好久，球终于传到后场我这里。我略一思索，决定不和那一群人沆瀣一气，脚下牢牢盘住球，越过中场继续一路狂奔。  
背后忽然被人重重推了一把。倒地的那瞬间，我拼尽全力钩出一脚。  
“背后推人，犯规。”裁判的声音传来，“一比零，中场休息。”

吐出嘴里的枯草，拍拍手肘上沾的泥巴。岂料，我刚爬起来，又被人一把拉拽到地上。  
“你干什么？”  
“陛下生气啦，快低头。”他迎上我暴怒的眼神，用带着口音的汉话解释。  
身边跪着的是个留着匈奴发型的士兵，粗黑的直发在后脑勺顶上随便地挽成个结，剑眉浓黑，眼窝凹陷，山根高耸，嘴唇饱满，下颚正中一道特别显眼的竖槽，左耳垂上残留着一排耳洞，浑身腱子肉隐藏在衣服里头，想必是胡骑营的新兵。  
等到天子重新落座，匈奴小子麻利地爬起来，向我伸出手。  
“谢谢。”这人手劲不小，可惜，不是队友。  
“不用谢。”他松开手，一面倒退着朝对面的休息区走，一面似笑非笑地看着我，“一人带球过半场，你很会跑嘛，看来以后得防着你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕卫霍相性50问（糖，一点点玻璃渣）
> 
> 1 请问您是主动方,还是被动方?  
> 卫：主动方。  
> 霍：呃，看你怎么定义。  
> 2 为什么会如此决定呢?  
> 卫：年龄。  
> 霍：他经验丰富。  
> 3 对现在的状况满意么?  
> 卫：满意。  
> 霍：有点后悔参军，本以为参军可以多见到舅父。  
> 4 两人初次H的地点?  
> 卫：我的卧房。  
> 霍：马车里……被他吻射算不算？  
> 5 当时的感觉?  
> 卫：不知道何时会失去他所以有些焦急，尽己之力让他快乐。  
> 霍：爽翻天。  
> 6 当时对方的样子?  
> 卫：俊秀绝伦。  
> 霍：风华绝代。  
> 7 两人初次H早晨您的第一句话是?  
> 卫：我上班去了，记得吃早饭。  
> 霍：他走的时候我还在睡，我好像嗯了一声。  
> 8 每星期H的次数?  
> 卫：一开始每天，后来每休沐日。  
> 霍：看在一起的时间吧。  
> 9 觉得最理想的情况下,每周几次?  
> 卫：五次。  
> 霍：单口的话，十几二十次。  
> 主持：年轻就是好。  
> 10 那么,最理想的情况下是怎样的H呢?  
> 卫：插到他射。  
> 霍：被插射。  
> 主持：诶？  
> 11 自己最敏感的地方?  
> 卫：阳干。  
> 霍：阳干。  
> 12 对方最敏感的地方?  
> 卫：脸。  
> 霍：肾囊。诶，脸也算？  
> 13 用一句话形容H时的对方?  
> 卫：千娇百媚。  
> 霍：一丝不苟。  
> 14 坦白的说,您喜欢H么?  
> 卫：喜欢。  
> 霍：有人不喜欢h么？  
> 15 一般情况下H的场所?  
> 卫：家里。  
> 霍：其实哪里都想试试。  
> 16 想尝试的H地点?  
> 卫：溪边。  
> 霍：（掰指头数）上林苑、未央宫、甘泉宫、高阙军营……  
> 17 H时有什么约定么?  
> 卫：希望他能控制音量。  
> 霍：（摊手）我都不知道我在制造噪音。  
> 18 冲澡是在H前还是H后?  
> 卫：h后。  
> 霍：我知道一个人喜欢h前洗澡。  
> 主持：谁？  
> 刘彻：都看着朕干什么。  
> 19 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么?  
> 卫：（伸手指了一下伉、不疑和登）  
> 霍：嬗儿不许躲镜头。  
> 20 对于「如果得不到心,至少也要得到肉体」这种想法持赞同态度还是反对呢?  
> 卫：反对。  
> 霍：强烈反对。  
> 21 如果对方被暴徒强奸了,您会怎麽做?  
> 卫：暴徒卒。  
> 霍：不可能发生，暴徒打不过他。  
> 22 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗?或是之后?  
> 卫：不会。  
> 霍：h前会有一点点。  
> 23 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞,所以只有今天晚上,请…」并要求H,您会?  
> 卫：一般不会。  
> 霍：坚决拒绝。等一下，有人对舅父这么说么？  
> 24 觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
> 卫：擅长。  
> 霍：诶？看来我真是被动方。  
> 25 那么对方很擅长么?  
> 卫：不擅长才好。  
> 霍：喂！  
> 26 在H时希望对方说的话是?  
> 卫：叫^床。  
> 霍：求您多说点调情的话。  
> 27 比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情?  
> 卫：射的时候意乱情迷。  
> 霍：有时严肃认真的表情也很性感。  
> 28 与恋人以外的人H也可以吗?  
> 卫：（点头）。  
> 霍：金日磾你坐下。下一题。  
> 29 对SM有兴趣吗?  
> 卫：有，但其实不舍得对他。  
> 霍：sm是什么？  
> 30 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了,您会?  
> 卫：失落，我是不是做错事了。  
> 霍：肯定我做错事了，求他原谅。  
> 31 您对单纯的肉体出轨怎麽看?  
> 卫：出轨是什么？  
> 霍：这问题问过一遍了，你们现代人很无趣诶。  
> 32 H中比较痛苦的事情是?  
> 卫：忍着怕弄疼他。  
> 霍：刚进入的时候。  
> 33 在迄今为止的H中,最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是?  
> 卫：夫人在内院时。  
> 霍：乘马车过长安时。  
> 34 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗?  
> 卫：经常。  
> 霍：嗯哼。  
> 35 那时攻方的表情?  
> 霍：好像蛮开心的。  
> 36 经常去的约会地点。  
> 卫：上林苑。  
> 霍：建章宫。  
> 37 攻方有过强暴的行为吗?  
> 卫：（摸头杀）  
> 霍：没有。  
> 38 受方想过反攻吗？  
> 卫：（眼光杀）  
> 霍：下一题。  
> 39 现在的对方符合您的理想吗?  
> 卫：符合。  
> 霍：不可能有更符合的人了。  
> 40 在H中有使用过小道具吗?  
> 卫：有。  
> 主持：可否透露一下？  
> 卫：祖。  
> 41 如何看待同性的H?  
> 卫：更容易灵肉合一。  
> 霍：好像还蛮流行的。  
> 42 什么时候觉得自己被爱着？  
> 卫：每次他叫我舅父。  
> 霍：和他在一起的每时每刻。  
> 43 那么你们吵架吗？  
> 卫：吵过，次数很少。  
> 霍：好像吵过。  
> 44 可以原谅对方变心吗？  
> 卫：可以。  
> 霍：变心？不可能的事。  
> 45 两人的关系是公开的还是秘密的？  
> 卫：半公开。  
> 霍：公开。  
> 46 如果有一天互换了身体，第一件事？  
> 卫：干到他下不了床。  
> 霍：（问号脸）我干我自己？  
> 47 对您而言H是?  
> 卫：增进感情的便捷方式。  
> 霍：人生一大乐事。  
> 48 希望收到什么样的礼物？  
> 卫：怎样的礼物都好。  
> 霍：能有一个长假期一起去翰海玩。  
> 49 如果要送礼物给对方，想送什么？  
> 霍：伊稚斜人头一颗。  
> 卫：愿折我剩余全部阳寿换他十年。  
> 49 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
> 卫：希望。  
> 霍：不需要转世，我们现在天天在一起。  
> 50 请对恋人说一句话？  
> 卫：过来我这边住好不好？  
> 霍：好。  
> 主持：只见一个白色的影子沿着茂陵博物馆西北角的围墙飘了出去。


	53. 诱惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍去病“广地”思路的成型，主要还是靠刘彻卫青，耳濡目染河南战役带来的巨大战争红利。从现在的时间也就是125BC来看，吞并河朔草原、百万牲畜、牧民、建立马场、太子于单降汉带来的人口和兵力，就是战争红利的一种。现在的中国，正是急缺这种战争红利。不过，对新疆、非洲安哥拉、埃塞俄比亚等国石油田的建设性软掠夺，也是一种红利。
> 
> 只给舅父操，不给陛下操，欧耶。

春风拂面催人醉，上林苑内，林木发新芽，山花竞盛开。  
“明日便是新兵休沐日。我今天放你们早点走，后天早晨全部在此集合，不许迟到。”  
教官宣布完毕，众人一片欢呼。  
“肃静！”教官喝住作鸟兽散的新兵，“家在京城的，允许回家探亲，家住陇西和北地的，我劝你们打消回家的念头，老实待在营地休息，别把整个休沐日全耽搁在路上。”  
我伸了伸胳膊，示意跟在我身后的亲兵：“我走啦，你也回家吧。”  
远处一阵马蹄声，宦者下马，匆匆小跑过来，同教官寒喧几句，朝我拱手道：“霍公子，请跟奴婢进宫。”

“陛下怎么想起来召臣去宫里住？”我好奇地跟在宦者后头。  
“公孙将军没同您说吗？卫将军已离京前往雁门关。”  
“舅父去雁门关做什么？”我隐隐开始有不好的预感。  
“奴婢听说，伊稚斜单于派九万骑兵侵入北境扰乱，卫将军亲自前往稳定军心。”宦者边走边解释。  
听到二舅去戍边，失落感顿时铺天盖地，席卷而来。这一个月里头，不管是训练也好，站岗也好，我时时刻刻不是靠着对舅父的思念才撑至今日。好不容易捱到休假，却被告知见不着舅父，我终于体会到曹襄口中的“如隔三秋”原来这般煎熬。  
宦者忽然停下脚步，我沉浸在自己的小天地里，差点和他撞个满怀。  
宣室殿门口齐刷刷一排侍卫，小黄门放了宦者进去，把我拦在门口。  
“陛下尚在议事，请稍侯。”  
殿内传出叽里咕噜的声音，我竖起耳朵。  
“……回陛下，太子说，右贤王本就与左谷蠡王有嫌隙，现在左谷蠡王自立为单于，右贤王表面称臣，心里非常不满。”  
“那，右贤王可有归顺我汉的意向？”  
“太子说，右贤王攻下大月氏国后，得到了他们肥沃的草场，一直过着纸醉金迷的生活，并不愿意降汉。”  
沉默片刻，帝王话语声再起。  
“太子此行带了多少人投奔我汉？”  
“太子说，他的所有部下，八小王、十二翕侯以及族人、军臣一万精骑兵，均已顺利入关。”  
“甚好甚好，叫大行令李息好生安顿这些人，该封该赏的，一个都不能少。”  
“陛下，霍公子到了。”  
“今日这么早收营？”  
殿门“吱呀”一声打开，天子信步踱出，几名中朝官员领着一群全身匈奴行头的人跟在后头。细看那打头之人，高鼻梁深眼框，额间一圈镶金饰物，胸前挂着整整三排镶金骨链，手腕脚腕各种金灿灿，玲玲琅琅，整一尊行走的金雕像。  
来到这未央宫里还敢如此昭显尊贵身份的外邦人，想来只有一位。  
“刚才同于单商量事儿，有些耽搁。”天子今日似乎颇为高兴，当着匈奴太子一行的面牵起我的手，“走，一起用膳去，军营伙食不好，去病一定饿坏了。”

麒麟殿内美食飘香，觥筹交错。  
“慢点吃，别噎着。”天子拍拍我的背，“看来是真饿着了。春陀，你晚上去给老敖传个话，叫他们从明日起改善伙食。”  
“多谢陛下。”我抬起头抛给身边人一个感激的眼神，继续开心地大快朵颐。  
“你问问于单，宫里的庖厨手艺如何。”歌舞稍霁，天子吩咐译者。  
“回陛下，太子说，汉朝的粟米他吃不惯。”译者恭敬地回答天子。  
“那这些烧烤呢？”天子指着架子上满满一桌外焦里嫩的牛羊鹿，“这些可都是子叔今日新捕的猎物。”  
于单翻了翻手里的羊腿骨，轻哼一声，偏过头对着译者叽里哇啦。  
犹豫片刻，译者决定照实回复：“太子说，火候过了，肉切开来不见血，不是好烧烤。”  
语毕，译者紧张地望着天子。  
帝王听罢一愣，却并未生气，回头抛给大姨夫一个安慰的笑：“看来，于单这小子手握军臣精兵，却被伊稚斜追着屁股后头打，事出有因哪。”  
译者有译者的自觉，他没把天子的话翻译给于单，只是再拜道：“陛下，太子想请问，陛下身边这位公子是？”  
“臣是——”我刚张口要作自我介绍，不想却被天子打断。  
“稍等。”帝王一龇牙，对我露出个狡黠的神情，转头朝译者道，“你给他翻译，这是朕的儿子。”  
话音既落，我扫了一眼四周突然陷入寂静的众人，镇定地继续填饱肚子。天子随时随地捉弄人的个性，我已经习以为常，没什么可讶异的。  
“失敬失敬。”译者小心翼翼拱手道，“请问陛下，这位是哪一国的藩王？”  
“朕一时半会儿还真想不起来给你封个什么王比较好。”略微思索后，天子转头朝译者嘿嘿一笑，“这样吧，你跟于单说，这是汉太子。”  
“失敬失敬。”于单听罢，顿时两眼放光，撂下手里的烤肉，将刚才译者的话现学现卖，又补上匈奴语若干。  
“他说什么？”天子好奇道。  
译者瞄了一眼满嘴油光，正同鹿肉撕扯搏斗的我。  
“陛下，太子说，大汉皇太子美姿仪，乃人中龙凤。”  
***

“哥哥，我美吗？”十三岁的卫长表妹还是一如既往地喜欢在我面前晃悠。今日卫家跟随陛下前往城北祭祀，精心装扮后的卫长身着湖蓝色襦裙，唇间一抹朱丹，俨然一个年轻版的小姨。  
“美。”我举起衣袖偷偷打了个哈欠。祭拜荒墟八神的过程中忍住不打瞌睡实在是一件困难的事，何况昨晚我根本没怎么睡着，顶着两个黑眼圈一路跟来雍郊。

星幕低垂，麒麟殿的宴会早已结束，温室殿的泉水热气氤氲。水中映出的那张再熟悉不过的脸孔，此刻正晕红得像煮熟的虾仁——我发誓，这一定是水温太热导致的。  
“去病这是真长大了。”帝王靠在池边，好整以暇地盯着把自己整个儿没在水里，只露出眼睛鼻子的我，“不过，你现在躲朕这么远，将来怎么做朕的亲卫哪？”  
我绞着双腿小心翼翼地往远处游了一点才浮起来，吐出嘴里的泉水，说出我憋了三十多天的请求：“请陛下允许臣前往骁骑营效力。”  
“你不愿意留在建章营？”  
“陛下，王者不私人以官。”我委屈道，“臣并不是不愿做陛下的亲卫，臣只是自认为没有那个资格。”  
“‘美姿仪，人中龙凤’，没有谁比去病更有资格做朕的亲卫了。”帝王嗤嗤笑着，一边气定神闲地用目光上下扫视我这个假冒的汉太子，一边重复晚宴时匈奴太子留下的阿谀之评。  
我痛苦地皱眉。留在建章营，就预示着我需要继续呆在陛下身边。  
“行了，逗你玩呢，你若真不想呆在建章营，朕也不好勉强你。”天子爬出温泉，由着围上来的内侍擦拭更衣，“洗完赶紧出来，泡太久小心着凉。”

狼烟四起，羌笛哀鸣，黄尘遮日，一片金戈铁马。  
我闷哼一声，惊坐起身。望望四周，万籁俱寂，窗外新月遥挂枝头，雁门关远在千里之外。  
梦境中惨烈的场景同白天训练的情形交织在一起，果然日有所思，夜有所梦。  
里间一阵悉索响动。  
“去病，是做恶梦了吗？”  
“抱歉，打扰您休息了。”  
我吁了口气，正要重新躺下，天子的声音再度传来。  
“外面的榻不舒服，你过来睡罢。”  
“没事，臣睡得惯。”  
“过来。”  
“……诺。”  
已经开始被训练出接到命令后的本能反应，我不情不愿地掀开天子寝殿的门帘。浓郁的苏合香扑面而来，天子拍了拍身边的龙榻，示意我坐下。  
“在想你舅父？”  
“是。”我爽快地承认。  
“仲卿此行不过是去处理些善后的事务，安顿军心鼓舞士气，你不用担心他。”对方欺身靠过来，将带着体温的锦被披在我的肩上。  
“臣明白。”我偏过头，避开了男人的目光。  
“去病，”欣长的手臂把我圈进怀中，帝王低沉的嗓音在我耳际响起，“朕一直在思索你之前的话。你说自己缺乏进建章营的资格，缘由为何？”  
缘由？其实有些可笑。几番纠结之后，我决定如实回复：“因为进建章营的必须是良家子。”  
“傻小子，你听谁瞎说的。”伸手揉乱我垂落的青丝，对方忍俊不禁，“你早就脱了奴籍，怎么不是良家子了？”  
我闭上眼，苦笑一声：“可是臣不知自己的爹亲是谁。”  
“你还真是心性纯良，居然为这事儿犯愁。这好办。”帝王忽地撑起身，深邃的瞳眸居高临下，直望进我的眼底，薄唇轻启，吐出令我震惊的话语——  
“朕做你阿爹，如何？”

我不可置信地瞪着近在咫尺的男人，期望从他的神色中搜寻到一丝戏谑的意味，就像他平日里心血来潮，想要捉弄他的臣子们那般打趣说笑。  
然而没有结果。与晚宴上作弄匈奴太子时不同，此刻对方的表情严肃，似乎在认真地等待我给他一个回复，而且只能是肯定的回复。  
月华如练，沿着温室殿翠绿的窗阁洒进室内。帐纱轻轻摇曳，如梦如幻。  
这个坐拥中土，征伐天下的男人，突然之间宣布要做我的爹亲。毫无预警，突如其来，简简单单两个字，轻松扰乱我纷杂的心绪。  
时间在近距离的对望中一点一滴流逝。  
对方的眼中渐渐弥漫起失望的神情，几乎漫长的沉寂之后，他终于放弃等待我的回答。  
呼吸的热气缠绕在彼此之间，掩盖住不断加速的心跳。  
“去病，留在朕身边。”  
再度用不容置疑的语气命令着我，帝王倾覆下来，在我的唇上轻轻研磨。他的手沿着我亵衣下摆的缝隙滑进去，温热掌心直抵腰间肌肤，感受我一刹那的痉挛瑟缩。  
之前被温泉撩拨出的情欲顿时蒸腾而起，如开闸的洪水叫嚣着上涌；加诸于唇舌的力度很快变得霸道，直至我喘不过气地躲闪。男人沉重健硕的身躯将我压回榻间，略带粗茧的指尖趁机划过我的小腹向下行去，沿着阳锋坚挺的轮廓轻轻描绘。  
我蓦地伸出手，攥住了那只不安分的手腕。  
唇齿间的热度撤离，急促的呼吸回响在寂静的寝殿内。对方用势在必得的目光俯视着我，那双锐利的黑眸如同猎鹰，俯瞰它即将到手的猎物。  
但是我并不打算让步。  
仿佛已过去若干个时辰，又好像只有短短瞬间。终于，一声叹息之后，男人恋恋不舍地松开手。  
“没准备好没关系，朕愿意等你。”对方环上我的腰，像抱着一只荞麦枕。他将下颚埋进我的颈窝，短髭划过我敏感的耳廓，在我的肩胛骨上落下数枚轻吻，“睡吧，明日还要早起赶路。”  
身后人发出轻轻的鼾声。黑暗中我睁大眼睛，盯着房梁上那条金龙，直到东方泛起鱼肚白。  
***

山林里的风掠过春夜里的星空，映出周围的枯树，枝条摇曳，留下满眼绰绰黑影。  
两根羽箭同时离弦，没入尽头的两只草靶。  
祭祀结束后，我最终没能按时回到军营。徐教官显然已经接到命令不能亲自处罚我，只是留下一句话，让我自己处罚自己。  
再次从箭筒中抽出羽箭时，靶场周围光怪陆离的灯火在我眼前呈现一阵恍惚。  
那晚并不是陛下第一次对我示爱。以其执拗的性格，显然也不会是最后一次。对未知前途的恐惧逐渐侵袭我，我几乎就要沉沦在他似水的柔情之中。我不知道自己还能拒绝多少次对方的甜言蜜语，甚至，我开始不明白自己为何如此执着地坚守那根本不存在的阵地。  
舅父温柔的微笑忽然闪过眼前，成功将我从意乱情迷的沼泽之中拉离。再次望向树梢头的明月，去河朔草原玩了一趟才发现，北境的月亮果然同京城一般圆呢。  
“失率仅什一，不错不错。”旁边忽然响起一阵掌声。我收起弓，闻声望去。  
声音来自一个我意料不到的人。一身胡服的赵信背着他的长弓坐在靶场旁边的石阶上，不知已经看了多久。  
“天色这么晚了，黑魆魆的在这里练射箭？”他边问边站起来，用好奇的眼光上下打量我。  
“回赵将军，这是属下从前养成的习惯，光照不足时射箭，能让属下沉心静气，不仅练眼力也练耳力。”我朝来人拱手道。在进建章营之前，我同赵校尉见面的机会并不多，他一般待在自己的营地里，重要集会时才会前往天梁宫。  
“我只是好奇居然会在这种时间见到你。”赵信将弓箭挂在战马的身侧，回头道，“我以为只有我们胡骑营的孩子才喜欢在星空下练打马射箭什么的。”  
我挠挠头：“属下这个习惯也是跟别人学的。”  
“胡骑营第一任教官韩嫣么？传奇式的人物，可惜没机会见过真人。”他耸耸肩表示遗憾。  
说话间，建章宫方向响起宵禁的钟鸣。赵信微微蹙眉：“快走罢，进不了营门，你今晚恐怕得睡靶场。”

各兵营之间隔着一段人迹罕至的茂密树林，数条司马道交织纵横其中。我跟在赵信身后策马南行。天色已晚，树林中光线奇差，手中火折发出的星星之火作为唯一的光源，照亮眼前有限的空间。  
前方忽然点点星光，传来数声低鸣。雪麒似乎也被感染了，开始躁动不安。  
“莫轻举妄动，可能是野兽。”赵信伸出马鞭，拦住欲前行查看的我。  
“可是我听到的是人的声音。”  
“或许对方是一群野豺，你贸然过去，只会送上门给它们加餐食。”  
沉沉的静寂中，传来木棍击打在身体上的声音。  
“不，这不是野兽。”我挽了缰绳，绕开赵信，直奔向光源。


	54. 争风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赵信=受排挤的小透明。终于开始写军中bully了！
> 
> 幸好刘彻没这么干，不然也被一脚踢中面门，就伤及大汉面子啦。  
> 小霍：匈奴裸体诶，看看和汉人有什么不同。
> 
> 菜园子张青，啊不，张骞（偷笑）  
> 这一段其实有点想讽刺那些霍卫耽美文的创作者们。给你们再现一下真正的“霍去病住在卫青家里”时可能发生的情况。还有，卫伉你个大电灯泡。
> 
> 卫霍真的可以很甜的说，因为超有共同语言。

周围忽然多了许多光亮，火把映照出四个身着玄甲的家伙，其中三人正围住一个趴在地上的人拳脚相加。  
“住手。”  
四人一惊，转过身来。借着眼前的火把我方才看清，为首之人在王太后的葬礼上出现过，一直跟在隆虑公主身后。  
“哟，这不是霍侍中么，”昭平君举起火把在我眼前绕了绕，阴阳怪气地开口，“被选进建章营，人就开始嘚瑟啦，多管闲事儿呢这是？”  
懒得搭理面前这厮，我策马朝那地上躺着的人走过去。  
“喂，你还好吗？站得起来吗？”  
“还剩一口气在。”地上之人撑着手肘爬起来，吐出嘴里的血。眼熟的轮廓，耳熟的口音，这家伙居然是不久前蹴鞠场上交过手的那个匈奴小子。  
“有力气的话，自己爬上来吧。”我回手拍拍雪麒的背。  
“拉我一把。”对方仰头，血糊糊的脸上刚绽开一个笑容，下一秒便换上痛苦的表情，“肩膀脱臼了。”  
马缰被生生拽住。火屑在我眼前飞舞，木炭焦糊的味道扑面而来。  
“这么轻松就想走？”火光中，昭平君神色阴翳。  
“陈公子，我可是有帮手的。”我指了指不远处幽暗中赵信手里闪烁的火折子，“再说，军中私下打架斗殴，陈公子也不想遭处罚吧？”  
昭平君的脸色渐渐变成猪肝紫。  
“哼，建章营的人居然帮着胡骑营的兵，这事儿要是传出去，我看你以后在营地里怎么做人。我们走！”他愤愤丢下一句威胁的话，很快领着三个喽啰消失不见。

“赵将军，您自己营里的子弟，您真忍心不救么？”带着伤号打马经过赵信身边时，我忍不住问他。  
“救了又能怎样。”赵信从阴影里走出来，抛给我一个无奈而辛酸的笑，“对方可是刘家的孩子。”  
“将军！”靠在我背后，满脸是血的士兵，朝赵信发出一声失望的哀嚎。  
赵信扫了一眼那青年，挽起缰绳便要离开。  
“赵将军，属下理解您的苦衷。”我朝那渐渐远去的背影拱手道，“但请您相信，大汉兵等的划分准则是能力，而非金钱地位；胡骑营的存在，亦非只为衬托骁骑营的不可战胜。”  
策马之人顿住脚步，回身望向我，轻嗤一声：“霍公子小小年纪便出入天梁宫，我一直当你是个簪权逾矩的京城纨绔，今晚之事，原是我小看你了。”  
我眨眨眼，指着身后的匈奴小子：“那，这个伤员属下带回建章营去医治，将军不介意吧？”  
“对我们胡骑来说，多一事不如少一事。”赵信一夹马肚，很快消失在黑暗中。他的声音随风飘来，“只要你担下责任，人带哪里去随你。”  
***

“呃——啊——”  
月色下的建章营一片静谧，除了军医帐内传来的数声惨叫。  
“他好像不是我们营的。”为我领路的守卫反手指向帐内。  
“这人是我路过捡的，毕竟救人要紧，也没管了。”我踢着脚下的石子儿。  
“到底怎么伤成这副模样？”  
“一脚踏空，从山岩上摔下来。”  
军医从帐内探出头。  
“你们这小兄弟命大，肩骨已成功复位，剩下都是些皮外伤，赶紧把人领回去吧。”  
掀开帐帘，亲兵已经趴在榻上呼呼大睡。我把被他踢在脚下的褥子拽到地上。  
“门口壶里有水，桌上有镜子，脸上的血自己洗一下。”我卸去胡服换上亵衣，钻进地铺探出头，指着空榻道，“暂且在这儿凑合一晚，明早带你去见我们教官。”

霞光透过幕帘的缝隙透进来。依稀感觉有人趴在我身上啃我的颈项。  
“别，舅父，痒。”  
压着我的重量抽离。片刻后，脚踝被人捉住举到空中，一截火热的物事顶进我的股缝间，轻轻蹭动。  
我蓦地睁眼。  
“早上好。”匈奴小子咧开嘴，灿烂一笑。  
我飞起脚，狠狠跺向他的面门。  
旁边的亲兵咕哝了一句，翻了个身。  
“下手真重，不过同你开个玩笑。”匈奴小子捂着额头从地上爬起来，摊开手看了看。他自桌上捡起块布料，随便擦拭了一下指间的血和额上开裂的伤口。  
我哑然望向眼前的场景，与其说是惊讶，更不如说好奇。这家伙处理完伤口，开始对着镜子左转转，右转转，欣赏起自己的裸体。肌肤上的斑斑淤青完全遮掩不住他浑身上下紧致的腠理，下身昂扬的挺立直直指向小腹处一块紫色的淤痕，我不禁多瞄了几眼。  
终于想起来，这家伙身上貌似缺点什么。  
“抱歉，昨晚忘记给你拿件亵衣。”  
“只有你们汉人才穿亵衣。”他不屑地说完这句话，余光比划了一下彼此的身材，“你的亵衣我也穿不进。”  
“你可以穿他的。”我指指躺在榻上四仰八叉打呼噜的亲兵。  
“他太瘦。你一说我才想起来，昨晚的衣服该晾干了。”说话间，他就这么光着身子，大剌剌地掀开帐帘，走进了霞光中。  
***

枣红马开心地嚼着萝卜。  
“我回来啦。”把雪麒交给家仆，我迈进门槛。  
马厩旁，张骞正带着几个人，拿着小锄头撅着屁股吭哧吭哧地捯饬新开的菜园子。那里一片绿油油的，标着胡麻的菜地里，作物已经拔得老高，标着葡萄和甜瓜的地方，藤蔓也纷纷绕爬上木架子梢头。  
“咦，张大夫不是搬走了吗？”  
“这些都是西域的作物，我们带回来的种子有限，阿爹不放心，怕卫叔种坏了，非要亲自来照看。”没等张骞开口，张棉已经倒豆子似地把他爹出卖个一干二净。  
“我舅父呢？”  
“在房间里。”张骞指了指西面。

“爹，我想去和棉哥一起玩。”  
“先把作业做完。”二舅的声音温柔，然而语气不容置疑。  
“舅父。”深吸一口气，我平复了下狂跳不止的心率，抬手扣门。  
“快去开门，你表哥回来了。”欣喜的声音传来。  
“不去。”  
“唉。”二舅叹道，“进来吧，门没落闩。”  
西厢主卧的书案前，刚进太学不久的卫伉坐在二舅的膝上，手里捏支狼毫笔，面前摊本竹简，看来他爹正手把手地教他写字。  
“快和你去病哥打招呼。”  
“不要。”卫伉把头一扭，转过去不看我。  
“伉儿今日怎么这么不乖？”二舅略微不耐地训斥长子。  
卫伉小嘴撅得老高，指着我忿忿道：“阿娘说，表哥是拆散阿娘和阿爹的坏人。”  
寥寥一句童言稚语，令我屏息，无法挪步。  
“算了，伉儿，”二舅拍拍卫伉的头，“去找你棉哥玩吧。”  
“好咧。”卫伉开心地搁下毛笔，一溜烟跑出房门，不忘回头丢给我一个恶狠狠的眼神。

“回来啦？”二舅站起身。他今天身着一件浅黄色中衣，前襟和袖口被乱涂乱抹的卫伉蹭上几笔墨汁，十分显眼。  
我抿了抿嘴唇。  
面前立着的是我日思夜想的舅父，我期待他像从前那样伸开双臂，以结实的拥抱和热烈的亲吻迎接我的归来。上林苑里的许多个寂寞夜晚，甚至龙榻上被人拥着入眠的那些个时辰，我已经在思念中煎熬了很久，久到我差不多快忘记自己的存在。  
可是我的希望落空了。显然，我回来的不是时候。  
“对不起，我没想到伉儿会说那种话。是我没管教好他。”男人杵在原地，柳叶眉一路向下弯去，目光游离，手足无措。  
心脏忽然被狠狠揪了一把。  
“舅父，您无须道歉，伉弟说的是事实。”顺手落下门闩，我大步走过去，推着二舅倒向榻上，望进那一双如秋水般忧郁的星眸，扬起唇角，“既然我已经成了坏人，那就坏事做到底罢。”  
发簪不知何时已被抽去。二舅骨节分明的欣长手指插进我的发间，轻轻捧住我的后脑勺，将我带向他。我攥住那双温暖而略带粗糙的手掌摁回他的身侧，贪婪地吮吸男人残留着草原苜蓿气息的体香，直到对方口中止不住溢出点点滴滴浅喘低吟，仿佛这样就可以同他一起，徜徉于雁门关外的青山绿水，聆听阴山脚下的胡骑嘶鸣。  
心中蕴藏已久的眷念随着唇齿间的热度爆裂开来，肢体碰撞而掀起的欲望像潮水般将我没顶，连日来疲惫不堪的身躯和忽然之间遭受的痛苦委屈，凝聚在纠缠相扣的十指指尖，渐渐冷却。  
苏葭也许不知道，在我眼中，她才是横插在我和舅父之间的那堵墙。她更不知道，曾经当她突然出现在我的生活里时，我是多么讨厌她，憎恶她。每次她离开，我都希望她能消失再不回返，只是在那之前我发过誓，无论二舅做怎样的选择，我都会支持他，不离不弃。这当中，也包括迎娶二衿娘。  
那可笑的“争夺”，只存在于苏家二姊的假想之中，她才是后来者，二舅恐怕也从来没有告诉过她决定娶她过门的原委。现如今二舅已经在她与我之间选择了我，我再没有必要退让已属于我的男人。  
可是，沉浸在幸福中的我，竟然忽略了另一个因素——我们之间，还横着一个卫伉。甚至，可能还会有不疑表弟，以及襁褓之中的小卫登。  
去朔方的途中韩说留下的那些疯狂话语，突然在我耳边炸响。子嗣什么的，对身居高位的二舅，显然是一件很重要的事。所以，如果可能的话，我希望……  
“快吐出来！”二舅慌乱地伸指进我喉间抠弄。  
“迟了，已经咽下去了。”被抠到连连干呕，我奋力推开他。此刻若取来桌边的镜子，镜面彼端我的笑容，一定比哭还难看。  
下颚被挑起，温柔的吻接二连三地落至唇上。  
“对不起，对不起。”他抱紧我，于吮吻的间歇中不停喃喃细语。  
***

醒来时，屋内灯火昏暗，已换上浅青色中衣的身影背对着我，正执了竹棍撑开窗棂。初夏的夜晚，窗外幕色深浓，万籁俱寂。  
“已经很晚了吗？”开口时，声音沙哑得吓我自己一跳。  
“子时已过，先吃饭吧。”盛着温水的杯子被递到手中，二舅打开桌上的食盒，香气扑鼻。  
“吃慢点，整盒都是你的，没人同你抢。”  
“我好久没吃到这个了，谢谢舅父。”我一手举着北街小铺的油煎肉包子，另一手抓起我最喜欢的饴糖点心。  
风卷残云一般留下空食盒，我打了个饱嗝。二舅探手进桌上的水盆，试了一下水温。  
“还凉着。”他用巾帕蘸饱水，折起来递给我，“搁眼皮上敷会儿，肿成这样子，明天肯定没法出门见人。”  
“明日休沐，我赖舅父房里不走了便是。”  
“行，都依你。只要你不觉得无聊就好。”  
“有舅父在我就不无聊。”我伸手捞住男人的手腕，将他带向自己，重新躺回榻上。  
唇齿间的缠绵暂歇，寂静中，远处传来马儿喷鼻的声音，想是家仆在喂夜草。二舅侧耳聆听片刻，似乎忆起了什么。  
“听说我去雁门的这阵子，又有两名兵士为了你大打出手？”他问。  
“是。”想起这件事，我忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。  
匈奴小子被赵信那么一吓唬，显然不想再回胡骑营，然而他没有资格呆在建章营，骁骑营有昭平君他更不想去，于是灵机一动，自告奋勇要跟着我做亲兵。可这样一来，之前派给我的那名亲兵顿时火冒三丈。  
“咱俩比武，以你擅长的剑做兵器，谁赢谁说了算。”匈奴小子胸有成竹地建议，而且他说到做到，确实当着许多人的面把对方给打趴下了，于是被不依不饶的亲兵顺利地闹到了公孙敖那里。  
折衷的法子公孙敖想了很多，最后他选择把匈奴小子也塞进建章营。恰好第二日春狩，天子一眼瞅见仪仗队里这个外族家伙，当着众人的面把公孙敖好一通呵斥。这事儿就像滚雪球一样越传越诡异，几日后，全上林苑都知道我霍去病把一名匈奴小王弄进了皇家亲卫。  
“老敖敢放人进建章营，估计也是想起了当年的事。”二舅撩起我垂落的发丝，模仿着公孙敖沮丧的表情，“他特别委屈地同我哭诉，‘兵营里争风吃醋不是没有，只你们卫家特别多。’”  
“对了舅父，我很好奇您当年在建章营骑时的经历，您给我讲讲行不？”听到二舅提到过去，苏葭卫伉什么的瞬间被我抛之脑后。  
“行啊，”男人伸出胳膊肘环过我的肩，开心地笑道，“只要去病乐意听，我能讲一整晚。”


	55. 偷袭 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想起了孙策。
> 
> 诈尸了，适合拍僵尸片。
> 
> 写一部兵书叫《微微一笑很倾·城》不好意思，发刀子了。
> 
> 小霍：bb我不会打仗不怕，别bb我不能生娃。

 

夏季里日头正盛的时候，天子大驾前往甘泉宫避暑。往年多次被捉去骖乘的我，今年终于可以作为卫队的一份子，迎着日光随众人骑马北上。  
不过，帝王骖乘的席位，从来也不缺人。  
司马公子尾随陛下从御辇里钻出来的时候，颧骨上多了些可疑的红晕。昔日的司马郎官，一副少不经事的模样，三言两语便可以把他撩拨得羞愤不已；半年不见，今日的司马侍中，身姿愈发俊秀硬朗，眉眼间亦多了些成熟的风情。他抬头望了一眼卫长公主身后恭迎大驾的陈妍，随即迅速低下头去，握紧了手中的佩剑，加快脚步匆匆跟上天子的步伐。  
看来，这家伙真的对我妹妹起了心思。可惜，茂陵邑多的是仕官大户，陈詹事家性格泼辣的宝贝千金，未必能看上太史令家长子这等绵软可欺的性子。

狩猎时，众人仿佛都有些心不在焉。薛泽丞相从京城快马递来消息，那个全身金灿灿、整日里招摇过市的太子于单，前些天突遭毒手，死于非命。凶手当场被捕，果然是伊稚斜单于派来的刺客奸细。  
“这个伊稚斜，够狠！为了斩草除根，居然一路追到我大汉京都。”再次射空，惊走一头牝鹿，天子叹道。  
“陛下，是时候下决心宣战了。”大姨夫小心翼翼地建议，“之前伊稚斜因为恼怒于单降汉，已发近十万兵马踏我雁门三郡挑衅；如今匈奴太子死在咱们大汉境内，只怕伊稚斜会以此为借口，打着为太子报仇的旗号，统一匈奴各部，形成对我大汉北境军民的极大威胁。”  
“子叔，朕何尝不是这样焦虑，这甘泉宫朕也睡不踏实。”天子皱眉，收起手中弓箭，“可是，匈奴王庭并非想打就能打，且等仲卿从北境回来，朕再与众将仔细商议罢。”

夕阳的余辉洒落在甘泉宫北的建章营地里。  
帐内传出啜泣声。  
掀开帐帘，匈奴小王子仆多正试图把自己囫囵个儿蒙在被子里，可惜他身板太长，被单另一头露出一截小腿，和那双略有皴裂的赤脚板。  
“你先去吃饭吧，这儿有我看着就好。”我示意一旁手足无措的杨仆。  
大男孩渐渐停止啜泣，从被窝里露出两只带着水汽的乌黑眼珠子，浓密纤长的羽睫上沾着些许泪滴。  
“怎么是你？那个亲兵呢？”他转着眼珠四处张望。  
“他见不得男人哭嘤嘤的样子，早走了。”我揶揄道。  
“谁哭嘤嘤的了，我只是在回忆小时候的那些无忧无虑的时光，有些触景生情。”仆多胡乱抹了一把脸，破涕为笑。  
见他心情有所好转，我终于按捺不住好奇：“那太子于单是你什么人？”  
“我堂叔。”仆多吸了吸鼻子。  
短暂的愕然后，我揉了揉他露在外面的脑袋瓜。这个被昭平君的喽啰们私下里痛殴的家伙，还真是匈奴王庭的人。  
“节哀顺便。”  
手腕突然被抓住，下一秒，对方以迅雷不及掩耳之势掀开被单，将我拉进他的怀中。  
被军褥紧紧束缚住的感觉非常不妙，更何况直到此时我才发现，被笼下的青年居然一丝不挂。习武之人丝滑紧致的肌理贴上我的小腹，下身灼人的热度正冉冉升起，顶在我的大腿根处轻轻蹭动。  
“去病，让我抱你好不好？我现在很伤心，需要你的安慰。”仆多小王子的脸上挂着委屈的表情，楚楚可怜地盯着我，手指却不安分地爬上我的臀部使劲儿揉捏。  
“自己解决。”我伸出五个指头，将那张凑过来吻我的脸摁回榻上，迅速钻了出去。  
***

冬去春来，积雪消融，暖阳高照。  
“……古之用兵者，非利土壤之广而贪金玉之略，将以存亡继绝，平天下之乱，而除万民之害也。故圣人之用兵也，若栉发耨苗，所去者少，而所利者多。杀无罪之民，而养无义之君，害莫大焉；殚天下之财，而澹一人之欲，祸莫深焉……”  
岸头侯张次公将军在台上滔滔不绝，我盘腿而坐，面前摊着那本熟悉的《兵略》，心思已经从竹简上飘开，越过营帐外盛开的一丛丛迎春花，越飘越远。

上林苑内，漫山遍野，旌旗飒飒。建章营诸汉骑编入骁骑营，随着步兵营鱼贯而入建章宫外的广场，阵列以待。  
经过深思熟虑，汉军决定停止休战，主动出击，而今日便是为了出兵所做的模拟演习。这是我第一次参加期门军军演，以往我总是以看客的身份坐在高台之上，今日我作为骑兵的一员，同众兵士一起矗立在这浩瀚广场上，只希望一年来艰苦训练付出的汗水辛劳，能在这一天派上用场。  
“汉军必胜！”阵前一将振臂高呼，其人银甲银盔加身，手中长剑直指天空，乃汉兵营统帅苏建苏伯父。  
“必胜！必胜！”汉军步兵、骑兵、车兵阵列中同时爆发出整齐的呼号，一浪高过一浪，我也被群情激愤的情绪所感染，跟着举起了手中的紫杉弓。  
“紧张吗？”仆多偏过马头蹭到我身边。今日大风，风声盖过了他的话语，只能通过口型辨识他的言辞。  
“你才紧张。”我朝他做鬼脸。不过说实话，除了对演习的期待和满腔的激动，作为一名汉骑，对于自己接下来的表现如何，多多少少会有些忐忑不安。  
对面的胡骑营依旧寂静如初，只听得马儿啾啾嘶鸣。隔着营门的缝隙，赵信将军的身影若隐若现。他攥紧马缰，手握弯刀，在胡兵阵前不断来回走动，想是在交待最后的事项。  
抬头遥望建章宫，那里帝王已经落座；主帅一身孔雀蓝色铠甲，伫立于宫阙之上，手中的金熊符节在日光下熠熠生辉。  
倏忽间，对面胡骑营已是营门大开，赵将军一声令下，轻甲骑兵打头阵，胡服骑兵殿后，潮水般向着汉兵营涌来。  
符节一出。挡在汉骑阵前的三排强弩步兵，配合盾兵轮番上阵发射出如雨般的弩矢。  
“这是步兵营新配置的双矢并射连发弩，脚踩上弦，适合平射。”武器装备课上，苏将军曾拆解开弩身上方的黑匣，向众兵士展示连弩中躺着的一排银闪闪的弩矢，“弹槽里可以一次装载二十四根弩矢，上好膛带着走，用这个射对方轻甲骑兵的马腿、马肚，迫使对方被动落地成为步兵。匈奴骑兵不擅地面短兵相接，而步兵恰好是我汉军的优势，如此一来我们汉军便可以己之长，攻人之短。”  
符节二出。只听一阵嗖嗖之声，我背后的步兵车兵阵列，每人从箭筒里迅速抽出箭矢搭弓，但并不瞄准，而是齐齐指了天际，射出道道弧线，箭雨纷纷落向对面胡兵阵营。  
“精准打击？那是你们骑兵的任务。战场上步兵弓箭手讲究速度、射程，因此后排步兵采用的是对空抛射。”苏伯父执了炭笔，边画示意图边介绍道，“步兵密集的箭雨，既可以为你们骑兵冲锋做很好的掩护，也可以有效对付位于匈奴兵阵后排的无甲骑兵。”  
箭雨稍霁，转眼间，敌方的骑兵如蝗虫般奔至眼前。  
抬头望去，建章宫台上的那个蓝色轮廓，正高举手中的金色符节。  
号令随时可能响起！心脏突然开始不受控制地狂跳，燥热感忽地由下腹直直升爬上脊背，我屏住呼吸，攥紧了手中的弓箭。  
符节三出。  
“杀啊！”我一夹马肚，紧跟着骁骑营的士马冲了出去。  
即使只是一次演习，浴血厮杀的气氛也无比真切。稍远的时候我还能搭弓上弦，默默数着我射中的敌人，当千军万马抵达面前几丈远的距离，就只能迅速抽刀拼剑。我记得小时候我会梦见被高大的敌人俯视着，被环首刀兜头劈下；然而今日，举起手中长剑的我突然意识到，骏马背上的我已经同敌人一般高低，平起平坐。  
只有这一瞬间，我才发现，自己真的长大了呢。  
铁剑与环刀相碰，铿锵之声不绝于耳，此时此刻，目光完全无法从对方挥舞的兵器上抽离，只能凭着余光扫到的对方军服辨认是敌是友，手中按照平日里训练时所熟悉的技巧本能地格挡突进，没有任何时间与心情去关心交手的人到底姓甚名谁。  
因为，一旦分神，便是一死。  
“霍去病。”  
乱阵中忽然有人喊我的名字。  
心中突然一紧，再抬头只看见对方狡黠而得意的坏笑。下一秒，昭平君手中的皮箭已离弦飞来，“嘣”地一声，正中眉心。  
糟了，我心道。  
伸手摸摸额间，真疼啊，被皮矢射中都那么疼，这要是真箭头，岂不钻心透骨？虽然心中骂声不断，我依然自觉地捏爆血包，跳下马找到个安全的掩护，躺下装尸体。  
不过很快我又不得不重新坐起来。  
“居然公报私仇射自己人，卑鄙无耻下流！”仆多破口大骂，掉转马头挤向欲逃之夭夭的昭平君。  
心不禁跳到了嗓子眼。  
“别去！仆多，赶紧给我回来！”我绝望的呼唤被金戈铁马之声迅速掩埋。  
漩涡之中，一个熟悉的身影策马飞奔而至，一刀将那放暗箭的昭平君砍下马背，再迅速回身，提刀挡住已经扑至眼前的匈奴小王子的长剑。  
“好好打，不要自乱阵脚。”一身轻甲的赵破奴矗立在寒风中，手中弯刀迎着日头，反射出耀眼的光芒。

“霍公子，快醒醒！”  
好像有谁在叫我。  
“霍去病。”  
“到！”猛一睁眼，我发现自己依旧在张次公的课堂里，坐我旁边的杨仆一边指着竹简上的内容，一边使劲儿拽我衣袖。  
“请就我刚才读的这一段，发表你的感悟。”张将军命令道。  
心思还扑在数日前的那场军演上，其实我完全没听见张次公刚才读了些什么，可是被张将军用犀利的目光瞪着，我也看不进去杨仆到底指的是哪段文字，只好凭借从前的记忆，硬着头皮开口。  
“淮南八公所著《兵略》训，多为士人直接摘抄孙吴兵法，而非武人自己提出的独到见解，是故多以老生常谈，有时未免断章取义。比如说，汉中就那么大一块地方，可是中原并不是只有一个汉中；大汉就那么一块领土，可是天下并不是只有一个大汉。依属下之见，一味对内守土镇压、被动剥削民众，而不去对外开疆徙民、主动获取资源，即是所谓‘逆水行舟，不进则退’。如今匈奴四处侵占土地，吞并他国，不断坐大，若我们只是畏缩守成，若干年后，敌进我退，敌强我弱，那就不仅仅是坐吃山空的问题了。”  
我这边厢手舞足蹈地比划，那边厢张将军的脸色青一阵绿一阵。  
“那你说说看，不学《兵略》，要学什么好？”  
我略微思索，伸出四根手指：“只须学四位将军的兵法。”  
“谁？”  
破赵之武安君，破齐之淮阴侯，置九原之忠信君，置朔方之长平侯。我在心里默默地数着。  
“对内则白起、韩信，对外则蒙恬、卫——”  
熟悉而陌生的名字到了嘴边，却突然顿住。无法掩饰砰砰的心跳，我随口改报另一位前朝抗匈名将：“李牧。”  
“霍去病你坐下。”张次公合上书简，无奈地朝我摆摆手，“今天的课就上到这里。”

“张将军最不喜欢别人说淮南王的不是，那姓霍的小子居然敢当面顶撞，觉得自己是根葱？”  
“你们小点声，他可是今上跟前的红人，他姨娘是卫皇后，舅父是卫将军；就连隆虑公主的儿子昭平君得罪了他，也被毫不留情地开除军籍了呢。”  
“你怕什么，一个大言不惭的私生子罢了，那白起韩信李牧蒙恬均无兵书传世，去哪里学？将军坟头挖坟么？”  
“是啊，这么会打仗，干脆让他学学赵括，自己写兵书得了。”  
几个身穿银甲的家伙在前面聊得正欢，跟在我后头的杨仆把拳头捏得咯咯直响。  
“这些人太过分了！”  
“别激动，他们说得对，有空我一定写部兵书。”  
经过骁骑营那几个家伙身边时，我回头，朝他们微微一笑。  
***

好不容易熬到祭祀之前的三天长假，我匆匆赶回家。二月里倒春寒，冷风扑面，即将见到舅父的激动与即将分离的哀愁交织在一起，卸了军甲的我在疾驰的马背上打了个冷颤。  
长平侯府大门虚掩，门口停着一辆宫中式样的马车。车牌在凛冽的冷风中悠悠转向我，现出三个工整的方块隶。  
“太医令”。  
急忙奔进府门，迎面一个端着水盆的侍女匆匆行来，被我一把拦住。  
“我舅父呢？”我焦急地问。  
“在内院。”侍女悻悻推开我，抖了抖裙裾上溅满的水渍。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【虽然已经习惯了仆多经常不穿衣服在帐子里逛来逛去，但是当他伸出劲瘦有力的手指抚上挺立的阳锋，旁若无人地开始在我面前自行解决时，我还是禁不住有些脸红；更过分的是，他居然一边自渎一边叫着我的名字。  
> 亲兵若是这时候回来，免不了又是一阵尴尬。我默默地起身扣上帐帘，给自己倒了一杯水，坐回桌前欣赏对方动作。  
> 帐中充斥着情恸的气息。很快我注意到他的那里和我自己的不太一样。  
> “你们匈奴男人都行割礼吗？”  
> “其他不知道……我们王庭……是的。”  
> “疼吗？”  
> 一声闷哼之后。匈奴小子喘息着坐起身，摸着团布片在胸前随便抹了几下，餍足地一笑：“小婴儿时候的事儿了，基本没记忆。”】


	56. 求爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实从124BC高阙之战开始，汉武朝政府就有些军政分家的迹象。天平失衡，内朝渐渐大过外朝，刘彻不得不反过来借外朝制衡内朝。
> 
> 这时李延年、李夫人、李季都已出生。

凉风拂面，夹杂着细密的雨丝。炭火劈劈啪啪地燃烧着，屋内的竹节熏炉散发出熟悉的香氛。  
自从我搬到西厢，这还是头一回睡自己房间里。厢门开了又合，桌上的饭菜送来又撤走，饿着肚子昏睡了一天一夜，侯府主人始终没有出现。  
浑浑噩噩地我接连做梦，梦里的那个男人始终一身亮蓝色甲胄，枣红马背上挽缰按剑，回头望向我。  
“卫将军！”  
我开心地呼喊着舅父，期待他会答应；我积攒了满腔的话语，迫不及待地要对他倾诉。我想告诉他，他就是那个令我在课堂上为之满心骄傲的人；我想埋怨他，为何点兵时拒绝点我一同奔赴前线；我想让他知道，他走了我会十分想念他；我想嘱咐他，一定要平平安安的回家。  
我在他身后一直追一直跑，直到满头大汗、气喘吁吁。然而不论我如何追赶，那个近在咫尺的蓝色身影，始终仿似远在天涯。  
敲门声再次传来，确定我已经醒了，家仆为我打来热水。爬进桶里，氤氲的蒸汽弥漫在我的眼前。  
支着一条缝隙的窗棂外，夜幕低垂，依稀传来脚步声和女人的窃窃私语。  
“……那天打出来的竟是成型的男婴，手指脚趾都已经长齐。听太医说，夫人这次小产伤及根本，以后可能再无法生育。”  
“那你说，我们是不是有机会嫁给君侯做妾室？”  
“想得倒美，姓霍的外甥不走，你觉得你有那个能耐爬上君侯的榻吗？”  
“说起来他也真讨厌，不去自己爹亲府上住，一直赖在侯府里头。男人又生不出孩子，怎么会把君侯迷得神魂颠倒的。”  
闭上眼睛，我把自己整个儿埋进浴桶中。这样就再听不见外界的聒噪，除了满耳波涛的声音。

“哗啦！”  
一双有力的大手架住我的腋窝，将我从水底下拉起来。  
“你这是在做什么！”二舅愠恼的声音自我头顶响起，“若非我恰好过来看你，你真要溺死自己吗？”  
门槛边传来侍女的哭声。  
“君侯，奴婢们错了，以后不敢了。”  
“别跪在这，都回内院去吧。”二舅朝她们挥挥手。  
我坐在榻上，绞着小腿，由着对方细心地为我擦拭湿漉漉的头发。  
“对不起，给舅父添麻烦了。”说这句话的时候，我低头盯着自己的脚尖。  
男人挑起我的下颚，一双星眸近在咫尺。  
“不，府里仆人管教不严是我的责任，让你受委屈。”他用低沉的声音在我耳畔喃喃细语。  
被紧紧扣进那双坚实的臂弯里，承受着对方急风骤雨般的深吻，很快我感到下腹暖流汇聚，阳锋不由自主地抬头。  
“舅父。”我急促地喘息着，摁住他的手。  
肚子很不应景地发出“咕咕”声。对方吃吃地笑了一会儿，遂恋恋不舍地放开我，吩咐家仆端来冒着热气的晚餐。  
“先吃饭吧，这么久没进餐，身体受不住。”  
我眨眨眼。二舅知道我没吃饭？我以为他一直在内院陪二衿娘。  
“舅父您今天来过我房间吗？”  
“是啊，不过看你睡得那么香，没忍心打扰你。”  
桌上的铜灯中，火苗跳动闪烁。二舅撑着腮，唇角弯出一个好看的弧度，望着对面的我狼吞虎咽。  
“同去病在一起，舅父的心情总是会变得很好，见你食欲甚佳，我似乎也有些饿了呢。”盯着我看了一会儿，他开口宣布，“接下来的这两天我会一直陪着你，想去哪玩都可以。”  
我乖乖地把“我想跟您一起去高阙”这句话生生咽回肚子里。  
“衿娘身体抱恙，您多陪陪她吧，不用管我。”  
听到这句话，男人收起笑容。  
“太医复查的结果还不错，远非侍女形容得那么严重。再说，你衿娘也不是很愿意见到我。”他端起空空如也的碗碟放到门口，仰起头望向屋外的月色，抿了抿唇。  
***

三月里多绵绵细雨，难得放晴。其他各营的人纷纷开往前线，偌大的上林苑，只剩下建章营的旌旗依旧在风中招展。  
“霍去病，请你给大家示范一下双箭同弦。”徐教官点我出列。  
“诺。”我从箭筒里捻出二支羽箭，扣在抉上，仔细瞄准前方的草靶。  
日头橙色的余晖反射在银色的箭簇上。左手三指微松，羽箭迅速没入二枚草人。  
“好！”周围响起掌声。  
“教官，属下想试试再加一箭。”我请求道。  
“可以。”  
离弦的一刹那，紫杉弓附近的空气微微颤动。前方的草人，隐隐幻化作许多匈奴兵。  
第三箭堪堪擦过一枚草靶的轮廓，埋进枯草中。战友们一片惋惜之声。  
“已经很不错了，你们有谁愿意同他比试？”徐教官环视四周，“没有的话，今天的训练到此结束，就地解散。”  
卸下套在指间的抉，我攥了攥略微僵硬的左手，收起弓箭挂在雪麒身侧。回头望去，那些箭靶依旧只是一群没有生命的草人，静静伫立在夕阳下的春风里。  
北境真正的硝烟战场上，汉军应该已经在我敬爱的统帅舅父带领下顺利离开云中，开进高阙了吧？不知他那奇袭匈奴右贤王的计谋，实施得是否顺利？  
离开靶场时，眼角余光不经意撇过一个孤独的身影——赵信将军正背着他的那柄长弓，坐在看台上望向我，若有所思。  
***

麒麟殿的夜，灯火阑珊，鼎炉里的炭火滋滋地燃烧。静谧的天幕上，坐落于南方的朱雀星正与月色同辉。  
心里全是拜将台上那个矫健的蓝色身影，不知不觉就灌下许多宫中佳酿。对于在二舅出战期间奉召进宫，如今的我已习以为常；而那一道口谕召我进宫之人，此刻亦坐在我身边举樽豪饮。  
“这次出兵，仲卿带了十万人走，朕突然感觉身边的熟人都不见了。”微醺的天子摇头晃脑地感叹。  
“陛下不是还有臣妾？”小姨拉过一旁吃饱了玩耍的表弟送至他爹亲面前，“还有据儿和公主们陪您呢。”  
“朕是说子叔和老敖他们。”天子朝小姨摆摆手，“不光是他俩，朕去天梁殿一看，除了那个赵信，其他臣子都跟着仲卿跑去北境喽。没了那些将军校尉，朕这里仿佛突然一下就少掉许多热闹。”  
“陛下不若今晚去椒房殿过夜，臣妾近日里跟着李司业学了些新歌，可以唱给陛下解闷。”小姨建议道。  
“不了，皇后先带据儿回去歇息吧，朕正好一个人静静。”  
“阿爹，哥哥也同我们一起回椒房殿吗？”经过我身边时，卫长公主试探地请求。  
“才喝这么点儿，去病现在就要走嘛？”抛出这个问题的帝王根本不留给我开口的机会，迅速接上一句，“你哥他想再多喝会儿。”  
我朝那自问自答之人翻了个白眼，随即趴在席案上失去了知觉。

身体轻飘飘的浮在空中，仿似一叶轻舟。有人抱着我坐进辇车，手腕撞到木头座椅，但没有痛觉。  
颠簸感消失，我感到自己被举起来安放到一张熟悉的榻上，脚上的木屐被摘去，一双大手轻柔地为我解开衣带。  
“去病，所有人都离开了，好在朕还有你。”  
带着浓厚桂花酒气的薄唇撬开我的唇齿，开始攻城略地。  
“那么多年过去，酒量还是没练出来呵，不过不能喝也好。”  
什么乱七八糟的，看来这人比我醉得还要厉害。我举起绵软的手腕，拼尽全力推拒在我胸口不断肆虐的双手。  
略微的停顿后，不安分的手指自胸前的挺立处抽离。  
“朕知道，外甥还在想着你舅父。现在仲卿去了前线，剩下你和朕，咱俩正好相依为命呢。”  
熟悉而陌生的手掌温度覆上我腰间肌肤，一路向下游走；被粗糙的温热握住已经挺立的阳锋，酥麻之感仿佛过电一般瞬间流遍我的脊背。  
下一刻，低沉沙哑的嗓音自耳边响起。  
“去病，从了朕，好吗？”

我蓦然睁眼。  
只听一声轻“啪”，九五之尊捂着额头，以极慢的动作向后，坐倒在榻上。  
“陛下，臣不是故意的。”我摇摇脑袋，试图晃走醉意，“对不起，陛下，臣有罪，臣该死。”  
语无伦次地迸出闪现过脑海的所有词汇，我努力挣扎着往榻下爬。脚踝突然被人攥住，朦胧中只见一个影子在眼前不断放大。  
“去病，朕不明白。朕一直培养你，爱护你，等你懂情爱、知人事。朕已经等了你整整五个年头，你既然能接受襄儿和仲卿，为何迟迟不肯敞开心扉接受朕？”  
说得也是。对方明明也是像舅父那样一直无微不至地照顾我的人，到底为什么一而再再而三地拒绝他的求爱呢？  
心里虽然承认对方有理，四肢却不由自主地继续着爬走的动作。许久之后，我茫然地望向四周——这床榻到底有多大，怎么爬了这么长时间，还是没爬到榻边？  
身后响起一声幽幽的叹息，掐住我髋骨的大手终于松开。  
“春陀，扶去病回房间。”  
“陛下您的额头！”  
“不碍事。”天子挥挥手催促宦者，“还有，召子长进殿。”

我裹在被窝里，梁上那只金龙在我眼前跳来跳去。温室殿的庭院中，匆匆的脚步声一路行向天子寝宫。  
硬要说事先没有预料到男人会借机对我示爱，那是自欺欺人，可是不管如何试图安抚放松自己，即使是醉到几乎不省人事的身体，也已经本能地替我做出了选择。  
不过，我刚才可能，好像，应该是犯了弑君之罪……  
***

“完了！”  
两眼一睁，宿醉的头疼中，我终于意识到自己昨晚干了件惊天动地的大事。都怪小王子仆多，要不是他总偷袭我，我也不至于手边摸到个东西就照着对方的脸招呼上去。隐隐约约记得男人指缝间透出血红色——  
我不会把大汉天子砸破相了吧！  
套上外衣就往帝王寝宫跑，不巧却撞倒一个刚从寝殿出来，行色匆匆之人。  
“别碰我！”  
“别扶我，我自己能走！”  
太史令家公子面色灰败，皱着眉头甩开我的手，才刚往前跨了几步，又双脚一软跪在我面前。  
“臣可受不起司马公子如此大礼。”我爽快地扛起虚脱之人，背回我厢房的榻上。陛下既然已经去往前殿早朝，道歉赔罪顺便给我娘亲和那不知尚在何方的爹亲妻儿三族求情，也不差这一会儿功夫。  
谁知刚一躺下，书呆子便挣扎着要起身。我一巴掌把人摁了回去。  
“乖乖躺着吧，不然我叫陈妍来欣赏你这病怏怏的模样。”  
听到我拿妹妹威胁他，司马公子不由自主地抖了一下。他犹豫片刻，随即把自己整个儿裹进锦被中，探出两只凤眸在被笼外，凶狠地瞪着我，犹如一只受伤的小兽。  
直到现在我才注意到，对方额间发丝凌乱，颧骨上两朵绯云，身躯微颤，气息虚弱，衣袖滑落处，露出的那截手腕上留有明显的淤痕，不似酗酒宿醉，倒像是——  
“喂，你不会被陛下给……幸了吧？”  
闻言，司马迁一愣，随即两行清泪顺着那双凤眼的眼眶溢了出来，啪嗒啪嗒往下坠落，很快打湿了锦被的一角。  
看这情形，答案是肯定的，昨晚天子被我拒绝后，说不定把怒火一股脑儿全倒在可怜的书呆子身上了。唉，真难为他了。  
司马公子仰起头，动了动嘴角，声若蚊蝇。  
“求你，不要告诉陈妹妹。”  
拍拍啜泣之人的肩膀，望向那双蕴满水汽的凤眸，我在心里默默感叹，原来书呆子也有美艳不可方物的时候。  
“我不会出去乱说，那是你们之间的事。”然而承诺归承诺，我还是决定给他敲个警钟，“宫里人多嘴杂，纸包不住火，陈妍迟早会知道。你若是喜欢她，最好大大方方承认，这种事她不会在乎的。”

当我迎着漫天飞霞从上林苑回到温室殿时，司马公子早已起身离开。戏谑的心情随着已被内侍叠放整齐的床榻而冷却下来。  
不管出于自愿还是被动，我都十分感激书呆子昨晚为我挡刀。可是，当帝王的爱恋再度侵袭时，又有谁能帮我阻挡？


	57. 献身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不喝酒就要被操，这个梗可以玩好久。
> 
> 霍嫖姚 pk 赵飞燕，谁更轻？这一段有参考《天地阴阳交欢大乐赋》和《玄女经》。
> 
> 霍和卫做的时候叫得整个长平侯府都能听见，和刘做的时候一声不吭…嗯…刘小猪任重道远哪！

“高阙大捷！高阙大捷！”  
天际将将泛起几抹鱼肚白，睡梦中奔蹄之声突现，红翎急使策马至殿门，将一封军报交至黄门侍卫手中。  
宦者急匆匆进殿：“陛下，车骑将军卫青大破匈奴右贤王，获右贤裨王十余人，男女俘虏一万五，牲畜千万，全甲兵而还！”  
“好极了，好极了，”外套尚还来不及披上便从寝宫中匆匆跑出来，天子的眼眸中闪耀着抑制不住的欣喜，“朕就知道，仲卿从不打无把握之仗！”  
刚掀了火漆匣子读上几行，他抬眼瞥见从厢房里探出头的我，大手一挥。  
“去病，走，上林苑打马去！”  
“陛下，这才刚寅时，建章营的骑郎们都还睡着呢，请陛下待奴婢知会赵、徐二位校尉，做好准备再去也不迟。”宦者及时制止了迫不及待要求庆祝的帝王。  
“行行，叫他们快点儿，朕等不及了。”

待我把自己套进轻甲里，背着紫杉弓踏出门槛，一身胡服的司马迁刚巧推开天子寝宫的红漆木门走出来。今日其人看起来气色尚佳，只是眉眼间依旧愁云密布。  
“大汉打了胜仗，司马公子应该高兴才是。走，一块儿庆祝去。”我拍拍他的背。  
“今日陛下原本打算为我加冠的。”书呆子一双凤目低垂，小声埋怨道。  
我顿住脚步。  
一场胜仗，想庆祝的话，打着各种名头的典仪可以狂欢一个月；一个人的一生却只有一次冠礼。  
“陛下，今日是司马侍中行冠礼之日。”我一路小跑飞奔过去，拦住全副武装，正准备动身离宫之人。  
“再择吉日吧，”帝王翻身上马，挽起缰绳，回头补充道，“若实在不想改期，叫太史令自己来做主人，朕原也是占了他的位置。”  
***

“你们说，这次伊稚斜被我们汉军当猴耍，会不会气得暴跳如雷，把单于大帐给掀喽？”杨仆骑在马背上，开心地幻想着大汉旗开得胜后单于王庭的混乱局面。  
“堂叔祖伊稚斜我了解，他虽性格暴戾，掀帐子的事是不会做的。”仆多面现担忧之色，反驳道，“只是当初跟随堂叔于单成功归汉的并不是我全部族人，混乱之中有些人没跑掉，被扣押在王庭。我更担心堂叔祖暴怒之下，会选择杀掉手边俘虏出气。”  
“说的也是，我确实没考虑到这个层面。”杨仆耸耸肩表示遗憾，“可惜我们暂时还打不进伊稚斜的老巢，只能为那些扣留在王庭的人祈福了。”  
话音甫落，小王子一双大眼睛中闪过失望，他抿起嘴唇，默默攥了缰绳，视线落向北面的天空。东头的山林里开始冒出朝日的霞光，北方灰色的天幕上，北斗星仍旧依稀可见。

上林苑里疯跑了一整日，傍晚才从终南山脚下回到建章宫前。篝火上架着打来的牡鹿和獐子，散发出烤肉的香味。昔日主厨大姨夫今日远在北境，众将士自个儿掌勺烧烤，好一番手忙脚乱。  
已过而立的帝王坐在篝火旁，举着两只鹿角同身边的将士比划，玩得不亦乐乎，好似一名建章营的新兵大男孩。  
“陛下，这个应该可以吃了。”我片下鹿脊递给宦者。  
“军营里呆了一年，厨艺也给练出来了嘛。”帝王边嚼边赞。  
听到有人赞我的手艺，我不禁抿起唇，得意地晃了晃脑袋。其实军营里这一年我并没有做过炊事班的活计，烧烤之类的都是我偷师大姨夫学来的。  
“能不能换一块不带血的？”把烤肉分给司马公子的时候，他瞥了一眼对面满嘴油光的仆多，犹豫着请求。  
***

夜色深浓，身边的战友都已起身离开，三三两两就地扎营。将欲偷偷溜走的我刚爬起来，却被人一把捉住手腕。  
“去病，你今晚滴酒未沾哪。”开口时，对方未有丝毫放手的意思。  
“陛下……”我戒备地望向天子。  
“不喝酒，是因为那晚朕吓到你了吗？”  
听到帝王提起那晚的事情，我轻轻点头表示承认。  
攥住我的手掌紧了紧。  
“很显然，你并不反感朕，朕的拥抱亲吻甚至爱抚，你都欣然接受。可是朕想不明白，到底什么原因，让你一再拒绝朕的求爱？”  
篝火冉冉，对方阴翳的神色在阴影与火光的交替中时隐时现。  
“能使陛下青眼相加，臣霍去病三生有幸。可臣自知福缘浅薄，不敢对陛下有痴心妄想。”  
“别敷衍朕！”忽然被惊人的力道拉进对方的怀中，我抬头，对上帝王恼怒的凤眸，“什么福缘浅薄，什么痴心妄想，你哪一点配不上朕？你心里到底怎么想的，你给朕说实话！”  
面前这个怒火中烧的男人，在我眼中突然变得无比陌生。此刻我才意识到，这么多年来他真的一直对我和风细雨。我并非未曾亲眼目睹他暴戾的洗礼，只是当被洗礼对象变成自己时，心中忍不住一阵悸痛。  
“陛下，您真的那么想听实话吗？”我无奈地笑道，“事实就是，臣敬您，但也怕您。臣从很小的时候就默默地景仰您，爱慕您，把您视作再生父母。您对臣的爱意，臣也曾试着回应，可是臣始终会想起许多您身边的人。臣的舅父、韩都尉，韩太师、董侍中、陈废后，甚至如今独守椒房空闺的小姨，臣眼睁睁地看着他们一个个成为您身边昙花一现的过客。时间越久，离开您的人越多，臣越是心惊胆战，裹足不前。”  
身边的篝火劈劈啪啪地燃烧，偶尔蹦出颗火星子。几枚不知名的蛾蝇扑着翅膀自草丛间飞起，纵身投向那炽热的光亮，随着细小的“噗嗤”声，瞬间化作一缕青烟。  
我收回目光，回望向近在咫尺的汉家天子。  
“同您相爱，既然注定无法天长地久，臣宁愿远远地看着您，做一名普通的臣子，为您效力一生。这样，您在臣心中便如神祗般存在，永远不会坍塌。”  
帝王眼眸中神情千变万化，最终定格成一缕哀伤。漫长的沉默后，男人终于发出一声悠悠的叹息。  
“原来朕在外甥心中，竟是此般龌龊模样。”  
“陛下，”我挣开男人的束缚，伏地请罪道，“臣冒犯陛下龙颜，垦请陛下赐臣一死，放过臣的家人。”  
“去病，朕怎么会舍得你死？”天子俯下身，挑起我的下颚，吻上我的眉心，“你知不知道，军演那日，朕在建章高台之上亲眼目睹你被昭平君射中面门的时候，朕的心都要碎了，之后接连几个晚上朕做梦，全都是关于你，朕发誓，要好好保护你，绝对不能让你再受伤害。”  
再受伤害？我眨眨眼：“陛下是把臣当成韩太师的替身吗？”  
“原来外甥整天胡思乱想这些东西！”男人眉头紧蹙，声音中满是压抑的怒火，“那不过是太后一番糊涂话罢了！你是你，他是他，朕绝对不会把你当作其他人！”  
“那，您会不会把臣当作舅父的替身呢？”  
帝王怔愣。  
春夜的风划过上林苑里泛着新枝的林木，掀开汉家骑郎招展的旌旗，拂动空地上跳跃的篝火，吹起额间垂落的几缕发丝。  
“也罢。这一番肺腑朕从未向人提起过，今日不妨告诉你。”再开口，男人换了自称，语气郑重，“其实很久以前我就开始注意到你。你还记得你九岁那年我随手送了你一盒金丸，你试图退还，被我拒绝的事儿吗？两年后我再去你房间，发现那些金丸居然原封不动地躺在架子上落灰。”  
他捧起我的脸迫使我望向他，拇指抚上我的眼睑，轻轻挑动我的睫毛，磁性而低沉的嗓音在我耳际久久萦绕：“李敢欺负你，你原谅他，并且不计前嫌推荐他的兄长李椒，太后给你赔礼的金子也被你退回东宫，这时我已经对你的品行刮目相看。襄儿送给你的府邸，你拿去捐给军马场；郭解门客过千，临死却只有你仗义搭救；离职时你给朕推荐的人，竟是与你原有宿怨的司马迁，这些事都让我开始重视你，信任你。”  
我愕然，这些我自己几乎都已忘记的事儿，天子还帮我记着呢。  
“陛下，您好像什么都知道。”  
“普天之下，还有我不知道的事吗？”帝王轻哼一声，继续幽幽诉说，“从前我几乎每天下午都能见到你，只消亲亲抱抱你，所有早晨在朝堂里经受的乌烟瘴气顷刻烟消云散。这种日子我一度习以为常，直到你离开宣室殿，去了建章营时我才发现，我已经无法习惯没有你在身边。”  
“这一年来我看着你迅速成长为一名优秀的骑兵，我也看着你在军营里摸爬滚打，被人欺负却不能哭，我真的很想冲过去为你做些什么。但是我知道你会嫌弃我，认为我给你帮倒忙。”  
“臣不敢嫌弃陛下。”这句是实话，他对昭平君公事公办的处罚在我看来十分妥当。  
天子双目微眯，唇畔挂起一如既往的笑容，睥睨着即将到手的猎物。他欺身过来，执起我的手按在他的左胸口，薄唇吐出危险的言语，诱惑着我去沦陷。  
“去病，你既然不嫌弃我，能不能试着接受我？我已经等了你那么多年，我没有办法再等下去。”男人低下头，在我的唇上轻啄了一下，“我从来不要做什么神衹，我只要你。给我一个机会，我会向你证明，你在我心中绝对独一无二。”  
落在唇瓣上的热度渐渐加深，我闭上眼睛，嘴角不由自主地弯起。这一次，我明白自己已经掉入对方甜言蜜语的陷阱中，再也无法逃离。

结实的臂膀将我一把捞起来扛在肩上，大步行向建章宫内的寝殿。碍事的衣甲被对方一件件解开扔到榻下，不同于往日的浓郁熏香在夜间飘散开来，眼前景物一片浑沌，呼吸变得艰难，天地开始旋转。  
“呃！”  
突入其来的疼痛令我暂时回神，如同身体里被钉进了一枚楔子，被人从身后掐住胯部紧紧箍在原地，眼泪止不住地往外冲。我惊慌失措地推拒，本能地踢打，直到男人从我体内恋恋不舍地撤离。  
清醒过来的我哑然地望着眼前的场景——被我不小心踹下龙榻的帝王正甩开冲上来扶持的内侍，契而不舍地爬回榻上，捡起榻角摆放的席镇，挨个儿掷到寝宫门口。  
“作案工具都丢掉，现在可以放心了。”他唇角一翘，露出一排白牙。  
内侍捡起那些石镇揣入怀中，在榻角留下一只带着西域铭文的锦盒，自觉地退出房门回避。  
“什么都不用想，把你自己交给我。”抛出一串串诱惑的话语，男人抵在我的耳边吹气，由着我瑟缩地躲避他唇齿的噬咬，短髭的剐蹭。绵绵密密的啄吻落在我的眼睑，脖颈，胸膛；带着茧的掌面不断地在我的腰部来回摩挲，撩起一阵阵难耐的麻痒。  
摸索着寻到锦盒，帝王修长的手指蘸起散发浓郁异香的脂膏，重新推入我身后那处怪异的地方。脂膏起初冰凉，然而很快变成灼热的噬痒。  
“疼吗？”缓缓进入我的时候，他用深沉沙哑的声音问我。他的动作轻柔而细心，如同对待一件精美的瓷器。  
“还好，有些胀。”我咬紧牙关，努力适应着体内被充盈的温热与奇妙。  
“去病的这里，竟然如同雏儿一般紧致。”将龙根深埋进我的体内，天子撑起身望向我，须臾，面上逐渐现出不可置信的神情，“你……真的从来没试过后^庭欢爱？”  
我摇头。我隐约知道这也是情侣互相表达爱意的一种方式，但每每沉浸在舅父带给我的无与伦比的愉悦之中，我一直未曾有机会尝试其他。  
“去病，你真的是上天赐予我的宝贝。”他执过我的手，引导着我抚触身后被填满的地方，“你看，头一回便尽根了呢。”  
脸上火辣辣地热烫，我偏过头去拒绝看对方。很快便被对方有力的大手掰回来，迫使我正视他。  
“只是一开始疼一下，很快你就会感到快乐。”口中吐出诱哄之词，男人望进我的眼底，剑眉之下深不可测的星眸里，倒映出平日镜中那张熟悉的脸孔，只是此刻，脸孔的主人青丝千缕飘散于榻间，眉眼含春，红唇微翕，千娇百媚，意乱情迷。  
身后的不适感渐渐消失，随着龙根轻轻抽动，一瞬间过电似的，全身的血液不由自主地向下身那个隐秘的部位狂奔而去，一丝低吟止不住地从喉间溢出。  
“抱紧我。”帝王命令道。就着深埋在体内的姿势，他托起我的腰臀凌空举起，迫使我不得不紧紧地攀住他的脖子，像钉坐在一棵大树的枝桠上，随时可能滑落的紧张感牵引起腹肌好一阵抽搐。  
抱着我在殿内来回行走数圈，帝王重新坐回榻边，扶着我的髋骨加快进出的速度。我已经被他颠弄得说不出完整之辞，无法抑制地呻吟着，悬空的双腿止不住地颤抖，身体内部被深深顶入的地方，酥麻之感随着急速的冲撞不断堆积，仿佛随时都会叫嚣着破体而出。  
“陛下，陛下，不行了，要去了。”我情不自禁地哀求道。  
后方的攻击忽然放缓，龙根抵在敏感的深处浅抽慢刺，男人坏笑着伸出手指，迅速捏住我饱胀的阳锋。  
“乖，叫阿爹。”  
我咬紧牙关，满脸通红地瞪着眼前人。片刻的僵持之后，帝王终于收起戏谑的神情。  
“算了不逗你了，毕竟这是咱俩的第一次，好好享受吧。”他将我置回榻面，举起我的双腿架上他的肩头，扣住我的腰将我带向他，开始新一轮的攻城略地。  
身后的挞伐似乎永不厌倦，一波一波向我侵袭。我高亢地呻吟着，如一叶小舟挺身承受这黄河决堤般的帝王之宠，直到汹涌的波涛席卷而来，瞬间将我送至情欲的巅峰，望见那满眼的白色光华。


	58. 心动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朕与将军解战袍，芙蓉帐暖度春宵。  
> 春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。
> 
> 韩说躺了一个月，是因为他被性虐待，鞭笞、双龙入洞了。义姁的医术也就一般吧。
> 
> 这里小霍由性生爱的心理变化，参考的是古希腊对于柏拉图之爱（男男bonding）的阐述。
> 
> 大将军立号而归的场景看电视剧就好，就不详写了。

晨间鸟鸣声声，将我从沉沉的睡梦里拉出来。  
长这么大，已经习惯小病不断的我还是头一回烧得一根指头都动不了。我终于明白为什么韩说从甘泉宫回来以后，在长平侯府东厢客房趴了近一个月。如今我也半死不活地躺在榻上，四肢绵软无力，身后那个难以启齿的地方阵阵抽疼，稍微一动即牵扯全身肌肉，好一阵龇牙咧嘴。  
一只纤纤玉手扣在我的手腕脉搏处。  
“情况如何？”天子抽回探在我额间的手，转向我身边的女太医义姁。  
“回陛下，从表征上看是气虚引起的普通风寒。只不过——”  
“只不过什么？”天子的声音突然变得焦急。  
义姁闭上眼，深吸一口气，再睁开时已经挂着一副英勇就义的表情：“西域胡人传进来的闺房秘药，适量使用可以提升情趣，可是过量则会伤及阳元，望陛下慎用。”  
男人同女人大眼瞪小眼。  
“臣妾去给霍公子抓些退热安神的草药。”义姁识趣地告退。  
“快去吧。”帝王妥协地朝女医摆摆手。

“陛下，这，这……”亲兵目瞪口呆地望着趴在榻上的我。  
“你就是杨仆？”帝王眼角余光扫了对方一眼，“你告诉朕，清扫高阙战场需要多久？”  
“少……少则三五天，多则十天半月。”杨仆平时说话挺顺溜的一个人，今日倒结巴起来，看来是真被吓着了。  
天子来回踱着步子，一阵沉思后，忽然抬头命令宦者：“春陀，快去掖庭殿，朕命你携大将军印，立刻前往朔方城拦住卫青，多给朕拦个三五天，等去病痊愈了再放人回京。”  
“陛下，这——”宦者犹豫道。  
“怎么一个个今日都那么黏乎，赶紧去！”  
“陛下，早朝快要开始，您该起驾回宫了。”  
“还上什么朝，”帝王不耐地挥手宣布，“汉军旗开得胜，放假一周。”  
***

夜色再度笼罩，迷迷糊糊中一直有人把我抱来抱去的照顾我。醒来时，建章寝殿烛火依旧，窗外一片漆黑，传来淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
浑身虚脱的感觉已经开始消散，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，满嘴都是苦涩的草药味。这好像已经是第三个晚上，太医开的药方绝对有使人困倦的作用，若是一直这么晨昏颠倒地昏睡，说什么跟二舅上战场，还没去前线呢，先睡死在宫里了。  
内侍靠在门口墙根打盹儿，脚边搁着把湿漉漉的油布伞。对面不远处的书案前，天子正趴在竹简上打呼噜，手边摞着两沓奏章，朱批滚落在地上，溅出一些红色墨迹。  
稍微伸展几乎睡到麻痹的四肢，身后传来不适感，好像有什么东西深埋在我的体内，大窘之下，我本能地探手去捞。  
听到响动，帝王抬起头，揉了揉眼睛。他起身，抬脚点了点酣睡的内侍。  
“别碰。”手腕被轻轻捉住，男人坐到我身边，“那是太医给你开的舒肌消肿的药栓，想快快好起来去骑马的话，就不要自行取出。”  
听他提及不能骑马，我失望地皱眉，然而当看到帝王半边脸上一条条带着油墨的竹简印，我还是忍俊不禁。  
“怎么了？”  
“没……什么。”两天没开口说话，声音未免沙哑。  
“病中的外甥，真是美艳不可方物。我第一次见你对我这样笑呢。”男人面上的担忧之色很快云开雾散，他弯起嘴角，由着我伸出手指，触碰他下颚骨上清晰可见的墨迹。  
内侍端着菰米汤进殿。我收回手，挣扎着要坐起来，却被帝王坚定地摁回榻上。  
“乖乖躺着。”他命令道。  
银针撤去，天子端过碗，试了试温度。温热的唇覆上来，我贪婪地吮吸着对方齿间甘甜的水源。  
一碗见底，男人的呼吸变得粗重，喉结上下滑动，瞳眸中再度翻腾起欲望。黑狐裘披风从他的肩头滑落，黑丝中衣的轮廓映衬出他宽阔结实的胸膛和欣长有力的臂膀，而他的下身正隔着丝衣顶起一座明显的帐篷。  
望见那熟悉的炽热目光，我情不自禁地往床榻里躲。然而我立刻就后悔了，男人踢掉木屐，掀开锦被，顺势钻进我无意中为他预留出的空隙。亵衣的衣带被轻车熟路地解散开来，欣长的手指抚上我的前胸，捻动在寒气中挺立的茱萸，依旧燥热的肌肤接触到冰凉的丝衣，引起一阵不由自主的颤栗。  
男人撩起下摆，灼热探进我的腿间轻轻挺动。  
“别紧张，我不进去。”抱着我朝里拱了拱，他在我的颈边落下轻柔的舔啮，“那晚是我不好，我好不容易得到你，实在是情难自已，没顾忌到你是第一次。”  
提起那夜的疯狂，我的脸颊顿时火烧火燎。满屋的西域熏香中，我清晰地记得自己被天子翻来覆去地捣弄数个时辰，腿根抽搐，挂精不止，直到晕厥之前对方还在我体内冲刺。  
“陛下，您是要把这么多年的损失都补回来么。”思及此，我好气又好笑地揶揄对方。  
帝王停下动作，扳过我的脸，在我唇上狠狠亲了一口。  
“外甥亏欠朕两千个日日夜夜，哪能那么快补完？不过你放心，今后有的是时间，慢慢补偿便是。”  
***

窗棂间日头正盛，寝宫门外隐约传来交谈声。我揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，坐起身来聆听。  
“……子长，你不是一直想去游历名山大川吗，加冠仪式结束后，朕放你自由。”  
“可是，父亲大人希望臣留在陛下身边。”  
“今日加冠，便标志着你已成年，该学着立身处世，想去做的事情就放手去做，莫要在乎别人。”  
“陛下您这是在赶臣走吗？”再开口，司马公子的声音凄凉，“是因为他吗？”  
对话稍停片刻。  
“子长，并不是朕要赶你走。这一年来，朕知道你一直不快乐，既然你并非自愿待在朕身边，不如彼此分开一段时间。”帝王柔声安慰对方，语气却不容反驳，“你放心，游山玩水的花费开销，包在朕身上，就算你替朕出宫巡游四方，见识世间百态。朕还期待着回头拜读你的著作，叫什么游记来着。”  
“《史记》，陛下。”  
“对对，把咱们大汉的功勋记录下来，让子孙后代和邻邦四夷都看看，我汉家历史源远流长，万古流芳。”  
***

终于呼吸到新鲜空气，心情无比舒畅。义姁的医术看来还是不错的，韩说躺了一个月，我只躺了四个晚上。  
“走，陪我回建章营。”我朝杵在门口值宿卫的杨仆招招手。  
“这么快就痊愈了？“杨仆心生狐疑。他一定是看到了义姁带来的那一大堆药材。  
“早好了，陛下一直捱着不准走。”努力忘却身体残留的不适感，我挺直腰板，装作若无其事的样子。趁陛下和司马迁前往太庙的时候偷偷溜出来这种事，怎么能让这个动不动脸红的亲兵知道。  
“霍公子请稍候。”没等我反应过来，杨仆已经熟练地解开我的发髻重新束起，歪斜的衣甲也被他前前后后整理一番，这才开心道，“可以走啦。”  
举国放长假，家住陇西北地和上郡的兵士纷纷回家探亲，营地上空炊烟袅袅，格外安静。仆多小王子并没有问起为何我和杨仆消失了那么久，只是在看见我更衣时裸露的肩胛骨时，眼神现出一瞬间的黯淡。我依稀记得那晚宴会最后他依旧在吃烧烤，并未同其他人一起去扎营。被天子扛进建章宫前，我仿佛也瞥见他幽幽的目光。  
是夜，发生了一件令小王子更加郁闷的事情——他和杨仆忽然被从各自的被窝里撵了出去。我眼睁睁地看着小王子悻悻地套上中衣离去，随即一个高挑健硕的身影掀起帐帘跨进来，迅雷疾风似的将我困在榻上。  
“好家伙，一声不吭就给朕跑了，看朕不治你个逃兵之罪。”男人皱着眉头，装出一副威严凶狠的表情。  
“陛下可见过往自个儿兵营里头逃的逃兵？”我不屑地嗤鼻。  
“看来，朕反而该嘉奖你喽？让朕想想怎么赏。”帝王倾覆下来，一面咬着我的耳垂，一面轻笑着开始宣读口谕，“朕的建章骑郎霍去病，皎皎智慧，灼灼天姿，顺恩承泽，深得朕心，明日起迁为奉车都尉，加官侍中，赐宫中佩剑行走，时刻伴朕左右。”  
“臣不敢领旨。”我怒瞪眼前信口胡诌之人。什么天姿承泽，我又不是他永巷里的女眷；只是着了他的诱惑，陪他滚了两次床单而已，我才不要从此鞍前马后，宿值夜卫。  
天子挑眉，声音里却透着戏谑。  
“居然敢抗旨不遵？嗯，朕该怎么惩罚你好呢？”  
“陛下……”听到惩罚，我使劲儿往里躲，直到被挤得贴上透着凉气的帐篷布。  
“你放心，今晚不折腾你，让我抱着你睡便好，晚上见不到你，我难以入眠。”  
话虽如此，男人依然不得不挤在窄小的单人榻上，辗转反侧地适应一番，咕咕哝哝地抱怨道：“这榻还真不舒服，看来得再给老敖拨点款，建章营的帐子和榻都给朕升规格。”

细雨已霁，黯淡的月辉从重云之中探出头，透过帐帘的缝隙洒下来。黑暗中，身边的帝王已熟睡，温热的手掌搭在我的腰际，唇角依稀带着笑意。  
无论如何我也料想不到，天子居然会追来建章营。我隐约记得他宣布放假，既然是假期，不回他温暖如春的温室殿休息，却跑到这透满寒气的兵营里头挤军榻；加上之前几日，他一直呆在低矮阴湿的建章寝殿，一边批公文一边照顾我，这份来自帝王家的温柔心意，我并非体会不到——正好相反，在过去的数年中，我一直对这片难能可贵的真心选择视而不见。  
也许正因为与他有了肌肤之亲，如今再看我身边这个人，确实同从前不太一样。我刚入宫时见到的那个整日里嘻哈玩乐，喜欢吟诗作赋、歌舞狩猎的天子，已经被封存于记忆中。取而代之的，是一个专注于改革，忧心于边塞和军队、土地与财政，制定律令税法，兴修水利、不啻出身招贤纳谏的大汉君王。  
我记得二舅提起过，初即位的天子的肩上曾压着窦太后和王太后两座重担。大汉开国以孝为先，窦太后与天子政见不同，建元年间改制失败后的那些惨剧我虽然并未经历，在太学也曾耳濡目染；而王太后对唯一的皇子充满保护欲的溺爱，亦成了加诸陛下身上的枷锁。如今天子终于能甩开臂膀，同二舅一起攘外安内，建立他们共同的理想国，我对此表示十分喜闻乐见。  
翻了个身面对面，我用目光描绘着眼前熟睡之人的轮廓，聆听着他深沉绵长的呼吸。  
也许今日的天子，才是十五年前那个二舅深爱之人的本来面目；也许已经长大的我，确实应该为他们做些力所能及的事情。  
***

有人的地方就会有八卦，今上微服夜访建章营之事第二日便传了出去。待到假期结束开营，训练时我再一次犯错误时，连平日里对兵士一视同仁、以严厉著称的建章监徐自为，在宣布处罚的时候也开始犹豫不决。  
“徐教官，请您该怎么罚还怎么罚。”我自觉地出列。  
“唉，好吧，俯卧撑我也不给你规定数目了，你自己量力而行罢。”徐教官无奈地下令。  
汗水顺着鼻尖滑落到地上，在眼前溅起小小的尘埃。  
那夜我最终回绝了陛下要我做奉车都尉侍中的提议，决定继续留在建章营。于是陛下紧接着做了一件轰动上林苑的事儿——下令重新布置位于建章宫北的故期门军总部天梁殿，将其改建为一座带有花圃和池塘的舒适的小型行宫，并抽调一批长乐禁卫前往驻守，以供他随时驾临。

汉军得胜归来的当日，京城万人空巷，迎接大将军立号而归。我作为欢迎仪仗的一份子，有幸近距离目睹二舅在马背上的风采英姿。  
长平侯府外，华灯初上之时依旧熙熙攘攘，管家侍卫们正在竭力打发门口那些不请自来的客人。西厢内，好不容易等到休沐日的我躲在侯府主人的臂弯中，享受着小别重逢后亲密的缠绵，完全无视外界的哄闹。  
“舅父这次出战不过两个月，去病怎么一下瘦这么多。”二舅吻着我额间散乱的发丝，他的目光充满关切，声音中带着些沙哑的喘息。  
方才赋予我无限欢愉的温暖手掌自私密处抽离，沿着小腹、前胸一路上移，探进我微阖的齿缝中轻轻搅动，腥甜的味道瞬间在舌尖弥漫开来。  
我轻轻攥住男人的手。  
“舅父，有一件事情我必须和您说。”泄身的余韵令我的嗓音微微颤抖，“您不在的时候，我和……别人……有了肌肤之亲。”  
语毕，我暗自咬了咬嘴唇。当初劝说司马迁主动向陈妍承认的时候，大道理一通通的往外抛，真轮到自己时，舌头像打结，半句话说不连贯。  
二舅撑起身，眉眼间掠过愕然。他望进我的眼底，唇角竟渐渐勾起笑意。  
“怪不得去病刚才那么紧绷着，我还以为我的技术生疏了呢。”男人一面轻啄我的鼻尖一面开导我，“傻小子，舅父不介意你找人帮忙。军营里整日里砍啊杀啊的，压力会很大，偶尔也需要适当放松，就像一根弓弦，绷太紧会断掉。”  
“可是我很内疚，我辜负了您对我的爱意。”  
“去病，你真是太可爱了，我没想到你居然会主动招认这种事情。”二舅一边感叹，一边再度俯下身来亲吻我嘟起的嘴唇，“我早就说过，这种事情双方你情我愿便好，我能理解，你毋需自责。”


	59. 夜宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真是好喜欢苏武。等等，韩说婚了？婚了？韩兴都两岁了？
> 
> 小霍白衣舞剑片段、卫帅提前退场片段，见《汉武大帝》。
> 
> 居然还想着骑马，别想了，明天肯定骑不了。
> 
> 这回不仅不叫床，连前面都没兴致了，刘小猪依旧任重道远！

暖风拂面，满园春色，鸟语花香，郁郁葱葱。麒麟殿内外灯火辉煌，香氛宜人，内侍宫女匆匆来去，格外忙碌。  
“可以吗？你和苏武两个人迎宾？”二舅略显担心地浏览着手中长长的宴客名单。  
“没问题。”我自信满满地回复道。  
“那这里就交给你，我还有点事，先行一步。”  
“舅父稍等。”借着廊柱间昏暗的阴影，我仰起头，在二舅的唇上飞快地啄了一下，“好了，现在您可以走了。”  
“臭小子够调皮，晚上回去有你好果子吃。”隔着曲裾深衣，二舅轻轻一巴掌拍在我臀上。

“公孙将军好，伯母好。”我自觉地立正向面前人敬礼示意。  
“不错，穿着礼服也能站出我们汉军的风姿。”公孙敖拍拍我的肩膀，手劲儿一如既往地重。  
“没有风姿你怎么把贤侄招进你们建章营的？”公孙夫人反驳完夫君，将我上下打量一番，打趣道，“贤侄今日这身白衣翩翩，真乃俊靓佳公子，长安城里的姑娘见到一定会喜欢。”  
“唉，贤侄哪里仅仅是招长安城的‘姑娘’喜欢哪。”公孙敖一边摇头一边将重音咬在“姑娘”二字上，完全无视满脸通红的我。  
“……骑都尉韩说携——夫人？”我搁下请帖，揉了揉眼睛，确定没看错。夜间的灯火下，蓄起唇髭的韩说，若不是他身边依偎着的温婉女眷和他臂弯里挂着的垂髫小童，我真会以为是韩嫣还魂。  
韩说颇为高兴地摇着儿子的手：“兴儿你看，这是爹经常同你提到的霍叔，真人是不是很美？快叫叔叔。”  
我默默翻了个白眼。  
那边韩说逗弄老半天，换来韩兴一个决绝的扭头，只得悻悻道：“这小子开口迟，还不怎么会说话。”

众人已经纷纷前往入座，门口宾客逐渐稀少，肚子开始咕咕叫。瞥了一眼旁边正在教卫伉和张棉行酒令的敬声表弟，我默默缩进宫阙的角落里，拾掇收来的拜帖。  
露脸寒暄、交际往来这种事儿，果然还是不适合我；倒是苏武比较喜欢这种热闹的场合，举着写满中朝将领、三公九卿名字的宴客名单，开心地跑前跑后，左右张罗。  
突然被人从背后一把抱住，坚实的臂膀穿过两肋下狠狠勒住我，随后炽热的身躯立刻紧贴上来。  
“忙着呢，别捣乱。”  
“才一年多不见，我的漂亮弟弟怎变得这么凶？”青年一边吃吃笑着一边咬我的耳根。  
我转过身，欣喜地望向平阳侯。许久不见，他好像又长高了不少。  
“我在马场那里看见雪麒了，养得不错嘛，膘肥体壮。”曹襄伸出手指挑起我的下颚骨，换上戏谑的语气，“倒是弟弟你，晒黑了，还瘦了，令为兄我好生心疼。”  
“公众场合，请君侯注意形象。”我拍开他的狼爪。  
话音刚落，宦者匆匆跑出来。  
“宴会即将开始，各位公子请里头就坐，剩下的交给奴婢就好。”  
***

今上大宴群臣，庆祝大将军扫荡右贤王部，凯旋而归。丝竹管乐已在低低吹奏，麒麟殿内，鼎炉燃烧产生的雾气凝结成朦胧的轻纱，缠绕住艳丽的灯火。  
主座之上，天子身着通天冠黑色刺绣礼服，小姨着凤冠红镶金礼服，身边坐着据殿下与三位公主。二舅携苏葭和两名幼弟落于客座。下座处一排武将；对面则依次落座丞相薛泽、御史大夫公孙弘、廷尉张汤等外朝朝臣以及各自的家眷。  
我暗自咬了咬嘴唇。不论在侯府的家中时，二舅同我如何爱之深切，这种正式的宴会场合，我始终无法替代二衿娘的位置。  
平阳侯终于依依不舍地放开搭在我肩上的手，由侍者引至汝阴侯和他娘亲平阳长公主身旁；我的四位表弟们也各自寻到各自的爹亲身边就坐。我默默低下头，跟在内侍身后，继续行向下席处的陈詹事一家。  
正要在娘亲身旁落座，主席间忽然飘出一个熟悉的声音。  
“往哪儿走啊去病，快过来，就差你一个了。”他拍拍身旁的空位。  
全场宾客齐刷刷扭头。  
宦者一路小跑过去：“陛下，这可是国宴哪。”  
“皇后的外甥，坐近些有何不可。”帝王不耐地挥手，“就这么坐，开宴。”  
“奏乐！”舞女手执盘鼓，鱼贯而入。  
帝王举杯：“今晚的酒酿不同于往日，乃一种叫做葡萄的西域水果榨压而制，由太中大夫张骞亲手培育采摘，封酿近一年。口感与我中原果酒不同，不易上头，众卿且细细品来。”  
一杯下肚，公孙弘起身赞道：“陛下，这酒酒液清澈，并无杏子朱柰那种沉淀，甘甜可口，果然妙极！”  
受到御史大夫夸奖，张棉小公子得意地摇了摇脑袋。倘若古板倔强的公孙大夫得知葡萄是张公子和卫伉他们几个站在木桶里用脚踩碎的，不知他是否还喝得下？

“大将军，朕这里有好东西给你。”酒过三巡，天子放下酒樽，拍拍手示意众人稍安。  
宦者取来一卷诏书展开。  
“大将军卫青，躬率戎士，出师大捷，获匈奴王十有余人，益封卫青八千七百户。另，封卫青子卫伉为宣春侯，卫不疑为阴安侯，卫登为发干侯，食邑各一千三百户。”  
短暂的寂静之后，席间众人哗然。我抬头望向二舅，却见他大惊失色，一双好看的柳叶眉紧紧蹙在一处，与他身旁喜不自胜的二衿娘形成鲜明对比。  
一只手从座下悄悄伸过来，执起我的手，带着微湿汗渍的掌心相对，十指相扣，暗暗施力。  
讶然地侧过头，望向身边神色异常严肃的帝王，我屏住呼吸，心中不由得一紧。  
一次出战，三子封侯，二舅本人食邑共计一万六千三百户，长平侯全家食邑总计二万二百户。颁发这种封赏离奇的诏书，很明显天子话中有话。  
我必须承认，自从天子对我发起迅猛的追求攻势，连日来我已经隐隐产生不好的预感。当大军开拔后，陛下手边竟只剩下长安城的禁兵和寥寥几名校尉，面对空空荡荡的上林苑，他是否因为孤独感，才会想要夜里抱着我同眠？诸将皆属大将军，受大将军号令调度，作为一个上位者的警觉，他是否感到了某种危机感，才会想起来要试探二舅？  
我在心中默默祈祷。  
无论如何，如今这种场合下，不管有何异议，只要二舅先谢恩，回去私下里再慢慢同陛下讨价还价，凭着他俩多年以来彼此间建立的信任，没有什么事不可商量调和。

当平日里性格温文恭谨的二舅匆匆起身离席，在帝王面前伏地奏拜时，我只觉得天旋地转，胃中一阵翻搅。  
“此一役，臣幸得陛下全心信任才得以领兵出征，仰赖陛下神灵庇佑才得以出师大捷，依靠诸位校尉在前线拼死战斗才得以立下功绩。陛下已经给予臣益封，臣的三个儿子尚在襁褓之中，并未有贡献，陛下若给他们也裂土封侯，臣将无法鼓励将士为陛下力战。因此，伉儿他们不敢受封！”  
平日里柔和美好的声音，此刻一个字一个字地敲在我的心上，令我如坐针毡。我几乎就要起身，阻止二舅再说下去，却被天子以惊人的力道死死压住手腕。我侧过头，望见帝王微阖的眼睑和不停起伏的胸膛，听见他极度压抑的呼吸。  
仿佛过了很久，天子的手劲终于松懈下来。  
“诸校尉跟随大将军立下汗马功劳，朕如何会忘记？”他抬手召唤道，“赵禹。”  
“臣在。”  
“把你手里的那份诏书也宣读一下吧，那些按照汉律拟定的部将封赏。”

金樽美酒春意醉，靡靡郑音绕梁回。  
诸将辄得赏封侯，几家欢乐几家愁。  
“恭喜恭喜啊，太仆大人南卯侯。”  
“你也是，轻车将军乐安侯。”  
几番谢恩后，众人开始渐渐喝高，酒兴正酣，敬酒者、起身邀舞者不在少数。我静静坐在陛下身边，望向客座上皱着眉头、被众将不停灌酒的二舅。手中的葡萄酒酿，他灌一杯，我也跟着灌一杯，可是焦虑感却并没有随着酒意而烟消云散，心中反而愈加沉重。  
之前提出的那些问题，我其实已经从陛下和众臣的反应中得到了肯定的回答。我身边的这个帝王，此时此刻，正眼睁睁地看着那些接受封侯的部将蜂拥而至二舅处，欢欣鼓舞地庆祝胜利的喜悦。  
即使是坐在帝王身边的我，望向此刻众星捧月一般的大将军，也会被眼前这种带有强烈反差的孤独感重重侵袭；更何况下座之处那一排外朝重臣，他们又会作何感想？  
忽而一个靓丽的身影轻盈地落至眼前，挡住了我胶着在二舅身上的视线。  
“我请哥哥跳支舞好吗？”卫长公主今晚衣着华丽的红色襦裙，云鬓处步摇轻轻飞舞，香粉敷面，唇间朱丹被酒液微微湿润，如仙女下凡。  
“女孩子家邀舞成何体统，快坐回你自己位子上去。”天子不悦地低声呵斥。  
卫长双颊蓦地飞起两朵绯云：“阿爹，去病哥从来不主动邀舞，您今天高兴，就让女儿主动一回呗。”  
“那你不妨试试看，拂了面子，爹可不会帮你。”帝王嘴上这样说着，席面下那只一直与我十指相扣的手紧了紧。  
我在心中哀哀叹气。虽然觉得有些对不起卫长，但我始终不可能挣脱陛下，转而挽起公主那双伸至我面前的纤纤玉手。我清楚地知道，卫长在我心中只是我的表妹而已，自己本来便对她毫无兴趣，更不希望引起她的任何错觉或是误解。  
时间一点一滴过去，卫长举在空中的手指开始微颤，一双大眼睛中渐渐弥漫起失望。我侧过头，将手中殷红的葡萄酒液一饮而尽，不去看她哀伤的神情。  
“臣愿意陪长公主一舞。”喝到半醉，眼神迷离的平阳侯突然站起来，打破尴尬的气氛。  
卫长表妹依旧执拗地保持着向我邀舞的姿势，并没有转身，也没有回头。  
“卫长，快去吧，大家都在看着呢。”小姨催促道。  
乐声再起，琴瑟和鸣，曹襄牵过卫长的手，带着她在殿中翩翩起舞。帝王面部线条终于舒缓下来，整个酒宴之间，直到此时男人的嘴角才开始微微上翘，流露出一丝得意的神情。  
一曲终了，众人纷纷鼓掌。  
“既然是为大将军庆功，何不来些应景的节目，去病，你给大家舞一段儿剑如何？”帝王建议道，“春陀，去取朕的剑来。”

天子剑呼啸，龙纹鞘柄，剑身坚且韧，突刺带动风声，回挡映射灯火。  
锦瑟琴铮锵，二十五弦，音域锐且广，翻手金戈相撞，覆手战马嘶鸣。  
“岂曰无衣？与子同袍。王于兴师，修我戈矛，与子同仇。  
岂曰无衣？与子同泽。王于兴师，修我矛戟，与子偕作。  
岂曰无衣？与子同裳。王于兴师，修我甲兵，与子偕行。”  
身着曲裾舞剑，衣袖和下摆略微有些碍手碍脚。待到曲终，我稳稳收剑，用袖口蘸了一下额间的汗珠，将天子剑递还给宦者，无视身后投来的那些炽烈目光，施施然返回帝王身边落座。  
诡异的气氛漂浮在麒麟殿内，片刻之后，掌声此起彼伏。帝王悄悄伸出手，这一次，他的动作轻柔，翻开我的手掌，指腹在我的掌心轻轻划过。  
“朕后悔了，不该命你当众舞剑的。”他的呼吸粗重，牵引着我探向他的下身。  
指尖触及男人昂扬的坚挺，我被那灼热的温度惊到，迅速挣脱了他。抬头时，视线与二舅相交织；也许是我的错觉，有那么一瞬间，大将军的眉心，仿佛轻轻拧起一个结。  
***

天子寝宫灯火阑珊，豪华宽敞的浴池内飘满浓郁的迷迭香。  
二舅今晚心事重重，不胜酒力早早告退。既然宴会的主角已经离开，天子也早早宣布散宴，众目睽睽之中抛下小姨和皇子们，带着半醉的我回到温室殿。  
“外甥今晚好像不大热情呢，这里居然一点儿都不兴奋，亏我为你点那么多西域熏香。”帝王抽出手指，讪讪道。  
“陛下，您在欺负舅父。”我趴在岸边，不满地嘟囔道，“您明知道舅父是个老实人，对您一向忠心不二，为何要选在这种场合考验他？您这样做，会令他伤心的。”  
男人皱眉：“你怎么知道仲卿对我忠心不二？”  
“您今晚不是已经得着这个结论了么？”狭小的空间内我努力转过身，迎上那双充满欲望的黑眸，一语戳穿对方的心思，“舅父在大庭广众之下，谢绝您为表弟们的封赏，恰恰证明他正直不阿。倘若舅父对您言听计从，高封厚赏全盘皆收，才说明他变了，不是么？”  
男人怔愣片刻。随即，我被他抵在池壁上，暴风骤雨一般激烈的吻劈头盖脸落下来。  
“去病，你即使在朕的怀里时，心中也装得都是你舅父么？”吮吻的间隙，他喃喃地抱怨，“仲卿到底前世修了什么福分，得着你这样一个心疼他的孩子？”  
被问起这种问题，我情不自禁地弯起嘴角。舅父哪里需要修什么福分，遇到他该是我前世修福才对。  
“外甥笑起来的样子，实在秀色可餐。”唇间吐出甜言蜜语，男人像八爪章鱼一样缠上来，贲张的龙根抵上我的身后，急切地诉说着满腔热情，“不管你心中到底在想谁，我要你知道，我的心里只有你。”  
“请您轻点，臣明日有马术训练。”我皱眉，咬牙承受他缓慢的挺进。  
温泉浴池中波涛起伏，一下一下拍打在岸边，水花四溅，热气缭绕。半梦半醒的间歇，我听到身边的男人说：  
“去病，告诉我，我要怎么做，才能让你的心属于我？”


	60. 团圆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自由不是想干什么就干什么，而是想不干什么就有能力不干什么。——伊曼努尔·康德  
> 青春期正是难搞的时候，据说青春期男孩自杀率是女孩的7倍。  
> 为何去病迟迟不去见霍仲孺？他有卫青当他爹，还有刘彻求着当他爹，他还要再养一个白吃白喝捡便宜的爹吗？  
> 和柔的卫青，真是太好哄啦。  
> 特长班班主任跑来校长室抱怨尖子生的作风问题……谁说我不敢写刘卫霍3p！刘卫赵霍4p我都写了！  
> 写到这里，还真是蛮开心的。古人的生活也不都是之乎者也，那个时候没有太多的娱乐，交通也不方便。除了歌舞射猎，写写画画，踢球养宠物，剩下的娱乐方式之一就是和和美美的性交……  
> 我私底下比较不喜欢看太多拿文言文叙事的文章，我觉得那反而是现代中国人幻想出来的产物。古人写文言文就像我们拿英文写排比句一样，是用来显摆的，不是用来在床上说情话的。  
> 我觉得卫青后期做到大将军，可能就不做受了，同时期的古希腊到了年龄的男人还做受会遭鄙视。反正我的文章里从龙城回来封关内侯（霍去病跑去东方朔家里喝醉那天）晚上是卫青最后一次做受。  
> 卫青不是天生纯同性恋。只是当时流行养男童/男奴，然后对象又是皇帝，形成的境遇性同性性行为。卫霍cp至少前期是逆不了的，一个和自己长得有点儿像的未及冠的小青年跟在自己屁股后头，星星眼崇拜自己，还愿意被自己吃干抹尽，这种年上cp按照古代的社会伦理标准不可拆不可逆，可以参考沃伦杯。年下cp霍卫我一开始疯迷过一阵子，后来才发现基本是未经世事的小姑娘的一厢情愿。

“霍去病，见了本侯还不跪下。”稚嫩的童音命令道。  
低头扫了一眼声音的主人，我轻哼一声，径直从他身边经过，将雪麒的缰绳递到家仆手中。  
甫一转身，卫伉表弟来势汹汹，拦住我的去路。  
“不许走。”  
我居高临下地俯视着面前的小家伙。如今的卫伉已不再是小不点儿，不过依旧十足顽皮；我刚得着假期回府，急着见二舅，没工夫同他玩主人奴婢的游戏。  
“快跪下！”遭到无视，卫伉怒火中烧。  
“小侯爷，我是陛下的臣子，只拜天子和皇后，连藩王都不用拜，何况你一个宣春侯。”  
语毕，我抬脚便往西厢行去。  
“呃！”  
左腿骨突然被藤条狠狠抽中。一个踉跄，我心中不由痛骂一句。这小子年龄不大，力气不小，个头仿他爹娘，下手没个轻重。  
捂着腿弯再抬头，只见卫伉正被他爹夺过藤条，追着满院子跑。看表弟那副狼狈的样子，我忍不住嘿嘿笑出声来。  
可惜，我庆幸得太早。  
“小混账，居然敢打你表哥！”二舅怒喝。  
“呜呜，爹爹，您听伉儿解释，”卫伉边跑边哭，“都是因为……因为表哥他说，伉儿是个假世子，不是您亲生的，没有办法继承您的侯位，只好让陛下另封一个宣春侯给伉儿，伉儿一气之下才……”  
手中的藤条停在空中，二舅讶然回头，望向愣在原地的我。  
“你哥他不会说这种话的。”须臾，男人叹道。  
“他真的说了，不信你问马夫！”卫伉躲到满头虚汗、战战兢兢的家仆背后，露出两只眼睛，继续信口雌黄。

外间的天色已完全黑下来，长平侯府偌大的庭院里夏虫声声。扩建大将军幕府而留下的砖瓦泥石的气息，从院墙外随风飘入。  
我躺在自己的房间里，辗转难眠。  
晚饭时院外依然在施工，嘈杂声砰砰不断。二舅有些头疼，没吃饭便直接睡下，家仆送了些饭菜到他房中，不久又几乎原封不动地端了出来。  
外间厢门开启，脚步声朝我这边行来。我屏住呼吸，暗暗期盼此刻二舅能推门进我房间。  
黑色的身影掠过我的窗棂，渐渐远去。长久的空寂之后，脚步声再度响起，窗棂间那个熟悉的身影返回，随着“吱呀”一声，消失在隔壁。  
悬着的那颗心坠下，胸腔随即泛起酸疼之感；黑暗中，连呼吸也变得不再顺畅。  
我把心一横，掀开被窝钻出来，摸索着走出厢房。

屋内烛光微弱，榻边搁着水杯和一包冰块。男人见我推门进来，并没有说话，只是朝榻里挪了挪，转过身去不看我。  
我轻轻坐到榻边。  
“舅父，头还疼吗？”  
“好些了。”说完这句话，男人闭上眼睛。  
尴尬的沉默中，我终于决定开口。  
“您全都知道了，对吗？”  
“知道什么？”  
“我……和陛下。”我磕磕巴巴地坦白，“您离京去往高阙的时候，我接受了陛下的求爱。”  
二舅转过头来望向我，他的目光随着烛火微微闪动。他抿了抿唇角，依旧没有说话。  
难耐的静寂中，我捏起拳头，指甲深深掐进肉中，紧咬的下唇透出一丝血腥味。  
许久之后，榻上人移开目光，发出一声几不可闻的轻笑。  
“我明白。陛下爱一个人的时候，的确会轰轰烈烈，奋不顾身。普天之下，没有人能经受得住来自帝王的热切追求。”他的声音犹豫，眼神飘忽不定，话虽是说给我听，却更像在试图说服他自己，“我知道你住在侯府里不开心，如果你想，随时可以搬去宫里住，我不会阻拦你。”  
我垂下眼眸。  
“舅父您是打算把我推给陛下吗？因为我没能坚持住底线，辜负了您的信任，您就不再爱我了吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。”他摇头叹息，“我有诸多力不能及之处，而陛下显然可以为你提供更好的机遇和庇护。比起跟着我，陛下才是你的最佳归宿。”  
“不，我不需要什么好的归宿！”我慌乱地抓住男人的手，急切地哀求道，“我愿意跟着您，是因为我爱您！我从小没有爹，您是我敬爱的父亲，更是我心中唯一所爱，我不要离开您！”  
“去病，你听我说，你其实是有——唔——”  
男人剩下的话语被我全部以吻封缄。  
“舅父，求您不要抛弃我，好吗？”探手解开彼此的衣带，我一边吻着对方，一边自袖中掏出锦盒。  
“去病，别这样。”被抚上挺立的昂扬，对方难耐地小幅推拒，但很快被我压制住双手。简单的开拓之后，我咬牙尝试了几次，终于吞进男人的头锋。  
“舅父，您看，我们从未如此贴近呢。”拂开他的手慢慢坐到底，我忍痛朝身下人露出一个笑容。  
“别逞强，用后面的话，接下来的几天都没法骑马，你不会喜欢的。”  
“不，我喜欢，只要是舅父的我都喜欢。“我摁住他的胯部，尝试着动作，“我……想要舅父的全部。”  
男人没有再说话，他的呼吸变得急促，瞳眸中透出幽深的光芒；强有力的臂膀托起我的后腰，就着交接的姿势，欺身压了下来。  
***

纵欲的结果就是再度浑身瘫软，被人抱进浴桶，仔细清除身体里的残留。  
“我自己来。”我拨开男人的手。  
“乖乖趴着，清不干净会生病的。”二舅将我牢牢摁回热水中。他的话令我回想起建章寝殿我同陛下记忆犹新的第一次，没能及时善后，第二日高烧，我差点烧成一块焦炭。  
“在想什么？”  
“在想陛下——啊！”身体倏地弹起，被修长的手指重重摁向下腹内残留着泄身余韵的敏感之处，我情不自禁地惊喘。  
男人幽幽的声音从背后飘来。  
“陛下的技术，是不是比我好？”  
迅速摇头的同时，我忍俊不禁，我承认此时我实在不该提及陛下。论技术，大将军只是床笫情话少了些，功夫丝毫不让天子。他仿佛对我的身体格外熟稔，轻易寻至埋藏在我体内的情欲闸阀，一顿猛攻，不多时我便招架不住，缴械投降。  
听到我否定的回答，二舅终于露出得意的笑容。他扳过我的脸，在我的唇齿间落下一个绵长的亲吻。  
“舅父，您这是原谅我了吗？”我试探着问。  
男人轻轻摩挲我的脸颊。  
“唉，这个样子想不原谅你也没办法啊。”  
我开心地一笑，随即得寸进尺：“那我可以继续留在侯府里头住吗？”  
“都依你，你想住哪都可以。”对方回以微笑。  
话虽这么说，我却觉得那一双臂膀将我箍得更紧了。  
“对了舅父，”缠绵之中我忽然想起来要为自己辩解清白，“我一直想告诉您，伉表弟晚饭前的那些话，真的不是我说的。”  
“其实我必须承认，伉儿那么煞有介事地找来人证，我一度信以为真。”男人执起我的手，声音温柔而诚挚，“之前同你赌气，一部分是因为这件事，对不起。”

饴糖酥轻轻一咬，化作许多甘甜的碎片。葡萄酒液清醇，手里晃一晃，酒香扑鼻。二舅在厢房四周点起烛火，照亮书案上摊着的纸笔。  
“子叔和老敖在东面的朔方军营按兵不动，我只带三万轻骑兵，晴夜行军，当晚从高阙出发，从这儿过这儿，偷偷直奔这里，右贤王大本营。等到了草原西面，在这里列阵，守株待兔，把右贤王的退路一堵；这时候子叔再领着剩下的五万轻车步兵从东面包抄，就像一个大口袋这么一兜，口袋里的人啊，马牛羊啊就都归咱了。”  
“行呐，舅父，真有您的。”我举着二舅手绘的新西北地图，啧啧赞叹，“赵将军上课的时候说过，沙漠里头戈壁滩上都是一个样子，特别容易迷路，舅父为什么每次都能跑那么远不迷路呀？”  
受到夸奖，男人脸上现出一抹红晕。他伸手拍拍我的头。  
“下次出战，你同我一起去吧，带你到真正的沙漠里去看看。”  
***

“仆多，你会看汉文地图吗？”  
“会一点儿。”小王子凑过来。  
我将地图在他面前摊开：“你能找到你家在哪儿吗？”  
仆多盯了半晌：“这不是王庭啊，这是右贤王的地盘。”  
“大致位置呢？”  
小王子从杯子里蘸了点水，在阴山以北画上个圈，拍了拍胸口。  
“我们匈奴人很少用地图，具体的山石地貌都保存在我的心里，你们要是决定攻打王庭的话，记得带上我，我领你们去。”  
杨仆掀开帘子进来。  
“霍公子，公孙将军有事找你，叫你过去一趟。”

今日阴有小雨，到达天梁宫的时候，绵绵雨丝打湿额角的碎发。  
“公孙将军。”我朝背对着我的人拱手。  
“贤侄来啦，今日有件事需要同贤侄商量。”公孙敖示意我坐下，执起面前的茶壶倒了两杯热茶。合骑侯今日面色严肃，想必找我商量什么重要的事情。  
“您请讲。”  
“是这样的，”公孙敖面露难色，斟酌一番方才开口，“建章监徐自为找到我，说他不愿意继续带你这个学员了。”  
我心里“咯噔”一声。  
“为什么？”  
“我给你复述一下徐校尉的原话，你别生气。他说‘请个一两次假还行，三番五次请长假，对建章营其他骑郎影响不好。’”公孙敖说完，拍拍我的肩，“贤侄别往心里去，他这个人说话比较直白，也没别的意思，纯粹是为了营里着想。”  
“那，属下是被建章营……开除了吗？”我小心翼翼地问。  
“不不不，开除谈不上。”摇头否定我的问题后，公孙敖接着甩出条件，“不过要想继续在上林苑待下去，你必须就此做出改变。我这儿给你提供两个选择：第一个，同你的爱人谈一谈，商量一下，减少见面的次数。”  
减少见面次数？听起来像个不错的理由。我在心中盘算着。  
“不过，考虑到你爱人的身份，这一选项几乎不可行。”公孙敖兜头泼下一盆冷水，“所以这里还有另外一个选项：接受陛下的提议，去中朝任职。”  
“我可以选第一个吗？”我眨眨眼，毫不犹豫地迅速回复他。  
“不考虑第二项么？”  
“不考虑。”  
“奉车都尉这种天子近臣的职务不是人人都能得到的。”  
“属下不需要。”  
公孙敖端起茶杯吹了吹，呷了一口热茶。  
“霍贤侄，我问你，你还记得荀彘么？他能力出众，但也是在建章营任职许多年才被陛下相中；还有赵信，他虽然顶着翕侯的头衔，但因为胡人的身份，加入北军多年来一直无法担任要职。别人挤破头都争取不到的机会，你得来的太轻松，所以才会不加珍惜。年轻人，你得学会安分知足呵。”  
“公孙将军，属下知错了。”听罢对方一番苦口婆心，我摆出一副哀求的姿态，嘴上却毫不松口，“您就让属下试一试吧，属下一定会同对方好好儿谈谈，保证以后再也不请假了。”  
公孙敖瞪着我半晌，末了终于摇摇头。  
“好吧，那你们谈吧。”他起身，对着里间拱手道，“陛下，大将军，臣只能帮到这里了。”  
***

三元六年的第一天，我在装饰一新的建章宫天梁寝殿里醒来。望望窗外，秋高气爽，上林苑里，红叶纷飞。  
“重甲搭配步兵，轻骑侧翼。”  
“武钢车如何布置？”  
“暂时留在定襄，引蛇出洞的计谋可以再用一次。”  
“若是做个这么大的包围圈，统共需要多少战马？”  
“去病醒了。”  
脚步声匆匆，很快两个高大的身影掀开门帘走进来。  
“还好没发烧。”二舅坐到榻边，伸手探向我的额头，吁了一口气，“身体可有不适？昨晚你晕过去，把我吓一跳。”  
“不是我的错。”天子双手环抱在胸前，斜靠着榻柱，郁闷地嘟囔。  
“好，不是陛下的错，是臣的错行了吧。以后轻点儿，任谁也经不住您那么折腾。”  
“我这不是好不容易等到一个长假么。再说，仲卿你也没少折腾他。”  
“臣起码不会把人做到晕厥。”  
“我怎么知道去病那么容易晕。”  
“还说呢，两回都晕在您手里，多心疼点您外甥吧。”  
二人起初只是互相埋怨，后来越说越离谱，听得我面红耳热。我明白，这次长假又得放弃出门打马蹋鞠的计划；不过话说回来，有这两个人陪在我身边，即使一直窝在宫里也不会无聊。  
此时此刻，沉浸在幸福中的我并不知道，今年，将成为历史上的冠军侯元年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3月10号开文，整6个月写完卷1（建元元年～元朔六年的18年）下面继续写卷2。  
> 我没想到写一篇文章居然丰富了我的假日生活。汉书和百度百科常伴手边，试了几种马鞍，差点被一匹马踢中（马这种生物真的是很有魅力）。写孔雀就对着俩孔雀盯了有半个小时，写小绵羊也是抱了真绵羊回来写的。考据地理后手绘汉长安城、上林苑、长平侯府、汉匈北境地图等等。  
> 我更没想到一篇文章会为我带来的忠实的读者太太们。鸡腿，末三，以及各位一直追文的亲爱的，有了你们的鼓励，我才能克服那些艰苦的查资料、卡文阶段。  
> 卷2会包含很多战斗方面的内容，会继续慢慢更新，喜欢的太太还请继续关注我。


	61. 兵书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游泳梗延伸自《琅琊榜风起长林》萧平旌游水。霍光还没出场所以还没有小内内，大家都是裸泳。
> 
> 跟学霸恋爱的结果就是，被迫变成学霸？算法……别说韩信点兵那一套，就连田忌赛马，李广也是绝对学不会的。这就是将和帅的区别。
> 
> 就3p了怎么着。还没完，后面还有攻没出场呢。还有物理学和生物学呢。
> 
> 赵钩弋的梗要感谢末三太太。

午后的阳光透过崭新的琉璃窗，照进天梁殿。  
“外甥今年满十八岁。仲卿你说，朕送他什么礼物他会喜欢。”  
“宝马，已经被襄儿抢了先，雪麒乃不可多得的大宛良马，去病可舍不得放弃它。剑术嘛，他如今已经拼得过臣这个师傅，不如出征前送他把宝剑。”  
“这个可以，春陀你先记下来。美人怎么样？朕叫掖庭殿给外甥物色几个，永巷今年遣出那么多宫女，总有他看着顺眼的。”  
“要您筛掉的宫女做什么，京城良家子那么多，陛下就别费心了，让他自己挑选中意的吧。”  
“唉，朕还不是怕他去战场——呸呸，跨年咱不说这些。对了，兵书！听他说一直在找一本叫什么‘淮阴侯棋谱’，奇怪的名字，朕还从来没听说过棋谱可以做兵书。”  
“陛下想必听岔了，去病要找的是淮阴侯在京期间所著《韩信兵法》。”  
“这不是早就被焚毁了吗？”  
“他还抱着希望，也许民间有私藏的副本。”  
“朕有办法。公孙弘刚扩招太学，他那里攒了五十个郡国博士，个个儿博览群书，朕去他那儿借人过来，专门帮外甥找兵书。”  
“陛下，公孙丞相遴选的那些儒学博士毕竟都是外朝栋梁，怎么好供去病差遣。何况文人大多不懂兵家之事。”  
“不怕，朕给他设个高薪职位，不愁没有能文能武的人愿意应诏。”  
听到“高薪”二字，我决定不再装睡。  
“陛下，大将军，不用那么麻烦，臣这儿可以推荐一个人。”我坐起身来，打断他们的谈话。  
“谁？”二人一同回头。  
“公孙将军派给臣的亲兵，杨仆。这个人从前在廷尉署见习时，同张贺一起参与过汉律的修订，对典籍感兴趣，也很懂兵家之事，可谓文武双全。”末了，我添上一句，“他家里穷，缺钱。”  
“好你个霍去病，身边朋友都推荐给朕，自己躲得远远的，叫朕看着伤心不是？”帝王又好气又好笑地感叹。

苍穹低垂，晴空无月。庭院里微风拂面，脚下溪水潺潺。幕色中，天狼主星格外明亮，它背后的朱雀座在星光的映衬下，反倒略显黯淡。  
将入冬，太液池水微微透凉，我一个猛子扎进池中，在清澈见底的池水里摸索许久，才恋恋不舍地钻出水面。  
接触到冷空气，我不禁起了个哆嗦，重新潜回水中。  
“这池子很不错，比沧池宽深许多，水流也湍急些。没想到十几年过去，热衷于园林设计的吾丘大夫还能得着一了心愿的机会。”二舅从水里探出头，如瀑的黑发在灯火下映出粼粼波光。他欣长健硕的身材自水底一览无余，看得我一阵口干舌燥。  
“朕就知道仲卿喜欢游水，这活水池朕一直想建而未建成；现在看来，能博美人一笑，建这个园子总是值得的。”天子坐在凉亭里，一边悠闲自得地举杯畅饮，一边美滋滋地欣赏夜幕下龙潜鱼跃的舅甥俩。  
“您也下来游啊。”我吐出嘴里的水，朝岸上的人挥手。  
“不去。”帝王坚决摇头。  
“您是怕同舅父比身材吗？又不是没看过，臣不介意的。”我嘿嘿一笑，撩起池水就往亭子里泼。  
“嗬，臭小子，说话够损哈。”天子抹去衣襟上的水渍，神情间一言难尽的辛酸。

天梁寝殿外金桂盛开，四处飘香。推开殿门行至正厅，书案的灯火前，二舅已经换好亵衣，用浴巾包裹住头发，执了狼毫，正对着竹简写写画画。  
“游完啦？”二舅抬头瞥了我一眼。  
“嗯，有点儿饿了，下回再游罢。”一屁股坐在二舅身边，我环视四周，“陛下呢？”  
“陛下已经起驾回未央宫，皇后和大臣们还在等着给他贺年。”  
“您不回侯府吗？”  
二舅摇头：“我在这儿陪着你便好。”  
游得太久，失重的感觉令我有些虚脱。手边摆着糕点水酒和一摞已批阅的军报，我拣起一块糕饼嚼着，顺便端起桌上的酒樽一饮而尽。  
对面的舅父不再言语，低头聚精会神地撰写返还给各路将军的要项总结。我明白，二舅最近军务繁忙，好不容易得着在一起相处的时间，可以这样静静地看着他工作，我已经感到非常餍足。  
许久，男人终于停笔，取过桌上的大将军印，蘸了朱泥，在竹简左下角轻轻摁住。  
那玉印二指见方，色泽白润，小巧玲珑，背面螭龙盘踞，正面翻刻篆书“衛青”二字。  
可惜，这么一块掖庭匠技的和田璞玉如今已不完美，亏得二舅一路宝贝似的从朔方城揣回长平侯府，刚没几天便被卫伉偷去把玩，失手落在地上，磕掉一角。  
“这个别要了，朕再给你刻个新的便是。”得知玉印遭损，帝王大方地一摆手。  
“不过稍有缺损，使用起来不碍事。”大将军谨慎地将玉印揣回怀中，“毕竟，独一无二的是陛下的一片心意。”  
“拿去玩吧。”甫一回神，二舅已将螭龙玉印摁到我手心里。  
“不了，贵重物品，我看着您用就好。”我小心翼翼地把玉印放还回盒中。  
男人的面上现出讶异。  
“所有人都好奇大将军印长什么模样，倒是去病你，从未向我要求鉴赏过。”  
迎上对方照映着烛光的瞳眸，我轻轻一龇牙。  
“关心一枚印章有何意义，我只关心大将军本人。”  
“外甥的甜言蜜语，听起来总是那么受用。不过总有一天，这印会是属于你的。”大将军的笑容和煦如春风，他低头封住我迎上来的唇齿，一阵交颈缠绵。

“放斥候的时候要注意东西南北和它们之间的四个方向。”男人在纸上刷刷画出八条线，“所谓‘八方斥候’，缺一不可，须严格执行，莫抱侥幸心理。不仅时刻防止被敌人切断后路，也须提防斥候被敌方捕获而暴露部队的行踪。”  
顾及到我昨晚刚被陛下折腾一宿，今天又已经游到疲倦，二舅果断地拒绝了我的继续索取，决定抓紧与我相处的时间，多教我一些有用的行军技法。  
所以，此刻我正趴在案前，不情不愿地瞪着眼皮底下摊开的这本《九章算术》。  
“每隔一段时间就要放一组斥候出去，每组行走的速度和来回的距离都有定数，“他指着竹简道，“这里有个例子，按照行军的速度、地形地势来估计的算法，你可以照着算一下。”  
我接过狼毫，吭哧吭哧画了一会儿，将答案递给对方。  
“假设每个时辰行军一百里，按照草原地形，每六刻沙漏放一组斥候，每人前进十里即折返。”  
“不错。今日教你的算法你且记在心中，战场上我可能随时抽问你。”二舅满意地点头，又附道，“另外有一点须注意，奔袭的过程中，如果部队里有人有事须离队，不论多重要的事，他和他的同伴必须一同行动。如果你开先河，放单人离队，一旦对方潜逃，必定会暴露你的行踪，切记。”  
***

“搭弓——放箭！”  
“搭弓——放箭！”  
“搭弓——”  
“大将军。”赵校尉朝来人拱手。  
“我只是过来看看训练情况，你们继续。”二舅朝赵信摆摆手。新年假期后第一天，大将军身着那件主将蓝铠，整个人看上去格外意气风发；他犀利的视线扫过一众士兵高举的弓箭，最后落在我身上。  
心跳忽然加快，我迅速移开目光，摆出一副专心致志射箭的样子，悄悄竖起耳朵听他们谈话。  
“赵将军，你觉得去病这个学生怎么样？”  
赵信点点头：“霍公子的御术和箭术已经赶超同龄学员许多，上阵杀敌不成问题。”  
“嗯。”二舅停顿片刻，忽然抛出一句邀请，“赵将军今年也随军出战，如何？”  
“啊？您是指末将？”赵信显然还未反应过来。  
“对。期门军你一直带得不错，这次战役，我准备升你做裨将。之前右贤王那仗，由于特殊原因不能带你一起建功立业，委屈你了。”  
赵信听罢，一副不敢置信的样子。  
“大将军千万别这么说，末将理解。末将毕竟是胡人，又已有陛下恩赐侯位加身，功名之类的并不在乎。”  
“行，那我就当你同意了。明日辰时请你过来天梁殿，商议要事。”  
语毕，二舅拍拍他的肩，转身消失。  
“全体队员，原地稍作休整，一刻沙漏后列队前往建章广场参加跨营蹴鞠。”赵信命令的声音中充满喜悦，不过他没有忘记添上那句令众人侧目的话，“霍去病留下。”

“能把你的弓借我看一下吗？”盯着我跑马绕场数十圈，打完一通移动靶后，号称要为我开小灶，导致我无法同战友一起蹋鞠的赵将军突然发问。  
跳下马背前，我警惕地瞄了一眼对方。  
说实话，自从赵信对昭平君喽啰群殴仆多之事冷眼旁观，我对他除了以往的同情，还另外多出些成见。赵校尉虽然御术精湛，比起同样来自匈奴的仆多，性格无论如何显得有些懦弱，做事畏手畏尾。因此，当我听到二舅决定还他一个人情，点他为裨将时，的确诧异不已。  
不过话说回来，仆多王子从小养尊处优，如今又有建章营的兄弟们罩着他；反观赵信，他从前只是右贤王部的一个相国，归汉之后寄人篱下，受了许多年军中欺侮，形成今日这种胆小怕事的性子，实乃事出有因。  
想到这里，我心中一声叹息，撤下羽箭，将紫杉弓递到赵信手中。对方接过掂了掂，也不搭箭，直接举起，瞄准天空中飞过的几只大雁。  
松开手时，空弦振动，发出“嗡”地一声响。大雁们扑腾着，齐齐加快速度朝南方的天际飞去。  
“我还记得这把弓。”赵信抚过弓身上的纹路，“当初卖给我的人说这是汉天子之弓，狠狠宰了我一笔。不过也是因为它，我才有机会被调到期门军，说到底，还真是机缘巧合。”  
“赵将军，您没被骗。”我摇头，“这把弓真的是陛下送给属下的。”  
赵信面上露出惊讶的神情，片刻即转为了然：“也是，毕竟汉天子是你姨夫。”  
他如今可不仅仅是我姨夫，我心忖。  
不过对方接下来的一句话差点把我呛住。  
“军营里一直有传言，说你是汉天子的情人。”话音刚落，赵信立刻自我纠正道，“你的长相实在太扎眼，也难怪别人会瞎猜测。”  
注意到对方纠结的神色，我不禁玩心大起，想逗弄一下这个凡事都爱往后躲，在上林苑里几乎毫无存在感的胡骑营校尉。  
“如果属下告诉赵将军，传言不虚，您会如何作想？”  
果然不出我所料，对方陷入了长久的沉默。  
“我会觉得可惜。”他斟酌半晌，终于开口。  
“可惜？”我挑眉，偏过头望向他。这答案还真出乎我的意料。  
赵信几度欲言又止，颧骨竟飞起两团红晕来。他犹豫了好一阵子才抬眼望向我，讪讪道：“这说明，我恐怕没机会了。”  
被平日里的小透明冷不丁甩出一句告白式的话语，我顿时哭笑不得。论资质，我远不及令人趋之若鹜的地步，赵信之语倒使我有些受宠若惊；不过，现下我已身缠乱麻之中，绝不希望再招惹其他人。  
“如果赵将军一番拐弯抹角，就是为了告诉属下这些，其实大可不必。属下去踢球了，您好自为之。”我利落地接过紫杉弓，跨上雪麒，一夹马肚，将赵信远远抛在身后。  
***

“听号令，开始！”  
“承让了。”我骑在雪麒背上，朝仆多拱手。  
“我可从来不让。”小王子邪邪一笑，马蹄声骤起。  
“不过是番客套话。”我轻哼一声，手中的天子剑瞬时出鞘，“锵”地一声碰上对方来自单于庭的精铁长剑，溅落数点火花。  
二舅知道我最喜欢的鸟兽是鹿，于是从天子那里弄来一柄未央内制、剑柄和剑鞘分别雕刻着牡鹿和牝鹿的剑给我做新年礼物。当然，这是一把左手剑，锋芒坚韧，削铁如泥，我简直爱不释手，走到哪里都心痒痒，想找东西砍砍试试。  
知我者二舅也。  
可惜，他最近一直在务军，没能参加北上祭祀。  
今年的雍郊祀典，乃大战前夕卫家人最后一次团聚，众人纷纷朝庙里的战神蚩尤塑像多拜了几拜，求他保佑汉军出师大捷。拜完八神，一家子在更加浩荡的卫队簇拥下，欣赏郊外满树梅花，落雪缤纷。  
前头敬声表弟已经带着据殿下边打雪仗边跑远，皇后和各位夫人们紧紧追在后头。我跟着其他人在粉色梅林中信步缓行。  
“陛下，您比臣妾上回见您的时候清瘦了许多呢！一定是政事太忙，为百姓生计操劳过度。”许久不见的小衿娘一向嘴甜，逮住天子一顿猛夸。  
“咳咳。”知情人士大姨夫在一旁清了清嗓子。  
不料，天子摆出一副得意的神情，毫不介怀地向小衿娘解释道：“朕被人笑话身材走样，最近不坐辇车改走路，筵席吃得少些罢了；看来，‘管住嘴迈开腿’这一招，效果还真不错。”  
说这些话的时候，他故意胳膊一伸圈上我肩头，生怕别人不知道，胆敢嘲笑帝王身材的不敬之徒非我莫属。

“哥哥，给你。”卫长呵了呵冻得红红的双手，摊开掌心，将一枚小巧玲珑的白玉钩送到我眼前。  
我瞅了一眼玉带钩。这丫头还真是契而不舍，每次见面都有新花样。  
“谢谢表妹，可这是女孩子用的，我用不上。”  
“不是啦，”卫长慌忙摇头，扯出她脖颈上戴的红绳，指着胸前那枚钩形玉坠道，“这枚玉钩和我的是一对儿，哥哥带在身上去前线，保平安的哦。”  
我瞥了一眼身旁的天子——方才因女眷夸赞身材而洋洋自得、满袖春风的男人，现下正冷脸紧绷，一言不发。  
“长公主真是有心。去病你就收着呗。”小衿娘打圆场。  
“多谢表妹。”我莞尔一笑，在那道试图戳穿我手背的灼人目光中，大大方方接过了卫长的礼物。


	62. 醋意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老子打儿子屁股天经地义。至于打完还摁着操…江山易改本性难移，到手了就不珍惜。不过话说回来，这里是按照弗洛姆对于父权强制服从的阐述写的。

今日阴有小雪。  
天梁殿内静坐一众将领，气氛凝重，只是当二舅进殿时，出现略微骚动。外人无餍的眼神，我已经慢慢习惯；不过今日引起轰动者另有他人——众人的目光纷纷聚焦在二舅身后跟着的匈奴小王子仆多身上。  
大将军指派我给他做亲兵，从今日起同其余二名亲信一起轮班站岗，跟着他参加各种集会；仆多则顺利替代被调往中朝任职的杨仆，成为了我的亲兵，随我出入左右。  
我跟在二舅旁边站得笔直，眼珠子却滴溜溜乱转，好奇地四处张望。  
很快，我在最末位发现了许久未见的太中大夫张骞，其人正盯着窗外的雪景欣赏，手指轻敲桌面，一副百无聊赖的样子，看来这种枯燥乏味的武将集会并不适合他。  
眼光扫过赵信将军的时候，不小心同他四目相对，对方怔愣片刻，随即尴尬地迅速收回目光。  
“代郡太守李椒因公殉职，李椒的家属请安排好好抚恤。”二舅手中捏着刚递来的军报，微微蹙眉，“臣昨日不在朝中，乐安侯在朝堂上可有表态？”  
“李蔡将军昨日再次推荐他的堂兄李广出任裨将。”大姨夫亦是眉头紧锁，随即抱怨道，“李广这几年在右北平担任太守，作为一名守将，业绩尚可；不过恕臣直言，臣依旧不认为他具备带军出征的能耐。”  
二舅听闻，摇头叹息。  
“太仆大人，不瞒你说，陇西李氏名声在外，陛下实有提携李家，振奋北军士气之意。乐安侯身体欠佳，已弃武从文；如今李椒亦卒，安排李广将军接任乐安侯之前轻车将军职位一事，臣的确也在慎重考虑。”  
听到李太师去世的消息，我心中一阵凄凉，只感叹好人不长久。  
犹记第一次参加春狩那年，对面的李广将军精神矍铄、意气风发；三个儿子亦是英武俊朗，令人好生羡慕。如今的李氏一家，老的老少的少，李敢自从被禁军开除之后一直不见踪影；李陵年幼，尚在太学就学；挑起李家军国大任之人，看来非年近花甲的李广将军莫属。  
汉军人事相关的议题，显然站在我旁边的仆多并没有什么兴趣。他趁着众人议论纷纷的时候偷偷打了个哈欠，发现我正盯着他看，微微一龇牙。

春雪稍霁，建章营地里一片静谧，炭火偶尔发出滋滋之声。  
虽说最近高强度集训颇为疲惫，然而今晚，我却反复躺下又坐起，彻夜难眠。  
军帐内，原本属于杨仆的铺盖已经被撤走，黑暗的寂静中，仆多亦辗转反侧。  
下午去天梁殿开会回来后，原本十分兴奋的小王子，面上却愁云密布，数次欲言又止。  
既然都睡不着，干脆秉烛夜谈。  
“你们真的决定同我堂叔祖正面杠吗？”他终于抛出心中的疑问。  
“是啊，汉军如今兵强马壮，再加上接连两次大规模胜利，士气高昂，伊稚斜应该不是对手。”  
仆多摇了摇头。  
“我堂叔是太子，他当初拿王庭精兵同堂叔祖正面杠，可结果怎样？王庭改旗易帜，八部族人流亡汉地，堂叔客死他乡。”他顿了顿，眉眼间现出少有的哀伤神情，“就拿我们部来说，若不是我阿爸有先见之明，找了个理由诓我，提早把我送出边境，我也不会成为本部王族唯一一个活下来的男丁。。”  
两年来，仆多头一回主动提起家里人，事实却是如此惨烈。一脸愕然的我绞尽脑汁，依旧半天接不上一句合适的话，只好安慰他道：“这次不一样。带兵出战的是我舅父。舅父每战必胜，不会重蹈于单的覆辙，我对他可有信心了。”  
“我以前对堂叔也很有信心。”小王子叹了口气，眼神因为担忧和困倦而略显迷惘，“总之，下次见到卫将军，我得好好儿提醒他，务必提防堂叔祖出阴招。”  
再次吹熄蜡烛，我很快便昏昏欲睡。朦胧间，只听得对面床榻窸窣，背上一阵凉意，仆多钻进被笼，紧贴上来。  
瞬间清醒的我将欲踢人，可是小王子只是闭着眼睛抱住我，并未展开进一步的攻击。  
耳边响起对方均匀绵长的呼吸。我轻轻收回抬起的脚。  
失去亲人的大男孩一个人孤零零地滞留在异国他乡，无法为他提供太多慰藉之言的我，也许可以给他一些温暖的拥抱吧。  
***

迎春花遍地开放，上林苑内处处弥漫着紧张的气氛；即使冬季未过，寒气颇重，一天下来也汗透浃背，腹中饥渴，连带着炊事班的战士们也忙碌起来。  
前些日子骁骑营处理了几个耐不住压力擅自离营跑去喝酒逛花街的骑兵，听到消息时战友们也已见惯不怪。毕竟大家都是血气方刚的青年，也并非人人都能承受紧锣密鼓的战前动员和骤然增加的训练强度。  
“汉匈对阵，对咱们汉军有利的地势首选平原、河谷。”汉大将军执了推箸，将一匹石马缓缓推离黄河九曲的北岸。  
“如果迫不得已，行军路线必须翻越沙漠，出发之前所有兵士一定要做好防范风沙的准备。期门军虽然配备汉军最优良的铠甲，但要想成功越过沙漠，除了水源以外，面罩和披风必不可少。事实上，在沙漠里迷路渴毙，或是被风沙掩埋的士马，经常多于真正战死的士马数目，这也是为什么经常出现只攻打某小部落却师率大减的战况。”  
开战在即，每日训练收营后人困马乏，沾褥即眠，闲暇时间愈发稀有，组队蹴鞠逐渐成为奢望；就连今晚这样，二舅专门为我这个亲兵开战前小灶，讲解带兵的要领，也已十分难得。  
“沙漠作战技巧，乃先周赵秦与汉家将领从多年沙地实战中摸索总结而得出，孙吴兵法并不会告诉你这些作战细节。我现在这么推演，你可能会觉得云里雾里。等你进沙漠里跑跑，见到实景，自然会有更深切的体会。”  
注意到我已经忍不住揉眼睛，仍旧强撑着听他传道授业，大将军无奈地笑了笑，执起我的手，拉着我进到寝殿，把我摁进被窝。  
“舅父，我想要。”我握住他修长的手指，阻止他离开。  
很快我便被对方孔武有力的臂膀摁住。  
“这么晚了，赶紧休息吧，最近训练辛苦，怕你受不了。”  
“可是，拜将祭祀之后就得禁欲，不知道什么时候才能再同舅父一起做亲密的事呢。”我装出可怜兮兮的样子，缩进大将军温暖的怀里蹭啊蹭拱啊拱，果然对方很快便妥协投降。  
“真拿你没办法。只一次，不许多要。”  
“好嘞！”我立时睡意全无，翻身骑上男人的胯骨，兴奋地摩拳擦掌，“舅父最近辛苦，您躺着，我自己来。”  
“随你，你喜欢就好。”见我一副急不可耐的模样，二舅忍俊不禁。

空气中弥漫着情慾的气息，急促的呼吸声在空旷的寝殿里荡漾。身下人面上尽是隐忍克制的表情，他紧咬着下唇仰起头，锁骨与脖颈之间撑起好看的线条。  
骑在大将军身上，就像骑着一匹健硕的骏马，随他飞驰草原，越过沙漠，一同奔袭龙城，奇袭朔方，夜袭右贤王……  
努力攀爬过充满漩涡的海洋，直到抵达开满欲望之花的彼岸，我大口地喘息着，久久无法从泄身的余韵中解脱。男人用指尖蘸起我残留在他腹肌上的浊液，伸出舌头舔了舔。他托起我的臀，小心翼翼地抽离。  
“今晚到此为止吧。”  
“可是您还没出——”  
“我说的‘一次’指的是让你开心一次。好了，快睡吧。”他将我摁回榻上，在我额间留下轻轻一吻，起身寻找水盆和帕巾。  
即将跌入梦乡之前，我望见月色中男人朦胧的背影。我知道舅父不愿累着我，可是这样只做一半也很痛苦不是么……  
***

晨光熹微，训练形成的规律作息使我头一回先于大将军醒来。昨夜并没有留下太多不适之感，我起身下榻，端起桌上的水杯一饮而尽。  
“你这里怎么回事？”背后毫无预警地响起舅父的声音。  
“没，没什么。”我一边忍住呛咳一边急忙转身。  
男人走过来，轻拍背部帮我顺气。他的手朝下探去，碰触到青紫的痕迹，胸膛好一阵起伏。  
“被陛下责罚了？”  
我“嗯”一声表示承认。  
“对不起。”对方温柔的怀抱紧紧箍住我，绵绵密密的吻如雪花般纷纷扬扬地落下来。  
“我没事的舅父，不用担心我。”我朝他绽开一个笑容，随即闭上眼，恣情享受这不可多得的缠绵时光。

当着愠恼的帝王之面爽利地收下长公主的礼物，当晚我就尝到了报应的滋味。  
雪夜印着月华，自翡翠色的窗棂间洒下来，地龙内的炭火温暖了整个天梁寝殿。  
轻纱帐内，那个双膝跪在厚厚的毡毯里，上身趴在龙榻上，下身以极其屈辱的姿势暴露在空气中，哀哀地哼唧之人，不是别人，正是我。  
“记住了吗？玉带钩这种定情信物，今后不许乱收！”帝王手上暂歇，声音冷冽。  
“长公主只说是平安符，臣如何猜得到那是定情信物。”我不忿地反驳道。  
天子阴沉着脸，又是一巴掌落下来，正巧叠在原先的掌印上，疼得我一激灵。  
“您轻点轻点，大战在即，您忍心打伤您心爱的骑兵么。”  
“哼，朕巴不得你别去前线，打坏了留在朕身边最好。”  
又是这种话。眼前忽然浮起朦胧的水雾，我赌气别过头去不作声，心中默默地想念起远在军中的舅父。若是大将军在场，我定不至于受这份罪，遭这份委屈。  
帝王终于打够停手，取来脂膏，带着凉意的手指探入我身后细细涂抹。手指撤出的同时，火热的躯体贴上来，尝试进入几次，但没有成功。  
“放松。”许是察觉到我的异样，他的语气终于放软，覆在我身后不断啮咬着我的脊背，又抚上我敏感的腰肌来回摩挲，撩拨起阵阵酥痒。我闭上眼深呼吸，由着他扳住我的肩缓缓挺进；痛感与快感交织侵袭而来，我不争气地轻哼出声。  
“想去就去吧，朕不会再阻拦你。不过既然决定上战场，就给朕好好干出一番事业来。”男人说着，双手固定住我的胯骨，逐渐加大了挞伐的力度。

我仰躺在榻上，愣愣地瞪着红漆房梁上的金凤花纹。夜已过半，双方都精疲力竭，帝王才终于满足，决定收云霁雨。  
内侍端来热水，我抢过锦帕决定自己清理，刚碰到臀尖，立刻哀嚎起来。身后传来撕裂般的感觉，被压到麻木的腿根无法合拢地抽搐，之前被打肿的地方遭热水一激，亦是火辣辣地烫。  
天子屏退内侍，俯下身吻上我的唇。我偏过头，躲开了他。  
“你不喜欢？”  
我坚定地摇头。  
哼，谁会喜欢先被人拣个莫名其妙的由头责打一番，再被人摁在身下狠狠折腾到深更半夜？再说，从小到大，我还不曾被舅父下狠手打过。  
“去病，原谅我，我只是一时情难自禁，下手重了点儿，以后不会再这么惩罚你。”再度开口，帝王终于肯放低姿态主动道歉，声音中带了些许哀求的意味。  
见我依旧不理他，男人强行扳过我的下颚，撬开我的唇齿长驱直入。  
我垂下眼眸，默默将泪水咽回肚子里。其实我知道自己最近有些恃宠而骄，得意忘形；偌大的朝廷里，恐怕没有人敢像我这样，故意时时处处同汉家天子唱反调。我亦无法否认，撇去对方偶尔玩的那些小花样不谈，他对我的爱恋，我竟然被动地享受着，深陷其中，不能自拔。  
再抬眼时，我决定原谅这个令我又爱又恨的男人。  
“说好的不请假，明日又要食言了呢。”我一边哀叹，一边探手在天子微隆的小肚腩上来回蹂躏。  
“请便请罢，有我罩着你，建章监他不敢嚼舌。”对方逮住我的手腕，神情尴尬。  
我心里偷偷乐呵，随口揶揄他：“陛下难道要滥用职权？”  
对方一脸想怒不敢怒的表情，半天只道：“率土之滨莫非王臣，怎么能说是滥用职权。”  
“是是，臣错了。”眼皮开始打架，浓烈的倦意袭来，再不睡恐怕得“因公殉职”，我选择尽快结束对话。  
草药的香气飘散在寝殿内。冰凉的东西敷上我身后疼痛的部位，令我从迷蒙中微微醒转。月色中，有人吹熄烛火躺在我身边，执过我的手贴上他的唇，不断轻声呢喃。


	63. 相亲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赵破奴、李陵、苏武，漠北麻将三缺一，就差李广利了！
> 
> 卫少儿啊卫少儿，你到底瞒了什么惊天大秘密啊，怎么那么扭捏。
> 
> 骁骑营输给胡骑营…而且总输给胡骑营…嗯，国足加油！
> 
> 穿这么漂亮不就是为了走光么，顺便被陛下打得青紫的屁股也被看光光了么。
> 
> 李陵你堂叔祖是不是住霸陵邑，赶紧叫他搬家吧。
> 
> 刘彻直接简单粗暴点击快捷方式，呃，系统当机中。

我望着镜子里的自己。  
军中二年改变了我的面部线条，眉眼渐渐深遂，颚骨也比从前硬朗，同二舅越加相似；前几年还略微尖锐的嗓音，如今更加低沉、底气十足，歌声也悦耳许多。军营里有人开始称呼我“小卫青”，我甚至有些微微陶醉。  
“明日拜将，今天回詹事府去和你娘亲道个别。我回幕府处理些事务，就不陪你同去了。”大将军执起齿梳，将我的头发细细束至头顶，缠上发带，固定好发簪，取过内侍递来的中衣展开。  
“试试这件，掖庭殿刚剪裁完的常服，漂亮又精神，二姊见了一定很开心。”  
被米白色中衣和深黑色曲裾层层缠绕，同二舅隔衣碰触的那一刻，我突然萌生了一些小小的羞赧之情。虽然二舅亲手为我整理仪容我乐在其中，但这样的话，不知情者会以为大将军是我的亲兵呢。  
“这就是卫长给你的平安符吗？居然送你男子款式的玉钩做挂饰，卫长果然很有心。”二舅取过盘子里摆放的红绳，将白玉坠举到光亮底下细细端详。  
“龙纹？”他眉头微蹙，以不易察觉的声音默念道。  
我暗暗咬了一下唇角。  
红绳底端的坠子上，掖庭工匠细细雕刻出一龙一蛟，头尾连接，互相盘绕；而卫长喜欢凤雏，宫里人人皆知。司马相如一首《凤求凰》，她如今弹得熟练；淮南王送给她的一对儿孔雀居然还活得好好的。那白孔雀终于在宫里头混熟，虽然依旧对陌生人爱理不睬，见了卫长这个主人倒会给她几分面子，偶尔开个屏意思意思。  
***

暖阳照在詹事府的庭院里。众人围在炭炉前，撬开毛栗壳，把栗子丢进炭火里烤，等“啪”一声脆响炸开，便可以挑出来吃。  
“我哥明天就跟着舅父去建功立业啦，贺哥哥羡慕不羡慕呀？”陈妍得意的语气，仿佛她自己也跟着我跑去前线一样。  
“上战场是你贺哥的梦想，他肯定羡慕啊。”苏武戏谑的声音隔窗飘来，“记得他刚进廷尉署的时候，躲在小山似的文件后头偷着哭，说什么‘父命难违，今生寓方寸之地’来着。”  
“不许污蔑我哥，”张安世急急嚷道，“我哥才不会哭呢。”  
“你小子踢我干嘛，你贺哥他自己亲口承认的。”苏武怒嗔。  
“安世，不许无礼。”张贺呵斥完弟弟，朝杨仆嘀咕道，“杨兄你别这么看着我，苏武记错了，我没说过这话。”  
汤锅冒出滋滋声。  
“奶茶煮好啦，表哥怎么还不出来。”苏武一面丁零当啷地搅拌汤锅一面抱怨。  
抬眼望向窗外院中，砰砰乓乓的砸板栗声传来，雪地里一干人朦胧的影子晃来晃去。此刻。我其实很想出去同外面那群人一起边聊天边烤南方进贡的鲜栗子吃。  
“娘，别伤心了，我不会有事的，有舅父罩着我呢。”我小心翼翼地安慰怀中之人。我俩已经在这儿干坐有一个多时辰了，娘亲一直抱着我不撒手。我能感到她有很多话想对我说，可是到现在为止，也只讲了些让我保重，会很想我之类的话。  
我的目光越过娘亲的肩头，停留在榻边的手柜上。沙漏里的白沙以极其细微的声音簌簌下落。娘亲抬起头，眼眶里水光闪动，几度欲言又止。  
不知为什么，每次见到娘亲，我总觉得她看我这个儿子的目光中充满惊恐与不安，但是问起她的心事，她却不愿告诉我。今日娘亲眼中担忧的神情，我却再熟悉不过——每次大小酒会上，天子命我坐在他身旁时，她也是像现在这么焦急而又无奈地望着我。  
虽说天梁殿和大将军幕府的八卦詹事府恐怕早就有所耳闻，然而我接受陛下的追求也只是最近一年的事。思来想去，我隐隐觉得，陛下对我的不寻常的关注与执着，娘亲可能很久之前就已有所感知；而且，她貌似一直试图让我与陛下保持距离，只是我那时还小，读不懂她的间接警告。  
“娘，你是不是有事瞒着我？”我轻轻推开身边人，问出我的直觉。  
娘亲依旧摇头，微微叹息。

陈掌敲门时，我正抬手拭去娘亲眼角滑落的泪滴。  
“少儿，该放去病出来了，他的那些朋友们都等急了。”  
“……好吧。”娘亲终于依依不舍地放开我。  
陈掌指了指厨房：“妍儿，过来给你娘搭把手。”  
“贺哥咱们待会儿吃饭时再聊。”陈妍将剥好的栗子仁全塞进张贺手里，蹦蹦跳跳地离开。  
“好久没同表哥踢球，真怀念你还在太学的日子。”苏武递给我一碗奶茶，撒上许多香喷喷的胡麻粒儿，“不过我爹已经举荐我为郎官，等你们从前线回来，我们就能做队友啦，到时候别不带我玩。”  
“肯定会带你玩的。”我向苏武许诺道。  
“说到踢球，赵队长，你可得多让着我们点儿。”仆多开心地喝着奶茶，嘴里不忘朝赵破奴抱怨，“跟着骁骑营这一路输下去，我们都没什么士气了。”  
“谁叫你自己换到建章营去的。”赵破奴专心敲板栗，眼未抬手未停，“下次比赛我换几个人上场便是。要么你和去病到我们队来，我换两个下去也行。”  
“表哥你踢球居然输了？还连着输？”仿佛听到什么不得了的新闻，苏武一脸不敢置信。  
“是啊，去病自从进了军营，跨营比赛他就没赢过。新兵赛那场输给我，他一直耿耿于怀。”仆多大言不惭。  
对方话一出口，懊恼的情绪顿时袭上心头。唉，我一不想总是请假，二也不想总跟骁骑营一组啊。  
“还不是因为你们队出阴招，故意频频犯规。”我忿忿地抬腿踹他。  
一不留神，脚踝被小王子轻松捉住举到空中，木屐也被他顺势掀了扔得老远。院子里火炉正旺我懒得披外套，岂料突遭袭击，丝质的中衣下摆立刻顺着大腿扑扑簌簌地滑落至腰际，一时间众人的视线纷纷聚焦于我光裸的腿间。  
周围忽地陷入静寂，连赵破奴一直砰砰敲栗子的声音也骤然暂停。我迅速拍掉仆多的狼爪，整理好衣襟，装作若无其事的样子，端起奶茶碗一阵猛灌。  
“我们也不是场场都输，起码七八场平局还是有的。”替我捡回木屐的杨仆一边掰着指头数数一边疑惑地望向沉默的众人。  
“看吧，我可没瞎说。”仆多望向身旁赧然不语的苏武，得意地一龇牙。  
詹事府门吱呀一声打开，一个身着白衣，头上绑着根孝带的小身影出现在门口。  
“李陵你怎么到现在才来？”张安世一路小跑，开心地迎上去，“好吃的都快被我们吃光啦。”  
“叔父刚出头七不久，我暂住在堂叔祖家，路远耽搁了。”李陵沮丧地说。

“失陪一下。”我留下那一群以互相奚落为乐趣的家伙，起身前往更衣室。经过厨房时，门口飘来饭菜的香气。娘亲与陈掌的对话断断续续从房间里传来。  
“李家公子还在戴孝，会不会不吉利？”娘亲犹豫道。  
“没事的，他们都是经常往来的朋友。”陈掌宽慰她。  
“可是夫君，我现在好担心怎么办。”  
“担心有什么用，他迟早要去前线的，大将军一直不辞辛苦培养他，不就是为了这一天吗。”  
“妾身的意思是，万一去病有个三长两短。”娘亲止不住地哀叹，“你看他那一帮朋友全都是男孩子，实在是我这个做娘的想得不周到。”  
“少儿，别想了。我明白你的意思，可是人明天就回军营了，现在给他相亲下聘也来不及了啊。”  
***

“霍公子，陛下召你前往温室殿。”众目睽睽之下，宫里的宦者目不斜视地拱手。  
宴席突然陷入诡异的气氛中。唉，我就知道拜将祭祀之前的最后一天，陛下绝不会放过我。  
“这个时间？你让我吃完饭再去呗。”我不耐烦地敲碗。  
“诺。”宦者说完，缩进墙边灯火的阴影里。  
食不知味地扒了几口娘亲亲手烹制的饭菜，我懊恼地扔下筷箸。  
“算了，还是现在跟你回去复诏吧。”被人这么盯着吃东西，怎么可能吃得下。  
“你等一下。”登上宫里的马车之前我叫住宦者，反身给了一步不落地跟着我的娘亲一个大大的拥抱。  
“谢谢各位今日光临府上一聚。出征之时，欢迎来送我。”

身边温泉池水蒸汽朦胧，我由着内侍更衣梳头。沐浴时我故意拖延了不少时间，不知道天子这次又有什么新花样。  
宦者推开门，一一点亮烛火。我这才看清，殿墙四周居然挂着整整一排画像。而这些画像的主角，无一例外全是女子。

“去病喜欢什么样的女孩子？”大概半个月前，不得不请假呆在温室殿的那日，天子曾问过我这个问题。当时正是晚膳时间，我嘴里填满小姨亲手做的馕饼，差点儿没给全喷出来。  
“比如说，贤良淑德的女子？”天子拍拍我的背帮我顺气，接着问我。  
贤良淑德？像大衿娘那样的？突然就回忆起上巳水畔马车里的血腥一幕，我默默搁下手里的馕饼。  
“还是说，勤劳持家的女子？”天子继续抛出选项。  
勤劳持家？眼前立即浮现出二衿娘叉着腰举着笤帚的样子，我迅速摇了摇头，甩掉背上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
帝王好奇地挑眉：“那你喜欢什么样的？”  
我望了一眼面前的银盘。那里躺着两只卫皇后亲手烹制的馕饼，其中一只已经被我咬了一半。  
“回陛下，臣喜欢热情大方，能歌善舞的。”  
天子的面色瞬间阴沉几分。  
“卫长的事儿，朕昨晚已经道歉了，你还没原谅朕吗？”  
“不不不，”意识到对方会错意，我连忙摆手，“陛下问臣喜欢什么样的女子，臣的答复真的是心里话，臣真的就喜欢热情大方的女子，并非单指卫长公主殿下。”

“怎么着，挑花眼了？”突然被人从身后圈住，帝王低低的笑声传来，“又不是选美，挑个看着顺眼的就行。这些都是按照你的喜好遴选出来的宫女。”  
思绪瞬间被拉回现实——等一下，陛下真的要给我介绍宫女？  
“不挑可不可以？”我试探着问。  
“不行。”男人故意作出严肃的表情。看他的意思，又要拿不许上战场这个理由来威胁我。  
唉，非得挑一个？可这些画像一个个都长得差不多啊。  
“就她吧。”我随手指向角落里一副画像。  
“云鬓柳眉，薄唇细腰。啧啧，外甥的品味还真是……像朕。”天子踱过去，对着那画像上上下下鉴赏一番，微微点头，“好，就她了。”  
宦者立刻朝门外喊道：“传王氏。”

直到画像上的那名王氏女子进殿，我的嘴巴一直没合拢过。我竟然忘记，今上不仅一向说风就是雨，而且特别喜欢插手别人的婚姻大事。  
“见到真人了，怎么样，满意吗？”见我依旧呆呆的没反应，男人转向女子，先前的和颜悦色消失，声音冷若冰霜。  
“衣服脱了吧。”他命令道。  
“诺。”女子顺从地解开束带，摘去披风。披风下面，只一件薄薄素色轻纱衣，豆蔻年华的姣好胴体若隐若现。  
“接着脱。”  
室内烟气朦胧，熏香味渐渐有些呛人。我不知道我怎么看完全过程的，直到纱衣落地，女子恭顺地朝我靠过来，我才幡然醒悟，落荒而逃。  
男人手臂一伸，把我拽了回去。  
“陛下，不是，臣真的不需要。”我一边慌乱地推拒一边嚷嚷，“臣还小，您看舅父二十三岁才结婚，臣还早着呢……”  
“你以为朕没给仲卿送过宫女？上战场总有个三长两短，先给朕留个子嗣再走。”男人紧紧箍住我的腰，没好气地说。  
我情不自禁地连翻数枚白眼。天子这招，倒是比娘亲的媒聘法子来得快捷许多；不过，这些人怎么都不先问问我的意愿。  
宫外一圈黄门侍卫围着，拔腿就跑其实也没什么用，我于是放低姿态告饶：“陛下，臣对女人真的没兴趣。既然您也喜欢，您不如自己个儿留着。”  
“你试过吗？不试试怎么知道你对女人没兴趣。”帝王甩出一条令我无可辩驳的理由。  
男人伸出温暖的手掌，遮盖住我的视线。亵衣的束带被解开，略带凉意的陌生触感很快攀了上来，柔软的唇落在我的胸前，渐渐一路向下行去。  
我咬牙强忍着一拳挥出去的冲动。虽然王氏看起来的确明艳大方，毕竟我与她素昧平生；詹事府的晚宴上我并没有吃下多少食物，此时胃里却已经开始翻江倒海。


	64. 出征

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对正文车关键时刻总拉灯表示不满意的，等我码番外。
> 
> “也”有？陛下您还知道谁有厌女症？
> 
> 论：王氏如何变成王夫人。（不是王昭君，这个画师没有作弊）送宫女梗，还有后文一些内容，参考的是汉书《金日磾传》。  
> 王夫人：我要的是和你们卫家一样鸡犬升天，而不是被一个卫家小鬼艹。  
> 野猪：你算是走大运，鸡犬升天什么的就别想了。
> 
> 汉家新武器？不是开玩笑。闪电战始祖要喂饱才跑得动。
> 
> 给你们看看——真正的“加餐食，长相忆”，可不是写个条子塞给对方……人家刘彻给霍去病实打实，随军送了数十乘太官赍食车！数十乘！
> 
> 陈平-陈掌-霍去病  
> 韩王信-韩嫣  
> 刘邦-刘彻  
> 吁，真是下好大一盘棋。
> 
> 后将军李广，和羌人的过节……嗯，可深了。宰了800羌人降虏。

迎着朝霞快马加鞭一路赶进建章宫天梁殿，刚一坐下，大将军便伸手探上我额间。  
“脸色怎么这么差，生病了吗？”  
“我没事的舅父，昨晚出了点小意外，吃点东西就行。”腹中空空的我抓起大将军面前的早餐包子，一顿狼吞虎咽。  
“小意外？”二舅语气略显担忧，“二姊还好吗？”  
“您别担心，我娘好着呢。”反正对方迟早要知道的事儿，我索性坦白，“我昨晚在未央宫过夜，不在詹事府。”

昨夜的温室殿内烛影重重。  
对于陌生人的触碰会有如此之大的反应，我自己也始料未及，不仅蹲在角落里抱着木桶吐了个昏天黑地，而且把画中美人吓得当庭哭泣。  
美人落地的那一刻，她抬起的杏眼中掠过一丝怨愤和哀伤。  
永巷后宫中，除了那些公卿大臣专门塞进来讨天子欢心的女儿们，剩下的均为王氏这样的良家子，为求富贵被家里人送入宫中做侍女，日夜辛劳付出，只盼某天能得见帝王相睐，从此平步青云。王氏今夜忽逢传召，原本满心欢喜，以为鸿运当头；岂料被陛下拱手相送给一个一文不名的小鬼头不说，还被小鬼头嫌弃，一把推开，自尊心受到严重打击，怎能不黯然伤神。  
这厢我二人如此你不情我不愿，痛苦万分，始作俑者却在那里笑得前仰后合。  
“哈哈，去病，真没想道，你居然，也有厌女症！哈哈哈。”  
哼，我早就表示过不愿意尝试，否则也不会沦落到遭受此般嘲笑。这样忿忿想着，我直起身，本欲横眉冷对帝王指，抬眼望见满墙仕女图，忍不住又是一股恶心。  
终于倒得差不多，满嘴都是胆汁的苦味，我接过内侍递来的锦帕草草抹了抹。  
“好点儿没？”伸手将我从地上拉起来，帝王眼珠转了转，“莫非第一次太紧张，要么我回避，你俩再试一次？”  
“不了，臣真的没欲望。”我连忙摇头。  
“这可是去病自己选出来的美人，如此国色天香，放弃岂非暴殄天物？”男人一计不成又生一计，“要么我命王氏换身戎装，你俩再试一次？”  
听得对方的馊主意，我略微想象了一下女人身穿骑兵甲胄的样子，心中不禁恶寒阵阵，连连皱眉。  
“您再说下去，臣又要吐了。”  
天子松开覆在我腰间的手，往旁边挪了两步。他瞪着面如土色的我，半晌后终于败下阵来。  
“也罢，是我操之过急。今晚你就留在宫里头歇息，明早再回上林苑罢。”男人抓了抓头，烦躁地望向四周。  
伏在地上的女子强忍泪水，依旧默默啜泣。帝王睨视着她，眼中渐渐升腾起熟悉的怒火；我心中一惊，趁着他尚未发话，急忙替王氏求情。  
“陛下您别生气，今晚未能成事原是臣之错，罪不在王姊姊，请您莫要责罚于她。”  
女子闻言哽咽一声，她抬起眼眸，望向我的目光中满是诧异。  
对于她在我预料之中的反应，我报以微笑。  
二人公然在自己眼皮底下眉来眼去，天子怎能不顿生醋意。他踱至女子身边，居高临下地挡住她的视线。  
“朕知道你心有不甘，本想罚你去雪地里跪一夜，好好反思；看在去病的面子上，今晚饶过你。”  
王氏终于渐渐停止哭泣。  
“谢陛下……不责之恩。”  
男人发出一声几不可闻的嗟叹。  
“好了，穿上衣服，去偏殿休息吧。明早整个永巷的人都会知道你被朕召幸，得着这样的机会，你应该感谢去病才是。”  
话音刚落，他在女子的惊呼声中一把扛起猝不及防的我，大踏步朝寝殿后的温泉浴池走去。  
***

长安三辅已是弱柳抽新枝，春意盎然；而北方大地依旧一片冬之萧索，偶有雪花飘落。  
“这么兴奋？想家啦？也是，你有多少年没回河东郡。”坐在我旁边的汉大将军自竹简军务中抬起头，见我眼望窗外，神情千变万化，遂调侃道。  
“是有些想家，”我在心中粗略地算了算，怅然若失道，“将近十四年没回去，就快不记得河东郡的样子了呢。”  
京城再次万人空巷欢送大将军出征，我骑在雪麒背上四处搜寻娘亲的身影，可惜始终徒劳无功。我隐隐感知娘亲一定也在人群中默默注视着我，只因那晚匆匆奉召进宫，否则原本可以同她多做一些时间和地点的约定，不至于就此错过。  
出于安全起见，刚离京城，大将军立刻被侍卫层层围护，放弃坐骑，带着我这个亲兵就地换乘马车；被授予兵权的其他六路裨将亦是如此。所以，汉家将军们威风凛凛、一马当先带领大军奔驰至边境的情景，只存在于我的想象——现实中，征途上需要经过荒山野岭以及数个陌生的小郡县，没有将领愿意坐在马背上给人当活靶子，尚未开战就被敌方轻易偷袭。  
周围田园风光旖旎，身后汉家旌旗招展，在这草木微微泛青，春寒料峭的吕梁山脉中，如一条望不到边的蜿蜒长龙。  
士马渐渐拐进山路，我忽然发现行军队伍不远处，跟着十几辆小方车，从车辕的弯曲度看来，负重还挺沉的。  
“舅父，那些小车里装的是什么？”我指着方车问大将军，“我不记得训练的时候见过这种车。是咱们的新武器吗？”  
“没错，是新武器。”大将军神秘地眨眨眼。  
“什么武器？”我顿时来了兴致，“新弩箭？投石机？我怎么没听您提起过？”  
“都不是。”大将军笑如春风，“那些是陛下专门给你派遣的赍车，里面装的都是你最喜欢吃的食材。前面几车是谷梁和酒坛；中间装着你喜欢的肉干和点心；后面载有活鸡活羊，还有一车活鱼；最后是给雪麒准备的精粟米以及各种饲料，都给你带着呢。”  
“那么多吃的，都是给我一个人的？”我惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
“是的。”大将军语气笃定。  
我垮下一张脸。  
“嗟，他以为我是饕餮？”我靠回窗边，双手交叉抱在胸前，嗤道，“我这是去打仗，又不是去春游，要那么多吃的做什么，您让太官掉头返回吧。”  
大将军伸出指头摇了摇：“不行，这些吃的都是御赐之物，连庖丁和厨子都是奉了圣诏随军。再说这山路崎岖也没法掉头，既然已经走了一半路程，等抵达定襄你自行处理，留着慢慢吃，或者分给你的朋友们，都可以。”

天色渐暗，夜幕将临，行军队伍脚步踟蹰，不时有战马啾啾嘶鸣。  
目光再次落至混在一片军甲之中的那排缓缓移动的赍车，我抿了抿嘴唇。  
居然连庖厨和活物都给我备上了，此番大张旗鼓，天子生怕别人不知道我同他的关系吗？不如干脆直接了当，笔蘸墨水在我脑袋上写个“幸”字得了。  
然而，懊恼的同时，一丝窃喜却暗暗爬上心头——陛下竟然心细周全如斯，连雪麒的口粮也没落下。  
路边的景致一排排向后退去，回忆不由自主地将我拉回拜将日前的那个意乱情迷的雪夜。  
温室殿内，烛火朦胧如故，香氛缱绻依然。  
“陛下，臣可以了，您进来吧。”我撑起身，难耐地推拒男人在我身后肆虐的手指。  
帝王抬起邪魅的凤眼，唇角轻轻翘起。  
“你也累了，今晚不折腾你，好好躺着享受便是。”男人的声音极其温柔，却充满诱惑。他俯下身去，温暖湿润的感觉一瞬间笼罩了我。  
“陛下，别——”我惊慌地推拒覆在我腿间的人。我无论如何想不到，九五之尊居然愿意屈尊降贵，为我做这种事情。  
很快我便被他用小臂抵住腹部。  
脚底心仿佛有电流划过，四肢百骸的血液齐齐涌向下身，呻吟声无法抑制地自喉间倾泻而出。眼眶里已经盈满泪水，昏暗的烛光在我眼前变得模糊；被前后夹击的感觉令我的思绪一片空白，只能跟随对方手指与唇舌的律动一起颠簸起伏，仿佛汪洋里的一叶扁舟。  
男人忽然停止动作。  
“怎么了？”我喘息着问。  
对方瞟了一眼偏殿方向，修长的手指抚上我挺立的前端轻轻撩拨。  
“去病这般兴致高昂，不如我去传那隔壁听墙根的王氏进来？”  
都这时候了，还在盘算子嗣的事儿？  
“不要。”我坚定地摇头，伸出胳膊勾上男人的脖颈，将浅尝辄止的吻慢慢化作如胶似漆。  
***

火把的光亮星星点点洒落在山野间，犹如深夜的未央宫中那些昏黄的灯火。  
大将军白天忙碌未歇，此刻已经靠在我肩头睡着了。我能察觉，开战之前舅父每日超时工作，整个人一直绷得很紧，睡梦中偶尔会突然惊醒；像这样依偎在狭小的车厢内，香甜地安憩在我身边，倒是十分难得，令人不忍心打扰。  
我放下车帘，卷起一角，就着剩余的光线，展开从舅父手里掉下来的北境地图，仔细研究。  
雁门郡紧贴汉匈边界线，西邻云中，东临代郡，南面与太原接壤，自古乃北境兵家要地。定襄县则位于雁门郡北，等入了定襄，朝正东方向行走不出百里，便是白登山。  
当年韩王韩信降匈后，引诱孝高皇帝贸然进军北境，导致汉军遭围，被困白登山数日，矢尽粮绝；直到谋将陈平贿赂冒顿阏氏，说动冒顿单于开启包围圈缺口，孝高帝才得以侥幸逃脱。后来这件著名事件演化出汉匈交战的一个不成文的约定：两军交锋，不斩主将。  
这个约定，从汉军手里救过匈奴右贤王，也从匈奴军手中救过李广将军的命。据舅父说，此举亦可以防止敌人拼死突围，造成不必要的伤亡；所以每次合围时，包围圈他一直按照约定留有缺口，敌方将领如果识趣，就别做困兽斗，要么赶紧逃出升天要么乖乖投降，剩余人员直接就地缴械。  
腹中开始咕咕作响，我下意识地揉了揉胃部，却触到一个坚硬的物体。  
“这个你随身带着去定襄，需要时再打开，希望能帮到你。”大军开拔之前，天子终于恋恋不舍地结束那个缠绵悱恻的告别之吻，从怀中摸出一只素色锦囊，郑重地塞进我手里。  
锦囊上面的花纹我很熟悉，翻转过来，一角赫然绣着“韩府内制”的字样。信手掂了掂，还好，里面的物件既小又沉，并不像我最初看到锦囊时联想的那样，是一袋金丸或者一只星盘。  
胸口贴着的锦囊，此时已被体温捂热。  
白登山惨败，汉军元气大伤，自那以后，大汉开启了向匈奴国俯首称臣、进贡和亲之路。七十七年后的今日，汉家儿郎再次浩浩荡荡开往定襄，目的就是为了将这段屈辱的历史亲手终结。  
而我——曲逆侯陈平后人陈掌的继子——带着原属于韩王韩信后人韩嫣的锦囊、以及刘氏江山继承人满载爱意的信物，跋山涉水，兜兜转转，仿似故地重游。  
只是不知，太史令司马谈在祭祀的过程中，一再强调天狼照日再现的星象，是否预示着某种巧合？

马车轧过一截石子路，颠簸之感令睡梦中的人略为不适。大将军仰起头，羽睫微翕，双唇轻启，吐出一句不明意义的梦中呓语。  
偷偷在那双姣好的唇上印下一个吻，我轻轻拍了拍舅父的背。很快他再度沉静地睡去。  
“大将军，末将——”  
“嘘，睡着啦。”我掀开车帘，朝公孙敖做了个噤声的手势，指了指挂在我肩上打盹儿的舅父。  
“嗯？我睡着了？对不起。”被惊动的大将军揉揉眼睛直起身，“怎么了老敖？”  
公孙敖略带歉意地一拱手。  
“大将军，前面末将已派人侦察过，空地够大，地势高，靠水源，离城远，适合驻军。”   
“行，就去你说的地方扎营休息一晚，明早接着赶路。”

“仆多，随我去取好吃的。”我朝牵着马的亲兵小王子挥挥手。既然肉干和糕点都是我的，不妨今晚就去取来同大将军分享。  
“汉天子对你……太好了。”仆多绕着赍车兜圈子，不停发出啧啧感叹。我没接茬，径自同太官对数。  
“舅父，我，仆多，大姨夫，苏伯父，公孙将军，赵信将军，李广将军，李沮将军，还有张骞和奉使君，一共十一份打包，谢谢。”我回身召唤正扯了根草秆伸进笼子里戳的小王子，“别逗羊了，快过来，有你的份。”

“青青河畔草，  
绵绵思远道，  
上言加餐食，  
许我勿相忘——”  
我开心地哼着歌，同仆多一起，吭哧吭哧地抱着一大堆吃的往回走。  
旁边忽然冒出几个人影来。  
“赵信，你别不识好歹！”为首之人喘着粗气，对着另外一个身影挥拳怒喝。  
听出对方的声音，我不禁为前军将军萌生出一丝担忧。岂料，平时低声下气的小透明赵信，此刻却紧攥双拳，仿佛压抑着极度的怒火。  
“李将军，我已经道歉了，您还想我怎样呢？”  
“这些下作玩意，我看到就心烦。当然是毁掉！”李广抬脚踹翻一枚泛着金色的铜像。  
赵信迅速捡起铜像，紧紧抱进怀里，从牙缝中挤出三个字。  
“不能毁！”  
“嘿，敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”李广伸手欲夺铜像，不想却被赵信抽身，扑了个空。他恼羞成怒，口不择言道，“你看你摆弄的这些个人偶，和羌人的那些邪恶玩意简直一模一样！想我李广久历沙场、身经百战，如今却沦落到给你这个从未上过前线的匈奴降将殿后押粮，谁知道你背地里有没有拿巫祝捣鬼，才骗得这前将军之位？”


	65. 心计

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉我不是很擅长写政治斗争，这一章里面包含几个小斗争，能写成这个样子我觉得自己已经很了不起了。  
> 李广-赵信（矛盾）  
> 李广-公孙贺（矛盾）  
> 李广-仆多-卫青（矛盾）  
> 河东太守-卫青（巴结）  
> 定襄太守-卫青/公孙敖（先巴结后矛盾）  
> 上谷太守-定襄太守（矛盾）
> 
> 被李广同学diss的右贤王部萨满铜像，其实是尊观音像…我瞎编的。
> 
> 定襄吏治这里是有史可查的，这也是义纵出场的原因。杨仆、张汤、赵禹、义纵，终于快凑齐一桌酷吏麻将了。

此言一出，不仅周围营地的兵士们齐齐侧目，就连李广将军身边的亲兵也顿时脸色蜡白。拜将时李广毫无怨言地收下后军将军的令旗和虎符，众将士原本长舒一口气，以为老将军这回好不容易开了窍；现在看来，依旧庆幸得太早。  
“听说李将军同羌人有些过节？”闻声前来的大姨夫公孙贺阴沉着脸，打断李广的抱怨，“巫祝诅咒乃大逆不道之罪，还是不要随便乱扣。”  
“太仆大人，我李某并非信口开河，”李广并不以为意，反倒觉得多了个帮腔的，指着铜人朝大姨夫道，“你且看，这不是从前我在未央宫陈废后那儿搜出来的咒术人偶吗？”  
“李将军此言差矣！”再也听不下去的仆多将手里抱着的食盒往地上一搁，蹭蹭两步蹿至李广面前，义愤填膺道，“此为匈奴右部王族萨满的祭天神物，能保佑行军路途平安、出师大捷，与羌人的魔祖全然不同。您要是连这都分不清，就请别妄加揣测。”  
“将军们议事，小鬼别插嘴。”见到对方乃大将军身边的匈奴小子，李广眉毛一阵跳动。  
这厢群众正剑拔弩张，僵持不下，只见不远处一身着胡服之人慢悠悠踱过来，瞥了一眼赵信手里的铜像。  
“李将军且消气，这铜人确实是匈奴的神明，并非羌地的诅咒。”随军向导张骞在匈奴地界上待了九年，又在羌人的地盘上呆过两年，金口一开，分量十足。  
“这……”李广尴尬地挠挠头，“天太黑，我看不清！”  
“您要是眼花——唔唔——”  
仆多被我一把捂住嘴。  
“李将军，这是陛下御赐的加餐，您的份。快开饭了，大将军还在等着您和公孙将军过去呢。”我将食盒强行塞到因为摆乌龙而下不了台的李广手里，推着他朝舅父的马车方向行去。

空地上炊烟袅袅，众人慢慢各自散去。  
“帮我把这些带给大将军和各路将军们。我回头处理些事务，待会儿再去吃饭。”我取下一份食盒，把剩下的全摞进仆多怀里。  
回到原地，赵信果然没走远，独自坐在树荫下。  
“赵将军不去同其他将军们一起就餐吗？”我走到闷闷不乐之人面前，递上食盒。  
赵信抬头望了我一眼。  
“谢谢你，我没什么胃口。”他低下头，继续拣起地上的砾石堆在铜人脚边。  
我将食盒搁在树根下，坐到他身旁。  
“大将军点您做前锋，是看重您的领军能力，这一点弟兄们心知肚明，您甭担心。”  
“我知道。”  
“李将军一向快言快语，属下从小听他这么说话，已经习以为常，您别往心里去。”  
“李广没同右部打过交道，不认识我们的萨满神也情有可原。”赵将军抿了抿嘴唇，轻叹一声。  
很快铜人面前垒砌起一个小祭坛，他解开手腕上的骨链，摆在石头前，开始用匈奴语叽里咕噜地祷告。仆多吃饭前也会祷告，不过他的祝词一般很短，也没什么祭台祭品，而且为了能让我听懂，他经常用汉话祷告。  
等赵信念完，我跟着用汉话念了两句。  
“仆多教你的？”赵将军略带惊异地望着我。  
“嗯。”我点头表示肯定。  
“那小子果然比我强。”赵信自嘲道，“当初他挨打，我没帮他出头；现在他为了我当面顶撞李广，我还真是相形见绌。”  
“其实属下倒希望他别去呛声，”我摇头道，“李将军吃软不吃硬。”  
赵信发出一声颓唐的嗤笑，捡起骨链戴在手腕上，停顿须臾，忽地抬起头。  
“他喜欢你，对吗？”  
“谁？仆多？他对我可能有那么点儿意思吧。”想起小王子那些屡败屡战、契而不舍的攻击行动，我不由得乐出声来。  
“我看出来了。”赵信平淡的语气中泛起一丝波澜，“你有值得骄傲的资本，外表俊逸，精于射御，难能可贵的是处事不骄，善解人意，让人想不喜欢你都难。”  
溢美之词这几年我听得耳朵生茧，不过听到后面一句时，我依然没忍住，吃吃低笑了好一会儿。善解人意？那是你没见过我陪汉家天子抬杠的时候。  
“作为一名勇敢的骑兵，他有资格守护在你身边。”赵将军总结道，“你们俩很相配。”  
“您别乱点鸳鸯谱。”我笑着摇头，“我对仆多只是欣赏，并不是喜欢。”  
赵信盯着我，眼神渐渐变得深遂。  
“今晚的月色真好。”他忽地迸出一句莫名其妙的感叹。  
闻言，我抬起头，目光逡巡过天际。山林中夜幕低垂，我惊讶地发现整个天空阴沉无月，只留稀疏的星光。  
阴影忽然欺身而下，将我抵在他与树干之间，连星光也一同遮盖住。急风骤雨般的吮吻挟裹着热切的欲望，劈头盖脸地朝我袭来。  
“前军将军，请自重！”强忍着一口咬下去的冲动，我迅速推开对方。  
“对不起。你笑起来的样子太美，我一时情难自禁。”赵信的声音夹杂着些微的喘息。他弯下腰，执起我的手，在我的手背上落下一个轻啄。  
对方的举动虔诚十足，我居然魔怔一般地由着他去。然而接下来我立刻后悔万分，因为一吻结束，赵将军却没有放手的意思。  
赵信不松手，我同样不敢轻举妄动。甩开对方，怕伤到本就郁郁寡欢之人，违背我帮助舅父分忧、劝解前将军的初衷；可要是不甩开对方，难道就这么一直僵持下去？  
时间在尴尬与戒备中一点点流逝。地上端坐的那尊黑金色神像咧着嘴，似乎在嘲笑陷在两难之地的我。  
远处突然响起一个声音。  
“河东太守董肃恭迎大将军！”  
“抱歉，我先走一步。您也请去就餐罢，明日还得赶路。”如蒙大赦的我立时抽身，将赵信眼中的失落远远抛在身后。

“……昔大禹治水，三过家门而不入，何况大将军如今皇命加身。我们不去进城打扰百姓安居，太守大人应该感激大将军才是。”  
舅父的帐中传来大姨夫的大嗓门，显然正同那不请自来的河东太守交涉。前任河东太守番係刚迁升为御史大夫，这位董太守新官上任三把火，居然大老远的跑来，枉费我们专门避开他驻军城外。  
各路兵士安营扎寨，我在一眼望不到头的帐篷包中搜寻小王子的身影。远远见到仆多撅着屁股趴在方车边上，拿麦秸挑鸡逗鱼。正要召唤他，忽然旁边伸出一只手，将我拽进了阴影中。  
“你干什么？”  
“来慰问弟弟你呀。”被剑鞘架住脖颈的翩翩公子伸出指头，拧我脸颊上的肉，“弟弟越来越凶悍，为兄甚是怀念从前的那个软玉温香俏佳人呐。”  
我拍开他的手，悻悻地撤回武器。  
“总是这么一惊一乍地打招呼，小心哪次我真的伤到你。”  
“哼，为兄也不是吃素的。”曹襄正了正衣领。  
“你及冠啦？”我好奇地戳了戳他脑袋上明晃晃的白玉冠。  
“没错，前天刚行的冠礼。”  
“冠礼怎么不请我？”我埋怨道。  
“弟弟头一回出征，不好意思打扰你。”曹襄胳膊肘圈上我肩头，“准备去哪儿？边走边聊呗。”  
“行，正好陛下给我带了好吃的，京城手艺，给你尝尝。”

“看来娘亲所言不虚呵。”曹襄掀开车帘，瞪着码得整整齐齐的数十盒糕点，“这么多你吃得完么？”  
“怎么可能吃得完。”我灵机一动，建议道，“路上背着也是累赘，不如都留给你，你帮我分给河东郡的乡亲们。”  
“弟弟，你也太小看你老家河东郡了，我们河东平原乃鱼米之乡，近几年风调雨顺，我平阳府的租子都收不过来，不缺你这几车粮食。”  
对方那副羡慕嫉妒的表情，令我突然想起一个问题。  
“当年平阳长公主到底同你说了些什么，能让你乖乖听话，跑回封国去？”  
“嗟，还不是我娘吓唬我，说我动了皇舅的人。”曹襄在仆多怨气十足的眼神中捧起我的脸，“啵”地印下一个响亮的吻，“不过我现在后悔了，当年应该更坚定些，怎么说都要同陛下争上一争。”  
“都过去那么久，你后悔也来不及啦。”我耸了耸肩表示遗憾。  
***

军歌开道，队伍浩浩荡荡地离开河东郡。我骑在雪麒背上眺望远方，一路上青草越来越少，枯草越来越多；等到不见了青色时，众人终于抵达定襄。  
寒风卷动着汉家旌旗，“漢”隶与“衛”隶并肩招展。战鼓低沉，号角声响彻天空；北境四郡的玄甲军已经在塞上列队集合，恭候多时。  
登上城墙向下眺望，步兵、轻骑、重甲、车兵等等，黑压压的一片，如同望不到边际的湖泊，在初春的暖阳中反射出鱼鳞一般的乌光。  
我跟在大将军身后，默默注视着他挥动手中的令旗。  
暖阳的光辉落在男人的眉宇间，描画出他犀利的眼眸，英挺的鼻梁，坚毅的薄唇，以及随着他的口令上下滑动的喉结。那枚令旗每指一处，脚下的某个玄甲军阵便会响起排山倒海般的呼应。  
心头一股热血豪情油然而生，此刻指点士马、挥斥方遒的汉家大将军，如天空中最闪耀的晨星；即使是一个背影，一个侧面，甚至一个声音，也足以令人如醉如痴，神魂颠倒。

“大将军，北军的驻防您可还满意？”点兵归来，中军帐内，定襄太守带着谄媚的笑容，小心翼翼地拱手询问。  
“太守大人，此次驻军劳您多费心，我在此先行谢过。”大将军手按羊头剑柄，话锋一转，“然而北上路途中我注意到，隶属你定襄郡的那些小县城杳无人烟，关门闭户，屋舍破旧，田地荒芜。定襄近年来未起战事，怎得吏治连雁门和上谷这些经常遭袭的郡县都不如？”  
大将军此番言语，我在心中暗暗同意。我们一路特地避开人多之处，安静地行军，不料刚入定襄，却见道旁许多村民穿着鲜艳的衣服，手中举着与时节全然不符的花枝，口中呼喊着欢迎的祝语。而在这些面黄肌瘦、表情木然的村民背后，遍布破烂不堪的窑洞，遗弃已久的农田，既看不到庄稼，也见不到牛羊。  
闻言，原本期待着大将军夸奖的定襄太守倏地变了脸色，急急下跪，辩解道：“大将军，实不相瞒，本郡正是靠着如此乔装改扮，伊稚斜才次次放过我们定襄的百姓哪。”  
大将军伸出一指摇了摇：“你郡县的百姓口中可不是这么个说法。他们告你与地头豪强沆瀣一气，放纵悍匪强盗打家劫舍，致使民不聊生，许多人被迫举家迁往他郡。要是某天伊稚斜终于想起来，从你们定襄长驱直入大汉腹地，这妨害边防的罪名，太守大人您是否担当得起？”  
“这……臣确实担不起……”定襄太守一副快要哭出来的模样。  
“那好，在将此事上报给陛下之前，我给你个补救的机会。”大将军略一斟酌，提议道，“北军需要在定襄驻扎一段时间，在此期间我会一直关注定襄吏治，还请太守大人出台举措及时整治，让百姓们受益，亦助我稳定汉家军心。”  
“诺！臣这就去做。”  
“别急着走。”见定襄太守抬腿欲开溜，大将军挥挥手把人召了回来，指着身边的文官道，“这位是我幕府的议郎周霸，精通律法，这段时间就让他跟着你，给你打打下手。”  
定襄太守离开后，坐在一边的上谷太守吁了口气，抹了抹额上的汗珠。  
“大将军真是明察秋毫，我上谷郡最近的确安置了不少来自定襄的流民。”  
“郝大人，这种事情为何不向公孙丞相汇报？”  
“大将军请恕罪，我们地方官也有地方官的难处。”郝贤哀叹道，“北境战乱，流民问题一直悬而未决，只是最近才突然增多，这其中有一部分是定襄太守为了面子，召集不良少年故意撵走的，美其名曰给十万北军腾地方。”  
“混蛋，他这个太守怎么当的！”中军将军公孙敖愤愤起身，“大将军的指示明明是分散布防，他搞这么多兵士挤在一块儿，食物水源短缺，很容易爆发瘟疫他知不知道！”  
“请公孙将军放心，”上谷太守一拱手，“布防这事臣擅长，臣一定尽力协助您整顿北军。”

“还没睡呢？累不累？”已换上常服的大将军掀开帐帘时，我正坐在桌前挑灯夜读。  
“不累。”我摇摇头，“舅父需要处理的事项太多，正好我趁着休息时间多看点书，争取为您早日分忧。”  
“黄石公《三略》？”大将军凑过来，浏览我手中的兵书。  
“嗯，”我翻至扉页，瞥了一眼左下角的朱红色印章，“留侯张良这本《三略》是我最喜欢的兵书之一，特地带在路上，温故知新。”  
“你能想着为我分忧，我很感动，不过不急在这一时。”大将军覆在我发间嗅了嗅，笑道，“马背上奔波数日，原来那个香喷喷的去病都不见了呢，快洗澡休息吧，明日轮值可别抱怨没睡好。”  
取过盥洗用具，我刚跨出门帘，忽然想起一件事，反身退回帐内。  
“怎么了？”大将军自我留在桌上的书简中抬起头。  
“舅父，那个定襄太守阿谀奉承、虚伪造作，满肚花花肠子，请您小心他。”  
大将军轻笑一声：“连你都信不过这种人，我怎么可能信得过他？”  
“那您为何不直接撤了他的职？”  
“撤换外朝官员乃丞相之权，我本不应簪越；况且开战在即，再从京里调人已来不及，既然现任太守熟悉定襄的情况，不妨给他一个改过的机会。”  
“所以，您派周霸给他打下手，实际上是去监视他？”  
“不错，”大将军点头道，“议郎周霸执法严厉，上谷太守郝贤精于吏治，这二人联手，应当可以解决驻军后顾之忧。”


	66. 告白 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到此，小霍应该开始慢慢琢磨出如何使用个人魅力了。一个omega做统帅，后面跟一堆alpha帮他砍人，为什么底比斯圣军那么能打？是爱的力量！
> 
> 关于军中流言。123BC，头一回作为统帅出征的大将军卫青才30岁，六裨将中，公孙贺，公孙敖，苏建，李广都比他年长；李沮和赵信估计也比他大。外朝现在是公孙弘、张汤、番係当政，太子迟迟未立。卫青要能将这么一拨人、还要照顾外朝那么一拨人，除了一贯的严于律己，必须得有两把刷子。所以，派赵信阿妹在阵前转两圈死一下，赵信就叛啦？也太小看卫青了吧……这可是重要的前将军之位！就像一把切蛋糕的刀，要横切单于军的！（切蛋糕是武安君白起的分割打法，之前卫青在河朔大捷用过一次。）

洗漱完毕回到帐中，大将军已经枕着那本《三略》睡着了。我轻手轻脚地走过去，抽掉书简，掀开被笼，依偎上二舅温暖的身躯。  
“禁欲是为了保持清醒的头脑。我如今将六将军，必须保证决策尽善尽美；任何一步走错，都可能导致前功尽弃，牺牲的都是千万汉家将士的性命。”北上的路途中，卫大将军如是说。  
指尖一路向下，划过微微起伏的胸膛、顺滑的腰线和紧致的腹肌，触及曾带给我无限欢愉的沉睡欲望。眼前掠过男人白日里指点江山豪情万丈的俊美身姿，我缩回手，背过身去，抱住被子蹭啊蹭。  
哼，说得轻巧，禁欲在我看来简直是一件极其痛苦的事情——特别是爱人明明近在咫尺，却无法缠绵的时刻。  
深更半夜，北疆的风在帐外呼啸而过。既然翻来覆去，难以入眠，索性出门吹吹冷风。

中军帐外，三步一岗五步一哨。不知不觉循着战马喷鼻的声音寻到马厩边。看马的弟兄打开我递上来的米袋，粗略检查一番。  
“霍公子又亲自来给雪麒喂夜草？”  
“是啊。”我接过米袋。  
雪麒正在打瞌睡，我拍拍它的鼻头。马鼻子湿乎乎的，同北境夜间的气候一般寒凉。  
“委屈你了。”上次火云跟着我去了一趟朔方，回来后一病不起；雪麒从没离开过京城，说不担心肯定是骗人的。  
大宛良驹睁眼，瞧见我手里捧着的粟米，毫不客气地舌头一卷。旁边两匹匈奴矮脚马亦被夜宵吸引，凑过来拱我手中的米袋。这两匹座骑我均是认得的，一匹是右将军苏建的枣红马，另一匹是前将军赵信的金鬃马。  
匈奴贵族尚金，赵将军虽行事低调，品位却仿故匈奴太子于单。矮脚马金流苏似的长鬃，奔驰在日光下格外醒目耀眼；而此刻苍茫月色笼罩之下的骏马通体黑金，与马主人供奉的那尊铜像正巧同一般色泽。  
我打开袋口，把粟米全倒进食槽中，三匹马顿时欢快地你推我挤起来。  
栅栏门口忽然响起脚步声。熟悉的声音传来。  
“……我少时归汉，至今十余年，已当自己与汉人无异。可是近些时日，后军将军的手下于我多有不满，这使我对我自己开始产生怀疑。”  
“既然前军将军之位由陛下钦点，这说明陛下对赵将军你信任十足。李广他只不过嘴欠，办事尚还规矩，他们的话你无须在意。”苏伯父劝解道。  
“不，我并非责怪后将军之意。”赵信眼神忧郁，声音依旧轻飘飘的，“我所担心的是，我在你们汉人眼中依旧是匈奴人；我的长相，我的生活习惯和信仰，和你们汉人始终不一样。我原先统领胡骑营，这种分歧尚不明显；并军之后，我才倍感压力。”  
“赵将军恐怕多虑了，”苏伯父笑道，“前军本就肩挑重担，并不一定因为你的背景身份。我之前也为大将军打过前锋，出兵之前连续数夜不得安寝，好在打完回来陛下就封赏我做平陵侯。在我看来，有压力未尝不是好事。”  
“我知道，我很感激汉天子和大将军的提携，可是我感觉他们对我总归会有些猜忌的。”  
“嗨，你第一次出征可能不了解，作为手握兵权在外的裨将，即使是我们这样土生土长的京城汉人，一样免不了上头的猜疑。”苏伯父双手一合一摊，“不过这种问题我们汉人有汉人的解决方法。比如这次随大将军出征之前，我举荐犬子苏武入宫为郎官，天天陪在陛下和皇后身边，等于是把儿子押在陛下手里头。如此一来，陛下就会更放心把兵权交给我。”  
“押儿子？”赵信诧异地连连眨眼。  
“要是愿意的话，押女儿也行。根据《中二千石举贤良律令》，赵将军此次班师回京之后，亦须考虑举荐子女亲人入朝进宫。”苏伯父行至马槽旁边，倏地顿住脚步，“恕我冒昧，话说回来，赵将军至今孑然一身，无妻无子，可有什么特殊原因？”  
“我不喜女子。”赵信的回答直截干脆。  
苏伯父轻轻“啊”了一下。他摸摸鼻子，略一思索道：“其实，出征期间，你也可以押你喜欢的人进宫，陛下会明白你的良苦用心。”  
“我喜欢的人，他在军中。”赵信自嘲地一笑，伸手抚上雪麒的鼻子。雪麒喷了几声响，居然放弃抢食，开始伸出舌头舔对方的手心。  
望见赵信的举动，苏伯父露出一个了然的笑容。他抓起一把粟米在指间捻了捻，抬头朝我躲藏的方向瞥来。  
阴影中的我双手交叉抱在胸前，愤愤地怒瞪正在欢快地点头抖鬃摇尾巴，由着赵将军上下其手的雪麒。  
这大宛白马，还真是吃里扒外！  
***

塞外平原并非一览无际。在几乎望不到的尽头，是藏在云雾之中，若隐若现的阴山山脉。  
雁门、云中以及定襄三郡均已按照大将军的指示重新布防完毕；昨晚前军将军赵信受领虎符，已经于今早寅时率一万轻骑出塞，进兵阴山东麓。  
身后是招展的汉家旌旗，晨光中，大将军伫立城墙之上，目光久久凝视探路先锋消失的地方。我站在他身旁，思绪亦不禁飞往绵绵山岭之中。  
等待，最令人煎熬。  
那次偷听到赵信与苏建的对话之后，不久我便谙悟赵将军忧心忡忡的原委。  
“已经被赏了翕侯的人，为何还跑来霸占最容易封侯的前锋位置？”  
“匈奴人打匈奴人，他见到和他一样编着小辫子的匈奴兵之后，会不会下不去手？”  
“这还是大汉头一回由匈奴降将担任前锋将领，上头难道不怕他临阵倒戈，重蹈白登山之覆辙？”  
三人成虎，众口铄金。诸如此类的窃窃私语，已经并不全是来自李广的亲卫，而是在赵信听不到看不到的军中，随时随地发酵，并随着开战带来的紧张气氛，迅速向着肯定的方向发展。  
“他们是在质疑大将军的用人眼光和决策能力！”中军帐的沙盘前，大姨夫公孙贺不安地踱来踱去，“倘若当初陛下点大行令李息做后军将军，可以省去多少麻烦！那群笨人，简直长他人志气，灭自家威风！”  
“左军将军请冷静，李广那里我自有分寸。”大将军虽这样说着，手中却悄悄紧攥住沙盘上取下的石马。  
“我说仲卿，你应当知道人言可畏吧？”大姨夫语气愈加急躁起来，“陛下拜你为大将军，等于把已收归数年的太尉权暂交于你。这种关键时刻，外朝多少双嫉妒的目光，一个个都等着看好戏，巴不得你犯错误呢！”  
“难道说，子叔你也认为启用赵信是个错误？”二舅抬起头，犀利的目光直视对方。  
“我不是这个意思，仲卿。”大姨夫急忙摆手，“我只是想提醒你，此次出战的将军里，就数你这个三军统帅、还有赵信你们俩最年轻，这种情况下，免不了会有人心口不服，倚老卖老。”  
一阵沉默后，大将军将手中的石马重重摁进沙盘中高耸的阴山之巅。再开口时，他的语气坚定。  
“作为一名从各种非议之声中走出来的汉家统帅，我深知官场论资排辈、欺负新人的手段。正因为如此，我更不会只因危言耸听就决定临阵换将。既然陛下相信我的眼光和决策，我就绝不能辜负他的期望。左军将军，请你也多给我一些信任。”  
结束与大姨夫的会晤后，大将军当日马不停蹄地辗转各营，逐项检查重车、水源、粮草等诸项后勤装备，一路上神色并未有异。  
然而，当静谧的深夜里，二舅再一次从梦中惊醒时，应急反射弹起身的我揉了揉眼睛，望见对面榻上阴影中神色焦急的侧颜，对于流言蜚语造成的危害突然就有了更深的体会。  
“舅父，您不用担心，赵将军他不会辜负您的期望的。”我轻轻覆上大将军扶住石墙的手指。北境的晨光中，他的指节紧绷，沁透着来自青石的凉意。  
“去病，谢谢你对我的信任。”大将军握住我的手，侧过头用温暖的目光望向我。  
“说真的，我对赵将军的了解想必比舅父要多。”我仰起头，对他回以微笑，“毕竟期门军射御训练接触过一年，师傅能力如何，学生还是看得出来的。”  
“是啊，我都忘了，你小子在陛下身边练就出一身识人的本领呢。”大将军隔着头盔亲昵地拍了拍我的后脑勺。  
***

初春的晴日从云层中探出头，为定襄大地增添一丝暖意。  
“报！”红翎急使跳下马背，朝门口站岗的亲兵一拱手，“前锋军同匈奴先锋骑兵狭路相逢，赵将军身先士卒，全军共斩敌军三千多人，敌军余部溃逃，汉军减师率不足什一，正在回师途中。”  
初战告捷，二舅紧蹙的眉头终于舒展开来，我也在心中默默长吁一口气——此一役，赵信总算能鞍前立威，堵住悠悠众口。  
“末将这就出塞迎接前锋军回营。”中军将军公孙敖喜上眉梢。  
“恭喜大将军旗开得胜，这都是靠着您的英明决策！”前来述职的定襄太守脸上笑开了花。  
“是靠了陛下神明护佑。”他背后站着的议郎周霸纠正道。  
“是是，陛下庇佑，神明庇佑。”定襄太守闻言连忙改口。

然而即使各方庇佑，大汉前军将军也没能骑着金鬃马，风风光光地归来。营门大开之时，趴在马背上的赵信浑身浴血，座骑的鬃毛也被血迹沾染得斑驳凌乱。  
大将军一行掀开帐帘，跨出门来。在门口徘徊踟蹰的我立即迎上去。  
“怎么样，赵将军伤势如何？”  
“去病既然来了，为何不进去看看他？”大将军反手指了指里面，“赵将军点名要见你。”  
军榻前围了一圈人，仆多、赵破奴、高不识，还有胡骑营好几个匈奴裔的弟兄们也在。  
赵信斜依着榻柱靠坐，平日里的两撮小辫子不见了，黑发松散地束在脑后；上身赤膊，微微渗出血渍的绷带缠绕住胸部一侧；被褥搭在腰间，显露出他宽阔的肩胛，以及常年拉弓练成的健硕臂膀。看见我进来，那双细长的凤眼中泛起抑制不住的欣喜。  
“走啦走啦大家回营啦，别打扰将军休息。”回头望见杵在门口的我，赵破奴麻利地架起神色不悦的仆多，招呼众人离开。  
很快帐中只剩下我和他。  
“霍公子，别这么严肃。”赵信开口打破寂静，“这一局我们赢了，该高兴才是。”  
我立在原处，低下头盯着自己的脚尖。  
“您伤得重吗？”  
赵将军伸手摁住伤口，微一龇牙。  
“皮肉伤，溅出来的血看起来比较吓人罢了，很快就能好。”  
心里悬着的石头轻轻落了地。  
赵信望着我，面上的笑容不断扩大。  
“你在关心我？”  
我耸了耸肩，未置可否。  
下榻的时候，男人倒抽一口冷气，不过他很快再度直起腰，捂着肋骨，艰难地朝我走来。  
彼此之间的距离不断缩小，注意到我不悦地皱眉，对方堪堪停住脚步。  
“我的手，已经沾满族人的血。”赵将军伸出右手，缓缓道，“回程的路上，它一直在抖，完全握不住弯刀。它一遍遍告诉我，我再也不是从前的那个赵信了。”  
我静静地注视着那只依然悬空微颤，掌心带着弓抉留下的厚茧的手。  
残忍？也许。但是赢得这场战争，可以换来汉匈两地数十甚至数百年的和平；一时的牺牲，可以换取边陲千家万户几十代人的安居乐业。对敌人，甚至对自己的残忍，也许正是对大汉百姓的仁慈。  
见我沉默不语，赵信眼中泛起失望的神情。  
“我知道你一直看不起我，觉得我懦弱。我只是希望能证明给你看，其实我也可以很勇敢。”  
我摇头，语气漠然。  
“将军您是为了陛下，为了大将军，为了您发誓效忠的汉家天下而战。您的勇气，无须向属下证明。”  
男人尴尬地收回手，笑声颓唐。  
“呵，出去砍杀，或是被砍，总需要一些具体的精神支柱不是么？”定定望向我的眼中泛起水雾，赵信迅速偏过头躲开我的视线，“帝王天下什么的，对我这样的小人物来说实在渺不可及。我只想，哪怕是为着引起喜欢的人的注意，哪怕能让你多看我一眼，我也感到值得。”  
捕捉到对方眼角滑落的水光，我愕然怔愣。  
男儿有泪不轻弹，这位刚刚砍了敌人三千精骑而毫不眨眼的汉家将领，居然因为我这个毛头小子的三言两语而哭泣落泪。  
出征那晚被对方非礼之事令我心有余悸，这段时间我的确一直刻意同赵将军保持距离；可是我完全未曾料到，对方竟是把我当作他领兵杀敌的精神支柱。对于这样一个默默关注着我，同时忍受着求不得之苦的仰慕者，我这种拒人于千里之外的冰冷态度，是否过于苛刻？我若一再回绝前将军的示好，是否会伤及对方，影响舅父的布局？  
思及此，我悠悠叹了口气。  
“说实话，您作为前军将军的战绩，属下想装作看不到也难。属下真心希望您能再接再厉，延续之前的战果。”  
闻言，赵信惊异地抬头，瞳眸中复又现出喜悦的神情。他试着再度靠近，我没有阻止他。  
对方骨节分明的手指终于停止微颤，他捧起我的手握在他的胸前，俯身虔诚地在我的眉心落下一个吻。  
“谢谢你，去病。为了你，我会尽我所能。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《信仰》  
> 与正文行文无关的番外  
> 【轻吻落在我的唇上，渐渐加深力度。男人的舌尖伸进来，带着我一同起舞。  
> 窒息之感退去，他伸舌舔了一下我的耳垂。衣带被解开，轻吻一路下行，越过胸膛与小腹，直到落入禁区。  
> 连日来的禁欲，我的下身很快不争气地苏醒。赵信隔着衣料亲吻我阳锋的轮廓，直到内衣濡湿。  
> “去病，你的身体真美，好像天神下凡。”他掀开那层透明的薄纱，轻轻含住锋头。  
> “啊……”灵舌纠缠前端的快感令我仰起头喘息，双腿止不住地轻颤。我将手指插入他的发间，带向我的下身，感受着对方咽关无法抑制地开合。  
> “差不多了，再下去我就要泄身了。”我推开他。  
> 男人执过我的手，拉着我坐到榻边。  
> “来，坐到我腿上。”  
> 我撩起衣襟，按照他的指示面对面跨坐在他身上，就好像他那尊盘坐的萨满神像。  
> 赵信的下身已经完全兴奋勃起，粗长的灼热抵住我的臀缝摩擦。  
> “不用润滑吗？”感受到男人的阳锋停在穴口，我提醒对方。  
> “是我的失误，对不起。”他推着我倒在床上，唇舌抵住我的后穴，不时往里轻探。  
> 均匀地给自己下体涂抹完膏体，男人压住我，灼热再次抵上穴口，扶着我的髋骨，缓缓挺了进来。  
> “慢点，慢点，啊，太深了。”我惊喘出声。  
> 赵将军的阳锋长度傲人，破开后穴层层肠壁，开拓至一个从未企及的深度，直到顶上我的胃部，带来略微作呕之感。  
> 长年操弓弄弦的手带着粗糙的茧，不停地拂过我的脊背、腰肌、臀部，最后抚上我挺立的前端。  
> “操后面就好，别碰前面，摸泄了的话，剩下你自己解决。”  
> 男人悻悻收回手。随即我被他仰面朝天压在榻上。试探了几下，觉得顺畅，赵信胆子大了些，提枪在我的后穴内大开大合地操干起来。  
> 大手抓住我的两只脚腕，双脚大开压至头的两侧，臀尖高高耸起，阳锋直挺挺地贴在腹肌上，男人的阳具在我体内抽插耸动的淫靡场景一览无余。  
> “去病，你里面好热好舒服，我喜欢你，喜欢得不得了。”男人开始语无伦次，阳锋打桩似地一下下朝我的腹内挺进。  
> 被男人维持着同一个姿势，以同一种节奏迅猛地戳弄，阳具来回地划过阳心，每一次下身都像过电一般。密集的攻击之下我咿咿呀呀地叫着，很快前端不断溢出粘稠的浊液，落在小腹上，牵起淫靡的银丝。  
> 后庭高潮的感觉持续很久，久到我的小腿开始抽筋；一直慢慢溢出浊液的阳锋，也渐渐吐不出什么东西。  
> “快些吧，我受不了。”我哀求道。  
> “好，等等，我也快了。”  
> 一阵疯狂的猛戳之后，男人终于结束挞伐，抵在我的后穴深处，浑身颤抖着泄了身。感受着温热的液体击打在我的体内，我几乎产生一种错觉，仿佛他直接把阳精射进了我的胃里。  
> “真想呆在温柔乡里，一辈子不出来。”就着下体相接的姿势，男人俯下身来，送上缠绵悱恻的唇齿交缠，“去病，有生之年能操你，而且操到你泄身，是我赵信的荣幸，虽死无悔。”】


	67. 暗算

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个时候匈奴右贤王部和河朔二王部都被干掉了，所以左路公孙贺相对来说轻松。中路前锋赵信和右路苏建担子略重。
> 
> 各个击破法，小霍后来会在征河西途中使用。
> 
> 义姁奔赴前线救治大将军这个梗，来源于《琅琊榜风起长林》里林奚救治萧平章。没错，作者是萧平旌粉。

甫一回头，仆多依旧阴沉着脸，亦步亦趋地跟在我后头。  
“我说过不要跟着我——呃！”甲胄穿戴齐全的小王子比平时至少多出一倍重量，并未留意我急停的脚步，他一个趔趄，带着我四仰八叉地扑倒在地。下一刻，对方立即凑过来，堵住了我的悲鸣。  
我皱起眉头，毫不客气地咬了下去。  
“你今天吃错药了吗！这么心不在焉，战时如何应急？”  
“赵信吻你了。”小王子闷闷道。  
我挑眉：“你偷看？”  
“偷看又怎样。”仆多举起手背擦了一下渗血的嘴角，下颚上顿时被他拉出一条长长的血痕，“赵将军喜欢你，我也喜欢你，为什么他能吻你，我不能？”  
“我只是把你当朋友。”甩了甩差点儿被他压废的左腕，我从衣襟里摸出锦帕递给他。  
“平阳侯呢？他也是你朋友！”衣甲发出一阵丁零当啷的碰撞之声，仆多迅速爬起身，急切地嚷道，“难道说，必须等我建功立业，升官加爵，才有被你喜欢的资格？”  
举着锦帕的手僵在空中，我愣在原地。相似的话语，仿佛从前听到过。  
月色下的酒肆，金仲和李敢将我摁在结着薄霜的长凳上，尖利的嗓音发出诡异的笑声：“姓霍的野种从来只顾着媚上，到底看不起我们这些没有官爵的。”  
谣言，不知何时开始，竟变成了预言。  
“我还有事，你不用跟来。”心中一阵刺痛，我重重甩开仆多，匆匆奔至中军帐，迅速拐了进去。

“右路这里，末将和上谷太守郝贤已在燕山和阴山之间的谷口高地布防完毕。这么密集的箭阵，足以将左贤王的兵马阻挡在燕山之北。”强弩将军李沮在燕阴谷口面对面各摆上两只石马，推着北面靠左的一只朝西进发，“伊稚斜左路军要是过来，他们只有一条路可走，那就是翻越阴山。”  
“很好，就这么做。”大将军褒扬完李沮，转向苏建，“右军将军，你的右翼轻骑过谷口向西北方向进发，做右包围圈，阻止左贤王部同伊稚斜本部汇合。”  
“诺。”苏伯父一拱手。  
“前军将军赵信今日不在，他的责任是正面迎敌，将伊稚斜大军从中间切割成两路，分散主力精骑。”大将军摁下属于赵信的前锋军红色石马，尔后转向公孙敖，“中路的情况如何？”  
“据斥候报，伊稚斜早已接到战书，一直没当回事儿，现在正在匆忙集结匈奴各部兵力。”公孙敖朝沙盘里居延河附近摆上一排蓝色石马，抛了个鄙夷的眼神，“之前打伊稚斜一个措手不及，如今这家伙终于醒悟过来，明白这次我们大汉同他动真格的，显然已经慌了。”  
我瞅着大将军移动这些蓝色石马的位置，低声问公孙敖：“这些部落，我们为何不各个击破？”  
“这恰好是我们的计谋，引伊稚斜至阴山，包抄切断他的后路，来个瓮中捉鳖。”公孙敖解释道，“匈奴王庭深入沙漠腹地，各部流动性大，分散打击的话，追着后面跑很久都打不完。”  
“我们之前围过匈奴，这次伊稚斜会中计吗？”我有些担心地问。  
“霍贤侄不用紧张。”公孙敖拍拍我的肩膀，“伊稚斜年轻气盛，毕竟不比军臣老辣，他并未经历过马邑之围，不知道我们新型重甲和步兵强弩的厉害。”  
“……左路右贤王部和河朔二王部均已被我们清空，”大将军指着代表公孙贺军和李广军的红色石马，吩咐道，“左军将军照旧领轻骑出云中，过阴山西麓抄伊稚斜右翼；后军将军请领车兵，坚守定襄以北的塞外高地，保证各军粮草供给，同时清理漏网之鱼。”

“霍贤侄请留步。”散会后，公孙敖叫住我。  
“公孙将军何事？”  
“大将军现在要去雁门，叫你不要跟着跑了，留在我这里休息。”公孙敖掀开帘子，领着我出了中军帐后，停顿了一下脚步，“眼圈这么红，赵将军那里发生什么事了吗？”  
“眼睛里进了沙子揉的。”阳光下，我使劲儿眨巴眼睛，早知道就应该找面镜子照一下再过来开会，“赵将军没事，好着呢。”  
第二句不假。我离开的时候，刚从马背上爬下来不久的赵信已经安稳地睡着了。  
“你这副样子能骗得了我们这些沙场老将？”非常顺手地拍上我的脑袋，公孙敖笑道，“大将军很关心你，早就发现你情绪不佳，让我负责开导你。新兵第一次出征，特别是对你们京城子弟来说，塞外苦寒，高原反应吃不消，难免思乡情切，都是很正常的。”  
“我不想家。”我拍拍腰间的双鹿佩剑，摇头道，“而且十几天过去，高原气候也适应得差不多了，倒是颇为期待跟着前锋军出去跑跑，砍几个匈奴兵。”  
“这倒是，总闷在帐子里，每日对着兵书地图确实不利于振奋军心。”一路行至中军营，公孙敖建议道，“等大将军回来，我得陪他去塞外走一趟，你也跟着去，正好透透气。”  
***

三月初的阴山，春意已经随着脚下和手边星星点点的绿色铺展开来，而汉家儿郎也已经占据高地，挖墙筑壕，砍树建垒，蓄势待发。  
“高地易守难攻。”大将军指着绵延的山脉，“这阴山山脉就好比一条自然形成的长城，我们如今已经把战线推到这里，借助阴山的阻挡，我汉军骑兵采用高地势向低地势俯冲方式冲锋，能最大限度地鼓舞士气。”  
我眺望山脉之外泛起的滚滚烟尘。  
“那里就是沙漠对吗？”  
“是的。”大将军扬手指向遥远的北方，“我们不选沙地作为战场，实因沙地跑汉马，速度大打折扣。若是必须穿越沙漠，倒也有些提高行军速度的技巧。其一是减负重，也就是减少辎重携带。这就意味着骑兵将领需要自行搜寻水草，补给将士和马匹。其二是领路，选一匹脚程最快的马打头阵，其余人马紧跟其后，纵队前进；这样踏着前方马匹的脚印，借助风速，后面人马可以省下不少力气。”  
语毕，见我依然在用崇拜的眼神目不转睛地望着他，大将军绽开一个微笑。  
“报！”卫兵匆匆行至众人面前，“匈奴派遣使臣前来，要求面见大将军。”  
“使臣？”公孙敖讶道，“来议和？”  
“恐是敌方拖延时间之计。”大将军皱眉，“且听听他们怎么说。”

匈奴使臣手持象征身份的竹节，趾高气扬地跨进帐子。他身着棕色皮袄，脖上数圈骨链，厚厚一层脂膏将头发抹得油光铮亮。  
使臣身后跟着的匈奴护卫人高马大，满脸络腮胡，一身羊肉膻；见到站在大将军身后的仆多，眼神忽地闪烁起来，匆忙转过脸去。  
“这个护卫似乎来者不善。你认识他吗？”我悄悄问小王子。  
“有点儿眼熟，但叫不上名字。”依旧在赌气的仆多撇了撇嘴，不过还是乖乖地跟着我挪到使臣背后，盯住匈奴护卫。  
使臣从怀中抽出一卷羊皮纸，甫一开口，汉话竟然颇为标准。  
“这是我们军师的回信，请卫将军过目。”  
大将军展开信件，扫过落款，眉头轻蹙。  
“中行说？”  
“不错，我家大单于已任命中行大人为我们的军师。”使者回复道。  
闻言，仆多低低地“啊”了一声。  
“你认识中行说？”我侧过头小声问他。  
“他从前是我的汉话师傅。”仆多皱起眉头。

寒光骤闪。  
偷袭不过是一瞬间的事儿。大块头的护卫不过是狡诈的匈奴军师中行说使出的障眼法；谈话间，匕首突现，竟藏于那乔装的使臣符节之中。  
“舅父！舅父！”我拼命捂着大将军不断渗血的腹部。然而我拼尽全力，却不能阻止鲜血上涌。刺客的刀口呈十字花形，如一柄长矛，锋利的刀刃穿透了鱼鳞甲胄。舅父倒在地上，伤口处血流不止，他的嘴唇无力地微翕着，面色已渐渐泛白。  
身边似乎有许多人围了过来，焦急地呼唤着“大将军”。到处是凌乱的脚步声和晃来晃去的憧憧人影。一切都如慢动作一般，仿佛时间随时将要停止。  
上巳水边的皇家马车内，大舅被十字纹弩射穿而冷却的尸体，以及大衿娘因失血过多而咽气的惨状，不停地在我眼前回闪。生死边缘的茫然无助令我浑身发冷，呼吸停滞；我拼命张大嘴巴，试图向肺中灌入新鲜空气。  
仿佛过了一千年，具有救护技巧的侍卫终于匆匆赶到。  
“快……封锁……消息。”晕厥之前，大将军用尽最后的力气嘱咐公孙敖。

我瞪着那“匈奴使者”。他依然在笑，表情麻木而狰狞。他的脖颈儿裂开一个大口子，血随着他的呛咳从脖子里和嘴里一齐涌出来，仿佛一口永不停歇的红色喷泉。  
“冷静，去病！留活口！”中将军的声音朦朦胧胧的，听得似乎不是那么真切。  
我抬起头，对公孙敖的身影露出一个微笑。我张了张口，试图告诉他我没法冷静。  
但是我什么声音都没能发出来。  
我低头看向我的手掌。十根手指，它们不断颤抖着，每一根都沾满了血，蜿蜒的红痕顺着剑柄一直流淌至剑锋，一滴滴汇聚成血珠，滴落地面。  
缓缓起身，我再次举起佩剑。  
我现在，只想亲手斩断那诘诘的笑声。  
***

“你知道吗，京里送来个女的到咱们中军营。”话音刚落，士兵便收起笑容，发出一声哀嚎。  
“你在想什么啊！那是医女义姁，东宫大名鼎鼎的太医令。”他的战友纠正他。  
“所以说，传闻是真的？大将军伤重不治？”士兵惊讶道。  
脚步声渐近，熟悉的匈奴口音响起，喝止住交头接耳的二名士卒。  
“胡扯八道！再听到传谣，我就报告公孙将军，以扰乱军心治你罪！”

帐内暖炉发出滋滋之声。义姁留下的汤药搁在长几上，碗底剩下一些药渣，微微冒着热气。  
榻上的大将军在镇静药的效力下平静地睡着，呼吸均匀，羽睫微微翕动。他的脸色依然苍白，但是在军医和太医的协力帮助下，几天来的高热不退总算得到了控制。  
撤下覆在男人额间已经融化的冰水，换上新的冰袋；我取过水碗，含了一些清水，轻轻渡进他因高温而皴裂的嘴唇。  
匈奴刺客的刀锋上涂了腐烂的汁液，男人腹部的伤口无可避免地开始感染。军医熟练地操起烧红的小刀剜肉剔骨时，我惊讶于自己能够忍着心尖阵阵揪痛，一眨不眨地盯着那与血肉一同翻飞的刀锋。  
伸开手心，这次沾上的是我自己的血。指甲紧握掌心，留下几个深深的血弧，然而并没有痛觉。  
“舅父……”我默默呼唤着榻上沉睡之人，指腹轻轻描绘着他英挺的脸部轮廓。  
这难道是对我的惩罚吗？如果那时我没有上刺客的当而跑去监视那故意装作可疑的护卫，如果我依然镇静地留守在舅父身边，也许这一切就不会发生；最不济，我也可以推开舅父，用我的身体替他挡下全部伤痛。

光线透进来。有人在我身后停住脚步，静静伫立。  
“去病，你累了，去睡吧，这里换我守着。”仆多蹲下身，推了推我。  
“我不累。”甫一开口，声音嘶哑。  
“你已经几天几夜没合眼了？”仆多扳过我的肩，使劲儿摇晃，“再这样下去，大将军还没醒过来，你自己先垮了！”  
门帘再次被掀开。公孙敖跨进来，瞟了一眼僵持不下的二人。  
“大将军怎么样了？”  
“还没醒。”我摇摇头。  
公孙敖走到军榻的另一边，单膝跪地，执起二舅的手。中将军的脸色颇为疲惫，连日的紧急会议看来令他焦头烂额。  
我呆呆地望着他在那只苍白的手背上落下一个亲吻。  
“公孙将军，我们还等大将军吗？”仆多担忧地问道。  
“恐怕等不了了，”公孙敖无奈地解释，“刺客没有回去，伊稚斜已经猜到他们行刺成功，正在集结大部队向阴山扑来。我们必须将之前的计划提前，立即执行应对。”  
我一咬牙。  
“中军将军，属下请求随军出战！”  
“霍贤侄，这恐怕不妥。”公孙敖犹豫道。  
“怎么会不妥？我到这儿来就是为了上阵杀敌啊。”我不解地问。  
公孙敖不无忧虑地叹了一口气。  
“事实上，因为你擅自斩杀刺客，我们本应对你进行纪律处分。但是考虑到情况特殊，只能暂时取消你的出战资格。”  
一颗心坠到了谷底，我茫然地望向对面。  
“去病，你现在必须跟着仆多回营休整。你这个样子，上前线就是去送死。”公孙敖下令。  
小王子架起浑浑噩噩的我朝外走。  
“等等。”公孙敖忽地唤住已经走到门口的二人，欣喜道，“大将军醒了。”


	68. 出塞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皇帝的情人上战场……将军们应该蛮头大的。刘彻有先见之明，提前把诏书、虎符给准备好了，不过还是被安排去跟最没压力的左路军…
> 
> 小霍吃公孙敖的醋。
> 
> 又有人因为小霍打架了。
> 
> 不太擅写战斗场景，将就着看看吧。
> 
> 小霍采用的是田忌、孙膑“围魏救赵”之计。

我骑在雪麒背上，眺望云深之处的滚滚黄尘。风沙渐起，我系起面罩，护住口鼻。

“战局瞬息万变，计划永远赶不上变化。多拖上一天，就多一天军费，少一笔胜算。”大将军朝公孙敖道，“听我令，准备出兵！”  
“舅父，请您派我随军出战！”我跪在大将军身边请求。  
“去病，谢谢你一直照顾我。我没事了，你快去补个好觉才是。”大将军撑起一个微笑，顾左右而言它。  
“我知道我不该斩杀来使，可是我一心只想为您报仇，求您原谅我！”我焦急道。  
大将军一声叹息。  
“去病，你应该知道，取消你的出战资格是几路将军们的集体决议。”  
“您是三军统帅，您可以左右决策的，对吗？”我沮丧地哀求，“等我回来，禁闭鞭笞开除军籍怎么罚都可以，我只希望能有将功赎过的机会。”  
“其他都好说，这件事我必须附议。”望了一眼角落里的公孙敖，大将军伸出手指抚上我的脸颊，“去病，将军们也是为你好。以你现在的精神状态，我建议你还是留在营中。”

傍晚的中军营，炊烟渐渐散去；太官送来的餐盒摆在桌上，散发出来自麒麟殿的那种熟悉的香气。  
仆多打来温水，为我解开纠缠的发髻。身首异处的刺客，他的头颅飞出时溅起的鲜血，在我的领口发间残留下一些干涸的痕迹。  
“我的样子，是不是很恐怖？”视线离开铜镜，我侧过身问仆多。  
小王子举着水瓢，微微一龇牙：“美人怎么样都好看。”  
“滚。”我轻笑。我知道他是在安慰我；铜镜里，我只见到个衣冠不整，脸色木讷，眼皮肿的像桃子一样的小骑兵，用布满血丝的哀怨眼神直直回望自己。

再睁开眼，天色依然漆黑。依稀记得睡梦中见到阳光照进帐子，听到数次军号，但是半昏迷状态的身体一直没能如愿苏醒。  
我一骨碌爬起来冲到帐外。  
还好，营帐都在，看来中军并没有抛弃我先行拔营。  
帐外冷风吹过，此时的我已清醒许多。公孙敖的担忧，我并不是不能理解。我与陛下的关系他清楚，大将军已负伤，他再不敢轻易派我出战，唯恐我一去不归，无法向陛下交代。  
然而，不能亲手为二舅报仇，谁又会甘心。倘若我只是个无名小卒，也许便可以大大方方奔赴前线，免遭诸多羁绊牵制。  
懊丧地坐回榻边，视线落到案几上。鹿头精铁剑旁边的托盘内，静静躺着那只素色锦囊和一封信笺，想必是仆多收拾衣服时掏出来的。  
“陛下托我给你捎信。”义姁临走时，将一只封得严严实实的信笺交给我。  
陛下为何托女太医送信？虽然当时心中泛起这样的疑问，但是我很快便被大将军的伤势转移了注意力，顺手将信笺揣进怀中，直到它重见天日才想起这回事。  
果然摆脱不了来自京城的羁绊么？略一皱眉，我就着烛光，拆开漆封。数排遒劲有力的小隶映入眼帘。  
“去病吾爱，  
你放心，我已大赦天下，为仲卿祈福。我知道，你一定不屑于我送给你的锦囊，然而现在是时候打开它，交给仲卿。记住，多吃多睡，别跑太远；京中一切安好，勿念。  
彻。”  
合上信帛，我失笑。汉家天子八百里神神秘秘托人捎来的，只是一通家书似的唠叨废话；那熟悉的语气，倒和娘亲当年给我的回信颇有几分相似。  
不过，这还是我平生第一次收到来自父辈人的信笺呢。  
“您猜对了，我还真把锦囊给忘了。”迅速抹去视线中突现的水汽，我摸出小刀，开始拆锦囊封口的丝线。  
***

塞上日头正暖，校场高台旌旗飘扬。  
我掂了掂手中合二为一的银熊。对上日光，“期门八百士”五个小篆清晰可见。病急乱投医开启锦囊，内里竟是十年前韩嫣藏进我书箱的那半片银熊虎符，以及一封御笔手诏。  
“今上有诏，封大将军姊子霍去病为票姚校尉，着将轻勇骑八百出塞。”宣读完手中的诏书，公孙瞥了一眼面前的士官，“骁骑营校尉，你从你营中点八百勇士给票姚校尉。”  
骁骑营校尉诧异地抬眼望向我，迟迟没有应声。  
“怎么了？”  
骁骑营校尉一拱手：“您前几天刚宣布不准他出战。今日出尔反尔，公孙将军您威信何在？”  
“以前是以前，现在我持的可是陛下的诏书。”公孙敖命令道。  
“中军将军，将在外，君命有所不从。” 骁骑营校尉朗声回复，“票姚校尉年纪轻轻，即便他持有虎符，属下不服，属下的将士也不会心服。”  
“大将军的命你也敢不从？”公孙敖眉心一拧。  
“不用为难他们。我只需要能出战就好。”我劝住正准备上前呵斥的中将军。我出示诏书的目的，只为争取冲锋陷阵的机会；骁骑营里不少昭平君的朋友，昭平君被开除，他们对我早就心生不满。  
“我想像大将军那样号令三军，驰骋疆场。”某次被问起参军的目的时，我回答。  
“霍美人要是当将军，上阵前得先找个面具戴上，免得匈奴人以为我们汉朝派个姑娘家去打仗。”昭平君的喽啰们哄笑。  
既然骁骑营校尉不愿分兵，正好我也不想要。不对盘的队伍带在身边，不仅毫无用场，反而束手束脚。

“什么事这么热闹啊，公孙将军？”  
前将军赵信腰配弯刀，身着轻甲跨进门来；见到我，微微一笑。立了功的赵将军伤势恢复得不错，已经行动自如，精神劲儿相比并军初期亦开朗十足。  
“赵将军，你来得正好。”公孙敖将诏书递给赵信，指着骁骑营校尉道，“你是骁骑营的射御教官，你帮我劝劝他。”  
赵信接过诏书，扫了几眼，又望望一旁不甘不愿、满脸怨愤的骁骑营校尉，心下已了然。  
“呵，公孙将军都劝不动，我怎么劝得动？”他将诏书递还给公孙敖。  
骁骑营校尉轻蔑地瞟了我一眼，唇角上扬，微露得意之色。  
“都是期门军，不如走我的前锋营调人。”话锋陡转，赵信一挥手，校场门口那两个熟悉的身影双双奔了过来。

“……你们俩一定要跟紧去病，随时保证他的周全。”  
“赵将军放心，即使我们牺牲自己，也誓会保护票姚校尉平安。”  
前锋营帐内，舆地图前的赵信正在做最后的叮嘱。赵破奴和高不识这两个已经担任胡骑营校尉、手下千余士马的发小，听到需要各点四百骑跟我这个新钦封的校尉走，二话不说便答应下来。  
愿意放弃呆在前锋军建功立业的机会，追随我这个初出茅庐的新人，哥们儿义气，说不感动是不可能的。  
“赵将军，我们回营点兵，你和去病慢慢聊。”不等我开口，这对好哥们已经双双笑着迅速退出了营帐，临走时还不忘把我推到赵信面前。  
案几尽头的金人铜像前，插着三根烧了一半儿的檀香。赵信倾身自案上取过两只酒杯，斟了些酒水，递过一杯到我手中。  
“为你饯行。”他仰头灌下整杯，将杯底儿举到我眼前。  
我不甘示弱地一饮而尽。  
“当啷”一声，酒杯被赵信掷进角落。  
“沙场刀剑不长眼。可惜我无法亲自护你平安。”他叹道。  
“原来您也不相信我。您是我的师傅，我以为您了解我的实力，知道我并不是绣花枕头。”我略带失望地回复。  
赵信惘然地凝视我，眼神迷茫。  
“去病，你的实力我清楚。我只是隐隐有种预感，此次出塞，也许是你我最后一次相见。”  
我轻哼一声。  
“既然选择出战，便已做好了战死疆场的准备。再说，我大汉兵强马壮，至今一切仍在舅父的掌控之中，赵将军大可不必如此悲观。”  
“听起来在理。可是——”赵信向前跨了一步，近距离地直视我，呼吸沉重。  
“赵将军……”我惊慌失措地往后退。对方目光中升腾起的炽烈欲望，令我本能地想要逃离。  
“去病，我爱你。”他迅速伸出手，握住我的双臂，在我的耳边喃喃低语，“让我抱你，就一次就好。”  
肩甲与帐柱发出重重的碰撞声，双唇被对方堵住不断啮咬。我未曾料到，被离别的恐惧所支配的小透明赵信，竟会这般胆大。抬起腿抵挡他紧贴过来的身躯，岂料却防线大开；男人的双腿趁机别进我的腿间，略带凉意的手指撩开胡服下摆长驱直入。  
我放弃了抵抗。被陌生的手掌触碰的那一刻，我开始有些自暴自弃。小王子无心的抱怨，大将军狰狞的伤口，中将军委婉的责备，骁骑营校尉鄙夷的眼神，一帧帧在我眼前闪过。  
被一群人爱慕着，追逐着；被另一群人误解着，奚落着。我只是单纯地想和舅父在一起，却三番四次地沦陷进与他人的纠葛。  
经历了生与死的跌宕起伏，连日来拼命支撑起的自尊与高傲，一瞬间被面前这个人全盘击溃；积攒了数日的绝望与委屈，如喷涌的泉水止不住地自眼角释放。  
吻着我的男人，即使他非我所爱，我却没有坚决地阻拦他触碰我的身体，只因他当面宣布他对我的爱恋。一路走来，对爱的渴求蒙蔽了我的双眼，所有的非议与指责，都是我自作自受吧。

日光透进帐内，抵着我的力道突然撤去。  
“我就知道这个姓赵的不安好心，居然敢趁着大将军负伤，轻薄大将军的外甥！”李广将军的声音在营帐间炸响。我惊讶地望着李将军大踏步直奔过来，使出蛮力揪住赵信的后领，竟将一身铠甲之人拎至半空。  
“李将军未免唐突了，这毕竟是赵将军和霍校尉的私事。”一同跟进来的苏建伯父慌忙打圆场。  
“你不用替赵信解释！你看去病都哭成什么样了？”李广并未松手，继续义愤填膺道，“去病，我儿李敢曾经对你不住，他爹我有愧于你；如今赵信这家伙欺负你，我一定让他吃不了兜着走！”  
“你！”汉话并非赵信的母语，与人争执向来是他屈居下风，再加上此时理亏于人，他急急回手格开李广，二人迅速打作一团。  
前锋帐中凌乱打斗的情景，外加苏伯父面上变幻的表情，令我哑然。  
我很感激李将军替我解围；可是失节事小，复仇为大，大将军费那么大周章帮赵信施才华、立军威，若此时赵信因我而遭殃，大将军如何找得到能在这么短的时间内接任前将军之人？  
“李将军您误会了，我被风沙迷住眼睛，赵将军帮我把沙子吹出来罢了。”我微微一笑，望见僵持不下的二人同时露出惊讶的表情。  
***

“看来总算恢复了些精神。”大将军拍拍我的肩，“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯，准备好了。”我点头。经历过一场闹剧，情绪发泄出来，心情居然奇迹般地轻松许多。  
帐外集结的号角已响起。将银熊虎符郑重地摁回我手中，大将军温柔的目光略带忧虑地望着我。  
“紧跟着你大姨夫走，别掉队。记住，不许跑远，不许——唔——”  
将对方剩下的话全部堵进深深一吻中，良久，我恋恋不舍地起身，瞥了一眼旁边两眼望天、神情尴尬的公孙敖，朝大将军绽开一个笑容。  
“好好养伤舅父，您就等着我的好消息吧。”

阴山西麓，大漠边缘，千里沙丘，一望无际。  
汉军合围成功，匈奴兵多次试图向西突围，如数被左路汉军赶回包围圈内。踏过横躺在沙丘中、被我亲手射死的敌军尸首，我紧跟左将军公孙贺，配合各校尉逐步缩小包围圈。  
“太仆大人，中路和右路可有消息？”敌军突围的间歇，我抬手遮住耀眼的日光，吐出嘴里的沙子，询问大姨夫。  
大姨夫挠挠头：“已经失联一阵子了。中路最后一枚斥候还是昨夜丑时。”  
“将军快看！”哨兵忽然惊呼道，“敌人有骚动！”  
“怎么不打了？”望着如蝗虫般突然远遁的匈奴骑兵，大姨夫皱眉。  
“报！”斥候疾驰而来，“太仆大人，匈奴大军被我中路军击败，伊稚斜已经率余部向北溃逃！”  
匈奴人这么早就撤兵？心中一凛，我焦急问道：“前锋和右路怎么样了？”  
“呃……”斥候支吾了一下，“前军和右军切割单于军成功，可是没有料到伊稚斜一触即溃，迅速撤军，前军将军和右军将军被伊稚斜余部挡在大漠以北，恐怕凶多吉少。”

“听我令，鸣金收兵。”大姨夫递下令旗。  
“太仆大人等等。”我策马奔至大姨夫身边，拦住旗手，“我军将士士气犹在，粮草尚足，您难道不考虑乘胜追击吗？”  
大姨夫一摆手：“去病你应该知道，裨将的职责就是遵从大将军的命令，达到目的立刻回返，不得恋战。”  
“可是现在战局有了变化，将军总要随机应变不是吗？前军和右军还等着我们去营救呢。”我试图劝说大姨夫。  
“你想去救他们？”大姨夫呵呵笑着抖了抖手中的地图，“我们和另外两路中间隔了整整一个大漠，除非神仙才能跑得过去。”  
我望着那张旗帜一般迎风招展的地图。  
“太仆大人，可否将地图借属下一览？”

“如果赵将军能横切沙漠，我们也行。”临时帐内，我指着地图上的沙漠北缘，自信满满地说。  
“不是能不能的事。”赵破奴摇头，“沙漠行军的速度太慢，等我们横穿出去，前军和右军基本上也山穷水尽，毫无活路了。”  
“而且我们只有八百人，杯水车薪，不够伊稚斜大军塞牙缝。”高不识泼冷水。  
我咬着嘴唇。  
前锋赵信军和右路苏建军被困，所知消息仅只斥候那一句话，他们还剩多少人马、多少箭矢粮草，他们还能撑多久，中路军能否突破单于大军实施救援，一概不知。  
无法说动大姨夫出兵，我手里只有赵破奴和高不识那八百胡骑营精兵，这么点儿人，如何解救被困的两路汉军？  
时间一点一滴流逝，视线在沙漠与阴山之间不断盘旋。小小一张舆地图，寥寥几个符号，绘制得竟是茫茫大漠，山重水阻。  
等一下，水？  
“有了！”我欣喜道，“小赵，小高，立刻让你们的士兵去我的方车那里，每人领取三天份的水食和马粮，带上扎营用具。”  
“诺。”  
“仆多，”我指向沙漠中河流的末端，“带我去王庭。”


	69. 王庭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参考：《九州海上牧云记》，迪士尼动画《花木兰》
> 
> 漠南战役终于结束了！撒花！
> 
> 承认主角失败其实不难。家长特别是妈妈鼓励孩子但是同时做错事一样罚。摊手，我的取材确实并非现如今的中国。
> 
> 关于大国气度，你以为叫几句社会主义好美国人民贱就是大国风范？笑话。两千年的汉武朝才是大国气度，现在是什么？键盘后面一个个怕不都是被人吼来吼去的龟孙子。
> 
> 大国风范必然不是以牺牲民众利益为代价。

春日的戈壁滩并不是单调的颜色。恰逢一场飘来的阵雨，荡涤过沙漠的边缘，留下数处水洼。脚边的野蒺藜泛着青色的嫩叶，回头眺望，身后的山岩在夕阳的映照下，五彩斑斓，令人不得不感叹坤神女娲造物的奇迹。  
景美虽美矣，身临其境，尚知此地远非表面看起来的美好。  
“传令下去，原地休息，半个时辰后继续赶路。”我摘下头盔，晃了晃脑袋，聆听细沙自发间下落的簌簌声。刚才不小心误入大漠，碰上风暴，差点儿害弟兄们跟着我一块被埋；子曰“欲速则不达”，现如今恰逢水源，不如先饮马休整。  
踢掉马靴，抖完脚底的沙子，我伸了伸腰杆，避开被日头晒烫的岩石，挑了一块阴凉地坐下。雪麒已经喝了个饱，踱过来蹭我手里的粟米。  
时间紧迫，马背上连续奔驰二日，每日只睡两到三个时辰，这种跑法，倘若换了先前那帮骁骑营的公子哥儿们，准得怨声载道，一早掉头回府。

带着队伍开溜不久我便被左军将军追上，试图劝服我和他一起回云中郡；不过大姨夫这个人一向好说话，知道我心意已决，也没多做挽留，急匆匆回师向大将军复命。  
临别时我拜托大姨夫放话给单于军，告知伊稚斜王庭遭袭。昔日齐国将领田忌、孙膑，便是一招“围魏救赵”，解除魏军对赵国都城邯郸的围困；我今日刚巧要去救赵将军和苏将军，哪怕这次我最终到不了王庭，放个烟幕弹给伊稚斜，也许亦能挽救两路兵马，只希望他们能多撑个三五天。  
仆多、高不识以及两个熟悉王庭地形的胡骑营兄弟围在地图前研究。按照左将军的地图所示，王庭应该就在这附近不远。之前放出的一组斥候，各行往北、西北、东北三个方向探王庭河，然而至今未有回报。  
眺望眼前千篇一律的戈壁景观，联想到前、中、右三路的战况，心中不禁略添焦急。怕只怕，以轻骑兵携带的粮草和箭矢数量，在沙漠中抵御匈奴大军围困的汉军可能撑不了太久。  
“王庭乃沙漠绿洲，水草丰茂。已经能看到绿茵，说明我们没走错。”赵破奴在我身边坐下，伸出胳膊环过我肩膀，“霍校尉，请你相信我们。”  
“即使不相信你们，我现在单枪匹马也回不去；既然已经到这儿了，只好孤注一掷，身家性命都托付给你们喽。”我故作轻松地耸耸肩。赵破奴虽然没去过王庭，好歹在河朔草原上呆过十年，他和小高手下那些弟兄们多是土生土长的匈奴人，沙漠里跑起来，个个儿比我这个养尊处优的京城公子哥经验丰富。  
“明明忧虑到眉头紧锁，却装作若无其事；去病还是那么可爱，一点儿没变呵。”赵破奴伸手揉上我一头乱发。

趁着沙地尚未被寒气沁透，部队再次踏上征途。  
“我认识这条路！”没走多远，仆多便欣喜地惊呼。渐渐落下的夜幕尽头，他指向的方位出现绵延的山丘。  
“报！”斥候回返，“霍校尉，正东方向发现一处匈奴营地。”  
“大家跟上，全速前进！”一夹马肚，我掉头向东。二舅的经验果然丰富，放斥候一个方向都不能少。  
“我说的吧，跟着去病走不会错。”赵破奴朝打马跟过来的高不识笑道。  
“破奴你别说，我没想到去病真的敢带我们进大漠。”高不识迎着夕阳的余辉感叹。  
“这叫初生牛犊不怕虎。”赵破奴一挥马鞭，打趣的话语随风飘来。

夕阳渐渐沉入荒漠尽头。  
夜幕下的山谷中，杳无人烟。遭到焚烧的木材倾覆在地，在偌大的营地上留下黑魆魆的痕迹。破碎的帐篷布被流沙半掩，在寒风中发出飒飒之声。到处是断壁残垣，被秃鹰清空的牛羊尸骨四散在营地周围的山坡上。  
“这是……王庭？”我眨了眨眼睛，询问仆多。  
小王子没有回答，出神地望着营地。片刻后，他牵起马缰，在众人目光注视之下默默地踏过沙地，朝营地中央走去。那里依稀可以辨认出曾经垒砌过一个高大的祭台，祭台之中的石柱上，依旧绑着数具面目全非的尸体，半埋在沙地里，骨头七零八落，连秃鹰也不屑一顾。  
仆多开始疯狂地挖掘着白沙，将那些尸体的头骨从沙堆里刨出来翻看。良久，他抱住其中一只头骨，失声痛哭。

纵马奔至高地，立于山丘上向下眺望，干涸的河床昭示着这里已经荒废多时。我现在站的这个位置，确实是地图上标明的王庭，只不过，是属于已故军臣单于的旧王庭。  
军需官匆匆奔来。  
“霍校尉，我们已经搜遍了整个山谷，伊稚斜离开时将营地付之一炬，恐怕能利用的东西有限。”  
“士兵们还剩多少水粮？”  
“不到一日的量。”  
我抿了抿嘴唇。从这里返回阴山，需要至少两天的脚程；而从位于塞北的阴山回到屯军之处云中郡，需要再走上一日脚程，也就是统共三日路途。如果现在折返，不仅前功尽弃，而且即将缺粮缺水长达两日，回不回得去难说。  
我默默地望着仆多腾出一只包裹，将那枚头骨装进去，细心地包好，系在战马的一侧。  
“阿爸喜欢汉地，他生前没去过，也不知我有没有机会带他去长安走一走，看一看。”小王子吸了吸鼻子。  
“你放心，我们一定能回得去。”我掏出巾帛递给他。这回他毫不客气地接过，三两下将双颊上的泪水混着灰尘抹成一个大花脸。

我翻了翻袋子里的肉干，拣了两片小的出来，扔进嘴里嚼着。军需官言过其实，旧王庭被伊稚斜洗劫一空，所剩无几。  
沙漠里能容纳王庭人口的绿洲屈指可数，是什么迫使伊稚斜放弃旧王庭，举家搬迁？  
我望向脚下的河床。持续的烈日炙烤之下，那里暴露出龟甲一般的裂纹。这两年北方草原气候恶劣，伊稚斜曾数次派兵南下劫掠汉地。同理，王庭想必也是干旱异常，匈奴人为了保证饮水供给，必然需要朝水源充足之处迁徙。  
舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，视线从龟裂的河床离开，落至地图上蜿蜒曲折的河流。  
匈奴人逐水草而居……旧王庭四周，唯有这条发源自北部雪峰的大河……  
我跳将起来。吞掉手里的肉干，拔开水囊猛灌几口。  
“传我令，全体士兵，随我立刻沿河道北上，攻进单于庭！”  
***

号角发出哀鸣声。营地里亮起的火光，瞬间被高地俯冲而下的骑兵打散。  
“为大将军报仇！”  
“解救前将军！”  
寻到上游河畔、补足水源给养的汉兵士气激昂，随着我一声令下，排山倒海般冲向单于庭。  
张弓搭箭，我瞄准那些忙乱中跑出帐子的人影。想到这些人可能是伊稚斜的亲卫，为二舅报仇的喜悦令我的手兴奋得微微颤抖。然而这并不妨碍我放出呼啸的羽箭，眼角的余光捕捉到应声而毙的身影。  
绝无可能料到汉军深夜突袭，王庭的匈奴守卫未有丝毫防备，匆匆拿起刀剑，没待举起便纷纷做了刀下鬼。篝火被战马踢中，同浓郁的鲜血气息一起，星星点点在营地之中蔓延开来。  
丧钟般的号角呜咽终于消失，只剩敌人濒死发出的惨烈呼喊围绕在四周。望向眼前地狱一般的场景，我忽然觉得哪里不对。  
“仆多呢？”我问守护在我身边挥刀拼杀的赵破奴。  
“他去了单于大帐。”赵破奴朝营地中心努了努嘴。  
“不好！”我惊呼一声，调转马头。

“籍若侯，纳命来！”当我踹开大帐，杀红了眼的仆多正挥剑刺向一名脑袋上顶着三根翎毛的白发匈奴老翁。  
“住手！”我迅速拔出佩剑，挡住仆多的去路，“两国交战，不斩王侯将相；这些匈奴王侯若愿意投降我汉，为我汉所用，便要留他们活口。”  
“去病你让开！我不管你们汉人的条条框框，这人害死我阿爸，我今天要按照我们匈奴人自己的法子，为我阿爸复仇！”仆多举剑欲格开我，被我一剑又挡回去。  
背后忽然银光一闪。  
“小心！”仆多大叫着扑过来，将我结结实实地撞到地上。  
只听“唰”的一声，籍若侯的脑袋瞬间已同身体分家，花白头发混着艳红的血渍，咕噜噜地滚到我身旁的兽皮毡子上。那半截尸身手中，银晃晃的匕首掉向地面，“当啷”一声，激起一阵尘土。  
我感激地望向救我一命之人。  
一身是血的赵破奴跨过尸体，拎起还在滴血的脑袋，往兽皮地毯上磕了磕，麻利地装进肩上的战利品包裹中。  
“霍校尉恐怕不了解此人。籍若侯产是伊稚斜的大父，出名的老奸巨猾，伊稚斜叛变夺位少不了他的撺掇。既然这人背叛过军臣单于，将来也会背叛陛下。”赵破奴抬脚踏上尸体，执起弯刀，将沾血的刀尖在籍若侯的兽皮袍子上蹭干净，云淡风轻地笑道，“何况他都那么老了，即使押回京城也会很快死于水土不服，不如为大汉省点口粮。霍校尉要是觉得不妥，属下愿意担这个责任。”  
***

“舅父，我为您报仇了！”刚回到云中郡左路军营，便听说大将军已经在左军帐等我，我顿时满心喜悦，三步并作两步奔进帐子，“舅父您看，我这儿有伊稚斜大父、季父、相国、当户，还有好多俘虏和战利品——”  
“回来了？”大将军望了我一眼，声音平静。  
“……回来了。”我愕然地望向大将军。二舅的语气越是波澜不惊，我越是能读出他拼命压抑的怒火。  
“票姚校尉违反军纪，自己去领罚吧。”  
“……是。”

“呃！”  
藤条抽在背上的时候，剧痛令我产生了一瞬间的恍惚。  
“围魏救赵”的计划失败了。  
两军被围，右军将军苏建伯父只撑了一日有余便矢尽兵绝，只身逃回上谷，已被大将军收监关押。可是，我怎么也没想到前军将军赵信会带着剩下的八百骑兵投降伊稚斜。  
当初前锋帐内，赵信将我抵在帐柱上热切地亲吻，一遍遍絮絮念叨着“最后一次相见”的时候，我以为他的意思是战死沙场，彼此天人永隔；怎知结果却是我会错了意，对方居然被匈奴单于招降，从此再见面便是沙场针锋相对的敌人，真真可笑至极。  
我很感激藤条带来的痛感分散了我的注意力，使我不至于痛彻心扉。我的确过于自信，甚至自负；我以为自己的魅力强大到足够改变一个人的心性，强大到能使一个懦弱的人变得坚强。显然，我错得离谱。叛变了的翕侯赵信，之于被削了脑袋的籍若侯产，除了一个死了一个还活着，其他又有什么分别。

再醒来时，已是掌灯时分。大将军依偎在我身边睡着，手臂搭在我的肩上，羽睫微翕。我伸出手指，描绘他略显苍白憔悴的面容。  
身体上的沙土已经被擦拭干净，背上的笞伤已经有人替我上了药，凉飕飕地，不过牵动肌肉时依然令我龇牙咧嘴。  
手指被人握住。我抬眼，对上二舅忧伤的眼神。  
“还疼吗？”他轻轻问我。  
“对不起，舅父，我不该不向您打招呼就乱跑。”我小心翼翼地承认错误。  
“是不该。”对方声音低沉，深遂的瞳眸中现出水光，“公孙贺向我报告说你只带八百人前往单于庭，我简直急疯了。我派了十几股部队出去寻你，大漠茫茫，居然全部阴差阳错。”  
“对不起，舅父，我只是想为您报仇，同时为赵信和苏伯父解围，可惜我失败了。”我惋惜地自责。  
二舅撑起身，摇了摇头。  
“不，去病，你没有失败。”他居高临下，温柔的目光望向我，语气坚定，“第一次出战便能一路寻到单于庭，成功打破我当年捣毁龙城的战绩，我为你骄傲。”  
空气中弥漫着久违的情愫，缠绵的吻总是异常容易激发体内最深处的欲望。  
“战争结束了，对吗？”抑制住急促的呼吸，我忽然忆起大将军来定襄路上的那番话。  
“是的，”二舅点头，“我已传令入塞罢兵，战事就此告一段落，接下来只要清扫战场。”  
“我想要您，可以吗？”我迫不及待地提出这一憋在心中许久的要求。  
“等你背上的伤好些。”  
“我等不及了。”我反握住二舅的手，朝下身移去。  
触碰到我高涨的热情，二舅唇边绽开一个微笑。  
“那行，乖乖躺着享受吧。”  
“您身上有伤，还是我自己来。”我挣扎着坐起身。背上的新伤，加上接连奔波这么多天过于疲惫，一个没撑住又跌回榻上。  
二舅忍俊不禁。  
“早知道你这么不耐打，我也庇护你一把，不把你教训得那么惨了。”对方说完欺身而下，双手滑进我的亵衣之中，捧起我的后腰，埋进我的腿间，满意地听到我一连串颤抖地惊呼。


	70. 冠军 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里是试图解释为何诏书说霍去病是“再”冠军，因为之前打下来的因为是公孙贺领军，算在公孙贺名下，没算在他名下。
> 
> 来来，给大家体会一下“朕不可一日无（妇）人”这句汉武帝经典名言。情儿在前线打仗，他在后宫乱搞。
> 
> 挤眼睛这个动作英文是wink，这是我第一次碰到无法用中文流畅表述的动作词语。

初夏的暖阳透过宣室殿的窗棂洒下来。  
“该打！”天子扯开我的上衣，将我后背的伤痕尽数暴露在阳光下，“依朕看，仲卿这是手下留情了呢？”  
“陛下莫要错怪臣，刚在大漠里跑完八天，换了谁也扛不住一整套军法重罚，何况，去病还是立了大功的。”大将军从赐座上撑起身，开口替我辩解。  
“朕巴不得他别立那份功！”天子两眼一瞪，长袖一甩，“给他八百兵，叫他带去砍几个单于侧翼玩玩就够了，沙漠吃人不长眼，万一跑丢回不来，你叫朕怎么办？”  
“反正功已经立下，人也已经安然无恙地回来，陛下不如考虑如何赏赐您钦封的这位‘票姚校尉’。”大将军双手抱在胸前，好整以暇地斜睨着暴走中的帝王。  
我跪在原地，视线于面前争来吵去的汉家天子和汉家大将军之间穿梭，心里头美滋滋的，原来舅父真的在护着我。  
“桑爱卿，漠南一战，去病的战果如何？”帝王转头，询问正念叨着“非礼勿视”，恨不得将自己整个儿埋进竹简中的桑弘羊。  
“回陛下，伊稚斜留在王庭的一家老小都已被霍校尉绑送到京城为人质。王庭一役首虏统共两千零二十八级；另外缴获两千多匹良种匈奴矮脚马，金银财宝、兽皮祀品明细尚在统计之中，预估价值不小于百万铢。以上这些未包括霍校尉跟从左将军时的战绩。”  
“去病，你还记得你在你大姨夫那里的斩获吗？”大将军问我。  
“啊？我忘了数了。”我挠挠头，“反正是大姨夫负责清扫战场，人头都归他，我也就没管。”  
“傻孩子，不数朕怎么给你封赏？”帝王又好气又好笑，一巴掌拍上我的后脑勺，“算了，王庭的战果也足够了，桑爱卿，你给去病按一比一的封户率拟诏吧。”

“去病你先回去休息，朕还有些事要同仲卿商量。”桑夫子告退后，帝王向我抛出逐客令。  
“陛下，是不是关于苏将军的事？”我心里一阵焦急，连忙叩首请求，“臣亲自在大漠里跑了一圈，苏将军被困沙漠的处境之艰难，臣深有体会，还望陛下开恩，看在苏将军拼死抵抗的份上，饶过苏将军。”  
“朕并无意杀苏建，只是遵从先例，削了他的平陵侯位，贬他为庶人。”天子朝我摆了摆手，“朕要商议的是赵信叛降之事，去病你且回避一下。”  
退出殿门，二舅手下的四路裨将依旧等在殿外候旨。我向他们做揖告辞后便匆匆出宫，立刻朝渭水方向奔驰而去。  
天子意欲留我在宫里休息，不过我并未予理睬；进长安的路上，我仿佛在欢迎的人群中望见了娘亲的身影，此刻不禁迫不及待地想要回茂陵邑詹事府一趟。  
“吾儿，你总算回来了。”哭成泪人的娘亲抱着我一遍遍唠叨，泪水打湿了我的衣襟。  
一桌子热腾腾的佳肴面前，陈掌亦唉声叹气，愁眉不展。娘亲大人不论是喜是忧，只要见了我立马泪眼婆娑，我已经习惯于她的多愁善感，不过今日詹事府的气氛实在有些诡异。  
我望向餐桌尽头，陈妍正拿着筷箸有一下没一下地划拉麦饭。  
“怎么了妹妹？”我朝她露出一个笑脸，“哥哥我安全到家了，应该高兴才是啊。”  
陈妍没有说话，她停下筷箸，泪珠从她的眼眶中大颗大颗地滑落。  
从小到大，心性开朗的陈妍破天荒头一回在我这个哥哥面前掉眼泪。  
“出了什么事？有人趁我不在欺负你？”我一拍桌子，蓦地站起来，“哪个不长眼的敢欺负我妹妹，看我不揍扁他！”  
***

“霍校尉，陛下召你前往天梁殿。”  
“不去。”我没好气地回答。已经在上林苑建章营躲了两日，眼看着快要躲不过去；果然宦者这次学聪明了，亦步亦趋地跟在我身后。  
“霍校尉不进宫，奴婢没法回去复命，只好在您这里候着；只要您不去，奴婢就得一直待在您身边。”  
我翻了个白眼。跑马蹴鞠的时候，身边如影随形地跟着个尾巴，营里战友那么多双眼睛盯着，这种不自在的感觉简直令我抓狂。  
“霍校尉，抗旨不能解决问题。”尾巴絮絮叨叨地劝了一路，吃饭的时候也不忘做思想动员，“您和陛下之间的误会，还是当面去说清楚为好。”  
真是皇帝不急急死太监，我心中默默抱怨。

芙蓉帐不仅是暖，更有些热。  
“可惜了这一扇美背，千万别留疤才好。”帝王趴在我身上喘息，一遍遍亲吻我背上脱痂的粉色伤痕。  
“留疤又如何，伤疤可是属于武将的功勋。”将要愈合的伤口奇痒无比，对方的动作逼得我不停躲闪。  
“咝——”被扯痛下身的天子扭曲了一张脸，一把按住乱扭的我，“去病这是怎么了，像吃了炮仗似的。我给你的封赏不满意？明日便是庆功宴，要追加什么赶紧提，还来得及修改。”  
我奋力从那双臂弯中挣脱，转身怒瞪对方。显然，天子并不明白我生气的原因。  
当面解决误会？说得好听罢了。事实上，一进天梁殿我就被天子捉住摁在龙榻上，借着肉体缠绵大肆倾诉相思之苦，个把时辰过去，还未曾有任何开口的机会。  
“臣攻打单于庭本是为舅父报仇，您封不封赏臣其实无所谓。”我失望地回复道，“臣只是不解，臣的妹妹已有婚约在身，您怎么可以趁着臣离京赴边，跑去打她的主意？”  
“陈妍已经订婚？和谁？什么时候的事儿，我怎么不知道？”帝王眨了眨眼睛，迅速抛出一连串问题。  
“大前天，同张家大公子张贺订的婚约，臣亲自参持的订婚仪式。”  
帝王讪讪一笑。  
“票姚校尉动作挺快的嘛。”  
“这不是重点。”我忿忿地咬牙。  
天子的眉头舒展开来，他伸出二指，夹住我脖间红绳上的龙纹钩玉，举到我眼前晃了晃，露出胜利的笑容。有那么一瞬间，我很想不管不顾，豁出身家性命，出手揍扁面前这个嘚瑟的家伙。  
“纳妃之事，我不过是去詹事府的时候顺便提及，看看他们的意向，你的家人可能对我的话有什么误解。”对上我恼怒的眼神，帝王决定为自己开脱，“我也是一片好心，考虑到你如今已经建功立业，接下来能在朝堂上站稳脚跟，宫中总得多个帮衬才好。”  
“帮衬？”我懵圈，“臣的舅父是大将军，姨母是您的皇后，表弟是您的嫡长子，这些还不够吗？”  
“去病，你太天真了。”他曲起食指，出其不意地在我鼻梁上刮了一下，“从前你看到的外朝不过是冰山一角，等你真的蹚进来，才知道这潭浑水到底有多深。”  
“总之您不能再打陈妹妹的主意。”我坚决不肯让步。  
天子邪邪一笑，倾身覆进我胸前，轻轻啮咬。我仰起头，努力克制溢出喉间的呻吟。  
“你且放心，既然陈妍已有心上人，我也不好横刀夺爱。”他在吮吻的间歇朝我抛出定心丸，“至于宫里头的帮衬，我会替你想别的法子。”  
***

“表哥，给我看看冠军侯印好不好？”不疑表弟掂着脚尖够我手里的铜龟钮。  
卫伉背着手，小大人似地踱过来，朝卫不疑哂笑。  
“有什么好看的，你自己不是有阴安侯印吗？”  
“我好奇呗，表哥这是军功封侯，封户数比我的多一倍呢。”卫不疑一边接过金灿灿的铜印赏玩一边回复他哥。  
“哼。”卫伉不屑地扭头，继续背着手朝厨房的方向踱去。  
管家和仆人端着酒水茶点从幕府前厅出来。  
“君侯请耐心等待。”仆人引我进凉亭里坐下。我翘着二郎腿，靠在石凳上嚼饴糖冰块。最近天气炎热，烈日当头，幕府里头新栽种的树苗依旧枝条稀稀落落，估计得再等个三五年才能连成整片树荫。  
被下人恭称以“君侯”略有不习惯，不过这幕府里头一堆君侯，也不差我一个。

门口传来话语声。  
议郎周霸身着便服，轻车熟路地穿过庭院的回廊，朝议事厅行来；待得近了才看清，他身后跟着的那位乃门客甯乘。  
大将军会客尚未结束，周霸与我相熟，我便邀他们一同在凉亭内等待。不过今日的周议郎看上去忧心忡忡。  
“在下有一事百思不得其解，今上明明在诏书中赞扬大将军此役‘复克获’，却并未赐大将军益封，连带着手下裨将均未有封赏。霍校尉，这件事你怎么看？”  
“周伯，不瞒您说，这次的封赏诏书是由陛下和大将军共同商议拟定。”我回复道，“他们这么决定，应该有自己的考量吧。”  
“唉，您俩一直待在北境，恐怕并不知晓京城这几个月来的动静。”甯乘皱着眉头接过话茬，“长安城最近流传一首歌谣，‘生男无喜，生女无悲，独不见卫子夫霸天下。’”  
“卫子夫霸天下？”周霸惊呼道，“岂有此理！利用歌谣煽动民意，指名道姓、直呼皇后的名讳，这，这简直居心叵测！”  
周霸和甯乘开始你一言我一语地痛批造谣之人，我的心思却已飘回当日封赏之时。  
那晚的庆功宴上，我终于有幸被引至客座，于多年之后再次坐到二舅的身旁。  
不过，帝王右位，从来不缺人。  
当今上“新宠”头戴金凤钗，身敷绣工精致、下摆冗长的鹅黄曲裾礼服，由皇帝牵着手，缓缓步入麒麟殿时，满场哗然。  
我惊讶地张圆了嘴巴。刨除锦绣华服，这女子面容忒的眼熟——柳眉大眼，细鼻殷唇，不正是我临行之前，被天子召进宫，准备强塞给我的宫女王氏！  
大厅终于回归肃静。领着王氏施施然落座，天子环视四周。四目交汇时，他翘起唇角，朝我挤了一下眼睛。  
我无语凝噎。  
这就是天子在后宫里给我找的帮衬吗？陛下的思路果然清奇，王氏只是恰巧被我一指选中，不仅同我无亲无故，而且那晚看来，她对我还颇为不满，这样一个宫女若能帮衬我，除非太阳打西边出来。

“昔日高皇帝赞淮阴侯战功‘勋冠三杰’，今票姚校尉霍去病深入大漠，捣毁单于庭，首虏二千二十八级，斩单于大父籍若侯产，生擒单于季父姑罗比，以及相国、当户，可谓‘勇冠三军’，特以二千五百户封赏，赐爵‘冠军侯’……”  
宦者的声音尖锐而单调。前晚刚被颁诏之人折腾半宿，此刻我正眼皮打架，瞌睡连天；听到陛下居然将我的名字拿去同我的偶像韩信类比，心花怒放之余，终于强打起精神继续听诏。  
北境诸将领校尉，除我以外，另有三人得到封爵：军中向导张骞因累计军功赐爵博望侯；上谷太守郝贤捕斩二千有余，赐爵众利侯；骑干孟已，也就是懂医术、及时抢救大将军的那名士兵，赐爵关内侯。  
“……今中国一统而北边未安，朕甚悼之……漠南之役，大将军仍复克获，准置武功赏官，以宠战士……”宦者继续面无表情地宣读武功爵诏书。  
回身望向二舅，众人讶异的目光中，他神色自若，只是以外人几乎无法察觉的程度，微微抿了抿唇。  
大将军不益封的原因，想必周霸和甯乘均猜得到。单于军一触即溃，逃跑速度之快令人乍舌，四路汉军只斩得首虏一万二千级，此役前后汉军统共斩获一万九千级。然而右军将军苏建、前军将军赵信手下各损失一万轻骑，赵信降匈更是雪上加霜。  
因此，此次汉军虽大胜单于军，重创伊稚斜的锐气，可是按照大汉“数人头，给封户”的死板规定，漠南一役汉军总战利首虏不抵总战损首虏，作为统帅的大将军自然无法再封。  
虽说规矩是死的，人是活的，可惜这次汉军十万兵马当面对阵单于精锐，战线分布北境四郡，国库开销巨大，桑弘羊的抱怨历历在耳；加上外朝那群好吃懒做的主和派趁机在朝堂上煽风点火，表达对战绩的不满，即使陛下想要多加赏赐，也会被二舅劝阻吧。  
可是话说回来，当大将军不顾伤痛，指挥前线将士浴血拼杀的时候，到底谁他妈的在背后造谣生事，挑拨离间我们卫家？

议事厅的门“吱呀”一声打开。凉亭里的三人目瞪口呆地望着探出身来的老妪。  
“这位就是新钦封的冠军侯吧？”妇人喜上眉梢，三两步奔进凉亭，执起我的手臂原地转圈，口中喃喃自语，“真格儿是个俊俏的娃子。满意，满意着呢。”  
“你是谁？”我终于反应过来，甩开把我当成牲口一样前后打量的妇人。一抬头，周霸和甯乘正盯着我吃吃地偷笑。  
“去病莫紧张，这位是来给你说媒的。”大将军笑着跨出门来。  
“说媒？给我？”我不敢置信地指着自己的鼻子。  
“是啊，冠军侯如今在长安城可是炙手可热呢。”甯乘附和道。  
“为了这娃子，老身已经跑了两趟啦，”妇人叉着腰，抹了抹头上的汗，不厌其烦地叽叽喳喳，“老身头一回去的这娃子爹的府上，他爹说做不了主，叫老身来找大将军。这一来一回还要过河，差点儿跑死老身，就怕被别家抢了先。”  
“舅父，我听说宫里送来材料要我签字盖章。”我岔开话题。  
“对，你的爵位和官职材料都在我这里，明早我去上朝，你自己送回中央署行吗？”察觉我的尴尬，大将军挥挥手示意我进议事厅。  
“没问题。”我快步跟上，将笑得像朵菊花似的媒婆远远甩在身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【龙根从后穴滑出引起我不适地颤栗，】  
> 【他抬起我的臀，灼热抵上我身后，就着精水的润滑，再次顶了进来。  
> 春宵苦短。  
> 小别胜新婚，他似是服用了助兴的药物，在我体内连出数次。  
> 被不停颠簸着，操弄着，我的身体已经不是自己的，被插干到连续挂精、四肢发颤，肛口麻木，眼前一片白光，坐在他身上昏睡过去。】


	71. 催婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 江充同学穿得跟个骚鸡似的跑去见皇帝，肯定也是听了什么流言蜚语吧。
> 
> 赵破奴发刀！
> 
> 反攻预警！

中央署位于未央宫西北角，石渠阁正南方向。  
路上经过清凉殿，我去北境之前就已建了一半的地基和梁柱依旧保持着原样，荒废成烂尾工程。打仗打得国库吃紧，连大汉皇帝整修未央宫的钱也缺乏。  
推开斑驳的红漆大门，步入中央署正殿。此殿年久失修，通风设施几乎没有，殿堂奇热无比。等待主任司录的过程中，东张西望的同时，我举起手中的牛皮袋当扇子扇着。  
现如今我冠军侯霍去病在长安城也算半个有钱人，收着富饶之乡颍川地界的税赋；至于吃穿用度，平日里只要我开口，第二天东西就会神奇地出现在我面前，要什么有什么。不过，我的小金库里暂时还没那么多钱替天子修清凉殿，这个月收来的租子同陛下的赏金一起，全都已经犒赏给跟着我出生入死的弟兄们。  
说起来，大将军那里出了一件关于犒赏的乌龙。那个八卦大王门客甯乘，居然劝说二舅分赏金给王氏也就是新诰封的王夫人，说是因为王氏的娘家未有富贵，大将军作为皇后家属，应该替皇后体恤嫔妃。  
提出这种无脑建议的甯乘并不知道，二舅去年才被封为万户侯，整年的赋税都已用于分赏将士、犒劳三军。尽管如此，二舅还是听从甯乘的建议，晚间抽出五百金送去给王夫人娘家。  
“一句歌谣就把姓甯的给唱怕了。舅父同陛下什么关系，怎需要拍一个无名宫女的马屁。”我暗忖。  
办完公事，拐过书籍堆积如山的走廊，迎面撞上两个熟人——张贺和杨仆。  
“准亲家也在这儿啊。”我打趣道。  
“别提了霍校尉，”张贺一边帮我捡拾撞掉的书简一边苦大仇深地抱怨，“我一点儿都还没成婚的准备呢，突然就被我爹捞去你家定亲，丑话说在前头，我怕我会亏待陈妹妹。”  
“事出有因，时间紧急，没提前同你打招呼是我的错。不过，”我接过张贺递过来的书籍，作势在他耳边威胁道，“这世上没有后悔药，要是让我知道你对不起我妹妹，我叫你吃不了兜着走。”  
临走出中央署，我又折回头，摸出钱袋抖了抖，拣出三枚金饼，递给前台簿录。  
“这些钱算我捐给署里的，够不够重新粉刷大门？”  
“霍校尉真是有心人呐，一块就够，一块就够。”簿录喜笑颜开。  
“行，不够再找我要，多了留给各位前辈置办茶水。”我不客气地将剩下的两块金饼揣回袋里。  
“不愧是今上身边的红人，出手真大方呐，三块金饼都可以买个爵位了。”走出不远，依稀听见簿录嘀咕。

上林苑营地上空赤日炎炎。  
“众兵士听令。”我接过赵破奴递过来的令旗，正要再度开口，忽然几个阴腔怪调的声音飘过来。抬头一看，果然又是骁骑营那帮惹是生非的家伙。  
“你们胡骑营太逊了，第一任教官死了，第二任教官降了，现在居然沦落到找个毛都没长齐的小子当你们的头儿。”  
“可别小看他哦，人家是钦封的票姚校尉，将来要当大将军的。”  
“啧啧，这‘票姚’二字加上他这张脸，难免令人想入非非哪。”  
“不得动武！”我鼓着腮帮子，拦住剑拔弩张的弟兄们。  
原本的好心情立刻被一扫而空。这些人跑来胡骑营的地盘上，故意搔首弄姿，满口冷嘲热讽，分明是不满当初未分兵跟我进大漠，没捞到犒赏，心中意难平，专程上门挑衅的。若我真的介意他们的言语奚落，那才是正中对方下怀。  
“今日放大家一天假，组队蹋鞠。”我略一思索，宣布道。  
鹄号响起，胡骑营的弟兄们一片欢呼，骁骑营的人骂骂咧咧，懊丧地离去。

“霍校尉，快换我上场。”仆多探着脖子朝我招手。  
“行。”我比了个暂停的手势，同他击掌，坐到休息区的队长赵破奴旁边。  
“自从知道赵信投降后，兄弟们一直心情不佳，踢球看起来是个好主意，对鼓舞士气颇有帮助。”赵破奴递来水壶。  
我拔开壶盖，浇了些凉水在额头上，缓解酷暑的炎热。  
“破奴兄，我把你和弟兄们从赵信的前锋军里调走，你们后悔吗？恨我吗？”  
“怎么可能恨你。”赵破奴一声轻嗤，“当初是我们自愿跟着你走的。虽然未能同赵信一起抗敌，但换个角度想想，若不是跟着你，我们恐怕也难逃相同的命运，不是死，就是降，总之咱们再也见不着面。”  
“是吗？”我抬眼眺望远方渐沉的落日，问出心中积存已久的疑问，“倘若有一天你也落到赵信这种境遇，你会如何选择？”  
赵破奴弯起嘴角。  
“你别忘了，我是汉人，生于汉家。不论遭遇什么情况，只要我活着，我都会努力回归汉地的。”  
***

初秋时节，天气骤变，京城小雨绵绵。  
有赵破奴和高不识帮忙，胡骑营的训练渐渐进入正轨，我遂得以腾出时间履行其他职责。我现在是正儿八经的天子侍中，工作内容主要是给大将军打下手。  
“舅父，胡骑营得扩招，赵信那儿打丢了太多人。”宣室殿内，我提议道。  
“需要我给你从北境调兵吗？”大将军从一堆奏章中抬起头。  
“不瞒您说，您和公孙将军当年为陛下招兵买马，建立期门军，我一直十分羡慕；您不如让我试试，我自己去招人。”  
“这倒也是个好主意——”  
宦者一路小跑进殿，打断我们的谈话。  
“陛下留在犬台宫用膳，特遣奴婢知会各位。”  
“犬台宫？”大将军皱眉，喃喃道，“他到底还是跑去见了赵太子妃的兄长。”  
“……是的，大将军。”宦者战战兢兢回复道。  
“走吧，陛下今晚恐怕不会过来了。”把整沓奏章往天子书案上一扣，大将军招呼我。  
“您回去休息就好，我再等等，晚点回家。”我朝大将军扬了扬手里看了一半的军报。

天色渐暗，吃完宦者送来的晚餐，看完今日份的军报，已经是半个时辰之后。  
这一阵子，东南各郡均不时递上通报，称海寇趁着大汉和匈奴在北境作战期间，于沿海诸县兴风作浪，沿海称臣的各南夷属国也趁机屯兵居粮、蠢蠢欲动，看来武力镇压势在必行。  
将批注完毕的军报密封签章，交还给侍者，视线被大将军留在帝座上的那一堆外朝奏章吸引住。好奇心驱使下，我随手翻了翻搁在上头的那几封奏章，见没甚新鲜事，方才想起早该离开。  
这当口天子正好从殿外跨进来。  
“去病，快看朕弄到的好东西！”他从背后变出一团花里胡哨的布料抖开，“这玩意儿叫做‘蝉衣’，薄薄一层蚕丝，轻如蝉翼，据说是赵国的民俗服饰，不过这做工式样朕倒是头一回见。”  
我嫌弃地瞥了一眼他手里的蝉衣。这种几乎透明的衣服，穿与不穿有什么区别？那袖口和下摆粘满花花绿绿的鸡毛，套上一准变山鸡。  
“这是赵太子他大舅哥的衣服，朕料想去病穿着肯定好看，一激动就给人扒拉下来了。要不要试试？”帝王摩拳擦掌，举着蝉衣就往我身上套。  
“不要。”我赶紧后退，躲开他的攻击范围。  
天子一脸委屈的表情，目光将我从头到脚审视一番，终于无奈地放弃了心里的小盘算。  
“确实不衬，朕还是更喜欢票姚校尉的军装。”他将蝉衣随手丢给侍者，坏笑着走过来。  
“您不是留在犬台宫用膳吗？这么早就回来了。”我赶紧岔开话题。  
“朕挂念你呗，随便吃了点应付赵国那帮人，中途开溜过来看你。”帝王四处张望一番，诧异道，“仲卿已经走了？”  
“是的陛下，大将军身体欠佳，已先行告辞。”宦者应道。  
“朕知道了。”天子点点头，指着桌上一摞十几封竹简，“这些奏章都是公孙弘递来的？仲卿可筛过了？”  
“陛下，大将军留话说，他不敢私筛公孙丞相的奏章。”  
“行行。去病，朕有些头疼，你来给朕一封封读吧。”他摆摆手示意我坐下。

“陛下，这封是淮南王向您问安的。”第一封不用打开也知道，里面全是废话。  
“你帮朕批。”天子坐到我背后，双臂环住我的腰，上身沉沉地趴在我背上。  
我执起朱批，努力地试图把“朕安”二字写得好看点儿。  
“这封是劝和亲的。”  
“不允。”  
“劝罢置西南夷的。”  
“公孙老头还真是契而不舍！”帝王爆了一句粗口，“不允。”  
“这封是赵王为狱中的赵太子求情的，说愿意捐出赵国勇士，加入咱们中央军，抗击匈奴，为朝廷效力。”  
“朕看看。”天子凑过来扫了几眼，嘿嘿一笑，“哈，铁公鸡终于肯拔毛了，甚好甚好。下御史，给张汤去办。”  
“今年荥阳郡的赈灾拨款预算，右内史汲黯的奏章。”我合起赵王那封放在一边，接着读道。  
“已阅，下司农，给桑弘羊审核。”  
批了半晌，终于翻到最后一封奏章。  
“陛下，这一封是武强侯庄青翟的，他劝您早立太子。”  
“陛下？”  
久久未得到回音，扭过脖颈一看，天子已经趴在我身上睡着了。  
我悄悄从那双臂弯里钻出来，拾起掉落的披风搭在他的肩上，对着宦者做了一个噤声的手势，蹑手蹑脚地溜出宣室殿，朝家的方向奔去。  
赵国太子刘丹被他大舅哥告御状揭发后宫乱伦，已经在大狱里蹲了好些日子。赵王刘彭祖心急如焚，他在奏章里痛骂的这个叫做江充的大舅哥，正是天子今日跑去犬台宫接见的人。  
为了筹集资金、补充国库，居然屁颠颠跑去接见江充那种芝麻绿豆级别的小人物，汉室天子这种活计，一般人还真不容易做。  
***

夜深人静，大将军幕府内，秋蝉声声鸣寂寥。  
黑暗中，我蓦地睁开眼。  
月色下，枕边人翻了个身，发出痛苦的轻哼。我拨开他捂住腹部的手，掌心抚上那处疤痕，小心翼翼地轻揉。  
大将军遭刺客刀伤，腹腱受损，几个月来一直无法骑马；近日天气转寒，想必伤处疼痛又开始严重。  
“疼到睡不着吗？”我关切地问，“需要喝止痛药吗？”  
“不用了，揉开以后就好多了。”二舅面色终于缓和下来。  
我执过巾帕，拭去他额间渗出的汗珠。  
“挑水这种事情仆役去做就好，您千万别再逞强。”今晚一回家就看见大将军趴在井台边上捞水桶，差点儿没掉下井里；我按捺不住，直接对着一旁手足无措的家仆发飙。  
“我只是想多做些复健，争取早日康复。”二舅望着我，神色中露出一丝腼腆，“腰腹一直使不上劲儿，不能给去病带来快乐，对不起。”  
对于男人这种尽管直白，却胜过一切甜言蜜语的床笫间情话，我简直毫无招架之力。  
“这有什么好道歉的，和舅父在一起我已经很享受了。再说，比起我自己的感觉，我更希望看到舅父快乐。”我在他的唇畔轻啄。  
二舅翘起唇角，伸手抚上我的脸颊。  
“去病这么善解人意，若是娶妻成家，一定会是个好丈夫。”

空气中一瞬间的沉默。秋风挟裹着凉意，吹进窗棂间的缝隙，推动纱帐轻轻摇弋。  
“我不娶妻。”我坐起身，盯着二舅的眼睛，一字一顿。  
“长安城那么多姑娘来府里说媒，去病一个也没看上么？”  
“我不喜欢女子。”  
“你是不是一直没碰过女子？”从我尴尬的眼神中得到肯定的答案后，二舅语重心长地补充道，“女子有女子的好处，至少可以给你留下子嗣。去病若是生个小去病，一定同他阿爹一般可爱。”  
“我才不要生孩子。”我背过身躺下，赌气不理二舅。  
温热的身躯贴靠过来。沉寂良久，对方忽地吐出一句令我浑身血液翻涌的话。  
“要么，今晚你试试在上面罢？”

“呃！”身下人仰起头，喉间溢出一丝痛苦的呻吟。  
“弄疼您了吗？”置身于天堂里巡回的我终于捡回一丝清醒，后悔不已地询问。  
“我没事，你继续。”二舅皱着眉头，努力挤出一个笑容，“许久不做下面的那个，有些不习惯罢了。”  
得着男人的许可，我更加肆无忌惮起来。面前的这具躯体我已格外熟悉，今晚我却是头一回得以从另一个角度欣赏那宽阔的肩胛和劲瘦的腰肢，分明的骨节和紧致的腠理。  
被舅父身后那处圣地缓缓吞噬的时候，无与伦比的餍足感自下身相接之处直蹿上后脑勺。满心满眼都是对方深陷情欲、隐忍纠结的表情，我兴奋得连脚趾头也蜷曲起来，扣住男人的臀将他带向我，止不住地呻吟着，撞击着，恨不得与他融为一体，自此永不分离。  
“舅父，我爱你。”情欲的浪潮伴着白光侵袭过四肢百骸，我保持着相接的姿势趴在二舅身上喘息，一遍遍吮吻着对方光滑的脊背，不停重复着这一句话，仿佛此刻天地间只存在我和他二人。  
二舅伸手钩过我的脖子，热切地吻上我的唇。  
“和女子做这种事，会更快乐。”激吻的间歇，他依旧不忘劝说我娶妻。  
“我不要。”心满意足的我抱着二舅开心地啃来啃去，屏蔽一切我不希望听到的话语，自顾自地宣告着对男人的占有，“我谁都不要，我只要舅父。”


	72. 拒绝 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘彻牌电脑当机记。
> 
> 卫青：同是男人，将心比心，不指望你还记得做爱时说过的话。  
> 小霍：是哦，我一转眼自己都不记得承诺过什么。  
> 刘彻：（摩拳擦掌）嘿嘿。

美好的时光总是过于短暂。晨光熹微，醒来望望窗外，遍地微黄的落叶，在淅沥的雨水中四散飘零。  
枕上满席青丝，身边人依旧沉沉睡着。我轻轻靠进他的肩窝，汲取那份独属于对方的体香，回味缠绵悱恻的温存。  
昨夜委屈大将军，今日无早朝，就让他多睡一会儿吧。  
***

宣室殿的中朝例会上，各位大夫正襟危坐，满脸严肃。我跪在不远处，把玩着手里的竹木笏。随便瞟了一眼身旁几人的竹笏，上面满满当当全是蝇头小隶；我的竹笏暂时一字未着，空空如也。  
“陛下，赵王有一样说到点子上，江充今日既然可以背叛赵太子，来日也可以背叛陛下您。这种背信弃义之人，不可轻易托付重任。”大将军语重心长地劝道。  
天子伸手抚额：“看来大将军仍在介怀赵信叛降之事？过去的事情就让他过去，朕不再计较，大将军莫要自责。”  
“陛下，”大将军忧心忡忡地回复，“赵信本是匈奴人，归汉十数年，为我军训练战法作出诸多贡献，大漠中弹尽粮绝，身受重伤，良知尚存，保下苏建一条性命。而江充被赵王奉为上宾，却因一己之利，私告御状出卖恩主，二者品行并不可同日而语。”  
“朕不是不愿听从大将军。”天子挠了挠头，甩出一串借口，“只是，江充一行帮了朕一个大忙，名正言顺地收回赵郡国的封地，顺便还给国库带来不少收入；若不给他点甜头，赏个一官半职，朕岂不也成了忘恩负义之人？”  
“陛下言重了，臣并非此意。”大将军不再言语。  
天子也能感到大将军沉默中蕴含的怒意。他扫过齐刷刷低头、纷纷附议大将军的一众中朝大夫，朝我投来求救的目光。  
我躲进竹笏后面，嘟起嘴巴，慢悠悠地把笏上刚添写的“江充不可信”五个大字转过去，展示给帝王阅览。  
大将军一片好心劝谏，陛下却一副敷衍了事的态度，我拒绝为其找台阶下，反正他知道我一贯只拆台，不救场。  
“有了！”天子盯着我犹豫片刻，忽然一拍大腿，“前阵子票姚校尉不是把伊稚斜的亲友一锅端了么，刚巧伊稚斜派人来求和，要咱们归还他的阏氏。朕就考验考验这个江充，安排他出使匈奴；横穿大漠前往单于庭可不是一件美差，大将军意下如何？”  
“陛下英明。”大将军叹了口气，终于做出让步。  
“行，就这么定了。”帝王揉了揉眉心，“还有事吗？无事散会。”

众臣正要起身告退，忽然一个人站了出来。  
“陛下，臣有一事相议。”中大夫朱买臣奏道，“庄少傅等人联名请奏册立太子之事，至今仍未得到陛下批复。臣斗胆，希望当面询问陛下的意思。”  
闻言，天子顿住脚步，眉心一拧。  
“既然不批庄青翟的奏章，还能什么意思？你不会自己猜么？”  
听得帝王叱责，朱买臣肩膀抖上一抖，不过还是倔强地往前挪了挪，继续拱手道：“册立太子，陛下您一句话的事儿。至于各项典仪，中朝必定会为您做得漂漂亮亮、顺顺当当。”  
望向一旁欲言又止的大将军，天子伸出手指，不耐烦地戳了戳太阳穴。  
朱大夫此人一直没什么眼力见儿，这当口天子同大将军刚吵完一架，此时提请册立太子，简直没有比这更坏的时机。  
“再等等吧。”帝王一甩袖摆，起身欲离开。  
“可是陛下，据殿下开年就已七岁，不能再拖了！”朱买臣不依不饶。

“陛下！”廷尉张汤一路小跑，匆匆奔进殿来，“陛下，淮南王手下将领雷被前来告御状，事态紧急，臣不得不打扰您。”  
他向宦者递上手中竹简，气喘吁吁补充道：“淮南王刘安、衡山王刘赐联合，密谋起兵造反，雷被上书在此，请您过目。”

雷被的状纸，天子并没有接手。他只是忽然捂住心口，慢慢坐倒在龙座上。  
“快传太医！”踉跄着冲过去的大将军焦急地命令道。  
宦者惊慌失措的传唤声很快响彻宣室殿。混乱中，我被人一把推开；中朝大夫们蜂拥而上，团团围住汉家帝王，呼天抢地。

“各位大人请回吧，陛下需要静养。”我不停地重复着相同的话语，协助太医们驱散那些聚在宣室殿外蝇蝇嗡嗡、交头接耳的臣子。  
很快我见到了牵着表弟据殿下匆匆赶来的小姨。这么多年来，我第一次目睹平日里容止大方、波澜不惊的小姨惊慌而哀伤的眼神。  
我也见到了挺着微隆的肚腹，由内侍搀扶着，从轿辇上走下来的王氏。她轻瞟向我，目光中飘散着惶恐和畏惧。  
“皇后姊姊。”王氏向小姨挹福。小姨没多说什么，只是免了王氏的跪拜，示意她同自己一起进殿。  
卫长公主不知何时走到我身边。  
“去病哥，你还好吗？”执起我的手，她忽地惊叹出声，“你的手怎么这么凉！”  
“我没事，外面站得久，多吹了些冷风罢了。”我侧过头，朝卫长挤出一个僵硬的笑容。  
直到此刻我才发现，我的手正在表妹的掌心中微微颤抖。  
***

未央宫内，气氛压抑而紧张。  
沿海水寇问题未解，东南二王再起事端；天子生病无法临朝，大将军与政见上素来相左的丞相公孙弘、立场持中的新人御史大夫番系、以及一向不太好说话的廷尉张汤，四人摒弃前嫌，同聚于温室殿议事厅，应付各种皇亲国戚的同时，日夜兼程处理各种突发事项。  
我扎进一堆军法军律中，力所能及地帮二舅和公孙敖处理北军和期门军积压的军报。连日来，大将军忍着伤痛辛苦操劳，心力憔悴；我刚学会批注公文不久，只希望尽量多做些事儿，为大将军分忧。  
“这孩子轴脾气，一直不好好吃饭也不好好睡觉；拜托你带他出宫走走，给他弄点吃的。”  
把我从一堆竹简中捞起，交给远道而来的平阳侯之前，二舅吻了吻我的发梢：“我知道你不放心陛下的病情，也明白你想要为我分忧；但若你心情不佳，我更怕你忙中出错，于事无补。这里有我守着；你且放下手头工作，同朋友出去散散心。”  
“想吃点什么？”对面人举起手在我眼前摇了摇。我眨了眨眼睛，望向面前凭空冒出来的平阳侯，半晌才意识到我正坐在长安城西的酒肆桌前。  
“上酒，要烈酒。”我招呼小二。  
“空腹喝酒伤胃。”曹襄劝道。  
“我吃不下。”我抱起递来的酒坛，径自步出酒肆。

月华初上，我漫无目的地行走在长安城中。手里拎着的酒壶装着喝剩的杏花酿，酒劲上头，脚下打绊。  
“去病，慢点走，看路。”后头有人提醒我。  
“兄长，我今年流年不利，看不看路都会摔着，你信不信？”我转过身，朝跟着我的平阳侯露出一个微笑。  
“瞎说什么，”曹襄伸手戳上我的额头，“定襄之役你立功又封侯，怎么可能流年不利。”  
和着醉意，我一边吃吃笑着一边趔趄后退。转过身，游移的目光落至不远处依旧热闹的市集。  
太医说天子的脉象已趋于平和，只是仍旧处于昏迷之中。陛下一向身体不错，甚少生病，怎知病来如山倒；其实陛下要我帮他批奏章的那晚便出现过头疼、嗜睡的征兆，可我不仅什么迹象都没看出来，而且匆匆抛下伏案昏睡之人，独自返家。  
定襄前线，我差点失去疼我的舅父；未央宫里，爱我的姨夫又陷入昏迷——都是我的错，当初我明明应该守卫在二舅身边，却擅自挪动位置；这次我明明已经察觉陛下的异样，但是却毫无作为。如果我能早点注意到陛下那些反常的征兆，早点传太医来诊治，陛下恐怕也不会像现在这样昏睡不醒。  
这世上果然没有后悔药吗？如果可以交换，军功，侯爵，这些身外之物，我宁可拿来换取身边人的健康。  
“弟弟你放心，陛下有天神护佑，他不会有事的。”曹襄上前几步，圈我进他的臂弯中。见我并未拒绝，他低下头，轻轻衔住我的唇瓣。他新蓄的短髭柔软，蹭动我的鼻尖；不安分的双手向下滑去，扣住我的腰将我带向他。

“哟呵，霍去病，皇舅还没驾崩呢，这么急着找下家？”不速之客怪声怪气道。抬眼一扫，果然是早先进宫探望陛下的修成子和昭平君。这一对活宝兄弟想必刚从街角的青楼楚馆里钻出来，满脸通红，酒气熏天，臂弯里各圈着两名敷粉抹脂、花枝招展的女子。  
曹襄收回手，搭上剑柄。  
“金仲，我在宫里敬你一声表兄，宫外你还是快滚吧，免得我管不住手剁了你。”  
“弟弟又要为了他与我打架？一个男人到底有什么魅力让你念念不忘，床上功夫么？”修成子哈哈笑着，伸手在风尘女子的屁股上一拍，惹得女子一声娇喘。  
“嘴巴放干净些，冠军侯容不得你污蔑！”平阳侯握着剑柄的手青筋暴突。  
“有爵位了不起啊？”昭平君嬉笑着从修成子身后探出头来，“你的宝贝冠军侯不过是个佞宠，连端汤侍药的资格都轮不着。皇舅的新宠是那有了身孕的王夫人，现下皇舅迟迟不愿立太子，只等新皇子出生，他们那‘霸天下’的卫皇后全家就要集体失宠啦。”  
我将酒坛往地上一丢，双手抱在胸前，好笑地看着这对儿霸王兄弟原地自说自话。他们醉得几乎化成一滩烂泥，挂在女子的肩上才不至于倒下。  
那些讥讽的车轱辘话我已经听到耳朵生茧，曹襄却不免恼羞成怒。“锵”地一声，他手中的精铁剑已然出鞘。  
我眯起眼睛，盯着剑身映出的寒光。  
“何人如此大胆，竟敢当街诅咒皇后？”一群巡逻兵骑着高头大马缓缓行来。月色下的灯火里，那为首之人忒得面熟，乃太医义姁的弟弟，长安令义纵。  
***

从京城府衙出来已近深夜，冷风一吹，酒意消去许多。未央宫内灯火通明，迎面碰上几位太医令，均面带喜色。  
“霍校尉，陛下醒了。”义姁停下脚步，向我点头示意。  
飞奔而至温室殿，龙榻前围了一圈人，其中就有隆虑公主和修成君。  
刚才多亏了义纵，才免去一场人命案。义纵逮捕肇事者后并未通知她们，看来修成子和昭平君要顶着嫖宿不敬、口出诳言的罪名，暂时在监狱里多蹲上一段时间。  
“陛下，您看据殿下多乖巧懂事，他一直守在您身边端汤侍药，寸步不离。”武强侯庄青翟将负手而立的据殿下推到龙榻前，眉飞色舞，口沫横飞，“各地郡王一听说您抱恙，纷纷蠢蠢欲动；为使汉家天下不再起纷争，册立太子刻不容缓，还请陛下慎重考虑。”  
“知道了，你退下吧。”帝王示意庄少傅和据殿下退到一边。  
逡巡的目光最终落在我身上。  
“去病你过来。”他朝我挥手。  
我穿越过人群行至榻边，居高临下地俯视着不久前刚刚苏醒的汉家帝王。  
“能活着看到你，真好。”龙榻上的人微微一笑，握住我的手，“我梦到你站在离我很远的地方，我一直追，却怎么也追不上；我一急就醒了，没想到已睡去这么多天。”  
感觉到身边一瞬间投射来的犀利目光，我咬了咬下唇，借着剩余的酒劲开口。  
“陛下，庄少傅说的有道理，册立太子之事——”  
“朕允了。”  
“咦？”话到嘴边我生生顿住，不可置信地张大嘴巴，“您允啦？”  
“没错。”天子轻轻一龇牙，朝一旁的据殿下叮嘱道，“据儿，等你做了太子后，要多向你表哥学着点，阿爹还指望你担负起振兴汉家天下的重任。”  
“臣妾替据儿叩谢陛下！”小姨喜极而涕。  
众人心满意足，跪拜谢恩后，很快温室殿内只剩下我和他。  
手腕被对方牢牢扣住，天子手上施力，翻身把我压倒在龙榻上；挺起的灼热隔着衣料，兴致勃勃地抵住我的下腹。  
“我知道你想问什么。太医说我只是近期事儿太多，焦虑成疾，休息那么久，身体已经恢复如初，你无须担心我。”他轻啄我的眉心，暖声责备道，“倒是你，怎么不知道好好爱惜自己，几天功夫，瘦得肋骨都能摸出来了，硌手。”  
心里绷着的那根弦终于松懈下来。对上那双近在咫尺，目光温柔却满含深沉欲望的凤眼，我弯起唇角。  
“陛下对卫家的大恩，臣无以为报。”  
“回报还是要的，一点点就好。”男人吻去我眼角泛起的涟漪，坏笑着在我耳边轻道，“去病，可否为我穿一回蝉衣？”  
***

“哥哥帮我戴上。”弯弯的月亮下，我望着卫长摘下新鲜的茱萸走过来，示意我佩戴在她的秀发间。今日重阳节祭祖，椒房殿内轻歌曼舞，蓬饵、菊花酒这些象征着长寿的食品散布席间。  
“哥哥开年十九，妹妹开年十六，哥哥蹿了个头，妹妹比不上了呢。”卫长摘下另一朵，不过她却并未如我预料的那样只是为我戴上。  
温热的唇贴过来。不同于王氏，卫长表妹的唇软软的，樱桃一般。她今日并未着浓重的铅华，一双大眼睛里透着异样的情愫——这种眼神，我并不感到陌生。  
“我可以吻哥哥，因为娘亲终于允许我和哥哥在一起了。”她羞涩地低下头。  
软糯的触感依旧停留在唇上，我不自觉地抿起唇。  
“卫长，你知道的，我一直把你当作我最亲爱的表妹。”  
卫长仰起头，睫毛忽闪。  
“我已经长大了，我不希望我在哥哥心中只是表妹而已。我贪心，想要和哥哥在一起。”  
我抬眼望向上座正在推杯换盏的二人。  
“对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。”  
“哥哥……”卫长张了张口，然而只发出数声哽咽。  
我摘去她留在我发髻上的茱萸，插回她的发间。  
卫长，和我在一起，你不会幸福。请你尽早放弃我吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【平阳侯将我抵进宫墙的角落里，怒张的阳峰抵在我的下腹上。他伸手撩起彼此的衣摆，捧起我的双臀，纠缠上我的阳峰。  
> 我伸出手将他的和我的握在一起，上下套弄。  
> “要进来么？”我提议。  
> “什么？”他不解地问。  
> “你回平阳府后一直没找别的男人么？”  
> “我对其他男人没兴趣，除了你。”  
> “算了。”我加快了套弄地频率，很快我和他几乎同时射进我的掌心。】
> 
> 【“你这是喝了多少酒？”帝王从我的唇齿间离开，“走，一起去洗澡。”  
> 温室殿的温泉水四季如春。我闭上眼睛，由着侍者解开我的发髻，替我打上皂角。  
> 今日的内侍貌似有些心不在焉。  
> “痛。”我睁开眼睛，不期然见到一张放大的熟悉脸孔。  
> 九五之尊朝我笑了笑。  
> “别动，弄眼睛里了。”他手上未停，生疏但细致地梳开发间泡沫。  
> 内侍再度出现的时候，手中多了一件物事。  
> 我咬了咬牙。壮士断腕似地伸出双臂。
> 
> 蝉衣落到皮肤上的时候凉丝丝的，仿佛并没有任何重量。帝王朝我走来，瞳眸中闪烁着欲火。他扣住我的腰将我带向他，劈头吻了下来。  
> “去病，你是特地来拯救我的天神吗？”唇齿交缠的间歇，他喃喃道。  
> “是的，陛下。”我忽然想戏弄一下这位总对我存着歪心思的帝王。  
> “我果然猜对了，你这么美，不似凡人。”  
> 他抱着我，双双跌回池中。蝉衣浸透水渍，紧贴在我的肌肤上。  
> “忍着点。”  
> 我趴在池边。他撩开蝉衣下摆，掰开我的臀瓣，就着泉水的润滑，将贲张的龙根缓缓送进我的后庭。  
> “呃……”我痛苦地仰起头。他一口咬上我的肩胛，身下未停，直捅到底。  
> 后穴被灼热的阳物填得满满当当，我踮着脚尖，由着他抵住我，维持着尽根而入的姿势，努力适应他的硕大。  
> 小腿肚泡得久了，有些抽筋。  
> 很快他在我体内顺畅地抽送起来。我止不住地呻吟着，享受着阳具摩擦腺体带来的快感。  
> 快感忽然消失，男人的龙根撤离我的甬道，令我感到一瞬间的空虚。  
> 很快，他重新顶了进来。  
> “这是什么？”异样的感觉令我感到惊慌失措。  
> “蝉衣。”他吐出两个字。  
> 肠壁被蚕丝包裹的感觉十分奇妙。一丝冰凉的感觉，被身后人扣住我的髋骨，深深钉进体内最深处。  
> 他开始一下下快速地抽插，一次次擦过我腹内的敏感点。我被他隔着层薄薄的衣料插干得浑身发抖、泪眼朦胧，阳峰早就直直挺立，贴在小腹上晃悠。  
> “要去了……”我喃喃推拒。  
> “等等我。”天子伸出手，捏上我的前端，“我的小马驹，你的后庭太过敏感，我还没骑够呢，你怎么能停。”  
> “不行了……”片刻后，我再次哀求。  
> “很快就好。”  
> 想要射精的欲望令我疯狂。我忽然产生了一个奇异的想法。仿佛此刻我的全身只剩下屁股，被帝王不停地宣誓占有的后庭和不自主地溢出清液的前端，就是我生命的全部。  
> 不知过了多久，他终于放开手。我已经叫到嗓音嘶哑，浑身颤抖着射了他满手白精。  
> 他停在我的身体内，享受着我后庭的挣动。片刻后，复又就着我的不应期迅猛攻击了一小会，直到我双腿开始真的抽筋，发出痛苦的哀嚎，才抵进深处，将一股股温热的龙子龙孙射入我肠道尽头。  
> “今日的份，足以让你给我生个皇子了。”他趴在我背上坏笑。  
> “蝉衣取出来罢。”我有气无力地回复。  
> 缓缓从我体内退离，抽出被龙精浸透的衣料，他皱起眉头。  
> “怎么了？”  
> “蝉衣破了一个洞。”  
> “被您捅烂的。”我嗤道。  
> 他一巴掌拍上我的臀尖。  
> “去病的这里，朕要命名它为‘仙人洞’。天天拿精水滋养，养得你胖胖的，叫你怀上朕的孩子。”  
> “想的美，下辈子吧。”我没好气地回复。】


	73. 誓言 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年，卫刘好吃。帝王诉衷肠要听么？大家长活春宫要看吗？  
> 卫青：我可以陪他看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，姊姊你行吗？  
> 卫子夫：我可以给他生娃。  
> 卫青：可惜，48年过去，姊姊依然未懂帝王心。
> 
> 筒子们，捕白麟啦，元狩元年了哈～
> 
> 两千年前没有变性手术；代孕妈妈倒是满后宫。  
> 王夫人：这就是我娘家无富贵的原因么…
> 
> 胡骑营三任校尉全被我写成了gay…韩嫣，赵信，霍去病…有异议？继续看文。

椒房殿的夜，异常静谧，仿佛之前的笙歌曼舞未曾存在过。离开更衣室回卧房的路上，我被金器破空的声音吸引，停下脚步。  
清秋月色之下，衣袂伴剑影翩翩。  
“好久不练，手生许多。”身形顿滞，天子懊恼地扔掉手中精铁剑，瘫倒在凉亭中举樽邀月的大将军怀里。  
“仲卿有多久没同朕一起花前月下，对酒当歌？”  
大将军略一思索。  
“上一回陛下和臣一起赏月，还是臣打龙城回来的时候。”  
“这么久了呵，时光过得可真快，一晃据儿竟已七岁。”天子掰着指头数了数，忽而抬头向我躲藏的地方瞟来，“去病睡了吗？”  
“早睡了，这孩子最近累坏了。”大将军将酒樽搁到一旁，抬手轻抚上帝王的发梢，“陛下，去病虽然嘴上不饶人，心里是真心敬爱您的。”  
“朕也很欣赏他。”天子收回目光，重新枕上大将军的双膝，“朕一直暗暗观察他为人处事，觉得这孩子品行端正，心中纯净，既没沾上京里那些贵公子的娇气，也未染上军队里那些家伙的痞气，实在难能可贵。”  
“那，去病招兵的事儿，您答应了？”  
“能不答应么。他是你这个大将军一手教出来的得意门生，继承你能打能跑的风格；平日里话不多，治军倒还有模有样。朕信得过。”  
“臣替去病谢过陛下。”  
“对了，仲卿之前提到安叔公的案件，进展如何？”  
“中尉段宏的采证已经送返廷尉署。很可惜，证据确凿。”  
“朕依然难以相信。”天子惋惜道，“安叔公一直对朕很好，所有诸侯王之中，只有他最无可能谋反。朕已经削了那么多刘氏亲族的封地，唯独迟迟不愿动他。”  
“淮南王对您的好，臣历历在目，只是也许时过境迁——”  
“不，是朕的手法太过冒进。”天子打断大将军，语气激动，“是朕让江充尝到了私告御状的甜头，所以雷被才会照葫芦画瓢；唇亡齿寒，竟将安叔公逼反。仲卿，你是对的，江充这种人，朕不能用；雷被，更不能留！”  
“陛下明白就好。削藩不急于一时，慢慢来，像七国之乱这样的事，咱们都可以避免。”  
天子抬起手覆上大将军的唇，示意他听他说完。  
“仲卿，我其实很怕。大病一场，很多事在我眼里变得和从前不一样。”他的声音急切，凭添许多焦虑，“醒来的那天晚上，我抱去病的时候，心中总是闪动着‘这可能是最后一次与他欢好’的念头。去病他是那么年轻，像野鹿一样灵动，像马驹一样鲜活；和他在一起时我感到无比快乐，却又止不住地担心有朝一日自己会先他而去。”  
“陛下的意思，臣懂。”大将军几不可闻地轻叹，“您有天神护佑，自当万寿无疆。”  
天子面上现出忧伤之色。  
“呵，尧舜禹，商周秦，可曾有人活得万年长？仲卿，答应我一件事。”  
“陛下请讲。”  
“请你确保据儿登基后，不会有人对去病不利。”他抬头远眺西北方向挂满星辰的夜空，“飞鸟尽，良弓藏，狡兔死，良狗烹。汉室始创以来，前有韩信，后有邓通；我自己年少时亦经历过太多宫廷倾轧，失去过不该失去的人，我不希望这些事在去病身上重演。”  
“陛下请放心。”大将军伸出二指指天，“臣发誓，只要臣在世一日，就绝不会让去病受到伤害。”  
“我就知道，仲卿对我最好。”帝王唇角漾起几分日常的狡黠，眉眼间夹杂一丝我从未见过的羞赧。他握住大将军修长的手指，缓缓下移。  
四目交汇，大将军微微一笑，俯身吻住天子的唇。  
***

我骑在雪麒背上，眺望眼下一马平川。朔方原的冬季寒气弥漫，细密的雪花正从天空中慢慢落向地面，覆盖在渐渐泛白的平原之上。  
我掂了掂手心里巴掌宽的银符。  
银符的形状，既不是北军和禁军的虎符，也不是期门军的熊符。  
开年雍郊祭祀的时候，有只鹿误闯进天子仪仗；它全身白色，体型健壮，像鹿但又长着马蹄。仆多告诉我那是麋鹿，他在左贤王的地盘上见过一些。  
我们俩一起偷偷笑看郎官东方朔睁眼说瞎话，听他天花乱坠地把一只寒地常见的糜鹿吹嘘成神兽麒麟。不过天子听了东方朔的话很开心，以为神兽吉祥，遂命工匠照着打造了这块“麟符”给我。  
至于那只可怜的“白麟”，很快被捉住收进卫长的小动物园，与她的两只“凤凰”作伴。

小雪初霁，暖阳从云层之中探出脑袋。一行人终于抵达朔方城。  
“韩都尉。”我收缰，朝驾着马车前来迎接我的人拱手。  
“好久不见，霍校尉。”龙额侯韩说伸出手接住从马背上跳下来的我，目光落向我身后的随从，“苏武这次没和你一起来？”  
“你觉得呢？”我苦笑。我知道韩说意图叙旧寒暄，不过苏建伯父吃败仗遭贬已有好一阵子，他这个骑都尉负责接手朔方城的边防，风言风语中总能猜得端倪。事实上，苏武只当了三个月郎官便跟着他爹一起失宠，被调去给宫里养马，我一直没什么机会见到他。  
“这两位，你爱人？”韩说接过行李，反手指了指马背上的两个家伙，悄悄在我耳边嘀咕。  
“真没眼光。”我瞟了一眼策马跟近的赵破奴和高不识，“他们是我最得力的助手。这次我来朔方原招兵，他俩能派大用场。”  
为我掸去披风上的积雪，韩说朝手心呵气搓了搓：“对了，大将军只叫我接待你，倒没提你需要招多少士马。”  
“一万。”我拍了拍揣在怀里的麟符。  
韩说一双杏眼瞪得溜圆。  
“不愧是今上的风格——物尽其用，专门指挥床笫情人给他干活。”他撇撇嘴，甩出一串差评。  
对于韩都尉的评价，我未置可否。朔方原天高皇帝远，他不在乎说，我也不介意听。

“这次你背上牙印谁咬的？”打着为我接风洗尘的幌子全程观赏我泡温水浴的韩说一脸坏笑，“你先别说，让我再猜——是陛下。”  
“凭什么这么说？”  
“凭你身上残留的苏合香味儿。”  
“你可真够八卦。”我甩了个白眼，“太学堂那时候怎么没发现你话这么多。”  
“以前是以前，朔方原上寂寞。好不容易成婚，夫人汉话不好，她平日里教那两个小子讲匈奴语，我只有干坐着听的份儿。”韩都尉絮絮叨叨地抱怨着他的婚姻生活。  
我怔愣。韩说居然已经有两个儿子？  
“不过还是女儿贴心，愿意同我说汉话。”他补充道。  
我彻底石化。

韩都尉的府邸已经从草原上的大毡房搬进了朔方城的石砌庄园。他礼节性地抱着我吻了一会儿便告辞离开，匆匆回房陪他的夫人孩子们。  
雪地里连日来的奔波令人疲惫。我抓起一本竹简躺到床上，就着烛光翻看，心思却很快随着残留在唇上的温度飞远。  
我离京之前，恰逢正月十五上元节。漪澜殿还是从前的老样子，只是这次榻上躺着的不再是小姨，而是由于分娩劳累而沉沉睡去的王氏。  
“朕这回开年大顺，淮南、衡山二诸侯国清出的财产刚好解决朕国库里头燃眉之急，这儿王夫人又给朕得着一个大胖小子。”汉家帝王怀抱刚出生的小皇子，一脸兴奋地走来走去。  
“你知道上元节的来历吗？”他劈头问我。  
“臣知道。”我拱手回复，“是为了纪念孝文元年元月十五日，曲逆侯陈平、绛侯周勃平息诸吕之乱，拥立代王也就是您的祖父孝文皇帝为中原之主。”  
“算起来可巧，去病，你是陈平的继玄孙呢。”他朝我开心一笑。  
帝王将新生婴儿包在铺满软毯的竹筐里带到太庙。他左手提着竹筐，右手牵着我，祭祀太一神的途中，始终没有撒手。  
“朕要给他起名‘闳’，朕要亲自照顾这个孩子，朕还要教他一展朕的宏图大志。”他信誓旦旦地对掌管典籍、负责命名的官员说。  
当天晚上，陛下当着我的面服下助兴的药剂，抱着我抵死缠绵。我不断呻吟着，颤抖着接纳他的宠爱，一遍遍被狠狠推落至情欲的波涛里荡涤，一度以为看不到明天的太阳。  
“去病，你也给我怀个孩子吧。”再次深深抵进我身体里停住，他箍紧我，不断呢喃。我沉浸在高潮后的眩晕中无助地喘息，感受着热流一汩汩击打在体内，直到他保持着相嵌的姿势，抱着我双双跌入梦乡。  
夜风呼啸着掠过朔方原的上空，炉里的炭火劈啪作响。  
身体深处仿佛依旧残存着帝王留下的印记。叼起胸前的玉佩含在口中，我伸手抚上自己平坦的肚腹。  
不知为何，踏入韩说的地盘上，总是很容易放飞自我，纠缠于各种怪诞不经的想法。  
作为男子，不能为心爱之人孕育子嗣，实在可惜。如果有可能，我想先给舅父生个孩子，再考虑满足陛下的诉求。  
***

“今年冬天大雪成灾，北地民众冻死冻伤，朔方城收容了许多塞内外的流民，里头不乏擅御之人。我们可以在朔方城多待一段时间，然后再按照之前拟定的招兵日程，五原、上郡、北地、陇西，这么一圈走下来。”赵破奴的毡帽里插着根象征身份的翎毛，随着他低头的动作左右摇晃。  
高不识拨弄着我脑袋上的三根翎毛，直到它们高高竖在空中，他自己脑袋上也顶着两根相同款式的翎羽。  
“别光顾着看地图，去病这身打扮，你给评价一下。”他推着整装完毕的我转过去。  
“去病肤色白，不似生长于草原的人。”赵破奴从托盘里挑出炭笔，在我脸颊一边各涂上三道黑印。  
“总算把票姚校尉改造成了咱们的匈奴王。”两兄弟同时笑起来。

昨夜的积雪在脚下发出嘎吱声。行至朔方驻防军校场，招兵处的帐外已经排起了长龙。  
“属下刚把招兵的告示贴出去不久，已有百人前来应征；看来京城级别的军饷对边塞民众的诱惑力还是不小的。”韩说派来负责维持秩序的侍卫队长策马回报。  
进中央军当卫兵，比起呆在边关做戍卒、服徭役，自然多出许多好处：不仅吃穿用度待遇优良，而且免除赋税。  
然而，万人级别的卫队开销，可不是凭空而降。  
我默默地为淮南王和衡山王的小金库心疼。二位诸侯王辛苦攒了整辈子的钱财，一朝倾覆，尽数给了我这个初出茅庐的小将做嫁衣。  
“胡骑校尉大人，你们需要招汉人不？”队伍里有人高声问我。  
“汉人可以，要条件好的，身强力壮，擅御擅射的良家子，曾经在草原上长期居住的优先，自备马匹武器优先，最好能懂点匈奴语。”陛下批准我壮大胡骑营，所以这次招兵的目标主要是右贤王部族以及河朔二王部族的匈奴降众，不过善骑射的汉民我也是欢迎的。  
掀帘进帐。前厅内，赵破奴正用我完全听不懂的匈奴语同面试者交谈。屏风后，韩说正坐在案前翻看新登记的名录。  
“高不识人呢？”我朝四周望了望。  
“回家省亲去了。”韩说搁下手中竹简，呷了一口奶茶，“真看不出啊冠军侯，你这两个手下来头不小呢，一个小王一个侯。”  
“你听错了吧，一个千夫长一个百夫长罢了。”我回敬道。  
“对不起，霍校尉。”赵破奴半个身子探进屏风，“‘高’字是不识的母家姓，他被白羊王封为句王；高阿妈收我做养子，白羊王封了我做翕侯。我们不是有意要瞒着你，实在是因为与你重逢之时战乱刚过，大家担心归汉后前途未卜，都把官爵往低里报，以免惹祸上身。”  
“这些你都不知道？”韩说好笑地斜睨满眼诧异的我。  
“他们的背景审查是苏伯父做的。”我耸耸肩，回头甩给赵破奴一个犀利的眼神，“我现在总算明白你俩为何在赵信手底下升迁得那么快了。”

招兵有条不紊地进行着。面试通过者继续前往隔壁的军医帐参加体检，不符合条件者则直接被侍卫“请”出校场。  
“今日筛得多少兵士？”  
“一百五十三。”  
我掰着指头算了算。按照这个速度下去，招满万人至少要耗两个月，不知还赶不赶得上四月里据殿下表弟的太子册立大典。  
“要是我也会匈奴语就好了。”望着身边一脸疲惫的译者，我心道。  
三天后，高不识的归来为我带回一丝曙光。他借着以前的声望，从白羊王的部族里一口气拉拢来千余自拥马匹的轻骑兵。  
将征胡兵的任务丢给赵破奴和高不识，韩说陪我跑了一趟雁门和定襄。  
“多谢霍校尉提携，大恩大德，无以为报。”新上任的定襄太守义纵对我俩拱手相迎。  
“臣举荐太守大人，不过是希望能尽国之栋梁，更好地为陛下效力罢了，何谈恩德。然而短短数月，定襄郡吏治竟大为改观，看来臣没有看错人。”我称赞道。  
刚踏入定襄地界，我即从当地民众口中听闻不少对新任太守的褒扬之辞。义纵上任不久便重览卷宗，下令斩杀四百贿赂过典狱长的囚徒和家属，一时威慑四方，定襄治安大为改善。  
当初我推荐义纵，无非心下觉得此人执法严明、不畏权贵。长安令这种职位整天同达官贵人打交道，多多少少容易习惯于趋炎附势，丧失初心；义纵竟敢不留情面地拘禁当今天子的亲外甥修成子和昭平君，定襄那帮久治不宁的地痞，他必然不会放在眼中。

“这是你捐资的马场。”回程之前，韩都尉带我去了一趟朔方草原。  
“你怎么知道我捐助过这里？”我望着脚下成群的奔马。  
“平阳侯专程来过一趟朔方城，把捐赠人更正成你的名字。”他指向军马场宿舍前的石铭。  
我讶然。  
“作为最初的投资方，朔方军马场有一半是属于你的。”韩说挥动马鞭，雪麒沿着泛青的山野奔驰。疾风中他搂住我的腰，凑到我耳边高声道，“大将军已传令给我，此次胡骑营招兵，所缺马匹，你尽可以从这儿调配。”  
***

暮春时节，北境莺飞草长。一行人终于抵达招兵的最后一站，陇西郡。  
陇西位于朔方原以南，汉中以北，西临羌人边境线，东临我们刚刚告别的北地郡。此地自先周时期便盛产骑射好手，右贤王部归降之后，众多爱好马术的胡人亦选择迁居于此。  
“霍校尉，士马已满额，请您过目。”  
我扫了一眼帐外依旧伸着脖子等待召见的队伍。  
“再多招百名备用兵。”按照我前次招兵的经验，先前应召入伍之人说不定还没进京就有反悔的。  
“遵命。”赵破奴重新抓起桌上的登记簿，“下一个，李敢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随手开车  
> 【“仲卿……啊……仲卿……”帝王不断低声呢喃着，任由大将军撩开中衣下摆，露出已然挺立的龙根。  
> 我不禁伸手捂住自己的屁股。那天晚上被帝王摁在水池里前前后后地操弄，射了满肚子精水不说，还被他拿铜祖堵住后庭，抱着我的小腹揉了整晚，美其名曰让我怀孕。好在我的身体已经适应异物残留，不会再被搞到高烧不退。  
> 下一刻，我眼睁睁地看着大将军低头，含住天子的龙根。  
> 性事经历了不少，大家长在眼皮底下上演活春宫我还是头一回见。  
> 大将军用他经常亲吻我阳峰的柔软红唇缓缓吞吐着贲张的龙根，修长的手指捧起龙根下方的卵蛋轻轻揉捏。这种视觉效果给予我的震撼，我一时找不到言辞以形容。  
> 帝王紧紧攥住大将军的肩膀，满脸陶醉地享受着对方的舔弄。他抬起手轻轻压住大将军的后脑勺，深深抵开对方的唇齿，然后停住。  
> 大将军发出轻微的呜咽。  
> 虽然无比心疼被迫为帝王深喉的舅父，我还是万分羞耻地勃起了。  
> 天子被大将军求饶的声音激得兴起，捧着大将军的后脑勺兀自戳弄了好一会儿，终于抵在对方喉间泄身。  
> 我呆呆地望着大将军尽数吞下帝王的龙精，尔后伸出我体验过威力的灵舌，缓缓舔净龙根上剩余的白浊。  
>   
> 腿间的亵衣顶起一个小帐篷，夜风钻进下摆凉飕飕的。走了很久才磨蹭到卧房，大将军已经站在门口等我。  
> “我不是故意要偷看。”我尴尬地辩解。  
> 二舅没有说话。他抬手推开卧房的门，做了个请的姿势。  
> 我摁着大将军躺在榻上，坐上他的胯骨。刚才他已情动但是并没有泻身，此刻阳峰已坚硬如铁。我从床头摸出脂膏，熟练地润滑后，骑坐上去，将火热的烙铁缓缓吞进后穴。  
> 被顶到敏感点时我全身战栗。我像脱水的鱼儿一样不停弹动着，上下起伏着，聆听着身下人因为我的主动而发出急促的呼吸声。  
> 大将军抬起手，拧上我的乳尖。我惊喘出声。  
> “舅父，操我，操我，直到怀上你的孩子。”我语无伦次地嚷嚷。  
> 高潮很快来临，我亲眼目睹自己的阳具在毫无抚触的情况下挺动着，喷射出汩汩白浊，洒满舅父小麦色的胸膛。  
> “要我退出去吗？”大将军询问气喘吁吁的我。他的坚硬依然停留在我的体内。  
> “不，舅父，射给我。啊——”我抬起臀试图动作，泄身后的身体内部极度敏感，酥麻感令我双腿打软，重新跪了下去。腹内的阳峰重重戳上我的敏感点，我失声惊呼。  
> “去病，忍着些。”大将军箍住我的腰开始向上戳刺，打桩一样一下下破开我的下体，直到我感觉快要被戳穿，整个人从中间劈成两段，才抵进深处，低吼着将精水全数喂进我体内。  
> 内侍送来温水和巾帕。我幸福地享受着大将军为我擦拭下体。  
> 身体已经清洁，被心爱之人粗大的阳具戳弄许久带来的饱胀感却依旧残留在后庭深处，直到第二天才渐渐消失。】


	74. 惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陇西李氏一日游
> 
> 小霍又被舅舅惩罚了，被绑起来肏，更像一点小情趣。
> 
> 被陛下一晚肏射二次，其实也有爽到是不是。口嫌体直的小鬼。
> 
> 宣曲、长水胡骑都有了。据儿，这些是你哥的兵，只忠于你爹，你调不动的，唉。
> 
> 关于《三略》我发誓绝对不是想当然，我为了写文硬着头皮去阅读了《三略》，惊讶地发现这本书主要讲的就是如何出奇兵，霍的打法基本都离不了这本兵书。后面出河西部分对此会有比较详细的阐述。

李家大宅位于陇西郡西南边沿，离边境上羌人的地盘不算远。宅邸背靠避风山地，绿树成荫，野花盛开。  
宅前迎面一片开阔的平原，篱笆圈出的马场里拴着十几匹颜色各异、膘肥体壮的匈奴高驹。马场周围划有跑马道，正中隔一段即竖有一枚骑射靶，两位射御师傅装束之人正手把手指导一群衣着鲜艳的富家子弟练习拉弓瞄靶。  
“愚兄当年书读得不怎样，如今只能靠养马、教授箭术谋生，霍贤弟见笑了。”李敢尴尬地笑了笑，他的皮肤被陇西平原上的日头晒得黝黑，映衬之下那一口白牙格外显眼。他如今布衣裹身，布巾为冠，须眉未作过多修剪，言语神态同从前迥异，不见了那咄咄逼人的气势，却颇有些颓唐的意味。  
我挽住缰绳。  
“李兄既然一直有意参军为朝廷效力，缘何不直接回京，重新加入禁军？”  
李敢脸色变了变。  
“堂叔觉得我的性格不适合在京里谋职，怕我混不吝。”他举起马鞭挠了挠头。  
谈话间，人群一阵欢呼，乃一位士子成功射中草人肩膀。  
“射个肩肘有什么好骄傲的，都停下停下。”李敢打马挤进那一帮人中，回身用马鞭指了我，“今天师傅让你们开开眼，给你们介绍一位真正的神射手，骑射功夫赛过你们的师傅我。”  
他劈手夺过士子手里的弓箭递来：“霍贤弟，给我的学生们开开眼罢。”  
我策马近前，不客气地接过釉木弓，放在手心里掂了掂，取过二支羽箭搭在弦上，稍一定神，松开二指。  
一群士子围在咕噜噜滚掉下来的草人头前，好奇地对着我射中的地方指指戳戳。  
“敢哥，我们要求退学费，不跟你学了！”  
“想得美，你们知道这位是谁么？”李敢得意洋洋地笑起来，眉眼间终于透出些我所熟悉的英邪之气，“这是你师傅我的老同学，京里来的票姚校尉冠军侯。”

终于打发走那一群围着我转来转去的士子，李敢领着我进家。  
“这位是我夫人。”他指着出门迎接我的少妇以及她手中牵着的两名孩童，“这是犬子禹、小女月儿。”  
“一对儿双胞胎？”我吃惊地望着面前同据殿下个头差不多，已经盘上双髻，长相极其相似的李禹和李月。  
“没错，龙凤胎来着。”李敢伸手搂过夫人的腰，露出颇为自豪的神情。  
“李兄好福气。”我咂咂嘴。这些个老同学，真是一个赛一个地能生。  
李夫人的手艺不错，早晨山里打回来的新鲜野味，拌上院子里晾晒已久，散发着太阳味儿的红辣子，撒上羌地特产胡麻籽儿，美味无穷。  
多年未见，席间听李敢聊起他消失后的经历。李敢被禁军开除之后在京城游荡了一年，辗转于各家私塾和达官贵人家中，以教人箭术为生。他爹李广给他安排了一门亲事，婚后不久便跟着雁门战败被贬的李广回陇西经营马场、蓄养私马，顺便开设私教，赚点余钱度日。  
“真没想到李兄这从前在京城逍遥惯的人，竟能忍得住窝在这山沟沟里，过这么多年清贫日子。”  
“我们家从前积蓄了些家底，马场经营初期的确辛苦，不过朝廷打完漠南这一仗之后，私马价格涨了不少，日子也比从前轻松许多，清贫倒不至于。”李敢一边扒拉兔子骨头一边解释，“寂寞是有一些，毕竟从小习惯于长安的繁华。”  
“禁军对你的禁令早就解除了，回去没问题的。”我夹起一块獐子肉扔到嘴里，品尝着北地山珍的嚼劲。  
李敢停下筷箸。  
“已经被开除的人，不好意思再回去。”他闷闷道，“这次征兵我见是招胡骑，实在心痒难耐，料想不会碰到京里熟人，才偷偷背着家里人出来应征，谁知道还是撞见你。”  
我噎住。这家伙，还真是和他老爹李广一样，爱面子大过天。  
“依我看，作为陇西李氏的族人，胡骑营恐怕不适合李兄。”我就着辣子吞下一大口麦饭，“既然李兄依旧心向行伍，愿意精忠报国，不如随我一起进京。我同大将军说说，安排你回禁军任职；毕竟，那里才是最适合你的地方。”  
***

扩建之后的大将军幕府，庭院纵深，繁花似锦。东海都尉甯乘走马上任之前独自来府里找大将军告别，结果把自个儿走丢了；换作是我，闭着眼睛都可以摸到东厢的位置。  
“舅父，我回来啦。”我轻轻敲门。没让下人通报，为的是给二舅一个惊喜。  
门应声而开。  
“舅父！唔——”  
还没来得及喜上眉梢，来人便一把钩住我的脖颈将我带进房间；劈头盖脸地吻下来的时候，还不忘回脚踹上门。  
我被推着连连后退，直到摔在床榻上，才勉强从男人的臂弯里扯出一段距离。  
“舅父，出什么事儿了吗？”  
“想你。”他吐出两个令我骤然间心跳加速的单字，再度抵着我吻了下来。

“不行了，舅父饶了我吧。”手腕被丝带绑在一起，我整个脸扣在被褥里，浑身颤抖地哀求着。  
“还没意识到错误么？”他舔去滴在我背上的汗珠，扳住我的肩骨，继续压着我攻城略地。  
“我错了，我不该不辞而别。”我努力回忆着离开之前的情形。离京前一晚我的确被陛下强行留在温室殿过夜未回家，清晨拿到陛下赐予的虎符之后，没来得及同大将军道别就匆匆动身前往朔方。  
“不对，不是我的错，是陛下——呃——”  
“舅父我错了，我不该提陛下——啊——”

泡上热水澡，已经是后半夜。亲身体验了一把惹大将军吃醋的后果，嗓子眼疼到冒烟，双腿软如刀削面的我，没能成功地从浴桶里爬出来。  
唉，本希望能借着小别重逢，哄二舅让我在上面呢。看来他的腹腱伤已经好得差不多，以后估计都没机会了。  
“听说，上林苑胡骑营地南部那个昆明池已经动工了？”我一边撩水一边询问往我头发上抹皂角的二舅，得着男人肯定的回答。  
“那我的兵怎么办？宣曲胡骑营只能屯五千骑，我还有一半儿兵驻扎在城北，进不了上林苑。”  
“别急，屯兵的地方早就给你找好了，只是没想到你能一次性拉回来这么多人，场地还没清理完。”  
“在哪儿？”我满心期待。  
“城南的霸上平原，也就是孝文皇帝霸陵所在地。那里临着霸水，牧草丰美，需要搬迁的民众也不多，适合养马屯兵。”  
***

长水平原，别名“白鹿原”，先周时期的赵王曾经在这里见过一只白鹿。巧合的是，我手里的胡骑营虎符恰好也是白鹿。  
“你那儿就叫白鹿军如何？”我问高不识。  
“属下没意见。”分统胡骑营五千人驻扎城南长水，其中许多人乃白羊王的旧部，高不识很开心。  
“俗。”仆多不屑地撇撇嘴。他生长在热爱汉文化的匈奴贵族家庭，专门请私教学习中原文字，汉话说得不错，汉家辞赋均有涉及，对我这种继承了卫家特色的起名水平自然嗤之以鼻。  
“最近感觉如何，代理校尉？”我拍拍仆多的肩膀，“我不在的这段时间，辛苦你了。”  
“嗨，我现在才明白，统管八百人可不是一件容易的活计。”仆多捻着下巴壳上冒出的软髭。这家伙毛发旺盛，年龄比我小，倒比我先长毛。  
“一回生二回熟，既然你能搞定，那八百人都归你。”想了想，我添道，“再给你多调两百人，凑个整。”

天梁殿内气氛凝重。  
伊稚斜单于言而无信。大汉已经派使臣江充把阏氏如约送回王庭，不料伊稚斜翻脸不认人，转眼又发兵入侵北境，杀数百人，劫掠上谷郡之后扬长而去。  
“奇袭也好，对垒也好，这么多场仗打下来，韩嫣当年提出的说法被一次次印证——长期生活在中原的汉骑，是跑不过熟悉大漠草原环境的胡骑的。”大将军有一下没一下地戳着舆地图里的北境边界，“这不仅仅在于马种的优良，我们汉家士兵的体格、耐寒耐旱能力，均需要加强。匈奴人在沙漠里吃半生的肉，喝刚挤出的奶能存活；我们汉人吃半生的肉、喝鲜奶，却经常上吐下泻，导致战斗力减弱。”  
我微微点头附议。虽然我自己吃生肉喝鲜奶并不会出问题，但我见过被腹泻折磨得昏天黑地的建章营士兵。  
“票姚校尉，你怎么看？”天子冷不丁问我。  
“回陛下，大将军言之有理。必须承认，胡人和汉人的体格毕竟有所不同。”我拍了拍自己的肩膀，“胡人从小吃肉喝奶，个子高、肩宽，上臂肌肉有力。一个同样身高的胡人士兵能轻松使出几十石的力道，这是天生的优势；从小吃谷梁长大的汉家儿郎再练几年也未必赶得上。比如说，有人觉得臣箭术不错，可是臣臂力有限，不管是韩嫣的三箭同弦，还是赵信的空弓惊鸟，臣至今都未能练成。”  
“票姚校尉的说法臣不敢苟同。”李广将军出言打断我，“臣和臣的家族就是以臂力见长，几十石力道的大黄弩臣试过，臣开起来没问题。”  
见我和大将军一同皱眉，天子开口打圆场。  
“李将军，咱们必须承认士兵之间存在个体差异；像你们陇西李氏那样的一等一骑射好手，并不是人人都能做得。”他挥挥手，示意李广不要反驳，“最近诸位为了据儿的册立大典辛苦劳累，今天就早点散会吧。”  
“票姚校尉怎么也跟着退下了？”刚随着众将领退到门口，我被天子叫住，“回京到现在，你都还没跟朕述职呢。”

我瘫在帝王臂弯里打瞌睡。  
锦被下那只手伸过来，揉上我微隆的小肚腩。  
“真怀孕了？”  
“臣贪嘴，朔方原上烤肉吃太多罢了。”这还得感谢他，招兵每到一个新郡，我都会被地方太守拉去胡吃海塞，管不住嘴的结果就是很快像气吹的一样迅速胖起来。  
“肉肉的好，瘦成排骨朕不喜欢，以后都多吃点。”他凑过来吻我，不安分的手指渐渐下行，握住我软垂的阳锋。  
“陛下饶了臣吧。”我推拒道，“臣不行了，困得眼皮打架。”  
天子眼珠转了转。  
“朕给你带来个好消息，你一定会喜欢。”他神秘地微笑，“《韩信》兵法，朕给你找着了！”  
听得这话，我顿时睡意全无，一骨碌爬起来。  
“快给我。”  
“急什么，乖乖躺下，等朕慢慢给你。”他用耍无赖式的口吻命令道。

身体很快被再次打开，随着朦胧白光直冲云霄，我任由对方带领着在天堂里颠簸遨游，好一会儿才重新跌回地面。  
我目瞪口呆地盯着帝王如获至宝似地捧到我眼皮底下的书简。  
书简的左下角，那枚朱漆赫然盖着熟悉的“留侯”二字——不是别的，正是张良那本被我翻到滚瓜烂熟的《黄石公三略》。  
《三略》的原本，我去年从中央署回来就发现遗失，回头一直没找着，懊恼了好一阵子。幸好内容都还印在脑子里，只好重新默写了一本还给天禄阁。  
“杨仆专门给你作的序。”帝王将一份单张竹简叠在书简上。  
“昔韩信被贬淮阴侯，囚于京城，闲时与张良一起编纂典籍，成书《韩信兵法三篇》。然张良惧吕氏淫威，恐毁其心血成果，故杜撰老者‘黄石公’以求存于世。‘黄石公’即张良唤韩信之别号也。其书名《三略》，即韩信所著《三篇》，集三杰中韩、张二者之智慧，总汉、秦、韩三国兵略，论用兵机之妙、严明之决，尽正胜奇合、死生存亡，精益求精，实乃兵家上乘之略，不可多得之瑰宝奇书。”  
“喜欢吗？”天子眼巴巴地凑过来，期待着我的嘉奖。  
我哭笑不得。  
那次从中央署出门的时候，我记得自己同张贺和杨仆撞了个满怀。这本《三略》一定是在那时候掉落下来，被杨仆给捡走了！  
捂着依旧疼痛的屁股，我心中大呼上当。  
这算不算……被白嫖了？


	75. 河西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《汉武大帝》关于精铁剑的阐述完全反了。我们中国是铁器输出方，汉朝的冶铁业已经做得很棒，与丝绸、瓷器一起向西域售卖。后面可能还会说到桑弘羊的铁器官营。
> 
> 中国这个称呼，之前就有用过。武帝之前的诏书里有“今中国一统而北边未安”。
> 
> 这一章写得特别艰苦，因为所有资料都是说汉武帝如何取得河西走廊，居然没有资料写汉武帝为什么要打河西走廊……没办法，只好滚去研究《汉书》，自己写原因。

我小心翼翼地提着繁冗礼服的下摆，穿梭于等待典仪的王族百官之间。刘氏大家长非得看我一身米白，美其名曰白色衬我的身材，却不知雨水刚过，浅色最容易玷污。  
“恭喜啊冠军侯，大汉正宫太子的表哥。”平阳侯追上我的步伐。他今天整套黑色镶金边曲裾深衣，尽显他御马高手的好身段。  
“彼此彼此。”我笑道。没想到十年前的玩笑话曹襄依然记得。  
身着绛红襦裙的卫长公主姗姗而过。  
“表妹不开心么？”曹襄朝卫长拱手，“亲弟弟被立为太子，表妹应当高兴才是。”  
卫长并未回答曹襄的提问，只是朝他回礼，唤了声“表哥”便匆匆离去。  
“卫长居然不理你？太阳打西边出来了？你什么时候得罪的她？”诧异之下，曹襄连珠炮似地发问。  
“重阳节。她送给我的玉佩，我寻了个机会还给她。”  
“够狠。”平阳侯啧啧二声。

行入宣室殿，有人已经等在那里。天子今日黑底红龙纹深衣，头顶琳琳琅琅晃悠的十二冕疏犹显威武肃穆。二舅身着青衣青玉冠，湖光山色与他眉眼间的英朗之气相得映彰。  
“去病，你来得正好。闳儿刚醒。”帝王将怀里头那坨软软糯糯的小东西递到我手中。  
我伸出一指，戳上表弟胖嘟嘟的小脸蛋。数月不见，闳殿下已经脱去新生儿的粉红，显出白嫩的肤色，一双大眼睛晶亮，隐隐看得出他娘王氏的影子。  
甫一抬头，才发现二人的目光同时聚焦在我身上。  
“朕看到去病抱着闳儿，不由得想起当年仲卿抱着去病的样子。一晃眼，竟已过去近二十年。”抱臂托腮的天子沉浸在怀旧气氛中，兀自感叹。  
闻言，二舅双颊飘起两抹红晕。他勾起闳殿下的小手，朝我挥了挥。  
“去病一定会是个好父亲。”  
“那是自然。”天子笃定地接过话茬。

暮春时节，雨过天晴，百草丰茂，绿树成荫。据殿下表弟一身金色华服，于巍峨前殿之中接受天子递下的皇太子玺绶。卫皇后小姨作为皇太子的生母，盛装入座于帝王右席，一同接受百官朝拜。  
“……咎繇对禹，曰在知人，知人则哲，惟帝难之……”御史大夫番係宣读着冗长的诏书。我侧过身，望见大将军严肃认真的神情。  
天子执朱批在宦者呈来的典仪细则上画下一个圈，将我的位置从陈掌之后迅速提换到二舅身边，这样我就可以前排观摩太子表弟授玺全过程。虽然就位时被心生不满的伉表弟伸脚使了个绊子，我依旧很开心能在重大典仪时刻与二舅比肩而立。  
察觉到我炽热的目光，二舅偏过头回望我，微微一笑。  
“谢谢你，去病。多亏了你，陛下才下定决心立太子。”  
“小事一桩。”我悄悄抬手，于深衣广袖的遮盖下，偷偷挑起二舅的指尖，感受着他坚定的回握。  
十指紧紧相扣时，我瞬间听见自己放大的心跳。  
***

终南山外，细雨渐停，南巡的队伍前，“卫”字旌旗飒飒。  
“送到这里就可以了。”二舅帮我正了正衣襟，又将掉下来的碎发梳回我的发髻间。夏末时节，沿海地区最不安宁；朝廷既然有心训练水军，大将军遂决定亲自视察东南各郡，安抚边境。  
“舅父还有没有需要交代去病的？”我握住他的手不放，不舍地继续寻找话题。  
“关于你手下那群满腔热血的新兵。”二舅面露担忧之色。我记得他昨晚已经叮嘱过此事，只不过半梦半醒间我回答得有些敷衍。  
“我没问题的，舅父您得相信我——”  
“去病，我以大将军的身份命令你，”他伸出一指点在我的唇上，示意我不许反驳，“霸陵邑胡骑营一旦发生哗变，千万别逞英雄；你必须立即撤离、向京城禁卫求援，不得自行解决冲突。”  
“……诺。”我鼓着腮帮子，半天憋出来一个字。  
“回去吧，”二舅轻叹，语气中透着无奈，“注意身体，好好保重，我很快就回来。”

“看好了，接球！”  
“截住截住！”  
我领着一众队友，紧紧追随一只小小的皮鞠东奔西跑，玩得不亦乐乎。  
大将军不在的日子里，宣曲、长水两头跑的我忙得团团转，侍中时不免哈欠连天；陛下看在眼里，慷慨地免去我宣室殿的职务，允许我一门心思扑在新兵训练上。  
皮鞠撞到门框，咕噜噜地弹至一边。抬眼间，黑底龙纹胡服、素色短纱冠映入眼帘。  
今日的汉家帝王令我眼前一亮。他面上略施薄粉，眉头由炭笔粗描，唇髭较前些日子修短了几分，精气神之间竟似回归弱冠之年，重焕青春。  
见我怔愣，天子唇角微翘。  
“怎么，不认识朕了？”  
“不知陛下驾到，有失远迎，望陛下恕罪。”我连忙收回目光。  
天子伸手拉起匍匐跪地的我，邪邪一笑。  
“票姚校尉，你这球队今日可缺人，有没有朕的位置？”

帝王靠在我旁边气喘吁吁，由着侍者替他打扇擦汗；不停朝肚里灌水的同时，他的视线一直胶着于场上奔跑的球员。  
我哭笑不得地望着那群没头苍蝇似的新兵。汉家天子亲临参战，队员免不了异常激动，急欲展示球技；亏得赵破奴不停吹哨，才避免一场打鸡血似地互殴。  
“许久没踢球，脚上生疏，比不过你们这些年轻人喽。”盯着看了半晌，天子自嘲地开口。  
“陛下怎么忽然想起来臣这儿蹴鞠？”我好奇。  
“骁骑营有人同公孙敖告状，说你们胡骑营不好好训练，三天两头开小差。”天子将水壶递还给我，抹了抹嘴巴，“朕今日视察昆明湖工期，回程恰逢你们蹋鞠，正好过来试试票姚校尉的新训练法子。”  
借口。环视蹴鞠场四周面色冷峻的便装侍卫，我心忖，视察个昆明湖，犯得着修面、佩素冠、微服私访？  
不过话说回来，趁着大将军南巡跑去告我状，还真应了骁骑营那群人的风格。我遂决定引经据典，正儿八经地反驳那帮小肚鸡肠的家伙。  
“陛下，《三略》开篇云，‘夫主将之法，务揽英雄之心，赏禄有功，通志于众。故与众同好，靡不成；与众同恶，靡不倾’。按照臣的理解，这句‘通志于众、与众同好’，指的不仅仅在于与士兵利益上的一致，更有感情、个人喜好上的一致。所谓志同道合，既然大家喜欢蹴鞠，臣觉得是个凝聚我部士气、提高我部协作能力的好方法。骁骑营的人恐怕对臣的训法有所误解，您既已亲身体验，臣是否偷懒无用功，想必您已有定夺。”  
“不错。”帝王点头，“朕心中确实已有结论，只是外面那帮四体不勤的老家伙未必能有朕这般体会。”  
我咬着下嘴唇。毕竟我手里基本全是新兵，而且大多胡人；那些为皇室贡献多年的京城主力军对我有微词，再正常不过。  
“别难过，票姚校尉。依朕看来，你这训法的优劣很快就能见分晓了。”他神秘地一眨眼睛。  
***

“据斥候报，自从被霍校尉端了单于庭，伊稚斜心生畏惧，已将新王庭迁往居延河以北；他手下的匈奴八部也跟着撤离阴山一带，退居漠北。”立秋时分，大行令李息带回北境新动向，“臣以为，现在的伊稚斜就像深藏在洞穴里蛰伏冬眠的蛇，想引他出洞暂时没那么容易。”  
“臣附议。即使各位将领愿意再出一次定襄，国库经费近期也无法支持那么多士马辎重。”桑弘羊毫不客气，“哗”地跟进一泼冷水。  
“难道真的再也奈何不了伊稚斜么？漠南一役没干掉这条毒蛇，实在令朕寝食难安。”天子指敲桌面，感慨万千地嗟叹。  
一片沉寂中，张骞忽然站了出来。  
“臣以为，陛下大可不必如此悲观。”例会时一直喜欢坐角落里望天的博望侯迎上满面愁容的帝王，拱手启奏，“臣居匈奴九年，居羌地二年；以臣之见，匈奴居延河以北乃苦寒之地，不似朔方原草场肥沃，那里无法养马屯田，我们即使占领下来，不仅毫无经济价值，而且难以徙民，徒增管理的难度。”  
“这还不够令人失望么？”  
“臣的意思是，北地之外，另有值得争夺的地盘。”见帝王面色更加阴沉，张骞急忙调转话锋，“陛下不妨将通西域之事提上日程；西域物产丰富、人口众多，西域人对我们中国充满好奇心，心向往之；臣带去的丝绸和瓷器，西域诸国的商人们均爱不释手，对咱们中国出产的精铁刀剑也甚为着迷，只是他们迫于匈奴淫威，不敢贸然与中国往来。”  
“在右贤王与羌人的地盘之间，有一条被称为‘天路’的狭窄地段。”他指向舆地图中陇西边境外的绵长山脉，“此地水草丰美、土壤肥沃，臣当年便是沿着这条天路，一直向西，最终寻至大月氏国。如果能打通这条天路，与大夏国、大宛国、大月氏国建立贸易往来，输出我们的丝绸、瓷器和冶铁以赚取贸易利润，购进他们的作物以肥沃我们中原土壤、促进耕田产出，引进他们的良马用于改善中原马种，臣相信，此举必然功在当代、利在千秋。”  
话音既落，天子喜上眉梢。“功在当代利在千秋”这句话，最能触动汉家帝王的神经。  
“博望侯此言，甚合朕意。你从前带回来的那些葡萄、甜瓜还有白麻，朕都很喜欢。”他兴奋地摩拳擦掌，“快说说，怎么才能夺取这条天路？”  
“自从大月氏退居西域，天路如今由匈奴休屠、浑邪二部以及他们羽翼下的诸多小王把持。臣以为，有两种方法收服这些匈奴部族。一是以仁德顺服、二是以武力征服。”  
天子眯起眼睛，细细品味张大夫的建议。他游移的目光落到我身上，须臾，吐出一句只属于中原帝王的豪言壮语——  
“朕才不要选择，朕要恩威并施。”

天子端坐堂上，我同丞相公孙弘左右面对面，大眼瞪小眼。对方胡须一动，我一个激灵，太学被他拿戒尺打手心的痛苦记忆立刻涌上心头。  
自从张骞提出凿通天路，陛下似乎格外上心。连日来，外朝奏章中不乏义正词严的反对出战者；跑到宣室殿当面委婉规劝息战和亲的臣子亦不在少数。  
半晌，公孙弘终于开口：“霍校尉，老臣只是好奇，你一个汉家孩子，如何招来这么多胡人士马？”  
我心里暗暗松了一口气。今天陛下忽然想起召我来当庭答辩三公之首的丞相，我难免有些云里雾里，不知所措；不过对于这个问题，我还是胸有成竹。  
“公孙丞相，臣能顺利招兵乃是得着陛下的恩惠。陛下恩泽浩荡，收归河朔草原之后抚恤降汉的匈奴王族，给予土地、嘉赏官职；对于匈奴降民，还其牲畜、退其牧场，鼓励其与汉民比邻而居、贸易往来。汉匈和谐共处，陛下前人栽树，臣不过是后人乘凉。”  
公孙弘微微皱眉。  
“去病别紧张，丞相面前咱不说那些虚的，说招兵细节，说错朕赦你无罪。”  
“诺。”迎上天子鼓励的眼神，我清清嗓子，“一个词：归属感。《军谶》云，统军的关键，在于体察众兵士的心理，采取相应的措施。匈奴降民不敢参军，最担心的莫过于受到汉兵的歧视、侮辱。臣揣摩匈奴降民的心理，选择具有草原居住经历、匈奴语熟练之人主持面试，允许入伍的匈奴士兵保持他们自己的衣着服饰、生活习惯，祭拜他们自己的神，以显示中原接纳他们的文化。”  
“招兵过程中，臣以及几位胡骑校尉亲自穿着与降民同样风俗的衣服，训练、吃住都与兵士在一起。这样一来，降民眼中高高在上、盛气凌人的将领就变成了与他们平等相待，同甘共苦、上下一心的教官；即使并无明文细则，那些匈奴裔的优秀骑士却能从臣的实际行动中体会大汉招揽贤才的诚意，思想上产生效忠汉地的意向，心甘情愿投身我汉家行伍。”  
片刻的沉思后，公孙弘捋捋花白胡子，微微颔首。  
“陛下，臣要听的正是这安兵爱民的德治之思。这个学生臣没白教；出征一事，臣会重新审量。”  
“去病，你可帮了朕一个大忙！”公孙丞相前脚刚离开，帝王立即扑过来，抱起我狠狠吻住，“去病平日里不爱言语，谈兵论政头头是道，朕真是爱死你了。你招兵时穿的什么衣服，再穿一次给朕看，如何？”  
正在思索公孙弘口中“出征”之事的我，冷不丁听得天子一句牛头不对马嘴的要求，不禁哑然失笑。方才陛下的注意力全被“衣服”吸引住；我那番阐述，只怕他也是左耳朵进右耳朵出。

夜色深重，弦月高悬。从长安城北的大将军幕府内眺望繁星密布的夜空，今年的天狼星依旧坐落在朱雀怀中，从晚秋之时即开始闪耀天际。  
“有机会我也想去东南边境看看。长这么大，我从来没见过海呢。”今日二舅结束南巡返家；小别重逢，我窝在他怀中，一边啃着产自东越的红甘蔗，一边遥望南方的星辰，不无期待地感叹。  
“不如趁新年休个长假，约你的朋友们去海边走走？”  
“我想要舅父陪我一起去。”  
“刚回来，暂时走不开。”  
“我知道。”我将脸埋进他的衣领里，闷闷地说。  
“对不起，舅父向你保证，有机会一定带你去看海。”二舅搁下手中酒杯，俯身轻啄我的发梢。我仰起头，回应他的似水柔情。  
甘蔗的香甜混合葡萄酒的微涩在唇齿间流转，令我很快走出之前的抑郁情绪。  
“对了，舅父不在的这阵子，陛下又叨念着想要北征，张骞建议先夺取黄河以西的地盘，陛下很是心动。”  
“去病觉得咱们能拿下河西吗？”  
“我觉得行，不过桑夫子一直嚷嚷着缺经费。”  
“河西草原的相关报告我已经看过，战略价值不菲，然而未必一定得以多打少。想要实现‘以最少耗资获取最佳战果’这一目标，确实有一种战法值得一试。”  
“奇袭？”  
“不错。”他赞许地点头，“养兵千日，用兵一时。去病，新年休沐日，你同我一起回詹事府一趟罢。”


	76. 宿醉 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章最虐个人认为是张汤那句话。成也萧何败也萧何的翻版。  
> 有空可以就张汤这个人聊上很多。张汤其实就是中国法律的一个缩影，他开创了法律诬陷的先河，自己也死于被诬陷。自由？笑话。大家都是一根绳上的蚂蚱，先死后死而已。

君上继位的第二十个年头，从一场小雪开始。纷扬的雪片覆盖三辅大地，阻拦住探亲访友的客人们，将京师笼罩在一片寂静中。  
炉里的炭火燃烧正旺，我用目光勾勒出沉睡中的舅父那百看不厌的轮廓。岁月终于在他的眼角开凿出细密的纹路，经过风霜沉淀的薄削嘴唇却更显坚韧与刚毅。此刻对方宽阔肩臂正紧紧环绕住我，散发熟悉的体温；回忆起雪夜里他眉眼间诱人的情动和绵密的轻喘，我的脸颊不由微微发烫。  
天寒地冻的寂寞夜晚，与心爱之人在这暖意盎然的室内相依入眠，实乃人生一大幸事。

晌午时分，幕府里热闹起来。雪后初阳，苏建带着苏武，张汤领着张家二位公子不约而同地前来拜年。  
“自从定襄一役，外面一直流传大将军不再受宠的谣言，特别是最近陛下提出北征的人选后，对您不利的流言有加剧的倾向。”苏伯父呷尽杯中酒，开口劝道，“以大将军尊贵的身份，不为士大夫所称誉，实在可惜。既然陛下已为您开设幕府，大将军应该像从前的名将那样招贤纳士才对。”  
“岳父大人多虑了，关于小婿的流言一向很多，小婿从未放在心上。毕竟小婿奴生子出身，因着各位的提携照顾才坐到今天的高位，已经十分知足。”二舅婉拒道，“至于招士，从前窦婴和田蚡养宾酌客，陛下为此烦恼不堪，招士只是徒授人把柄而已。既然小婿遵纪守法，尽职尽责，又如何需要招揽士人为自己正名。”  
“大将军所言极是。”张汤点头附和，“公道自在人心，既然做得稳行得正，何须在乎市井小民毫无证据的污蔑。”  
漫不经心地接过苏武递来的酒杯，我竖着耳朵倾听那头长辈桌吃酒聊天。这头众小辈已经开始闹哄哄划拳行令。  
“表哥，轮着你喝酒了。”苏武提醒我。好久不见，他比从前瘦削许多，个头也蹿了不少。  
“我倒是经常见到表哥。”苏武一脸羡慕的神情，“表哥近来很是威风呢，我们这些住在城南的世家子弟，总能见你带着数千号人的大部队沿着终南山脉来回飞弛。”  
“轻骑兵练习长途奔袭需要大场地，陛下特允我可以横穿上林苑拉练。扰民了吗？”听到苏武承认“有点”，我尴尬地吐了吐舌头。士马进山跑来跑去，响动的确有些大，终南山里那些猎户的猎物估计都被我吓得逃个精光。  
“陛下真的决定派你出征啦？”苏武好奇道。  
一口气灌掉整杯酒，我耸耸肩：“陛下只是有出征的意向，派谁出征我不清楚。”  
“霍兄还真是两耳不闻苑外事，一心直扑校武场。”张贺截下话茬，“我爹说，朝廷里已经因为派你出征的事儿吵得不可开交。”  
“张兄缘何如此肯定？”  
“陛下前些日子在朝堂上说了句‘这次北征要太子的表哥带兵’，引起轩然大波；太子六个表哥，只有你手里握兵，而且你上次攻打王庭战绩斐然，所以这个‘表哥’肯定专指你喽。”  
张贺的话语印证了我心中的揣测；惊讶的同时，一丝欣喜爬上心头。之前我隐隐觉得，陛下找我答辩公孙弘并非突发奇想，二舅考问我攻打河西的策略亦非心血来潮。而我最近为胡骑营布置的一系列训练，其实也有意无意地向着草原奔袭的方向靠拢。

长乐宫忽然传来一阵钟鸣。  
很快府外马蹄响动，未央使者匆匆跑进幕府：“大将军，廷尉大人，喜讯。”  
***

“李姬的孩子，朕要命名他为旦。朕要他和去病一样，像那地平线上初升的日头，冉冉昭昭。”  
帝王挂靠在我肩头，盯着沉睡的蜡烛包兀自乐呵；被他牢牢圈在臂弯里的我，腮帮子鼓得像只青蛙。  
我很感激陛下对我的信任，主动提出让我带兵出征；可我前脚跑去朔方招兵，后脚他的妃子就怀上身孕，虽然天子宠幸后宫理所当然我无权置喙，新年第二天收到这么一份华丽的“三皇子大礼包”，心中多少有些不爽。  
“朕不是有意要瞒你，看你整日忙东忙西，不舍得打扰你罢了。”见我面色不善，他慌忙抛出借口。  
我强打起笑脸。  
“陛下后宫之事，犯不着知会臣，臣不在意。”  
“去病怎么能不在意。”天子眼角眯起，掩盖住一闪而过的失望情绪。他伏到我耳边，悄声吐出一串荒唐言语，“你若还不愿娶妻生子，朕就继续替你生；等到旦儿牙牙学语时，让他跟闳儿一起叫你娘亲。”  
甜腻的情话随着不正经之人呼吸间的热度拂过脖颈，虽然知道对方在开玩笑，我依旧感到自己耳根发烫。  
或忧或喜，由着帝王于只言片语间牵动我的情绪，这是否说明，我内心里也是有些在意眼前之人的？  
思绪万千之际，对方趁机倾身偷香。  
“好了好了，不欺负你了。这里待会儿很多人来庆贺，咱们快走，去拆朕给你准备的第二份新年礼物。”  
他牵起我的手，领着我溜出昭阳殿。

温室殿内暖意融融。  
“所以，外朝之人都以为又要北征，并不知道我们这次的目标是河西。”一幅由斥候最新回报绘制出的舆地图前，我道出之前听来的疑问。  
“不错，军机提前泄露，‘北征’乃朕无奈之下使出的障眼法。”天子自责地回答。  
“奇袭足矣。”略微点头，我伸出食指，抚上舆地图。  
崭新的地图，依然飘散着墨汁的清香；上好的浆纸面上，小狼毫细细描绘出黄河以西的广大山川峡谷、河流平原。  
甫一抬头，汉家帝王正满目柔情地盯着我。  
“朕就知道，去病一定会喜欢这份礼物。”目光交汇，他朝我微微一龇牙。

位于羌地高原和北地大漠之间，那条狭长天路将中原的视野一直延伸到遥远的西域。天路两侧是高耸的峡谷，河流经过谷地，自高而低冲刷出一片绿洲，分散成细密的支流。匈奴人的数十个部族沿河一路排开，占据着天路的咽喉。  
我默默在心里勾勒住天山河流的各个支脉。  
不知过了多久，再一抬头，帝王依旧保持着单手托腮的姿势，只是指尖轻敲桌面的声音泄露他略微不耐的心情。  
“陛下有事可以先走，不用陪着臣。”前来拜年顺便祝贺旦殿下降生的王公贵族们恐怕已等待许久。  
“大过年的，别急着打发朕，朕不过是想多与去病相处一会儿。”天子收回手指，哼哼唧唧地辩解。他转了转眼珠，抛出一个问题。  
“依票姚校尉之见，攻打河西需要多少兵力才合适？”  
“并不需要很多兵力。河西东部，匈奴休屠王部及其附属小王大约三万人；河西西部，浑邪王部及其附属小王大约二万人，统共五万部众，机动骑兵大约一半，也就是二万五。打这么多人，臣招的这一批胡骑应该就够了。”  
“这么自信？”帝王挑眉。  
“臣记得陛下想要恩威并施？若是派大军压境，一路扫荡，西域各国唇亡齿寒，全部倒戈投靠匈奴，我们又到哪里去施恩呢。”我不客气地反驳他，“匈奴入侵我汉地，劫掠一番，扬长而去，从不提前打招呼，一万骑兵打我们三万守军，为的就是逼我们归顺他们，乖乖和亲纳贡；现在汉匈战局形势反转，汉军占上风，那我们也该以牙还牙，以眼还眼。一万轻骑，吓唬吓唬这些小王的守军应该绰绰有余。”  
帝王抚掌，起身朝我走过来，他的目光中跳动着我所熟悉的火焰。  
“去病哪，你和仲卿如此心意相通，连说得话也一模一样。”他走到我面前，伸手扣住我的腰，“有时候朕简直误以为你是他的亲儿子。”  
“还有，陛下，这次奔袭臣不需要赍车。上次带的酒水食物剩许多没吃完，只好就地分赏给定襄的饥民。”趁着他压倒我之前，我急忙上奏我最后一条诉求。  
“就连这句也一样！”  
“……别压坏舆地图！”  
“无妨，朕有备份！”  
***

幕府汤沐池内热气蒸腾。身后人修长的指尖抚过我的脊骨。  
“不是去看望三皇子殿下么，怎地背上沾那么多墨渍？”  
我迅速将自己整个儿埋进水里，只露出两只眼睛，试图藏匿被天子摁在舆地图上百般疼爱留下的痕迹。  
望向我窘迫不安的神情，二舅心下了然。温柔的吻落到我的肩胛上，逐渐加深力度；等我反应过来，他已经在我的肩窝处留下一个粉红色的吻痕，无声地向帝王宣示主权。  
吻一路向下行去。  
“舅父，轻点，舅父。”浴室中充斥着我动情的呻吟。不久前刚刚被帝王索取过的敏感身体再度探入男人开拓的手指，灼热的身躯紧贴过来，就着我体内残留的浊液顺利地滑进密处，狠狠挞伐，试图将前人留下的痕迹荡涤殆尽。

情欲的气息随着烟雾荏苒。结束耕耘的大将军抱着我不断地啄吻；我趴在他怀中喘息，努力挣脱高潮的余韵。  
“等不到去詹事府了，去病，有件事我决定现在就告诉你。”他双颊潮红，然而神色已转为严肃。  
视线逐渐清明，我的心中隐隐浮现不好的预感——果然，他红唇轻启，吐出几个令我几乎跳将而起的词语：“关于你的生父。”

我抬头，茫然地望向面前的男人。  
头皮一阵发麻，即使保持着紧密相连的姿势，我依旧感到舅父的身影在我眼前闪动，开始迅速后退着离我远去，直到我再也无法触及。  
周围的景象忽然格外陌生起来。  
我一直当作生父之人，现在突然决定告知我我真正的生父。两情相悦、巫山云雨都仿若黄粱一梦，即将被戳破梦幻泡影的我，一瞬间被深渊似的恐惧所笼罩。  
“……为什么选择现在告诉我？”我有气无力地问。  
“今年是你行冠礼之年。”  
“我以为，您和陛下早就在筹划我的冠礼了。”  
“还真是什么都瞒不过去病。”他曲起一指抬起我的下颚，望进我的眼睛。  
我推开他，使劲儿摇了摇头。  
“我不需要知道我的生父是谁。我也不需要他来为我行冠礼。”  
“表字呢？汉室以孝治天下，既然你的生父健在，按照孝道请他来为你取表字再合适不过。”  
“反正咱们卫家人取任何表字，最后都还得遵照陛下，何必浪费这般精力？”我自嘲地轻笑，“我从来没有见过我的生父，这么多年，我根本不明白自己为什么姓霍。如果要我对一个狠心抛弃了娘亲，导致她自杀未遂的男人尽孝，我便是不孝于我的娘亲。因素未谋面之人而伤至亲之心，恕我难以做到。”  
忿忿抛下执拗的言语，我再也抑制不住跌宕的情绪，重新将自己埋进水里，借以掩去眼眶中泛起的水汽，躲开对方的犀利目光。  
须臾，男人凝结的眉头舒展开来。他微微后仰，斜靠在浴池壁上。  
“这么坚决？”他唇角微翘，“去病这倔脾气，还真同二姊很像。”  
“我以为舅父会理解我。”我委屈地说。  
大将军游过来，轻拥我入怀。  
“去病，你听我说。我的确理解你的心情，不过这关系到你的前途。去病如今虽已是大汉正宫太子的表哥，但是你的年龄和身份依旧是你领军的最大阻力。陛下已经决定升你为将军，带兵出征；可是在你出征之前，必须完成你需要完成的任务。认亲，行冠礼，看起来是些表面工作，却能帮助你合理掌握兵权，在朝中立足，这是你作为年轻将军的使命，请你慎重考虑。”  
***

阳光透进窗棂间。外间传来响动。  
“去病仍旧不同意？好嘛，不急慢慢来，”来人的声音里透着兴奋，“冠礼什么的等他出征回来再办也不迟。当务之急得给他选一门婚事。”  
“臣已经差不多筛遍了长安城合适的女眷，去病一个也没看上。”大将军回复道，“强扭的瓜不甜，臣并不希望去病重蹈覆辙，陷入臣与臣夫人这般尴尬的境地。”  
“仲卿府里的侍妾呢？丫头呢？不一定要现在就成婚，只要能怀孕，生出来再说。他信任你，你给他选的人，他可能更容易接受些。”帝王跃跃欲试。听起来，他已经忘记了我上回的惨痛经历。  
“臣试试看。”大将军犹豫道。

于是，在一个月黑风高的冬夜，拉练完毕、拖着疲惫的身体爬回大将军幕府的我，被二舅不由分说拉着灌了许多佳酿。  
后面的事情我已记不太清楚，充满异香的房间里，除了熟悉的吻之外，纱帐中隐隐传来陌生的触感。朦胧醉意间，我只觉通体舒畅，却本能地感到事情不太对头。  
第二天，马车将幕府一位女眷匆匆送进未央宫。当日大将军领我面见天子时，二人间气氛无与伦比地和谐。  
“成了？”帝王轻轻询问。  
“成了。”大将军微微点头。  
我捂着宿醉的额头，横眉怒对这两位在我面前互打哑语之人。  
联合起来算计我？别以为我不知道昨晚发生了什么！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【扯去短袄的束带，里衣随即被粗鲁地扯开丢掉。  
> “朕送给你的玉钩还戴着呢？”帝王的眼中闪过饿狼似的精光。他推着我将我摁倒在书案上，举高我的双腿驾到他的肩头，手指沾了些唾液，简单地开拓了几下，强行挺进。  
> 幸好我有先见之明，料想他大过年的只召我一个人进宫准没安好心，出府之前已经做好清洁，并稍稍用铜祖和油脂做了润滑。纵然如此，异物侵入依旧疼得我倒抽冷气。  
> 龙根终于破开后庭，我和他同时长出一口气。许是刚才便已兴奋多时，他的阳具坚硬而火热，如烧红的铁杵一般，紧紧将我钉在地图上。  
> “仲卿南巡回来，去病没和他做吗？”帝王满意地感受着我紧致的后庭，眉眼间颇有些小得意。  
> “做当然要做的，”忍受着身后的不适，我故意刺激他道，“不过臣不是下面那个，舅父让着臣，许臣在上面来着。”  
> 对方眨眨眼，似乎在消化我话中的意思。  
> “呃——”我忽然惊喘出声。显然被我的话语打击到，他故意抽出再狠狠挺进，撞上我的花心再一路向里深入。  
> “陛下，轻点儿……”急风暴雨不足以形容他今日的狠戾情绪，他抓住我的胸肌作为着力点，阳具捣入我的后穴快速抽插，又捏起我的一对乳尖使劲儿揉搓。毕竟还是心疼我，他的力度不算太大；我的上半身和下半身一起作痛，身体内部却很快隐隐升起一股难言的快感。  
> 摁着我的腿根抽插了一会儿，他停下来吻我，目光落到我笔挺的阳峰上。  
> “票姚夫人前面这小东西，这么快就兴奋得吐水了呢。”  
> “夫人”这一称呼，立时令我打了个冷颤，不料却牵动深埋在体内的龙根，感觉那处又涨大了几分。  
> “看来夫人很喜欢朕给你的新年礼物呢，是不是？”他戏谑地笑着，摸到手边一摞书简，垫在我的后腰处，使我的臀抬得更高。  
> “是。”我伸出手掰开自己的臀尖，以方便他的再次插入，减轻自己的痛苦。  
> “这么热情？喜欢朕这么肏你么。”再度破开我，他立刻捧住我的臀抽送起来，次次顶到腹内的阳心，几乎要将我戳穿。  
> “臣……确实……很喜欢陛下的礼物，”被他肏干得眩晕阵阵的我依旧不甘示弱，“臣也很喜欢……啊……陛下这么肏臣。”  
> “那就等着朕好好疼爱夫人一番吧。”他得意地笑着，握住了我极度敏感，几乎随时将要喷发的阳峰。
> 
> 醒来时，我发现自己睡在男人的臂弯里。身后传来粘腻之感，也不知他是何时将爱液浇灌满我的后庭。我并不介意帝王的宠爱，何况对方床笫经验丰富，说起情话来更是高手；只是今日我并未见他用药，却被他生生干晕过去，实在有些逊。  
> “臣睡了多久？”  
> “小半个时辰。”他依旧用宠溺的目光望着我。  
> “陛下，臣该告辞了。”  
> “不多陪陪朕么。”他贴过来，讨好似地轻啄我的唇，“不会再肏你了，就这么抱一会儿好么。”  
> “好吧，就多陪您一小会。”我点头，由着他温暖的手掌在我的肌肤各处肆虐。他的手指探进我的后穴，搅动残留的爱液；我能感到贴着我大腿的龙根再度挺立，但他始终并没有再度求欢。  
> “新年快乐。”他边吻边道。  
> “新年快乐。”我鼻子里哼哼一句，继续享受着彼此的温存。】


	77. 酒泉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些将军（霍去病）视角的格杀。
> 
> 白羽（即后来的羽林）出自李白诗“汉家出关三十万，将军兼领霍嫖姚。流星白羽腰间插…”
> 
> 骠骑马：骠，黄马白鬃。
> 
> 脑子里全是楚乔那句“燕北的战士们，燕北没有放弃你们！”

干燥的空气中充斥着血腥味，随着日头落山刮起的刺骨寒风扑面而来。  
温热的艳红顺着雕刻有牡鹿的剑柄一路蜿蜒而下，流淌至剑锋，坠落进岩石中；脑袋上插着三根黄色翎羽，兽皮衣被血渍浸透的男人带着狰狞的面容轰然倾倒在我的脚前，激起满地尘埃。  
金戈声渐消，无人束缰而惊恐逃窜的战马依旧声声哀鸣；钝痛袭来，我终于找回双眼的焦距；目光从折兰王的尸体上移开，落至右臂处皮肉绽出的刀口。

鹰飞草长二月天，我，钦封汉家新将霍去病，携高不识、赵破奴、仆多三校尉，领一万轻骑，悄悄离开繁华喧嚣的京城，开往山清水秀的陇西平原。  
此次天子派我“投石问路”，亦或可以称之为“西进示威”，规模虽小，因我未行冠礼，他依旧执意于建章宫举行一场私密的拜将仪式。  
拜完乾坤诸神，祭罢战神蚩尤，众目睽睽之中，天子恋恋不舍地将另一半白麟交到我手里。我在他炽热的目光注视之下，压抑住心中的迫不及待，小心翼翼地取出自己的那片虎符，将两半白麟合二为一。  
“去病，我希望你能记住这次征战的意义。”大将军紧紧攥住我的手，他希冀的目光在我的眼中流连，“漠南一役，对我们官家来说只是未赢；然而对出钱出力的中原百姓来说，不胜，即是输。去年一年，汉地先后经历大雪、大旱，百姓的日子过得困难；朝廷亟需一场胜利，来鼓舞人民的士气，这也是公孙丞相最终同意你出战的原因。”  
“舅父为此次征战付出的心血，去病明白。去病保证珍惜这次来之不易的机会，凯旋而归。”阅过数枚外臣劝和奏章、听闻数次朝堂争执不下，我遂决定向大将军郑重承诺，希望能借此令他心安。  
“牢记你的使命，尽量不要偏离行军路线。好好打，我知你必不会辜负陛下对你的期望。”大将军捧过我的后脑勺，将我紧紧扣在他的肩头，忧心忡忡地叮嘱道。  
背后忽地响起一个声音，打破偏厅内绸缪的气氛。  
“去病，好歹朕也付出不少心血，替你舌战众臣，免你后顾之忧，你不来同朕也道个别么？”一旁负手而立的天子自觉受到冷落，不满地嘟囔。  
“去吧。”大将军松开臂弯，拍了拍我的肩膀。  
依依不舍地离开大将军温暖的怀抱，下一秒我便在宦者的惊呼声中被帝王一把捞起。  
若是早些时候，天子也许尚能打横抱起我，不过这次，他失算了。近期我个头猛窜不少，身量也比从前宽上许多，加上轻甲在身，他只将我举到半空便不得不放弃。  
“陛下？您还好吗？”听得对方腰骨关节处传出“咯啦”一声脆响，我又惊讶又好笑地出言关心。最近天子经常抱着蹒跚学步的闳殿下出现在宣室殿，办公闲暇时逗着玩儿，我猜他定是下意识错把我当闳殿下，试图亲亲抱抱举高高。  
“不准笑。”拂去宦者伸过来扶他的手，帝王瞬间恢复威严的表情；他装出一副若无其事的模样，嘴角却因疼痛而不自然地抽搐。  
“朕的小鹰长大喽，羽翼丰满，要自己飞出林子了呢。”无视对面大将军刀锋般犀利的目光，他隔着甲胄悄悄一巴掌拍上我的臀，“一路小心，记住别飞太远，这回可没人护着你，不许再像上次那般逞强。”  
***

陇西平原的春季要比汉中来得晚一些。天山山脉冰雪消融，河面暴涨，天路上的两条主河道——洮水、弱水互相贯彻交通，形成绝佳的路标。  
由熟悉地形的向导带领，沿洮水北上，穿越西面的汉匈边境线，便是休屠部的地界。  
天子的那张新绘舆地图，以及博望侯张骞与奉使君甘夫提供的针对天路的书面报告，确实有助于我了解河西地形；然而若说真正熟悉河西地貌的，莫过于我军中那些曾生长于此的匈奴骑兵。  
攻下休屠王布置在天路上的左右拱卫，不费吹灰之力。既然离边界线近，这两个匈奴部族首当其冲。  
出其不意地被我干掉守军、不得不乖乖缴械投降的这帮河西匈奴人，愿意跟随我的我并不介意带着他们继续西进。我队伍里本就很多与河西匈奴部落语言相通之人，甚至某位战俘居然在军中寻着失散许久的乡里亲眷，相拥而泣，倒也造就了一番和睦的氛围。  
“下一步便是这里，休屠泽。霍将军，末将请示是否需要一鼓作气，继续北上？”赵破奴圈出洮水北支流尽头的一处湖泊，那里是休屠部大营所在地。  
“不，此行不攻打休屠泽。”我指向地图中正西方向的山峰，“通知诸校尉，就地整合降军，午饭后直接穿越乌鞘岭，进军焉支山。”  
所谓奇袭，便是匈奴人的一贯风格，趁着敌人尚未反应过来，见好就收，打完就跑。休屠泽周边的平原地带至少留守有一万骑兵，他们利用号角和烟火通信，集合迅速；袭击那种地方，好比捅马蜂窝。再说，休屠王刚被我拿下双拱卫，正在气头上，我可不想同他硬杠，破坏我接下来的进军计划。

山崖之下的隐蔽处，营地炊烟渐消，军需官给整编完毕的降兵每人发放白色翎羽。  
说起白羽的来历，还得感谢汉家帝王。那次胡骑营蹴鞠归来，陛下对我胡服装束上的翎羽饰物产生了巨大的兴趣，很快被他试用于各种奇怪用途；床笫间饱受摧残的我整月不敢进宫，寻遍一切理由拒绝面圣，直到他承诺不再对我使用翎羽。  
必须承认，帝王的眼光确实与臣子不同；将永巷后宫闹了个天翻地覆后，他替翎羽想到了一个更妙的用途。胡骑营许多士兵装备和匈奴军无大差别，混战起来谁也辨不清谁，容易误伤战友；他命宫里师傅将这些杂色翎羽统一用汉家漂染技术漂白，提供给兵士，或佩戴于头盔、毡帽上，或别于发带、腰带间，作为辨认友军的醒目标识，的确格外方便。  
“眼望长安，脉脉含情，去病这么快就开始想家啦？”晃神间，仆多习惯性地搭过来只狼爪。空旷无际、路标难寻的原野与戈壁滩在我眼中依然陌生，从小在马背上长大的仆多却如归故里，一路东张西望，兴奋之情溢于言表。  
“收敛点儿。”赵破奴举起刀鞘，戳了戳挂在我肩上的小王子，“这是打仗，不是出来旅游；你作为校尉，要帮霍将军立威，不得再如从前那般轻佻胡闹。”  
“嗟，老古板。”敌不过赵校尉严厉的目光，仆多哼唧二声，悻悻松开手。  
***

补充完水源和武器，部队再次踏上征途。  
乌鞘岭乃天路干流交界之地，亦是匈奴河西二部的分水岭。休屠、浑邪二王以此岭为界，割据一方，互相之间偶有小摩擦，总体来说井水不犯河水，相安无事。  
趁天色尚亮，抄小路翻越乌鞘岭，傍晚十分便进入浑邪王的地界。岭上山崖陡峭，终年积雪不化；寒气侵袭，我决定在山脚临时驻扎，休整已露疲态的队伍。  
群岭之间，山风响动。  
不远处，雪麒以及一匹匈奴矮脚马正欢快地啃着西北草原上特有的肥嫩苜蓿。我去朔方军马场的时候，一眼看中了这匹通体金黄，颈披白鬃的矮脚马，不过当时这匹良驹的年岁并未达到作为战马的条件。此去路途遥远，怕京城长大的雪麒吃不消，大将军知道我还惦着这匹名叫“骠骑”的小金马，便特地将它从朔方调回上林苑，亲自驯化，作为雪麒的搭档。  
篝火只剩下零星的微光。身旁仆多正斜靠在拴马柱上打盹儿。我悄悄将掉下来的披风搭回他的肩头，朝火堆里添了些柴火，让它照亮我手中的地图。  
按照张骞和甘夫提供的线索，顺着焉支山往西，便可一路行至西域的门户——乌孙国。乌孙位于大月氏国北部，作为一个新兴的国度，国家经济繁荣，领土逐年扩张。然而，乌孙的迅速发展很快引来虎视眈眈的草原狼，受到匈奴加倍欺压的乌孙国王郁郁不得志。如果我能寻到这个乌孙国，便证明张骞之言不假，而联合乌孙、大月氏共同抗匈有望。  
抖了抖仆多的行囊，我倒出些肉干，边给自己加餐边研究接下来的路线。  
虽说“兵马未动，粮草先行”乃兵家之本策，当陇西太守领着早已提前抵达陇西的太官和庖厨，战战兢兢地递上赍车清单的时候，我徒剩扶额哀叹的份儿——之前的谏言，陛下果然一个字也没听进去。  
汉家天子特供的赍车，我嫌累赘，有人却当作宝物。小王子再次向那一队被我勒令驻扎陇西的赍车投入了十二分的热忱。此行征战，他负责为我押运物资，出发前他在赍车那里停留时间不短，看他帐外那几匹骏马脊骨弯陷、湿汉涔涔，便知他一定没有听从我的安排，私自超载。

清晨的焉支山笼罩在一片耀眼的红霞中。积雪消融之处，未被植被覆盖的山体反射出层层递进的土红，分外妖娆。  
连着端掉四个小型部落之后，军队士气空前高涨。斥候回报，浑邪王部下率前锋五千余人集结来战，身边将士纷纷摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。  
“听我令，放箭！”立于山崖之巅俯瞰蚂蚁一样的匈奴大军，待到他们全数进入我军射击范围之内，我果断传下令旗。地理位置离汉境相距较远的浑邪王部族显然完全不具备迎击汉军的经验，汉家箭雨一出，匆忙之下纠集起的五千骑兵顿时自乱阵脚、四散奔逃，徒留遍地余尸；敌军首领卢胡王则被我当头一箭，射穿颈项。  
踢翻面前的尸体，我拔出他箭袋中所有箭矢，尽数收入背后扫射一空的箭囊中。首虏和战损由赵破奴手下队伍负责清点，至于那把刻有匈奴文“卢胡王”的长刀，我随手扔给了负责缴获战利品的高不识。此次战役收获不小，敌军督军浑邪王子被堵在阵前未能逃脱，被我逮了个正着，五花大绑躺在地上，嘴里堵着布巾，呜呜地哀鸣。  
我翻了翻仆多的存粮库。好家伙，昨晚看不清，今日一查，包裹里面不少未央手艺的腊肉、点心，还偷放了几坛酒水。不过我并不急于戳破小王子，既然这些物资已经被顺利地扛过焉支山，就让他继续扛着好了。  
“各营兵马还剩几日余粮？”  
“回霍将军，此行一路补给，粮草充裕，至少可撑三日。”军需官回复道。  
“好。稍事休整，随我继续西进。”  
***

一路向西，地势渐渐拔高，一眼望不到头的戈壁草木稀疏。不毛之地条件艰苦，游牧部族的抵抗却比之前更加顽强，令我渐起敬佩之心。  
“霍将军！”赵破奴纵马追来，“军中有士兵出现高原反应，末将请示是否需要休整。”  
“我们走了多远了？”冷风挟裹着刺骨寒意，透过面罩渗进腠理，我亦略感胸闷乏力。  
“从昨天起到现在，大军离开焉支山西进一千余里，此刻我们脚下应该就是祁连山脉。”  
“传我令，停下休整。”  
话音既落，眼前忽然泛起一阵黑雾。  
“去病！”  
只听一声惊呼，一枚人影跃空飞起，堪堪拽住几乎高速坠马的我。

天公不作美，寒冷的山中居然下起冻雨。  
“士兵们，振作些！我们必须尽快返回汉地，否则随时会被匈奴切断后路，葬身西域！”我撑在赵破奴肩上，强忍着头痛欲裂，试图给面前这堆东倒西歪的士兵打气。  
即将成功翻越祁连山，一路砍杀如入无人之境的大军却败给了迅猛袭来的高原反应，是我始料未及；不仅队伍里的汉兵倒下一片，一些匈奴兵也未能幸免，至少十分之一人出现不同程度的不适。现下身处高原地带，道路泥泞湿滑，西进无望，为今之计，只有尽早回头。  
“将军您先回去，不要管我们，我们只会拖累将军。”一名小兵靠在冰冷的岩石上，有气无力地哀求。  
“是啊霍将军，先跟我们下山吧。”发梢滴着水的仆多心急如焚地劝道。  
“不，你们胡骑营是我一手带出来的优秀士兵，我霍去病誓与你们同进退，共存亡！”拳头不自觉地紧攥，我越过满地哀兵，眺望远处冰雪覆盖、云雾缭绕的群山。  
如果是舅父率军，舅父会怎么做？  
“宁伏受重诛而死，不忍为辱军之将。”大将军一向珍爱士卒，必定不会抛下自己的队伍独行。  
如果是淮阴侯韩信率军，他又有什么激励兵士的好办法？  
焦头烂额间，山巅忽然冲出数只鹰隼，振翅盘旋；离得近的那些军马受到惊吓，传出一阵嘶鸣。  
视线落至那群负重马匹上，我茅塞顿开。  
“校尉仆多，我命你即刻把你私藏的酒坛尽数取出，倒进山泉中，分给众将士同饮。”  
很快所有生病的士兵都分到一碗酒水。  
“大丈夫就该牺牲在战场上，而非冻死在雪山里！”寒风细雨中，我举着酒坛，声嘶力竭，“既然喝了这份酒，你们爬也要跟着我爬回去！”  
***

当霞光中的焉支山再次呈现于眼前时，心中有如卸下千斤重担。  
“全速前进！”我欣喜地命令。身后顿时一片吁驾，过万轻骑快马加鞭，伴随着令大地震动的轰鸣声涌入山岭之中。  
“霍将军如何想到分酒水来激励将士？此法甚妙，居然无人落单！”马背上的高不识感叹道。  
“兵书上看来的。”我难掩得意之情，“韩信《三略》云，‘良将用兵，馈箪醪使投诸河，与士卒同流而饮。一壶之酒虽不能味一河之水，然而三军之士尝以滋味，思为致死者也’；我不过是照搬书里的法子罢了。”  
“高校尉，这些酒还得多亏我一路背上祁连山，不然，石头秃山里，你哪能摊得酒喝？”仆多振振有词。  
“下回特许你多带几坛，那碗山泉里头，我只尝出了雨水味儿。”我揶揄他道。

夕阳下，斥候回返。  
“报！”轻骑快马加鞭朝我奔来，豆大的身影瞬间离近，“霍将军！切莫前进！前面有——”  
小士兵没能说完这句话。  
一支羽箭凭空飞出，直穿透了他的背心。来不及勒马停军，我眼睁睁地看着那团身影摔下马去，滚入尘土，随后淹没进一片马蹄之中。  
山间忽然冒出许多张弓搭箭的匈奴兵士。为首一人身披兽皮，脚蹬匈奴高驹，脑袋上的雉鸡尾羽随着他举刀的动作不住摇晃。  
“霍去病是吗？本王在此已恭候多时。”他操着蹩脚的汉话，吐出挑衅狂言。


	78. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸣谢《九州海上牧云记》穆如寒山x赫兰铁辕一战。

环首刀挟裹着风声，呼啸而下。  
“喝！”我惊坐而起。  
月光洒落清辉，照亮四周。房间内的陈设，证明我现已身处家中。抹过脸颊的手指举至眼前，并未沾染任何血渍；虎口伤痂清晰的撕裂之感，以及刀锋擦过鼻尖激起的戾气，却无比真切。  
熟悉的容颜映入眼帘，炽热的肌肤紧紧相依。  
“别怕，舅父在这里。”被我的动作惊醒的男人拥住我，如我儿时一般软声安慰。

数日前。  
斜阳下的焉支山脚，折兰王手攥休屠部精兵，埋伏于谷口守株待兔；他身边的督军——伊稚斜单于之子，早在两年前的云中郡外我便与其打过照面。  
“结阵，射击！”不等折兰王话音落下，我毫不犹豫地抽箭搭弓。赵、高二校尉的人马迅速涌来，排成汉军引以为豪的盾阵，严严实实地挡在我的面前。  
两军很快陷入疯狂对射，受惊的战马混乱地嘶鸣，一时间箭雨如蝗，地动山摇。敌兵此次有备而来，早已于山石草木之间觅得掩护；即使我手中弓箭速度再快，准头再高，也只能眼睁睁地看着前排防守的汉家盾兵渐渐丧失抵挡，一个接一个倒在血泊之中。  
牺牲的战士越来越多，大军无可避免地缓缓后撤；后排的士兵拣起掉落的武器，替下前排的位置，再次以血肉之躯顽强地凝结盾阵。  
“霍将军，箭矢即将告罄，我们现在该怎么办？”身边传来仆多焦急的请示。  
瞥见背后仅剩的一筒羽箭，我心中迅速闪过最坏的情况。连续四日转战奔袭，回程路上未能寻得补给的汉家轻骑此刻已是强弩之末；前脚既已踏入休屠王的埋伏圈，倘若敌人兵分两路，从我背后夹击，只怕今日的焉支山，便是我的葬身之所。  
“记得你的使命，你必不负众望。”熟悉的声音在我耳畔响起。  
不，舅父尚在长安城里期待我的归来，我岂能死在这匈奴地界？我不自觉地摇了摇头，甩掉心中堆积起的悲观情绪。腹面受敌，那只是最糟糕的局面；趁现在生机犹存，为何不学韩信“背水”，我“背山”一战，奋勇向前，拓开一条生路？  
“破奴、不识，你俩看我信号，准备合兵突围！仆多，你掩护我，送我出阵！”将箭筒抛给小王子，我扔掉长弓，抽出天子剑，挽起缰绳，一脚踢上雪麒的肚腹。

“……说时迟那时快，咱们的骠骑将军倏地冲出箭阵，流星一般朝敌将折兰王冲去。这二人一个执精铁剑，一个使环首刀，短兵相接，顿时刀光剑影，火花四溅。两将军高手过招，前后激战数十回合，打得叫个昏天黑地，难分难舍；那周围士兵看得呆滞，竟连箭也不晓得再放，纷纷喝起好来……”  
晴空万里，鸟语花香。幕府庭院内，博望侯正与众小辈说书。  
我坐在角落里，摇晃着手中的酒盏。听得添油加醋之处，我情不自禁地翘起唇角。张大夫想必已看过军报，焉支山一役被他叙述得有板有眼，仿佛亲自阵前督战一般。  
“自个儿的经历从张骞这个‘说书匠’嘴里听来，总是别有一番情趣。”二舅斟满一杯，递到我手上，“如何，心情好些没？”  
“好多了。”我接过酒杯一饮而尽，掩饰不断上涌的羞赧之情。显然，我并不习惯做别人故事里的主角。  
目光从二舅身上移开，我望向聚精会神的听众。同大将军走得近的几家孩童受邀相聚于此，即使平日里对我百般不满的伉表弟，今日也屈于他爹的威仪，耐着性子听完了整折《骠骑将军大战折兰王》。  
我明白二舅的苦心，我很感激他邀请张骞来府上说书。  
一片祥和的长安城内，熟悉的家中，亲人的身畔，我从张骞神乎其神的故事里、从少年羡慕的神情中，看到了一个光鲜亮丽、神勇无敌的自己，令我一时间忘却心中的阴霾。短短半月，我在长安人的眼中已成为撼天动地的汉家英雄，率军归来时，城内百姓鲜花铺路，夹道相迎；然而深夜寂静的时刻，一旦放下心防，梦魇便会如阴影一般缠绕上来，挥之不去。  
皮肉绽裂之声被金戈铁马掩去，仿佛花开一般脆弱；汉家战士腰间的白羽，被汩汩鲜血染得艳红。最终跟着我走出河西草原的汉军人马，仅剩离开时的一半；那些昔日一起跑马蹋鞠的伙伴，那些不久前刚喝完兑了酒水的山泉、与我海誓山盟同生共死的士兵，他们的躯体正随着山中的寒风落日渐渐冷却。  
不可否认，祁连山巅的那场风雨中，我曾有过那么一瞬间被恐惧所侵袭，对那些走不动路的胡骑士兵心生怀疑，怕他们重蹈赵信的覆辙。然而当我在遍地尸骨中寻见那名劝我先下山的小兵，目睹他心口的羽箭和圆睁的双眼，我立刻意识到自己错得离谱。焉支山一战，胡骑儿郎用生命向我证明了他们的忠诚；若非他们奋力拼杀，张骞口中那位“骠骑将军”的结局，恐怕便是另外一个版本。  
——他们为我而死，所以我还活着。

“爹，我也要做将军，披挂上阵，威风凛凛。”散席时，张棉意犹未尽，打打杀杀地比划。  
“练箭的时候光知道偷懒，现在惦着上前线？”张骞执了羽扇，轻扇张棉的脑瓜，“你若能练到你去病表哥一半的手上功夫，我就允许你参军。”  
遭亲爹叱责，张小世子瘪着嘴，委屈地缩了缩脖子。  
“大将军真是教育有方。”张骞端着酒杯挤到我旁边，朝二舅敬道，“霍贤侄年纪轻轻就能自己将兵出塞，河西一役旗开得胜，我这做伯父的也跟着脸上沾光呢。”  
二舅双颊飞起两团红晕，星眸熠熠生辉。  
“不错，去病是我最得意的门生。”  
张大夫嘴巴张成个圆圈。  
“啧啧，青弟，你看你提起外甥时那个眉飞色舞哟，平日里温柔恭谨的长平侯哪里去喽？”  
“嗬，原来你们私下里这么评价我。”大将军轻哂一声，宠溺地望进我的眼中，“你们是你们。去病，他不一样。”

未央信使匆匆登门。  
“是要宣霍将军进宫么？”二舅的眼神瞬间黯淡下来。  
“回大将军。”扫了眼被酒水呛到咳个不停的张骞，使者拱手道，“陛下听说霍将军负伤，特许霍将军留在府里休养，着奴婢前来慰问。”  
“我……还是去一下吧，去去就回。”相处甚久，我已听得出天子弦外之音。他料到我一定会按惯例赖在家中，却惦着我受伤而不愿明面上催促；只好颠颠地遣来平日召我进宫的使者。  
二舅的胸膛微微起伏。  
“有劳公公一路照顾霍将军。”紧握着我的手终于松开，他朝使者回礼。  
“奴婢多谢大将军体谅！”使者受宠若惊，跪拜回复。  
行装换毕，家仆恭敬地递上缰绳。抬头时猛一怔愣，方才意识到手中的坐骑已不再是之前的那匹大宛白驹。  
陪伴我度过四年军营生活的雪麒，未能与我一起接受长安民众的欢迎；同折兰王激战的过程中，它被督军伊稚斜之子射中肚腹，再也没爬起来。  
雪麒和汉家将士的遗体一起被黄土掩埋，长眠于焉支山下。同样被掩埋的，还有折兰王的尸首。  
“给他留个全尸吧。毕竟是个可敬的对手。”我阻止了欲取折兰王首级的赵校尉。这位匈奴猛将确实令我产生惺惺相惜之意，不过并不代表我需要在不是你死就是我活的战场上，对一名敌将手下留情。  
我拍了拍骠骑的鼻子。湿乎乎的，同雪麒的鼻头一样渗着凉意。  
雪麒倒地的那一刻，折兰王的刀锋同时砍了下来。多亏这匹聪慧的小黄马及时赶到，我才从刀口下捡回一条命，反败为胜。  
***

“有美一人兮，见之不忘。  
一日不见兮，思之如狂。”  
廊檐下，舞女翩翩，伴丝竹轻唱。  
“好消息，去病！”天子迫不及待地牵起我的手，搭上面前姑娘的手腕。宫里的女眷，我不太记得住样貌，面前这位姊姊却格外眼熟。  
“喜脉，两个月零五天。”帝王示意一旁侍立的太医令退下，掐着指头算了算，“幕府上住着不方便，朕把她安排在昭阳殿里安胎；李姬生下旦儿不久，心细又有经验，朕觉得这个安排不错。”  
我茫然地眨眨眼。  
“啊，忘了介绍了。”天子一拍脑门，“去病，这位是你没过门的夫人。”  
目光落在面前的女眷身上。其人小巧鼻头杏仁眼，柳叶弯眉唇如黛，双颊绯红，望向我的神情中掺杂着几分女儿家特有的羞涩。  
所以，她果然是大将军府里的姊姊？我隐约记得她擅长女红，我从前跌打滚爬，衣衫都是她在为我修补打理。  
不过，姊姊今日看我的眼神，竟同卫长有几分相似。  
难道她也喜欢我？  
晃神间，我已被帝王拽出殿外。  
“等等，臣要有孩子了？”登上御辇前，我终于反应过来。  
“去病怕不是误认她作朕的新妃，吃醋呢？”天子一脸坏笑，“朕可没去病那么好福气，得着个前凸后翘的美人儿做贤妻。”  
“臣只是……尚未做好为人父母的准备。”帝王的揶揄之语令我窘迫不已。  
“不打紧，做父母的事儿有朕帮你。”他牵起我的手，领着我登上马车，“走，去看朕给你们小家准备的礼物。”

仪仗在一所宅邸前停住。  
北阙甲第这地方靠近未央宫，列侯的封户才勉强供得起这里的地税。小时侯这片地的东头是我常呆的马场和射击场，后来被改建成天子行宫北宫。御驾前头的这片宅院位于北阙甲第西南端，离未央宫北司马门最近，按照院墙长度估算，面积比周围的宅地要大。  
“这礼物，你一定喜欢。”天子朝我挤挤眼睛，随后一把拽下了牌匾上蒙着的黑布。  
我目瞪口呆地望着眼前的门牌。镶金浮雕，御笔隶书，“霍府”二个大字，苍遒有力。  
“进去看看。”他从背后变出一串钥匙，反手指了指大门上的那副金色锁扣。  
我微微皱眉。  
“恕臣无法受此重赏。”我拱手，恭敬但坚决地回复道。  
举着钥匙的那只手悬在空中，原本充满兴奋与期待的眼神瞬间变得颓唐。  
“为什么？”  
“匈奴未灭，无以为家。焉支山战役，臣军功不多；请等臣为君上打下天路，再按军功论赏。”  
帝王诧异地瞪着我。他的眉心拧成个疙瘩，神色中透出压抑的愠怒。  
“先收着，就算朕提前赏给你。”半晌，见我没有任何让步的意思，他抓起我的手腕，强行将钥匙摁进我手心，“这儿从前是田蚡的私产，风水和位置都不错，朕凑巧一直留着在，简单装潢一下罢了。田蚡捐出资产，助朕开拓汉疆，通关西域；现在朕终于找到能替朕实现梦想之人，这宅子物归其主，也算是一种缘分。”  
***

回程已是傍晚。我装作欣赏窗外的风景，余光瞥见天子数次启口，却欲言又止。  
尴尬的气氛很快以抵达昭阳殿宣告结束。  
“去病既然不愿陪朕用膳，朕也就不多挽留。春陀，去和永巷侍卫打个招呼，朕特许骠骑将军进宫探望夫人。”语毕，他放下车帘。  
御车渐渐消失在承明殿方向。  
“霍将军，陛下是真心喜欢您呢；您出塞的这半个月里，陛下整日寝食难安。”宦者小心翼翼劝道，“那宅子，陛下说是凑巧留着；可奴婢瞧见，国库紧张时期，许多皇亲国戚前来过问，陛下一直没舍得放手。那里，是专门为您留着的呀。”

春季漫天星辰闪耀。  
我将马缰递给家仆。一转身，大将军靠在前院的回廊内，手中转着盛满葡萄佳酿的酒樽。星空下的他，居家常服袖摆如悠悠波浪，耳际缕缕青丝随暖风飞扬。  
“见着夫人了？”  
“嗯。”  
“有喜了？”  
“嗯。”  
“姑娘亲口同我承认，一直默默喜欢你，照顾你，看着你长大；我心想佳人品性纯良，却在我府上蹉跎岁月，不如成人之美。”他顿了顿，轻叹道，“这事我擅作主张，希望你不要介意。”  
我咬着下唇。  
“舅父为去病选的妻室，去病……不介意。”生米都已煮成熟饭，我再介意也没辙。  
二舅微微颔首。  
“听说，陛下好意为你置第，你当着所有郎官侍卫的面，一口回绝了陛下？”  
“那宅子贵重，我不敢要。”大将军消息倒是灵通。北阙甲第的地价我略有耳闻，加上宦者一席话，我更加笃定那里价值不菲。  
“陛下是你的长辈，长辈给小辈送成家礼，没有贵重一说。”他反驳我。  
“我不想住在从前的韩府旁边。”我抛出新的理由。北宫附近藏有太多儿时的记忆；况且，陛下今日在我面前大谈特谈他开疆拓土的梦想，“我不希望陛下把我当作某位故人。”  
“长安城好地段不多，离北宫近只是巧合；你是陛下亲手带大的孩子，陛下断不至于把你错认作别人。”  
沉默的气氛忽然变得格外难以忍受。  
“好吧，我承认。”我疾走几步，将对方紧扣进怀中，鼓足勇气，道出心里默念整个下午的话语，“我不想搬家，我只想和舅父住在一起｡”  
大将军怔愣了一下，旋即在我的臂弯中放松下来。他手中的酒液溅在地上，杯里泛起一阵涟漪。  
“去病，我不是在赶你走。你很快就要行冠礼，也会有自己的小家庭，就像我或者步广当年一样，另起炉灶是迟早的事儿。”他柔声解释。  
“我明白。”我靠在他的肩头，不情愿地咕哝。


	79. 新府

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白色狼狗，参考《权力的游戏》里面John Snow的白狼。
> 
> 这就是为什么之后李陵一战，武帝会大怒。根本不用什么8万人，轻骑兵一万对一万的歼灭战就很够呛了。五千强弩步兵出去就是找死。

春分时节，朝阳下的京城内一片歌舞升平，和乐融融。  
春风挟裹着倦意袭来，吹得眼眶有些发涩。  
昨晚晚饭后，二舅送我到我自己的卧房，召来侍女为我换衣洗漱。  
“今晚开始你睡这里，帮你习惯自立府邸后的生活。”他揉了揉我的头顶，吹灭榻边的烛火。  
房门轻轻合上。我屏住呼吸，聆听隔壁卧房里的动静。  
与舅父确定关系之后，我第一次未能同他相依而眠。他睡得并不好，一个时辰过去，隔壁才完全陷入沉寂。  
一直被弃用的黑暗房间里，充斥着陌生的气息。月色中，我怔怔地望着墙上新挂的那幅写着“家天下”的裱字；沙漏里沙末下落的声音，伴我直到天边泛起鱼肚白。

牵马经过西市，街角蹲着一个衣衫褴褛，恶狠狠地啃粗面馒头的孩童。晨风中他可怜兮兮地望着我，却没能鼓起勇气同我乞讨。我付给西街客栈掌柜一些银两，叫他帮小叫花子洗漱，买些吃的，再去后院柴房里寻份糊口的杂活。  
出了客栈，一条毛发稀疏的黄狗闻到我手里的包子香，流着哈喇子，眼巴巴地瞅我。我随手扔给它一个肉包子，它一路跟我到上林苑。  
“这儿危险，你不能进去。”我对黄狗说。

午后的日光撒进天梁殿内。  
大将军冷峻的目光扫过一众中朝将领。  
“你们也许都已经注意到，今日会议少了一个人。”他以平静的语气开口。  
众人目光逡巡，最后落至靠边的一个空座上。  
“岸头侯张次公，日前被廷尉署查出曾同淮南郡主刘陵有奸，已俯首认罪。”  
众将哗然。  
“大将军，难道张次公就是潜伏在我军的奸细？”  
“不错。淮南王谋逆遭诛，刘陵遭斩，张次公一直深藏不露，伺机报复。霍将军出兵河西的计划，直到临战前才最终敲定；有能耐把作战计划提前出卖给伊稚斜的叛徒，只可能是家贼。”  
语毕，他的目光在我身上稍作停留又迅速移开；眉眼间的神情缠绕上一层薄纱似的落寞。  
我知道，焉支山战役，胡骑营一半以上战损，背负了自责的人不仅仅只有我一个。若非提前走漏风声，按照行军计划，天路六日往返，本不应该惊动身在几千里外单于王庭的伊稚斜；至于伊稚斜的儿子，更不该出现在距陇西边境千里外的皋兰山脉。  
我暗暗咬牙。叛徒的下场是诛三族，这判决对张次公来说未免过轻。毕竟，他的一纸出卖，造成我部数千伤亡；即使赔上全家性命，也无法令长眠于地下的汉家士马起死回生。  
可惜，此战我未能擒住单于子。漠南、河西，两次均让这狡猾之徒给溜了。

散会时，长乐宫方向忽然响起钟声。  
“听这钟响，恐怕是丞相薨了。”大将军缓缓开口。  
消息很快得到证实。南街丞相府外，聚满身着黑色深衣，头绑孝带，放声恸哭，涕泪横流的五经博士。  
我越过前来悼唁的乌压压的外朝文官，走近纯黑色的灵柩。有趣的是，丞相手下那么多文学博士，到头来他却对外宣布，我这个武将才是他最得意的学生。  
还记得，出征河西之前，我有幸同公孙丞相见过最后一面。病榻上的公孙弘卸下他朝堂上的强硬武装，仿佛回到了太学那个整天叨叨《公羊春秋》的老太傅。他拨开一众围着的学生，唤我过去。  
“去病，老夫有一事拜托你。”紧攥住我的手，他叮嘱道，“作为汉家年轻的将军，请你代替老夫，多多规劝陛下。那些匈奴人，能招安归顺的，就不要动武；即使必须动武，也要善待士卒、善待战俘。好孩子，切记，征战最苦是天下百姓，百姓安生，陛下才能坐稳这江山。”  
公孙弘诚恳而期切的目光，如今回想起来，令我如芒在背。  
圣王之用兵，非乐之也，以义诛不义，将以诛暴讨乱也。老先生一生赤胆忠心，为君为民；然而有些事情，我觉得他自始至终未曾参透。  
***

那只“黄狗”依然蹲在上林苑门口守我，吃着我的包子送我入营；傍晚见我迎着夕阳出来，颠颠地跟上。数日后，我决定带它回家，一番打理干净，才发现这根本是一条白毛小狼狗。  
狼狗的样貌令我回忆起小时候跟过我的玄狼。我进军营的那年，玄狼肚里长了个瘤子，没撑多时就一命呜呼，那以后我一直没再养狗。  
“白狗，就叫苍狼吧。”我揉了揉它的头顶。它开心地回以呼噜声。

承明殿的夜光中泛着熟悉的熏香。  
帝王掠过我右臂处脱痂的伤口，吻上我胸前的玉钩。他托起我的腰臀重重摁下，欲望钉进我体内深处释放。我紧攀住他，于阵阵白光中止不住地颤抖，犹如海中求生之人抓住一条浮木。  
“难怪去病今日如此热情主动，原来是有求于朕。”情欲逐渐褪去，他抬头啮吻我的颚骨，眼神透出一丝清明，“不结婚可以；不行冠礼，不可以。”  
又被拒绝了。  
“陛下可否告诉臣原因。”我将脸埋藏进他的肩头，闷闷地问。  
“再出战的事儿，朕已经考虑妥当。等时机成熟，朕要你带三倍的兵力出塞，打下天路，替之前牺牲的汉家健儿们报仇。”  
呼吸间的热气萦绕在耳边，连日来积攒的心绪忽然波澜起伏，如潮水一般急涌而至，重重将我淹没。  
“臣替他们……谢过陛下。”  
“是我不好，同你亲密时还提那些不开心的事。”发觉我的异样，他轻抚我垂落的长发，软声安慰。  
“不是陛下的错。”我仰起头，拼命阻止眼中的雾气凝结。  
帝王推着我倒在榻上，俯下来吻我。  
“也不是去病的错。去病身先士卒，成功突围，没让属下白白牺牲；能有去病这般顽强的将领，实乃我汉室之幸。”他将我箍在怀中，不断加深吻的力度。  
***

初夏的上林苑，草木茂盛，雨水充沛。  
“兵书有云：顺着敌人的逻辑将它推向极端使之归谬，能叫敌人美滋滋掉进陷阱里。”大将军向天子介绍道，“这一战，我们的目标依旧是河西。不过这次，我们采取两种方案，齐头并进。”  
天子似懂非懂地点头。  
“其一，既然单于已经知道我军在对河西用兵，我军不妨采用高阙一役的战法，实行佯动牵制。右北平这里，先出一路北征军，佯攻左贤王，误导匈奴斥候，令敌人放松对西面的警惕。”大将军在北境线靠近左贤王的地盘上摁下一只石马，“在座可有哪位自愿贡献力量，领兵出击右北平？”  
“臣愿意。”大将军话音刚落，李广中气十足地举起手，“臣曾在右北平做太守许多年，早就想要将那左贤王逮着揍一顿了！”  
天子和二舅同时挑眉。大姨父轻嗤一声。  
“其二，现已探明，祁连山脉地势过高，气候寒冷，大部队难以翻越。臣决定采用夺取河南地的打法，迂回作战，以汉家先锋军进军北地沙漠，从后方包抄河西二王。”  
李广再次举起手。  
“这一路的要求，首先必须严格保密，因为离休屠泽、居延泽太近；其次必须急行军，以最快速度到达目标区域，越快越不容易泄密。”大将军补充道。  
所有人扭头看着李广老先生倔强高举的糙手。  
“这一路的将领已经定下，由霍去病和公孙敖共同领兵。诸将可有异议？”天子略微不耐地启口。  
“陛下，”张骞拱手道，“之前霍将军三战皋兰，且战且胜，拿的是我们的胡骑对敌人的胡骑，这些足以证明霍将军的凝聚力不可小觑。臣无异议。”  
“臣为陛下打理期门军这么多年，像霍将军这样出类拔萃的学生寥寥无几，臣觉得同霍将军打配合没问题。”公孙敖出声挺我。  
李广悻悻收手。众人长出一口气。

“为霍将军抛颅洒血、死而后已，那都是理所当然的事儿。”车兵营内，升迁为五千人校尉的仆多开心地回复。焉支山浴血而战，那个从前嘻嘻哈哈的小王子，如今言行举止变得正儿八经许多。  
“属下的任务就是保护霍将军。这项任务我们从漠南一战开始一直在执行，今后也不会放弃。”赵破奴敬道。万箭丛中他被流矢射中小腿，这段时间一直艰苦复健，鉴于之前一战的出色表现，我决定提他做司马，代替仆多掌管前锋军马匹辎重。高不识的部众死伤甚多，我按大将军提供的名册给他补满。  
手边摊着根据我的军报生成的新版河西舆地图。跑过一趟旧王庭，沙漠地形如今对于我和赵、高二位校尉并不陌生。在京的所有事务已分配妥当，剩下的只等前往北地之后另行规划。  
人都有犯傻的时候。那夜主动进宫面圣，实属一时冲动；我的自我调节速度果然比我想象的要快，随着新训练和新任务的紧急开展，我很快便回到正轨，全身心投入军备之中。  
“明日休沐，霍将军不回大将军幕府么？”离开之前，赵破奴迟疑了一下。  
“嗯？”我从军报中抬起头，望向露出关切之情的赵司马。事实上，我正在发愁如何同公孙敖的骁骑营打配合，赵破奴的问题我没能往心里去。  
“啊，属下是说，军营里冷，霍将军请注意身体。”他朝我微微一笑，拱手告辞。  
批完所有军报，夜色已深。屏退内侍，吹熄烛火，我钻进被窝，于静寂中凝望雕刻着金龙的房梁。  
明日尚与大将军有约，赶在将兵出塞前入宫探望姊姊，顺便参观未央北阙的新府邸。  
空旷的天梁殿寝宫内，冷意如期而至，我打了个寒战。苍狼抬头呼噜一声，朝我身边拱了拱，摇了摇尾巴。  
***

“哗啦！”  
锁扣应声而落，铁门缓缓开启。  
环视府内的风景，绛瓦红梁，亭台水榭，幽曲廊阁，分外眼熟。  
“太气派了！简直是个小未央宫，陛下大手笔啊表哥。”苏武一巴掌狠狠拍上我的肩膀。拍完他才记起我如今已是军功在身的侯爵，匆匆收手，吐了吐舌头。  
我没理他的道歉，因为我已完全被房间的布局惊得合不拢嘴。说什么恰好留着，说什么简单装潢，我不信田蚡有那胆量，敢依照天子寝宫的规格装修私宅。  
“快看，这石桌上居然刻着孛子棋盘。”凉亭中苏武轻抚桌面，抬头招呼道，“陈妹妹可否同在下切磋一番？”  
陈妍伸出一指，在苏武鼻尖晃了晃：“苏公子你知道，我从不和臭棋篓子下棋。”  
二人目光同时移向不远处。庭院正中的石桥上，身着御史棕衣的张贺负手而立，其人面色依旧一本正经，一双凤眼却转来转去，好奇地东张西望。  
苏武了然一笑：“看来，陈妹妹正等着嫁到张家，要你贺哥天天陪你下棋呢？”  
陈妍脸上瞬间飞起两团绯红，匆匆躲到二舅身后。  
跨进门来时，二舅脚下略一迟疑。显然他也有些被这里酷似承明殿的布局惊到。  
“舅父，哥哥不是刚回京不久么，怎地又要派他走？”陈妍好奇地问道。  
“骠骑将军如今大名鼎鼎，边境军士都期盼着见他呢。”二舅笑答。

宦者急急忙忙奔进来，打断新宅其乐融融的气氛。  
“大将军，霍将军，出事了。”  
***

昭阳殿外围着许多人，太医令穿梭其中。  
我的心猛地坠了一下。  
“到底怎么了？”二舅焦急道。  
“奴婢说不清，您去看看便知道。”  
远远听到一阵哭声，银铃般的声音十分熟悉。拨开人群匆匆奔进殿，殿门内跪着哭花了妆的卫长表妹，一边脸四个清晰的指印，已经肿得老高。  
“哭什么，你还有理了！”帝王的怒吼从里间传出。  
“陛下息怒，卫长她不是故意的。”紧接着是小姨委屈的声音。  
“陛下，皇后，病人需要安静休息。”掀开帘子，刚好听到太医令这么宣布。

京城笼罩在一片晚霞之中。  
我望着窗外不停移动的景色。各家各户，朱漆大门，红瓦灰墙，袅袅炊烟，走马灯似地在眼前晃过。  
今早二舅带我去昭阳殿探望杨氏，叮嘱她我的习惯和喜好，巨细靡遗，把我听了个面红耳热。那时，我头一回对她腹中那个即将到来的小生命产生了些许期待，欢喜地幻想着他的样子，会不会是一个小小舅父，会不会像我爱舅父一样地爱我。  
下午回来，却被告知小生命没有了。  
命运，真的很神奇。  
“去病，听舅父的话，去北地前你先回河东一趟，同你爹见个面。”二舅环过我，让我靠在他的肩头，“还有件事舅父一直没告诉你。你有一个同父异母的弟弟，见面时你问问他，愿不愿意跟你到京城来。”


	80. 血缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫青替卫长求情，仿写自卫青替公孙卿求情，以及司马光《资治通鉴》武帝见卫青一段
> 
> 到底是一辈子种田好，还是轰轰烈烈一场最后全家遭诛好。其实我也弄不清。
> 
> 赵司马这里基本是《鹰之殇》的设定，小霍差点被上三垒，赵给他口、给他指交，他醉狠了不记得。

骄阳下的河东郡，流水潺潺；微风拂过，麦浪翻滚。吕梁山外，炊烟袅袅的幽静村落，田间躬腰劳作的布衣农人，逐渐唤起儿时的记忆。  
勒马停缰，抬头望，平阳府依然红瓦灰砖。  
“好久不见啊霍将军，没能参加你的庆功宴真可惜。”平阳侯迎上来，笑着朝我拱手；望见我身后跟着的赵破奴时，脸色一变，立即改为示威性的拥抱。  
“仗还没打完呢。等我回来，兄长有的是机会为我庆功。”  
“这匹想必就是骠骑马？”他抚上黄马的白鬃。  
“不错。”  
曹襄并未主动提起雪麒，只是当我卸下装备递给仆从时，轻轻“啊”了一声。  
“天子弓呢？也被你留在焉支山啦？”他讶异地上下翻看我的银弩。  
“是时候试试新武器。”我摁低他瞄向赵破奴的弩身，“上林苑新研发的手持连弩，速度很快，小心。”  
嘴上这么说，我却忽然怀念起那把乱阵之中一折为二、伤痕累累的紫杉弓。

平阳府客厅，调琴而歌的婢女，唱的依然是那首二十年不变的《桑中》。  
“弟弟还记不记得？当年陛下来府上做客便是坐在这里。”曹襄指着我落座的席面。  
“略有印象。”我环视四周。  
“那时候你还是个话都说不几句的小鬼，却勇敢地闯进来替我捡球。你小时候就很引人瞩目呢。”他感叹道。  
目光落至弹琴的歌姬，我翘起唇角。  
记忆中，那个头戴通天冠，高大威严的十八岁少年，从这里一直走到小姨的身旁，弯下腰，朝我眨了眨眼睛。  
臣子只道汉家帝王绝情果敢，霸道狠厉，怎知他私下始终少年心性，荒诞不经。也许正因如此，其人才能够保持一颗初心，不断坚持自己的梦想吧。  
回过神，曹襄正目不转睛地盯着我。  
“大将军舍得放你一个人回来？”他呷了口酒，岔开话题。  
“舅父他不方便。”我装作若无其事的样子。既已踏足过生死场，认亲这种小事，我自己应付得来。  
“也没派公孙敖跟着你？”他瞟向下座处独饮的赵司马。  
“各路将领军务在身，我也是抽空才过来一趟，只得一晚上的时间。”  
“这么匆忙？”曹襄咋舌。  
“多待一天，多耗一天的经费。”我寻了个不错的借口。  
酒杯见底，侍女姊姊奉上桂花新酿。斟酒时，她戒备的目光聚焦在我身上。姊姊的防心一如既往地重，不过这回，她算是防错了人。  
“兄长可知——”  
“听说宫里出事了？”曹襄不约而同地开口。

昭阳殿的寝宫充斥着浓浓的苦药味儿和一丝若有若无的血腥。  
我坐在榻边，轻握榻上人绵软的手。她不久前刚喝完药剂，睡颜恬静；我把玩着她温暖的手掌，将她的五个指头和我的扣在一起。不同于卫长表妹光洁无暇的纤纤玉手，她的指间布着女红留下的伤痕和薄茧。  
卫长好心，怕杨氏待在宫里无聊，正巧南越国进贡来驯化的大象，会说话的鹦哥和一些新奇的玩意儿，遂邀请杨氏前去赏玩。世事难料，那象一根长鼻，竟将二人一同卷倒在地。  
正厅传来瓷器碎裂之声。  
“朕的闺女，朕能不知道她心里的小九九？”帝王的嗓音微微失控，“巧合？都以为朕好糊弄吗！”  
小姨匆匆掀开帘子，她的眼中泛着水光。  
“青儿，姊姊求你，替你外甥女说句话吧。”  
“皇后，杨氏在卫长的兽园内受伤，可是事实？”大将军的声音异常平静。  
“都是姊姊管教不严，姊姊真的很后悔，求青儿原谅卫长，一切错误由姊姊来承担。”小姨苦苦哀求。  
漫长的沉寂之后，大将军收回凝视我的目光。他紧拧的眉头终于放松下来，转身大踏步走了出去。  
“去病和这孩子没缘分，这也许是天意，请陛下开恩。”他朝座上之人郑重一拜。  
大将军求情，天子的态度有所缓和，然而他的最终决策却令表妹整晚长泣不止。  
天子召来平阳长公主，决定将卫长的婚事提上日程。  
***

思绪万千之际，院外传来马车声。  
一个人影出现在门口。  
来人粗布衣裳，皮肤白皙，个头略低于我，许是因为年岁与辛劳，微微弓背。他须发点点斑白，剑眉入鬓，凤眼与薄唇如雕刻一般，嵌在高耸的颧骨之上。  
我呼吸一滞。  
如此相貌，二十年前的英俊风流可窥一斑；娘亲对他一见倾心，自此忍辱负重，一生跌宕起伏，似乎也不那么难以理解。  
松开紧攥的拳头，脚步已经先于意识迈了出去。  
“去病没能早日知道父亲大人是去病的生父，时至今日才有幸得见父亲，十分惭愧。”行至那人面前，我伏地叩拜。  
故意忽略对方期待的眼神和举在空中的双手，这感觉妙不可言。当年他在平阳府办完公事拍拍屁股走人，转身回家另娶新妇，将娘亲抛之脑后不闻不问时，未必会料到有今日。  
男人大惊，欲扶起我。不过我的力道比他大得多，无奈之下，他只得跪倒在我面前。  
“老臣能把生命寄托在将军身上，此乃上天的力量啊。”他将我拥入怀中，止不住地哀叹。  
全然陌生的气息瞬间笼罩了我。我静静地感受着来自生父的迟到多年的拥抱。  
这么一个我曾在梦中多次幻想过、描绘过容颜的人，害我差点失去娘亲，更从未体会过源自天然的父爱；同时却因为他的狠心抛弃，我阴差阳错地得到二舅的细心呵护与天子的青眼相加。这个姓霍名中孺的男人，我到底是该憎恨他的寡情薄义，还是该感谢他成就了今日的我？  
不管怎样，今日一见，有一点令我庆幸不已——  
我果然，不像他。  
“多么感人的父子相见场面，霍将军真乃孝子一枚！”跟进门的河东太守董肃泪眼婆娑。

开宴之前，霍中孺领来胞妹霍彤、么弟霍光。姐弟俩样貌一看便知是生父的亲子，都是同样的眉清目秀。  
席间，姐弟俩怯生生地打量着我这个突然冒出来的陌生兄长。好奇心驱使下，他们想要看看京城来的“骠骑将军哥哥”长什么模样，我也想要知道我那生而不养的父亲，到底拥有多么大的人格魅力。  
我猜，我和他俩一样，高估了血缘的力量；今天之前，我们彼此纯粹是一群互不相识的陌生人。  
久居关中，我的晋地方言已然生疏，酒桌上鸡同鸭讲、毫无共同语言，令本不善言辞的我愈加烦躁不安。霍中孺既然有儿有女，托命给我一个私生子这种说辞，和我那句在心中复述了上千遍的客套话一样，走个过场，毫无意义。  
“这是去病孝敬父亲您的一点心意。还缺什么尽管开口，去病都可以为您补上。”我奉上田园地契和奴仆清单，霍中孺满脸兴奋地接过。  
这份按照大将军的嘱咐准备妥当的见面礼，价值足以保生父后半生无忧。本以为生父会客气推辞一番，出乎意料，对方大大方方地地接受了我的赠礼。也好，如此便省去我一番劝说；毕竟，天下从来没有白吃的宴席。  
“去病希望得到父亲的首肯，带胞弟光进京。在长安城里，他可以进太学接受最优良的教育，留在君上身边任职，为霍家光宗耀祖。”我缓缓开口。  
话音刚落，彤妹紧张地攥住光弟的手。  
霍中孺拧起眉头。  
“可是，老臣还要指望光儿供奉霍家的香火。”他嗫嚅道。  
我哂笑。这句话已然出卖他的真正想法。素未谋面的私生子，好比一条旧伤疤，撕开生父二十年前的风流丑闻。我不知道他如何回家同他的正房夫人交待我的存在，但那是他的事，与我无关。  
“香火也可以在皇祠里供奉。我给您一段时间考虑，是要光弟建功立业、光耀门楣，还是要世世代代窝在乡下种地，请您自己掂量。”  
布衣男子陷入沉默，视线在手中的地契和他的“独生子”霍光身上来回逡巡。  
他也许猜不到，河东之行，我并非冲着他这个生父而来——带走霍光，才是我的真正目标。  
而且，我有十全的把握，金钱与名利，足以让我的生父再次心动。  
***

窗外已大亮。我睁开眼，揉了揉太阳穴。  
昨晚心中郁闷，被平阳侯合着河东太守猛灌一通，不留神喝高；这赵司马也不晓得喊我起床，今天还得赶路去北地郡，难道要我睡到日上三竿么。  
一翻身，撞进一堵肉墙。  
赶紧掀开被子，不看不打紧，锦被下的我和他居然未着寸缕。  
“喂喂喂你——破奴，昨晚我没把你怎么样吧？”一骨碌跳将起来，惊慌失措的我半天才将舌头捋顺。  
“您说呢？”榻上之人好整以暇地继续展示那一身小麦色肌肤下紧实的腠理。  
“我什么都不记得。”我手忙脚乱地套上衣裤。  
赵破奴走过来，细心地帮我整理好胡服的系带。我尴尬地撇过头去，却忍不住瞟向对方健硕的胴体和腿间傲然的振奋。  
裸体常见，像赵司马这样浑身腱子肉的不多。  
“属下倒是愿意一享艳福，可惜将军您醉得厉害。”注意到我下移的视线，他凑近我，唇齿间的热气尽数吞吐在我耳边。

北地军营的城墙上，“霍”字旌旗飘飘。  
“骠骑将军威武！”令旗下，山涛一般的吼声振聋发聩。  
“沙漠地段补给较少，此次出塞，需自携辎重。千夫长以上每人配两匹战马，每小组士兵多配一匹战马，用于负重。”检阅辎重的过程中，我吩咐赵破奴。  
“诺。”赵司马捧着他的小本本，一丝不苟地记录。军营里他依旧严肃认真，不过他最近盯着我的眼神中，凭添了几分我所熟悉的火苗。  
我隐隐感觉，那夜醉酒后我俩之间发生的肢体接触，也许不止赵破奴承认的那么多。可那是平阳府，曹襄的地盘；赵司马这般循规蹈矩之人，怎会行出格之事。  
“武钢车战队，储存粮草武器的能力最高，但也是我军的薄弱环节；辎重多，速度滞后，要求务必做到隐蔽行军。”甩掉心中的奇异想法，我继续吩咐仆多。  
“所以属下负责殿后喽？”手握车兵的仆多阴沉着脸，有些垂头丧气。  
“仆多校尉有所不知，武钢车是霍将军专门向大将军要来的新型全能兵种，地位不可小觑。”赵破奴纠正道。  
“赵校尉此言不虚。车兵的速度虽然赶不上轻骑兵，但也比普通辎重部队快捷数倍；它承载的弓弩手使它能作为攻击武器，它自身的铁架结构又能作为简单的防御和储藏设施，比轻骑兵的肉盾强大百倍。考虑到沙漠行军时间长，士马众多、筑防不易，我准备用武钢车建筑临时防御，能更好地保护轻骑兵的生命和战斗力，确保最小的牺牲。”  
“属下明白了。上回焉支山脚下，我们吃的是缺少防御的大亏；这次吃一堑长一智，攻防均衡。”  
“话是没错。不过，我军之前未曾有过使用车兵阵前攻防的经验，所以这次出征，仆多你身负重任。”我抬手拍上仆多的肩膀。  
雨过天晴，小王子咧嘴一笑：“霍将军放心，属下一定不负所托！”  
“贤侄不愧是大将军的外甥，谈起兵家之事头头是道。”不远处传来击掌声。公孙敖与随从牵马行来，他的坐骑边，一枚熟悉的白影直蹿向我。  
“公孙将军，您怎把苍狼带来了？”我接住扑到我身上猛抹口水的大白狗。  
“它被你丢在大将军府里头，成天到晚悲伤地哀鸣，食不下咽，大将军干脆让它来陪你。”公孙敖一副无奈的表情。  
***

日头向西沉落，一望无际的大漠边缘，冷风渐起。  
“霍将军，我们不能总在这踢球哪，这儿除了草皮就是沙子，再踢下去屯粮都吃光了。”小王子泄愤似地铲掉我脚下的皮鞠。  
拍掉胡服裤管上的沙子，我眺望东面的地平线。明明说好在休屠泽背面碰头，离既定的汇合时间已经过去整整二日，也不知道公孙敖带着骁骑营跑哪里去了。  
掐指一算，这个时候李广的先锋军应该已经出右北平，北上阴山；张骞的万人大军也已动身启程。  
佯攻部队原定由张骞和升迁右北平太守的路博德领军，大将军不过是在会议的时候客气一句，没想到李广当庭自荐。李广堂兄李蔡暂时接替公孙弘的位置，代理外朝丞相之职，天子不好拂了李家的面子，于是替换下路博德负责防守，另给李广老将军配备四千精骑出塞。

黑暗迅速笼罩大地。  
环视众兵士疲惫的神色，我挥手示意结束蹋鞠。  
两个昼夜的原地等待，对于日行千里的轻骑兵来说，实属漫长。一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭；这么下去，士气愈加低落，难免发生骚动。  
况且，有个更严峻的问题摆在我的面前：一旦东路的牵制部队擦枪走火，匈奴国戒严，恐怕单于斥候很快就会发现我西路军的动向。再等下去黄花菜都要凉了，趁着敌军斥候还未发现我军大营，我决定抛下公孙敖，即刻行动。  
“仆多，带武钢车结防御阵，保护营地，等侯公孙将军令。不识、破奴，各领五千轻骑，随我先行出击，夜袭休屠泽。”


	81. 祁连

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘彻已经沦为免费心理安慰剂+按摩棒，被霍去病嫖了还倒贴钱。然而我觉得这蛮符合年上的特色的，年长者追求美少年，因为怕一不珍惜就跑了，一般都会当儿子，宠上天。
> 
> 可爱的仆多。祁连山的石头哟~
> 
> 小光也具有认路能力，yeah~小光回家没几天就被霍老爹踢出门去找哥哥光宗耀祖了。名字就是“光”来着。可是哥哥已经出塞，他只好北上找哥哥。这里省略一部《小霍光找哥哥》。

“祁连山，匈奴语意为‘天山’。在匈奴人看来，此地最高的山峰便是通往神殿的天路，因而在峰前起神坛，供奉萨满天神，祈求来年雨水充沛，牧草丰茂。此次东行，降军必然思念故土，他们请求霍将军宽恕，允许他们最后一次祭拜天山，属下认为情有可原。”赵破奴手中执了剃刀，一边为我修去额际的碎发和唇边的绒毛，一边替河西部众辩解道。  
抬眼只见背着手转来转去不肯离帐的仆多。刚才他自告奋勇要为我修面描眉，遭到拒绝，正在气头上。  
“我不是不信任你。”赵破奴抬指戳上仆多下颚处的新疤，“只怕你手生没经验，霍将军这么多场战斗未曾伤着脸，被你一刀刮破相岂不糟糕。”  
“仆多校尉，你觉得呢？”我询问小王子的意见，毕竟他对祭祀这方面比较了解。  
“当然得安慰一下天神再走。我们俘虏那么多人和牲畜，天神断了供奉一生气，不下雨怎么办。”挥开赵司马，小王子悻悻道。  
“好，那就给他们一个上午的时间举行祀礼。”既然二位校尉都替降军求情，我也没什么好犹豫的，“顺便告诉他们，等我打下天路，随时欢迎他们回来问候天神。”  
***

奇兵攻入休屠泽的时候，附近的守军来不及集结，很快便放弃了抵抗。众兵士吃饱喝足，趁着夜色带领收编的休屠部骑兵返回大本营，依旧不见公孙敖的踪影。  
“传我令，即刻启程，继续西进。”黎明的日光透过瑰丽的云层，我终于失去耐性。  
焉支山之仇已报，大快人心；沙漠边缘行军，长途跋涉，也不曾听得叫苦。  
六日后，大军顺利抵达居延泽。  
一场鏖战，浑邪王的后备军被我吞掉一半；等到补充完毕给养，沿弱水南下，绕至祁连山西面时，新收编的降军已占到三分之一。  
祁连山以西地势平缓，平原广袤；佩戴白羽的骑兵队伍，一眼望不到头。  
队伍中传出惊呼声。  
不远处，被汉家轻骑惊动的马群冲出矮树林，沿着山野间起伏的曲线狂奔。或白或棕的野马，目测不下于数百匹，向着远方的地平线快速移动；马鬃迎风飞扬，如漂浮在青草地上的彩云，又如拂过翠绿山林的疾风，形成一片奇特的景观。

“这里真是个好地方！”选毕扎营地点，我跳下马背，仰面朝天摔在厚厚的苜蓿层上，半个身子陷进青草中。  
不远处，骠骑马已经开始欢乐地大嚼特嚼。相比朔方原的草场，这里的苜蓿叶肥大厚实，脆嫩欲滴；鼻尖蹭过，阵阵清香。随手摘下一片搁在舌尖咬碎，汁液起先微酸，而后味甘甜，妙不可言。  
可惜，舅父没能亲眼一睹这个美丽的地方；他那么喜欢养马、驯马的人，绝对会爱上这片肥沃的天然草场。  
苍狼叼着只野兔子，呼哧呼哧地跳到我肚子上，开心地邀功请赏。这一路走来，它和那些探路犬混得熟，白色的身影奔波在一群灰黑色的军犬中格外醒目，也因此文名远扬。它想必刚同伙伴们合力捣毁一个兔子窟，前爪上全是污泥，尽数拍进我鱼鳞甲的孔隙里。  
我轻轻揉上苍狼的头顶。  
“我知道，舅父不能亲自前来，所以派你陪着我，对吗？”  
苍狼似是听懂了我的话，丢掉兔子，趴在我身边，伸出湿乎乎的舌头舔我的掌心。

斥候马蹄声渐近。  
“报！霍将军，这里已经不属于浑邪王的地界。”  
我摊开地图。此处地界果真如斥候所言，标记模糊。  
“属下已经打听清楚，这里乃旧月氏国的地盘，如今为匈奴属国，别称‘小月氏’，由单桓、酋涂二王分而治之。”斥候边说边在地图上比划。  
“这里就是张骞提到过的小月氏？也就是说，祁连山正西方向全是这二王的地盘？”  
“正是如此。”  
“这倒好办了。”我如获至宝，欣喜万分，“等我攻下祁连山，立刻遣使西进大月氏国，告诉他们汉军已拿下小月氏，赶走二王，为其报仇雪恨，以示我汉与大月氏联手共抗匈奴国之诚意。”  
***

萨满巫师披着五颜六色的兽皮，脑袋上插着一圈彩色翎羽，双颊涂抹着红色的釉彩，据说这种具有艳丽色泽的颜料，原料采自焉支山褚红色的岩石。  
巫师站在一群巨大的石像之间，和着悠扬的异域歌声，跳起夸张的舞步。单桓、酋涂二王以及他们的阏氏、王子和大臣们跪拜在石像前，双手合十，向天神祈福，口中念着听不懂的祝祷之辞。  
注意力很快被那些奇怪的石像吸引。祭坛正中的石刻比较容易辨认，马、牛、羊、鸡、犬、豕的形状，恰好是匈奴国的六畜。祭坛边沿另有虎、熊、鹿等常见山中生灵，以及不久前见过的南越国的大象，想来西域也存在象这种庞然巨兽。  
祭坛背面便是祁连山高耸入云的雪峰。东升的朝阳从山间探出头来，在神龛上洒下一片日光；矗立在小月氏降众身后的汉家大军，一时间也被这肃穆的气氛感染。  
仆多策马奔至我身边。  
“霍将军，胡骑营的部众让属下来请示您，是否允许他们也参与祭祀。”  
“准。”略一思索，我吩咐仆多，“去辎重车那里，把此行携带的酒酿全数拿出来，当作祭祀的酒水，同众将士共饮。相信这次的量，足够大家喝出酒味儿。”  
“诺！”小王子朝我咧嘴，露出一口白牙。他的双眼熠熠生辉，古铜色的皮肤在朝阳的映射下，泛出黝亮的光泽。  
***

八日行军，众将士终于回到熟悉的朔方原。东方的地平线上现出前来迎接的守军，挥舞着汉家旌旗，一片欢声雷动。  
“恭喜霍将军旗开得胜！”龙额侯韩说策马奔近。  
“霍将军请随韩将军先行下榻歇息，这些降民就由末将来接手。”大行令李息吩咐道。  
“有劳李将军。”我拱手谢过。  
此次东归，我终于不再需要翻越崇山峻岭。相反，我带着四万人的队伍以及数万牲畜，大摇大摆地从浑邪王和休屠王的家门口直穿而过。  
想当年，大将军出兵高阙，赶着右贤王一万五千部众回到朔方原的过程中，猜亦是如此扬眉吐气。我这次圈了两万多降民浩浩荡荡地开回家，大将军应该会很满意吧。  
而且，回程路上我并没忘记出动小股部队，边骚扰边劝降；毕竟河西休屠、浑邪二王依然手握重兵，能避免正面对抗当然再好不过。  
“如果你们乖乖投降，让出天路，大汉不会亏待你们。你们的待遇将和单桓、酋涂二王一样，保有所有部众和牲畜，赐予侯爵头衔，享我大汉礼遇。”

“老鼠生儿子会打洞，霍将军还真是完美继承了大将军的风格。”驿馆内接风宴，满满一桌北地美食面前，韩说举杯，朝我眨了眨眼睛。  
“韩将军莫取笑，我并非大将军亲子。”我哂道。这一路来，我已经不止一次被人同大将军相提并论。  
“霍将军应该清楚我的意思。”饮尽杯中酒，韩说正色道，“当年高阙之战我替大将军打头阵，作为过来人，我知道大漠里急行军对军队纪律要求有多么严格。平心而论，若是河西此役让那一向散漫无纪的李广领兵，真说不好是什么结果。”  
“这么多场战役下来，其实李将军也长进了不少。”我稍替李广鸣不平，“再说，这一战我军事先进行过周密的计划，这次的目标很清晰，敌人位置也明确，不用像之前那样熊瞎子一抹黑，漫无目的地寻找敌人。”  
“霍将军不必谦虚，”韩说拍着我的肩，神秘地笑了笑，“你可能还不知道，当年与我一同出兵高阙的公孙敖，这次大漠里原地打圈数日，早已不得不直接撤军。千里大迂回，当过兵的都知道，这是实实在在的硬仗，容不得半点差池。”

韩说的侍卫出现，打断我们的谈话。侍卫身后，跟着一名约莫十四岁的少年。  
“你怎么会在这里？”我一时怔愣。束起单髻、换上京城款式行头的霍光颇有些君子之貌、中人之姿，我差点儿没认出来。  
“原来真是你弟弟。”韩说讶然叹道，“这孩子从河东郡一路寻到朔方原，口口声声说他爹要他找‘骠骑将军哥哥’，在这儿等了你大半个月。他听不懂朔方方言，能一路找到我这里，没少吃苦。”  
***

盛夏时节，长安知了声声。  
“你就是去病那个同父异母的弟弟？”修饰一新的清凉殿内，天子饶有兴趣地上下打量跪伏的霍光。  
“是的，陛下。”霍光恭敬地回答，声音听来还算坚定。来之前路上我同胞弟再三交待面圣的技巧，其中一条就是千万不能让陛下发现臣子的慌张。否则，陛下会像猫发现好玩的耗子一样，没完没了地逗弄。  
天子起身，自王座上走下，居高临下地俯视霍光。  
“你俩凑一起看确实有些相似。不过，还是你哥好看。”他抬眼，朝我邪邪一笑。  
“这个年纪了，既然经书都已读过，也略通骑射，那就不用再去太学，直接来朕身边做郎官吧。”  
及至我从帝王的赞美中反应过来，其人已打发走霍光，屏退左右，执起我的手，牵着我进了寝宫。  
“出一趟远门，路上一封军报都没有，想煞朕也。”他边说边扯我的军甲。  
“陛下知道臣不善言辞。对臣来说，写军报比打仗还难。”我在吻的间隙反驳道。  
“骠骑将军整日批那么多军报，也没学着点？”  
“看别人写和自己动笔总归不一样。”  
“这次算了，下次记得多写点儿。”他无奈地叮嘱道。

数月未与人有肌肤之亲，很快便被对方吻到情动。满殿熏香中，他拉开我的双手，分别固定在两侧榻柱上。  
被限制在狭小的范围内，被他人掌控着身体的节奏，心中却逐渐升起一丝带着愉悦的轻松。  
“朕的小鹰长大了，开始蓄须了么。”他轻咬我唇边的绒毛，扣着我的腰疾速地抽动。我紧攥住手腕处绑缚的绸缎，艰难地喘息着，不由自主地挺身迎上对方，直到欲望之火将我焚烧殆尽。  
“弄疼你了吗？有没有伤到哪里？”他用巾帕替我抹去额上细密的汗珠。  
“臣没事。”我踢了踢被对方压到抽筋的腿脚。马背上颠簸整月，膝关节略有不适，经历了刚才的剧烈征伐，有些隐隐作痛。  
但那并不是我感秋殇春的原因。  
回京路上，我不止一次地期待着大将军像上回那般，带领亲兵出城迎接我的归来。我心中攒满千言万语，甚至细致地勾画出大将军立马眺望的矫健身影，和他的每一个拥抱，每一句安慰之词。可是当我回到京城，才从长安戍卫口中了解道，大将军已经动身前往南越边境。  
城门大开，北街两侧人头攒动；花瓣掉落在马蹄之下，欢呼声在我耳边回响。那些面带喜悦的城中居民，在我眼中仿佛无数只千篇一律的面具；我的心境与他们天壤之别；我的世界与他们格格不入。  
帝王温暖的躯体靠上来，同我十指紧紧相扣。  
“还在生仲卿的气？别想他了，从今往后，朕独宠你。”他将下颚抵着我的肩骨，闷闷地自言自语。  
我悲凉的心中忍不住泛起一抹笑意。  
“陛下这话您自己信吗？别说您永巷那群宫妃，臣记得您也希望臣赶紧成婚呢。”  
“不谈这些了。”他解开束缚着我手腕的缎带，悻悻地转换话题，“说说看，此次河西大捷，去病是否有军报之外的奇妙见闻。”

“石象？”帝王挑眉，盯着我手中的石镇。  
“不错。”  
望见雪峰下的那些匈奴祭祀石像时，我心中微微一动。杨氏看来是喜欢象的，不小心被象击倒，造成小产，而且连累了驯兽师，她十分自责，终日郁郁寡欢。我寻思也许可以刻枚石象带回来安慰她，逗她开心，就挑选了这块来自祁连山的石头。  
“去病果然还是喜欢这些小玩意儿。”帝王眉心皱成个小团子，面色倏红倏白，“这雕刻手艺，嗯，略有进步。”  
他挥手召来内侍，吩咐将石镇带下去，小心收好。  
“还是年轻人胆子大呵，你当真不怕那些参加祭祀的胡兵打着天神的名号倒戈？”听我叙述完祁连山祭祀的过程，他感叹道。  
“臣信得过自己的手下。而且，臣这不是胜利归来了么。”我耸耸肩。  
帝王眼珠转了转。  
“允许汉军祭拜手下败将的天神，此事骠骑将军考虑欠妥。”他斟酌半晌，抛出一个建议，“待朕找人研究一下周礼，以后出征，得让汉家大军祭拜我们中原自己的神。”


	82. 心扉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心扉，同音词：新妃
> 
> 把14岁情窦初开的小霍光和美女姊姊杨氏一起扔在府里，你确定是好主意？
> 
> 论：霍去病是如何掰弯霍光的。  
> 其实有个隐藏的掰弯食物链：田蚡--刘彻--卫青--霍去病--霍光
> 
> 营闾：营妓。有载汉武帝始设，更有人specifically说霍去病始设。

“霍将军，边境归顺的匈奴降民已清点完毕。各校尉首虏斩获以及缴获马匹辎重等财物清单在此，请您过目。”清扫战场归来的仆多呈上两捆竹简。  
“一路辛苦。”我接过竹简翻了翻，“多谢仆多校尉，有你这样的将领奋勇直前、拼死杀敌，我军才能得此大捷。”  
“不辛苦，应该的。”受了夸奖的仆多笑得像田间盛开的向阳花，“这一仗师率大减，还得多亏武钢车发挥防御威力。霍将军说的没错，属下果然小看了车兵。”  
“你明白就好。”我朝他点头示意。  
仆多乐颠颠的身影消失在殿门之后。除了攻打王庭归来、沉浸在葬父之痛的那段日子，小王子一如既往地保持着他的阳光性情，喜怒哀乐全写在脸上，小小褒扬就能开心很久。  
“把这些备份，再拿去给桑弘羊重新核对。”阅览完毕，我从盒中蘸了朱红色的印泥，在末尾的批文后郑重地摁下“骠骑将军”印。仆多手写汉文已练就得像模像样，可惜未曾系统修习筹算，算术略差一筹；方才粗览便圈出几处小错，只得放给中央署重头审过，再行呈报。  
说到算术，霍光倒是在私塾读过八年礼乐书数，修习过《九章》。作为霍家的“独子”、捧在手心呵护的宝贝，以霍中孺微薄的薪水供光弟读书，应当是下了血本。  
望向锦盒中的金印，我叼着笔杆怔怔出神。  
回京之后我一直躲在天梁殿过夜。初来乍到、人生地不熟的霍光，以及身体未愈仍在修养的杨氏，都被我丢在霍府不管不问。如今报复的快感已逝；冷静下来，内疚之情忽地喧嚣尘上。我还记得我打马离开之前，霍光仰着脸可怜巴巴地望着我离去的模样；同是拖油瓶，当初我在卫府享受的可并非此种待遇。  
齿间忽地一声脆响。手中的毛笔被我咬劈了竹杆，裂成两半儿。  
干脆，还是等这阵子忙碌过后再回府。霍光这小子性格文静乖巧，陛下特地指派的管家也颇为得力，再加上杨氏的敏感细心，应该能帮助光弟适应新家的生活吧。

“霍将军，南海送来的消息。”侍卫推门进来，呈上一封信笺。  
视线所至，封笺之上“骠骑将军去病亲启”八枚劲笔小隶，大将军手迹，再熟悉不过。  
心中顿时略过一阵欢喜，我迫不及待地裁开信封，抖开信纸。  
“去病，  
余同南越国洽谈购买轮船之事略有不顺，行程耽搁，或不得出席麒麟阁宴为尔庆功，望谅解。  
青。”  
“霍将军，南海出事了？”年轻的侍卫紧张地望着我。  
“不是公事。”我摇头，示意他退下。  
俗语道，见字如见人。透过字里行间，仿佛对方正站在我的面前，略带歉意地重复着信纸上的每笔墨迹。  
再低头，浆纸不知何时沾染上一滴水渍。

夜已深。吹熄烛火，我躺在榻上，侧耳倾听墙外夏虫声声。  
月色透过窗棂，印出一个高大的剪影。  
我惊坐而起。难道，舅父送来的那封信是为了给我一个惊喜？  
“舅父！”我赤着脚奔过去，于欣喜若狂之中拉开房门。  
“……是姨夫。”身着常服的天子负手而立，尴尬地朝我笑了笑。  
我耷拉下肩膀。  
“陛下深夜造访所为何事。”  
“有些担心骠骑将军，遂过来看看。”帝王跨进门槛。他抬手支起我的下颚，拇指抚过我湿润的颧骨。  
一定是那个小侍卫多嘴。我心中暗忖。  
***

麒麟阁紫檀飘香，仙乐阵阵，歌舞翩翩。臣子们瞧出陛下今晚开心，纷纷跑来敬贺；天子酒意上涌，已是醉眼迷离。  
宦者展开诏书。  
“骠骑将军涉钧耆，济居延，遂臻小月氏，攻祁连山；扬武乎鱳得，得单于单桓、酋涂王，及相国、都尉以众降下者二千五百人，可谓能舍服知成而止矣。捷首虏三万二百，获五王，王母、单于阏氏、王子五十九人，相国、将军、当户、都尉六十三人，师大率减什三，益封去病五千四百户。”  
自从我两年前第一次出塞归来，陛下总爱为我颁写冗长的褒奖诏书，在众臣面前如数家珍地详述我走过的地方、虏获的军功。  
“去病可知，朕为何要以‘骠骑’之号拜你为将？”天子欺身过来，一手执了酒樽，一手环过我的肩，于我耳边深情款款道，“朕身为皇帝，按祖训不得关外亲征。去病即是朕的良驹，就像那匹勇敢的骠骑马，替朕讨伐四夷，平定天下。”  
“臣只不过在北境打了几场而已，离平天下还差得远——”  
“嘘，良辰美景，花前月下，别说些煞风景的话，破坏气氛。”他收回举在空中的酒樽，伸出一指点在我唇上，开始摇头晃脑地吟诗作赋，“去病是朕的腿脚，代替朕出去周游世界，走遍天涯；去病亦是朕的眼睛，代朕看遍塞外的大好风光。”  
大殿内，钟鼓齐奏，乐风一转，忽地激昂澎湃。  
手臂被天子抓住，从座上拉起来。  
“河西大捷，乃我刘氏建国迄今，对匈奴国征战取得的最大胜利。骠骑将军作为汉家年轻的将领，杀伐决断，如今已名震匈奴国，乃我中原最耀眼之新星。中国将领后继有人，唯骠骑将军冠军侯莫属！”他结束一番慷慨陈词，举着酒杯朝我碰过来，“敬冠军侯！”  
“敬冠军侯！”座下顿时一片山呼。

“啧啧，陛下取的这些侯名实在是怡情别致。”敬完我这一轮，得着左庶长爵位、正在兴头上的诸军校尉继续向下座的三位新晋列侯敬酒。  
仆多鼓着腮帮子，抓起酒杯一干而尽，照单全收，来者不拒。  
夜色渐深，天子醉到不省人事早早退席，众人喝了个尽兴散场。  
“赵破奴封‘从骠’侯，高不识封‘宜冠’侯，为什么我是‘煇渠’侯？我不在乎什么封户，我也想要个跟你挂钩的头衔。”仆多靠在马车的角落里，醉眼朦胧依然记得忿懑埋怨。  
“因为你天天嚷着喜欢我，被陛下发现了。”我借着酒劲揶揄他。  
其实我心如明镜，陛下如此诏封有他的用意。赵、高二位校尉的年龄比我这个刚及冠的毛头小子略高，他们封得两个特殊的从属爵位，却是陛下为了向众人强调我的领军地位。  
“汉天子的醋意还真是重。”  
“玩笑话，别当真。”  
“不管怎么样，如今我已是汉国君侯。”他借着酣醉之意挪过来，“去病你说过，等我建功立业、加官进爵，就有资格追求你。”  
“我没说过这话。”我摁住他不断贴近的身躯，这家伙难不成想趁我醉酒栽赃我。  
“我不管。我喜欢你已经很久了，我现在要光明正大地追求你。”完全忽略我的反驳，仆多拍着胸脯宣布。  
马车停下又启程，颠颠地驶出北司马门。长安城灯火阑珊，落星点点如珠玉在盘。  
“去病，咱俩试试呗，说不定彼此契合呢？”小王子把毛茸茸的脑袋拱进我怀中，仿似一只撒娇的小狼狗。  
望着窗外的夜色，我勾起唇角。

“试试就试试。”  
府门砰地在身后合上，我推搡着校尉仆多，摸索着往前走。承明殿的布局深深烙在记忆里，很快便寻到主卧。  
被我摁倒在榻上时，他哼唧一声，随后开始盯着我吃吃地笑。今日庆功宴他全身黑色深衣，衣带怎么也解不开，干脆一把拽断。  
“去病，我爱你。”他执起我的手背，仪式一般，虔诚地落下轻吻。  
再一个天旋地转，我已经被他压在身下。身上人不断呢喃，夹杂着我听不懂的语言；我闭上眼睛不去理睬，只顾享受这久违的亲密无间。  
唇齿之间尽是葡萄酒酿的醇香，十指所及之处尽是年轻稚嫩的光滑肌肤。对方挤进我腿间，下腹紧紧相贴，角色倒置的错乱感与背叛的罪孽感同时席卷而来，簇拥着我追求更多。  
“呃！”我忽地惊呼出声。  
被突如其来的痛楚侵袭，本能促使我抬腿，毫不犹豫地将身上人踹了下去。

我沮丧地坐在榻边。  
火热的体温消失，身体暴露在冷风中，顿时酒醒许多。对方居然不用脂膏就强行挺入，被生生劈开的感觉，比被折兰王划一刀还要糟糕。  
翻箱倒柜找了半天什么都没有，方才意识到这里是未央北阙的新府。发现自己置身于陌生的环境中，先前积累起的兴致顿时荡然无存。  
仆多凑过来，讨好般地圈住我。  
“去病，是不是我做错了什么，你告诉我好不好？”  
“不怪你，我自己没准备周全。”我轻叹。  
对方的吻再度落下来，火热而生涩。他紧箍着我不停蹭动，欲望很快释放在我腹间。  
“你还是雏？”望见对方情动之后透出潮红的肌肤，我好奇道。  
“不算是。”小王子腼腆支吾。  
“那就是喽。”我抚额哀叹，“记得你之前去过营闾，我以为你至少有些经验。”  
“不喜欢的人我不爱碰，去那里只是喝点酒，听曲怡情。”仆多义正言辞地反驳。  
“难以置信。”我挑眉，“那你平时怎么解决？”  
“自己解决呗，或者——趁你睡着时，这样。”小王子不无得意地拱起下身。  
我一拳挥在他鼻梁上。  
“我是不是没有机会了？”他仰躺在榻上，双手掩面，浓重的鼻音中带着点儿哭腔。  
“别太伤心。”揉上仆多粗厚的乌发，我软声安慰他,“做不了情人，我们依然可以做赢一起狂输一起扛的好兄弟。”  
***

宿醉的滋味并不好受，更何况醒来时，发现自己被一只酣睡的青年手脚并用地紧紧压住。  
洗漱完毕出门，霍光已于餐桌前正襟危坐。他抬眼同我对视，又迅速移开目光，耳根蓦地变得通红。  
昨夜那番折腾，动静似乎不小。兄长带个男人回府过夜，第二天再一起大摇大摆地从卧房里出来吃早餐，对刚从乡下进京的少年来说，恐怕过于震撼。  
“新家住得可还合适？”我打破饭桌上尴尬的气氛。  
“多谢哥哥关心，子孟住得很好。”  
“子孟？”我回味着霍光口中的新名字。  
“啊！”霍光惊呼一声，搁下碗筷，张惶失措地解释道，“‘子孟’是夫子为光取的表字，阿爹叮嘱过光以后不能再用，光一时未能改口，请哥哥原谅光。”  
望着跪伏在我面前，战战兢兢乞求谅解的胞弟，我哑然失笑。  
子孟之“孟”，取一家长子之意；霍中孺啊霍中孺，他果然一直不知道我的存在吗？  
不过现在想来的确有些奇怪，卫氏飞黄腾达之事，当年在河东郡闹得沸沸扬扬，多少人慕名进京攀亲；生父如此贪利之人，竟不曾想过找娘亲重续前缘，颇有些不可思议。  
“既然已取好表字，为何不能再用？”我挥挥手，示意霍光起身，“先吃饭，饭后准备一下行装，随我去建章营报道。”

“陛下口谕：‘日后期门军便托付给骠骑将军。’”当着众校尉的面，宦者将收来的虎符一一清点，交予我手中。  
“这枚是建章营虎符，这枚是骁骑营虎符，这是车兵营虎符，步兵营虎符……”  
骁骑营的几名校尉立于队末，脸色渐渐变得难看。  
这阵子，原期门军统领公孙敖一直在大牢里蹲着。公孙将军已经是第二次因为战绩不佳而下狱，这一回更是直接丢掉了千五百户的合骑侯爵位。去探监的时候我同他道歉，向他解释因为超时太久、无法继续等候而不得不拔营的事儿；他只是拍着我的肩膀，感叹命运多舛，造化弄人。  
我清了清嗓子。  
“臣受陛下所托，即日起接管期门诸军。诸位校尉之前若是与我有过私人恩怨，我既往不咎。从今天起，请各位团结一心，随我刻苦操练，一起建功立业，保家卫国。”  
望着面前神色各异的五营校尉，我添上一句：“若有不服者，校场上见。”

“么弟光，字子孟。这位是徐校尉。”我将霍光介绍给建章营统领徐自为，“子孟，你以后就好好跟着徐校尉。”  
“诺。”霍光恭敬道。  
步出建章宫，雨水过后的夏日正午略感闷热。转过宫墙，一缕声音飘进耳朵。  
“……骠骑将军掌管期门军，这下骁骑营的可有好果子吃喽。”  
“要我说，就应该煞煞他们的威风。骁骑营那些人成天窝里横，出门打仗却没头苍蝇似地找不到路，活该。”  
从装束上判断这群人是步兵营的新卫，看来他们也受害不浅。能得到其他营兵士的拥趸，我心中一块石头终于落地。  
“话说回来，骠骑将军此次扫荡河西，三万多首虏的战绩，却只封得五千四百户；加上之前的封户，一共九千九百户。刚巧，就差这么一百户，为何不直接封他为万户侯呢？”  
“据说是因为骠骑将军只有军功、没有政绩，而且军功也不足以同那些开国功臣，还有大将军相比。”  
“小声点，妄议朝政小心被人听见。”  
步兵营的军士压低音量，继续边聊边走，直到消失在视线中。  
我莞尔一笑，转身离开。  
小兵之言，一针见血。不过，按照陛下的安排，想必很快我就会有政绩了。


	83. 贵幸 /extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里是严格卡着史记线索来的。记录着骠骑“贵幸”，“比大将军”的文字，出现在二出河西之后，河西受降之前。
> 
> 刘细君：大汉武朝第一位和平和亲郡主，嫁予乌孙国王，早于王昭君。
> 
> 王夫人步摇簪被我移花接木给了小霍！不排除刘彻经常干给人插簪子的事儿。然而王夫人线和霍去病贵幸线重合度实在过高，117BC霍去病和王夫人同一年病逝、110BC霍嬗和刘闳同一年死亡，真是巧合吗？再者，刘彻那么爱作诗的人，居然没给霍去病作诗，倒是给小霍嬗做了首潸然泪下的诗。啊呀好有内幕的感觉。

未央前殿，位于整个长安城的最高处，脚下的台阶一眼望不到头，京兆地区的美景尽收眼底。西面分布着上林苑绵延的山峰；东面可俯瞰整个长乐宫和东清明门外沿街而设的市集；北面是偌大的长安城，渭水之外依稀可以辨认出各位汉家先帝的陵寝；南面的视野则从明堂一直延伸到终南山层层云雾。  
“从这里能看到你。”天子指向西南方的层峦叠嶂，“朕只要见到那乌压压的一片，沿着上林苑一路奔驰进终南山，迎着日头来来回回，惊飞鸟兽无数，便知道去病又在替朕跑马。”  
他撩起我额际掉落的碎发，塞回我头顶的乌纱中，一手悄悄搭上我的腰际。  
“想朕刚即位那会儿，总喜欢带一帮狐朋狗友溜出宫，暂时远离勾心斗角的朝堂，享受无拘无束自由自在的日子。如今朕跑不动，有去病帮朕跑，朕看着开心。”

朝阳的光芒自穹顶之上撒进空旷的大殿。  
引路宦者替我寻到大姨父公孙贺身后不远处的位置。之前陪陛下赏景稍有耽搁，进殿时众臣已经整装齐束，举着竹笏静候九五至尊；见着我这个生面孔从偏殿冒出来，肃穆的前殿内一时略有哗动。  
“李将军早。”平稳了一下呼吸，我向身边的郎中令李广拱手问安。  
“嗯。”李将军微微点头示意。在我这个小辈面前，老先生的架子是一贯要拿捏的。  
可惜，东线一战，李广率领的前锋军遭遇左贤王兵，被围困几乎不得脱身；李将军舍身鏖战，利用大黄弩击中敌将座骑才得以单骑脱逃。此役李广杀敌三千，自损四千，再次错过封侯之机。  
狱中的张骞则对东路战况另执一番说辞。李广未同张骞通气即私自拔营，等张将军一觉醒来，轻骑营已人去帐空。张骞一个汉家新将带着辎重队在崎岖山路上紧追慢赶，结果只追着一片尸横遍野；及至自己坐滞后不力而下狱、剥夺博望侯爵位，遭遇之惨，堪比当年马邑之围的将屯将军王恢。  
“上朝。”宦者高唱。我随着众人跪拜。  
悄悄抬眼，那个整装完毕，身披镶红黑丝深衣，头顶通天冠的身影很快从偏殿转了出来，待山呼万岁之后，施施然落于大殿末端的镂金龙座之上。  
“众卿平身。”收敛起笑容，天子缓缓挥手，“今日可有要事？”  
“陛下，臣有事要奏。”右手边靠近御座处，御史大夫张汤麻利地起身出列。他从怀里抽出一大捆竹简递给宦者，“江都王刘建谋反案，日前结案。丞相长史与江都国相在江都王宫中搜出胡巫符咒、兵器、印玺、绶带、旌旗等谋反工具，证据确凿；宗正、廷尉赶往江都国审讯，刘建当场畏罪自杀。结案细节记载于廷尉奏折中，请陛下过目。”  
帝王翻开奏章，一目十行。少顷，他合上竹简，哼唧二声。  
“易王刘非，朕的好皇兄，怎么生出这么个不成器的儿子，朕真是替他心疼。”龙座上的男人口吐怜悯之辞，眉间却难掩喜悦之意。装模作样地感叹一番后，他转向丞相李蔡，“李爱卿，江都封国如何处理？”  
“回陛下，按先例，江都王位撤销，土地与封户收归中央。江都藩国降为广陵郡，臣这里有新绘广陵郡地域图以及广陵太守候选人，请陛下过目。”语毕，李蔡呈上薄本名册。

早朝仍在继续。天子饶有兴趣地审阅臣子递来的各种材料；我保持着正襟危坐的姿势，余光好奇地四处张望。  
视线凝聚于武将正前方第一排，同文职丞相之位左右遥相对应的那枚空席上。  
外朝事务琐碎而具体，经常需要出去跑腿，同下面的郡县打交道，这使我想念起远在南方的大将军。南越人知晓我中原不具备造船条件，坐地起价，而我汉家国库并不宽裕。此种状况，交易极易谈崩，我不禁有些担心。  
“陛下，臣有事要奏。”一个熟悉的声音吸引了我的注意力，原来是公孙弘薨后终于被调回中央，扬眉吐气的主爵都尉汲黯，“濮阳水患——”  
汲黯刚刚启口，我不小心轻嗤出声；十年过去，汲都尉还没搞定濮阳堤坝？  
一抬眼，天子单手支腮，朝我这里瞥来；四目相对，他的唇角轻轻上扬。  
“……雨水甚多，筑堤预算超支，请陛下考虑削减北境军费，追加黄河赈灾拨款。”汲黯朝天子深深拱手。  
“骠骑将军，你怎么看？”双唇轻启，天子好整以暇地将球一脚踢给我这个殿前失仪者。  
很明显汲都尉专门瞅上了大将军不在朝中的机会，才会当庭作出这种针对北军预算的提议。不过虽说是头一回上朝，可这水患议题我是耳熟能详；有我霍去病在，这北军军费可不是你汲黯说削就能削的。  
“臣想请问汲都尉，您动用北军的拨款，是要作何使用？”  
“当然是加固堤坝、抚恤函谷关外灾民。”汲黯义正言辞地答复。  
我轻笑。汲都尉此言，正中下怀。  
“黄河水患十几载，年年决堤年年堵，耗财耗力，朝廷的钱财花出去，却如无底洞般治标不治本。以人之力，难以同天神相抗，臣建议让黄河自然改道，放弃大涝灾区，加固小涝堤坝，徙民于安全地段、开荒犁田，根治濮阳水患。”  
设置新泄洪区的方案，田蚡早在十年前就提出过，我心下觉得在理，然而提案很快没了下文；今日陛下特予机会，终于可以在众人面前将心中的想法一吐为快，我不由得信心百倍，字字铿锵。  
汲都尉轻哼一声，皱起眉头。  
“说得轻巧。黄河改道可是件大工程，被迫搬迁的民众将数以万计。若是让关外的灾民放弃家园，颠簸流离，如何保证人心稳定，郡国安宁？”  
“食不果腹，何谈安定；衣不蔽体，何谈家园？当年大禹治水，即是采用变堵为疏之计，一朝割肉，免后世百年之灾。此番买卖，净赚不赔；一劳永逸，利在千秋。”我故意咬重最后那几个字。  
“大道理谁都会说。”汲黯做出一副痛心疾首的模样，“民众重新置地置宅需要大笔资金，朔方郡徙民已经耗资不菲，最近通西南夷项目重新启动，再加上这次河西大捷，霍将军手下军士更是奖宠甚笃，这几年国库的钱都花在你们西北边境上，又怎会有多余的资金帮助关东居民重建家园？”  
汲黯话音未落，我心中大呼糟糕，争辩不过两个来回，对方已经占据上风，将我绕进圈套。  
看来，只好退而求其次。  
“陛下，臣还有第二个建议。”我朝天子拱手道，“臣听说南方有一种宿麦，水淹不枯，反倒可以继续生长。臣建议在水患频繁之处推广宿麦，以减少洪涝造成的损失。”  
话音刚落，汲黯朗声大笑。  
“霍将军不愧是京城长大的贵公子。菰麦与宿麦虽说共有一个‘麦’字，种植方法却大相径庭。黄河流域历来栽种菰麦，从先周时期开始已有数百年之久，将军现在让他们改种宿麦，别说难成气候，种出来也是没人吃的。”  
我忿忿地鼓起腮帮子。这家伙咄咄逼人，说我京城长大，分明是拐着弯儿骂我四体不勤五谷不分。不过他有一点没猜错，我确实只听大将军谈起过宿麦，既不知晓如何种植，也没试过宿麦仁做出来的饭滋味如何。  
“好了好了汲爱卿。”天子示意气势汹汹再欲开口的汲黯打住。他直起身，向后靠在龙座上，“众卿可有附议骠骑将军的？”  
穹顶数只禽鸟飞过，在空旷的大殿上投下阴影。尽管在中朝待过不少时间，外朝我依然一届新人。  
“臣附议。”对面忽然冒出来一个人，打破尴尬的寂静。  
“爱卿——”帝王眼中透出异彩，“爱卿叫什么名字来着？”  
“回陛下，司农御史，颜异。”蓄着山羊胡的中年男子恭敬回复道，“臣曾前往朔方原，教授匈奴降民犁田种地。臣以为，既然连游牧为生的匈奴人都可以短时间内学会耕种；我们汉家农人历来勤劳，假以时日，应当可以在关东普及宿麦种植技术和烹制方法。”  
***

颜异，孔子最得意的弟子复圣颜回第十世孙。颜家生活简朴，散朝之后，我远远望见颜司农在殿门口排队，领取御赐的点心。  
“霍将军这边请。”众目睽睽之下，宦者领着我，朝与群臣相反的方向行去。  
“……刘建的闺女，刘细君，现下身在何处？”偏殿内，天子搁下手中的江都王谋反奏章，询问御史大夫张汤。  
“回陛下，刘细君尚在狱中。”  
“这孩子朕也算从小看着长大的。这样吧，朕特赦她，你安排她进掖庭宫住。”  
“诺。”张汤领旨告退。经过我身边时，他停下脚步，抬手拍了拍我的肩膀，“今天的事儿贤侄别往心里去。那汲黯号称刺头，唇枪舌剑，连大将军也要让他三分，习惯就好。”  
“啊哈哈，去病，真是好久没有人敢替朕当面怼汲黯了。”屏退左右，天子一把将我拽到他怀中，意犹未尽地继续起早朝之前的深吻。  
“臣没怼赢，辜负了陛下的期望。”被动地回应着对方热情的唇齿，我略微失望地感慨。  
“朕哪里指望你赢？种植之事，有司农附议你足矣。”他话锋一转，“下午可有时间？”  
“下午期门军合营操练。”我默默抵住他试图解开我衣带的手指。  
“别去了，朕命人替你看着。”他捉住我的手，隔着衣料按向他已然昂扬的下腹。

更衣室的梳妆台上，近在咫尺的铜镜中，印出一双情欲未消的瞳眸。  
“小马驹，爬不起来了么？”镜子里的男人轻拍我的臀尖，餍足而自得，“怪只怪去病穿朝服的模样太美，朝会上，朕的视线完全无法从你身上移开。”  
他替我理好弄乱的衣襟，坐到旁边静静观赏我整理发髻。对方刚才颇有些迫不及待，身后的痛楚令我不由自主地皱眉。一不留神，发簪自指尖掉落，滚到他脚下。  
帝王弯下腰。  
“转过去，朕给你戴上。”  
“臣告退。”新接手期门军，事务繁多，耽搁不起，我脚底抹油往外溜。  
手腕被对方捉住。  
“急什么，随朕去看望闳儿。草原上晒那么黑，他怕是要认不得你了。”

“陛下，闳殿下已经午睡了。”宣室殿的宦者回复道。  
“这么早睡？”  
“回陛下……”宦者支吾，“早晨卫长公主去漪兰殿，带着闳殿下和公主们玩乐。闳殿下有些累便早早歇息了。”  
男人瞬间面色阴沉。  
“传旨给漪兰殿，不经朕同意，卫长不得接近闳儿。”他冷冷地命令道。  
“要么，一起去看看据儿？”再转头，天子又恢复到之前那番嬉笑的模样。他拉着我登上御辇，“去病很久没回太学，一定十分想念那里。”  
***

“待会辛苦骠骑将军，同据儿分享些战场见闻和西域奇事。”命令众侍卫噤声，领着我悄悄溜进太学的天子意图给据太子一个惊喜，不过似乎不太成功。他的目光扫视过在座的诸位学子，盯着其中一个空座拧起眉头。  
“卫伉呢？”  
太子少傅庄青翟脸色铁青。  
“阿爹，孩儿知道伉表哥去了哪里。”据太子一本正经地拱手奏道，“伉表哥经常躲去太庙庭假山后睡午觉。”  
“臣这就去寻宣春侯。”庄青翟慌不迭地起身。  
“啊！”墙外忽然传来一声惨叫，声音似乎有些耳熟。众人出得太学堂，只见护驾的侍卫齐刷刷拔出刀剑，将一枚身着郎官服饰的小身影团团围住。  
子孟！  
“刀下留人！”我大吼一声，拨开侍卫直冲过去，一把揪起小郎官的衣领，摁着他一起跪叩在天子脚下，“陛下，光初来乍到，不懂规矩，求陛下开恩。”  
“霍光怎么会在这儿？”天子诧异。  
“陛下，这孩子最近在太学附近执勤，臣见他对臣的授课内容颇为感兴趣，才擅自允许他换岗期间旁听。”庄青翟扑到我旁边，朝天子叩首，“臣不知他是骠骑将军的弟弟，惊扰圣驾是臣的过错，请陛下降罪于臣。”  
“朕恕你无罪。”天子今日心情甚佳，挥手示意众人平身。他饶有兴致地打量着刚刚死里逃生、吓得缩成一团的霍光。  
“给机会的不好好上学，不给机会的倒是渴求机会学习。”他略一思索，抚掌道，“霍光敏而好学，资质甚笃，今日起升迁一级。至于卫伉，待会儿见着他，叫他回家把《周礼》誊抄一百遍。”

“在想什么？”去往上林苑的马车里，天子抬手在我眼前晃了晃。  
“臣在想李公子刚才的提问。”  
“李陵那小子可以啊。”天子笑道。  
“毕竟是武将世家出生。”我点头。  
比起张骞《骠骑将军二战祁连》的夸张戏文，我的演讲连我自己也觉得有些枯燥；不过李陵却表现出十足的兴趣，连珠炮似地追问关于武钢车的问题。  
有一点我比较担心，李陵仿佛格外相信使用武钢车可以实现零战损。理论上来说，汉家新弩的射程较匈奴弓弩射程远，武钢车作为第一盾队，步步为营，为弓弩手提供防护，简直是完美搭配。然而实际上，因为行军速度快，擦枪走火的时候敌我双方一般已经近在咫尺，遭遇战中弓弩不可能短时间解决对方所有骑兵，既然近身肉搏，那么必然会造成减师率。  
马车停在建章宫前。  
“这是怎么回事？”望见广场上闹哄哄一群人，天子皱眉。  
“禀陛下，霍将军。”仆多满头大汗地跑过来，“刚才不知道是谁以讹传讹，说霍将军接受单挑，结果一传十十传百，一顿饭吃完，这些人全都慕名前来，要求同霍将军比武过招，臣和其他校尉正在试图驱赶。”  
“反了他们了！”天子一把拽住急匆匆往外爬的我，甩回马车中，“去病在这好好儿呆着，这事朕帮你解决。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 胡乱码的；与正文无关  
> 【“陛下，这可是前殿，政要场所。”我谨慎推拒。  
> “不好意思了么？行，换个地方。”他恋恋不舍地放弃深吻，推着我进入更衣室。  
> 私密的空间内，吻瞬间变得肆无忌惮。他摁着我跪倒在他脚下，掀开朝服下摆，贲张的龙根直抵上我的鼻尖。我轻轻启口，任由龙根急不可耐地闯入，双唇裹住略带汗涔的头峰轻吮，感受滚烫的灼热在舌尖痉挛弹动。  
> “嗯……呃……”动情的喘息在室内回响，对方扶住我的后脑勺在我口中来回抽插，渐渐加大进出的力度，那每每给我带来快乐的龙根撞开我的唇齿，抵进我咽喉深处，引起我不自主地干呕。  
> “够了，起来吧。”他拉起我，摁倒在梳妆台前，隔着深衣极具挑逗地抚摩我胯下微勃的阳峰。他对能够用手指撩到我情动似乎十分得意，然而帝王极少时候会为我口交，隔着朝服吻上那处已是他今日的极限。  
> “就这样，脱了再穿不方便。”他说着，命我趴伏在台面上，掀起我衣襟下摆，一直撩到腰际。不似胡服，汉家深衣之下并无内裆，下体私密之处全部赤裸地暴露在帝王的视线之中。  
> 镜中的男人眼中点燃欲火，带着茧的手掌在我完全勃发的昂扬与臀峰之间来回爱抚，擦过身后的密处，酥痒之感令我饥渴难耐。风月高人，我默默在心中嘀咕，但他给我带来的情欲却那么美好，令人沉醉其中不能自拔。  
> 略带凉意的手指蘸了梳妆台上的香膏，霎时间所有感官都集中向那脆弱的后庭。作为一名将军，人前努力表现得刚阳而坚不可摧，可在陛下面前却是例外；我不会因为刀伤而叫痛，却会因为后庭被人捅伤而忍不住泪水涟涟。  
> “忍着点儿。”手指撤出，换上灼热的肉刃。  
> 征服者有征服的满足，被征服也有被征服的快感。当陛下的龙根略微急躁地顶入我的后穴时，瞬间被撑满的肌肉开始发出疼痛的信号，向我传递着被君主占有的解脱。  
> “……陛下……轻点儿……啊！”痛感随着龙根的抽送被快感替代，肠壁随着摩擦不由自主地较紧，我情不自禁地呻吟出声。  
> “轻点儿？去病的身体可不是那么告诉朕的，这下面这张小嘴今天很热情呢。”镜子里的男人伸手拍上我的臀尖。他今日有些火急火燎，一直狠狠顶动，像是要将卵囊也拍进我体内，“叫大点声，朕早就想在这里疼爱你了。”  
> “深点儿……哈啊……再深点儿……”我仰起脖颈，看见镜中的自己一片绯丽的双颊，“陛下请狠狠干臣，臣的一切都是属于陛下的。”  
> “这后面的销魂仙洞也是？”  
> “……是，请陛下……尽情地享用臣。”被人探手捏上将欲喷发的前端，我语无伦次地地嚷嚷，望见镜中人噙着笑意的唇角。  
> “接好了，朕要去了。”他扣着我的腰拽向他，开始快速抽插。“啪啪”声充斥着整个更衣室，强烈的酥麻感从花心传来，经过四肢百骸，扩散、流转。星星点点的白光在眼前散开，面前镜中那张妩媚的脸，瞳眸中尽是水光山色；双唇大张，不断发出破碎的呻吟，呼吸间的热气尽数喷吐在镜面上。  
> 我先于帝王出精。被男人肏到下体痉挛、精关大开，双胯猛烈前后抽动，腹肌与双腿打着颤，阳峰铃口溢出汩汩白精，带动后穴一阵紧箍。很快被男人掰着臀瓣深深抵入肠道深处，感受到腹内涌进阵阵热液。  
> 男人趴在我背上喘息。他紧紧拥住我，不断回应高潮之中的我盲目的索吻，龙根深埋在泥泞的后穴中缓缓抽送，感受着我震颤的余韵。  
> “肏那么多次也没能把你肏怀孕。”他轻抚我的腹肌，在我耳边轻笑。  
> “是啊，多可惜。”我于喘息中揶揄他。  
> 我必须承认，能让帝王射在我体内，是我证明自身魅力的方式；就好比能把我肏到出精，属于帝王证明他的魅力的方式。我知道这其实就是帝王之术——君主占有他心爱的臣子的肉体，让臣子死心塌地，然后再放心地给予更多，这种男人间身体契合、心灵一致的鱼水之欢，胜过一切金银财宝、花言巧语。  
> 然而天下那么多美人，得帝王之宠，何其幸哉？他偏偏选中我，一直有意无意地培养我，试图帮我在朝堂立足，我不可能不心存感激。我一届私生子，一切都是陛下给予的，没有什么可以报答他；能以肉体交媾的方式承受帝王的爱幸，让帝王用龙精灌溉他亲手栽培的花草，享受占有我、征服我的快感，便是我对帝王交予我兵符，给予我全权信任的报答。】


	84. 萌芽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么说呢，其实是按照《史记·卫将军骠骑列传》的记录推断出来的。因为春末二征河西回来时刘彻才把煇渠侯封给仆多，夏天受降之后，煇渠侯转眼被封给一个叫鹰庇的河西小王了。所以这只有一种可能……
> 
> 《拯救大兵瑞恩》里面表现得挺感人的，但是我不太喜欢那个方向，古代以身殉国是很荣耀的事。

“说吧。”我好整以暇地望向煇渠侯，“陛下已经回宫，现在可以告诉我到底怎么回事。”  
小王子扭捏地绞起手。  
“属下只是……与骁骑营校尉打赌，上林苑没人能打得过将军您，不知怎地被他们传歪成……您摆擂台。”  
果然不出我所料。那骁骑营校尉与我久不对盘，借机纠集起手下军士擂台击鼓，原想送我一个下马威，不料撞上天子鸾驾，直接以寻衅滋事之罪将其调离期门军。  
见我不语，青年又急又怯。  
“去病，我错了，你怎么罚我都好，我都认，只是请你别赶我走。”  
对方“去病”二字唤得忒为亲热，令我微微怔愣。自从庆功宴那晚留在霍府过夜之后，这家伙望着我的眼神愈加炽烈，看来还是不甘心只做好兄弟。  
望着对方懊恼自责的表情，我忽地萌生起逗弄的心思。话说回来，我还得感谢他阴差阳错地为我制造这么个开人的契机。  
“竟敢直呼本将军的名讳？罚你今晚为本将军暖床。”  
“咦？”仆多诧异地眨眨眼，随即双颊飞起两片红云。他开心地一拱手，回了个响亮的“诺”字便匆匆跑开。

整理完军报盖章封存，窗外已月明星稀。  
掀开卧房的门帘，仆多正趴在榻上打呼噜。他发梢半干，身上一股劣质皂角味儿，看来是专门临时跑去香氛沐浴来着。  
我抬脚将他朝里踢了踢。这家伙，又把玩笑话当了真。  
半梦半醒间，床榻倏地摇晃起来。沉重的身躯挤进丝褥，将我压伏在他与榻之间；柔软的唇髭划过我的肩胛，赤裸的肌肤贴上我的脊背。温暖而坚实的臂弯中，十指紧紧相扣，耳鬓厮磨间对方轻声呼唤我的名字，我惬意地轻哼出声。  
***

早膳香气扑鼻，榻上之人依然酣睡未醒。吩咐庖厨给煇渠侯准备一份相同的早点，我换上朝服，匆匆赶往未央宫。  
官员们有条不紊地向龙座上的天子呈上奏章，我怀抱奏本，等待着自己的次序。  
东线一役，左贤王军蠢蠢欲动，两郡防卫岌岌可危；上谷太守和右北平太守的军报递到了我这里，请求增加士马、拨款筑防。不巧恰逢国库紧张，外朝文官全盼着能减少军费开支，今日轮到我向铁公鸡桑弘羊开口要钱，只好绞尽脑汁遣词造句，一份奏本琢磨到半夜。  
余光扫过对面，文官列的面孔似乎略有变动；司农御史颜异的席位朝前挪了两格座次，难道陛下也将他提拔了么？  
殿外传来马蹄声。  
“陛下，北境边防急报。”  
“给骠骑将军。”天子抬手指了指我。  
宦者一路小跑进殿，递上火漆紫匣。众臣犀利的目光中，我撬开火漆，抖出锦帛。  
“大行令臣李息昧死再拜以闻皇帝陛下。河西匈奴数次为汉骠骑将军军所破，伤亡数万人；伊稚斜单于迁怒于浑邪王，欲召其归王庭而诛杀之。消息走漏，浑邪王与休屠王谋划，欲归降汉廷，集结十万族人抵达朔方郡边境，遣使臣前来告知。此事臣不敢擅作主张，求皇帝陛下决断。”  
话音刚落，天子蓦地从龙座上站起来，抚掌大笑。  
“你们都听见了，匈奴主动投降中国——主动投降！整整八十载，汉匈局势终得逆转，朕于有生之年能一雪白登山之耻，不负刘氏先祖的期望呵！”他的声音略微哽咽，目光扫过沸腾的人群，眉眼间的兴奋溢于言表。  
“陛下圣明！”  
“打了这么多年的仗，终于有了回报！”  
“匈奴称霸的时代结束了！”  
众臣弹冠相庆。  
丞相李蔡忽然朝前跨了一步。  
“李爱卿有话要说？”  
“陛下，此事疑点甚多。浑邪休屠王十万兵马，怕只怕以诈降而袭边，臣建议小心为妙。”  
话音未落，龙颜大愠。  
“这有什么好议的？”帝王撑起笑容，“骠骑将军骁勇无敌，匈奴人畏惧他，自然是真降。”  
“陛下，匈奴人经常言而无信，防人之心不可无，臣附议丞相。”李广拱手力挺他堂弟。  
只一会儿功夫，又有数位臣子站出来表态，附议丞相与郎中令。  
“好了好了知道了。”天子不耐地摆手，“都静一静，让朕听听当事人骠骑将军的意见。”  
李蔡当庭质疑招降成果，我心中很是难过，毕竟汉家儿郎豁去性命才拼得河西二王主动让出天路。另一方面，我却不得不佩服李丞相的心性谨慎、思绪周全。  
“陛下单问臣的意见，臣以为，河西二王确是真心来降。”话锋一转，我拱手提议解决办法，“然而丞相大人亦言之在理，既然匈奴指名道姓冲着臣而来，臣愿意率兵马前往接应，以防万一。”  
***

“迢迢牵牛星，  
皎皎河汉女。  
盈盈一水间，  
脉脉不得语。”  
熟悉的长安市集上，各处张灯结彩，街道熙熙攘攘，行人摩肩接踵。仆多牵着我的手穿梭于人群中，开心地跟着孩童们哼起歌谣。  
大军明日启程，晚饭后未央宫的宦者拍响府门，例行请我入宫相聚。  
宦者前脚还未进府，煇渠侯就拽着我从后门溜了出去。成功爬上我的床榻后，这家伙俨然把霍府当作自己家，来去自如，更与我府上管家混了个半熟，居然说动其为我二人的行踪保密。  
“抗一回旨怕什么，大过节的，呆在宫里陪老头子多无聊。”回头见我愁眉不展，他挠挠头，“去病不喜欢乞巧节么？”  
“乞巧节是男女情人才过的节日。”我指了指壁画上鹊桥相会的牛郎织女。  
“很适合咱俩呀。”小王子笑嘻嘻道。  
我没好气地白了他一眼。  
“我们并非‘男女情人’。”  
“你就把我当女人呗。”青年故作娇羞状靠过来。  
“滚。”我嫌弃地推开他。  
仆多委屈地瘪瘪嘴，不过很快恢复了乐观的精神。他在木匠摊位前停下脚步，捏起一枚红木雕刻的袖珍小猪。  
“去病，这个买给光弟，他会喜欢吗？”  
“君侯，子孟已经束单髻，早不玩这些东西了。”  
悻悻拔脚离开，小王子逮着我继续逛街。他对千奇百怪的汉家手织品颇感兴趣，不一会儿我的怀中就抱满了乞巧用的布偶。  
月上柳梢。  
从拱桥上探出身子向下张望，水中锦鲤翻腾，将深黑丝绸与月白轻纱搅作一团倒影。侧过头，身边人带着异域色泽的黑瞳此刻怔怔地盯了我，目光流转，一如这桥下河水般温柔缱绻。  
桥上的人群发出惊呼。怀中的乞巧礼物纷纷掉落，被对方封住唇齿的那一瞬，我蓦然睁大了双眼。  
***

朝阳初升。上林苑北，渭水南岸，天子仪仗整齐伫立于大军之侧。  
此行一万轻骑，俱为期门精兵，校尉赵破奴和校尉仆多各带五千人，打的是我“霍”字旌旗。既然只是受降，手中兵马便已足够，再多也是浪费国库。  
御辇内，帝王情绪似乎有些低落。  
“真舍不得让你再跑一趟。半年里三回带兵出塞，辛苦你。”  
“陛下放心，臣这次只是监督招降，不会去很久。”我靠在他的胸前，聆听对方胸腔传来的闷闷声音和砰砰心跳。此轮出塞匆忙，并未占卜吉日，我猜这也是陛下忧心的原因之一。  
“行吧，最后一次。”结束缠绵的深吻，天子恋恋不舍地松开手臂，“等河西的事情解决，朕给去病放整月假，咱们一块儿去甘泉宫避暑。”

夏日的朔方原绿草茵茵。赵破奴谨慎地跑前跑后，仆多则兴致昂扬地东张西望。  
七夕那晚煇渠侯蹬鼻子上脸，竟敢当街吻我。生气归生气，看他一路上颠颠跟在我后头却又乖乖保持距离的模样，心下却有些说不出的甜蜜。  
“霍将军，这些就是全部的降民。”朔方城阙之上，大行令李息指向洮水那头绵延无尽的匈奴帐篷。  
默默估算完帐篷的数量，一颗悬着的心放下。降众远不及十万，想来浑邪王也是为了向汉廷讨价还价，索要更多好处，才会虚报人数。不过即使不足十万人，徙民安置也不是一笔小数目，何况之前天子向河西二王许下“只要降就保留侯爵”的优厚待遇，我转身一走，想必陛下得独自面对桑弘羊和汲黯那群人的数轮苦谏。  
游牧部族接到朔方城给出的信号，纷纷收起营帐，跨上马背。我率领汉家轻骑，淌过洮水浅滩抵达对岸，排成扇形阵列，严阵以待。  
日头逐渐高升，旌旗于风中飘扬，踏碎的苜蓿草在马蹄下散发出阵阵幽香。  
很快匈奴人的身影便离得近了。  
“是霍去病！”对面忽然传来一阵喧哗。几枚骑兵惊恐地掉转马头，朝相反方向奔驰而去。  
这些人竟畏惧我如此？怕不是懦夫，不要也罢。我默默冷笑。  
顷刻功夫，呼喊声忽然加大，匈奴军阵内乱作一团，四散奔逃者越来越多。  
“他们又在喊什么？”  
“他们说，汉军杀死了休屠王。”仆多愤懑地提高了音量，“怎么可能？分明是浑邪王杀死休屠王，栽赃我们！”  
哗变！  
我心中一凛。  
赵破奴策马蹿过来，挡在我身前，神色焦急。  
“霍将军，情况对我们不利，请您先撤回对岸，招降之事从长计议。”  
“不，不能撤。”我摇头。  
环视身后严正以待，眼中却透出些微惧色的年轻骑兵，我的心弦忽而抽痛。两军近在咫尺，互在对方射程之内，一万对数万的兵力，汉军此时已无路可退。  
背后便是洮水，贸然撤退只怕会变成溃退，局面将一发不可收拾。现在能做且必须做的，就是绝不能吸引匈奴乱军的注意力，以防那内讧中的河西二王部族团结起来一致对外，将火力引致汉军身上。  
“所有士马原地待命。没有我的军令，不准引战！”我将令旗掷给赵破奴，挽起缰绳，一脚踢上骠骑马的肚腹。

热风呼啸在我耳边。  
“霍将军等等我，我跟你去！”仆多在我身后策马追赶。  
如果往日，我肯定会命令煇渠侯“不要跟来”；然而此时我的注意力全部集中于那乱众之上，无暇顾及其他。  
射程内，我拉开手弩。  
一枚头上绑着翎羽的叛逃官员咕碌碌滚下马背。侧身躲过飞来的冷箭，再次开弩，又是一枚逃兵跌进马蹄之下。  
惊恐的匈奴部众自动避让，为我辟出一条道路。如入无人之境，我一路飞奔至头顶华丽翎羽，身披虎皮的浑邪王面前。  
“浑邪王，听得懂汉话么！”长剑架上对方的脖颈，我大喝一声。  
浑邪王惊惧点头。  
“你到底是降，还是不降？”  
“降……降！”  
“汉家的粟米不养不忠之士，你擅自斩杀休屠王，既然决心降，你便要将功赎罪。”我揪起他的衣领，推着他面向他手下数万惊慌的部众，“立刻给本将军下令：叛逃者，杀无赦！”  
“叛逃者……杀无赦！”  
惶恐之下，浑邪王颤抖着举起了他手中的弯刀。

草原上的风，挟裹着一丝腥气。箭雨与砍杀消停，关外很快归于静寂。  
不费汉军一兵一卒，我已将哗变彻底解决，心中不禁微微自得。  
“现在，命令那些依然站立着的人，老老实实跟你走。”将浑邪王当作人质挟持到马背上，我带着他朝洮水方向打马先行。  
汉军分割为两路阵列，组成一个通道。匈奴大部队在阵列之中有序地穿行，横渡洮水，顺利进入朔方原。  
我长舒一口气。  
四处张望，唯独不见辉渠侯的影子。  
“仆多呢？”  
“他尾随将军您进了浑邪王的队伍，可是一直没看到他出来。”  
糟了！  
“快去找！分头去找！”心头升起不详的预感，我策马回身朝草原奔去。

负责收尾的兵士驱赶着无主的匈奴马匹，向洮水方向前进。萨满巫师站在远处的尸体丛中，手中摇动铜铃，唱起悠远神圣的歌谣。  
排队等候过河的匈奴降众中，几名老妪围着一个腰插白羽，身着汉式胡服的身影。  
“这孩子怕是不行了。”有人用汉话对我说。  
一枚羽箭自地上之人的肋骨透出，带血的箭头直指天空，闪着森森寒光。皮肉贯穿之处，鲜血汩汩，在他背后流淌开来，将满地绿油油的苜蓿叶浸得暗红。  
小王子仰起头。他努力朝我咧开一个笑容，嘴角却溢出鲜血。  
“霍将军，你不用担心我，萨满天神很快就会来接我。”  
“撑住，军医马上就到。”我捂住他不断渗血的胸口。  
“去病，有你陪在我身边真好，我忽然有些舍不得走了呢。”  
“那就别走。”  
“可是天神在呼唤我怎么办。”  
“别说了，省点力气。”  
仆多似乎并没有听懂我的命令。他的眼神开始涣散，一只手探向空中。  
“去病，告诉你个秘密——萨满天神，长得和你一个模样呢！”


	85. 替身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日磾王子终于登场，秀丽公主仍未露面。
> 
> 从骠侯，骠骑将军不喜欢忠犬，他比较喜欢狼人。

大行令李息领着一个匈奴人进来。  
“霍将军，这位是辉渠侯的堂兄，名叫鹰庇。鹰庇乃军臣旧部，王庭陷落后辗转逃到河西，效力于浑邪王麾下，劝降浑邪王有他一份功劳。”  
抬头望见满头浓厚乌发，蓄着络腮胡的中年男子，那一双粗犷眉眼，倒是与身边静静沉睡的青年略有相似。  
“好消息，仆多，你尚有亲人在世呢。”我轻轻触碰他冰冷苍白的脸颊。  
“贤侄，节哀顺变。”李息在我身旁落座。  
“降民怎么样了？”  
“已经在城内扎营。”  
“尸首呢？”  
“有人认领的由他们自己选址，没人认的也已开始就地埋葬，防止瘟疫。”  
“李将军，我想今晚就回京。”  
李息面露难色。  
“霍将军，朔方原尚需要你。”  
我举起手背狠狠抹过眼角。  
“天气炎热，我怕冰不够，撑不到返程。”  
“贤侄且放心，我的手下已经在前往冰窖的路上。”李息拍拍我的肩膀，“去休息吧，这里尽管交给我和鹰庇。”

夜风拂过城阙，带来远方草原上的依稀吟唱。苍茫暮色中，匈奴的巫师仍在为逝者祈祷。  
“人死后，会去向何处？”我问一路跟着我的赵破奴。  
“按照匈奴的说法，人死后会去往一个极乐世界，在那里等待轮回、投胎转世。”  
“中原道家亦有这样的说法呢。可惜，奈何桥，孟婆汤，魂魄转世后，他便不会记得我了。”  
“将军，外面冷，咱们回营吧。”赵破奴轻轻撬走我手中的酒杯，扛起我缓步朝中军帐行去。  
掀开帐帘，只觉室内烛火朦胧暧昧，香氛溢满帐间。  
屏风前跪着二名少年，均是高鼻深眼，方颚薄唇，半长的秀发卷曲如金色的波浪，散乱地披在脑后，颇具异国风情。少年的身体光洁不着寸缕，白皙皮肤在烛光下漂浮起一层淡粉色，双手由牛皮绳反缚于背后，一条锁链锁住二人的脖颈，另一头牵在一名使者打扮之人手中。  
见我进帐，哥哥惊恐地睁大了他海蓝色的眼睛，奋力挪至弟弟身前挡住，口中不住地嚷嚷。  
“怎么回事？谁放你们进来的？”赵破奴厉声责问侍卫。  
“属下不敢让他们待在帐外，怕……”  
“赵校尉莫要怪罪他们。我乃浑邪王的使臣，这二位分别是休屠王的嫡长子日磾和次子伦，一对儿亲兄弟；他们的母亲是西域乌孙国王侄女，美如天仙。”使者得意地介绍道，“我们王上感激骠骑将军替他处理军中哗变。听说将军痛失爱人，为表歉意，特送上这二名美奴献给将军享用，希望将军喜欢。”  
将锁链拍进目瞪口呆的赵破奴手中，使者转身消失。  
我摇摇晃晃地走过去，居高临下地睨视着惊慌失措的异域少年。离得近了才发现，那绑缚双手的牛皮绳自少年股缝间穿过，于阳峰根部打结，迫使他时刻保持挺胸的姿势，展示出年轻美丽的胴体。想来那浑邪王深谙此道。  
“他说什么？”  
“日磾王子说，他愿意服侍将军，请将军放过他的弟弟。”  
“呵，舍身保护弟弟？好一个刚毅的哥哥。”  
捏起休屠王子的下颚，贴上他挺翘的鼻尖，我饶有兴致地观察那双因恐惧而不断翕张的蓝色瞳孔，直到对方的双眼噙满屈辱的泪水，才意犹未尽地松开手。  
“你很走运，我对你们没兴趣。”

混沌之中，我努力地睁开眼。卧榻四周的熏香愈加浓郁，记不清自己何时醉倒。  
“仆多，是你吗？”我轻轻推拒伏在我小腹处动作的黑发青年。  
青年没有答话，只抬眼望了我，深黑色的眼瞳中透出我所熟悉的情欲。他的唇舌流连于欲望之上，点燃一团燥热的火苗，令我不自主地挺身。  
侵略性的吻落下来，青年生涩地撬开我颤抖的唇齿，传递着口中腥甜的气息。对方古铜色的肌肤紧贴住我，火热的阳峰于腹肌间互相摩挲起舞；我攀住他坚实的双肩，贪婪地享受着熟悉而又陌生的触感。  
“对不起，我不是故意拒绝你的。”我抓着他的手向下探去。  
温热的躯体离开，很快又折返回来，带着凉意的手指刺入我下身翻搅开拓。  
手指撤离，炙热抵上秘处。满腔倾诉化作高亢的呻吟，我努力放松自己，感受着对方温柔而坚定的占有。  
“请你对我狠一点。碾碎我，我就能忘记你。”  
***

天蒙蒙亮时，我睁开眼。沉睡中的青年与我并肩而卧，唇角挂着餍足的微笑。  
手柜边的香膏罐子已然见底。对方那里天赋异禀，我痛到几乎无法坐起。  
“去病……”青年攥紧我的手腕，闭着眼低声呓语。  
我摁住他的手，小心翼翼地挣脱。  
即使心中隐隐知道，对方并不是那只一直追着我奔跑的小狼，我依旧愿意借着夜色的遮掩，把自己脆弱的一面展现在他的面前。也许，我只是渴求有人疼爱、追求被人呵护的感觉，至于能给予我爱意的人是谁，远不及我想象中的那般重要。  
桌上剩些隔夜的酒水，我尽数灌进喉间，压住作呕的感觉。  
“去取退烧止痛的药剂。”我吩咐侍者。

外间的角落里，休屠王的嫡子们互相依偎着蜷缩在单薄的被褥中，脸庞上泪痕干涸交错。绑缚住肢体的绳索已被解开，只是脖间依然栓着标志奴隶身份的铁链。没有我的命令，侍者不敢擅自开锁。  
侍卫抬着浴桶进帐，脚步声将兄弟俩惊醒。意识到身处陌生的汉军大帐，少年宝石般的瞳仁顿时染上几抹空洞的灰色。一日之间失去阿爹、沦为奴隶，再被杀父仇人像对待宠物一样绑送至敌军将领帐中，天堂与地狱的落差显然已给予他们沉重一击。  
侍者为两位王子卸去枷锁，换上合身衣物。  
桌上除了中原口味的饮食，另有特地请他们的母亲休屠王阏氏烹制的匈奴国风味点心。哥哥日磾谨慎地嚼着早点，眼角余光在我和我身边默默用餐的赵破奴之间逡巡。毕竟已通人事的年纪，昨夜他若是醒着，也许已窥得屏风后的旖旎风光。  
弟弟伦腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，他望向我，湛蓝色的眼中透出一丝感激。  
“谢谢将军。”他用生涩的汉话对我说。  
“不用谢。既然浑邪王已经把你们送给我，你们今后就是我的人。跟着我走，我会保护你们。”  
***

马车拉载着装满冰的灵柩，缓缓地在崎岖山路间穿行；身后是望不到头的汉家骑兵，护卫着河西王族进京面圣的队伍。  
赵破奴策马跟在我身边。清醒时的他依然是那个安守本分的胡骑校尉；朔方城一夜疯狂，彼此始终未再提起。  
扎营露宿时，得了我的默许，从骠侯再次钻进我的床榻。山中寒凉，我枕上他坚实的臂膀，聆听他倏然急促的呼吸。  
微弱的月光从缝隙间洒下。黑暗中我抬眼，望见青年晶亮的瞳眸。  
“去病，我喜欢你。”  
他双唇轻启。  
我合上眼睑。  
“我知道。

盛夏的暴雨将京城洗刷一新。  
宣室殿内，帝王一目十行地翻阅着长史替我写好的军报。  
“仆多爱卿毕竟是为国捐躯。待朕命人研究律法，让他堂兄鹰庇承袭煇渠侯的爵位和封地，去病意下如何？”合上冗长的竹简，对方建议道。  
“多谢陛下的体恤。”安排小王子的血亲代袭封号，这也许是汉家皇帝对待一名侯爵的最大慷慨。  
“别难过，这事儿不怪你。”天子执起我的手，面上挂满笑容，“去病今日且留在宫里，陪朕散散心。”  
“陛下不接见浑邪王么？”  
“既是降虏，架子还是要摆的。”见我挑眉，天子尴尬地挠挠头，“对了，仲卿已经回京，去病若是不愿呆在宫里，不如陪朕一起去探望他罢？”  
“探望？舅父他怎么了？”  
“呃，生了点小病，别紧张。”

“去病还在同仲卿冷战？”去往宣平区大将军幕府的御辇里，天子试探地问我。  
我略带愧疚地点头。  
自从二舅把我赶出他的房间后，整个夏季除了公事，我俩几乎再也没有交集。可惜我已一气之下搬出大将军府，即使认输，也没了再搬回去的理由。  
天子轻弹我的脑门：“你们舅甥俩，脾气真是一个赛一个的倔。”  
“陛下不是希望独占臣么？臣自立府邸，您似乎喜闻乐见呢。”  
“小兔崽子，朕是想独宠你，可腿长在你身上，除非把你关进永巷。”  
“臣不是女人。”我义愤填膺地拒绝。  
“你别说，朕还真动过把你关起来的念头。”男人嘿嘿一笑，手指探进我的衣襟，在我下身做了个切割的动作。  
脊背一阵恶寒，我气鼓鼓地望向面前邪笑不止的帝王。  
很快，我注意到对方今日一身深黑素服十分眼熟，腰间玉佩也仿佛在哪里见到过。  
撩开车帘的时候，马车恰好经过西街。  
“喏。”天子反手指向市集尽头，“七夕节同下属当街接吻，胆子不小呵？”  
我蓦然怔愣。  
那座熟悉的拱桥上，小王子霸道而温热的唇齿，以及被我推开后委屈的神情，一帧帧浮现眼前。  
积攒多日的情绪骤然崩溃。  
“朕是不是又弄巧成拙了？”特意扮作煇渠侯准备逗我开心的帝王手足无措地试图安慰道。  
***

拍开幕府大门，我轻车熟路往里闯。  
迎面遇上卫伉。  
“你怎么在这？”他伸手推我，“快滚开，大将军府不欢迎你。”  
“一边去。”我随手甩开他。  
卫伉踉跄着后退几步，再次倔强地扑过来，抱住我往外推。这小子个头蹿得像大葱一样，并且沉迷射御，练就出一身蛮力。  
“都怪你！你这个忘恩负义的白眼狼，阿爹对你那么好，你却抢尽阿爹的风头，我不许你见阿爹！”他双眼通红，像一头发怒的小豹子，恶狠狠地瞪着我。  
“胡闹！堂堂宣春侯，成何体统！”天子疾步行来，拎起卫伉的衣领，将他丢至一边。

前院几番闹腾，进到客厅，二舅已合服正襟危坐。  
数月未见，男人熟悉又略显陌生的面容引起我一阵恍惚。病中的他双唇苍白，双眼微微凹陷，脸颊轮廓比初夏时节瘦削许多；深蓝色的丝质中衣下，那双从前总是热情地张开保护我的肩膀亦显得格外单薄。  
见我进门，他晦暗的眼神中透出一道光彩。  
“陛下与骠骑将军大驾光临，臣府上蓬荜生辉呵。”  
“仲卿免礼。”帝王大剌剌地落座，“太医令怎么说？”  
“南方潮热，臣不小心身染瘴气。回来的路上已经调理得差不多，太医给开了些更好的方子，很快就能痊愈。”  
“去病还不知道吧，仲卿此次替朕拿下一单大生意。”天子像个孩子似地摩拳擦掌，“等明年开春，南越国的船体运进昆明池，朕就有自己的水军啦。”  
“全是靠了陛下神明庇佑，臣才得以谈拢这桩生意。”二舅谦恭回应。  
“可惜昨日早朝去病不在。”清清嗓子，天子继续道，“河西王族归降、右贤王远遁西域，如今京师危机解除，朕已计划削减陇西、北地和上郡守军，重新开放甘泉宫，这些都是去病的功劳。”  
“拿下天路靠的是陛下神明庇佑、大将军统筹规划，臣只不过跑个腿而已。”我照葫芦画瓢。  
“招降二王的任务是由骠骑将军独立完成的，臣可一点儿也没插手。”二舅反驳。  
“行了，自己家里怎么搞得跟朝堂上一样，朕说是谁的功劳就是谁的功劳。”天子拍着椅子扶手，略显不耐地终止话题。  
他召来侍者，于桌上摊开河西地图。  
“这次收进咱们地盘的领土，仲卿且替朕参考参考名字。休屠泽与皋兰山这一块儿，朕准备命名为‘武威’郡，取‘奋武扬威’之意，以表彰骠骑将军通我天路，扬我国威。”  
“至于居延泽到祁连山这片浑邪王旧地，”帝王故作玄虚地略一停顿，“听说去病过祁连山时，倒酒入泉分享，以激励战士走出困境，不如这一郡就叫做‘酒泉’，如何？”  
“陛下文采斐然，臣喜欢‘武威’，更喜欢‘酒泉’。”二舅唇角微弯，朝我露出一个温柔的笑。

“去病暂且回避一下，朕有事同仲卿商量。”帝王皱起眉头，挡住大将军的视线，挥手赶我走。我朝门外守候的宦者做了个噤声的手势，悄悄蹲在窗户下面。  
“听说浑邪王想把女儿许给去病？”二舅开口。  
“不错，浑邪王是有此意。”天子肯定道。  
话音一落，我如五雷轰顶。  
与朔方、五原的郡守商议完安顿事宜后，浑邪王曾在酒宴上告诉我，他的独女秀丽公主一眼看中乱军之中飞驰而过的骠骑将军，宣布非骠骑将军不嫁。  
“我以为您知道我不喜女子。”我又好气又好笑地回敬他。头天晚上才把休屠王子们送到我床上，第二天又试图把自己的女儿推销给我，这浑邪老头到底打得什么盘算。  
“秀儿不介意。”浑邪王轻描淡写道。  
我轻啧一声。这个秀丽公主的眼光倒是独树一帜，居然喜欢上劫持她阿爸的男人。  
“将军喜好男子，也许只是没遇到过合适的女子。若是将军同秀儿见了面，恐怕会改变想法呢。”谈起宝贝女儿，浑邪王面露得意之色。  
那日之后，我只当浑邪王酒席间说笑，秀丽公主求婚的事儿没往心里去。岂料消息传得飞快，我刚回京，陛下和舅父就已经商量开了。

屋内二人还在继续切磋我的婚姻大事。我抱着头坐在窗棂下，手脚动弹不得，脑中嗡嗡作响。  
“朕准备替去病应了这门婚事，仲卿意下如何？”  
“臣觉得是好事。据说那秀丽郡主是个极美的姑娘，同去病一见钟情，身份也般配。陛下给去病赐婚，郡主风光大嫁，必将成就一段汉匈联姻佳话；长远来看，也利于安定河西典属郡国的民心。”


	86. 制衡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有意隐指乔任梁。还有，定好安全词对新手来说很重要。

“张嘴，啊。”  
我听话地伸出舌头。  
“恶心、眩晕、手脚麻痹？”军医翻起我的眼睑检视，又在我后脑勺和脖颈上一路仔细摸索，“霍将军最近是否有过坠马，摔到过头部？”  
“开春时有过一次坠马，并没摔到头。”我回忆起焉支山下同折兰王的那场恶斗，对方一刀砍在头盔上，不过环首刀的力度离坠马还差得远。  
军医搭上我的腕脉。  
“将军主诉之症，常见于出征骑兵。臣为将军开副调养心悸的方子，暂时远离战场、减少情绪波动，过段时间症状即可消失。”他略一迟疑，“将军身体尊贵，臣只担心隐藏病灶，建议请太医令复查，以防漏诊。”  
“既然是常见病症，便不劳烦太医。”我叮嘱道，“今日问诊之事，还请您替我保密。”  
***

“……骠骑将军去病率师攻匈奴西域王浑邪，王及厥众萌咸相饹，率以军粮接食，并将控弦万有馀人，诛獟駻，获首虏八千馀级，降异国之王三十二人，战士不离伤，十万之众咸怀诚服，爰及河塞，庶民无患，以一千七百户益封骠骑将军。”  
雨水稍霁，汉家帝王于未央前殿设国宴接待河西王族。浑邪王趁机向天子进献大量金银祀品，天子喜上眉梢，封浑邪王万户，为漯阴侯；手下裨王俱得封户。  
酒过三巡，天子当众宣布白红喜事——白喜，即是以汉廷将军规格安葬虎贲校尉煇渠侯仆多屠各攣鞮；红喜，则是汉骠骑将军冠军侯霍去病与浑邪王之女秀丽呼衍浑邪郡主的大婚。

霍府门前车水马龙。  
“宫里的祭祀主持、礼仪师傅、婚服裁缝、庆典主厨。臣今日专门带他们过来踩点，把准备工作都做完，霍将军且安心去休假。”东方朔今日一身太中大夫的行头，春风得意。  
“哟，东方大夫何时变这么勤快？”曹襄跨进门来。  
“臣有生之年能得着机会，全权置办您两位万户侯的大婚典仪，荣幸至极，自当不遗余力。既然平阳侯与卫长公主的婚事也定于开年之前，今日便将您的婚服尺寸也一并量了吧。”东方朔一声令下，曹襄也被裁缝团团围住。  
“听说东方大夫又新纳了一房娇妻？”曹襄揶揄道。  
“男人嘛，不管多大岁数，都希望自己的夫人永远豆蔻芳龄。”东方朔狡黠地朝我挤挤眼。

“恭喜二位！二位兄长今日这是要成亲么，谁是新郎谁是新娘呀？”苏武笑嘻嘻地朝我和曹襄拱手。  
“苏子卿你闭嘴。”曹襄骂道。  
“应是恭喜三位。”我指向角落里默默品酒的张贺。  
“贺兄和陈妹妹也定下来啦？”苏武一副呼天抢地的模样，“你们倒好，扎堆成婚，徒剩我孤苦伶仃打光棍。”  
“您不是要娶李陵哥么。”张安世忿忿道。  
“开玩笑而已，谁要娶他。”苏武不屑地摇头，“我只羡慕表哥这份艳福。出一趟塞外，带回来个绝色天仙的西域公主，下次打仗我也去。”

“哥哥，大将军来访。”负责拦拒门客的霍光前来禀报。  
“舅父？”我欣喜地朝光弟身后张望，“他人呢？”  
“大将军说他在门口看两眼就好，不进来打扰哥哥。”  
笑容顿时僵在脸上。  
“怎么不拦住他！”  
撂下怔愣中的众人，我急急冲出家门。  
“从来没见过这么凶的表哥。”苏武喃喃道。

“停驾！”  
“霍将军危险！”  
深蓝色马车一阵摇晃。车夫拽了缰绳，满头大汗地望着拦在车前的我。  
“既然已经到我府门口，舅父为何不进去坐坐，饮杯酒再走？”我高声道。  
车内人并未应答。  
周围纷纷侧目。我疾步蹿上车驾，掀开门帘。  
熟悉的身影静静端坐，那一双羽睫隐藏在马车顶棚投下的阴影中。  
“舅父。”我轻唤道。  
对方抿唇，眉心微蹙。  
“怎么，您就那么讨厌我，一句话也不愿与我多说么？就连我的婚姻大事，您都不愿与我当面商量么？”我扑过去，揪起他的衣领，吐露埋藏心底的疑问，“舅父嫌弃我，连看也不愿看我一眼，是因为我经历了塞外的风沙，不再年轻美丽了么？”  
男人胸膛起伏，呼吸出现一丝凌乱。  
“去病，你在我心里始终是最美的，不管什么样子都美。”他双唇轻启，眼底流露出一抹不易察觉的哀伤，“可是我现在不能见你，你最好也不要私下来见我。”  
“为什么！”我焦急地质问他。  
“这是命令。”男人抬手，轻柔而坚决地将我推开。  
心头一阵绞痛。望向阴影中冰冷的轮廓，我轻轻翘起唇角。  
“行，舅父。如果这是你期望的，那便如你所愿。”  
***

夏日的吕梁山麓，皇家仪仗旌旗飘扬。  
从驾骑郎霍光策马走在我身旁。头一回前往风景秀美、号称疗养胜地的甘泉行宫，光弟完全无法抑制四处张望的目光。  
回京后，日磾和伦两位王子一直住在我的府上。日磾与霍光同龄，略长伦二岁，终于结交新朋友的光弟每日开心地同两位王子蹴鞠，顺便连比带划地互通中土与匈奴的风土人情。  
可惜休屠王子如今的身份是官奴，霍府并非久留之地。匈奴人擅饲马，北上之前，我请负责宫中马匹的苏武替年轻的王子们找了份安身立命的活计。  
日磾对他弟弟伦很好，犹如苍鹰护崽般无时无刻照顾着弟弟。匈奴王子们兄友弟恭，哥哥甚至不惜献出身体保全弟弟，这令我开始审视自己，是否对胞弟霍光过于苛刻。  
心血来潮之下，我跑了趟西市。不出所料，七夕节那家木匠摊位早已不知所踪。凭着印象削了一枚小木猪送给霍光，看到光弟如获至宝的喜悦眼神，我忽然意识到自己不经意间犯下错误。  
心房被一个人完全占据，就再也没有空间容纳另一个人。  
这些年来，我的眼中只有二舅，他是我的天地，我的日月星辰，周围人的爱意，我全部视而不见。被舅父抛弃后，我迁怒于霍光，迁怒于杨氏，甚至迁怒于卫长，幸灾乐祸地看着她被许配给曹襄。我把接受陛下的宠爱当作履行忠君的义务；至于仆多，直到他逝去的那一刻，我依然在拒绝他的示爱。  
仆多校尉的葬礼上，赵破奴一路陪在我身边。乐者和着巫师的祷歌奏响忧伤的胡琴，鹰庇与他的族人抬着棺木，于军阵之中缓缓落葬。  
告别仆多后，我不禁开始思索一个问题——人生苦短，是否应该且行且珍惜？

爬得半山腰，眼前豁然开朗。那一片开阔湖泊依然宁静，野鹿和獐子依旧成群结队地聚在湖边饮水。  
“骠骑将军请。”汉家帝王指了指河对岸的鹿群。  
“臣便不客气了。”我收拢心绪，熟稔地搭弓放箭。牡鹿应声倒地，不等旁边的野鹿反应过来，我一踢马肚追上去，再次搭箭上弦，射下第二支牡鹿。  
一口气射倒六只大角鹿，对面的鹿群才惊慌失措地逃进林中。  
天子打马追至我身边。  
“难怪那秀丽郡主对骠骑将军一见倾心，战场上英姿飒爽的冠军侯，就连朕也砰然心动呵。”他弯起唇角，深邃的眼中映照出朝日的光芒。

甘泉宫的高台之上，星辰密布的苍幕似乎触手可及。  
“朕见过太多形形色色的人，唯独去病每每带给朕惊喜。朕得着你，何其幸哉。”天子靠在我的肩头，微带醉意地絮叨。  
旷野中飘来篝火的余香。  
夜色中，帝王双眼轻阖，微湿的发梢随风飘动。我捉住他的双臂环在胸前，恣情地享受着他的谆谆爱意。  
身后这个男人，不惜一切代价提携我，将河西受降与联姻算作我的安民政绩，加封我为汉廷最年轻的军功万户侯。如今的我，已经拥有自己的一片天地，不再是大漠一沙、沧海一粟；也许我真的有资格站在他的身边，为他征伐四夷，成就千秋大业。  
“臣对您，也有些心动呢。”我轻声道。  
男人抬起头，不可置信地瞪大了双眼。他紧紧拥住我，几近啜泣。  
“去病终于说喜欢我了！我等这一天等了好久，我今后做梦都要笑醒。”  
“可是我只有一颗心，不能全给您，我想留一半给舅父，可以吗？”  
“只要你敞开心扉，你给多少我要多少。”  
他托着我的肩胛将我放倒在冰凉的天阶上，散尽衣带，亲吻我脖间的玉钩。夜风中，我仰头，望见天上繁星月华。  
***

夜夜笙歌的甘泉宫，没有北境战事，没有朝堂烦恼。有的只是执着于耕耘播种的皇帝，和无法结出果实的我。  
“大婚前夕这最后的避世，朕真是多番不舍。”天子闷闷嘟囔。  
“臣陪陛下尽兴便是。”我安慰道。  
男人眼中异彩绽放，我忽然觉得自己仿佛掉进了对方设置的某种陷阱。  
“朕将你绑在床上好么？”他伏在我耳边，施展诱惑的咒语。  
牛皮制作的软绳比往日要结实一些，缠绕住我的手腕和脚腕。天子抽出一条黑色绸缎，遮住我的眼睛，在我脑后打了个结。  
“你先在这里等等，累了就睡一觉。”他留下一个吻，转身离开。我好奇地扯了扯手腕；眼前一片漆黑，视线被剥夺的感觉格外新奇。  
不知睡了多久，脚步声再次响起，将我从黑暗中唤醒。  
“等急了么小马驹。”天子绕到我身后，扳住我的胯骨，就着之前撒下的种子缓缓顶进。  
与此同时，一双冰凉的手覆上我的胸口。  
“什么人？”意识到来人不止一个，我急忙挣动手腕，试图拽断绳索，软绳却勒紧嵌进了皮肉。  
“滚，快滚，别碰我！”狭小的空间内，我拼命扭动以躲避前方冰冷的指腹。  
“去病莫怕，好好享受便是。”天子双臂箍紧我，顶着我将我推向那人手中。  
那双手完全无视我的咒骂，继续在我身上肆虐。它们放开我胸前被揉捏到疼痛的茱萸，一路下行，流连于我敏感的前端。即将被陌生人侵犯的羞耻与恐惧令我不住地颤抖，可阳峰还是在那人手中不争气地挺立。  
“停下，不玩了，我不玩了，陛下求您放了我吧。”我声嘶力竭地哀求。  
“这么赏心悦目的去病，朕怎么舍得停下来。”帝王扳过我的颚骨，粗暴的吻落下，将我所有告饶尽数封在口中。

绸缎紧贴在眼球上，逐渐被泪水浸湿。我放弃了挣扎，任由无边无际的悔恨将我吞没。  
我后悔自己没坚持住底线，接受了皇帝的求爱，后悔听信他的甜蜜情话，后悔居然傻到产生站在他身边的念头。什么怦然心动，什么独一无二，一届奴生子，一具曾经轻盈美丽过的肉体，同从前那些被皇帝抛弃的人没有任何分别。大将军不要我，现在连皇帝也将我拱手送人，当他们把我作为联姻的工具和盘托出的那一刻，我就不该再抱有任何幻想。  
手指终于撤离。阳峰先是被略带凉意的物什包裹住，很快被纳进一个火热的地方。对方骑跨在我的小腹上，那一声轻哼细不可闻，黑暗中的我却听得清清楚楚。  
我惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“舅父？”  
耳边响起帝王的邪笑。  
“这么快就穿帮了？”他狠狠一顶，不期然听见对方隐忍的呻吟和我高昂的惊喘。

醒来时日光正盛。  
“还生朕的气么？”天子挥退左右，坐到我身边。  
我点头，复又摇头。昨夜发生的一切仿佛幻梦一场，手腕上的红痕依然清晰可见。  
“去病，朕知道你心里一直存着疑问。朕想了很久，觉得有些事不好一直瞒着你。”  
“您是天子，不需要事事都告诉臣。”  
“是关于你和仲卿的事。”他小心翼翼地开口，“自从你一出河西归来，朕接连收到弹劾骠骑将军的奏章，批评你任用胡人为将、轻视汉人将领，指责你不体恤兵士、浪费军粮、以蹴鞠代替正规训练等等——凡是他们能想到的都写到了。但他们弹劾的最主要内容，是你的减师率太高，不够资格担任主将。”  
“他们是谁？为什么弹劾臣？”问题甫一出口，我心中已经隐隐预感到答案。  
“与你竞争出战资格的人。朕的大将军在漠南一役中负伤，诸位武将后裔、门阀世家看到机会，争相跃跃欲试，只是他们没想到会半路杀出个霍去病。从弹劾奏章的数目和激烈遣词来看，如果朕继续把你作为卫氏嫡系推出，让你领更多兵力作战，必然会激起更大的反对浪潮。”  
“臣始终是卫家人没错。”  
“这正是症结所在。定襄战役之后，朕已经借着军内赏罚，尽力将你与卫氏剥离、重新分配兵权；然而你的身份是大将军的外甥，这一招在外朝臣子眼中收效甚微。眼见纷争四起，仲卿替朕出了个主意。他认为，要想外人相信你并非他的嫡系，除非假戏真做。”  
“假戏真做？难道公孙敖和张骞失期失侯，也在您意料之中？”  
天子点头。他自墙上取下一柄长弓，拉开弦做了个空射的动作。  
“去病深谙箭术不是么？朕、你、仲卿三人组在一起，便是一张弓。朕是弓身，仲卿是弓弦，你是那弦上的利箭。朕愿意做你的坚实支柱；而仲卿他，愿意折弯自己，推着你飞得更远。”他将弓的一端伸过来，挑起我的下颚，望进我的眼中，“朕的大将军，其实比朕更懂得制衡。表面上放权，此消彼长，内里却共同发力，一致对外，这才是真正的帝王之术。”


	87. 终章

乍暖还寒时节，上林苑依然红叶翻飞。  
“发起进攻！”  
“控球！回防！回防！”  
“稳住，我们能赢！”  
收复河西后的这短短一年间，发生的事情掰着手指也数不完。其中一件实在令我开心不已——蹴鞠这项运动忽而风靡京城。比如上午刚结束的期门、禁卫两军对垒，京里的达官显贵尽数前来观战；平民位亦是万人空巷座无虚席，猜是因为可以借机远远一睹当今天子和大将军的威仪？  
“庆功宴之后一起去西街？”队友兴高采烈地建议道。  
“不了，我还有事。”我摇头婉拒道。  
“霍将军有家室有妻儿，锁定了的人岂能再同我们一起浪。”  
“还是单身好啊，想浪就浪。”  
“你们够了。”队长赵破奴眉心一拧，打断众人。  
我哼哼两声，迅速收拾完毕离开更衣室。  
门外已经有人在等我。  
“今天踢得真不错。饿了吧，想吃什么？”来人接过我的包袱抗在自己肩上，空出来的那只手偷偷牵起我的手。他的身旁只跟随一位亲信，所以才会在四下无人时这么肆无忌惮。  
“陪我去西街走走如何？” 我突发奇想。  
对方侧过头，诧异地朝我眨了眨眼睛。  
“去病如今已成了明星呢，不怕路人认出来吗？”  
“一个控球后卫而已，谁能记得我。”  
手中的力量忽然握紧，微笑自他的唇角绽开。  
“不，去病。”他捧起我的脸，在我唇上轻啄，“你是最璀璨的那颗星。整场比赛，我的目光丝毫无法从你的身上移开。”  
身后传来响动。队友的身影伴着惊呼声消失在幕墙之外。这些个八卦的家伙，等到明日队内新闻，估计全是“大将军吻了小将军”的头条。  
不过，我本人是不介意的。我恰好希望有机会告诉这个世界，舅父是我的人，我们永远属于彼此。等到北伐成功，江山一统，我们就可以安心地一起宅在建章宫里，一起抚养霍妘和霍嬗这对儿双胞胎兄弟。  
你可能要问，这俩奇怪的名字是谁给取得？  
还用问吗？我本打算起霍云、霍山来着，将来要是还有老三，就叫霍雨。  
卫氏起名法，多简洁！


End file.
